My Dear Sadistic Highness
by Madelight
Summary: "Le piège de la haine, c'est qu'elle nous enlace trop étroitement à l'adversaire." - L'Immortalité - Milan Kundera
1. Prologue

o_** Dumbledore est vivant, Rogue maintient son rôle comme dans les livres. Drago est resté au château durant sa septième année : Lucius est à l'Est tandis que Narcissa reste en Angleterre.**_

o_** Drago n'a pas été investi d'une quelconque mission en sixième année : c'était une année normale pour lui.**_

o**_ Dumbledore n'a pas encore parlé des Horcruxes à Harry Potter, il fait les recherches seul : on rappelle que ce n'est pas l'objet de cette fanfiction._**

o**_ Hermione n'a pas encore effacé la mémoire de ses parents._**

o**_ La famille Weasley est entière, Sirius est encore vivant ainsi que Maugrey. Bref, le cadre est moins noir qu'au début du sixième roman et même du sept._**

o_** Pour des raisons de simplicité (et d'amusement personnel, je l'avoue bien volontiers), les DEUX PRÉFETS EN CHEF seront autorisés à retirer des points aux élèves des autres maisons, mais ne seront pas autorisés à s'en retirer entre eux. Je sais que ce point diverge du canon mais c'est ma décision donc il faudra vous y faire.**_

o**_ Dernière divergence du canon : Cho Chang est en septième année en même temps que nos héros : peut-être a-t-elle redoublé, on n'en sait rien, et très franchement, on s'en fout !_**

ooo**_ En vertu de l'histoire, vous verrez des personnages inventés. _**ooo**_  
_**

* * *

**My Dear Sadistic Highness_  
_**

_I wanted to taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

* * *

Someday I'll talk about it,  
One day I'll mention it to you.  
Someday I'll be over this, and strong like you  
I'm never changing,  
I can feel this way for days and days  
Look you straight in the face and fake my smile.

Take this hurt away,  
Bring back yesterday,  
I could say sorry,  
In a thousand ways,  
You won't let this be,  
Without killing me,  
I can't put this bottle down,  
As I watch this day fade into night

_Someday_ – Crossfade

* * *

_**P**réface_

**D**rago Malefoy était un homme détestable ou tout du moins, il en avait tout l'attirail. C'était le Bélial de Poudlard. Maître en ironie, en sarcasme, en suspicion : grand critique des autres (même lorsqu'il n'en prenait pas l'air) et réfuteur d'évidences. Il se passionnait à mépriser les qualités, les compétences, et jusqu'à la personnalité même des autres. Il jugeait, dévalorisait, dénigrait.

Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais tort, n'avait rien à changer : il n'avait pas à tenir ses promesses. Il ne devait rien à personne, ni n'avait à prendre de responsabilités pour les autres, se démettant d'ailleurs régulièrement des siennes. La culpabilité, il s'en servait souvent, sur le plan familial par exemple. Il s'amusait de l'amitié et de l'amour, s'en postant en-dehors en toute légitimité. Il savait communiquer clairement ses demandes, en ordres, mais les dissimulait pour le reste en arguant la déception quand son entourage ne répondait pas à ses besoins, à ses sentiments, ou encore lorsque ses proches n'approuvaient pas ses opinions.

Proches ? Voilà un mot bien trop mélioratif pour un caractère pareil. Sous-fifres ? Pourquoi pas. Esclaves ? On s'en rapprochait. Chiens ? Voilà qui était mieux.

Il ne se laissait pas approcher, jamais. Il changeait de sujet, répondait de manière floue. Il se plaçait en victime mais tourmentait les personnes qui le traitaient en tant que tel : il menaçait ouvertement et faisait souvent preuve de chantage outrageant. C'était un grand menteur, un traitre malhonnête. Il produisait ce genre d'aura, ce type de sentiment dérangeant entre le malaise et l'oppression lorsqu'il était présent. Son discours paraissait logique, ses propos semblaient cohérents, mais l'ensemble n'était en fait que très fallacieux. Il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes, et surtout oser se rendre compte que ses attitudes répondaient trop souvent à un schéma bien différent de celui de ses paroles.

Dans une constante posture de manipulation, il n'hésitait pas à prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, à utiliser les principes moraux des autres pour assouvir ses besoins, sans oublier de miser sur l'ignorance des tiers pour appuyer son évidente supériorité. De par son comportement, il faisait penser aux autres qu'être parfait est un impératif : qu'ils devraient, comme lui, _tout savoir_ et que changer d'avis est une marque de grande faiblesse. De cette manière, on savait qu'il était très difficile de le surprendre et encore moins de l'impressionner.  
Ainsi, il demeurait très efficace pour atteindre ses propres buts, sans se soucier à un seul instant que ses plans pour les achever soient toujours au détriment d'autrui.

Sans pitié ni scrupules, il se plaisait à transgresser les règles car s'estimant au-dessus d'elles, il ne les voyait pas s'appliquer à sa propre personne. Il affichait une assurance débordante, à toute épreuve et s'en servait pour écraser les autres. Il ne tenait compte de rien à part de lui-même : ni des droits, ni des besoins, ni des désirs des autres.

Dans la stratégie de parvenir toujours à ses fins, il n'était pas rare de le voir utiliser souvent le dernier moment pour ordonner ou faire agir autrui : le placer devant le fait accompli diminuait les risques de refus car la tierce personne ne se laissait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui demandait ou ordonnait de faire. Lunatique, bipolaire, il flattait parfois, souvent pour plaire et pour séduire… S'occupait soudainement de vous et se souciait subitement de votre bien-être personnel. Ce n'étaient que des mensonges : c'était pour mieux vous trahir par la suite.

Il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui : il se disait victime de l'incompétence des autres, mais s'appropriait leurs efforts et leurs idées. Son plus grand hobby était de semer la zizanie, de créer la suspicion autour de lui. Sa règle d'or : diviser pour mieux régner.  
C'était une personne égocentrique : un homme possessif et dominateur. Il s'arrangeait pour malmener les personnes dans la culpabilité, dans la crainte ou dans l'échec. Il parvenait à vous faire faire des choses que vous n'auriez probablement jamais faites de votre propre gré.

Il était constamment l'objet des conversations, même lorsqu'il n'était pas présent…  
Drago Malefoy était dangereux. Et il valait mieux ne pas l'approcher.

« Tu te prends bien trop au sérieux. »

Dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre que de soi-même, c'est s'affaiblir, se causer sciemment du mal. C'est se faire endurer la torture la plus avilissante.

Toute ma vie, je me suis battu pour n'aspirer que la crainte, le respect, sans davantage de proximité. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire face à cette engeance immonde qu'est la déception : lorsqu'on l'on demande à être aimé et qu'autrui nous le refuse. Délibérément détestable, j'avais toute la maîtrise sur la situation. Si les autres ne m'offraient pas de l'affection mais bien de la haine, c'est parce que je l'avais décidé. J'avais choisi pour eux. J'étais le maître.

* * *

**P**rologue

_- Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal ?_

_- Arrête._

_- Je ne plaisante pas, tu es même plus sexy qu'Oksana… _

La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux. Son corps était littéralement tétanisé et elle se retrouvait dans l'incapacité totale d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de fuite. Bien sûr en principe, elle aurait voulu se dégager, mais là c'était différent. Curieusement, elle appréciait l'endroit où elle était, et surtout le regard moqueur posé sur elle. Il avait cette façon de la regarder… Elle se sentait importante, femme. Elle sentait qu'elle avait du pouvoir, du potentiel de séduction. Qu'il était sous son charme. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était un sentiment délicieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas occulter. Qu'elle _ne voulait pas_ occulter.

- Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour chez les préfets ? Juste histoire d'admirer le décor, _bien entendu_…

Elle n'osait pas répondre, tout simplement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était d'une intelligence limitée, ou bien parce qu'il savait manier les arts de la manipulation avec une perfection proche de la sociopathie. En tout cas, elle ne put que rester muette tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait comme celle d'un poisson gobant dans l'eau.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas une personne d'un naturel complètement stupide, mais il en fallait peu pour qu'il parvienne à réduire les neurones féminins au silence : c'était probablement un don. Cette inertie commença à l'ennuyer. Il ne comptait pas attendre qu'elle reprenne ses esprits pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Quelle perte de temps d'avoir si souvent à faire à des boîtes crâniennes vides.

Il finit par interpréter son mutisme comme une approbation et l'attrapa par le bras pour la mener directement où il la voulait depuis le début : dans sa chambre et plus précisément dans son lit. Le jeune homme grimpa dans les escaliers, suivi par les petits pas de celle qu'il venait d'embobeliner. Apparût soudain dans son champ de vision une jeune fille ramassant des affaires par terre. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Ses doigts se resserrèrent victorieusement sur le poignet de sa proie tandis qu'il venait l'exhiber aux yeux qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

- Tiens… Tu fais le ménage, Granger ? T'as compris que c'était ton rôle ?

La jeune fille redressa le visage, un peu ébahie et le visage maladif. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Drago Malefoy, sa mine se crispa dans une expression dégoutée.

- Malefoy...

Mais elle se crispa davantage lorsqu'elle aperçut qui il tenait à ses côtés : Lavande Brown était rouge de gêne. La Gryffondor sortait avec Ron depuis plusieurs mois et pourtant, elle avait visiblement l'air de l'avoir oublié.  
Scandaleux. Peu surprenant, mais _scandaleux._

- Lavande ?, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ?

- T'occupe, Granger. Il reste des traces et des saletés, et même si tu rechignes à t'éliminer toi-même, essaie de disparaitre de ma vue…, lâcha Malefoy.

Ulcérée, Hermione plissa les yeux et ne sut que rétorquer. C'est probablement son silence en quelque sorte soumis qui incita Malefoy à persévérer dans sa verve lapidaire.

- C'est ce que font les poussières non ? Elles sont si minuscules qu'il nous est impossible de les voir…

Elle resta abasourdie, comme la plupart du temps. Abasourdie, peut-être par habitude… Malefoy, le sourire vainqueur, reprit sa marche et entraina la jeune Gryffondor à sa suite. Ils disparurent au coin d'un couloir tandis que Lavande adressait un regard à la fois méchant et suppliant à l'Hermione hébétée. La jeune fille finit par reprendre ses esprits et acheva de ranger ses affaires : elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de rendre des livres et surtout pour finir ses devoirs. Elle ne tenait pas du tout à rentrer dans la salle commune des préfets, écœurée à l'idée de les y voir.

Deux heures plus tard, il était l'heure pour les élèves d'aller se restaurer mais Hermione évinça le repas, comme à son habitude, et gravit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle qui avait toujours aimé manger, ses proches ne la reconnaissaient plus –du moins ceux qui s'intéressaient encore à son cas.-.

- _Parvis Illumina_, récita-t-elle d'une voix morne, laissant le tableau s'écarter de l'entrée qu'il dissimulait.

Leur salle commune était belle et elle aurait pu être chaleureuse, mais il suffisait à Hermione de songer au Serpentard pour que l'ambiance ne se glace. Une pensée amère l'envahit comme à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait le seuil du tableau : elle aurait aimé retrouver la chaleur de la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
Mais enfin, comme elle n'adressait plus la parole à Ron et à Harry, cela s'avérait compliqué. Et Merlin seul savait si Hermione en avait assez du « compliqué ». Pourquoi ? S'étaient-ils disputés ? Pas le moins du monde.

_Ils l'avaient tout simplement laissée tomber_, préférant la compagnie de leurs si charmantes copines. Cho Chang et Lavande Brown : si l'une était particulièrement crétine –la dernière nommée-, la première n'était encore pas trop stupide. Il paraissait toutefois évident qu'elle sortait avec Potter pour une seule et unique raison : être populaire. Si Cho avait eu de la jugeote par le passé, elle n'en avait à présent plus la moindre miette. Il ne valait mieux pas demander à Hermione le pourquoi du comment, elle s'arrachait suffisamment les cheveux sur le problème à ses heures mutiques.

Si Hermione avait été de nature vipérine, elle aurait craché à la figure des deux affreux que leurs amantes n'étaient que des garces sans cervelle, et que la plupart des jeunes hommes de Poudlard leur passaient dessus. Évidemment, cela aurait été un brin exagéré, un brin extrapolé… Bien qu'elle ait maintenant la preuve que Lavande courrait à droite et à gauche afin, certainement, d'amasser le plus de microbes possibles. Elle aurait pu se réjouir qu'ils soient ainsi punis et se faire un plaisir de les tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature.

Animée d'une profonde tristesse et d'une rancune immense, elle préférait qu'ils se rendent compte par eux-mêmes de leur erreur. Puis, qu'ils viennent s'excuser auprès d'elle par la suite, quand ils se seraient remis de leurs aventures amoureuses d'une piètre qualité. Malheureusement, elle savait que cela prendrait du temps et qu'en attendant, ils s'éloignaient d'elle de plus en plus. Fâcheux détail.

Cela faisait quoi… ? En tout et pour tout deux bons mois qu'elle ne trainait plus avec eux ? Qu'elle ne trainait plus, tout court. En fait, Hermione Granger n'avait tout simplement pas d'amis et passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, lisant avec acharnement pour oublier sa solitude. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner : Rogue était toujours aussi vil avec elle, les Serpentards ne lui faisaient aucun cadeau et Malefoy plus particulièrement puisqu'elle partageait avec lui le rôle de préfet et donc leurs appartements privés. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de l'année et aviserait par la suite… Le manque de repères était devenu une habitude.

La jeune fille s'assit dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier capitonné. Vie de merde. Vie de souffre-douleur. Vie de pauvre rate de bibliothèque. Tout cela au beau milieu d'une guerre. Au fur et à mesure, elle se mit à frapper sa tête contre le fauteuil, de plus en plus fort, rythmant ses insultes intérieures. Lorsqu'elle commença à être véritablement endolorie, elle s'arrêta. A quoi bon s'infliger davantage de douleur alors que les autres s'en chargeaient à loisir ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il neigeait beaucoup. Elle ouvrit et laissa le vent lui fouetter le visage, la giflant de petites épines glacées. La jeune fille se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qu'elle estimait assez large, puis s'assit et laissa ses jambes balloter dans l'air glacial.  
Les flocons tourbillonnaient, emportés par des bourrasques violentes. Eux non plus n'étaient pas maîtres de leurs destinées. Le vent les conduisait où il désirait les mener, sans leur demander leur avis. Il les laisserait mourir une fois qu'il s'en irait vers d'autres terres. Mais au moins les flocons, eux, n'étaient pas seuls. Ils étaient des milliards : ils faisaient partie d'un tout.  
Le tableau grinça derrière elle mais elle ne se retourna pas, ne sachant que trop bien quelle personne entrait.

- Saute, railla une voix glacée.

La porte de la chambre du Serpentard claqua.

_Voilà. _

Voilà ce qu'elle subissait jour et même nuit depuis la rentrée. Ses amis n'avaient pas été de trop pour la consoler, au début… Et puis elle s'était habituée, enfin un peu. Et finalement, les deux autres l'avaient abandonnée et c'est toute seule qu'elle devait à présent faire face.

_Face contre terre, oui…_

La jeune fille regarda le vide avec un œil ennuyé, puis décida d'aller se coucher. Elle quitta la fenêtre surplombant le vide si tentant et se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**Les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur.**


	2. Chapitre I

And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me.  
And this is where I lose myself, when I keep running away from you.  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore.  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me.

[…]

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge.  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground.  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away

[...]

Breathe your life into me,  
I can feel you…  
I'm falling, falling faster!  
Breathe your life into me,  
I still need you…  
I'm falling, falling!  
Breathe into me…  
Breathe into me…

_Breathe Into Me_ – Red

* * *

_Il a duré quatorze mois, ce truc tordu que nous avions. Il y a eu beaucoup de ruptures pour entrecouper cette période. Des ruptures toutes initiées par toi. T'es-tu rendu compte de ce que tu faisais ? Je ne suis pas sûre. En vérité, je suis certaine que non. J'ai toujours su que quelque chose « clochait » sans jamais n'avoir pu mettre le doigt dessus. Je pense que j'ai compris trop tard qu'en plus d'aimer éperdument une personne cruelle, je plaçais toute ma force et tout mon espérance en elle. L'espoir rendait les choses plus faciles, même si cela compliquait tout le reste aussi… ma capacité à endurer la souffrance devenait assez élevée, même si tu as tout fait pour l'éprouver. Tout cela, est-ce que ça valait le coup ?_

_Tu m'as tant fait courir._

_Je pense que ce n'était pas entièrement vain, mais je sais que je n'aurais jamais su te conduire à la félicité qui t'habite aujourd'hui et dont je ne suis pas l'instigatrice. Après t'avoir quitté, j'ai souffert c'est vrai… Mais l'air a semblé réinvestir mon corps du même coup._

_Je ne suis plus malheureuse. Je ne suis plus seule. Je t'aime encore beaucoup, mais cela n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais auparavant._

_Je ne pense pas que tu sois malade, je pense plutôt que tu es fou. Que tu as été fou. On t'a sûrement rendu comme ça. Grandir au sein de ta famille n'a pas dû être facile. Quand tu te laisses aller, on voit à quel point tu es fragile, à l'intérieur. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, je ne sais pas… Parfois je me dis que je n'ai pas assez fait d'efforts. Même si je sais que ce ne sont pas mes efforts qui s'avéraient être le problème mais plutôt la personne qui les faisait : moi. Je ne suffisais pas. Je ne te suffisais pas._

_En tout cas, ce n'était pas incurable. Cela, je le savais déjà. Je préfère te savoir bien dans ta tête et entre de bonnes mains, qu'auprès de cette autre fille aussi heurtée que toi. Cette blonde que tu avais fait taire, pour moi, ce jour là._

_P.P_

**C**hapitre **I**

**H**ermione mâchonnait son toast sans grand appétit alors que ses deux anciens amis roucoulaient devant leurs petits-déjeuners. Il était curieux de se rendre compte à quel point les garçons pouvaient changer pour le seul regard d'une gourdasse. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Harry sombrerait dans une telle niaiserie. Ron, oui, c'était évident. Mais pour Harry, c'était_ réellement_ décevant.  
Ils n'étaient pas insupportables avec elle, lui proposant souvent des sorties en groupe… Mais comment leur expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse ? Elle avait juste envie de les voir eux, de leur parler sérieusement comme ils avaient pu le faire auparavant.

Pour le reste, ils la délaissaient, ne lui demandant que rarement comment elle allait, ou comment se passait sa cohabitation avec Malefoy. Pire, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de choses concrètes et sérieuses : de la guerre –même si elle était à l'état de stase temporaire-, ou encore de Voldemort lui-même.  
Ils avaient l'air de vouloir profiter d'une jeunesse qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu savourer auparavant. Comme s'ils y avaient enfin droit et qu'en même temps, ce bonheur s'en irait vite et qu'il fallait donc en profiter le plus intensément possible.

Que fallait-il faire pour les réveiller de leur torpeur ? Certes, il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils se reposeraient autant sur leurs lauriers. Cela faisait des semaines qu'Harry n'avait plus rien ressenti au niveau de sa cicatrice et il accueillait cette pause avec satisfaction, comme s'il s'agissait une récompense durement méritée. Curieusement, Hermione avait plus de mal à lui en vouloir à lui qu'à Ron. Ce dernier l'avait complètement jetée aux oubliettes : elle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considérée comme une fille à part entière mais cela avait empiré. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour des choses futiles comme lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir, ou encore lui retrouver un livre à la bibliothèque. Elle ne servait tout bonnement qu'à exécuter les nécessités scolaires de Ronald Weasley.

Au début, elle n'avait évidemment pas cédé et lui avait rétorqué que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à travailler pour l'obtenir lui-même. Pourtant, à ce stade, elle ne lui refusait plus rien… Elle avait bien trop peur qu'ils finissent par définitivement oublier son existence et pour empêcher cela à tout prix, elle préférait se rendre utile. Qu'ils sachent qu'ils pouvaient lui parler librement, et lui poser des questions quand ils le désiraient, constituaient les derniers restes résiduels de leur relation.

La jeune fille revint sur terre lorsqu'elle se mordit la langue. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de jurer, réprimant une larme de douleur aiguë. Qu'y avait-il de plus désagréable que de se faire mal de cette manière ? Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières quelques instants plus tard, elle se sentit observée.  
Lavande lui lançait un regard d'avertissement auquel la jeune sorcière répondit avec une mine des plus blasées. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle voulait jouer la trainée infidèle avec l'autre cafard répugnant, libre à elle. Elle attraperait bien assez tôt des infections génitales qui feraient ressembler ses délicieuses fesses à la peau fripée et malade d'un inconscient ayant mangé de la chair de malagrif tacheté _(1)_. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne pourrait même plus s'asseoir.

Hermione se surprit à laisser un sourire traverser son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer si corrosive, pas même en son for-intérieur, mais cette fille ne méritait aucune pitié.  
Préférant tout de même penser à autre chose qu'au spectacle d'une peau boursouflée –malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse de celle de Lavande Brown-, elle détourna son regard de la table des Gryffondors vers celle des professeurs. Le professeur MacGonagall échangeait une conversation polie avec le professeur Rogue, ce dernier jetant de terribles regards à certains Gryffondors de première-année. Sans doute s'étaient-ils plaints du favoritisme de Rogue envers sa propre maison. Ils étaient trop ambitieux s'ils pensaient changer la manière d'enseigner de cet homme : cela leur retomberait sur le coin du nez au cours suivant…

Mais après tout, les élèves étaient là pour apprendre. Et elle aussi avait fini par assimiler que le mieux à faire en cours de potion était se taire et ne jamais répondre aux provocations du professeur le plus caustique de Poudlard. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point elle avait du mal à s'en empêcher. Mais pourquoi penser aux potions ? A croire qu'après avoir pensé à son amitié défaillante avec Harry et Ron et à la relation entre Lavande Brown et Drago Malefoy, elle avait envie de s'achever mentalement en songeant aux cours du professeur Rogue.

Ce matin elle avait Entretien aux créatures magiques avec les Serpentards, _merveilleux_. Finissant rapidement son jus fade, elle glissa son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna de la table des Gryffondors d'un pas atonique sans la moindre salutation pour ses acolytes –qui de toute manière ne remarqueraient son départ que lorsqu'ils quitteraient la table à leur tour-.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir extérieur en soupirant, sentant ses maux de ventre revenir. Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient joyeusement sous l'écharpe qu'elle enroulait autour de son cou, et certaines mèches s'étaient coincées sous la lanière de sa besace. Elle entreprit de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour arranger le problème mais ceux-ci restèrent péniblement coincés entre les nœuds. Des rires l'arrêtèrent dans sa marche. Sans même s'être encore retournée, elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait… Lentement, elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et aperçut les Serpentards. Leur adressant un regard vide, elle dégagea la main de ses cheveux, se détourna d'eux, et reprit sa marche sans plus d'énergie.

- Oh, Granger, piailla une voix. Non seulement t'as perdu tes amis mais en plus tu vas perdre tous tes cheveux si tu les laisses moisir comme une vieille serpillère.

Hermione Granger ne se retourna pas, ni ne tiqua : sa tentative de provocation était ridicule.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Sang-de-bourbe ? T'as peur de nous regarder ? C'est nous qui devrions être effrayés de voir ta tête, continua la même voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, ignorant complètement les insultes pathétiques lancées à son encontre.

- Réponds, pauvre bécasse !

Hermione s'arrêta, restant silencieuse. Elle se retourna dans un mouvement lent et adressa à Pansy Parkinson un regard empli de lassitude.

- Pansy Parkinson, en raison de ton insolence, je retire cinq points à Serpentard, annonça-t-elle solennellement, s'interdisant de sourire alors qu'elle faisait preuve d'autorité.

Et elle tourna les talons, sous les airs scandalisés de la petite bande qui ne pouvait rien dire, faute de la présence de Malefoy…  
Hermione arriva à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid, fatiguée moralement et physiquement. Elle ne dormait plus assez pour tenir convenablement. Heureusement, elle travaillait tant que son avance scolaire continuelle lui permettait d'avoir beaucoup plus de temps libre que la plupart des gens. Le seul hic était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de davantage de temps libre, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui le partager. Alors, à part les instants où elle s'écroulait dans un sommeil peu réparateur, Hermione redoublait d'efforts, s'investissait dans tous les domaines, s'abrutissait presque de connaissances et se noyait dans n'importe quel livre lui tombant sous la main.

Hagrid semblait trier des pommes-de-pin devant sa porte, attendant très certainement que les élèves arrivent. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour Hagrid, le salua-t-elle poliment avec un petit sourire.

Il sortit de ses pensées et lâcha la pomme-de-pin qu'il examinait, se concentrant sur le visage nouvellement émacié d'Hermione.

- Hermione…, murmura-t-il avec un accent désespéré. Tu n'es pas avec eux ?

- Non, de toute évidence, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ça ne peut plus durer ! Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'en mêler mais enfin si ça continue, je m'en vais leur dire de quel bois je me chauffe !

- Ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, Hagrid, dit-elle sur le ton qu'inspirait son découragement.

- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois et pourtant en te voyant, j'ai l'impression que cela ne peut pas être pire !

Il se leva et entra rapidement à l'intérieur pour en ressortir aussitôt avec une photographie mouvante. Il la lui tendit et elle se vit, un peu plus jeune et excessivement souriante, entourée de ses deux amis de toujours : tous trois surplombés par Hagrid qui souriait avec tendresse et naïveté.

- Là-dessus, il y a Hermione Granger. C'est une fille vive, drôle et aimante : très curieuse et généreuse. Et là, ce qu'il y a face à moi, continua-t-il en la désignant de sa grande barbe fournie. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une inconnue cadavérique et mal en point.

- Pour une fois, vous n'avez pas tort, lança une voix narquoise.

Ils tournèrent tous deux leurs regards vers le château. La bande des Serpentards les avaient rejoints et à leur tête se tenait Drago Malefoy. Le blond ne semblait pas se soucier de la gravité de la chose, il avait même l'air d'en être très réjoui. Oui, elle était devenue un spectre et le cela était on-ne-peut-plus exultant.

- Alors, Granger ? On enlève des points aux Serpentards ?

L'estomac d'Hermione se tordit dans une sensation désagréable : de l'appréhension. Dès qu'il était dans les parages, elle était soudainement prise de nausées. Elle hocha la tête avec une sorte de désolation, agréant à ce qu'il venait de lui demander. _Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour._

- Oui, je n'ai pourtant pas répondu, expliqua-t-elle tout en sachant parfaitement bien qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mais elle s'est acharnée avec zèle, j'ai donc fait ce que tout préfet aurait fait face à une telle provocation.

- Quoi… Tu n'as pas apprécié qu'elle te dise la vérité ? Je trouve cela bien déplorable…, asséna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. C'était le seul qui arrivait encore à la vexer profondément. Elle était déjà tellement au fond du gouffre que les autres ne pouvaient que la rater en lui jetant des pierres… Mais lui savait très bien viser, là où cela ferait le plus mal.

- Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de te taire, marmonna Hagrid d'une voix sévère.

- Ou quoi ? Vous voulez que mon père discute de vos bestioles avec le conseil ? La dernière fois, votre poulet s'en est tiré mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient tous cette chance, cingla le blond en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

Hagrid baissa le regard alors qu'Hermione lui intimait doucement de rentrer et de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Tu es vraiment lâche, Malefoy…

- Si tu le dis, Sang-de-bourbe, accorda-t-il en regardant les alentours, désintéressé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de manières, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil du Serpentard.

- En tout cas, les lâches qui ont du pouvoir arrivent à bien plus que les prétendus courageux qui n'ont que leurs convictions. Parce que tu peux dire ce que tu veux, la vie ce n'est pas un _bouquin_, et ce sont les plus forts qui gagnent, pas ceux qui ont _bon cœur_.

Il avait articulé ces derniers mots avec un tel mépris ! Elle lui lança un regard froid, mais il avait raison. C'était dur de l'admettre, de renoncer à l'espoir et à l'optimisme, mais oui, il avait raison. Sa vie actuelle se déroulait à vrai dire exactement comme il venait de le décrire.  
Et cette manière qu'il avait eu de prononcer « bouquins », comme en la provoquant explicitement sur le fait que sa vie ne se résumait qu'à eux.

- Tu n'as pas de pouvoir, Malefoy, tu n'as que de l'argent, cingla-t-elle. Et cette manière de _«gagner»_ devrait te faire honte. Mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à espérer de toi, de toute manière. Bien, je m'en vais.

- Et le cours ?, siffla Pansy, narquoise.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je suis encore assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute-seule, merci Parkinson.

- De rien, Granger, je te retire dix points pour insolence et dix de plus puisque tu sèches les cours, lança Drago avec nonchalance.

- Tu ne peux pas retirer de points à un préfet, Malefoy…, s'exaspéra-t-elle. _(2)_

Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire navré, comme si elle venait de débiter la plus grosse des imbécilités. Lentement, il tourna la tête et interpella des seconde-année de Gryffondor se rendant apparemment à leur cours de Botanique en contournant le château.

- On ne court pas. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais on ne courrait pas !, protesta vigoureusement une petite blonde.

- Dans ce cas… Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor, car vous arriverez en retard !, renchérit Malefoy en lui adressant un sourire angélique.

La gamine sembla avoir du mal à comprendre sa réaction, probablement déstabilisée par son autorité tyrannique. Était-ce une plaisanterie entre élèves plus âgés ? Se moquait-il d'eux avec gentillesse ou avait-il réellement décidé de leur retirer des points sans raison ?  
Au bout d'une longue minute silencieuse, elle reprit sa marche avec son groupe. Tous les petits avaient l'air complètement désorientés et hésitaient visiblement entre augmenter ou réduire leur rythme de marche. Ils jetèrent des coups d'œil à Hermione, dans l'espoir qu'elle intervienne mais cette dernière n'en fit rien : elle leur adressa juste un regard leur signifiant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils pouvaient filer.

Ce qu'il venait de faire était en dessous de tout et elle ne s'abaisserait pas à lui rendre la pareille. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard et le méprisa royalement de ses yeux chocolats. Il ne lui répondit que par un mince sourire victorieux tandis qu'elle songeait très sérieusement à en toucher un mot à MacGonagall. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, contre lui. Elle se fustigea mentalement : elle le traitait de lâche mais ne réagissait pas non plus. On aurait pu appeler ça de l'indifférence mais elle se sentait juste acculée. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Seule, face à lui ?  
Sans s'attarder davantage, elle les dépassa et reprit le couloir extérieur pour pénétrer à nouveau dans l'enceinte du château. Alors qu'elle entrait dans un des grands corridors du rez-de-chaussée, elle perçut des pas derrière elle. C'était courant et elle ne se retourna donc pas, du moins jusqu'au moment où la personne s'aligna à sa marche.

- Tu t'enfuis, Granger ?

- Non.

Sa tête tournait, elle avait juste envie d'aller dans sa chambre et de dormir. Pourquoi la suivait-il, au juste ? Que cherchait-il à prouver ? Il avait déjà réussi son petit tour de lutin de Cornouailles et très franchement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter à cette fourberie minable. Le tableau finit par coulisser sur ses gonds et laissa apparaitre l'entrée de leur salle commune.  
Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il la suivait même si les mots se bousculaient violemment à ses lèvres. Après tout, il n'était pas inhabituel qu'il sèche les cours.

- Tu attends que le sablier de Gryffondor soit vide pour te suicider ? Parce qu'à ce rythme, dans une semaine tu seras en bas de la tour d'astronomie…

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et déposa son sac sur un fauteuil. Il la suivait toujours, savourant probablement sadiquement cet instant lapidaire.

- Probablement, oui, agréa-elle, harassée, pour qu'il la laisse en paix.

Entre lui et Rogue, c'était sûr que les Gryffondors avaient du souci à se faire en ce qui concernait la coupe des quatre maisons. Hermione retira sa robe de sorcier, laissant apparaitre son uniforme distendu et laid. Le blond prit son temps pour la jauger, de haut en bas. La plupart des filles de Poudlard avaient raccourcies leurs jupes et rétrécies leurs chemises avec un sortilège, mais la jeune sorcière n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Elle ne ressemblait donc à rien, pour le plus grand bonheur du Serpentard qui arborait à présent un sourire écœuré.

- Merlin, ce que tu es mal fichue, Granger… Tu es vraiment _laide_.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant s'allonger sur son lit sans pli. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, à présent, c'était essayer d'être étanche à toutes les horreurs qu'il prononçait et qu'elle finissait toujours par absorber, comme un venin sournois. Une fois qu'il aurait dit tout ce qu'il souhaitait dire, il s'en irait et elle pourrait enfin relâcher la pression. Comme toujours.  
C'était comme si, d'un commun-accord tacite, ils avaient ce rythme de vie depuis des années.

- Personne ne voudra jamais de toi, la preuve, même les Gryffondors t'abandonnent… Tes amis aussi… Tu ne sers à rien.

Hermione essaya un maximum de se concentrer sur la suite de runes qu'elle devrait réciter, le surlendemain. Malheureusement, la voix du Serpentard représentait un intrus sonore qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas occulter.  
Il s'approcha du bord de son lit. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne le croyait pas capable de la heurter physiquement même si curieusement, elle pressentait que cela pourrait arriver tôt ou tard. Lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette vers elle, cela dit, elle eut une sorte de hoquet d'appréhension. Que comptait-il faire encore ? Il aurait bien été capable de lui jeter un maléfice cuisant ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle saisit sa propre baguette, serrant ses doigts autour dans une étreinte mitigée.

Finalement, le Serpentard plongea sa baguette dans la chevelure complètement emmêlée et ébouriffée de la jeune fille. Il tira un peu, comme si le bout de bois n'était qu'une grande dent de peigne, mais son instrument resta bloqué entre les nœuds. Il ricana.

- Tu devrais te raser la tête, _mocheté_.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Il y avait tant de méchanceté dans ce petit mot. Elle plissa les yeux, dégoutée, avant de les fermer et de se tourner sur le côté, lui exposant son dos pour toute réponse.  
Il la regarda faire silencieusement avant de quitter les lieux avec toute la prestance qui l'accompagnait, comme à l'accoutumée. La porte claqua avec une force folle et elle sursauta brusquement. Il avait l'habitude de toujours opérer de cette manière mais elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à s'y faire. Il quittait un endroit aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme puis claquait toujours la porte derrière lui, comme pour asseoir une certaine autorité.

_Sale enfoiré._

Et évidemment, elle s'était mise à sangloter aussitôt qu'il avait tourné les talons. Une envie morbide l'envahissait à chaque fois que ses monologues cruels s'achevaient. Appuyé contre le mur, à l'extérieur de la chambre, le Serpentard écoutait ses larmes avec délectation. Il n'y avait que lui pour arriver à un tel résultat. Souriant largement, il sortit une cigarette sorcière et l'emboucha, l'allumant avec lenteur.

- Pleure, petite Sang-de-bourbe… Pleure…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en inspirant la fumée.

Il expira avec une sorte de bien-être malsain. C'était si bon de la voir souffrir et de l'entendre exprimer tangiblement sa douleur intérieure. Il adorait ces sons si mélodieux qui s'évacuaient de sa bouche… C'était comme si elle lui communiquait toute son énergie. Oui, en fait cela ressemblait vraiment à ça. Il vampirisait toute trace de joie en elle, à la manière d'un détraqueur qui embrasserait sa victime tous les jours. Mais elle, elle ne cédait pas complètement. Cela faisait bien un mois qu'elle craquait ainsi, tous les soirs, _presque_. Lui, dans son lit, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, il écoutait ses sanglots. Ces bruits l'apaisaient comme une berceuse. Il finissait toujours par s'endormir, l'imaginant dans ses bras musclés hérissés d'épines, l'étreignant pour mieux l'achever. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui appartienne corps et âme, qu'il puisse jour après jour la tuer peu à peu. Qu'elle sente son poison se distiller dans son corps, qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter et qu'elle pleure, qu'elle gémisse de douleur. Qu'elle le haïsse d'être son dernier recours alors qu'il était également le coupable de cette souffrance immonde. Il adorait tellement l'idée qu'elle puisse le haïr. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ça.

Il finit sa cigarette. En fait, Hermione était comme elle. Il l'amenait à sa bouche et la consumait avec passion et sadisme… Puis il l'expulsait de ses lèvres et l'écrasait avec soin sur le sol : comme un vulgaire insecte. Hermione Granger n'était qu'une pauvre cigarette entre les mains de Drago Malefoy.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, elle sortit de sa chambre en essuyant ses larmes, pensant certainement qu'il était déjà parti. Elle renifla l'odeur de tabac en fronçant le nez d'une manière dégoutée et finit par tourner la tête vers lui, sursautant moitié de le voir là. Il lui lança un regard si cruellement moqueur qu'elle en fut déstabilisée et baissa les yeux. Il y avait un mégot écrasé par terre. Hermione Granger plongea à nouveau son regard dans les orbes métalliques du Serpentard.

- Tu sais, Malefoy… Fumer tue…

* * *

**L**es élèves de Poudlard s'accordaient à dire que la plus belle vue de la vallée était celle que l'on pouvait admirer en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Hermione Granger adorait particulièrement le spectacle et s'y rendait dès que ses rondes de préfète étaient terminées. Une dizaine de minutes au calme, loin de tout, en silence, voilà qui l'aidait à tenir.

Le soleil se couchait avec langueur sur le pâle miroir gris qu'était le lac, ce dernier serpentant à travers montagnes et vallées lointaines. Les nuages pesaient lourdement sur l'horizon tout entier, rappelant que les terres croulaient sous des pluies et des gelées terribles. La brillance du soleil ne parvenait pas à traverser leurs grises formes, parfois abruptes, parfois gonflées. Elle se reflétait alors en d'intenses lueurs aux teintes rouges, bleutées, et jaunes grisâtres sur les différentes couches du ciel. Un orage arriverait bientôt.  
D'ailleurs, la neige recouvrait tout : certains endroits peu profonds du lac étaient complètement gelés. Le manteau blanc venait parer la plupart des pentes menant à la forêt interdite.

Cette dernière se découpait, non loin, comme la mâchoire tranchante d'un monstre carnassier. Les bois, mêlant pins, hêtres, saules et tilleuls, semblaient danser une valse verte, brune et noire. Les arbres n'étaient pas tous touchés par la saison et le ballet des couleurs semblait presque surnaturel.  
C'était vraiment apaisant. Contempler tout cela et se sentir minuscule. S'oublier. Hermione ferma les yeux, s'accoudant à la rambarde plutôt basse de la tour d'astronomie. L'air était glacé, pur… Enivrant. Il neigerait probablement cette nuit.

Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles et ses joues la brûlent. Ses jambes nues flageolaient un peu car elle n'avait pas pris de cape, ni de robe… Elle avait juste son blazer et des chaussettes hautes lui protégeant partiellement les jambes jusqu'au-dessus des genoux.  
Enfin, elle se décida à quitter l'endroit et se redressa, le dos un peu endolori d'être restée penchée en avant dans le froid pendant un si long moment. Un dernier regard sur la vue accéléra les battements de son cœur et regonfla son moral.

Ce dernier vola en éclat lorsqu'elle se retourna pour prendre les escaliers. Drago Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, la détaillait des yeux.  
Ils restèrent silencieux durant une bonne minute. Hermione était pétrifiée. Depuis quand était-il là ? Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Ses yeux la perforaient de toutes parts. Ses pommettes, roses, lui indiquaient qu'il ne venait pas tout juste d'arriver. Il avait souffert du froid, lui aussi. Mais peut-être revenait-il de l'extérieur lui-même ? Il l'interrompit dans ses réflexions…

- C'était donc là que tu disparaissais, Granger, murmura-t-il en la quittant des yeux pour fixer le panorama derrière elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, déchirée par un si grand panel d'alternatives : s'enfuir ? L'insulter copieusement ? Craquer et se mettre à sangloter nerveusement ? Ou encore, le pousser de la tour. C'est vrai. Tout aurait pu se terminer ainsi… Mais elle resta là, immobile, plus tétanisée qu'une statue de marbre, l'image de son cadavre désarticulé en tête. Il avait reporté son regard sur elle, la glaçant de ses yeux d'un pétrole aux reflets gris.

- La rate de bibliothèque est en fait une grande romantique, siffla-t-il, perfide. Dommage que personne ne veuille partager une telle vue avec toi. Je crois qu'ils préféreraient tous sauter que rester en ta compagnie…

- Tais-toi, Malefoy, balbutia-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Il lui barra le chemin mais elle l'ignora et dévala rapidement les escaliers, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se briser le cou. Entendant des pas se rapprocher derrière elle, elle accéléra le mouvement. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva : son pied dérapa sur la tranche de la marche et elle glissa brusquement en arrière. La chute fut brutale, douloureuse, et sa course célère s'acheva dans un grand choc. Elle s'était heurtée violemment au mur en bas des escaliers. Un rire sonore résonna désagréablement dans son crâne. Complètement sonnée, elle ne put pas envisager de se relever immédiatement, malgré l'évidente urgence qu'imposait la situation.

- Ma pauvre sang-de-bourbe, te voila assommée.

Ses yeux voyaient trouble et son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration, hachée, semblait prouver qu'elle était sous le coup d'une décharge d'adrénaline assez conséquente. Elle s'agrippa aux pierres, s'égratignant presque les paumes sur leur aspérité, et se redressa finalement avec beaucoup de mal. Sa tête tournait à lui donner envie de vomir, elle devait très certainement avoir une commotion. La jeune sorcière plongea sa main dans sa poche, connaissant un sort contre les traumatismes.  
Sa baguette n'y était pas.  
Son regard fondit aussitôt vers le bas, cherchant désespérément une forme brune longiligne sur le sol. Mais rien. Elle se pencha davantage, plissant ses prunelles dans le but de préciser sa vue, mais rien n'y faisait. Au contraire, une douleur aiguë envahit même ses sinus alors qu'elle se courbait vers l'avant. Un ricanement particulièrement sardonique retentit alors qu'elle laissait échapper une plainte rauque... Elle se tourna vers Drago Malefoy qui faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Espèce d'idiote…

Sans grand espoir, elle tendit sa main vers lui, priant pour qu'il la lui rende… mais c'était juste insensé.

- Quoi, tu crois que je vais te la rendre ?, se moqua-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard suppliant. Elle était vraiment en très mauvaise posture. Se tenir debout alors qu'elle était choquée n'allait pas l'aider, et elle se demandait combien de temps elle pouvait gagner avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Elle s'appuya alors contre le mur, cherchant juste à apaiser son crâne vraisemblablement martelé par un burin invisible.

- Je… Pardon. Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû parler comme cela, abdiqua-t-elle sans en penser un seul mot.

Il haussa un sourcil, narquois. Évidemment, il n'allait pas la croire. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la croie… Elle avait juste besoin qu'il accepte son ton suppliant –qu'il devait savourer comme la plus belle des victoires- et qu'il lui rende sa baguette. Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était qu'il ne la laisse pas crever là… Était-ce vraiment si dur de s'exécuter pour lui ?

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- Malefoy, s'il te plait, grinça-t-elle.

- Non.

Le blond commençait à s'approcher d'elle lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Hermione retenait encore son souffle quand un jeune homme fit son apparition. C'était un Serdaigle, trainant constamment avec Darius Sharma, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst et Miranda Wheeler... Hermione le connaissait de vue depuis de longues années. Il était de septième année, tout comme elle, et avait sa petite réputation auprès de la gente féminine : William Blake.  
En outre, il était l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Serdaigles et s'entendait très bien avec Seamus Finnegan et Victor Frobisher. Il lui avait demandé si elle n'avait pas un rouleau de parchemin à lui dépanner, un jour, en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et elle avait rarement autant rougi qu'à cet instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?, lui lança Malefoy en s'écartant un peu d'Hermione.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers eux, semblant enfin prendre conscience de leur présence.

- J'étais en colle avec Rogue. Je me rends actuellement dans mon dortoir, lâcha-t-il avec un air de quelqu'un qui n'a ni la force ni l'envie de discuter.

Visiblement, ils se connaissaient.  
Hermione était plongée dans sa contemplation, complètement absorbée. Elle mit son abrutissement sur le compte de la commotion mais son cœur battait irrégulièrement. Blake était brun aux yeux bleus-océan, il était plutôt svelte et assez bien bâti. Un physique plutôt au dessus de la moyenne sans trop exagérer… Mais c'était surtout ce charme mystérieux se dégageant de lui qui le rendait attirant.  
Drago, quant à lui, le regardait à présent d'un air mi-sceptique, mi-moqueur… comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de très intéressant…

- C'est pour le cours de Potions de la dernière fois ?, s'enquit-il soudain, narquois.

- Ouais, confirma le Serdaigle en se décoiffant complètement, probablement sans faire exprès.

Hermione ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient exactement mais elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu parler d'un cours avec Rogue qui avait mal tourné pour les septième-année de Serdaigle. Toute la classe avait été punie pour X raison injuste, _encore_ –ce genre d'incident se produisait au moins une fois par mois-.

- Salut, Hermione, la salua William avec un sourire amical.

La jeune sorcière sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues en quelques secondes.

- Salut…, répondit-elle maladroitement.

Il se souvenait d'elle ! Comment était-ce possible qu'il se souvienne d'elle ? Personne ne se souvenait d'elle… pas même ses plus proches amis.  
Hermione arbora un sourire timide. Il l'avait remarquée… C'était probablement l'élément qui allait sauver sa journée, voire sa semaine. Alors tout le monde n'était pas imperméable à sa présence ? Les gens la voyaient ! _Miracle._

- Bien, je vais me coucher, finit-il par dire en baillant. Bonsoir à vous deux et bonne chance pour le match de samedi, Malefoy.

- C'est toi qui va en avoir besoin, lança le blond sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le brun afficha un rictus sournois et disparut dans un murmure de _« Si tu le dis… ». _Hermione contempla son départ avec un air désolé. Sa présence avait été une bouffée d'air mais à présent, l'oppression allait reprendre. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur le Serpentard, elle se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait avec une sorte de dégout non dissimulé.

- Eh bien quoi, Granger ? Il te plait ?, railla-t-il.

Un rougissement intempestif siégea aussitôt sur ses joues. De quoi se mêlait-il, au juste ? Le blond garda son sourire mais ses yeux se firent plus sombres.

- Il n'est pas pour toi, sang-de-bourbe. De toute façon personne n'est pour toi, et tu n'es pour personne.

Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, coinçant son avant bras contre la gorge de la jeune fille qui peinait grandement à respirer.

- Tu n'es _rien_. Et tu es laide, vraiment _laide_. Personne n'aime les gens laids, encore moins lorsqu'ils sont stupides…

_Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je suis plus intelligente que toi, pauvre déchet raciste ! _

Elle ferma les yeux, rouge de ne pouvoir reprendre son souffle, ne pouvant espérer articuler une seule syllabe avec une telle pression. Elle le sentit se rapprocher de ses cheveux et de son oreille. Son souffle vint réchauffer la joue encore fraiche de l'extérieur. Que fichait-il, bon sang ?  
Et doucement, il inspira son odeur… Du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla.

- Et si je cassais ta baguette, Granger ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et il relâcha un peu la pression afin qu'elle puisse respirer un minimum. Il avait probablement envie d'entendre ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à sa proposition. Elle n'osa toutefois pas en songeant à l'idée que si elle se montrait insolente, il reprendrait sa strangulation avec davantage d'ardeur.  
Le regard du Serpentard se fit plus dur. _Donne-moi des raisons… Donne-moi des raisons de me montrer cruel, sang-de-bourbe…,_ pensait-il. Elle le regardait avec une telle détresse que sa mâchoire se contracta bientôt avec colère.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça !, s'écria-t-il en s'écartant d'elle, lui lançant sa baguette dessus alors qu'elle s'affalait sur le sol.

Le bout de bois vint lui fouetter la joue et retomba à terre en laissant échapper quelques étincelles mécontentes. Il tourna les talons en la laissant là, allongée sur le sol froid et dur, s'assoupissant dans une sorte de fatigue terrible. Celle que l'approche de la mort accompagne. Elle s'endormit doucement, oubliant la douleur qui cognait son crâne et la chaleur qui enserrait encore sa gorge…

[…]

* * *

**H**ermione se réveillait, les vacances de Noël commençaient. Ce n'était pourtant pas une bonne nouvelle : elle avait décliné l'invitation de Ronald de passer le réveillon au terrier et ce dernier s'y rendait avec Harry, et les deux autres cruches évidemment. Elle sentait que ce pas en était peut-être un de trop. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient les vacances de Noël séparés depuis quelques années.  
Ils s'éloignaient d'elle invariablement et cela faisait mal après autant de complicité partagée. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas leur manquer particulièrement, à eux. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas conscience de sa solitude, de la façon dont elle vivait la situation. Mais s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas suffisamment. Ils ne s'en _souciaient_ pas suffisamment. C'était eux qui laissaient dépérir leur relation, celle qui avait été une amitié pure et sincère durant des années…

Elle avait beau essayer de déculpabiliser, cela ne fonctionnait que durant quelques secondes. Certes, c'était de leur faute, en grande partie… Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils s'éloignaient, c'est parce que ce qu'elle avait à leur offrir n'était pas suffisant à leurs yeux. Sur un point de vue amical, elle s'était pourtant toujours évertuée à faire preuve de tendresse, de souci et de soutien envers ses deux amis. Elle avait bien évidemment toujours noté la relation privilégiée qu'ils partageaient tous les deux en tant que meilleurs amis, mais elle pensait qu'ils ressentaient une chose similaire envers elle. Différente, certes, mais de la même intensité. Ils avaient toujours voulu la protéger, en quelque sorte, ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et elle leur renvoyait l'ascenseur le plus souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Elle les aidait constamment, les laissait s'ouvrir à elle avec ferveur et sérieux. Elle compatissait, consolait, rationalisait, relativisait… Elle faisait apparaître la perspective loin devant, et leur permettait d'avancer.

Mais ils n'avaient plus besoin d'une épaule aujourd'hui, railla-t-elle sinistrement en son for-intérieur. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un vagin à remplir. Cette idée lui était intolérable. L'idée que Ron s'éloigne d'elle lui infligeait une sorte de mal au cœur dérangeant et constamment présent. Il s'effaçait petit à petit, cela dit… Elle s'habituait.  
Tout cela était vraiment _mauvais._

La jeune sorcière se débarrassa de la grosse couverture qui lui tenait chaud et enfila ses chaussons. Drago Malefoy devait être rentré au manoir familial pour les congés, elle n'avait donc rien à craindre durant ces vacances.

_Il va probablement faire ses trucs de mangemort._

Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac. Elle alla se doucher et s'habilla rapidement d'une tunique grise en coton : cadeau de Molly Weasley. Le vêtement était plutôt moulant et donnait l'impression de faire robe d'été, ce qui était vraiment contradictoire avec la météo actuelle. Elle frotta ses bras en regardant la neige papillonner dans le ciel à travers la fenêtre et enfila un gilet doux et chaud. Après avoir passé un certain temps à mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre et à en faire le ménage, la Gryffondor décida d'aller étudier dans la salle commune, près de la cheminée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte, le feu brûlait ardemment et quelqu'un était déjà assis à la place à laquelle elle projetait de s'installer. S'arrêtant au beau milieu de son geste, elle hésita à abandonner son idée : il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Au moment où elle esquissa le mouvement pour refermer sa porte, il leva les yeux et l'aperçut. Un arc-en-ciel d'émotions traversa alors son regard. De la surprise, de l'impassibilité, de la moquerie, puis de l'exaspération.

- Granger ? Tu n'es pas avec Weasmoche et Potter ?

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas et finit par ouvrir sa porte pour sortir de sa chambre : _adieu la tranquillité tant espérée._

- C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais, railla-t-il.

Malefoy replongea dans son livre : il n'était pas d'humeur à la torturer davantage, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment prévu sa présence… Elle s'approcha du foyer et saisit le tisonnier, triturant les braises pour les faire grésiller. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et s'aperçut de sa tenue. Il la détailla de haut en bas alors qu'elle était dos à lui avant de reprendre sa lecture, un imperceptible sourire s'étant glissé sur ses lèvres.

- Pour qui t'es-tu habillée comme ça, Granger ? Pour Blake ?, la provoqua-t-il sans quitter sa lecture des yeux.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec lenteur, surprise à l'idée qu'il ait remarqué ce qu'elle portait. C'est vrai qu'il était une personne assez portée sur l'apparence et qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à la dénigrer sur ses habitudes vestimentaires… Mais de là à lui poser une question pareille.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Mais après tout, si tu veux le savoir, pour personne. J'aime bien cette robe, voilà tout, finit-elle simplement par dire, pensant clore le dialogue.

- Oui, mieux vaut ne pas avoir d'attentes, finit-il par ajouter en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Hermione le jaugea pendant quelques secondes, amusée.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Pardon ?

Mais Drago avait très bien compris : elle se fichait de lui. Elle avait sous-entendu qu'il ne valait mieux pas, _pour lui_, qu'il ait des attentes envers _elle_… Suggérant donc également par là, probablement, qu'_il_ n'obtiendrait rien de _sa part_.

_Sale petite… _

Il la dévisagea avec hostilité : son visage restait aussi pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, une simple lueur de malice brillait étrangement dans ses prunelles. Surpris, il se laissa attraper par le silence et elle s'enfuit par le tableau avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer.

Elle aurait pu passer des vacances en Espagne avec ses parents, mais elle avait décidé de rester après avoir appris qu'un certain Serdaigle restait également durant les fêtes... Ce n'était évidemment pas la seule raison : si elle sortait de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne rester qu'avec des moldus. C'était encore la guerre, malgré tout… Malgré le fait que _certains_ ne l'oubliassent trop souvent. Mettre en danger ses parents n'était pas l'activité lui faisant le plus envie…  
Et puis ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de rester à Poudlard. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Malefoy restait aussi.

Ils étaient vraiment peu à avoir imité leur choix, une petite dizaine tout au plus. Hermione s'était rendue dans la grande-salle pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait après les décorations : tout était superbe. De grands sapins se dressaient fièrement, constellés de flocons translucides et brillants. Au lieu des quatre grandes tables disposées habituellement se dressait une autre, plus petite, certainement dimensionnée pour l'occasion. William Blake semblait y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'assit non loin de lui et se servit en viennoiseries.

Oui, Hermione la sérieuse avait craqué. Hermione la sage, Hermione la prude, Hermione la coincée… Cette Hermione là était tombée amoureuse. Cela était arrivé petit à petit : des sourires dans des couloirs, maintenant qu'elle avait eu la preuve concrète de son existence à ses yeux. Puis des petites discussions entre les cours en commun… Et des discussions pendant l'étude surveillée… Et le soir après diner… Et… !

Et finalement le vif encouragement de la jeune sorcière pour les Serdaigles durant un match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. Elle qui pourtant n'accrochait pas tellement avec ce sport.  
Le Serdaigle la vit et lui sourit, l'engageant à se mettre en face de lui d'un signe de tête, ce qu'elle finit par faire avec un air gêné.

- Salut !

- Bonjour, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit de nouveau et entreprit de leur servir un peu de jus de citrouille. Elle articula un timide merci, accompagné d'un sourire un peu crispé. Pour reprendre un peu de contenance, elle porta le gobelet qu'il venait de remplir à ses lèvres.

- Alors, pourquoi restes-tu durant les fêtes ?

Elle eut du mal à avaler sa gorgée de jus.

_Pour toi_, en partie.

- Eh bien… Je… Mes amis… Et ma famille… Enfin bon…, expliqua-t-elle avec une maladresse proche de la parodie.

- Je vois, dit-il en riant un peu.

- Et toi ?, éluda-t-elle.

- Mes parents allaient chez une tante que je n'apprécie pas trop… Donc bon, je leur ai dit que je passais mon tour. Et puis j'avais envie de rester ici pour travailler et pour m'entrainer au Quidditch… Depuis la défaite contre Serpentard, c'est assez difficile de redresser la barre…

Hermione acquiesça en mâchant une brioche aux pépites de chocolat.

- Je compte travailler, moi aussi, précisa-t-elle. Pourrais-je venir jeter un coup d'œil à ton entrainement au Quidditch ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée et…

- Tu veux vendre des infos à l'ennemi ?, se moqua-t-il en faisant certainement allusion à Harry.

Elle rit un peu.

- Non… En fait, je ne comprends pas grand-cho…

- Alors, Granger ? On drague ?

Le Serpentard s'affala sur le banc à côté de Liam, et ce dernier lui lança un regard étonné et quelque peu méfiant. Malefoy lui adressa quant à lui un sourire goguenard.

- Ravi de te voir, Blake…!, railla le blond avec un de ses habituels sourires détestables.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ?!, balbutia-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Quoi, je t'ai interrompue ?, s'enquit-il en feignant un air désolé.

La Gryffondor le fusilla tant bien que mal du regard, ne pouvant pourtant éviter que son visage respire le malaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, au jus-, commença-t-elle, la voix peu sûre.

- Tu as une pépite de chocolat…, coupa le Serdaigle sans accorder plus d'importance au blond et à la gêne de la jeune fille.

Hermione se détourna du blond pour plonger son regard dans celui de Liam. Le Serpentard fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Les yeux un peu écarquillés, elle s'empara aussitôt d'une serviette, s'essuyant vigoureusement la bouche. Liam pouffa de rire.

- Tu as tout étalé, fit le brun en feignant un air grave.

Il attrapa une autre serviette et se pencha par-dessus la table, essuyant la bouche d'Hermione comme si elle avait été un enfant. Rouge comme une tomate mûre, la jeune sorcière n'esquissa pas un mouvement.

_Oh. Seigneur. Merlin._

- Voilà, finit-il par dire en se rasseyant.

Hermione se toucha les lèvres machinalement, perturbée d'avoir senti un autre contact que le sien les effleurer.

- Merci, William, finit-elle par dire poliment.

- Argh, lâcha ce dernier en bouchant impulsivement ses oreilles. Ne m'appelle pas William ! Liam, c'est très bien.

La brune lâcha un rire et agréa. Liam, cela sonnait bien. Cela sonnait naturel, et proche… Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il essayait toujours de la mettre la plus à l'aise possible et c'était quelque chose qui lui manquait depuis un long laps de temps. A vrai dire, une personne à cette même table s'évertuait à ce qu'elle ressente tout l'inverse donc les manœuvres du Serdaigle étaient plus que les bienvenues.  
Le blond, d'ailleurs, la dévisageait avec un sourire sournois, mélangeant lentement son café en haussant subtilement les sourcils dès qu'elle lui jetait un coup d'œil affolé. Elle avait raison de paniquer car il était imprévisible…

- Bien, je vais me préparer et chercher mon balai, tu m'accompagnes ?, finit par demander le Serdaigle en se levant de table.

- Oui !

Ils quittèrent la table sous le regard sagace du Serpentard.

- A plus, Malefoy…!, salua William.

- Hm Hm…

Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent et alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la grande salle, Hermione éclata de rire. Le serpent porta sa tasse à sa bouche, songeur.

* * *

**L**e vent soufflait dans le parc de Poudlard. Le lac était vraiment de plus en plus gelé. Encore quelques jours et les élèves viendraient s'amuser dessus et probablement se casser un membre. Les batailles de boule-de-neige étaient déjà tolérées durant cette période de l'année, du moment qu'elle ne venait pas perturber le travail de Rusard ou d'un autre membre d'autorité. William chevauchait son balai tandis qu'Hermione, assise dans la neige sur une couverture imperméable, contemplait le moindre de ses gestes. Il lui parlait de balai et de Quidditch et elle absorbait ses paroles alors qu'elle avait été si imperméable à celles d'Harry et de Ronald… _Merlin, que je suis futile…_, se disait-elle.

- Donc bon, tu vois, comme je te le disais, les Nimbus font toute la différence… Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que confirme Alkie Alderton _(3) _dans _« Balais, nos fiers destriers » (4)_, finit par dire le Serdaigle après une longue démonstration.

La jeune sorcière agréa, comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de la dernière demi-heure. C'était peut-être un petit problème qu'il n'ait fait que parler de Quidditch : elle n'y connaissait strictement rien, était obligée de le croire sur parole et il était très curieux de la prendre à revers sur un sujet. Elle avait auparavant essayé de se cultiver davantage sur la stratégie des divers jeux de balais mais le sujet ne l'avait jamais passionnée…

- Es-tu déjà montée sur un balai ?

- Euh… Durant les cours d'initiation au vol, en première année…, marmotta-t-elle, se souvenant de l'expérience peu reluisante.

- Je vois… Et tu n'avais pas aimé ça ?

- Eh bien… D'abord j'ai passé plus de trois quarts d'heure, à chaque cours, avant de réussir à appeler mon balai… Et une fois montée dessus, je n'ai jamais réussi à dépasser les cinq mètres. C'est pourtant en volant aussi bas que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais sujette à un vertige affreux… alors bon…

Il rit de bon cœur avant de la regarder avec compassion. On ne pouvait pas être bon en tout ! Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal qu'il soit bien meilleur qu'elle sur un sujet. Bien sûr, cela avait été le cas avec Harry et Ron, mais curieusement… Elle n'avait jamais considéré cela comme un domaine « légitime ». A présent, elle reconsidérait cette réflexion…

- Tu as l'air de vraiment aimer ça, toi…, constata-t-elle avec un joli sourire.

- J'avoue que c'est vraiment ce que je préfère… J'imagine que c'est une affaire de sensations ! C'est dommage que tu aies le vertige, j'allais te proposer de monter derrière ou devant moi… Et on aurait pu aller faire un tour ?

Il fallait peser le pour et le contre… Hermione en mourait d'envie mais elle était très réticente… _Il s'agissait d'un balai, tout de même._

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as peur, je nous pose tout de suite et tu pourras descendre…, la rassura-t-il.

- … Bon, très bien… D'accord.

Elle se leva et chevaucha le balai à son tour, craignant qu'il ne puisse supporter leurs deux poids, mais le Serdaigle ne semblait pas inquiet et il s'élança en tapant du pied. Elle s'accrocha aussitôt à son torse en refrénant un cri.

- Oh Merlin !, s'écria-t-elle toutefois.

Il éclata de rire mais alla doucement pour ne pas trop la brusquer. Après tout, il s'agissait de lui montrer ce qui le passionnait tant, pas de l'en écœurer à vie ! Hermione, quant à elle, s'empêchait furieusement de lui demander de se poser, soucieuse de passer pour ce qu'elle était finalement : une peureuse. Il y avait ça, et puis aussi, elle désirait montrer qu'elle avait un réel intérêt et du véritable respect pour sa passion… Il était si compréhensif au sujet de son propre intérêt pour la culture et la lecture qu'elle ne pouvait envoyer cela balader et prétendre que le Quidditch était, comme elle l'avait toujours pensé, un sport suicidaire, dangereux et parfois même un peu stupide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à avoir le tournis et finit par céder, lui demandant de la reposer au sol. Il ne valait mieux pas attendre d'être saisie de nausées pour le lui réclamer…

- Désolée… Je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour ça, bredouilla-t-elle, pivoine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends bien. Ma petite sœur aussi est comme toi…

Hermione ne sut pas si elle devait le prendre bien ou non mais il arborait un sourire si adorable qu'elle ne s'en soucia rapidement plus. Il s'élança dans les airs, aussi célère qu'une bourrasque, pour commencer vraiment à s'entrainer : et elle le regarda voler durant une trentaine de minutes… Il exécutait diverses cabrioles dans les airs, lui expliquant à chaque fois en vitesse ce qu'il faisait et comment ses techniques et tactiques pouvaient s'appliquer dans une situation au courant d'un match. Être attrapeur était vraiment quelque chose de difficile. Curieusement, elle se fit réflexion qu'elle en connaissait trois ! Harry, Liam… et l'autre déjection d'hippogriffe.  
Rita Skeeter l'aurait traitée de femme d'attrapeurs si elle avait été encore en mesure d'écrire des torchons sur elle et ses amis.

Finalement, Liam se posa au sol et décida de rentrer dans sa salle commune en attendant le déjeuner. Il lui proposa de se retrouver le soir et elle accepta avec plaisir, se rendant le cœur léger dans sa propre salle commune… enfin, celle des préfets…  
Cette dernière était heureusement déserte et Hermione s'installa à la table de travail afin de finir les devoirs pour le mois suivant… Elle savait que c'était navrant mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Finalement, travailler se révéla difficile car le brun monopolisait son esprit. Il était si charmant…

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme la dernière des mijaurées. Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle groupie et se comporter comme telle, même si elle ne le montrait pas forcément au grand jour, n'était pas un trait de caractère très flatteur. Une vision d'horreur lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'elle s'imagina glousser de concert avec Lavande et Cho dans un couloir, au passage d'Harry, Ron et Liam discutant gaiement.

_Eurk._

Au moment où ce mot prenait vie dans son esprit, le tableau claqua sur ses gonds, provoquant un cri indigné de son habitant. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas, peu intéressé par l'originalité des jérémiades que criaillait la peinture. Hermione commença aussitôt à ranger ses affaires, se décidant à aller dans sa chambre plutôt que de rester avec le Serpentard. Il suffisait qu'il rentre dans une pièce pour rendre l'atmosphère glaciale. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son comportement affreux ou encore du fait qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'un reptile au sang et au cœur froids. Ou encore, peut-être était-ce ses yeux qui créaient autant de tension ?  
Il la dévisageait, d'ailleurs, l'air à la fois hostile et exaspéré.

_Tu crois que je suis particulièrement contente de te trouver là, moi aussi ? Abruti sans cervelle._

- Alors ? C'était bien l'entrainement ? Il te l'a mis où son balai pour que tu aies l'air si heureuse ?

En effet, quelques secondes auparavant, elle respirait la joie. Mais à présent, tout semblait s'écrouler. Elle rougit intempestivement face au sous-entendu formulé et s'essaya à marmotter une défense bancale. Ce fut un échec.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a enfin sorti celui qui siégeait dans ton postérieur de nonne, Granger, enchaina le Serpentard, la voix de plus en plus railleuse.

Elle serra les dents et les poings, se retenant le plus possible de lui répondre. Ces jeux l'épuisaient vite et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y jouer aujourd'hui.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Malefoy. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu viennes m'insulter ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, qui recula. Ses yeux la transpercèrent littéralement.

- Ton existence me répugne.

Malefoy avait assené cela sans la moindre retenue et dans la plus grande froideur. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de faire autrement, le contourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il valait mieux l'ignorer maintenant car une telle phrase promettait une suite qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre.

- _Pas si vite_, Granger.

Sa phrase préférée. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu murmurer ces mots… Des dizaines… Des centaines de fois, peut-être. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il y avait ce sursaut dans ses entrailles : cette sensation que tout allait mal et que rien n'allait s'arranger par la suite. Pire, que tout allait empirer dans la seconde. Cette phrase, c'était le commencement des emmerdes.  
Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux du Serpentard avec une appréhension digne d'une session d'oral d'examen.

- _Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi_.

_Sans blague._

- Tu n'en auras jamais « fini » avec moi, Malefoy… A part si tu me tues…, finit-elle par dire, lasse.

- C'est un défi ?, s'enquit-il, amusé par son audace.

- C'est une constatation…, contesta-t-elle froidement.

Le blond esquissa un sourire narquois avant de s'approcher d'elle à nouveau. Et encore une fois, elle recula. Elle était bientôt arrivée dans sa chambre, et dans sa tête, elle se mit à faire l'inventaire des formules magiques qui pourraient l'empêcher de la suivre si toutefois il essayait.

- J'ai vu MacGonagall. On doit organiser le bal du réveillon qui aura lieu au le retour des élèves. Et aussi… On devra l'inaugurer, ajouta-t-il en prenant un air nauséeux.

La jeune sorcière faillit s'étouffer.

_C'est une plaisanterie. Merlin, dîtes-moi que c'est une fichue plaisanterie._

Inaugurer un bal avec Malefoy. Danser avec Malefoy. _Approcher Malefoy, toucher Malefoy. _Son estomac se crispa avec davantage d'ardeur, lui donnant une furieuse envie de dégobiller sur ses propres chaussures. Ce n'était pas envisageable. MacGonagall avait dû tomber sur la tête. Hermione avait beau la respecter en tant que professeur et en tant que femme, cette dernière ne pouvait lui imposer pareille idée.

- Écoute, Malefoy, je vais la persuader que c'est impossible. Elle m'écoutera…, commença-t-elle, à moitié convaincue par le pauvre discours qu'elle lui servait.

Drago la poussa contre le mur et s'approcha d'elle pour l'y coller. Le cœur d'Hermione loupa plusieurs battements et sa respiration s'accéléra significativement. Depuis la dernière fois où il lui avait fait du mal physiquement, elle avait bien du mal à rester en sa présence, autres personnes dans la salle, ou non. Mais là, ils étaient seuls… Et pire, tout semblait démontrer qu'il avait encore envie de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Mais qui pourrait vouloir de toi consciemment, Granger ? Tu vas être obligée d'y aller _seule_…

- J'inviterai quelqu'un, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il éclata d'un rire glacial.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? _La Sang-de-bourbe recherche l'amour_… Titre d'enfer !

- Tais-toi, Malefoy, siffla-t-elle en se dégageant. Je préfère encore y aller seule qu'y aller avec toi !

Le Serpentard la plaqua plus brutalement encore contre la surface froide et dure. Son regard la stria, forant ses yeux comme à la recherche du moindre courage résiduel dans l'unique but de l'anéantir.

- Comme si ton jugement ou ton approbation avaient de l'importance, pauvre idiote. On ira et c'est tout.

- Tu me fais mal, se plaignit-elle sèchement en essayant vainement de le repousser.

- C'est voulu, l'informa-t-il froidement.

Il lui faisait vraiment peur, en cet instant. Elle le sentait capable du pire et cela la pétrifiait. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, et la fuite en nécessitait beaucoup… A vrai dire, elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour articuler un mot.

- Tu voulais inviter l'autre imbécile, peut-être ?, railla-t-il soudain.

- Liam n'est pas un imbécile !, s'énerva-t-elle brusquement, retrouvant aussitôt ses facultés de réflexion.

Cela sembla irriter le Serpentard encore davantage, ou du moins, le pousser à la brusquer plus.

- Qui a dit que je parlais de lui ? Je parlais de Weasmoche, éluda le blond pour la mettre davantage en colère. Et puis tu l'appelles Liam, maintenant ? Dis-donc, ça devient chaud bouillant… Bientôt, tu lui feras peut-être la bise !

N'y tenant plus, elle le gifla. Une marque rouge apparaissait lentement sur la joue d'albâtre de son bourreau. Furieuse et absolument paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'eut plus que les mots pour l'empêcher de répondre à ses coups. Incohérente, elle parvint tout de même à ouvrir la bouche :

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Malefoy ! Une bonne fois pour toutes !, s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant alors qu'il portait sa main jusqu'à son visage endolori, encore choqué de son geste.

La porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor claqua comme jamais auparavant et elle jeta un sort sur la poignée afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir. Elle recula alors lentement, les yeux fixés sur la serrure, jusqu'à buter contre son lit sur lequel elle s'effondra plus qu'elle ne s'assit.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle venait de frapper Drago Malefoy et elle eut la sensation horrible que le cauchemar ne débutait que maintenant.

* * *

**(1) Malagrif tâcheté : une créature terrestre ressemblant à un homard. Il ne faut en aucun cas manger le Malagrif tacheté car sa chair est impropre à la consommation humaine et provoque une forte fièvre et un urticaire verdâtre.(Wiki Harry Potter ©)**

**(2) Merci à GrumpyApple! **

**(3) Alkie Alderton : ingénieur en balai - (Rowling ©)**

**(4)_ « Balais, nos fiers destriers » - _(Madelight ©)**

**Les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur.**


	3. Chapitre II

I know what lies beneath, I've seen the flash of teeth.  
Conspiring with the reef to sink our ship…  
The wind's a cheating wife, her tongue a thirsty knife.  
And she could take your life with one good kiss.

_Red Sky_ – Thrice

* * *

_Je ne comprends pas. Franchement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui me prenait à l'époque. « Tu es la plus belle », et alors ? Je ne plaisante pas. On a dit que certaines vélanes ne m'égalaient pas en beauté, mais je m'en contrefous, Salazar. Je ne comprends plus mes anciens choix : c'était pourtant simple de quitter ce chemin sinueux._

_Je croyais que nous étions semblables car nous aimions l'argent, le pouvoir, le sexe. Le reste ne me semblait qu'accessoire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête. C'est toi que j'avais choisi, parmi tous les autres. C'est toi, le seul, l'unique, qui me paraissait fait pour moi. Une vaste mascarade : je me suis tant trompée. Je n'ai pas arrêté._

_C'était elle qui me fallait, et depuis le début. Parfois, je me rends compte que j'ignore toujours pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde à nouveau. Là, tout s'éclaire. Tout paraît limpide._

_J'ai essayé d'écouter les rumeurs, mais elles vont toutes dans le même sens. On ne se ressemble plus et j'en suis heureuse. Personne ne comprend : jusqu'au dernier crétin qui s'étonne. Je suis enfin heureuse._

_O.N_

**C**hapitre II

Frapper Malefoy, c'était le toucher avant tout. Le toucher dans son orgueil, dans sa fierté, et même dans son intégrité physique… Dans son intégrité d'homme. Frapper Malefoy, c'était donc se condamner à être frappée un jour, à son tour. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir porté la main sur lui, et elle doutait qu'il ne se prive d'apporter une certaine réciprocité à cet acte.  
Ses doigts, d'abord brûlants –car même si elle aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer, elle s'était fait mal en le giflant-, s'étaient comme vidés de leur sang petit à petit et semblaient à présent accueillir le froid extérieur au cœur même de leurs trajectoires veineuses.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, elle se demanda s'il allait conserver une marque de ce qu'elle lui avait infligé. Durant même quelques stupides secondes, elle imagina ce que ce serait s'il en gardait une trace toute sa vie…  
Elle l'imagina, devant un miroir dans sa chambre, toucher sa joue d'un air écœuré comme s'il avait été touché par une bestiole répugnante. Il devrait probablement être en train de chercher un sort pour se soigner. Partagée entre l'envie qu'il efface toute trace de l'incident et celle qu'il en garde un souvenir visible jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle porta ses propres doigts à sa joue comme pour mesurer la force de l'impact que sa main avait pu porter.

_J'espère que cela lui a remis le cerveau en place et que ses connexions neuronales se seront enfin branchées suite au choc. Mais ne rêvons pas trop. _

Hermione était sortie de sa chambre dès qu'elle avait entendu au loin une douche se mettre en route, cette dernière l'avertissant de l'emplacement de l'autre affreux. Courant à travers la salle commune, car peu désireuse de s'éterniser, elle avait entrebâillé le tableau et s'était précipitée dehors. Une fois sortie de leurs appartements, elle était plus sereine. Elle devait retrouver Liam en bas pour réveillonner avec lui. Elle défroissa un peu sa tunique avant d'entrer dans la grande-salle, puis le chercha du regard. Il était en pleine discussion avec un garçon de sixième année et apparemment, ils discutaient d'une chose très amusante. Hermione lui fit un petit signe, et le visage du brun s'éclaira encore davantage lorsqu'il la vit. Il s'approcha d'elle après s'être excusé à l'autre garçon, l'air ravi.

- Jolie robe !

- Je la portais déjà ce matin, précisa Hermione en rougissant.

- Oui mais tu la cachais sous ta cape !, se moqua le Serdaigle.

- Il fait froid, mine de rien, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée de s'habiller de manière plus féminine. Apparemment, les membres de la gente masculine ne s'attardaient sur vous que si vous vous pliiez un minimum aux critères d'attirance. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire de cynisme par rapport à Liam alors que cette pensée était toute dirigée contre Malefoy, et cessa donc de songer à tout ça. Le fait est qu'elle avait fait un effort et que ce dernier s'était vu remarqué. C'était tout ce qui comptait puisque la personne pour laquelle elle l'avait entre autres fait semblait avoir apprécié sa tenue. Certes, cela avait été un peu gâché par le fait que la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus l'aie remarqué elle-aussi, mais cela n'avait que très peu d'importance, finalement.

Affamés, ils prirent des assiettes et les remplirent généreusement au buffet de Noël. William mentionna que les elfes avaient fait un excellent travail, comme d'habitude, ce à quoi Hermione sourit avec contrition. Il n'était peut-être pas au courant qu'elle menait une action pour «libérer» les elfes de leurs chaines d'esclavage. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pensé à mal et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il avait dit ça pour faire la conversation...  
Elle devait sérieusement cesser de réfléchir et d'extrapoler tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Certes, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tant d'attention et elle ressentait le besoin de comprendre la moindre de ses insinuations afin de ne pas passer à côté d'une quelconque attirance qu'il éprouverait envers elle... Mais cela la faisait devenir en quelque sorte paranoïaque face à chacun des mots qu'il laissait émerger de son orifice buccal.

- Ce serait sympa de dîner sur la tour d'astronomie, non ?, la coupa-t-il dans sa réflexion.

Hermione fut réellement enchantée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à profiter de la vue qu'offrait la tour. Apparemment, il était de ceux qui aimaient s'y rendre également. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de propension aux septième-année que de s'y rendre avec nostalgie. Les cours d'astronomie de sixième et de septième année n'étaient plus concentrées sur l'étude télescopique mais bien sur la vision humaine de la voie lactée. Ils n'avaient donc plus l'occasion, comme plus jeunes, de gravir ses escaliers pour retrouver le professeur Sinistra et sa voix claire leur dicter des positions à entrer dans leurs télescopes usés.

- On a le droit ?, demanda-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. C'était le genre de détail qui la tracassait toujours.

- Tu es préfète !, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle le lui rendit, peu sûre.

- Il doit faire froid quand même, là-haut...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je connais un sort…, lança-t-il sur un ton énigmatique.

La jeune sorcière lui jeta un regard inquisiteur auquel il répondit par un sourire avant de lui attraper le poignet ballant de sa propre main libre. Sa poigne n'était pas brusque comme celle de Malefoy, elle était juste douce et spontanée. Elle se laissa donc agréablement tenir par cette étreinte charmante.

- Allez, allons-y !

Hermione reporta son regard sur le reste de la salle et, constatant que personne ne les regardait, emboita le pas au brun. Ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy qui rentrait dans la grande-salle, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il adressa à Hermione un regard glacial, suivi d'un sourire sarcastique en jetant un coup d'œil aux mains liées des deux sorciers face à lui.  
Liam ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et continua d'avancer. La Gryffondor quant à elle n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire. Elle se retourna et constata que le blond avait déjà disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, elle dût tout de même se résoudre à se détourner car elle menaçait de chuter vu l'allure à laquelle l'entrainait William. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination et s'installèrent tandis que Liam lançait un sort curieux.

Il dressa sa baguette perpendiculairement au sol et une fontaine dorée en émergea, formant une opercule brillante au-dessus d'eux. Cette dernière se courba sur les côtés, à la manière d'une serre et finit par toucher le sol.

- C'est un sortilège d'englobement ? _(1)_, s'enquit Hermione en le regardant faire.

- Oui… Je vois que cela ne t'est pas étranger, c'est pourtant peu connu… Enfin, je ne devrais pas sous-estimer la meilleure étudiante de Poudlard, après tout !, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rougit aussitôt et préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur la manœuvre de sa baguette. Des ondes couleur or et nacre se baladaient le long de la surface translucide, et une chaleur commença très nettement à se répandre en son enceinte.

- C'est de la très belle magie.

- Et de la vieille surtout.

C'était donc une sorte de globe doré qui les enveloppait, jusqu'au moment où il disparut. Lorsque l'on s'approchait de sa surface, il reprenait apparence… Hermione laissa sa main l'effleurer, puis le traverser. Aussitôt, elle sentit la nette différence entre la température intérieure et extérieure.

- Tu as fait un excellent travail, remarqua-t-elle, vraiment étonnée. Cela ne va pas être trop dur de maintenir une telle barrière ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habitué.

- Habitué ?

- J'utilise ce sort lorsqu'on est en match de Quidditch…

- N'est-ce pas prohibé ?, railla-t-elle soudain.

- Il n'y a aucune règle qui en stipule, ma foi, répondit-il, évasif.

Ils rirent en croisant le regard de l'autre puis commencèrent à manger. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien : Hermione apprit ainsi que William était de sang-mêlé.

- Mon père est un sorcier et ma mère une moldue. Elle est fascinée par tout ce qui à trait à la magie et espérait vraiment que j'hérite de mon père. En tout cas, mon père a tout de même tenu à ce que j'ai une éducation mêlée. Je suis donc allé dans une primaire moldue. Je ne te raconte pas le bazar royal lorsqu'il se passait des choses étranges… Mais globalement, je n'ai jamais eu de soucis… et puis j'avais beaucoup d'amis moldus. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas leur parler de ma deuxième nature mais bon… J'avais bien assez de mes parents à la maison pour en discuter… Et puis je savais que je finirais par aller à Poudlard. J'étais vraiment pressé ! Je m'en souviens…

La voix de Liam était très mélancolique et on percevait la nostalgie sur son beau visage. Hermione l'écoutait avec attention en souriant. C'était fascinant d'entendre d'autres expériences…

- Et toi ? Tu es une née-moldue, c'est ça ?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui… C'était vraiment… _bizarre_ quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard… J'étais plutôt bonne en classe quand j'étais petite et lorsque je me suis dit que j'allais changer de cursus…

Elle s'interrompit devant le rire de William.

- _Cursus_…, pouffa-t-il.

Elle rougit un peu.

- Oui, enfin… J'ai paniqué, je me suis dit que je devais tout apprendre alors que les autres enfants allaient déjà tout connaitre… Résultat des courses j'ai bassiné mes parents pour qu'on aille immédiatement à Londres pour aller m'acheter tous les bouquins possibles et imaginables… Je suis revenue avec l'intégralité des affaires de première année, en plus de tous les autres livres qui semblaient intéressants. Laisse-moi te dire que mes parents se sont ruinés ce jour-là !

Il pouffa de plus belle. La conversion de Livres en Gallions n'était vraiment pas avantageuse pour les moldus…

- N'empêche que j'ai tout lu durant l'été, au moins trois fois… Et dire que je pensais que cela ne suffirait pas !

- Tu aimes beaucoup les livres, non ?

- Oui…

Liam esquissa un joli sourire.

- C'est quelque chose que j'aime chez toi. Tu n'es pas superficielle comme les autres…Toujours à penser à leur maquillage et aux dernières capes à la mode chez la Guipure, soupira-t-il avec un air exaspéré.

Hermione devint rouge cerise. Jamais on ne lui avait fait cadeau d'un tel compliment.

- Oh… merci… Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait plaire à quelqu'un… Les gens ont tendance à me juger là-dessus d'habitude.

Le brun la regarda avec intensité et elle rougit davantage.

- Ils sont jaloux parce que tu sais bien plus de trucs qu'eux. C'est tout. Tu es brillante.

Elle ne sut décidément pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'on la complimentait sur ses connaissances. D'habitude, les autres considéraient ses aptitudes et sa soif de savoir comme des tares. A leurs yeux, il n'y avait rien de glorieux à être une miss je-sais-tout.  
William vit qu'elle était embarrassée et se décida à changer de sujet.

- Tu dois connaître plein de groupes de musiques moldus !

- Euh… Oui, ça va… Même si je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion d'en écouter : les appareils électroniques ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard.

- Ouais… Ne m'en parle pas. Mon oncle maternel adore m'acheter les derniers gadgets à la mode… comme des baladeurs… Mais vu que rien ne fonctionne ici... Mais tu me diras, cela fait deux ans que j'essaie de convertir une radio sorcière aux fréquences moldues et je pense que je pourrais y arriver...

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Les radios mobiles sorcières étaient interdites à Poudlard : les seules d'usage étaient fixées dans les salles-communes des quatre maisons. Même s'il outrepassait cette règle, elle était assez impressionnée par le but qu'il cherchait à atteindre.

- Je sais, ça craint un peu de découvrir ça en septième-année, se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

- Tu plaisantes, je n'aurais jamais essayé moi-même et je trouverais ça génial si tu y parvenais !, assura-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

- Dans ce cas je te montrerais si j'y arrive un jour, lui promit-il avec une mine amusée.

Hermione essaya de se gorger de leur discussion. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu partager une conversation de cette sorte.

- Je trouve ça très enrichissant d'avoir eu une enfance avec les deux points de vue, sorcier et moldu. Tu connais tous les avantages et inconvénients des deux mondes et tu peux donc compenser en connaissance de cause. Ce doit être très pratique, quand même, non ?

Liam porta un bout de dinde à ses lèvres avant de le mastiquer longuement, songeur.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis très heureux de mon éducation…, finit-il par approuver.

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte sur Hermione.

- Bon… Je vais aller me coucher…

- Moi aussi, je pense… On se voit demain ?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

- Je pense aller à Pré-au-Lard pour m'acheter une robe pour le bal…

- Le bal ?

- Oui, le bal du réveillon, précisa-t-elle. Après le retour des élèves.

- _Aaaah, oui_ j'en ai entendu parler. Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?...

Elle lâcha maladroitement le verre qu'elle tenait. Il vint s'éclater sur le sol dans un fracas aigu. Liam laissa son regard alterner entre ses mains tremblantes et les débris par terre.

- J'y vais avec… Malefoy…, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en lançant un sort de réparation.

- Oh…, articula-t-il, comprenant petit à petit ce qui l'avait perturbée.

- Parce que j'y suis obligée, précisa-t-elle avec précipitation.

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

- Oui, nous sommes préfets alors nous devons inaugurer le bal tous les deux… Mais ensuite je serais seule et…

- Alors on pourra s'y voir, j'espère ?

- Bien-sûr !

Dire que quelques jours auparavant, elle aurait rit au nez d'une pareille niaiserie. Ce qu'elle méprisait habituellement ? Voilà qu'elle brassait dedans.  
Il la raccompagna devant sa salle commune. Les deux sorciers se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi faire : Hermione était appuyée contre le tableau et se triturait les doigts, très concentrée sur ses pieds, et William regardait les alentours, les mains dans les poches.

- Bon… Ben je vais y aller…, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, bien-sûr…, approuva-t-il en se balançant sur ses pieds.

- Joyeux Noël…

- Joyeux Noël, Hermione…

Il allait s'approcher, certainement pour lui faire la bise, lorsque le tableau roula sur ses gonds. Hermione bascula en arrière et s'effondra sur le sol en s'y cognant violemment la tête. Trop assommée pour se relever, elle ne put comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit.  
Quand elle se réveilla, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle était allongée sur le canapé de sa salle commune. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal mais apparemment, quelqu'un avait eu la gentillesse de lui lancer un sortilège contre les traumatismes. Elle se redressa et vit que le tableau était entrebâillé : des murmures provenaient de l'extérieur. Les chuchotements cessèrent dans un rire suraigu et le tableau se referma sur Drago qui rentrait.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'esquisser un rictus sadique.

- Quoi ? Séquelles post-traumatiques ?, railla-t-il devant son air ahuri.

Hermione essaya de parler mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle inspira avec force et quitta le canapé pour rejoindre sa chambre, sans un mot. Le Serpentard sembla un peu fâché qu'elle ne réponde pas à sa provocation. Au moment où il s'asseyait dans le canapé, à la place qu'Hermione venait de céder, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre de la Gryffondor. Il tourna la tête vers la porte et entendit une sorte de sanglot étouffé, puis plus rien. A moitié curieux, tout-de-même, il s'approcha de la porte entrebâillée et observa l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle était là, par terre. On aurait dit une poupée désarticulée. Apparemment, le choc avait été plus important que prévu. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que ce n'était pas la première fois de la semaine qu'elle se cognait la tête. Il chassa bien vite ce souvenir de ses pensées et se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait présentement.

Il entra et s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était simplement endormie. Son visage était trop pâle, comme depuis quelques temps, et sa mine était douloureuse. Il posa sa baguette sur son front et murmura quelques incantations de soin, peu désireux de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Rien que penser au fait de devoir s'expliquer à Mme. Pomfresh lui donnait déjà des migraines.  
Drago lui lança ensuite un sort de lévitation, n'ayant pas non plus envie de la porter, et la fit voler jusqu'à son lit. Cette fille savait vraiment se montrer ennuyeuse quand elle le voulait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il s'en allait.

- Malefoy…?, articula-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle était dans sa chambre et plus précisément dans son lit... Ce qui signifiait, en d'autres termes, _qu'il l'avait aidée_. C'était bien la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait. Certes, cela avait dû être motivé par des motifs égoïstes mais quand bien même. D'accoutumée, il aurait préféré se mettre dans l'embarras plutôt que de l'aider à se dépêtrer d'une situation...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, sang-de-bourbe ?

Voilà qui effaçait joyeusement sa bonté précédente. Elle ne releva pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne relevait plus ce qui la blessait au plus haut point. Mortifiée mais peu surprise pour autant, elle reprit la parole, sans contenance ni courage.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est passé que tu étais apparemment appuyée contre le tableau, comme une pauvre imbécile. Il s'est passé que j'étais dans la salle commune, et que je n'étais pas seul. Il s'est passé qu'après qu'_elle_ ait fait ce que je voulais qu'_elle_ fasse, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'_elle_ devait se barrer. Il s'est passé qu'_elle_ a ouvert l'entrée de la salle commune et que tu étais derrière… La chaine de causalité te semble compréhensible ? La prochaine fois, n'appuie pas ton gros postérieur contre ce putain de tableau si tu veux éviter le coma, non pas que je m'en soucie.

Il avait une de ces manières de raconter les histoires : pour toute réponse, elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Et Liam ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, il a eu tellement honte de toi qu'il s'est barré. Pas étonnant. Tu lui avais déjà imposé une soirée avec toi, alors dès qu'il a pu s'échapper, il l'a fait… même si c'était tout de même lâche de le faire alors que tu sombrais dans un coma post-traumatique.

- D'accord, agréa-t-elle finalement.

Le blond esquissa un sourire sarcastique mais sa mâchoire se contracta dangereusement.

- Comment ça, _« d'accord »_ ?

- Rien, j'ai compris ce que tu avais dit, j'acquiesce. On fait ça entre _gens civilisés_… Mais je doute que tu connaisses ces termes, cingla-t-elle sur un ton désintéressé.

Drago ricana.

- Quoi ? Tu ne te sens plus parce que Sir William daigne poser ses yeux sur tes fesses ? Une fois qu'il en aura fini avec ton dépucelage, il te lâchera, asséna-t-il sans la moindre pitié.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de pouffer. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, à la fin ?

- De ce que j'ai compris de ta «chaine de causalité», c'est toi qui t'envoie des filles pour les jeter ensuite, c'est donc toi que je devrais éviter... Ce que j'essaie de faire le plus possible, crois-moi. Et je doute qu'il soit parti pour les raisons que tu as bêtement énumérées : ce n'est pas un _monstre_ comme toi. Et enfin, arrête ta fixette sur mon postérieur, je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus t'en passer.

Le Serpentard s'approcha, un sourire vraiment menaçant sur le visage. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin, encore.

- Tu me réponds de nouveau, sang-de-bourbe ?… En effet, les filles, je les prends et je les jette… Mais tu crois que ton William est différent, peut-être ?... Quant à ton postérieur… c'est lui qui finira par ne plus se passer de moi, tu verras…

De quoi voulait-il parler exactement ? Sous-entendait-il qu'un jour ils se livreraient tous les deux à une expérience charnelle ? Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac.  
Malgré son air confiant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se crisper à son approche. C'était le moment où il commençait à réellement l'effrayer.

- Tu n'as plus rien à répondre, Granger ?

- Je ne réponds pas aux imbéciles.

Il grimpa sur le lit avec la grâce d'un fauve, se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

- Je suis un monstre… puis un imbécile, à présent ? Je te trouve bien courageuse, ce soir. Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié la gifle de tout à l'heure… Je m'étais juré que j'allais te la faire payer… Je ne savais pas bien quand, mais je saisis l'occasion puisque tu me l'offres sur un plateau d'argent.

- Je t'ai giflé car tu le méritais, se défendit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Et oui, tu es… un monstre…

Comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus beau et le plus élégant des compliments, Drago esquissa un sourire réjoui.

- Mais je ne suis pas un imbécile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais bien. Cela te fait peur, d'ailleurs… Que quelqu'un d'aussi sensé soit aussi cruel… Cela bouleverse tes certitudes…

Il mettait des mots sur ses angoisses assourdissantes, les renforçant davantage.

- Tu trembles, sang-de-bourbe, fit-il remarquer alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus.

Elle ferma les yeux, plus craintive que jamais. Elle ne voulait pas voir le malheur fondre sur elle.

- Et les Gryffondors sont courageux, c'est ça… ?

Hermione ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre : effrayée à l'idée de mouvoir ses lèvres.

- Ouvre les yeux, ordonna-t-il soudain.

Elle sentit ces derniers s'emplir de larmes. Non, elle ne lui obéirait pas. Si elle commençait à exécuter ses ordres, il finirait par se croire omnipotent.

- Ouvre les yeux, répéta-t-il encore plus implacable.

Il glissa sa main sur son ventre. Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement.

- Ouvre les yeux, tout de suite. Sinon, je te promets que cette main foulera d'autres endroits… _bien plus interdits_…

Elle obéit dans la seconde et se maudit dans la suivante pour avoir cédé. Une lueur victorieuse brillait dans les orbes acier du blond. Il savait à présent qu'il pouvait lui réclamer ce qu'il voulait.

- Bien. Excuse-toi, maintenant.

- … Non.

Drago ferma les yeux en souriant, d'un air plaisantin. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son sourire avait disparu, laissant place à un visage bien plus avide et dangereux.

- En es-tu sûre ?

Sa main amorça alors un mouvement vers le bas, certainement pour retrousser sa robe. Elle attrapa son poignet dans un réflexe suppliant.

- Non !

- Alors, excuse-toi, plaqua-t-il avec un ton railleur.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée que ça d'être féminine, après tout... Cela semblait lui avoir donné de nouvelles manières de la menacer... Des manières répugnantes.

- ... Tu as dit des trucs horribles… J'avais le droit de te gifler… Et… Toi tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à m'excuser… Ni de me faire… De _faire_… De faire ce que tu fais…

Son autre main vint rejoindre le poignet de Drago qui, lui, forçait la descente. Il avait une force certaine… Elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter… Ses yeux, retenant ses pleurs depuis trop longtemps, finirent par faire céder le barrage.

- Non… je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça…, gémit-elle en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour m'arrêter…

La main gauche du Serpentard vint se saisir des deux poignets d'Hermione, les rabattant au dessus de sa tête. Il continua alors l'amorcée de son autre main vers les cuisses de la jeune fille, terrifiée.

- Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Excuse-moi !, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment.

- On n'ordonne pas à l'autre d'être excusé.

- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser… !, éluda-t-elle.

Il la lâcha, ricanant moitié.

- Dommage… Je suis pourtant sûr que tu aurais _aimé ça, _railla-t-il en levant la main devant elle et en mouvant ses doigts d'un geste éloquent.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Elle s'effondra en sanglots.

* * *

(Dimanche 25 décembre)

Elle était dans la douche, se recroquevillant sous l'eau glacée qui inondait son corps. Assise, pantelante et tremblante, les larmes se mêlant discrètement aux gouttes d'eau, glissant sur la courbe concave de son petit nez : elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Nue, on pouvait percevoir l'aspect fragile de son corps malade. La peur avait enseveli ses courbes sous une maigreur cadavérique et pâle. De timides sanglots agitaient frénétiquement ses frêles épaules et on pouvait parfois lui discerner un petit gémissement d'animal craintif.

Pourquoi lui infligeait-il de telles humiliations ? Il l'avait toujours détestée mais cela commençait à prendre des proportions considérables. Que lui imposerait-il, la prochaine fois ? A ce rythme, il y avait vraiment de quoi s'affoler. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? A qui aurait-elle pu en parler ? La jeune Gryffondor ne parvenait plus à faire la part des choses : elle ne se voyait pas aller le dire à Ronald ou à Harry, bien trop préoccupés par leurs petites personnes… Non elle était égoïste. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était la première année ou aucune intrigue Voldemortienne n'avait lieu à Poudlard. La guerre s'était nettement calmée, dehors, depuis le départ de Voldemort pour la Finlande… Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix le recherchaient activement.

Il était parti de Grande-Bretagne afin de prendre d'abord emprise sur la communauté magique du Nord-Est, beaucoup plus favorable à ses dogmes pernicieux. Les adultes avaient donc préconisé que les jeunes sorciers se concentrent sur leurs études car la guerre se déclarerait bien assez tôt. Il fallait approfondir le plus possible ses capacités et travailler avec véhémence afin de pouvoir prétendre affronter des mangemorts. Hermione faisait évidemment partie de ceux qui travaillaient avec le plus de fougue : elle apprenait sur tout type de magie, s'ouvrait à la découverte de sorts offensifs et défensifs, s'exerçait avec ferveur aux sorts médicaux... Elle pensait que tout son travail porterait ses fruits et se sentait peu à peu plus confiante.

Seulement voilà : ses illusions avaient bien vite été balayées. Elle n'était même pas capable de repousser un adolescent, qui n'était même pas mangemort avéré –du moins, pas pour l'instant-… Avouer tout cela à Ronald et Harry c'était renoncer à sa fierté : accepter que sa fougue n'aie pas de résultats, se retrouver comme le fardeau du trio… Non merci. Alors voilà, elle avait décidé, courageusement certes, de régler ses problèmes seule comme une grande fille.

Mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement plus. Gérer la mauvaise humeur du blond, cela était déjà difficile, mais en plus de cela, il passait tout son temps à n'attaquer qu'elle –bien conscient du fait qu'elle soit isolée- et se montrait de plus en plus menaçant à son égard. Bientôt, il ne s'arrêterait plus à la violence verbale, il avait déjà commencé ses brutalités physiques… D'abord, il la plaquait juste contre un mur, bientôt, il l'étranglait presque… Et à présent, voilà qu'il se mettait à l'attoucher. C'était pire que du harcèlement, et elle était complètement perdue…

Heureusement, elle avait Liam pour la consoler un peu. Sa présence était un tel baume au milieu tout ça. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, Hermione n'était qu'une jeune fille. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente qui grandissait et qu'on avait mise face à des choix qui la dépassaient. Mais comme tous les autres adolescents, elle devait supporter le désordre qu'étaient la guerre et la panique face à Voldemort. Le seul élément qui faisait que sa vie était encore pire ? Ses parents étaient moldus et n'avaient pas les moyens de se défendre : ses amis ne faisaient plus attention à elle : et enfin, elle vivait cet isolement harcelée par son colocataire et collègue, Drago Malefoy, qui ne perdait pas un seul instant pour la martyriser.

Fatiguée par cette réflexion déprimante, elle finit par se redresser, laissant l'eau froide vivifier les traits de son visage. On était le matin de Noël, elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre en ce jour d'espoir. Elle sortit de la douche et s'entoura d'un peignoir moelleux. Elle devait aller à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver une robe… Mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment le courage. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était guérir son mal-être en passant la journée avec Liam. Tant pis, de toute façon elle pourrait y aller le lendemain… La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au miroir qui siégeait majestueusement devant elle. Ses cheveux alourdis par l'eau étaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée, et les habituelles anglaises maladroites qui forgeaient sa coiffure s'étaient un peu délassées. Son visage était aussi pâle que les derniers temps et ses cernes s'ancraient avec plus de profondeur autour de ses yeux, les rendant plus lumineux. Des kyrielles de gouttes dessinaient de belles traces brillantes sur ses joues et perlaient ses cils comme des diamants. Ses lèvres purpurines s'ourlaient avec une sorte de timidité et de sévérité entremêlées tandis qu'elle jaugeait son visage. Elle passa la main sur la buée qui flouait son reflet dans la glace. Ses traits se firent plus durs, ses cernes plus présents, et son grain de peau nettement moins fin… Son visage était beaucoup moins séduisant que précédemment.

Oui… Il avait raison, elle n'était pas _belle_. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? La vie est ainsi faite. On ne pouvait pas tous être gâtés par la nature. On ne pouvait pas tous être gâtés par notre _naissance_. Elle songea à ses grandes mains aristocratiques, à ses fins cheveux blonds ainsi qu'à ses yeux perdus entre le bleu-gris pétrole et la couleur fer.

- Merde à la fin. Je n'y suis pour rien.

En effet, elle commençait à en avoir assez qu'on la blâme pour ce dont elle n'était pas responsable. D'ailleurs, quelle était cette idée de se moquer des gens moins chanceux ? Les beaux n'avaient rien fait pour être beaux, ils étaient _nés_ ainsi. Ce n'était donc pas une question de mérite… Alors pourquoi se vantaient-ils de leur chance ? Mais après tout, cela, c'était bel et bien la réflexion d'une fille laide. La laideur aide à murir, lui avait-on dit autrefois.

Elle saisit sa baguette et décida d'arranger un peu ses cheveux et de faire disparaitre les marques de l'insomnie de son visage. Force est de constater qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sort de beauté, elle s'obligea à prendre une brosse, soupirant lourdement. Il lui fallut au moins un bon quart d'heure pour démêler soigneusement les cheveux qui bordaient ses joues et les côtés de son crâne. Éreintée et lasse de ce travail si fastidieux –qu'elle ne faisait jamais-, elle décida tout de même de terminer sa tâche. C'est néanmoins avec beaucoup moins de précaution qu'elle peigna ses cheveux arrières. Le travail alla plus vite mais son cuir chevelu lui faisait atrocement mal et sa brosse débordait de cheveux. Elle empoigna ces derniers avec un regard critique et jeta l'intégralité dans la poubelle de la salle de bain, constatant avec déplaisance qu'il y en avait une masse importante.

La jeune fille se regarda de nouveau dans la glace : ses joues étaient teintées framboise, rougeur de l'effort, et ses cheveux s'écoulaient à présent bien plus gracieusement sur ses épaules. On pouvait déceler de beaux reflets acajous dans leur couleur mordorée. Elle approcha sa main et glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, disciplinée et douce. Elle se sourit, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à en faire quelque chose. Finalement elle retourna dans sa chambre et enfila des sous-vêtements, puis un chandail à encolure tunisienne, offert par sa mère. Elle adorait sa couleur carmin et il portait l'odeur de la lessive de la maison de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle l'enfilait, elle se sentait à nouveau chez elle et cela lui faisait du bien.

Un jean très classique habilla ses jambes et elle garda ses souliers d'écolière, se fichant de ses chausses comme de sa première brosse à dent. Plus enthousiaste qu'à son réveil, elle retourna dans la salle de bain et prit la folle décision de se maquiller. Parvati lui avait offert un rouge à lèvres légèrement irisé, tout à fait naturel. Elle se souvint avec humeur de la réplique de la jeune Indienne _«je suis sûre qu'il t'ira bien alors, fais un effort, par Merlin !»…_ Il fallait dire que face à ce cadeau, Hermione n'avait pu qu'afficher une mine sceptique.

La jeune sorcière approcha l'objet de ses lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour s'en appliquer. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa Lavande et Parvati se maquiller le matin, avant qu'elle ne quitte le dortoir des Gryffondors… Ayant un peu plus le geste en tête, elle ourla délicatement ses lèvres et les frotta timidement l'une contre l'autre. Le résultat ne se voyait presque pas, juste une légère brillance et un gout d'amande. Satisfaite de constater que ce n'était pas trop voyant, elle sourit à son reflet et saisit une pince pour attacher ses cheveux. Le but de la manœuvre était d'empêcher que ceux-ci ne se ré-emmêlent trop rapidement, ainsi sa chevelure se vit nouée dans un chignon négligé qui lui allait plutôt bien, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en penser.

Soudain, son regard tomba sur un flacon posé sur le lavabo. _Fleur d'Amandier_. Un cadeau de Ginny. Elle pensa à la rousse… Malheureusement, la jeune Weasley n'avait que très peu de temps à lui consacrer. De plus, la compagnie d'Harry lui était inenvisageable pour des raisons évidentes, et celle de Ronald escorté de Lavande n'était tout simplement plus supportable non plus. Les deux amies se voyaient de temps à autres mais le plus souvent se croisaient à la bibliothèque où Hermione les aidaient, Luna et elle, à réviser. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'occasion de discuter d'_autres choses _et Hermione n'avait de toute façon pas le cœur à en parler…

Hermione saisit le flacon et dévissa le bouchon lentement. Une petite bille trônait en haut du récipient, remplaçant l'habituel vaporisateur. La jeune sorcière laissa glisser le doux morceau métallique sur son cou en une arabesque parfumée. Elle soupira tout en inspirant l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait à présent de sa gorge et referma le flacon avec lassitude. Rien n'était simple.

C'est avec cette idée qu'elle quitta sa chambre, bien décidée à descendre se restaurer. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy qui sortait également de ses appartements. Le contournant avec rapidité en articulant un _«bonjour»_ effrayé et pressé, elle espéra l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne contrecarrerait pas ses plans d'aller petit-déjeuner en paix.

- Une minute, Granger.

_Nom d'un scroutt à pétards._

Son corps s'arrêta automatiquement, comme si elle s'était habituée à ses ordres et qu'elle s'y pliait. Le blond afficha un sourire moqueur et s'approcha d'elle. Dos à lui, elle se sentait vraiment très en danger, mais elle n'osa pas bouger pour autant, le sentant très près derrière elle. Trop près.  
Soudain, elle l'entendit inspirer. Elle se demanda s'il n'essayait pas de contenir la violence qui l'habitait en emmagasinant de l'air. En vérité, le blond respirait l'odeur de sa chevelure, amusé.

- Tu sens l'amande.

Elle se pétrifia littéralement. En moins de quelques secondes, il avait réussi à retrouver l'essence du parfum.

- C'est pour camoufler ton odeur naturelle ?, cingla-t-il.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules à moitié dénudées par son haut. Elle tressaillit.

- Ton odeur _pestilentielle_…, articula-t-il lentement.

Hermione n'osait toujours ni répondre, ni bouger… Elle sentait la chaleur de ses épaules crispées s'évanouir sous la froideur des deux mains posées dessus. Et le contact de l'une d'elle cessa. Soudain sa pince disparut de ses cheveux et ceux-ci cascadèrent sur ses épaules et son dos.

- Je rêve ou tu t'es coiffée, Granger ?

L'emprise de sa main droite sur son épaule se raffermit soudain, l'incitant à répondre au plus vite.

- Je… Oui, finit-elle par avouer, la gorge serrée.

Il laissa échapper un _«hmmm»_ songeur. Pourquoi était-il si près ? Pourquoi la détaillait-il ? Et pourquoi lui posait-il toutes ces questions… ?!

- Pourquoi faire ?

- … Parce que…, chercha-t-elle avec célérité dans son esprit. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Noël… Il faut être présentable, mentit-elle avec une voix tremblotante.

L'étreinte des doigts glacés s'apaisa.

- Présentable pour qui ?

- Pour personne…

- Pour lui, hein…, se moqua-t-il soudain.

Elle fixait le sol des yeux.

- … J'en avais marre que tout le monde se moque de moi.

Hermione sentit la main absente glisser dans ses boucles. Ses doigts froids caressèrent l'arrière de son crâne jusqu'au bas de sa nuque, la faisant frémir. A quoi jouait-il ?! Longuement, la pulpe de ses doigts effleura sa clavicule gauche, crispant ses omoplates dans un frisson désagréable.

- Tu restes ici, aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise. Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon… ?

- Tu restes ici, aujourd'hui, répéta-t-il.

- Mais… pourquoi ?, s'estomaqua-t-elle, dépassée par la situation.

- Tu vas faire mes devoirs.

Dans le but de la retirer doucement, elle approcha sa main gauche de celle de Drago, reposant sur son épaule droite. Elle voulait juste repousser sa main : qu'il la touche la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, il délaissa l'emprise de sa clavicule pour lui attraper le poignet gauche de sa propre main droite. Il tordit alors désagréablement son avant-bras en serrant ses doigts autour avec fermeté.  
Ce geste laissait deviner ce qu'il pensait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le toucher : l'initiative devait venir de lui…

- Mais…, commença-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un _ordre_.

Avait-il perdu la tête ? Probablement. Il ne s'était jamais permis de l'obliger à faire quelque chose. Certes, il l'avait brusquée moralement et physiquement, mais jamais il ne lui avait d'ordre comme si elle n'était qu'une bonne ou un vulgaire sous-fifre. La relation qu'il instaurait entre eux ne plaisait pas du tout à la Gryffondor car elle changeait la donne. Alors que cela avait toujours été une relation partagée –bien que peu équitable- de haine et de coups-bas, il semblait vouloir installer un rapport de soumission/domination.

- Mais je n'ai pas à t'obéir, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle bas.

Hermione se fustigea mentalement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle soudainement plus à s'énerver ? Pourquoi sa voix ne s'élevait plus contre lui ?  
La seule explication valable semblait qu'elle le craignait. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle l'avait toujours quelque peu craint.

_Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent, Hermione. Tu le vois bien. Tu trembles, tu n'oses pas vraiment protester contre ses injonctions._

Décidée à ne pas s'écouter, elle libéra son poignet gauche de l'emprise de Drago et chercha sa baguette, glissée dans les boucles de sa ceinture. Étrangement, sa main ne rencontra que le vide.

- Tu as un don pour perdre ta seule arme contre moi, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Sans baguette, elle était perdue. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle était en train d'imaginer le Serpentard camoufler son cadavre dans la forêt interdite lorsqu'il la tourna face à lui.

- En fait… Je me demande qui gagnerait, en duel… ?

Hermione se priva de faire preuve d'orgueil malgré ses assauts en son for-intérieur. Il ne valait mieux pas le provoquer alors qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs. Qui plus-est, elle avait beau être excellente en sortilèges, elle savait qu'il était bien meilleur qu'elle en maléfices et en sorts offensifs. Les yeux vissés au sol, elle s'efforçait vainement d'arrêter de trembler.

- Malefoy, je te demande, s'il te plait, de me rendre ma baguette et de me laisser partir, souffla-t-elle, se voulant polie mais ferme.

Il ricana pour la première fois de la matinée. Le son vrilla les oreilles de la jeune sorcière face à lui.

- Non. J'ai l'intention de profiter de Noël… J'ai envie de te voir travailler pour moi… Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, comprends-moi bien.

- Mais moi si !, s'écria-t-elle soudain en osant plonger ses yeux chocolats dans ceux du Serpentard. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester cloitrée ici, avec _toi_, à exécuter tes ordres!

Et voilà, elle avait craqué. Cela allait probablement barder pour son matricule. Ce fut bel et bien confirmé lorsque les yeux givrés du Serpentard foncèrent dangereusement.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, sang-de-bourbe !, cracha-t-il en la jetant au sol.

Les cheveux d'Hermione s'éparpillèrent autour de son visage endolori. Combien de fois allait-il la cogner sur la tête avant d'être satisfait… ? Se sentait-il si menacé que ça par son cerveau pour vouloir l'endommager à ce point ? Elle ne put pas se relever tout de suite, ayant la tête qui tournait bien trop pour cela. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent face au corps étendu sur le sol. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et posa sa main sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. L'emplacement de son cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita entre deux terribles hypothèses : allait-il lui jeter un sort de douleur ou allait-il la violenter physiquement… ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix… De toute façon, personne ne voudrait passer Noël avec toi…

Elle se retint de lui répliquer que pourtant cela semblait être son cas. Sa main compressait son sein gauche et le contact la pétrifiait proprement. Il se glissa au dessus d'elle, lentement, ne l'écrasant pourtant pas de son poids.

- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle difficilement, encore sonnée. Malefoy… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Le silence dura longtemps tandis qu'il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, terrifiés.

- Tu restes ici, répéta-t-il alors.

Et elle finit par acquiescer, résignée et docile.

- D'accord.

Il se détendit aussitôt et se redressa. Elle respira mieux.

- Je… on peut descendre manger ?, tenta-t-elle, prête à tout pour quitter cet endroit isolé.

Le blond lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- Tu as faim ?, éluda-t-il avec une voix méfiante.

- Oui, mentit-elle, la bile au bord des lèvres.

Curieusement, il s'exécuta. Il enfila une veste sombre et se prépara à la suivre.

- Habille-toi plus que ça, imbécile. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous sommes en hiver, persiffla-t-il d'une fois sèche, les yeux vissés sur sa poitrine.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué son regard pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne dit donc rien et retourna dans sa chambre pour chercher un gilet, l'insultant pour avoir raison. Elle revint de nouveau dans la salle commune et c'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçut qu'il y avait des cadeaux sous le sapin. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'il y en aurait forcément ?  
Telle une enfant, elle se pressa jusqu'à l'arbre et s'agenouilla par terre pour regarder de plus près. Le Serpentard la regarda faire de son regard froid, une lueur avide brillant dans ses yeux mercure.

- Oh.

Elle venait de lire une carte _«de la part de G'»_ sur un paquet de couleur rouge. Rapidement, elle défit le nœud qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir la boite et souleva le couvercle. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une robe en chintz, bleue pastel, plutôt courte. De fines bretelles accompagnaient les petites fronces qui saillaient le décolleté et de délicieux volants agrémentaient la base. Bref, il s'agissait d'une simple mais adorable robe courte. Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe qui siégeait au fond de la boite et en sortit un mot.

_«Nous n'avons plus trop d'occasions de nous voir, mais je pense tous les jours à toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Baisers, G'»_

Malefoy lut par-dessus son épaule, impassible.

- Qui t'envoie ça ?, demanda-t-il posément.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un peu étonnée.

- Ginny Weasley.

Drago esquissa un sourire… pervers.

- Vous vous offrez des robes comme ça, entre filles ? Ne me dis pas que t'es… Que vous êtes… Toutes les deux…

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour, ne voyant absolument pas là où il voulait en venir.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Elle m'offre ça car elle sait pertinemment que je n'achèterais jamais sciemment une robe… Et elle sait que j'aime le bleu, donc elle voulait me faire plaisir en même temps. Voilà tout, j'imagine.

Le blond soupira devant son innocence. Il aurait été curieux qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il sous-entendait… La pauvre était complètement à côté de la plaque.  
Elle approcha ses mains fines d'un deuxième paquet, signé de la patte de Ron et d'Harry. Hermione saisit la carte attachée avec le ruban.

_«Joyeux Noël et bises, Ron._

_Joyeux Noël, tu nous manques, Hermione. Bises, Harry»_

- Tu parles, murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle défit le nœud du paquet bleu. Dans la boite se trouvait des plumes en sucre, des chocogrenouilles ainsi que des livres : _« L'attrapeur de mon cœur »_ d'Alberta Jambonbeur, _« Missions suicidaires et sanglantes en Transylvanie »_ de Roberto Apoint, ainsi que _« Sorts de beauté débutants pour jeunes sorcières, volume I »_ de Miranda Miroir. Hermione soupira lourdement tandis que Drago souriait narquoisement dans son dos.  
La jeune sorcière saisit un autre petit paquet, couleur chocolat, mais il n'y avait pas de carte. Elle le tendit à Drago avec un sourire timide.

- Tiens, il doit être pour toi.

L'idée qu'on puisse lui offrir un cadeau semblait mignonne. Cela devait probablement venir de sa mère : elle savait qu'elle se souciait énormément de son bien-être. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Certainement pas. Je n'ai pas de cadeaux. C'est à toi.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, contrariée. Il avait dit cela comme si recevoir des cadeaux n'était qu'un loisir pitoyable. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et découvrit un pendentif. Une chaine plutôt longue, ornée un joli disque ouvragé en métal argenté aux tons nacrés. A l'intérieur du disque, de belles arabesques symétriques, semblables aux moucharabiés orientaux, se nouaient et faisaient briller le bijou. Trouvant le pendentif très à son gout, elle l'enfila immédiatement, le laissant pendre sur sa poitrine. La pulpe de ses doigts l'effleura, émerveillée : elle avait même peur de le ternir rien qu'en le touchant et d'y laisser des traces de doigts. La surface du métal était si brillante qu'elle était sûre que cela aurait pu être le cas.

- Merlin, que c'est joli, murmura-t-elle. Je me demande qui m'offre ça.

Elle saisit finalement le petit disque, l'observant de plus près. L'objet avait été très finement travaillé, certainement l'ouvrage des Gobelins… ? Ou d'une autre créature… En tout cas, ça n'était pas manufacturé par de simples humains, c'était certain, et le bijou devait couter une fortune.

- Peut-être un admirateur secret, plaisanta-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tendait une perche à la seule personne susceptible d'entendre sa raillerie.

Étrangement, le Serpentard ne dit rien de désobligeant.  
Hermione tourna le disque sous tous les angles avant de s'apercevoir que des mots étaient gravés sur la tranche du disque et que leur inscription en faisait le tour.

_Ab Imo Pectore_

_Du fond du cœur. _

La jeune sorcière connaissait suffisamment bien la culture latine pour comprendre cette locution : elle désignait à la fois une extrême et intense douleur, une franchise sans faille et l'indignation la plus forte… venues du fond du cœur.  
Perturbée, elle se tut, n'en faisant pas part à Malefoy. Qui avait bien pu lui offrir cela ? Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle décida de regarder les autres cadeaux.  
Comme d'habitude, il y avait le colis de Molly Weasley, rempli de bonnes choses à manger et d'un pull en laine aux mailles épaisses. Hermione sourit, heureuse de ne pas avoir été oubliée.

- Ma parole, elle tricote avec ses pieds la mère Weasmoche… ?

La jeune sorcière le fusilla du regard avant d'ouvrir le dernier paquet. Il venait de ses parents. Ces derniers lui avaient fait parvenir par les Weasley plusieurs livres moldus, quelques photos inertes d'eux en Espagne, et une modique somme en monnaie sorcière.

- Quinze pauvres Gallions ?, railla Drago. Je comprends pourquoi tu travailles avec tant d'acharnement… Tu veux échapper à la misère familiale…

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se moquait de sa famille, elle l'incendia de ses yeux furieux. Son regard fut pourtant cette fois-ci voilé d'une teinte peinée qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, la conversion de Livres en Gallions n'est pas très intéressante pour les moldus…, l'informa-t-elle, amère.

Il lui adressa un sourire désarmant de sarcasme auquel elle ne répondit que par le détournement de son regard vers ses cadeaux. Elle les rangea et alla les porter dans sa chambre, un peu triste malgré le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à les ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle ajusta son gilet sous l'œil attentif de Drago.

- Peux-tu me rendre ma baguette, je te prie ?

Il la sortit de nulle-part et la lui tendit.

- Demandée si gentiment…

Ils quittèrent la salle commune et descendirent pour prendre leurs petits-déjeuners. Le silence pesait avec lourdeur sur leur marche et elle avait tendance à trop accélérer. A chaque fois qu'elle le dépassait, pourtant, elle avait le réflexe de s'aligner à nouveau à son rythme. Elle le devança toutefois lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande-Salle, et s'assit en face de Liam.

- Bonjour !, fit-elle, enthousiaste. Joyeux Noël !

Liam leva les yeux vers elle, et afficha un sourire ravi.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Hermione. Malefoy, salua-t-il le blond d'un signe de tête.

- Blake, répondit le Serpentard sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

- Alors, les cadeaux ?, s'enquit Liam.

Hermione rougit devant son air joyeux. Et s'il était la mystérieuse personne ? S'il s'agissait de _son cadeau_ ? Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Oh, des livres, des friandises… Puis une robe et… _ça_…, dit-elle en saisissant son pendentif entre ses doigts. Je ne sais pas qui me l'a offert mais je trouve ça vraiment magnifique…, s'emporta-t-elle alors que Liam riait doucement face à son enthousiasme.

- Cela te va très bien, confirma-t-il avec un sourire. Ta nouvelle coiffure aussi, d'ailleurs…

- Merci…

Il ne s'était pas désigné et semblait agréablement surpris par le collier. Peut-être faisait-il semblant… ? Elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit lui. Il lui aurait ensuite expliqué ce que signifiait l'inscription, probablement quelque chose du genre « Je souffre lorsque tu es loin de moi… », ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'était pas gravissime qu'il n'ait pas parfaitement cerné le sens de la locution latine. Elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur car l'intention était tellement belle qu'elle valait tous les mercis.

- J'ai eu des photos de mes parents aussi, d'autres livres… Enfin bref, et toi ?

- J'ai eu le dernier _Nimbus_ de la part de ma famille et des fondants du chaudron. Et pas mal de cartes de la part de mes amis…

Amis. Cela lui rappela avec amertume le message des deux autres crétins :

_«Joyeux Noël et bises, Ron._

_Joyeux Noël, tu nous manques, Hermione. Bises, Harry»_

Enfin bon, c'était mieux que rien… Et peut-être qu'Harry commençait à culpabiliser ? Elle avait cette drôle de sensation…

- C'est vrai que le collier te va vraiment bien…

La jeune sorcière rougit en le remerciant et croisa le regard de Drago, vraiment peu amène. Elle allait se servir en jus de citrouille quand elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Pétrifiée, elle glissa un regard au Serpentard qui souriait, à présent, son menton posé négligemment sur son autre paume. La main caressa doucement son genou avant de s'aventurer plus près de son entre-jambe. La jeune sorcière se crispa violemment et lâcha son verre de jus qui se renversa sur la table. Liam lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de nettoyer l'incident de sa baguette. La jeune fille essaya de retrouver son calme mais le contact de la main immobile aussi près de son entrecuisse la perturbait littéralement. Elle avait beau tenir ses cuisses résolument closes, il savait qu'il avait assez de force pour s'y introduire.

- Je… Je suis un peu… fatiguée…, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle se crispa de nouveau lorsque la main reprit ses caresses, baladant ses doigts de son genou jusqu'à ses reins. La main finit par quitter sa jambe et elle respira mieux. Elle fusilla Drago du regard, encore affolée. D'une traite, elle avala son jus de citrouille. Liam lui lança un regard inquisiteur, il ne comprenait pas son comportement.

- Euh… On se voit demain ?, lança-t-elle alors pour changer de sujet.

- Oh… Je comptais t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui… J'aimerais bien te voir essayer des robes…, murmura-t-il platement en regardant ailleurs, sans doute embarrassé.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était vraiment _adorable_.

- D'accord, agréa-t-elle avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Mais une main possessive s'abattit de nouveau sur sa cuisse. La sentant remonter dangereusement, elle se pétrifia.

- Euh, attends, non. Allons-y demain, d'accord ? De toute façon les commerces doivent-être fermés, aujourd'hui, quand j'y pense !

- Ah… Très bien… nous n'avons qu'à aller réviser à la bibliothèque, qu'en penses-tu ?

Hermione mourait d'envie d'y aller mais la main sur sa cuisse ne semblait pas du même avis. Dans un geste apaisant, elle posa sa propre main sur la sienne. Contrairement à plus tôt tout à l'heure, il n'essaya pas de se dégager et laissa sa main inerte sous celle d'Hermione. Elle sentit son cœur s'apaiser quand elle comprit qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et qu'il ne lui ferait plus rien.

- En fait, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais organiser le bal, avec Malefoy… Alors… On se verra peut-être au diner ?, répondit-elle, sincèrement navrée.

- Ouais, confirma Drago. Je t'emprunte la sang-de-bourbe une journée…, annonça-t-il.

D'abord surpris, le visage de Liam s'assombrit.

- Ne la traite pas de sang-de-bourbe !, souffla-t-il, exaspéré.

Mais Drago lui adressa un de ses sourires détestables et entraina Hermione alors qu'il se relevait.

- On y va, plaqua-t-il avec une voix sans appel.

Et elle le suivit, adressant un regard confus à Liam, celui-ci les fixant les sourcils froncés. Malefoy lui tira le bras, la rappelant brusquement à l'ordre. Ils sortirent de la Grande-Salle et commencèrent à traverser les couloirs mais il ne la lâchait toujours pas.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ce genre de choses ?!, s'écria-t-elle.

- Tu m'as_ menti_, asséna-t-il, la voix glaciale. Tu n'avais pas faim, tu avais juste envie de le voir.

- Et alors ?!, ragea-t-elle soudain. Ça ne t'autorise pas à m'humilier ainsi et à… à me… à me toucher… !

Elle se libéra de son emprise, s'arrêtant dans le couloir. Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un long moment.

- Si tu continues, je te préviens, tu auras des problèmes, le menaça-t-elle sans vraiment y croire elle-même.

- Tu es très _réceptive_… Ça me donne envie d'aggraver mon cas, railla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, bien trop écœurée par son comportement puéril et déplacé. Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle commune et Drago alla s'installer dans un fauteuil. Hermione, quant à elle, s'arrêta devant un miroir moucheté, les yeux fixés sur ses cheveux.

- Il a aimé, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que les cheveux avaient tant d'importance…

Il la regarda passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure, sans la moindre difficulté. Le Serpentard mourut d'envie de lui dire que ses cheveux étaient laids ; que Liam avait menti ; que la seule chose qu'il fallait en faire, c'était les raser, mais il ne le put. Mentir était une chose, mais là, il s'agissait de déni. Depuis quelques mois, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver chez elle la laideur qui lui avait autrefois tant sautée aux yeux. Et lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que d'autres aussi se mettaient soudain à apprécier son physique, ses avantages… Que d'autres aussi se mettaient à la regarder avec des yeux intéressés… Alors il avait détesté ça. C'était une obscure vérité.  
Son regard glissa sur son corps, observant d'un œil critique la maigreur assez avancée dont il était le principal coupable. Avoir une telle influence sur elle était à la fois grisant et irritant. Ne supportant plus son air niais, il s'approcha d'elle vivement, contemplant leurs reflets dans le miroir.

- Tu arrives à te regarder sans vomir ? Non parce que dis-toi que ce spectacle, nous y avons droit tous les jours…, siffla-t-il.

Elle recula quelque peu, rapprochant involontairement son dos de son torse, l'air triste. Drago sentit son sang se glacer au bout de ses doigts : elle était _si proche_…  
Finalement elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et joua avec le pendentif.

- Elle te plait vraiment, hein, cette babiole ?, lança-t-il.

- Oui.

Il se tût, observant sa gorge fine et la chaine qui l'ornait si agréablement. Dès qu'il avait vu ce bijou, il avait su qu'il lui plairait et surtout qu'il lui irait bien. Il l'avait acheté, avant tout parce qu'il lui faisait penser à elle, le gardant dans sa poche. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas compris la raison de son geste…

Puis, lui offrir avait été un coup de folie, mais force est de reconnaitre qu'elle ne le soupçonnerait jamais comme l'auteur d'un tel présent, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser le paquet sous le sapin. Lui offrir un collier, c'était comme montrer le signe clair de son appartenance. C'était la marquer de son sceau. Elle n'avait fait aucune réflexion sur l'inscription gravée sur le bijou… Il aurait pourtant été curieux de connaitre son opinion sur la question. Si au début il n'avait pas cessé de songer que son acte avait été une marque de faiblesse, il pensait à présent qu'il avait bien fait de lui faire ce cadeau. Elle lui appartenait plus qu'avant, ainsi. Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin de la marquer ? Ça, c'était une autre paire de manches… Il savait juste que c'était _son_ souffre-douleur, _son_ bouc-émissaire et que l'envie de partager n'avait jamais fait partie de son caractère.  
D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait compris une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, qu'elle soupçonnait Liam d'être l'auteur du cadeau, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

- Tu vois… Je pense que la personne qui m'a offert ça connait bien mes gouts : l'ouvrage est fin et détaillé, il possède une fantaisie certaine, malgré sa symétrie scrupuleuse...

Voilà qu'elle recommençait à rêvasser.

- Je ne sais pas, je le trouve parfait…, murmura-t-elle, sans faire trop attention à qui elle parlait, bien trop concentrée sur le bijou. Le cercle est le symbole de l'infini, de la perfection, de l'immuable. C'est aussi un symbole de divinité, sans commencement ni sans fin… Mais il y a aussi dans cet emblème, l'unité, l'égalité et la justice…

Ses lèvres se mouvaient en une danse délicate. Il inspira discrètement son odeur, comme pour s'en ressourcer.

-…En outre, on ne peut ignorer que c'est un symbole du temps ainsi qu'une sorte de référence aux planètes et au cosmos. Il est aussi très puissant au niveau magique : on sait que les magiciens celtes utilisaient énormément le cercle pour lier magie et éléments magiques. De même en alchimie occulte ou encore dans les rites de purifica-…tion…

Elle s'interrompit, rouge.

- Tu dois t'en ficher totalement… C'est juste que ces choses me fascinent…

Drago tourna les talons sans répondre, se rasseyant dans le fauteuil. Il le savait bien, que ces choses la _fascinaient_. Elle passait son temps à discuter passionnément de telles ou telles vertus d'objets ou de symboles, combien de fois l'avait-il observée le faire ? Agacé qu'elle le captive autant, il répondit avec froideur.

- Comme d'habitude, tu aimes endormir les gens avec tes pauvres passions sans intérêt…

Elle rougit de plus belle en baissant les yeux. La mâchoire du Serpentard se contracta automatiquement. Quand avait-il commencé à prendre en considération ses réactions ? Quant avait-il cessé de la mépriser réellement ? L'avoir avec lui en tant que colocataire avait changé la donne, curieusement. Il en avait été à la fois ravi et agacé : pouvoir la martyriser dix fois plus qu'à l'accoutumée mais envers de cela, devoir la supporter également.

Il avait pourtant appris à ses dépends qu'on ne « supportait » pas Hermione Granger. Non, on appréciait et savourait sa présence. Il s'était surpris à être fasciné par l'innocence qu'elle dégageait. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait changer du tout au tout son comportement envers elle. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, c'était juste qu'elle était surprenante… touchante.  
Ce mot aurait dû être banni de son vocabulaire, comme cela l'avait d'ailleurs toujours été jusqu'à présent.

_Jusqu'à présent_.

Mais au fond, le Serpentard n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : retrouver ses anciens rapports conflictuels avec elle et arriver une bonne fois pour toute à lui faire admettre son infériorité. Et elle lui rendait cette tâche impossible… Non pas parce qu'il la prenait en pitié ou encore parce qu'il commençait à l'apprécier : ces mièvreries n'étaient même pas à l'étude. Non, cela devenait dur car elle se laissait trop faire : elle ne luttait plus, ni n'abdiquait pour autant. Et devant une telle proie qui s'offrait à lui sans se donner entièrement… Son instinct de prédateur ne se plaisait qu'à continuer de la traquer, essayant par tous les moyens d'éveiller son attention.  
Oui, il se montrait cruel. Et plus il se montrait cruel, moins il avait envie de l'être... Et moins il avait envie de l'être, plus il avait envie de le rester.

Et il savait pourquoi : sans le savoir elle entretenait un rageant pouvoir sur lui, le pouvoir de l'obsession. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui infliger des douleurs et d'en scruter les conséquences. Ses yeux restaient constamment figés sur elle, attrapés par sa faiblesse et par ses trop maigres tentatives de rébellion. Et à chaque fois, il assistait à une petite mort. C'était un nouveau cri qu'elle taisait, de nouvelles larmes qui coulaient, et l'apathie et la lassitude qui prenaient l'ascendant sur sa témérité.

Il ne se lassait jamais d'observer les dégâts, en spectateur muet ou vipérin. C'était _ses_ dégâts. Son influence sur elle. Et Salazar seul savait à quel point il avait de l'influence sur elle. A l'en faire bander.  
La première fois qu'il l'avait constaté, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait surprise une fois, dans la salle de bain des préfets du cinquième étage. En quelle année était-ce ? Cinquième ? Sixième ? Peu importait.  
Ce soir là, elle lavait consciencieusement son corps, encore arrondi à l'époque, tout en laissant échapper des sanglots douloureux : il venait encore une fois de la lapider moralement.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu, et lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sillonner son corps crème. Ses épaules et son dos avaient l'air si voutés, soumis, lui conférant l'aspect fragile d'une petite créature sans défense. D'un seul coup, il aurait pu la briser. Réaliser qu'il avait un tel pouvoir sur elle l'avait agacé et excité en même temps, à la limite du supportable.  
Mais comprendre qu'il l'avait fragilisée à ce point, c'était admettre qu'elle était fragile non seulement à ses yeux mais également à ceux des autres. Et voilà qu'il s'était surpris à s'énerver d'une telle faiblesse, bien que cette dernière fasse le plus souvent son bonheur morbide. En aucun cas il ne voulait que sa proie lui échappe, que d'autres prédateurs comme lui viennent roder autour d'elle…

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait décidé de ne plus tenter le diable. Elle avait cessé de lui répondre comme elle le faisait si bien. _Elle avait peur de lui_. De plus en plus.  
Devant une telle soumission, il avait bien vite compris que les vautours ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer. Alors, il avait décidé d'éloigner les autres en se montrant d'autant plus mesquin : lui-seul avait le droit de la faire souffrir ainsi. Lui-seul avait le droit de la faire souffrir _autant_. Lui-seul avait des droits sur elle. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû se désintéresser d'elle, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Pendant de longues heures, il s'était demandé s'il devait jeter oui ou non un sort sur le collier. Peut-être un sort de protection… Ou un sort de répulsion. Voilà qui aurait été plaisant… Mais l'idée qu'elle porte sur elle de la magie noire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il la voyait comme une forme pâle, et une seule tâche sombre ruinerait le tout.  
Ses deux amis de toujours semblaient bien moins présents, il en avait été à la fois réjoui et amer. D'un seul coup, il avait la sensation qu'elle lui appartenait mais réciproquement, qu'il la perdait car elle changeait du tout au tout. Il aimait et détestait ce qu'elle devenait… Ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle était seule, isolée. En pure et parfaite déréliction.

Les choses n'allaient qu'aller en s'arrangeant, pour lui.

- Bon…, murmura-t-elle en interrompant ses réflexions.

Il la regarda se diriger vers sa chambre, observant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le balancement naturel de ses reins. Ne pouvait-elle pas abdiquer ? Tout serait fini en un instant… Probablement. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'être le _premier_… Et peut-être qu'il avait également besoin d'être _le seul_.  
Elle revint avec des livres.

- Tu viens ?, s'enquit-elle alors.

Le Serpentard la jaugea quelques secondes, sans saisir où elle voulait en venir. Il finit par comprendre qu'elle avait l'intention de travailler, comme il le lui avait demandé, mais apparemment qu'elle ne comptait pas le faire seule. Elle était assise à la table de bois noble, déjà plongée dans le tri de ses parchemins et de ses plumes. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et se pencha au dessus de son épaule, sa main venant agripper le rebord de la table pour s'y appuyer. Il se courba alors encore davantage contre elle, glissant son visage près du sien.  
Elle se tendit aussitôt, frissonnante… Sa peau se nivela. Sa poitrine aussi, se soulevant dans une respiration maladroite.

_Hmmmm…_

Il resserra l'étreinte que ses doigts imposaient à la tranche du panneau de bois verni.

- _Les_ _différentes propriétés des pierres semi-précieuses et des cristaux pour la guérison des créatures magiques_. De la part de ton cher bouffon de garde-chasse… Voilà qui devrait te faire plaisir…, murmura-t-il dans son oreille en la chatouillant de son nez.

Il se ceinturait, encore. Mais il adorait se contenir, ainsi… La provoquer tout en se provoquant lui aussi. Il avait juste peur de perdre la maîtrise de lui-même. Ses yeux gris se plissèrent face au spectacle que renvoyait Hermione : ses petites mains se crispaient sur ses affaires scolaires et l'une de ses plumes se brisa en deux, lui entaillant la main.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter Hagrid, s'énerva-t-elle en tournant la tête pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. Il est certainement bien plus intelligent et humain que toute ta famille réunie !

Allumés d'une lueur de folie, les yeux acier du Serpentard transpercèrent le corps d'Hermione. Mais cette fois-ci elle tint bon ! Se faire insulter, passe encore. Qu'il insulte Ron et Harry, bon, elle y était habituée… Mais qu'il insulte l'une des seules personnes qui faisaient encore attention à elle, c'était inconcevable. Elle attrapa sa baguette de sa main ensanglantée et la pointa sous le menton du jeune homme. Il arbora un sourire victorieux.

- Pauvre Granger. Tu n'oseras pas.

- Tu serais étonné !

Ses prunelles chocolatées défiaient les orbes glacés du Serpentard.

- Arrête un peu de t'en prendre à ceux que tu es trop stupide pour comprendre !

Un sourire cruel dévasta les traits si beaux du jeune homme.

- Eh bien, Granger…Tu as de la langue !

Lestement, il lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit, la précipitant contre lui dans une clé de bras douloureuse. La chaise s'écroula sur le côté avec fracas alors qu'elle se redressait, collée contre son torse. Elle gémit dans son oreille et il dût se retenir de ne pas forcer davantage pour lui faire reproduire ce son si charmant. S'il forçait plus, il aurait tôt fait de lui briser le poignet…

- _Incendio !_, proféra-t-elle alors que sa baguette pointait contre le bas-ventre du jeune homme.

Aussitôt une flamme jaillit de l'embout magique et Drago s'écarta vivement en pestant contre elle. Il sortit prestement sa baguette.

- _Protego !_, s'écria-t-il alors que le feu menaçait de prendre sur ses vêtements. Granger, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal…!

_Comme s'il ne s'agissait pas là de ta plus grande envie !_

Séparés par quatre ou cinq mètres, les deux sorciers se fusillaient littéralement du regard. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle l'avait décidé. Elle verrait bien où une telle rébellion la mènerait… La jeune sorcière se retint de rire nerveusement : la scène ressemblait à celles des vieux Westerns, quand les deux ennemis se jaugeaient pendant de longues minutes intenables.  
Pourtant, plus le temps passait, moins elle était à même de lancer à nouveau un sort. Le courage la désertait à une vitesse folle et Drago ne lui laissa bientôt plus le temps de méditer…

- _Serpent Sortia !, _fulmina-t-il.

Elle connaissait ce sort ! Il l'avait utilisé abusivement contre Harry durant leur duel au cours de leur deuxième année. Le sort paraissait s'être développé, cela dit, car pas moins d'une dizaine de serpents d'ébène jaillirent de la baguette en direction d'Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher de crier. Les reptiles glissaient vers elles avec une rapidité sans nom.

- _Petrificus Totalus,_ balbutia-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers les sauriens.

Ils s'immobilisèrent mais Drago n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser respirer.

- _Impedimenta !_

Le maléfice d'entrave tétanisa le corps d'Hermione, qui lâcha sa baguette. Complètement emprises par le sortilège, ses jambes flageolaient tandis qu'elle essayait de les mouvoir. Ses nerfs ne lui répondaient plus et l'effort finit par l'épuiser : son corps s'écroula lourdement, lui donnant l'air d'une marionnette désarticulée.

- _Enervatum…, _murmura le Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

Les serpents qu'elle avait immobilisés sortirent de leur fixité et reprirent leurs glissades vers elle. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge mais elle ne put rien faire lorsque les reptiles jaillirent sur elle. Ils serpentaient, plus ou moins lentement, en l'enserrant presque amoureusement. Elle crut très sincèrement pendant quelques secondes que sa vessie allait lâcher. Complètement cernés, les membres sans vie de la jeune sorcière se tordaient sous l'emprise des sauriens.  
Drago s'approcha d'elle, les yeux déments et le sourire avide.

- Eh bien, Granger… J'ai gagné, me semble-t-il…, murmura-t-il en attrapant son visage entre ses doigts.

Elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sa langue aussi était paralysée. Ses yeux renfermaient une terreur sourde.

- En… a … a… um…! En…a…a…um… ! _(2)_

- Pardon ?, railla-t-il. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Il saisit son visage en coupe alors que son regard laissait deviner une panique de plus en plus présente.

- Tu veux que je te délie la langue ?

Innocente, elle ne prononça plus le moindre son, croyant qu'il allait réellement délivrer sa parole.

- Qui ne dit mot, consent.

Sa bouche fondit alors vers la sienne et il glissa avec ferveur sa langue entre les lèvres de sa captive -qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se produisait-. Elle poussa des feulements apeurés auxquels il ne fit pas attention. Un peu ennuyé par son manque de réaction, il libéra sa bouche de sa baguette et commença aussitôt à la soumettre à la sienne. Mais le seul membre mobile d'Hermione se battait, frappait férocement l'intrus qui agaçait sa bouche. Nullement impressionné, le Serpentard fit claquer sa langue avec d'autant plus ardeur. Excité par la situation, il tourmentait et titillait chaque recoin du petit membre doux de sa victime, dardant avec puissance lorsque celui-ci tentait de l'attaquer. L'organe de l'idiome épuisé face à de tels assauts, Hermione finit par abandonner sa bouche à l'intrus qui menait à présent largement la bataille, jouissant de l'issue sans appel de ce combat prédéterminé. Tout cela n'avait rien d'un baiser, non. C'était une guerre. Une guerre qu'elle venait de perdre. Son corps se décrispa peu à peu et elle se laissa choir sur le sol, enclavée par les reptiles, pétrifiée par le sort et maintenue par Drago.

Le jeune homme fit disparaitre les reptiles d'un mouvement de baguette avant de laisser ses mains serpenter dans la nuque de la Gryffondor, et caresser ses cheveux. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa gorge, où il saisit le pendentif. Il joua avec durant quelques instants, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Hermione qui rougissait furieusement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et flatta sa poitrine d'une main légère.

- Arrête ça !, s'écria-t-elle, lui rappelant à regret qu'il lui avait rendu l'usage de la parole.

Il obtempéra, arborant un sourire moqueur des plus désarmants.

- Rends-moi l'usage de mon corps, Malefoy !, ordonna-t-elle sans prendre garde au ton qu'elle employait, bien trop perturbée pour cela.

Drago resta silencieux et immobile tandis qu'il détaillait le corps qui siégeait sous le sien, ayant l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

- Malefoy !, le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

Ses yeux métalliques vinrent de nouveau percuter les belles perles chocolatées.

- Quoi ?, s'enquit-il, peu pressé.

- Mon corps !

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer votre ton, jeune fille, se moqua-t-il avec cruauté.

- Malefoy !

- Je ne sais pas… Tu m'as tout de même enflammé, tout à l'heure…

- Je ne faisais que me défendre !, plaida-t-elle, beaucoup moins confiante.

- _Hmmm…_

Drago avait l'air de s'en ficher comme de sa première plume. Il la jaugeait de bas en haut, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur sa poitrine, sa bouche et ses yeux.

- Tes lèvres avaient un gout particulier…, finit-il par dire en se léchant les siennes.

Elle rougit comme une tomate mûre alors qu'il haussait un sourcil en esquissant un sourire cynique. Il approcha de nouveau sa bouche de la sienne et donna un furtif coup de langue afin d'y gouter à nouveau. Si ses nerfs avaient toujours répondu, elle aurait probablement sursauté ou frémi de dégout... Une chose était sûre : si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait vomi au visage.

- Amande.

_Décidément._

Hermione rougit de plus belle : il se redressa et la libéra de son sort. Elle recula alors aussitôt très maladroitement, encore sur le sol. Drago ricana tandis qu'elle portait son poignet à sa bouche pour l'essuyer vivement. Il se pencha alors négligemment et ramassa la baguette d'Hermione qui trainait par terre. Elle le regarda faire avant d'écarquiller les yeux, et de réaliser que c'était _sa_ baguette qu'il venait de saisir.

- Confisquée pour la journée, Granger. Tu as intérêt à être _sage_, aujourd'hui.

* * *

**(1) Sortilège de mon invention : veuillez demander si désir de réutiliser. (Madelight **©)

**(2) Elle essaye de prononcer la formule _Enervatum_.**


	4. Chapitre III

What if I let you win ?  
What if I make it right ?  
What if I give it up ?  
What if I want to try ?  
What if you take a chance ?  
What if I learn to love ?  
What if, what if we start again ?

The emptiness inside me  
I wonder if you see  
It's my mistake  
And it's hurting me  
I know where we've been  
How'd we get so far ?  
What if, what if we start again ?

_Start Again – _Red

* * *

_C'est quoi ? Les rougissements parfois. Les baisers tendres. J'avoue, j'aurais voulu connaitre plus tôt les sensations que cela procure. Je n'étais qu'une gamine stupide et perdue. Son réveil, sa claque : c'est ma rédemption… Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour plaire, pour séduire, pour « convenir »… Je n'avais jamais fait autant d'efforts de ma vie, jamais je n'avais essayé si dur. Et tout est parti par terre : tout s'est chiffonné comme un vulgaire parchemin. Je n'avais plus besoin de tout cela. Brusquement._

_J'ai compris que ce n'était pas de l'amour, même si autrefois, j'ai cru sincèrement que je t'aimais. Je n'avais jamais été aussi attachée à quelqu'un auparavant. Tu me manquais, tu m'impressionnais, tu me fascinais. Si… Je crois que c'était de l'amour. Mais toi, m'aimais-tu ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas me voiler la face : les gens disent que je me voile toujours la face… Sans doute ne m'aimais-tu pas._

_Mais cela ne m'intéresse plus à présent. Il suffit qu'elle attrape ma main et je suis loin d'ici. Loin de tout ça._

_O.N_

**C**hapitre III

_**E**lle avait fait tous ses devoirs. _

Toute la journée, sous l'œil attentif et narquois d'un Drago satisfait, elle s'était consacrée aux différents traités qu'il lui avait donnés à rédiger. Et ce dernier, ravi qu'elle y mette du «cœur à l'ouvrage», comme il le soulignait dès qu'elle soupirait un peu trop, n'avait pu s'empêcher de savourer le spectacle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il s'était accoudé à la table, laissant reposer nonchalamment sa joue sur sa paume, et l'avait observée. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas regardé, absorbée par le travail qu'elle exécutait. La mine concentrée, sérieuse, elle grattait avec sa plume sans voir le temps passer. Au bout d'un moment, il se demanda même comment elle faisait pour garder un rythme si soutenu avec son poignet : n'était-il pas douloureux ?

Ses cheveux venaient parfois la gêner dans sa tâche, elle les repoussait sans y prêter attention. Sa main fine se crispait sur la plume lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à une tournure de phrase, laissant ses os métacarpiens glisser et rouler sous sa peau fine. Sa propre main gauche lui permit d'évaluer avec plus d'aisance la taille des doigts de la Gryffondor lui faisant face : ils étaient petits, fins, un peu ridicules par rapport aux siens. Souvent, elle vint les plonger dans ses cheveux, comme dans une pulsion incontrôlable : on sentait que ce geste l'aidait à se concentrer.

Le front plissé, le nez et les sourcils froncés. Mignonne. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la reposant négligemment sur sa paume un peu engourdie en esquissant un énième sourire narquois. Comme pour les dernières heures passées, elle ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard. Il resta silencieux.

Dans la tête d'Hermione, c'était très clair : plus vite elle terminerait les tâches demandées, plus vite elle en aurait fini avec cette journée on ne peut plus désagréable. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait, à cet instant. Étonnamment, il avait gardé le silence pendant tout son temps de travail. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait au contraire tout fait pour l'empêcher d'achever sa tâche : qu'il aurait pris un malin plaisir à la déconcentrer, à la perturber. Mais pas une seule fois il ne l'avait interrompue. En fait, il avait conservé un silence religieux et s'était contenté de la regarder faire. Elle ne savait pas si cela avait été mieux, d'ailleurs. Bien des fois, elle sentait ses yeux la détailler et résistait contre l'envie de relever les siens pour vérifier si c'était le cas.

Une fois le travail fini, elle avait repoussé les parchemins devant elle et s'était affalée sur sa chaise. Son poignet droit la faisait un peu souffrir, mais rien de bien méchant. C'était surtout son crâne rempli qui lui refilait des sueurs déplaisantes. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas : c'était une sensation apaisante, celle du travail bien fait. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de ses propres devoirs, elle avait eu la sensation de faire quelque chose de productif et elle avait appris des choses. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle ne le laisserait pas arguer qu'il lui avait fait perdre son temps… Même si cela avait sans doute été son but premier.

_Voilà. Maintenant j'espère que je suis tranquille pour le reste des vacances et que tu n'auras plus de tels prétextes pour me pourrir la vie…_, pensa-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil amer.

Les mains du Serpentard vinrent s'enquérir des parchemins et il les contempla d'un air critique. Bien évidemment, elle était à peu près sûre qu'il faisait ça pour l'énerver, car son travail était la plupart du temps irréprochable. Il arbora une mine tantôt froide, tantôt méprisante : elle savait que toutes ses expressions étaient feintes et qu'en dessous perçait une sournoise envie de rire.

- Hmmm…ce n'est pas si mal…, commenta-t-il enfin.

- Comme tu dis…, murmura-t-elle en cachant tant bien que mal le ton scandalisé de sa voix.

Elle le quitta des yeux, bien décidée à ne plus le regarder se jouer d'elle, se redressa et s'approcha de la fenêtre en s'étirant, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il neigeait encore. La vitre était recouverte de buée et semblait des plus froides : Hermione y apposa son front et soupira d'aise. La sensation glacée sur son front vint apaiser son ressentiment et son esprit un peu embrumé.

- Ca fait du bien…, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Son ventre gronda un peu. Elle avait faim : peut-être ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte auparavant, trop accaparée par sa tâche, mais vu le creux dans son estomac cela faisait un bon laps de temps qu'elle était affamée. Hermione décida donc d'aller manger après s'être suffisamment « rafraichie ». C'est avec regret qu'elle décolla son front de la surface froide, cette dernière laissant sa peau engourdie, puis elle s'approcha du tableau afin de sortir de la salle commune.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, mocheté ?

Elle tiqua sérieusement. Comment osait-il la traiter de mocheté après l'avoir embrassée ? Cet imbécile ne semblait pas connaitre la définition du mot contradictoire.

- Je vais _manger_. J'ai déjà eu l'amabilité de répondre à l'intégralité de tes attentes, donc maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir me restaurer en paix…

_Et si possible, sans voir ta sale tronche. _

Il arbora un sourire sadique et s'approcha d'elle. Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout.

- L'intégralité de mes attentes ?, répéta-t-il d'une voix claire.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle. J'ai fait tous tes devoirs !

_Tu te souviens, crétin fini ? C'était il y a peine dix secondes !_

- J'estime avoir le droit d'être tranquille à présent !

- Tu crois que mes attentes envers toi ne sont que d'ordre _scolaire_ ?

Hermione sentit sa rage s'évanouir subitement, pour laisser place à de la peur. Alors ce n'était pas fini ? S'était-elle montrée naïve en croyant l'inverse ? Sans trop savoir, la sensation familière de l'angoisse reprenait place dans ses membres en les crispant douloureusement. Et comme toujours, arrivait dans ses pensées l'idée qu'il allait encore une fois trop loin. Comme d'habitude, elle songea à la première chose qui pourrait lui apporter soutien et protection…

- Rends-moi ma baguette, Malefoy_. S'il te plait_.

- Parlons-en. Et _s'il ne me plaisait pas_ ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, réalisant dans la seconde qu'un tel acte pouvait lui couter cher. Il était dans un jour capricieux, il ne valait mieux pas continuer à le provoquer… Pourtant, elle ne put pas vraiment empêcher les mots maladroits qui jaillirent de sa bouche :

- Tu sais être pénible, balbutia-t-elle. Je veux juste allez dîner ! Ce n'est pas trop demander…

Il laissa un silence inconfortable s'installer, la défiant de son regard paralysant.

- Tu as faim ou tu veux voir l'autre bouffon ?, s'enquit-il soudainement avec un rictus froid.

- Ce n'est pas un bouffon, clama-t-elle, fermant les yeux pour réfréner sa colère. Et puis de quoi tu te mêles ?!

Il la plaqua contre le tableau, faisant geindre l'habitant au-dehors. La situation se faisait critique.

- L'esprit Gryffondor reprend ses droits à ce que je vois… Tu es de plus en plus téméraire…

Et le voilà à nouveau, Drago Malefoy avec ses manières et ses tournures de phrases théâtrales, sarcastiques au possible, seulement destinées à se moquer d'elle.

- Tu me fatigues, Malefoy… Rends-moi ma baguette ou…

- Ou quoi ?

Elle poussa un cri rageur et le repoussa. Merlin, qu'il pouvait l'énerver. Elle n'allait pas perdre une seconde de plus ici à lui adresser la parole. C'était peine perdue.

- D'accord, garde-la. De toute façon je n'en ai pas besoin pour aller faire ce que je vais faire.

Il fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Manger ! Imbécile. De quoi veux-tu que je parle ?!

Le tableau claqua sur ses gonds. Son habitant râla une fois encore, menaçant de quitter la peinture.

Drago resta pantois, face à l'issue close. Cette fille prenait vraiment trop de libertés depuis qu'elle connaissait l'avorton de Serdaigle. Il allait devoir resserrer la vis…

* * *

- Alors, le bal ?, lança Liam.

- Ne m'en parle pas…, marmonna Hermione en s'asseyant face à lui. Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre.

- A ce point ?

- A ce point.

- Bon, demain tu restes avec moi !

Liam lui adressa un grand sourire : le fait qu'elle parle de lui avec un tel agacement et une telle exaspération semblait signifier qu'ils avaient eu une dispute. Cela le rassura quelque peu sur leur relation. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Hermione puisse être attirée par le Serpentard, mais le fait qu'ils échangent des propos hostiles ne faisait pas de mal. Mieux encore, s'ils s'étaient disputés, cela signifiait également qu'elle ne rechignait pas tant que ça à protester et même à s'énerver contre lui. A cette lumière, Liam put en déduire qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire et qu'elle saurait se défendre au cas où il viendrait chercher la bagarre.

Évidemment Liam n'était pas le moins du monde au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans leurs appartements dès que la jeune Gryffondor le quittait. Cette dernière, un peu rose, lui rendit chaleureusement son sourire. Il était décidément adorable.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- On pourrait se balader près du lac ? Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il est gelé, à présent… On pourra peut-être même marcher dessus.

- Oh ce serait bien…, fit Hermione enthousiaste.

- Tu sais patiner ?

La Gryffondor détourna les yeux, collectant dans sa mémoire des faits en rapport avec sa question. Avait-elle déjà mis un pied sur la glace ? Et si oui, s'était-elle assommée à l'oublier ?  
Cette pensée lui rappela qu'elle devrait passer à l'infirmerie tôt ou tard pour faire vérifier l'état de son crâne... et de son cerveau.

- Eh bien... En tout cas je sais faire du patin à roulettes !, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Alalala, miss Granger, vous m'étonnez ! Je ne fais que trouver des domaines qui vous sont étrangers… D'abord le vol en balai, ensuite le patinage… Pourtant c'est une activité assez moldue.

- De pulluler ? On est bien d'accord…, lança une voix narquoise.

Hermione blêmit, tandis que Liam fronçait les sourcils. Evidemment, il n'avait pas prévu de se laisser faire et était descendu régler ses comptes avec elle. Que Liam soit présent ou non ne l'intéressait guère... A vrai dire, l'humilier face à lui serait sans doute plus réjouissant à ses yeux.

- Malefoy, le salua Blake.

Cette fois-ci, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui retourner son salut. En fait, il ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas être là, ça n'aurait pas été différent.

- Pourrais-tu cesser tes vannes racistes sur les moldus ? Ca m'arrangerait…, siffla le Serdaigle.

Il l'ignora complètement une seconde fois, désintéressé au possible par ses propos. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la Gryffondor qu'il sentait s'énerver au gré des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

- Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à cette table ? Tu n'as plus d'amis ou quoi ?, cracha soudainement Hermione.

Drago serra les dents. Comment osait-elle lui parler de cette façon ? Cette saleté de sang-de-bourbe allait en prendre pour son grade.

- Tu veux qu'on parle des tiens, Granger ?, persiffla-t-il en désignant du menton les alentours vierges des deux idiots. Quoique, on ne peut pas parler de ce qui n'existe pas…

- Et pourtant je perds mon temps à te répondre. Alors que pour moi _tu n'existes pas_.

Cela faisait quoi… Des semaines ? Des mois ? _Des mois_ qu'on n'avait vu les yeux d'Hermione Granger flamboyer comme le soleil de midi. Mais là, leurs feux étaient ardents et furieux.

- _Ah ouais_ ?, reprit Drago, nullement impressionné. Nous verrons bien si je n'existe pas, Granger. Nous verrons bien… Il y aura bien un moment ou la douleur sera trop insupportable pour la nier…

Drago Malefoy quitta la salle, le pas furibond. La colère d'Hermione avait laissé place à une franche fierté, et à une terrible panique. Que venait-elle de faire ? Qu'avait-elle _osé _faire ? Elle ne savait que trop bien où la menait ce genre de semi-rébellions.  
Elle venait d'attiser le feu qui n'avait de cesse de la brûler. Et elle pariait que ses ailes y resteraient, cette fois-ci… Et peut-être pour de bon.  
Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Oublie-le.

Facile à dire. Elle dormait dans les mêmes appartements ! Il aurait tôt fait de venir la torturer la nuit. Pire encore, elle venait de réaliser qu'_il avait encore sa baguette_.

Elle avait fini son diner en silence, ne participant plus à discussion que menait Liam, esseulé. C'était une catastrophe.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était dans son bon droit. Pourtant, alors que cette justification l'aidait d'habitude à surmonter les épreuves, elle lui parut bien fade aujourd'hui. Même si elle n'avait pas tort et même si la justice était de son côté, la chance, elle, ne l'était pas. Cela suffit à la décourager... Peut-être devrait-elle s'excuser...  
Hargneuse, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Hermione était décidément déchirée. Soit elle tentait le tout pour le tout et le bousculait encore davantage, et il la massacrerait probablement... Soit elle s'excusait avec l'hypocrisie la moins visible possible et le suppliait de lui rendre sa baguette. Comment trancher ?

Elle monta les escaliers lentement, sans se presser. La confrontation était inévitable et elle préférait qu'elle se fasse rapidement. Elle aviserait sur l'instant. A vrai dire, autant que cela aille vite : l'attente était pire que tout car elle engendrait d'autant plus d'angoisse. L'affronter dans l'immédiat était nettement préférable. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle entra dans les appartements. Mais rien. Il n'y avait personne. Toutes ses résolutions, ainsi que son courage résiduel, s'évanouirent aussitôt face à la porte de la chambre du Serpentard : elle ne s'y risquerait pas. C'était inenvisageable. Elle ne tenta donc pas le diable et s'enferma dans sa chambre. La nuit serait à la fois longue et courte…

* * *

(Lundi 26 décembre)

_**E**t voilà, encore un lendemain pénible avec l'autre sadique…_

Hermione se redressa difficilement sur son matelas, réveillée en sursaut par un cauchemar des plus violents. Quoique à choisir entre la réalité et le cauchemar, elle avait vite fait son choix…

Lentement, elle émergea de sa lourde couette, les cheveux complètement embroussaillés, se frottant les bras pour faire fuir le froid matinal. Un long bâillement lui échappa et elle prit peu à peu connaissance du goût affreux qui hâlait ses papilles : sans se presser, elle prit une gorgée d'eau du verre posé sur sa table de nuit en clignant des yeux de fatigue. Un mal de crâne venait perturber les souvenirs de son rêve et bientôt, les dernières bribes de se dernier vinrent se noyer dans le brouillard de son esprit. Quelque chose avec des ombres… Des créatures menaçantes, des murmures perfides… D'un seul coup d'un seul, elle se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers, nullement guidée par la moindre envie de se lever. Là dehors, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la menace. Il rendait sa vie quotidienne si difficile quand elle y songeait plus posément. Toutes ses activités se voyaient perturbées par son bon-vouloir et ses machinations, ces dernières conçues, elle en était sûre, dans l'unique but de lui ruiner la vie.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester affalée dans son lit ainsi : d'abord parce qu'une fois que la salle commune serait passée, elle aurait certainement le plaisir de s'accorder la présence de Liam. Et c'était inestimable, quand on voyait par exemple la façon dont elle avait passé la journée de la veille. Secondement, il fallait se souvenir qu'il avait encore sa baguette. Fait très gênant. Bref, ces deux raisons, couplées finalement au fait que si elle ne sortait pas, il ne se dérangerait certainement pas pour venir la trouver lui-même, l'incitèrent à se lever.

Rapidement, elle se décida à faire sa toilette et s'habilla. Une fois tout ceci fait, elle sortit dans la salle commune, ayant presque l'intention de provoquer maintenant ce qui de toute manière allait finir par arriver.

La jeune sorcière s'assit dans un fauteuil, contemplant le feu d'un air perdu. Un temps long s'écoula, mais elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à se relever tant que la dispute n'était pas arrivée. Elle était tout simplement clouée au fauteuil. Encore pas très réveillée, son esprit divaguait, divergeait vers des idées complètement loufoques. Des scénarios où il s'agenouillait et s'excusait… Certains où il la tuait avant de la découper en minuscules morceaux qu'il irait cacher dans sa malle, sous son lit…

Peut-être comprendrait-il un jour qu'il était insupportable ? Les gens changeaient parfois, de cette manière. Du jour au lendemain.

_Ne sois pas stupide._

La porte de la chambre de Drago grinça, annonçant par ce seul bruit l'arrivée de l'heure de vérité.

- Déchet.

Cela commençait formidablement bien.

Elle soupira le plus discrètement possible, évacuant le frémissement qu'avait provoqué sa voix grave sur ses épaules. Cela allait durer longtemps, elle le sentait. Il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau.  
Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, déjà lasse.

- J'en ai assez que tu m'insultes, finit-elle par dire.

Il sourit, ne la prenant nullement au sérieux. Elle en avait assez, et puis quoi ? Que pouvait-elle bien y faire ?

- C'est ça…, se moqua-t-il tandis qu'elle se levait pour se mettre face à lui.

Heureusement, le fauteuil les séparait.

- Écoute, Malefoy, cela ne peut plus durer. Si tu continues à me parler ainsi, je n'aurais plus de choix. J'irais te dénoncer.

Les yeux du blond foncèrent dangereusement, mais il conserva son sourire narquois. Alors il s'agissait là de son maigre plan ? Pathétique.

- Tu comptes aller raconter ça à qui ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire ? Qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles ?...

Il plongea ses yeux gris assurés dans les prunelles à la fois angoissées et coléreuses de sa victime.

- Pourquoi me traites-tu comme ça, au juste… ?, demanda-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'avait pas le cœur à répondre à ses précédentes questions. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'est quelles étaient ses raisons. Ainsi, elle pourrait peut-être remédier à son prétendu calvaire et donc finir de subir le sien.

- Le sais-tu toi-même, au moins…?, le provoqua-t-elle de nouveau.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis que le regard du Serpentard se durcissait de secondes en secondes. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre la face et baisser les yeux. Un frisson lui traversa l'épine dorsale quand il se rapprocha d'un pas.

- Tu es une abomination.

Son cœur loupa un battement et sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Même s'il lui avait déjà énuméré des insultes proprement scandaleuses, cette phrase était comme un coup de batte.

- Un véritable immondice.

Leur échange visuel n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Il lui semblait qu'il perforait sa boite crânienne. Elle baissa finalement les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids insoutenable de son regard.

- Je sais que tu me hais…, commença-t-elle, la voix basse. Tu l'as suffisamment répété. Mais rassure-toi, je ne t'aime pas non plus…

Il fit un pas de plus, commençant à contourner le fauteuil qui les séparait. Ce mouvement l'engagea à en dire plus, comme pour lui faire stopper toute avancée. Parler, c'était l'occuper, non ? Gagner du temps…

- Je suis humaine, que tu le conçoives ou non. Certes, tu me considères comme quelqu'un d'inférieur, grand bien t'en fasse… si cela peut te donner bonne conscience…

Il avança à nouveau et à présent, elle pouvait voir ses pieds dans son champ de vision. Cela la tétanisa l'espace d'une seconde mais elle se reprit et recula de quelques pas : la bibliothèque stoppa sa fuite.

- Je ne suis ni ton jouet, ni ton esclave, ni ton souffre-douleur !, scanda-t-elle.

Le Serpentard continua d'avancer, muet comme une tombe.

- Je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais cohabiter ensemble et je sais aussi que jamais tu n'accepteras de renoncer à tes privilèges de préfet. C'est pourquoi je vais partir… Ils désigneront quelqu'un d'autre à ma place et tu pourras dire à tous tes prétendus amis de Serpentards que tu as réussi ton petit jeu…, débita-t-elle alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il ne semblait pas porter la moindre attention à ses paroles. Tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé de lui dire, elle l'avait dit. Elle s'était toujours imaginée le faire mais curieusement dans sa tête, elle avait songé à une situation plus glorieuse.  
Dans l'idéal, sa voix n'aurait pas tremblé et ses yeux auraient persévéré dans leur affrontement avec ceux de Malefoy. Rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Elle s'était soumise et tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire après n'avait alors plus aucun poids. Plus la moindre importance.

Bientôt, elle le sentit proche d'elle et fit un pas sur le côté pour rejoindre sa chambre. Un bras entra dans son champ de vision ou plutôt faillit percuter son nez : une main s'abattit sur la tranche de l'étagère, empêchant toute fuite. Elle recula prestement vers l'autre côté, même si cela allait être plus compliqué de s'échapper puisqu'il lui faudrait faire le tour entier de la pièce. Le problème ne se posa plus lorsqu'un deuxième bras vint s'interposer à son projet.  
Elle se recroquevilla, ses yeux alternant désespérément entre les pieds et les abdominaux de son assaillant. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il se rapprocha encore.

- Malefoy, l'avertit-elle d'une voix minuscule. Arrête…!

- Tu es pathétique, asséna-t-il, sans la moindre pitié. Et dire que je me tape tous tes discours sur ton prétendu courage… Ça me donne déjà envie de gerber d'habitude, mais en plus, savoir que tu n'appliques pas toi-même tes propres conseils… Je trouve que c'est franchement pitoyable.

Machinalement, elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Peut-être était-ce parce que ce qu'il venait de dire était probablement la chose la plus injuste qu'il avait osé prononcer dans sa vie… Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.  
Ses prunelles grises la brulèrent comme un fer chaud, mais elle ne sut y prêter une quelconque attention.

- Je te demande pardon… ?!, souffla-t-elle, scandalisée.

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

- La ferme, renchérit-elle froidement. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'affronter ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que j'ai affronté de toi ou des autres, rien que cette année ! Certes, je ne suis pas la plus malheureuse de la planète, mais au moins je sais de quoi je parle, contrairement à toi qui n'es qu'un sale gosse pourri-gâté, raciste et immature !

Il agrippa brusquement sa chevelure emmêlée, la tirant en arrière pour la faire se courber sous lui. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur mais il semblait clair qu'il n'en avait cure. Il faisait ça pour la soumettre davantage à lui, comme si à ce stade, cette chose était encore éminente.

- Couine autant que tu veux, susurra-t-il.

Sa main tira davantage, la faisant se plier à la position qu'il désirait lui imposer. Il glissa alors sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille. Les jambes d'Hermione se mirent à sérieusement faiblir et elle sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres. Qu'avait-il prévu de lui faire ?!

- Tu n'es qu'une lâche qui ne s'assume pas. Je suis peut-être abject mais au moins, moi, j'assume ma personnalité. Cela ne m'étonne pas que les autres te fuient. Tu es inintéressante, tu fais la morale à tout le monde… Et Merlin, tu sens mauvais.

Elle retenait ses larmes et les insultes qui lui couraient aux lèvres, les pensant à s'en matraquer le cerveau. Il était _inhumain._

- Sale dégénéré, finit-elle par cracher, les joues brusquement humides.

Il éclata d'un rire cynique avant de raffermir son emprise sur ses cheveux, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Sa main émergea de ses cheveux et il la plaqua contre la bibliothèque. Le menton d'Hermione fut subitement coincé entre ses doigts.

- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça ou ça sera la fessée, ordonna-t-il d'une voix faussement soucieuse en relâchant son menton l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de lui administrer une petite tape sur la joue.

Elle rougit de honte, mortifiée par l'humiliation qu'il lui infligeait. Il lui donna une seconde petite tape, sur le même côté. Elle décala encore sa figure, le fusillant du regard à l'en consumer d'une traite.

- Et pire encore, comme je suis une personne _si _abominable, tu dois bien te douter que je ne rechignerais pas à m'occuper de tes _amis_ si tu devenais un peu trop téméraire.

Hermione tiqua.

- Tu menaces mes amis ?, paniqua-t-elle soudain.

- Oui, enfin si on peut les désigner comme tels, railla-t-il.

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te demander quelles forces tu userais pour leur faire du mal, bredouilla-t-elle en se donnant un peu de contenance. Après tout, tu peux toujours m'insulter de sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est que _ton_ _avis_. Alors que toi, tu _es incontestablement _un mangemort.

Il esquissa hypocritement une fausse mine outrée avant de la gifler doucement à nouveau, le sourire narquois. Le fait qu'il y mette autant de calme était encore plus terrifiant. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu lui casser la mâchoire en un seul coup et sa retenue la pétrifiait : comme s'il n'attendait que le moment où elle verrait le moins le coup venir pour user d'une plus grande violence.

- Pourquoi tu continues à me toucher si je te dégoute autant ?, essaya-t-elle sans y croire.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent machinalement sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore, si cela était toujours possible. Longuement, il détailla les deux monticules se levant et se rabaissant au rythme de sa respiration pantelante. Finalement, son regard suivit le déroulement de la chaine qu'elle portait à son cou. Le silence imposait son règne épouvantable. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à sa question ? Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Qu'allait-il lui faire, encore ?!  
Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de sa joue, vers son oreille gauche…

- Si tu n'es pas lâche, tu n'as qu'à le prouver…, lui chuchota-t-il subtilement.

Elle se pétrifia littéralement, n'envisageant même plus de respirer dans les prochaines minutes. Sous-entendait-il qu'elle devait… se montrer entreprenante ou quelque chose du genre ? Qu'elle devait user de son corps pour lui démontrer son courage ?!

- Nous n'avons qu'à faire un pari. Si tu tiens jusqu'à la fin de l'année dans la chambre des préfets, je rejoins le camp des gentils… Si tu ne tiens pas… tu admettras que tu es lâche, inférieure… et surtout… tu m'appartiendras, décréta-t-il.

Hermione manqua de rire nerveusement.

- Crois-tu réellement que j'aie la moindre intention de jouer avec toi ?

- « Crois-tu réellement que j'aie la moindre chance de gagner ? », la parodia-t-il.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, soutenant courageusement son regard. Il sourit. De quoi s'agissait-il, au juste ? Qu'avait-il à gagner dans tout cela ? Juste son approbation quant à ses insultes ? Cette idée était ridicule. Et qu'elle lui appartienne… Cela était complètement contradictoire avec ces mêmes insultes !  
Son raisonnement n'avait ni queue, ni tête.

- Je te laisse y réfléchir jusqu'à demain, murmura-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

- Attends, le retint-elle avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu tiendras parole ?

- Que je te le confirme ou non… En quoi cela changera-t-il ma loyauté ? Si je t'ai fait cette proposition, il n'y a pas de raisons que je ne la tienne pas, non ?

- Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de haïssable. Il se pourrait que tu me trahisses.

- Qui sait…, railla-t-il.

- S'il s'avère que tu m'as trompée, tu n'en retirerais aucun mérite… Puisque ce serait le fruit d'un mensonge et non pas d'un stratagème quelconque.

Hermione se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Tu es trop orgueilleux pour ça.

Il resta pantois devant sa chambre.  
Parfois, ce qu'elle disait était plus frappant qu'un sort.  
Elle retrouva sa baguette posée sur la table de la salle-commune, quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

Hermione passa la journée du mardi avec Liam. Ils allèrent faire du patin, comme ils se l'étaient en quelque sorte promis, et discutèrent longuement à propos de la guerre. Toutes ces conversations ne firent que conforter l'inquiétude d'Hermione. Sans cesse, l'idée du pari que lui avait proposé Malefoy lui revenait en tête et y tournait comme une cuillère dans le thé d'une vieille anglaise. Il n'y avait rien à faire à ce sujet… Juste y réfléchir… Peser le pour et le contre. Bref, tout ce dont elle n'avait pas envie tandis qu'elle essayait de profiter de la présence du Serdaigle. Décidément, même lorsque le Serpentard n'était pas avec elle, il parvenait toujours à lui pourrir la vie.

- Parlons d'autre chose…, insista Hermione.

- Comme tu veux.

- Je pense que tu devrais me complimenter sur ma façon de patiner…, plaisanta-t-elle en exécutant plutôt adroitement un tour sur elle-même.

Liam sourit et attrapa sa main gantée, l'entrainant à sa suite, probablement dans l'idée de lui faire perdre son soi-disant équilibre.

- Te complimenter sur… quoi déjà ?, railla-t-il alors qu'elle trébuchait sans grâce tous les deux mètres.

- Je te ferais remarquer que je me débrouillais excellemment bien avant que tu t'en mêles.

- Il n'empêche que je patine mieux que toi, ma chère Hermione…

- Ça, c'est dans ta tête…, rétorqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant dans un bruissement léger.

_- On parie ?_

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça.

- Celui qui parvient à arriver à la rive avant l'autre a gagné.

Il démarra au quart de tour, ayant un léger handicap de distance sur elle mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Hermione ?, l'héla-t-il, déjà bien loin devant et inquiet devant l'inertie de sa camarade.

Elle mit du temps avant de se retourner et patina sans adresse jusqu'à lui, collant maladroitement un sourire sur son visage désormais blafard. Liam la dévisagea.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Hermione tourna doucement sa tête de droite à gauche avec un petit sourire avant de reporter son regard sur le château.

_Quelle merde._

* * *

(Mercredi 28 décembre)

**I**l était tôt.

Hermione trainassait dans sa douche : l'eau tiède parcourait ses membres, la délassant au possible. Son savon parfumait toute la pièce, l'emplissant de sa délicieuse odeur de pivoine. Elle se sentait chez elle lorsqu'elle se lavait. Les mêmes fragrances, les yeux fermés. Il n'y avait plus qu'à imaginer et elle y était. La jeune sorcière avait baissé l'intensité de la lumière au minimum afin de profiter de ce réveil en douceur. De sa baguette, elle avait fait sortir quelques petits oiseaux qui battaient des ailes dans le lavabo tout en chantonnant gaiement. C'était un moment idyllique. Rien ne venait perturber ses pensées : elle s'imaginait sortir de chez elle, contourner la maison en passant sur le côté, empruntant un petit chemin étroit que les branches du pin gênaient. Puis s'engager dans le jardin arrière, suivre les hautes herbes… Traverser la route en gravier et entrer dans la forêt. Le vent, la pluie qui tombe sur les feuilles à la cime des arbres, emplissant tous deux les bois d'une musique douce. Les bruits des animaux qui se cachent, des oiseaux qui s'envolent pour s'abriter. Paisible.

Elle revint aussitôt sur terre lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui claque au loin, et celui de celle de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait brusquement.

- Malefoy ?, s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

Elle entendit un ricanement et ses épaules se crispèrent. C'était lui.

- Qui d'autre ?, railla une voix.

_Qui d'autre, effectivement... ? _

- Que veux-tu ?, demanda-t-elle, la voix exaspérée.

- Je veux ta réponse.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure : elle en était sûre. Il venait lui demander pour le pari. Toujours en plein doute, Hermione préféra répondre par une question.

- … Quel est ton intérêt, dans ce pari ?

Il y eut un maigre silence, et elle le sentit se rapprocher. Heureusement, la porte de la douche était opaque. Il ne voyait que son corps flouté au possible sans rien pouvoir distinguer. Tout comme elle voyait sa silhouette à vrai dire.

- Et bien… Puisqu'il faut prendre des risques dans la vie, je choisis de mettre mes pouvoirs en jeu. Soit je rejoins votre camp, soit celui du Lord… Mais très honnêtement, je sais que je vais gagner, donc… C'est l'attrait de ton humiliation qui me pousse à faire ce pari. Comment t'appâter ? En te faisant croire que tu peux me faire passer du côté de Dumbledore… Voilà tout…

Elle savait déjà tout ça. Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle le savait. Il acceptait juste de jouer à son jeu, le trouvant certainement à son gout. En outre, l'avoir à un ou deux mètres à peine, nue et frissonnante, était une position de domination vraiment agréable à tenir.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je ne veuille pas parier, après ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Drago eut un sourire narquois. _Excitante._

- Non, tu as déjà songé à tout ça, Granger. Tu es peut-être une sang-de-bourbe, mais tu n'es pas encore trop stupide.

Elle serra les dents face à l'insulte, mais il n'avait pas fini son discours, apparemment.

- Ah, et avant que tu ne soupires trop vite de soulagement, je t'informe que le pari interdit toute forme d'aide extérieure. Cela parait évident, mais ne pas préciser les clauses d'un contrat peut être dommageable.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller : elle savait qu'il poserait de telles conditions mais perdurait toujours en elle l'espérance résiduelle qu'il oublie. Peine perdue : cet espoir vola en éclat.

- Par aide extérieure, j'entends évidemment _tes amis_, enfin, ce qu'il en reste : les professeurs, tes parents… mais que pourraient-ils bien faire, finalement… ? Bref, _personne_ ne doit être au courant. Tu as compris ?

Hermione ne répondit pas : elle le sentit approcher et saisit précipitamment la serviette pendue sur le rebord de la douche, s'y enroulant aussitôt. Il ouvrit la porte en verre opaque, s'attendant à la surprendre. Mais elle était là et lui faisait face, tenant farouchement sa serviette entre ses mains fines, cachant tant bien que mal ce que le blond avait envie de voir.  
Il arbora un sourire carnassier.

- Tu as compris ? Si j'apprends qu'une seule autre personne a été mise au courant, je gagne le pari d'office. Évidemment, cette clause est réciproque. Mais je préfère garder ce petit secret pour nous deux Granger.

Il fit un pas en avant, presque prêt à rentrer dans l'habitacle mais elle claqua la porte, tremblante.

- Si c'est pour supporter ce genre de trucs, tu peux oublier ton pari, balbutia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ce serait, si ce n'était pas pour _« ce genre de trucs » _?

Hermione tiqua : que voulait-il dire, encore ?

- Sors d'ici, s'il te plait.

Il ricana et finit par obtempérer en lançant un « _et un joyeux noël à toi, Granger._ ».

* * *

Drago Malefoy descendait les escaliers, plongé dans ses pensées. La sang-de-bourbe avait pour sûr de jolies jambes… Il la revoyait encore, dans son esprit, halée de toute la buée, les cheveux trempés collant à son visage, à ses épaules ; les yeux furibonds, apeurés ; sa serviette contre sa poitrine, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de ses genoux… Il inspira fortement.

_Appétissante._

La vue d'une silhouette l'incita à reprendre ses esprits.

- Tiens, tiens. Malefoy.

Le blond arbora une moue narquoise. Si ce n'était pas le prince charmant en personne !

- Blake, salua-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard durant une bonne dizaine de secondes.

- Alors, l'organisation du bal a bien avancé ?, lança Liam, cynique.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. Tu ferais mieux de te chercher une cavalière au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps, persiffla Drago avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

- Elle est toute trouvée, ne t'inquiète pas...

Le visage du blond, impassible, se teinta d'un dédain très amusé. Parlait-il de Granger ? Ignorait-il qu'elle s'y rendait avec lui ? C'était après tout un arrêt professoral, elle n'avait pas le choix. _Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix._

- Et bien, va donc te la faire au lieu de prétendre avoir une discussion avec moi… Je ne vais pas faire semblant de t'apprécier, Blake… Tu ferais mieux de dégager de mon chemin.

Vindicatif, Liam répliqua presque aussitôt :

- La méprise va si bien aux blondes... Je ne suis pas sur ta route_, tu es_ _sur la mienne_.

Drago se rapprocha alors de lui, menaçant. Ce petit cafard croyait qu'il pouvait insulter un Malefoy et s'en tirer sans dommages ? Liam ne sourcilla même pas.

- Je te rappelle que ces escaliers mènent aux dortoirs des préfets, indiqua sèchement le blond.

- J'en suis tout à fait conscient.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Tu veux la guerre, Blake ?

- Comme si _tu ne la désirais pas autant que moi_, Malefoy, répliqua Liam avec le même sourire.

- Je t'assure que _tu n'en as pas envie à ce point_…

Un claquement résonna soudain. Puis des petits pas.

- Liam… ? ... Ma… Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?, s'enquit une voix méfiante et teintée d'autorité.

- Des pronostics…, murmura Liam en affichant un sourire apaisant.

- Des pronostics…?, répéta-t-elle, sceptique.

- Oui… Nous nous demandions qui allait attraper le vif d'or, au prochain match de Quidditch…

Drago ricana.

- Avise-toi d'être prudent, Blake. Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois en forme… si tu as vraiment envie de l'attraper…

Le blond n'attendit pas de réponse et recommença à descendre les escaliers, couvé par les regards des deux autres sorciers dont l'un était abasourdi.

- Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, Malefoy. Le Quidditch est un jeu de subtilité et de réflexion… Il ne se résume pas aux coups-bas…

On entendit le Serpentard ricaner au détour du couloir…

_Et qu'est-ce que sont les coups bas, Blake, s'ils ne sont ni subtils, ni réfléchis ?_

* * *

- Les vacances sont bientôt finies…, lança Hermione en regardant le ciel.

- Oui, déjà…

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil assez timide. Le cœur d'Hermione s'enflamma et ses battements redoublèrent.

- Hermione... Je me demandais… Tu n'aurais pas des problèmes avec Malefoy ?

La jeune lionne s'assombrit mais son cœur ne ralentit pas. Curieusement, Liam venait encore d'accélérer les choses… Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix maintenant. Ou elle faisait le choix de lui parler, de tout lui raconter et de se reposer sur lui : ou elle choisissait tout simplement de se taire, de miser le tout pour le tout, et de tenter le pari avec l'horrible Serpentard.  
Les enjeux étaient très importants… Trop importants. Que signifiait vraiment « appartenir à » Malefoy ? Elle imaginait très bien une emprise totale. Tout d'abord, il l'obligerait à renier ses amis : puis toutes ses convictions et ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était… Il l'obligerait certainement à rejoindre le camp de Voldemort… Il lui ordonnerait peut-être de l'aider dans sa tâche de mangemort tout en lui imposant une vie d'esclave… Quoi d'autre… Que pourrait-il faire de pire ? Lui faire tuer ses amis, sa famille, de ses propres mains… ?  
Et puis bien sûr, l'humiliation quotidienne. Les abus, le harcèlement, les insultes, la violence… Les attouchements. Probablement, oui.

- Hermione ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de les détourner.  
Mais gagner un _allié_ ? Ou plutôt, éliminer un ennemi sans avoir à le tuer. Quelqu'un qui saurait répondre à des questions sur le monde de la magie noire, sur le cercle très fermé des sang-purs et sur un autre qui l'était encore davantage : celui des mangemorts…  
L'idée alléchante d'en faire un agent double… De pouvoir contrôler les informations qui rentreraient et sortiraient des murs cloisonnés du camp adverse… La possibilité de créer des embuscades et de vaincre plus efficacement et rapidement les ennemis moins de pertes… Moins de morts.  
Moins de tristesse dans ce monde déjà bien trop gris.  
Tout ça en un seul petit pari ridicule… Peut-être gagner une guerre, qui sait ? Un détail et tout changeait… Tout cela… Sur un petit _pari de merde.  
_Elle déglutit.

_Que devrais-je faire ?_

Elle se contraint alors à conserver un esprit synthétique et mathématique.

_Simple. Appelons ma victoire du pari le cas A et ma défaite le cas B… En présence du cas A, nous compterons un membre d'une importance considérable dans nos rangs, Drago Malefoy, et ce, à condition que je supporte ce qu'il me fera subir jusqu'à la fin de l'année…_

_En présence du cas B, aucune victime sinon moi : et il est évident qu'avaler ma langue serait mon premier réflexe s'il me demandait d'éliminer un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix… Je sais que je parviendrais à me taire, même si l'on me torture… Même si je lui appartenais, je saisirais le moindre manque d'information dans ses ordres pour le mettre à profit…, _énumérait-elle le plus passivement possible, tournant problèmes et solutions dans sa tête, tel un puzzle qu'il suffisait d'assembler…

- Hermione ? Dois-je considérer ton silence comme un aveu ?, murmura Liam, inquiet.

Elle serra les lèvres et prit une forte inspiration.

- Non… Tu sais, c'est vrai que nous sommes liés par une forte mésentente… et je pense qu'il donne l'impression qu'il a l'ascendant, le plus souvent… Mais finalement, lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, il se trouve qu'il n'est plus si courageux…, finit-elle par articuler avec un faux sourire assuré.

_Tu parles…_

Hermione avait essayé d'insuffler une bonne dose de conviction dans son discours, et ne savait pas si elle avait atteint son but, à savoir réussir à convaincre Liam qu'il ne se passait rien.

Elle le jaugea, analysant son visage et la réaction qui n'allait pas tarder. Il ne fit qu'arborer un sourire à l'allure sincère, ce qui finit par conforter Hermione dans la réussite de sa prestation.

- Si tu avais des problèmes, tu m'en parlerais, n'est-ce pas ?, chuchota le Serdaigle, Je suis idiot d'avoir posé cette question… C'est assez évident que tu sais gérer tes problèmes… Je ne voulais pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'il nous reste à flemmarder tous les deux en parlant de ce Serpentard de malheur… Mais je t'avoue que je commençais à m'inquiéter à son propos…

_Si tu savais_, pensa Hermione en soupirant mentalement.

Mais le comportement de Liam ne fit qu'accentuer la rougeur sur les joues de la Gryffondor. Il se souciait d'elle, avait probablement envie de la protéger. Mieux encore, il avait perceptiblement senti que quelque chose clochait entre elle et Malefoy… Chose que Ron et Harry n'avaient jamais remarquée…

Cette inquiétude la troubla encore davantage. Liam Blake était un garçon bien. Elle était triste de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt… Il ferait un membre idéal pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais elle savait qu'il fallait attendre davantage et le connaitre mieux pour lui proposer de rentrer dans les rangs.

Qui plus est, elle pourrait le proposer en tant que membre la remplaçant si elle perdait malheureusement le pari.

_Eh oui… Ne l'oublie pas…_ Elle avait fait son choix et se marteler le cerveau avec, à la manière d'un mantra, lui donnait l'illusion de gagner en force et en conviction. Peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de résister aux assauts terribles de son colocataire sadique.

* * *

**E**lle marchait calmement vers la salle commune. Il était temps de lui dire, de lui faire tenir parole. C'est tremblante qu'elle articula le mot de passe, avant de pénétrer dans l'antre des préfets. Un silence mortel régnait dans la pièce obscure la cheminée était éteinte et les fenêtres ne laissaient échapper aucune lumière astrale : la lune était visiblement cachée par les nuages.

Elle s'avança à pas feutrés, torturée par l'envie de se cacher dans ses couvertures. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle aille parler à Malefoy. Curieusement, une sorte de grincement parvenait de la chambre du Serpentard, un grincement curieux : comme un frottement répété sur une corde usée. La jeune sorcière frappa très délicatement à la porte du blond et attendit qu'il lui réponde à travers la porte. Mais rien.

Le grincement eut une sorte d'embardée avant de reprendre son rythme lascif. Ce son avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et d'étrange, pourtant, Hermione se sentait comme attirée…

Elle frappa une seconde fois, plus vigoureusement. Après tout, peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu la première fois ?

Mais rien.

Elle se décida alors à entrouvrir la porte. Le grincement torve se changea en un chant mélodieux. _Des cordes. Un violoncelle. _

La jeune lionne cessa tout de suite son mouvement, dominée par la peur inconsciente d'être surprise, mais aussi d'interrompre une telle complainte… Elle paraissait résonner dans tout son être et il lui sembla soudain que son cœur n'existait plus tant les battements se perdaient dans la musique.

C'était peut-être un requiem _(1)_.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

_Dans les montagnes se cachait un cerf, un cerf solitaire qui vivait pour lui seul. Il avait conscience de sa différence. Lorsqu'il écoutait le vent souffler entre les pins, il comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Il pressentait lorsque les éclairs allaient frapper les lacs. Il percevait l'ambition des pics glacés tourmentant les nuages.  
Se sentant toujours seul, il marchait __ tous les jours_ sans s'arrêter, en quête de la nouveauté qui saurait le satisfaire. Il devenait de plus en plus imprudent, risquant n'importe quoi pour se divertir.  
Un matin, alors qu'il dormait dans les sous-bois, un son très doux l'éveilla. Attiré par cette nouvelle sonorité, il se dressa sur ses pattes et se mit en route vers ce qu'il estimait être un tout nouvel horizon. Il arriva aux abords d'une maison, s'approcha avec lenteur d'une des fenêtres ouvertes tout en se demandant qui avait pu s'installer ici ...

_Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué qu'il y avait des habitants dans cette forêt ?  
Une humaine plutôt âgée se balançait lentement. Sur ses genoux, une vieille couverture fine semblait la protéger de la fraicheur matinale. A ses côtés, posée sur un guéridon, une petite boîte métallique semblait émettre le son si magnifique qui envoutait le cerf. Surmontée d'une danseuse et d'une manivelle, l'objet semblait mystique et improbable._

_La vieille humaine aperçut l'animal et, nullement effrayée, lui sourit sans cesser de se balancer en rythme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. Le cerf, nullement méfiant et gardant sa posture fière, entra et s'allongea près de la cheminée éteinte.  
Les journées passèrent, les sons différents s'enchainaient, ne se ressemblant jamais... Mais toujours d'une profondeur à faire pâlir les abysses, et d'une souplesse à faire pleurer les vents.  
On raconte qu'encore aujourd'hui, le cerf et la vieille humaine écoutent ce qu'on appelle musique dans cette petite maison, perdue au fin fond de la forêt.  
Et que pour toujours, elle changea le cœur des êtres vivants qui l'entendirent, passant par là._

_La seule chose expliquant tout en passant par le cœur et non pas par l'esprit. La sincérité absolue. L'intensité universelle brisant les limites et les croyances.  
Brisant tout sur son passage.  
La musique_.

_Aussi fragile qu'une note au violon. Elle commence et se perturbe : se tord, s'essouffle, repart. Meurt sur les cordes pour laisser place à une autre ou au silence.  
C'est aussi fort qu'une note au piano. La note s'étiole. La note disparait. S'amenuise. Reprend son souffle. Ne cesse jamais._

_C'est une danse du cœur, des perles s'éparpillant dans les escaliers. Un collier précieux qui se brise et roule… puis se perd. Une vague à l'écume nacrée qui se fend doucement sur la glace pure. Une goutte vermeille, comme le sang d'une femme, comme la larme d'un monde. Une vie unique, qui commence et se termine sans faire de mal, sans heurter qui que ce soit. Une vie enfouie dans les profondeurs de l'homme et de sa vanité… Comme un coffre aux trésors, perdu dans la noirceur et le vide des abysses de la mer._

- Granger ?!

Elle sortit de ses songes avec une brusquerie innommable, rouvrant les yeux avec précipitation alors qu'il s'était déjà levé dans la pénombre, s'approchant d'elle lentement.

- Ne connais-tu pas la politesse, sang-de-bourbe ?! On ne rentre pas dans la chambre de quelqu'un sans avoir frappé au préalable.

Mais elle ne put rien répondre tant elle était pétrifiée. _Malefoy avait peut-être un cœur_. Voilà ce qui burinait son esprit. On ne pouvait être aussi sensible à la musique sans un minimum de beauté en son for-intérieur. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais la mélodie était si triste… Était-ce cela, à l'intérieur de Drago Malefoy ? Une ombre obscure, furtive et torturée… ?

Elle avait très certainement fait le bon choix en ce qui concernait le pari… Pour le bien de tous… Pour son bien à lui.  
Elle entrevit sa mâchoire se crisper : une lumière blanchâtre pénétra soudainement la pièce. Les nuages avaient délivré la lune de leurs tourments… Et il sembla à Hermione que seul le vent de tristesse guidé par les doigts de Malefoy était la source de cette nouvelle lumière. De cette nouvelle lueur d'espoir.  
Il saisit son bras, non sans violence, et l'attira dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte et de la plaquer contre.

- Tu m'espionnais.

Elle ne répondit toujours rien, le dévisageant comme si elle le traversait de son regard… Il se retint de déglutir. En cet instant, elle semblait à la fois si forte, si intouchable… Mais aussi tellement vide…  
Ses yeux semblaient exprimer un nouveau sentiment, comme une espèce de détermination.

- Granger… ?

Elle plongea plus profondément ses prunelles dans les orbes mercures du Serpentard.

- J'accepte, Malefoy. J'accepte ton pari…

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, et encore moins maintenant.

- Et sache, Malefoy… que si toi tu joueras pour ma défaite… Moi je jouerais avant tout pour ton salut.

Sa voix s'éteignit et elle dégagea son bras de la poigne du blond. Quand il reprit ses esprits, elle avait quitté la pièce…

* * *

**(1) J'ai imaginé le début de _Fade to Black _d'Apocalyptica (reprise de Metallica au violoncelle)**

**Reviews appréciées.  
**


	5. Chapitre IV

You never go  
You're always here, suffocating me  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
_Fading slowly_

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over, now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over, now

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
_Breaking slowly_

_Already Over –_ Red

* * *

_L'espoir, je l'ai eu jusqu'au bout. C'était la note furtive, composante entière de mon instinct de survie. L'idée fondamentale._

_J'ai été la victime de tes jeux pendant tellement de temps… Mais je ne sais pas, par crédulité, par naïveté… Peut-être par faiblesse, par patience… Je suis restée. Peut-être était-ce de la dépendance, de l'aveuglement ? J'avais pris gout à tes horreurs. Vraiment._

_Je suis restée au milieu de l'incendie, à souffler pour l'éteindre… Tu disais que je ravivais les flammes mais la vérité, c'était qu'en les attisant, je faisais disparaitre la carcasse à brûler. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que beaucoup de souffre et un grand tas de cendre. A partir de là, comme un phénix, on peut renaître._

_Libère tes ailes et envole-toi._

_H.G_

**C**hapitre **IV**

_**L**ève-toi._

Une odeur de moisi se répandit petit à petit dans les narines de la jeune sorcière. Elle resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, essayant de comprendre où elle était, et ce-pourquoi elle était là. Aucun souvenir ne lui revint, la laissant aussi molle qu'à l'éveil. Elle se souvenait juste de qui elle était, et se souvenait surtout qu'elle possédait des membres, ces derniers se rendant à la fois engourdis et douloureux. Elle resta longtemps silencieuse, à l'affut du moindre bruit, scrutant les alentours pour en déduire l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais c'était le néant autour d'elle : rien n'aurait pu lui indiquer sa localisation, des nèfles. Rien ne semblait lui fournir la moindre information, ni la guider dans une potentielle marche à suivre. Il faisait juste très noir et elle était à demi-allongée sur une surface froide et trempée.

Elle se redressa davantage, le plus discrètement possible sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle s'avisait de prendre de telles précautions. L'obscurité ambiante se chargea de lui faire rappel de ses instincts les plus basiques : il y avait une sorte de danger dans les environs, elle le pressentait... Lentement, elle quitta le sol, se remettant tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds. En se tâtant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû rester au sol pendant une longue durée : elle portait son uniforme scolaire et ce dernier était entièrement imbibé d'eau. Tremblante, elle renifla un peu. Un mal de gorge innommable lui striait la gorge : elle avait vraisemblablement attrapé froid.

Pendant quelques instants, elle se demanda si tout cela n'était pas un rêve mais tout semblait si réaliste... Comment cela aurait-il été possible ? Elle n'avait jamais cauchemardé de manière si _perceptible_. Toutes ses sensations étaient en alerte et elle avait toute sa lucidité : comme au réveil. Pourtant, une sorte d'ankylose démobilisait ses membres, les fatiguant plus que de raison pour les mouvements qu'elle leur faisait exécuter.

Un sifflement affreux et interminable se chargea d'interrompre ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, manquant de se casser le cou. _Cela_ approchait.

Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais pourtant, la certitude que quelque chose de terrible la poursuivait apparaissait comme transparente. C'était _flagrant_. Elle était dans cet endroit, dans ce piège, uniquement pour mourir. Un pauvre animal traqué, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Elle glissa à plusieurs reprises sur la surface moite, détalant à en perdre haleine pour échapper à son prédateur. Des gouttes glacées glissaient sur son visage et dans son cou, parcourant son corps pour y laisser des frissons terribles. Elle n'osait ni ralentir, ni se retourner, ayant bien trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait apercevoir. Devant elle ? Aucune lumière, une obscurité ambiante. Une sorte de brouillard verdâtre semblait émaner une très faible lueur, guidant ses pas dans les dédales.

Courir dans le noir était probablement l'une des choses les plus terrifiantes qu'elle ait fait. Elle n'osait pas aller au maximum de sa vitesse et tenir ses bras tendus devant elle l'empêchait d'avoir une course efficace. La peur de percuter quelque chose, de trébucher ou encore de se perdre davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà, lui glaçait le sang.

Un rire éclata, proche. Les larmes de la jeune sorcière se mirent automatiquement à couler et sa course redoubla, malgré son rythme déjà bien rapide.

- Je vous en supplie !, hurla-t-elle sans réfléchir ni s'arrêter.

Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur la surface dure et uligineuse. Son menton heurta le sol et elle se mordit la langue. De lourds battements assourdissaient ses tempes. Une douleur incommensurable s'empara de son genou gauche et elle s'empêcha de crier. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent entre les dalles et elle se mit à ramper, le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle sentait la peau s'écorcher contre des striures tranchantes de la pierre et la pulpe de ses doigts se déchirer sur le granit, mais elle tint bon et continua de se trainer sur le sol glacé.

L'eau sembla soudain envahir les dalles devant elle : elle était à l'entrée d'une sorte de rivière d'égout. Elle continua d'avancer malgré tout. L'eau s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, ses chaussures, écorchant son corps de sa morsure glacée. La jeune sorcière fut bientôt obligée de se redresser pour nager : il lui semblait que l'eau n'avait pas que des remous naturels et cela l'affola. Mais il lui était interdit et même impossible de revenir en arrière. Elle chercha donc une rive en nageant de plus en plus vite, mais maladroitement, tournant moitié en rond.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de poser le pied à terre, elle ne trouva plus le fond et coula. Même totalement immergée, elle eut le déplaisir de constater qu'elle ne le sentait plus… Elle sentit par contre bien plus perceptiblement le frôlement étrange contre son pied droit. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle cria et son corps fut aussitôt parcouru de convulsions terribles : la peur et le froid ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elle nageait mal, s'enfonçant de plus en plus… En essayant d'hurler et d'appeler à l'aider, elle buvait la tasse et s'étouffait. Sa gorge se remplissait d'eau glacée et plus elle toussait, plus elle coulait… Au moment où elle crut qu'elle allait vraiment mourir, une dose d'adrénaline vertigineuse parcourut son corps. Elle essaya aussitôt de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle : évidemment, la cause était perdue, mais se concentrer sur sa respiration l'aida à calmer un tant soit peu les battements saccadés de son cœur.

La jeune sorcière essaya de s'agripper mais rien autour ne servait de prise, sinon l'eau dans laquelle ses mains s'enfonçaient avec désespoir. Un deuxième frôlement, encore plus distinguable, se fit sentir. Cette fois-ci, toutes ses pensées se désordonnèrent pour n'en laisser passer plus qu'une seule : elle allait mourir. C'était elle ou la bestiole dans l'eau. Elle donna un grand coup de pied, touchant quelque chose d'une taille apparemment conséquente… molle… La texture à la fois élastique et dure disparut aussitôt et Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle avait l'affreux pressentiment que cette créature, quelle qu'elle soit, rôdait autour d'elle dans le but de la dévorer.

La jeune lionne nagea plus vite et son poignet droit craqua brutalement lorsqu'il se heurta à une surface dure. La sorcière hurla de douleur : son poignet venait de se briser à cause de sa maladresse et de sa panique. Pourtant, une bouffée de joie l'avait envahie : peut-être avait-elle trouvé une rive ?

Malheureusement, le mur paraissait des plus abrupts il était lisse et aussi vertical que les autres murs qu'elle avait aperçu dans les couloirs durant sa course folle. Malgré tout, elle ne perdit pas espoir et continua de tâter le mur en nageant, espérant y trouver une prise quelconque. Sa main heurta soudainement le vide.

_Une cavité… !_

Hermione s'aida tant bien que mal de son poignet gauche pour se surélever et monter mais échoua. Elle ne parvenait pas à se hisser dans la cachette… La mousse glissait affreusement, et ses doigts patinaient littéralement contre la surface, rendant impossible toute saisie. La pierre était comme un sérac tranchant, ne laissant aucune place pour autre chose que la ripe. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre : elle savait que la créature reviendrait bientôt à l'assaut, furieuse de s'être fait renvoyer aux abysses. C'est au terme de plusieurs essais, de plus en plus paniqués, qu'elle parvint non sans difficulté, à atteindre le trou.

La sorcière sortit ses jambes de l'eau à la vitesse de l'éclair et recula le plus possible dans la cavité… Elle entendit des gargouillis très désagréables et des chocs dans l'eau. Il y avait bel et bien une ou des créatures là dedans !

Quelque chose de long tâtait l'extrémité de la cavité, cherchant certainement le corps de la jeune fille. Elle retira précipitamment sa robe de sorcière ainsi que son blazer et les lança vers la bête pour l'occuper. Rapidement, elle déchira sa cape en deux du mieux qu'elle pouvait, malgré l'étroitesse de sa cachette. Elle déchira une nouvelle fois en deux le morceau de cape et noua les deux parties autour de ses paumes. Elle finit par répéter la même action autour de ses genoux, se cognant au plafond de pierre plusieurs fois.

Ainsi, mieux protégée, elle pourrait avancer à quatre pattes dans la cavité… Pour l'atteindre, il fallait bien que son ennemi traverse l'eau aussi, non ? Elle avait de l'avance et misait dessus.

Sa course reprit mais elle s'arrêta soudain, entendant un rire non loin derrière elle. Son corps s'était pétrifié mais elle tint bon et reprit son avancée de plus belle. Ce n'était pas possible _que ce soit_ déjà derrière elle… Y avait-il un moyen plus rapide que de passer par l'eau ? Quelle idiotie, si elle avait manqué un pont ou un passage de ce genre, à risquer sa vie dans les eaux troubles… Elle continua d'avancer, complètement angoissée par ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Des larmes vinrent à nouveau remplir ses yeux…

Un vent glacé lécha son corps. Le tunnel semblait s'être agrandi. Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit toute entière. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait trouvé un échappatoire et pourrait enfin s'enfuir. Tout ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était de ne jamais tomber face à face avec ce qui la poursuivait. Elle en mourrait, elle le savait. Quelques mètres plus loin demeurait une sortie : elle s'y précipita.

Elle arriva alors dans une grande pièce sombre où brûlaient quelques torches contre les murs. Des flammes vertes se consumaient avec ardeur, comme les feux de l'enfer. Paralysée par cet endroit où elle ne voyait ni portes, couloirs, fenêtres, ni sorties quelconques, sa respiration se coupa brutalement. Des pas. Des pas contre les dalles creuses.

_C'était derrière elle…_

_C'était derrière elle et ça s'approchait, ça arrivait…_

Elle ferma les yeux, bien trop épouvantée pour songer à se retourner.

Les pas résonnaient à présent dans son dos et ralentissaient, comme si elle était à présent bien en vue… _Bien prise au piège_… Comme si _la chose_ avait atteint son but…

Un ricanement résonna. Elle connaissait ce son… Il lui était si familier…

C'est lorsque elle sentit une étreinte sur son épaule qu'elle se résigna. Ses yeux libérèrent de nouvelles larmes, les dernières…

Des bras l'happèrent et l'enlacèrent : elle ne comprit pas… Encore moins quand les bras la pressèrent contre une surface froide mais confortable. A qui appartenait ce buste ?

Et au moment où elle tourna la tête…

- _Hermione._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

_Où suis-je ?!_

Sa chemise de nuit trempée faillit la faire hurler.

_Où suis-je ? Suis-je vraiment mouillée ?!_

Mais elle était à moitié redressée, dans son lit, empêtrée dans les draps. Haletante, elle essaya de reprendre une respiration convenable et de se redresser davantage. Mais sa panique ne la quittait pas. Elle avait besoin de lumière, de réalité, de concret. Mais elle devait bouger pour cela… Et cela était impossible pour la pure et simple raison que son corps lui refusait tout mouvement. Elle était paralysée par la peur et les battements de son cœur résonnaient comme des coups à ses tempes, l'empêchant de se calmer.

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et son souffle, malheureusement, l'obscurité de la chambre ne l'aidait pas vraiment à s'apaiser. Elle fixait ses mains tremblantes, posées sur les draps, essayant de se concentrer dessus afin de faire disparaître leurs frissons nerveux.

Il faisait atrocement froid, hors du lit, mais l'intérieur était chaud et trempé de sueur… N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et quitta le matelas. Des larmes silencieuses et incontrôlables coulaient le long de ses joues.

Que pouvait bien signifier ce cauchemar au juste ? La façon dont il s'était fini était tellement ambigüe…

La jeune sorcière se défit de sa robe de chambre, la pliant soigneusement sur une chaise. Elle était glacée, sans autres vêtements que ses dessous. Saisissant sa baguette, elle changea les draps du lit, le refaisant au carré pour faire disparaitre sa nervosité. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut d'une forme étrange dans son fauteuil...

Elle serra la main sur sa baguette, en plein effroi.

- _Lumos_, balbutia-t-elle.

- _Expelliarmus._

Elle se décala de justesse et évita le sort, mais heurta le mur.

- Malefoy !, s'écria-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et pointa sa baguette sous son menton.

- N'est-ce pas un peu gênant comme situation, Granger ? Vois à quel point cela peut-être… énervant… _une intrusion non permise…_

Il y avait trop de sous-entendus dans cette phrase : parlait-il de sa chambre ou d'une menace scabreuse… ? Ou pire… Parlait-il d'une intrusion bien plus insidieuse encore… ? Terrifiée, elle leva elle-aussi sa baguette pour menacer le blond. Il pouffa.

- C'était toi ?, murmura Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

Il cessa de rire.

- De quoi parles-tu… ?, demanda-t-il simplement, la voix neutre.

- Le cauchemar.

Son rire reprit. Il se rapprocha davantage d'elle, lui faisant un peu plus perdre ses moyens.

- Où pourrais-tu m'échapper?, murmura-t-il.

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça dans ses veines. Il baissa le visage vers elle et lui déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres…

- Bonne nuit, _Hermione_… N'oublie pas le pari…

Le jeune homme traça le contour de la gorge d'Hermione avec sa baguette. Il caressa la naissance de sa poitrine, s'enroulant dans son collier… et finit par faire de petites arabesques sur son sein gauche, à travers le tissu…

- …N'oublie pas les enjeux…

Elle le défia du regard, retenant ses jambes de flageoler. Il la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de déserter sa chambre.

Hermione ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre cette dernière, estomaquée.

Depuis quand était-il là ? Le fait qu'il l'ait appelée Hermione prouvait en quelque sorte qu'il était le maître de son précédent cauchemar… Mais comment avait-il fait pour s'introduire ainsi dans son esprit ? Qu'ignorait-elle encore de ses pouvoirs ?

Cet homme était tout bonnement terrifiant…

* * *

(Jeudi 29 décembre)

**E**lle ne s'était tout simplement pas rendormie, assaillie par bien trop de questionnements. L'acte qu'il venait de commettre était sans précédent : c'est nauséeuse qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il prenait de nouvelles libertés dernièrement. Les insultes, elle y était presque habituée, que ce soit scandaleux ou non. Les sous-entendus sexuels, c'était déjà autre chose, sans parler de la violence physique qu'il aimait instaurer à chacune de leurs dernières rencontres. Mais là, une infiltration dans un rêve ? Fichue magie noire, fichu mangemort ! N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de lui échapper ?

C'était au-delà du harcèlement, à ce point. Peut-être cela n'avait-il même pas encore de nom. Il avait inventé une manière entière et complète de la torturer sur tous les plans. Se rendait-il compte au moins de la portée de ses actes ?

_Je suis stupide._

Et pourquoi ne pas imaginer que le Serpentard avait des scrupules, aussi ? On pouvait toujours rêver.

Quels autres atouts pouvait-il bien avoir dans sa manche ? La jeune sorcière comprenait douloureusement que le pari n'était pas aussi simple qu'ils l'avaient établi. Il s'agissait en fait d'un jeu. Il était certes injuste qu'elle soit la seule à en pâtir, mais malheureusement, elle se voyait mal commencer à se rebeller contre un homme qui la dominait depuis déjà plusieurs mois…

Pourtant, elle devait se résoudre à au moins anticiper ses projets diaboliques à son encontre : les parer serait suffisant même si elle doutait déjà d'y parvenir…

Si Drago avait prévu un pari pareil, ce n'est pas au hasard. Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, en vérité. Il devait avoir concocté de terribles épreuves à lui faire passer pour avoir une telle assurance de parvenir à lui faire quitter les lieux.

Comment faire pour attendrir la confiance du Serpentard ? Se soumettre davantage ? Le manipuler ? Il était très subtil, et lui-même maître en matière de manipulation mais lorsqu'elle y repensait, il devait souffrir de son orgueil. C'était là une faiblesse qu'il lui fallait exploiter… De quelle manière, elle ne le savait pas encore mais après tout, elle allait bien trouver.

Hermione avait juste peur qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'utilisait et que tout cela se retourne encore une fois contre elle. Il était doué pour tous ces jeux vicieux de calculs et de coups-bas. Et elle avait beau y réfléchir sous tous les angles, elle ne voyait pas comment lui faire parler de ses points forts en matière de magie : ceux qui en tout cas lui permettraient à l'avenir de la torturer comme il l'avait fait la nuit passée. Aucun moyen d'anticiper, donc ? Voilà qui s'annonçait faste.

Hermione se doutait qu'il y avait par là affaire de légilimancie mais elle ne voyait pas par quel moyen il se l'était vu enseignée. C'était une matière complexe et ardue dans laquelle on n'arrivait à rien sans intellect et persuasion… Il fallait avoir un esprit fort, des convictions inébranlables, un pouvoir de camouflage mental impressionnant et surtout, une subtilité qui outrepassait celle de son ennemi… Il s'agissait de toucher l'autre au plus profond et de lui arracher ses pensées et souvenirs les plus intenses : qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. L'intensité d'un souvenir garantissait la peur ou la joie : dans les deux cas, l'esprit se fragilisait, ouvrant alors la porte à l'ennemi. Il suffisait au legilimens de saisir un souvenir très troublant et de le raconter –_le faire revivre, en fait_- à son interlocuteur : là, la proie était mise dans un certain état d'esprit, une sorte de condition nécessaire à l'efficacité et à la rapidité de la manipulation qui suivrait…

Pour finir, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Drago Malefoy -garçon qu'elle avait toujours pensé lâche, trop imbu de lui-même pour réfléchir convenablement, ingrat, égoïste et obtus- était parvenu à s'introduire aussi facilement dans son esprit, qu'un fer chaud dans du beurre. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas stupide, mais ses autres défauts s'imposaient à elle comme une évidence… Pourtant il fallait reconnaitre que s'il avait réussi à l'avoir avec tant de facilité, c'était que la personne dans l'erreur était bel et bien elle. Qu'ignorait-elle sur lui qui changeait la donne ?

Elle ne le savait pas et doutait de le découvrir un jour…

Car si Drago avait eu les parents et certainement l'éducation adéquate pour parvenir à maîtriser une telle technique spirituelle, ce n'était pas son cas. Pour apprendre la légilimancie, elle était consciente qu'il lui fallait un maître… Chose hautement improbable par les temps qui courraient. Ce n'était certainement pas à Harry –dont elle savait qu'il avait eu des cours de Rogue- qu'elle allait poser la question.

La mélancolie habituelle l'envahit. C'était vraiment désagréable de ne plus pouvoir compter sur ses anciens amis. Mais elle jouait une partie d'échec non loin d'eux. Une partie qu'elle devait gagner pour son camp, et évidemment pour eux. Puis pour lui, et très certainement, et quelque part un peu égoïstement, pour elle-même également.

Mais alors, si elle n'avait pas les moyens de connaitre ses points forts, peut-être pourrait-elle enquêter sur ses points faibles. Ah la bonne plaisanterie… Si elle n'en avait pas trouvé un seul d'assez valable en sept ans, ce n'était pas en une matinée qu'elle allait percer ce grand mystère.

Elle décida de cesser de se torturer les méninges. L'inspiration viendrait. Elle avait réussi à tenir quatre mois… Elle en tiendrait bien six de plus : comme si elle avait presque passé la moitié… En attendant, ce qui paraissait capital, c'était d'aller remplir son estomac. Il était très tôt et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle serait l'une des premières élèves à se rendre dans la grande-salle, mais qu'importe, cela n'était qu'accessoire…

Hermione se lava et s'habilla rapidement, enfilant négligemment une jupe plissée, une chemise à carreaux et un chandail. Elle était très mal assortie mais n'en avait que faire : après tout, elle ne descendait que pour engloutir des œufs et du bacon… _Hmmm…_ avec quelques toasts chauds, bien beurrés… Nappés d'une fine couche de miel ou de confiture à la mûre ou à la framboise… _Ou peut-être à la_ _mirabelle_ ?

Peut-être également un ramequin de fraises bien fraîches, accompagnées d'une crème douce et très légèrement sucrée…

Et enfin, un bon verre de jus de citrouille pour accompagner les œufs et le bacon, ainsi qu'une grande tasse de thé pour la partie sucrée de son repas imaginaire…

Oui, ce serait délicieux…

C'était ce qu'elle se disait lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Malefoy était là, dans la salle commune, enfilant une veste.

Elle déglutit.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais de chance ?_

Il arbora un sourire goguenard avant de quitter la pièce, sans un mot. Hermione soupira. Elle devait lui reconnaitre un nouveau pouvoir indéniable : celui de lui couper l'appétit. Evidemment, elle se doutait qu'il allait manger. Le faisait-il exprès ?

Son estomac gronda, lui indiquant pourtant qu'une faim résiduelle restait à satisfaire. En posant doucement la main sur son ventre, elle décida finalement de ne pas se formaliser de sa présence. Après tout, elle aurait à faire avec pendant encore une longue période… Si elle commençait à cesser de s'alimenter dès maintenant, elle ressemblerait à un cadavre dans quelques semaines.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la grande-salle, elle s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il était déjà ressorti, tenant une pomme à la main. Quand elle comparait leur petit-déjeuner, elle se disait que le sien n'était peut-être pas des plus diététiques… Mais enfin manger une seule pomme, le matin, lorsque l'on est très certainement affamé… Quelle idée ?

Alors, il était un homme à aimer les pommes. C'était rare qu'elle apprenne des choses sur Malefoy… C'était une personne si fermée, si cloisonnée. Elle ne connaissait strictement rien de ses gouts, et les apprendre spontanément, sur le vif, c'était curieux, il fallait l'avouer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit quelque chose d'important. Une sorte de cheminement précis s'était établi dans son esprit.

Elle avait fini par avoir la fameuse idée qu'elle cherchait dans son lit. Ce n'était pas les points faibles de Drago qu'il fallait exploiter… Sauf peut-être ceux dont il n'avait pas conscience –mais elle doutait que ceux-ci fussent aisés à dénicher…-… Non, il fallait exploiter ses propres points forts. Car si Malefoy connaissait la plupart de ses points forts, notamment celui de son incroyable dévotion aux études… Il ne les connaissait pas tous et elle devrait fatalement en jouer.

Si Hermione pouvait se dédier à une chose, c'était la comédie. Certes, elle n'avait pourtant pas vraiment le cœur à prétendre devant Malefoy. D'abord parce qu'il était fin critique et qu'il était tout à fait probable que ses yeux de rapace décèlent tout de suite la fausseté de son jeu. Le pire serait qu'elle ne s'en rende elle-même pas compte et qu'elle sombre dans un de ses pièges par sa propre maladresse…

Non, il fallait trouver un moyen sûr de l'attraper dans ses filets et ne plus le lâcher. Et si Malefoy ne savait pas feinter quelque chose, c'était certainement la colère. Oui, elle était naturelle chez lui et surgissait spontanément. Bien évidemment, il cherchait la plupart du temps à camoufler le fait qu'il était énervé… Mais jamais il n'aurait volontairement fait croire à quelqu'un qu'il était en colère et en cela résidait le point positif pour Hermione.

En effet… Il fallait juste qu'elle sache ce qui l'énervait le plus –hormis elle-. Là, elle trouverait le moyen de lui faire perdre les siens… Et par la même occasion, faciliterait grandement le temps qu'elle aurait à passer avec lui. Le jeu serait incontestablement, bien plus équitable.

Ravie de toute sa réflexion, agrémentée par la mastication vigoureuse de son morceau de lard, Hermione sourit. Elle aimait cette nouvelle sensation de sécurité, qui, elle le savait bien malheureusement, finirait certainement par disparaitre assez rapidement. C'était peut-être cette impression éphémère à laquelle Hermione s'était en quelque sorte attachée et qui finissait par donner du sens au bonheur.

Peut-être qu'enfin, elle allait renverser la dictature sans pitié de Drago Malefoy sur sa propre personne.

Peut-être qu'enfin, elle pourrait à nouveau disposer d'elle-même.

La simplicité, le bonheur… Une monotonie pour beaucoup, un choix pour certains, un luxe pour d'autres… Un but pour chacun… ?


	6. Chapitre V

I built my life on a rigid frame,  
So nothing bends it only breaks into pieces and pieces.  
I waited for a hope to arrive but it never came,  
Leaving me with only pain inside.  
I'm going off the deep end.  
Holding on is harder than it seems,  
When you're reaching for so much more.  
Seems so much easier to just give in…  
When you're reaching for so much more.

[…]

_The Deep End – _Crossfade

* * *

_Mensonges sur mensonges. Je ne vois même pas comment tout ça s'est produit. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je préfère ne rien en penser du tout d'ailleurs. Quand j'y repense, ça n'a aucun sens. Alors n'y pensons pas. N'y pensons plus. Je reste avec elle : je suis bien, avec elle. Et les autres semblent apaisés, alors ne cherchons plus la guerre, là où les vraies horreurs se sont désormais achevées au profit de jours plus beaux._

_W.B_

**C**hapitre **V**

(Jeudi 29 Décembre)

**E**lle avait complètement oublié d'y songer. D'ailleurs, il ne le lui avait pas rappelé. Comment aurait-elle pu y penser, en fait ? Avec tout ce qui lui arrivait… Avec tout ce qu'_il_ lui faisait subir.

En tout cas, ils avaient oublié et étaient de ce fait dans une belle mouise de dragon. Le bal était dans deux jours et rien n'était prêt. _Rien_.

Non seulement ils n'avaient rien prévu en terme d'organisation, mais en plus le thème n'était même pas décidé. Pire que tout, elle ne s'était pas encore réellement préparée psychologiquement à être la cavalière de Drago Malefoy. Pourtant, les faits étaient là : elle devait inaugurer la cérémonie avec lui. _Rien de plus, rien de moins_, pensa-t-elle sans y croire.

A l'en écouter, il n'avait pas été très enclin à ce qu'elle lui fausse compagnie. De plus, si elle flirtait encore une fois avec Liam, il aurait tôt fait de la coincer dans un coin et de lui infliger une punition exemplaire… Pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il fallait ? N'en avait-elle pas conclu, finalement, que la meilleure manière de s'en sortir était de l'énerver ? Car le pousser dans ses retranchements, le surprendre, lui répondre, alors qu'elle avait toujours cru en payer d'autant plus les pots cassés, s'était révélé être une solution optimale. Il détestait qu'on le prenne à revers, qu'on le mette devant le fait accompli. Il détestait tout ce qui échappait à son contrôle, ce qui était susceptible de perturber sa petite vie parfaite. Heureusement et malheureusement, elle était la personne la plus désignée pour le placer dans ce genre de situations…

Il l'avait bien cherché, dans un sens. Il n'avait fait que ça. La provoquer, l'insulter, lui faire _mal_ au plus fort du mot. Et si Hermione avait toujours été une fille dirigée par sa conscience, sa raison et autrement par ses scrupules, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle aurait dû se retenir de faire de sa vie un enfer.

_Un enfer, voilà un bien grand mot_, se disait-elle encore. Elle doutait très fortement de sa capacité à lui rendre la vie impossible mais le confronter à des heurts inhabituels et désagréables, voilà qui constituait déjà le début d'une défense… D'une attaque. D'une revanche, si moindre soit-elle.

Et c'était très agréable. Oui, c'était fichtrement agréable que de se dire qu'en faisant ce qui lui plaisait, à savoir rechercher la compagnie de Liam, elle était certaine d'user les nerfs du Serpentard.

Avant tout ? Il lui fallait décider d'un thème : en aucun cas il n'avait prévu de l'aider, elle en était sûre. Et de toute manière, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de solliciter son aide –ce qui aurait tout d'abord nécessité sa présence, quelle horreur !-.

Elle songea au bal de quatrième année. Un peu rêveuse, elle se laissa aller aux doux souvenirs d'une époque bien plus paisible. Le charme de Viktor Krum, la jalousie de Ron, les problèmes amoureux de Harry qui commençaient… Finalement, c'est ainsi que tout avait dérapé… Elle s'empêcha alors d'y réfléchir davantage. Pas besoin de se flageller mentalement… Un certain blond s'en amusait déjà bien assez.

Toujours-était-il que le bal avait été une réussite à tous les autres points de vue. La décoration, le thème, l'organisation… Tout avait été rondement mené. Le thème de l'union magique était décidément intemporel : même si cette fois-là, il avait été choisi de prévaloir les relations entre les différentes écoles de magie, elle pouvait très bien choisir pour ce bal _les relations entre les maisons_. Très conflictuelles, et pourtant propres à l'esprit de Poudlard, elles étaient un thème primordial qui animait la vie de tout élève, quel qu'il soit. La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était évidemment le facteur le plus terrible et le plus stimulant de l'histoire de l'école, et transparaissait de manière implacable. Mais en plus, et Hermione en était sûre, Malefoy enragerait littéralement face à un thème comme celui-ci. Il le trouverait niais, pathétique et surtout, complètement opposé à ses croyances et idéaux. Parfait, songea-t-elle. Elle partait déjà sur de bonnes bases puisqu'elle était sûre de pouvoir au moins l'irriter.

L'amitié Serdaigle, Poufsouffle devait également être traitée. Il était très étonnant de voir à quel point les maisons suivaient l'ordre des choses. En effet, très bons amis, Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient fini ennemis jurés, tandis que Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle étaient restées, en dépit de leurs différences, d'excellentes comparses. Les relations entre Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient également assez bonnes amies, même si perdurait la rivalité qu'engendrait l'émulation. Après tout, le corps professoral n'avait jamais aboli la tradition ancestrale qu'était la compétition entre les quatre maisonnées, et ce pour une bonne raison : la stimulation des élèves. La plupart du temps, et bien évidemment davantage en temps de paix, la compétition se révélait assez saine et excitante. Les élèves étaient soudés et il n'y avait nul doute sur le fait que faire perdre des points à sa maison était vu comme un signe d'égoïsme flagrant.

Si chacune des maisons avait sa qualité pour gagner des points, chacune avait ses défauts à lui en faire perdre. Si la ruse de Serpentard, l'audace de Gryffondor, l'intelligence de Serdaigle et la patiente détermination de Poufsouffle faisaient leur célébrité, leur manque de courage, de discernement, leur trop-plein d'assurance, ou encore leur manque de concentration, étaient leurs tares respectives.

Un élève qui faisait avancer sa maison devenait vite populaire, décourageant alors très vite les petits-malins ou les beaux-parleurs qui lui en faisaient perdre avec leur manque d'assiduité ou leur insolence…

Toutefois, si une maison était aux prises avec les trois autres, on aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait de Serpentard. Là où les maisons étaient là pour gagner des points de manière plutôt honnête, les serpents avaient tôt fait de gagner les leurs malicieusement. Le profit ne se faisait pas qu'au gain : en effet, faire perdre des points à une maison voisine était leur passe-temps favori et se révélait une technique assez efficace pour passer devant n'importe laquelle de ces dernières. Pire ou mieux encore, les retourner les unes contre les autres. Les persiflages, les rumeurs, tout était bon pour incriminer quelques élèves et propager une dispute qui concernerait deux maisons. Les Serpentards étaient tout simplement excellents à ces jeux là.

C'est pourquoi Hermione trancha définitivement sur le thème suivant : les quatre maisons de Poudlard. On aurait pu penser que son idée était banale, vue et revue… Mais elle avait une petite idée sournoise derrière la tête : obliger chacun des élèves à inviter un partenaire d'une autre maison… Auquel cas, des points se verraient retirés au dit élève et par conséquent à sa maison.

_Machiavélique_, se dit-elle.

Ainsi, elle pourrait danser par la suite sans problème avec Liam puisqu'il était Serdaigle. Enfin, et voilà qui était le plus beau, Ron devrait inviter une autre gourde que Lavande Brown, et ça, c'était magnifique.

Elle savait qu'elle causait moins de tort à sa propre maison et aux deux autres, qu'à la maison Serpentard. Pourquoi cela ? Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils auraient bien du mal à se faire inviter par des membres d'autres maisons et réciproquement qu'ils auraient bien du mal à réussir à les inviter eux-mêmes. Bien que cette maisonnée ne concentrât pas les éléments les plus laids de Poudlard –au contraire, d'ailleurs… à croire que la propension à être vicieux dépendait nettement de l'aspect physique…-, ils étaient assez détestés pour que cela suffise.

Même si on pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative pour les exclure davantage, il fallait voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et comprendre que jamais Hermione Granger n'aurait voulu perpétrer des préjugés. Au contraire, elle voyait là une occasion parfaite de chambouler l'ordre établi. Qui plus est, en instaurant un système d'invitation et non pas de distribution de partenaires, elle s'assurait que les invitations se fassent du propre fait des élèves.

_Parfait_.

Drago serait furieux, dans tous les sens du terme.

Une autre contrainte, assez formidable, serait de recommander à tous les élèves de choisir une tenue selon la maison de leur partenaire. Elle y réfléchit quelques minutes et se rendit compte de la faille de son plan. Des garçons en costumes rouges ? Verts ? Jaunes ? Quelle horreur ! Certainement pas.

Elle gloussa, s'imaginant la figure de certains élèves, horrifiés par le déroulement des événements. Et Luna Lovegood, dans son élément, tournoyant joyeusement dans la salle en chantonnant. Hermione pouffa.

Non, il fallait que ce soit juste les filles. Heureusement, les sorts pour changer les vêtements de couleur étaient assez faciles à réaliser, seulement il fallait qu'elle placarde cette affiche partout dans l'école. Les élèves revenaient le lendemain : ils n'auraient qu'un jour pour décider de leurs partenaires. Autant dire que cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Heureusement, le bal ne concernait que les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années.

Elle se saisit donc d'un parchemin et d'une plume en vue de faire une lettre modèle.

_« Chers élèves de cinquième, sixième ou septième année_

_Vous êtes tous conviés au bal de nouvelle année qui aura lieu le samedi 31 décembre de 21h à 2h du matin._

_Le thème de ce bal s'intitule « Méli-maisons »._

Hermione s'interrompit. Le nom était un peu… Enfin bon, elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails.

_Les consignes sont les suivantes : vous devrez inviter un partenaire d'une autre maison que la votre et, il est demandé aux filles de s'habiller aux couleurs de la maison de leur cavalier. Pour une raison de justice évidente, il sera également demandé au garçon de porter un élément de la couleur de la maison de sa cavalière._

_Si ces dernières règles ne sont pas respectées, des points seront retirés aux étudiants concernés et par conséquent à leur maison. Voire, l'accès à la salle de bal pourra leur être refusé._

_Toute absence au bal, sans justification valable, décomptera également des points aux élèves intéressés. Ce bal est préparé dans un esprit d'union et de partage, et dans l'optique difficile et pourtant idéale de faire plaisir aux écoliers : il serait donc très malvenu de voir des élèves ne pas s'y rendre en raison d'x caprice._

_Dernières notes : le bal est évidemment un événement habillé –les filles doivent se présenter en robes et les garçons en robes de soirées-._

_Les alcools forts ne sont pas les bienvenus, ainsi que tout objet explosif provenant de la boutique des frères Weasley, ou contraire au règlement –voir liste de Mr. Argus Rusard-._

_Cordialement,_

_Les préfets en chef et le corps professoral de Poudlard. »_

Hermione se dépêcha d'aller présenter son idée aux professeurs présents, qui agréèrent sans sourires ni grimaces. Elle lança alors un sort sur la pile de lettres –qu'elle avait multipliées en se servant du modèle- afin que ces dernières aillent se placarder d'elles-mêmes sur tous les murs du château.

Enfin, elle finit par rentrer dans sa salle commune prendre ses affaires, il fallait qu'elle se rende à Pré-au-Lard en toute urgence pour acheter une robe.

Décidément, cela ne lui arrivait jamais de s'y prendre à la dernière minute et elle savait bien pourquoi : elle avait horreur de devoir se presser pour faire quelque chose. Tout en cavalant sur le chemin vers le village, elle imagina la réaction de Malefoy à la vue de l'affiche. _Merlin, il va hurler_…, se dit-elle.

Pourtant, son cœur n'en était que plus léger : pour une fois, elle retrouvait du poil de la bête. Car si Hermione aimait faire quelque chose, c'était bien organiser, ordonner, harmoniser. Et prévoir un événement d'une telle ampleur en seulement quelques heures, il n'y avait qu'elle pour arriver à un résultat aussi probant.

Elle pénétra dans le village, ralentissant progressivement sa marche. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir aucun ami. Et plus particulièrement, aucune amie. Car elle, Hermione Granger, allait vraisemblablement devoir chercher une robe… Quoi de plus suicidaire ? _Si seulement Ginny était là_… Mais dans un sens, elle était bien heureuse que la rousse soit rentrée au terrier pour Noël. D'abord parce qu'elle voulait qu'Harry se rende compte à quel point la Weasley valait bien mieux que Chang et ensuite parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir convaincre Ron de sa stupidité. Bref, Ginny Weasley avait fort à faire ailleurs et n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper des histoires de chiffes d'Hermione Granger. D'ailleurs, quelles histoires de chiffes ? Il lui suffisait de trouver une robe un peu habillée, si possible la moins chère possible… Elle l'arrangerait tant qu'elle le pourrait et puis ce serait tout.

Ce n'était pas en une nuit qu'elle s'était reconvertie en reine de la nuit. Hermione eut un sourire à cette pensée. Pourtant, il était clair qu'elle aurait bien aimé plaire à Liam… Elle aurait aimé voir sur son visage une expression comme émerveillée. Ou au moins subjuguée. Mais quelle fille, quelle femme ne rêve-t-elle pas d'un tel regard ? Des yeux qui s'écarquillent devant la splendeur de l'être aimé…

_Je m'emporte_, se rappela-t-elle à l'ordre en rougissant.

Mais… Et Malefoy ? Comment la trouverait-il ? Laide, probablement, comme toujours. Ce n'était pas important, évidemment, pourtant comme à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à ce genre d'idées, son cœur se serra.

Elle continua sa marche dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard, s'aventurant au gré de ses yeux près des vitrines des magasins de vêtements, peu intéressée véritablement. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant un magasin. _Ensorcelants_.

La boutique portait bien son nom les tenues semblaient vraiment d'une qualité rare. Le prix devait être terrible, mais au moins, c'était un bon début elle pouvait essayer de s'inspirer des modèles qu'elle y verrait. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'approcha davantage d'une des devantures. Elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine, l'œil soudainement attiré par une robe… Le mannequin donnait presque l'impression d'être une personne réelle. Une personne à qui la robe allait comme un gant…

Elle était carmin et noir, moirée aux doux reflets céladon… au-delà des longues manches en dentelle noire et fine, de larges bretelles bordaient les épaules, les dénudant et laissant une vue sur la gorge et le décolleté. Un bustier médiéval rehaussait parfaitement la taille et la poitrine du mannequin qui le portait. Nouant le corset, de doux rubans prolongeaient la longueur de la robe jusqu'au plus haut des cuisses, et se rejoignaient en une seule ganse longiligne, parcourant le reste du jupon. La robe était aérienne, et élégante aux yeux d'Hermione, car authentique… Une belle silhouette glissée dedans aurait été ravissante…

Si Hermione avait beau trouver l'habit sublime, elle n'aurait jamais pu enfiler pareille merveille. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas le physique adapté et ensuite parce qu'elle en avait pas l'occasion.

Le bal lui revint droit en pleine face. _Imbécile, pourquoi cherches-tu une robe, d'après-toi ?_

Oui, mais _non_. La robe devait couter une fortune… Elle pencha la tête vers la vitrine pour apercevoir le prix… « Prix sur demande »…

- Oulalalala…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle entra dans la boutique, sans trop savoir pourquoi… Essayant d'évacuer l'image féérique de l'habit qui trottait dans son esprit. C'est alors que la Gryffondor s'aperçut de la présence de Parvati Patil. La jeune indienne essayait une robe bleue pâle : elle l'entrevit dans le miroir alors qu'elle contemplait son image.

- Hermione ? Je ne croyais pas que tu rentrerais quand je t'ai vue devant… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi-même…, articula-t-elle d'une voix morne.

- Que penses-tu de cette robe ?, s'enquit aussitôt Parvati en faisant voleter le bas de sa tenue dans un mouvement élégant.

Elle était très jolie, il fallait le reconnaitre.

- Tu es très belle, assura Hermione.

- Oh… Merci beaucoup…

La jeune fille hâlée se retourna alors, fixant Hermione.

- Et toi, tu ne prends rien ?

- Tu vas au bal avec un Serdaigle ?, esquiva Hermione.

- Non, j'y vais avec Tom Spencer de Poufsouffle…, répondit Parvati, très fière.

- Tu devras donc changer la couleur de ta robe…

Parvati fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Hermione lui expliqua les consignes du bal. Curieusement, Parvati qui au début n'avait pas semblé très emballée, arbora un sourire radieux.

- Quelle idée formidable ! En plus le jaune me va comme un gant !

Hermione esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Et donc… Drago Malefoy, hein… ?, murmura Parvati sur un ton à la fois mystérieux et bien embêté.

- Drago Malefoy, répéta Hermione, comme si ces deux mots suffisaient à contenir tout son ressentiment.

- Stupéfie-le !, s'écria aussitôt la jeune Indienne.

Aussitôt, Hermione s'éclaira.

- Comment ça ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione avait eu l'impression que Parvati lui conseillait de lancer un _Stupéfix _à Malefoy. Et curieusement, elle n'avait pas trouvé l'idée mauvaise.

- Choisis une robe splendide et surprends-le ! Il y a beaucoup de choix, ici.

- Eh bien… Il n'y a rien qui me plait…, mentit-elle.

- Balivernes. Je t'ai vue, devant la vitrine. Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ?, tenta l'indienne en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Non. Elle doit être très chère le prix est sur demande…

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de l'essayer, pour voir !, persévéra Parvati.

Hermione jeta un regard à la robe en se mordant la lèvre. Quel intérêt ? Soit elle confirmerait que ce splendide genre de vêtements ne lui allait pas, ou bien la robe lui plairait et pourtant, le prix l'empêcherait de l'acheter. Elle finit par céder devant l'air sévère de Parvati.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione sortait de la cabine d'essayage, un peu pantoise. Elle avait l'air assez empruntée : qui plus est il était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'avait pas l'attitude pour porter une telle robe. Son allure était catastrophique. Ses épaules étaient désespérément affaissées, ses vieux mocassins n'aidaient pas à la visualisation et par ailleurs, son visage sans maquillage et ses cheveux en bataille ne faisaient que renforcer son aspect de pomme-de-terre dans un vase de roses.

Parvati écarquilla les yeux…

- Merlin, ça te va trop bien, minauda-t-elle.

Hermione soupira, aucunement dupe.

Discrètement, Parvati lui lança un sort de discipline des cheveux, connaissant sur le bout des doigts la plupart des sortilèges de beauté.

- Enfile mes chaussures, ordonna l'indienne en lui tendant des chaussures noires, à talons, assez banales.

Parvati tourna autour d'elle, se triturant le menton d'un air critique et songeur.

- Regarde-moi. Tiens-toi droite, nom d'une chouette ! On dirait mon arrière-grand-mère.

Ses membres obéirent machinalement, sans grande motivation. Parvati esquissa un sourire vainqueur.

- Va te contempler, Hermione Granger. Et souris un peu, tu as l'air d'une princesse.

Hermione s'avança vers le miroir, confrontant ses propres yeux avec ceux de son reflet.

Elle était bien plus élégante. Et effectivement, la stature et les accessoires y étaient pour beaucoup. Parvati s'approcha d'elle par derrière et entreprit de lacer le dos de la robe, serrant doucement le buste d'Hermione.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, ne put visiblement s'empêcher de faire remarquer la jeune Indienne.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et avec un prix sur demande, je fais comment, exactement ?

Parvati eut l'air embêté. Soudain, ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander s'ils ne les louent pas… ?

Le prix serait tout de même dispendieux, elle en était sûre. Qui plus-est… Elle doutait fortement que ce genre de magasin prêtait les robes… Mais après tout, cela ne coutait rien de demander.

- Mademoiselle, interpella Parvati à nouveau, d'une voix hautaine.

- Vous désirez ?, murmura une voix, émergeant d'entre les rayonnages, faisant presque sursauter les deux jeunes sorcières.

C'était une femme imposante. Une de celles dont on n'aurait pu assurer l'âge tant l'élégance transparaissait dans sa maturité. Elle portait elle-même une robe assez majestueuse de couleur bleue marine, cintrée sous sa poitrine opulente. Sur ses épaules siégeait une magnifique houppelande noire dans une matière qui, vue de loin, semblait être du satin. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient retenus en un chignon strict et ses lèvres carmin étaient pincées dans une mine à la fois professionnelle et peu amène. Pourtant, ses yeux pétillaient avec la vigueur et l'audace de la malice de la jeunesse. Elle enleva ses lunettes, les laissant reposer sur son buste, et sortit sa baguette de l'une de ses larges manches.

- Madame Griffith, pour vous servir, salua respectueusement la femme en baissant la tête.

- Nous… Nous voudrions savoir, commença l'indienne en butant sur les mots

- Je sais. Je vous ai entendues, à vrai dire.

Hermione retint une grimace. Elle détestait les gens qui écoutaient aux portes, même si elle-même ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Nous ne louons pas de robes, je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire, transperçant les deux jeunes filles de son regard améthyste.

- Oh…, fit Parvati, l'air très déçu.

- Vous avez choisi ?, éluda-t-elle.

Parvati acquiesça et, dans un regard d'excuse envers Hermione, s'approcha de la cabine d'essayage pour retirer la robe qu'elle avait sélectionnée.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'un des nombreux poufs, défaisant les chaussures à talons et les laissant à proximité du sac à main de Parvati, attendant son propre tour pour retirer sa robe. La vendeuse n'avait pas bougé. Hermione lui jeta un regard, s'apercevant que cette dernière la fixait de manière assez insistante. Lorsque leurs deux regards se confrontèrent, la jeune sorcière détourna le sien, gênée. La plus âgée, elle, laissa échapper un claquement de langue méprisant. Aussitôt, et presque involontairement, Hermione la fusilla du regard. C'est à ce moment-ci qu'elle s'aperçut du sourire qu'arborait l'autre femme.

- Restez-ici, lut-elle péniblement sur ses lèvres.

Parvati finit par sortir de la cabine et s'approcha de la caisse pour payer sa robe. Une fois les soixante gallions encaissés, qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de convertir en livres –et pas moins de trois-cent !-, la jeune Indienne quitta la boutique en saluant la vendeuse, puis Hermione. La porte se referma doucement sur elle et le silence se fit.

- Je ne l'aurais pas laissée repartir sans, siffla la vendeuse en regardant Parvati avancer dehors, sous la neige. Quand une jeune fille a des gallions à dépenser, je préfère qu'elle le fasse chez-moi.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Qui était cette femme pour se permettre une telle impolitesse devant une cliente potentielle ? Mais elle déglutit aussitôt. Si la vendeuse avait entendu leur précédente conversation, elle avait aisément pu en déduire qu'Hermione n'avait pas une seule mornille à placer dans l'achat d'une robe de bal.

- Mes robes sont un bon investissement, n'en doutez pas…, précisa la sorcière d'un ton hautain. Cependant tout le monde ne peut pas se les offrir, n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Madame Griffith laissa ses yeux transpercer Hermione à nouveau.

- Vous êtes une née-moldue, je me trompe ?

- Quand bien même ?, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer la jeune Gryffondor sur un ton sec.

La vendeuse laissa échapper un petit rire.

- J'en suis une aussi. Ne vous emportez pas, _miss Granger_.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?, s'enquit Hermione, la voix un peu moins glaciale.

- Rita Skeeter.

Cette harpie.

- Vous êtes connue, miss Granger, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'accorde pas de crédit aux dires de cette imbécile peinturlurée.

La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors vous êtes probablement plus sensée que la plupart des sorciers lisant la Gazette…

- Ne parions pas là-dessus. La modestie rapporte moins que la flatterie, mais la question est… vers quoi notre subtilité naturelle tend-elle ?

Hermione ne sut que répondre.

- Si je n'ai rien dit devant cette autre jeune fille, c'est qu'il me paraissait évident qu'elle soit du genre à céder à la flatterie, miss Granger. Elle a de l'argent. Et je ne comptais pas ébruiter de rumeur sur une prétendue location de robe, ma chère…

_Que veut-elle dire par là ?_, pensa Hermione.

- Vous m'êtes sympathique et je vous la louerais volontiers, si vous m'assurez avec certitude que vous saurez habilement prétendre que je vous l'ai cédée à un prix fort.

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux alors que la vendeuse se rapprochait d'elle silencieusement : la moquette duveteuse accueillant ses pieds en douceur.

- Comprenez-moi, jeune fille. Ma clientèle est noble, je ne peux me permettre d'avoir une réputation modeste. Je fais dans l'excès, dans le zèle et la frivolité. Dans le superflu et la dépense inutile… Et qu'y a-t-il de plus beau et de plus attractif ?

De sa baguette, elle fit apparaitre un mètre mesureur qui vint entourer la jeune sorcière.

- Nous allons vous arranger, ma chère. Vous valez mieux que ça.

En quelques gestes, la sorcière ajusta la robe aux bons endroits.

- Merci…, murmura Hermione tandis qu'elle faisait rétrécissait une couture.

La vendeuse lui jeta un regard malicieux.

- Puis-je… vous demander une dernière faveur ?

- Faites, répliqua aussitôt la sorcière, sur un ton presque autoritaire.

- Pouvez-vous changer la couleur de la robe ?

Comme insultée, la vendeuse se redressa.

- Évidemment que je le peux, jeune insolente ! Quelle couleur désirez-vous ?, rétorqua-t-elle, la voix forte.

- Verte…

La sorcière cessa de parler, contemplant sa cadette de haut en bas.

- Excellent choix, miss Granger…, finit-elle par murmurer après un long silence.

_Ce n'est pas un choix_, pensa-t-elle très fort. Madame Griffith brandit sa baguette et, d'un geste gracieux, la fit tournoyer en spirale en direction d'Hermione.

- _Viridis Transfiguro. (1)_

Aussitôt, la robe se teinta de plusieurs verts. La couleur principale était le vert empire, qui se déclinait pour quelques coutures et voilures : tantôt plus clair, tantôt plus foncé.

- Splendide, constata simplement la vendeuse.

Elle brandit de nouveau sa baguette.

- _Accio n°45-17_

Une boite vint délicatement se poser entre ses mains. Elle la découvrit de son couvercle et tendit une paire de chaussures à talons noires à Hermione. Cette dernière se retint de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière avec laquelle marcher avec des talons…

- Avec ce genre de robe, on ne peut pas porter n'importe quoi. Ce sont des escarpins. Et puis… Bon… il faudrait d'autres accessoires évidemment… Voyons voir…

Songeuse, elle examina longuement Hermione.

- Gryffondor, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui… Mais… Enfin, je dois porter une tenue de Serpentard…

La vendeuse haussa les sourcils dans une moue inquisitrice.

- Comment ça ?

Hermione lui expliqua le thème du bal, sans révéler qu'elle en était l'auteure.

- Voilà une idée qui va faire du remue-ménage… Probablement, l'autre vieux fou qui l'aura trouvée.

- L'autre… Vieux fou ? Vous parlez du professeur Dumbledore ?

- Bien sûr ! De qui d'autre, voyons… ?

Si la jeune sorcière fut assez offusquée de voir l'une de ses idoles insultée à sa place, elle n'en dit rien. Mais la vendeuse n'était pas dupe.

- Oh, ne vous méprenez-pas. Si je critique ses méthodes, c'est que si elles fonctionnent parfois, la plupart du temps des personnes en font les frais. Rien de grave, certes, mais j'aurais préféré mourir que d'avoir un binôme de Serpentard en métamorphose, et ce vieux schnock m'a collé Charlie Bickers.

- Charlie Bickers ?, répéta Hermione.

- Mon ex-mari...

Hermione ne sut que répondre.

- Quelle idée de mélanger les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ! Il devrait savoir, depuis le temps, que ça ne donne jamais rien de bon…

Elle continua de maugréer contre les idées novatrices de Dumbledore et contre les Serpentards pendant quelques minutes, sous l'œil effaré et pourtant compatissant de la jeune Gryffondor.

- _Accio n°8-64._

Un coffret glissa vers les deux sorcières, s'arrêtant face à la vendeuse.

- Votre collier est ravissant, ma chérie, mais si vous pouviez le retirer…

Hermione laissa serpenter la chaine entre ses doigts pour trouver le fermoir. Une fois retiré, avec une sorte de pincement au cœur qu'elle ne sut s'expliquer, elle enferma son collier dans son poing qu'elle ne desserra plus.

Madame Griffith passa derrière elle et lui attacha une autre chaine dans le cou. Hermione baissa le menton et observa le collier. Il s'agissait d'une fine chaine d'argent sur laquelle reposait un pendentif plutôt rutilant. Quand la Gryffondor s'aperçut de la forme de ce dernier, elle hoqueta presque.

_Un serpent_.

En forme de S, comme une sorte de provocation délibérée. Le seul œil qu'on lui voyait était remplacé par une petite pierre précieuse verte.

- C'est un grenat, l'informa machinalement la vendeuse.

L'animal laissait sa langue s'échapper de sa bouche dans une grimace mauvaise. Ce n'est que lorsque la vendeuse attrapa sa main droite, qu'Hermione reprit ses esprits. Elle lui enfila alors un anneau à l'annulaire encore un serpent, cette fois-ci s'enroulant malicieusement autour de son doigt.

- Je crois que c'est un peu trop…

La vendeuse et elle échangèrent un long regard impassible et elle finit par retirer la bague et la lui rendre.

- A votre guise, miss Granger. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me refuse des bijoux de _Plectura_.

- _Plectura_… ?

- La bijouterie… Merlin, vous ne connaissez pas… ? Les Gobelins pardi. La bijouterie des Gobelins… !

C'est sans doute à cet instant qu'Hermione comprit la valeur de ce qu'elle avait autour du cou… Probablement dans les 200 gallions, au minimum.

- Bien, je crois que vous êtes fin-prête !

Effectivement, elle l'était. Le miroir lui renvoyait une image assez incroyable. Pour une fois qu'elle se sentait à peu près agréable à regarder. En plus, elle constatait avec plaisir qu'elle avait repris du poids. D'autres se seraient tracassées mais où était le mal à avoir des hanches prononcées ? Elle préférait ne pas se poser la question car si elle se martelait avec -comme toutes les autres filles-, elle finirait elle aussi, et elle en était sûre, par trouver la maigreur attractive.

- Je pense que c'est vraiment bien, finit-elle par dire.

- C'est tout ?, rétorqua énergiquement la vendeuse. Eh bien, nom d'un balai…!

Il y eut un long silence.

- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre la formule pour changer la robe en bleu ? Je ne crois pas que je vais prendre le collier…

- Quelle idée, enfin ? Voilà que vous désirez changer de cavalier ?

- Je ne fais qu'inaugurer le bal avec un Serpentard… Ensuite j'ai bon espoir de passer la soirée aux côtés d'un Serdaigle…

Madame Griffith eut un sourire moqueur.

- La formule, c'est _Caeruleus…_

_-_ Qu'importe, coupa une voix implacable.

La voix résonna dans la boutique comme un claquement sec. Hermione se retourna si vite qu'une douleur aigüe envahit son cou.

- Appétissante, Granger.

Il était là, l'épaule négligemment appuyée contre une étagère, l'observant de la tête au pied avec un sourire narquois.

- Malefoy… !

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se rapprochant d'elle d'un pas calme. Lentement, il laissa dévaler ses yeux sur le corps de la jeune fille lui faisant face.

- Dommage que tu sois une sang-de-bourbe…, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle crut qu'elle avait mal entendu. Madame Griffith, quant à elle, tiqua sérieusement. Mais elle n'était pas sans connaitre le nom _Malefoy_, et il aurait été bien imprudent d'invectiver le jeune homme.

- Donnez-moi le collier, ordonna-t-il à la vendeuse sans la regarder.

- Sois poli, par Merlin…, pesta Hermione d'une voix suppliante, très peu désireuse de la contrarier alors qu'elle venait de prendre soin d'elle.

Pourtant, la vendeuse lui tendit l'objet sans protester. Mais Hermione voyait à sa nouvelle expression qu'elle usait de sa patience pour ne pas lui répondre avec agressivité.

La main pâle mais forte de Drago saisit la chaine sur laquelle le pendentif glissait, comme aimanté. Il le coinça entre ses doigts et l'observa minutieusement.

- Pourquoi ne le porterais-tu pas, Granger ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Les chiens portent bien des laisses…, siffla-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

- Pourtant je n'en vois aucune à ton cou, Malefoy…

Il ricana.

- Mais tu en as déjà une, c'est vrai…, éluda-t-il sans rebondir sur son insulte.

Le sorcier sembla comme… chercher quelque chose à son cou.

- Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as perdue ? Ou peut-être l'as-tu vendue ?, railla-t-il d'une voix pourtant un peu démente.

Elle lui montra son pendentif en tendant sa paume, écartant ses doigts.

- Effectivement, c'est celui-là que je porterais, assura-t-elle. Il n'a rien à voir avec ton serpent venimeux !

Malefoy rendit le pendentif en serpent à la vendeuse, esquissant un rictus.

_Si tu savais, Granger… qui t'a offert ce collier… _

_-_ La bague aussi est sympathique… Mais c'est vrai que ça n'ira pas sur toi, Granger. Tu ne saurais pas porter de tels bijoux.

_-_ Je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma-t-elle d'une voix ironique.

Il fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement, le temps d'une seconde. Madame Griffith laissa un sourire transparaitre sur son visage.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ?, lança-t-il soudainement, la voix glaciale.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu veux peut-être acheter une robe de bal, Malefoy, qu'en sais-je ?

Le Serpentard sourit narquoisement.

- Pour Blake… Et une perruque, aussi… Tu lis dans mes pensées.

- Ne l'insulte pas.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Malefoy lança un coup d'œil sur le côté : Madame Griffith s'éclipsa aussitôt.

- Je suis ici à cause de ton plan pourri. Tu es au courant que nous sommes deux préfets-en-chef ? Tu aurais dû me consulter avant d'officialiser ton idée minable.

- Tu n'aimes pas mon idée, Malefoy ?, demanda-t-elle soudain, soucieuse de tester l'une de ses théories.

_L'énerver_. _La proximité_.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, laissant leurs regards s'affronter, mais elle ne perçut aucun trouble dans le sien… Au contraire, il eut l'air très amusé, tout à coup. Il se rapprocha davantage d'elle, glissant sa bouche près de son oreille.

- Eh bien, _Hermione_ ? On retrouve son audace… ?

La Gryffondor frémit involontairement en percevant sa respiration près de sa gorge. Elle le sentit sourire à ce frisson imprévu. Les images du cauchemar pénétrèrent avec force dans son esprit, sans qu'elle ne puisse les chasser. Elles rôdèrent, surgissant parfois comme des flashs de lumière, ou des éclats de rire sournois.

- Ton petit jeu, il ne marchera pas avec moi.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, ses yeux revinrent au sol en un instant. Pourtant, comme guidée par une idée folle, elle chatouilla à son tour sa joue de son petit nez, tremblant presque d'appréhension.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es vraiment furieux, Malefoy…, chuchota-t-elle fébrilement. Parce qu'elle te plait… _mon idée minable_…

Brusquement et sans aucune douceur, il attrapa son menton dans sa paume. Ses doigts rentraient dans ses joues, empris de l'idée de lui faire mal, elle le sentait. Et pourtant, son geste était tremblant, montrant une certaine retenue. Il ne voulait pas la frapper devant témoins… Pas dans une boutique…

- Ce serait pourtant vraiment très con, qu'elle se retourne contre toi… n'est-ce pas ?, persifla-t-il.

Ses yeux gris comme la pierre la pétrifièrent alors que son sourire s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes.

- Alors finalement ça t'arrive, hein Granger… De ne pas tout prévoir… ?

L'emprise sur son visage disparut, y laissant un engourdissement douloureux. La porte du magasin claqua doucement. Il était parti.

- Votre pion est damé, ma chérie, murmura la voix de Madame Griffith après un long moment silencieux.

La vendeuse secoua la tête lourdement, faisant cliqueter ses boucles d'oreilles.

- C'était donc votre idée, finalement, pas celle de Dumbledore…, fit-elle d'une voix consternée.

Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione, déposant amicalement sa main sur son épaule encore tremblante.

- Jouer avec un Serpentard est un passe-temps risqué, vous savez… ? On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Le pire, le meilleur... Tout se confond, et à la fin, on ne sait plus vraiment si on nous fait du mal… Et si oui, si ce mal ne nous fait pas du bien…

* * *

**(1) _Viridis Transfiguro _: transforme en vert (Madelight ©)**

**Reviews appréciées.  
**


	7. La SUITE ! Finally

**Bonjour, bonsoir, à tous et à toutes. Je vais essayer d'être rapide, mais je pense avoir pas mal de choses à vous dire.**

**Cette fanfiction a été commencée il y a de ça deux ans : je l'ai arrêtée subitement et ai retiré les chapitres. La raison à cela ? Je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire (je rentrais en prépa littéraire) et cela m'agaçait de voir les quelques chapitres proposés trainailler sur le site, suscitant l'irritation de certains lecteurs m'envoyant régulièrement des MPS impatients.**

**Certes, je suis une auteure qui prend des lustres pour écrire, mais je me suis toujours engagée à finir les fanfictions commencées. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai mis cette fanfiction en Hiatus.**

**Depuis avril, j'ai repris l'écriture, donc… Je ne vous cache pas que cela a été une longue et fastidieuse période dans le sens où j'étais absorbée par mes partiels (je suis à présent dans une école de commerce et étant une littéraire de base, j'avais pas mal de travail à fournir pour sortir la tête de l'eau)… Cependant je suis fière aujourd'hui de vous présenter un travail abouti.**

**Cette fanfiction est dorénavant terminée et s'étale sur plus de 220 000 mots. En tant que lecteurs (et auteurs pour certains d'entre vous), je sais que vous saurez estimer ce travail à sa juste valeur : j'y ai passé de longues heures, que ce soit dans l'écriture et dans la correction. Je vous prierais donc de respecter le plus qu'il vous sera possible ce travail de longue haleine, que le fond ou la forme de l'histoire vous plaise ou non.**

**L'histoire à présent finie ne plaira sans doute pas à tout le monde car elle est assez spéciale. Pour moi, il s'agit de l'accomplissement du couple Drago/Hermione dans mes écrits. Je ne repartirais plus sur ce couple, si ce n'est dans l'éventuelle correction de Thriving Bones dont le récit ne correspond absolument plus à mes attentes d'auteure.**

**J'en aurais donc probablement fini avec le fandom Harry Potter pour un bout de temps… (voire pour toujours UARK.). J'ai d'autres fanfictions à finir, notamment dans des fandoms n'ayant strictement rien à voir. Et puis j'ai d'autres projets, patati, patata.**

**Voilà, voilà.**

**Une dernière chose ?**

**J'aimerais, dans la mesure du possible, que vous preniez le temps de laisser un ou deux mots pour faire partager votre avis sur l'intrigue, sur les personnages, sur le style d'écriture et j'en passe. J'ai cruellement besoin de m'améliorer, et n'étant plus dans le bassin des études littéraires, ma plus grande frayeur est de perdre ma plume au beau milieu des autres choses sur lesquelles je dois me concentrer pour mon « avenir ». C'est pour cela que c'est votre aide que je sollicite aujourd'hui. N'ayez pas peur de vous montrer critiques, je vous y encourage avec zèle. Pour mettre une légère nuance et rappeler une note précitée, j'aimerais toutefois que cela se fasse avec respect. Je ne tolèrerai pas de reviews insultantes ou dénigrantes, à moins que le mépris pour l'histoire ne soit justifié par de clairs arguments. Merci pour ça.**

**J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour les chapitres que je publierais dans un premier temps tous les jours (jusqu'au chapitre 5)… puis une fois tous les quatre ou cinq jours pour la suite (ça dépendra de ma présence sur l'ordi).**

**Merci pour votre attention,**

**Bises à tous,**

**Votre Made.**


	8. Chapitre VI

**Attention les enfants ! On rentre dans les chapitres inédits ! Prenez garde à avoir lu les cinq premiers avant -ils sont disponibles sur les chapitres précédents-**

**Bonne lecture à tous.  
**

* * *

I'm giving up the ghost of love  
In the shadows cast on devotion  
She is the one that I adore  
Creed of my silent suffocation

Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny  
Bittersweet  
I won't give up  
I'm possessed by her

I'm wearing a cross  
She's turning to my god  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny

_Bittersweet - _Apocalyptica & HIM & The Rasmus

* * *

_Quand elle me crachait dessus, j'avais l'impression de sentir ses larmes scalper mes propres yeux. C'est une curieuse manière d'amener la chose : c'est la mienne. Les gens disent que je suis étrange et je veux bien les croire. Je pense que tout le monde est bizarre à sa façon, je suis simplement heureuse de lui plaire sans avoir eu à lui décrocher la lune pour qu'elle me remarque autrement que par le mépris. Peut-être ne m'a-t-elle jamais vraiment méprisée au fond : je dis peut-être, mais j'en suis sûre. Je l'aimais déjà à l'époque, tout comme je l'aime aujourd'hui. Je la protègerai des infamies que son passé remue dans sa tête, jusqu'à faire saigner ses doigts, ses mains, ses bras. Elle sera dans un havre, et je serais son ciel. Ensemble, on refera le décor et on s'en moquera. Je l'aime._

_L.L_

**C**hapitre** VI**

**Q**uelle enflure.

Quelle sale petite enflure blonde, impertinente et crétine ! Quel petit cafard graisseux ! Une sale petite blatte ridicule, un cancrelat, une punaise infernale !

Une saleté d'enfoiré de bouse de dragon !

Hermione, un paquet sous le bras, gravissait et dévalait tous les escaliers de Poudlard, tremblante de fureur. Comment avait-il osé ?! Comment avait-il OSE lui faire ça ?!

Évidemment, elle non plus n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande maturité lorsqu'elle avait affiché sans le consulter les prospectus pour le bal, mais là, ça dépassait les bornes. Ce sale petit ver pernicieux avait modifié, ou plutôt ajouté une règle qui contrecarrait tous ses plans. Et impossible de la retirer !

Hermione avait tout essayé : les sorts d'effacement, de retour en arrière. Elle avait essayé de retirer les affiches, mais pas moyen de les décoller du mur : elle avait essayé de les brûler, de les repeindre pour les rendre illisibles, de changer les caractères en runes anciennes… Elle avait même tenté un _Oubliettes_ sur la feuille. A croire qu'elle était vraiment peu maligne dans son désespoir, ce qui l'agaçait encore plus.

_« Chers élèves de cinquième, sixième ou septième année_

_Vous êtes tous conviés au bal de nouvelle année qui aura lieu le samedi 31 décembre de 21h à 2h du matin._

_Le thème de ce bal s'intitule « Méli-maisons »._

_Les consignes sont les suivantes : vous devrez inviter un partenaire d'une autre maison que la votre et, il est demandé aux filles de s'habiller aux couleurs de la maison de leur cavalier. Pour une raison de justice évidente, il sera également demandé au garçon de porter un élément de la couleur de la maison de sa cavalière._

_Si ces dernières règles ne sont pas respectées, des points seront retirés aux étudiants concernés et par conséquent à leur maison. Voire, l'accès à la salle de bal pourra leur être refusé._

_En outre, toute absence au bal, sans justification valable, décomptera également des points aux élèves intéressés. Ce bal est préparé dans un esprit d'union et de partage, et dans l'optique difficile et pourtant idéale de faire plaisir aux écoliers :_

_il serait donc très malvenu de voir des élèves ne pas s'y rendre en raison d'x caprice._

_**Enfin, à la lumière des règles énumérées ci-dessus, il est évident qu'aucun changement ou échange de partenaire ne sera toléré durant la soirée. Les élèves seront donc priés de respecter leurs engagements avec leurs propres partenaires et de veiller à ce que chacun profite de la meilleure soirée possible.**_

_**Ceux qui tenteront d'enfreindre cette règle se verront recevoir un nombre encore indéfini d'heures de retenue participatives –d'intérêt général-.**_

_Dernières notes : le bal est évidemment un événement habillé –les filles doivent se présenter en robes et les garçons en robes de soirées-._

_Les alcools forts ne sont pas les bienvenus, ainsi que tout objet explosif provenant de la boutique des frères Weasley, ou contraire au règlement –voir liste de Mr. Argus Rusard-._

_Cordialement,_

_Les préfets en chef et le corps professoral de Poudlard. »_

La jeune fille, folle de rage, bouscula quelques seconde-année terrifiés et gravit les escaliers à quatre-quatre pour se rendre dans leurs appartements de préfets.

Elle ouvrit le tableau sans prendre aucune précaution et déboula dans la salle-commune en furie.

- Malefoy !

Aucune réponse. Elle regarda partout dans la salle-commune et vérifia même dans la salle-de bain avant de frapper sans aucune douceur à la porte de sa chambre.

- Malefoy !

Elle finit par y entrer : la pièce était vide.

Exaspérée de ne pouvoir pas lui hurler dessus, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, laissant le matelas la faire rebondir quelque peu.

- Fils de scroutt-à-pétard puant !

Elle aurait dû prévoir que cela allait dégénérer ainsi. Elle l'avait provoqué, il avait riposté et elle était à présent en mauvaise posture. Devoir passer toute une soirée avec lui, à danser, à devoir faire semblant que tout va bien alors qu'il l'insultera probablement à chaque seconde, lui apporter son verre, boire le sien avec plaisir lorsqu'il le lui tendrait et… En fait, le plus gros des problèmes, c'était danser. Danser signifiait se rapprocher, se coller presque à lui : sentir ses mains sur son corps et s'infliger ses railleries pendant le temps que se jouait la musique. Un véritable cauchemar. Sa présence, même peu rapprochée, lui donnait déjà des maux de ventre… Alors si elle devait en plus se coller à lui, elle en vomirait probablement ses tripes.

Et Liam. Qu'allait-il penser de tout ça ? Il fallait qu'elle lui explique qu'elle n'y était pour rien…

Tout s'était effectivement retourné contre elle. Personne n'irait jamais imaginer qu'une telle idée de soirée provenait de l'esprit de Drago Malefoy… Et elle aurait elle-même à souffrir des codes imposés…

* * *

(Vendredi 30 décembre.)

**H**ermione n'avait pas revu Malefoy de la soirée et avait fini par s'endormir… Et ainsi, il s'avérait qu'on était le matin de la veille du bal et que c'était le jour du retour des élèves. Génial. D'ici quelques heures, le château redeviendrait aussi bruyant qu'à l'accoutumée et elle serait obligée d'accueillir avec hypocrisie les deux cloches qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. A un moment où à un autre, quoi qu'il en était.

La sorcière prit son temps dans la salle de bain : se délassant sous l'eau chaude de la douche et achevant de se réveiller avec un jet d'eau plus froide à la fin. Elle s'habilla d'un chandail prune et d'un pantalon sombre informe.

Tout en enfilant ses vêtements, elle essaya de se donner contenance : elle n'avait plus la colère de la veille et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait à parler avec le Serpentard.

Elle quitta sa chambre, les jambes en plomb, le souffle lourd. Peut-être aurait-il été mieux qu'elle rebrousse chemin et qu'elle abandonne l'idée de le confronter. De toute manière, il ne reviendrait pas sur son coup-bas. Au moment, cela dit, où elle se raisonnait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit : Drago sortit silencieusement. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Les yeux de la jeune fille passèrent au-dessus de l'épaule du garçon et elle vit son violoncelle appuyé contre le lit à colonnes. Aussitôt, la mélodie déchirante qu'il avait jouée autrefois lui revint en mémoire…

- Bonjour, dit-elle alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ce souvenir avait le don d'apaiser toute rancœur à son égard. Elle faisait ressortir toute la douceur d'Hermione, pourtant inutile voire dangereuse lorsqu'elle était en la présence du Serpentard.

Le blond plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens. Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il avait laissé son visage afficher de la surprise : il cachait toujours tout… Mais pourtant, elle sentait que lorsqu'elle faisait preuve d'initiative ainsi, elle le surprenait. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, elle avait même la sensation de l'avoir un peu sous son emprise.

Peut-être n'était-ce alors pas un mal qu'elle retrouve cette fameuse douceur…

Ses yeux s'assombrirent comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait : il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répliquer la moindre insulte et passa à ses côtés en la dévisageant froidement.

- Je croyais que tu aurais trouvé bien mieux pour me contrer…, murmura-t-elle en se glissant derrière le canapé, sans doute pour mettre un obstacle entre eux.

Il s'arrêta avant de sortir de la salle commune et se retourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, sang-de-bourbe… ?

- Que je m'attendais au pire et que finalement, ta réponse n'a été que d'ampleur moindre.

_Faible._

Ses yeux gris se plissèrent.

- Tu veux dire que je pouvais faire pire que te tenir en laisse pendant tout le bal ?

Hermione arbora une mine sombre.

- Effectivement, j'aurais pu t'obliger à être avec Londubat, Weasley, ou même Blake…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu as voulu dire, Granger. Et je sais que tu n'es pas réellement déçue. Assure-toi juste de bien rester à mon pied pendant toute la cérémonie sinon je veillerais à te faire payer tes propres règles.

- Tu as l'air de vraiment te complaire dans ma compagnie Malefoy.

- Je me complais dans le fait que tu subisses la mienne. Et en silence, car tu n'as pas le choix, n'est-ce pas… ?

- J'ai…

- Cette conversation m'ennuie.

La porte de la salle commune claqua. Il était pire que lunatique.

* * *

(Samedi 31 décembre)

**N**ous étions le jour fatidique. Hermione s'était réveillée, la boule au ventre et alors que la journée se déroulait, elle gagnait en envie de vomir. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à travailler à la boutique de Madame Griffith pour commencer à payer la location de sa robe. Cette dernière s'était montrée très soucieuse de la situation de sa nouvelle «employée» : elle n'avait donc cessé de lui communiquer des conseils contradictoires :

« Éblouissez-le ! », « Ne vous occupez pas de lui ! »… « Mettez-le en colère ! », « Moquez-vous de lui, puis partez voir un autre garçon… », « Ne vous moquez surtout pas de lui ! Il pourrait se mettre en colère. Oui, je sais : j'ai dit que vous devriez le mettre en colère, mais il ne vaut mieux pas… », « Si… Si, mettez-le en colère, finalement ! »…

Hermione était revenue au château la tête grosse comme une pastèque bien lourde de son eau. La nuit tombait lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Drago semblait être dans sa chambre, à la vue de la lumière qui passait sous sa porte. Hermione entra dans la sienne pour chercher de quoi se préparer, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain. Se doucher fut plutôt simple mais c'est une fois qu'elle fut propre qu'elle ne sut comment procéder.

Devait-elle se faire belle ? Si oui, comment s'y prendre ? Mais ne valait-il mieux pas montrer son indifférence en ne s'embellissant pas ? Après tout, à présent qu'elle était sûre de ne rester qu'avec lui, se faire belle paraissait hors de propos. D'ailleurs, payer une robe aussi splendide pour ses beaux yeux lui retournait l'estomac…

Mais n'était-ce pas là une occasion de l'impressionner ? De le surprendre, encore ? Et était-ce possible pour elle de le surprendre ? Elle n'en savait rien : elle voulait le découvrir…

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à démêler ses cheveux, puis à les nouer dans un chignon lâche le temps d'enfiler sa robe. Une fois la splendeur passée autour de ses membres, elle lassa le corset par devant, essayant au mieux de ne pas cacher, ni de ne trop dévoiler sa poitrine. La robe offrait de toute manière un équilibre parfait.

C'est en se regardant dans le miroir qu'elle se rendit compte que le vert lui allait plutôt bien.

Elle libéra ses cheveux sur ses épaules et les peigna une nouvelle fois de sorte à ce qu'ils retombent seulement ondulés sur ses épaules. La tâche fut rude et elle n'y parvint qu'à moitié : le résultat semblait pourtant vraisemblable et atteignable dans son esprit... Peine perdue.

Un peu dépitée, elle prit deux mèches avant et les tressa de sa baguette magique, les nouant toutes deux derrière son crâne. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle se rendit compte que cela était plutôt joli. Cela lui plaisait même beaucoup. Pour le coup, elle ressemblait vraiment à une fille revenue de l'époque médiévale, mais après tout, ce style lui avait toujours plu.

Finalement, elle glissa son mystérieux pendentif à son cou. Sur le rebord du lavabo trainait encore son parfum à l'amande. Elle hésitait à en mettre : est-ce qu'il irait s'imaginer que c'était pour lui ?

Peu importait, après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Ses doigts agrippèrent le récipient et elle dévissa le bouchon pour faire rouler la bille contre ses poignets. Après les avoir frottés l'un contre l'autre, elle les passa sur son cou.

Ce parfum sentait vraiment bon.

Quelqu'un frappa le loquet de la chambre commune : Hermione hésita à sortir mais en tendant l'oreille, elle comprit vite que si elle n'y allait pas, le tableau ne serait jamais ouvert. Malefoy était ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle tomba face à face avec Ginny.

- Oh Merlin, Hermione tu es splendide…, s'extasia-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Hermione la fit rapidement rentrer dans les appartements et l'entraina dans sa chambre. A n'en pas douter, pourtant, Ginny était la plus belle des deux : elle portait une robe en mousseline bleue, au buste plissé. Ses cheveux longs étaient tressés dans une grande natte qui lui tombait dans le dos. Elle était magnifique.

- Ton partenaire est un Serdaigle ?

- Oui, j'y vais avec Michael…

- Je croyais que vous aviez rompu ?

- Nous nous sommes remis ensemble…

Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. La raison n'était pas bien compliquée : Michael Corner voulait sortir avec Cho Chang et Ginny voulait sortir avec Harry… Voilà qui était des plus simples. A la vue de la situation, les deux jeunes délaissés avaient probablement décidé de se remettre ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'autre couple se sépare… Ils partageaient après tout le même problème, et peut-être était-il plus facile de l'affronter à deux… Tout cela était tout de même bien malsain.

- Désolée, je t'ai interrompue dans ta préparation…, s'excusa la rousse.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais terminé, à vrai dire…

Ginny la transperça de son regard : difficile à supporter du point de vue d'Hermione, considérant qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que son frère…

- Tu ne te maquilles pas ?

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, finit par avouer Hermione, un peu piquée.

- Ne sois pas idiote.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, contra Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ne joue pas les idiotes, se corrigea la plus jeune Gryffondor en répondant elle aussi avec un sourire.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la força à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je vais le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais presque rien mettre… Tu es déjà suffisamment jolie comme ça.

Ginny ouvrit le petit sac qu'elle avait pris avec elle et saisit un crayon. Elle le déboucha et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Maintenant, ouvre les yeux et ne bouge plus.

Elle fit alors glisser la mine crémeuse du crayon à l'intérieur du contour de son œil : le bordant en bas et en haut d'une fine couche de noir.

- Les vacances se sont bien passées… ?, finit par s'enquérir Hermione tandis que la rousse s'exécutait.

- Je ne préfère pas en parler, si tu veux bien. Elles n'ont pas été très bonnes… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter, Hermione. Je ne sais pas… Avec leurs cruches pendues à leurs bras. Ils ont rendu la vie difficile à tout le monde au terrier.

- Je n'ai pas à les supporter… Ils ne m'honorent même plus de leur présence.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui leur passe par la tête mais j'en ai plus qu'assez. Heureusement, Ron s'est enfin débarrassé de sa gourdasse… Mais Harry…

- Ronald n'est plus avec Lavande ?

- Non. Depuis aujourd'hui. J'étais en transe quand j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle.

Hermione, elle, aurait cru que la nouvelle la soulagerait beaucoup plus. La vérité, c'était que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Curieuse sensation. Ginny termina son autre œil et reboucha le crayon avant d'en saisir un nouveau, visiblement vert foncé. Hermione ne dit rien : Ginny non plus… Toutes deux savaient qui serait son partenaire de ce soir et la Weasley savait pertinemment que tout cela n'était pas du fait d'Hermione.

- Il ne te fait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas… ?

Belle manière de formuler la question : évitons de parler de son consentement… Parlons plutôt du stade au-dessus : oui, il était vil, mais l'était-il jusqu'à un certain point ?

Hermione ne put se résoudre à formuler la moindre vérité.

- Tout va bien.

… Elle ne murmura donc que le pire des mensonges.

Ginny passa une très fine couche de vert au dessus de ses cils, au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est terminé. Ça te plait ?

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir : ses yeux étaient bien plus jolis comme ça, il fallait l'admettre.

- Oui, je te remercie.

- Très bien… On se voit en bas ? J'imagine que tu dois y aller avec lui…

- J'imagine aussi…, soupira Hermione.

Ginny la quitta donc après l'avoir délicatement embrassé sur la joue, lui octroyant la douce étreinte de ses doigts sur les siens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, avait-elle dit avant de partir.

Cela faisait des mois qu'Hermione attendait de telles paroles : ces dernières parvinrent à se glisser, non sans difficulté, derrière la muraille qui entourait à présent son cœur.

Morne.

Une porte claqua.

- Dépêche-toi, laideur. Tu ne peux pas t'arranger plus…, lança une voix lointaine.

Elle ne répondit pas, quittant juste son matelas en soupirant lourdement. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers la porte ouverte de sa chambre : il devait l'attendre dans la salle commune.

- Je me demande s'ils laisseront rentrer les moches à cette-

La voix s'interrompit pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. Elle s'écarta, énervée, tandis qu'il la dévisageait de haut en bas.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il sembla rester sans voix. Son visage ne montrait rien sinon un étonnement proche de la stupéfaction. Mais bien vite cette mine s'estompa et il reprit contenance.

- Allons-y, Granger, dit-il simplement en détournant son regard, redevenu froid.

Elle s'exécuta sans réfléchir, involontairement troublée par l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une telle réaction.

Ils quittèrent leurs appartements et descendirent les escaliers : il avançait devant elle, les bras le long du corps, la main droite se fermant et s'ouvrant nerveusement. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas des marches, face à l'entrée de la Grande-Salle, il se retourna vers elle et lui tendit ses doigts, le regard glacial. Elle attrapa cette même main qu'elle avait fixée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur salle-commune et le suivit à l'intérieur de la salle de bal. Ils n'étaient ni les premiers, ni les derniers, et pourtant il y avait déjà une petite foule autour de la piste de danse. C'était à eux d'y aller en premier pour inaugurer le bal… Malefoy contourna la foule sans saluer la moindre personne tandis qu'Hermione arborait une mine sérieuse et prétendument peu affectée par le contact froid qui la liait avec le Serpentard. Ils rejoignirent les professeurs, attendant que le reste des élèves arrivent. Ce moment arriva à la fois bien trop lentement et désespérément vite aux yeux d'Hermione. Lui tenir la main était un supplice mais elle savait qu'après, elle aurait également à danser avec lui et ce, devant les yeux de toute l'école… C'était les sept enfers.

Elle jetait des regards furtifs à Malefoy qui semblait s'être repris à présent : il était calme et transperçait l'assemblée de ses yeux clairs. Malgré le fait que leurs mains soient l'une dans l'autre, les deux jeunes gens se tenaient aussi éloignés que possible. Vu de l'extérieur, le tableau était comique, mais on pouvait se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un calvaire pour les deux concernés.

Bientôt, la salle fut remplie et Dumbledore commença son discours. Hermione le sillonna du regard, s'arrêtant une seconde sur son bras en écharpe, sans s'y attarder réellement… Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle essaya de fournir, il fut littéralement impossible pour Hermione de comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Le contact étranger la brûlait, la glaçait, la pénétrait en sortes d'ondes désagréables et intrusives. Ce toucher la rendait presque malade : pourtant elle se rendait compte avec beaucoup de désarroi que cela avait tendance à l'obséder. Comme s'il s'approfondissait tout en n'étant qu'illusoire : c'est catastrophée qu'elle comprit que cela lui créait presque une certaine frustration. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à lâcher le nœud que formaient leurs deux paumes.

Soudain, son cœur sembla comme s'arrêter : la main étrangère s'était brusquement resserrée autour de la sienne. Bloquée sur la sensation et la vision de cette étreinte intensifiée, elle n'arriva pas à comprendre la signification de ce qui se produisait. C'était pourtant simple : Malefoy lui signifiait que cela allait être à eux…

Elle parvint enfin à quitter leurs mains des yeux et à remonter son regard vers celui du Serpentard : impossible, ce dernier regardait droit devant lui. Brusquement, il s'avança, l'entrainant avec lui sur la piste de danse.

Mais que faisait-il ? Hermione sortit de sa torpeur avec grande difficulté. Ils étaient à présent au milieu de la piste de danse et son cœur battait insolemment, comme bouillonnant dans sa poitrine.

Elle reprit brusquement tout à fait conscience des évènements… Le discours de Dumbledore était en train de se terminer et elle allait devoir danser avec lui.

_Malheur et foudre abattus !_

Comme pour se donner du courage, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'assistance, à la recherche d'un visage compatissant ou d'une paire d'yeux communicante du moindre soutien. Non, elle ne voyait que des mines ébahies, d'autres intéressées, d'autres indifférentes, d'autres moqueuses. Une foule d'adolescents curieux… et pas la moindre aide.

Elle finit par reporter son regard vers son partenaire : leurs yeux se croisèrent aussitôt pour ne plus se lâcher.

- Je vous souhaite une très plaisante soirée. Et n'oubliez pas... _La musique est peut-être la forme de magie la plus pure qui soit._

Il porta sa main au creux de son dos, l'attirant contre lui dans une mimique écœurée exagérée, certainement dans le but de faire rire ses congénères. Puis, sans plus alors se soucier des têtes que ces derniers feraient, il la colla contre lui. Sa poitrine vint insolemment se plaquer contre son torse et ses mains glissèrent encore un peu plus bas dans son dos... Hermione fit les gros yeux et remonta subtilement ses mains sans que son mouvement ne soit trop brusque, cherchant à soigneusement éviter que quelqu'un ne remarque son geste. Peine perdue car personne n'en avait perdu une seule miette. Dans l'assistance, certains personnes sourirent, d'autres furent nettement moins amusées.

La musique commença lentement... Quelques petites notes perdues résonnèrent dans le désordre, comme si l'orchestre cherchait nonchalamment à s'accorder. Ils se regardaient, échangeant un regard complètement contradictoire. Les yeux du Serpentard reflétaient malice et raillerie tandis qu'Hermione conservait une mine tout à fait sérieuse et concentrée. Ce n'était que du professionnalisme et rien d'autre : elle n'avait aucune autre raison de danser avec cet imbécile.

Quelques petits sons de violons et de piano retentirent alors, dans une petite et douce harmonie. La Gryffondor dodelina une demi-seconde de la tête, cherchant dans son esprit quelle danser adopter. Elle allait commencer à emprunter un pas lent mais il la maintint en place, immobile devant lui. Sa mine se crispa dans une expression hostile et, les sourcils froncés, elle mut ses lèvres silencieusement avec la plus grande discrétion. _«Allez !»_, lui signifiait-elle, mais il resta complètement impassible. Les notes commençaient à très légèrement s'assourdir... L'orchestre semblait les attendre ! Couverte de honte, Hermione essaya de contenir tant bien que mal l'afflux de sang vers ses joues.

Mais soudain, la main de Malefoy se resserra sur sa hanche, au moment même où des violons se faisaient brusquement entendre. Ces derniers, bien plus stridents que ceux ayant joué le petit fond sonore, la laissèrent comprendre que la véritable musique ne débutait que maintenant...

_Mais... !_

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait, il l'avait entrainée. D'un pas sûr, il la faisait tourner et virevolter en rythme exact avec la musique encore douce. Estomaquée, Hermione se laissa dominer sans même songer à protester...

_C'est... _

Lorsque la course des notes se fit plus célère, il accéléra leur danse et rapprocha davantage Hermione, profitant de son hébétude complète.

Qu'est-ce qu'une musique moldue venait faire ici ?! Complètement inerte, elle se laissa mener par Drago. Elle ne pouvait agir autrement qu'en marionnette. Les notes striaient ses oreilles en une valse maléfique et sournoise, circulant à travers son corps par le biais des frissons qui la secouaient toute entière. Son dos frémissait, ses épaules se crispaient, ses muscles se tendaient et son échine se hérissait à chaque nouvelle percussion.

Comment était-ce possible que _cette_ musique résonne dans _cette_ salle ?!

La _Danse Macabre_ semblait pétrifier l'assistance autant qu'elle. Seuls les professeurs et Drago paraissaient au courant de cette situation diabolique.

Les préfets vinrent rejoindre le couple sur la piste de danse, accompagnés de leurs cavaliers respectifs. Puis, quelques professeurs se joignirent à la chorégraphie générale...

Les regards n'étaient plus tous fixés sur eux deux, même si de nombreux yeux les suivaient encore. Hermione ne parvenait pas à se détendre : le son assourdissant l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans la musique, à son rythme et aux creux de ses notes brusques, brèves et intenses. A croire que cette dernière s'acharnait à vouloir les rapprocher…

Quelques passages plus doux incitèrent Drago à presque parodier une valse normale mais bientôt, il la colla complètement à lui et ils reprirent une danse beaucoup plus lascive. Son bras la maintenait contre lui dans une étreinte serrée et inextricable, et son autre main, posée presque sur ses fesses, pressait leurs deux bas-ventres dans un contact beaucoup trop explicite.

Elle essaya par deux fois de se dégager sans créer d'esclandre mais il ne la laissa pas s'éloigner d'un centimètre. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent comme la lave s'oppose à la glace.

Lorsque le rythme endiablé reprit, Hermione sentit son cœur exploser dans sa cage thoracique, et sa tête lui renvoyer un martellement comme provenu des enfers. Ses tympans battaient son crâne au rythme auquel ses pieds heurtaient le sol. Ses doigts n'avaient presque plus de prise sur le tissu fin qui habillait Drago. Sa robe heureusement longue réussissait toutefois à camoufler la faiblesse terrible qui possédait ses jambes, les faisant moitié flageoler alors que Malefoy l'entrainait de plus belle dans une valse démoniaque. Elle avait renoncé à diriger quoi que ce soit et se reposait contre lui, se laissant entièrement guider et parfois même malmener par ses mains...

Les dernières dizaines de secondes n'étaient qu'une mélodie douce et torturée… La musique finit par s'apaiser pour de bon et s'acheva dans un murmure de violon... Le nez contre le sternum de Malefoy, Hermione prit une longue inspiration alors qu'il cessait tout mouvement. Il sentait curieusement bon et elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait son odeur. Cette dernière lui était familière. S'était-elle à ce point habituée à sa présence ?

Elle recula, répugnée à cette idée. Leurs regards se croisèrent : il était impassible, avec comme toujours une pointe de moquerie prête à poindre au bout des lèvres. Dégoutée, elle lui tourna le dos et quitta la piste de danse tandis que l'orchestre débutait un nouveau morceau, d'un tout autre genre.

Quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à incendier le Serpentard, mais deux yeux bleu-océan vinrent se heurter aux siens.

- Ne t'enfuis pas, lui dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire. Tu es vraiment très belle.

Hermione rosît et laissa sa main réchauffer la sienne avec grand plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps avec lui mais après tout, elle avait bien cinq minutes à ne pas consacrer à l'autre abruti.

- Merci, Liam. Tu es très... séduisant aussi, finit-elle par répondre.

Un blason des Serpentards reposait sur sa chemise diaphane. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes. Bien-sûr, il était évident que la règle du bal lui avait imposé une cavalière d'une autre maison mais curieusement, elle ne comprenait pas son choix.

- … Eumh... Et où est ta cavalière ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- En train de discuter avec ses copines, pour l'instant, répondit-il en la montrant sur le côté.

Oksana Nikolaïevna. Beauté slave. Cheveux blonds tirant sur le châtain clair en cascade, yeux couleur des glaces arctiques, peau très pâle et visage fin. Une déesse. Et une garce, accessoirement. Hermione la connaissait surtout en tant que bourreau d'autres élèves… Dont Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, et même occasionnellement des premières années de sa propre maison.

Elle l'avait vu parler avec Drago des dizaines de fois : c'était probablement le couple le mieux assorti de Poudlard. Pour une obscure raison, aucun n'avait tenté de sortir avec l'autre et ils échangeaient juste des conversations supposées amicales. Hermione n'était pas assez naïve pour s'imaginer que leur relation était platonique. Il avait déjà dû coucher avec elle.

- Oh. Bon sang, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais... C'est ce que mes potes m'ont dit aussi, plaisanta Liam. Quand elle m'a demandé, je me suis demandé s'il existait vraiment une alternative...

- Elle t'a demandé... ?!

Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas très sympathique de s'étonner de cette manière mais il était juste incroyable qu'une fille aussi belle soit elle-même allée inviter un garçon. D'habitude, ce genre de fille était celui à se faire inviter -voire harceler d'invitations-.

- Oui, je n'y croyais pas non plus, railla Liam, cynique.

Hermione pâlit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Je sais, Hermione. T'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en esquissant cette fois un vrai sourire.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder en souriant, un peu pantois.

- Donc... La _Danse Macabre_, hein ?, finit-il par dire, désirant probablement rompre la gêne.

- Apparemment, agréa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui arrivait !, plaisanta-t-elle, l'air contrit.

Liam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma avant d'avoir pu articuler quoi que ce soit. Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle se retourna : il s'agissait du professeur MacGonagall.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, miss Granger. Quelques secondes.

La Gryffondor agréa et suivit le professeur après s'être excusée auprès du Serdaigle. La tutrice lui fit face en serrant ses lèvres d'un air pincé.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter que vous aviez l'air étonnée du choix de la musique, miss Granger. Et j'ai remarqué que monsieur Malefoy avait allègrement profité de cette… surprise.

Son comportement odieux n'avait apparemment échappé à personne. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'amusait ainsi à présent. Elle allait être obligée de démentir pour rester dans le pari. Quel cafard !

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a fait le choix d'ouvrir le bal avec cette musique, l'informa MacGonagall. Il a apprécié votre idée pour le thème et souhaitait vous remercier en faisant danser les élèves, et surtout vous et Drago Malefoy, sur une musique d'origine moldue. Il est même resté sur cette voie puisque toutes les musiques de ce soir proviendront de l'autre monde. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de danser avec lui et je compte aller le voir dès que notre conversation sera terminée pour lui faire connaître l'avis d'un professeur au sujet de ses gestes déplacés.

Surtout pas ! Il se servirait de cette excuse pour la torturer par la suite, elle le savait déjà. Elle avait compris comment tout cela fonctionnait à présent… Après en avoir tant fait les frais.

- Je vous remercie de votre souci, professeur, répondit aussitôt Hermione en se tordant les mains. Mais à vrai dire, j'étais heureuse que cela ne le rebute pas de danser avec moi... Et qui plus est, sur cette musique.

_Mensonge._

- ...et je lui ai déjà fait savoir ce que je pensais de ses gestes. Il m'a prié de l'excuser...

_**Gros** mensonge._

- Je pense qu'il est vraiment en progrès, professeur. Ce serait dommage de l'arrêter...

_Mauvaise plaisanterie, même._

MacGonagall l'évalua d'un regard méfiant et inquiet à la fois.

- Je suppose que vous savez gérer la situation, miss Granger. S'il y a une personne qui peut le maîtriser, c'est bien vous.

Hermione se força à rire un peu pour avoir l'air détendue... Ce ne fut pas glorieux mais apparemment suffisant pour que MacGonagall s'en satisfasse. Liam la rejoint quelques instants après son départ.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Rien de particulier, me parler du bal quelques minutes.

Le Serdaigle agréa de la tête.

- Cela ne t'a pas trop dérangée, le fait de danser avec Malefoy ?, s'enquit-il, apparemment soucieux.

- Oh, tu sais..., éluda-t-elle. J'étais un peu dégoutée de m'approcher de lui... Et qu'il me touche, je l'avoue, m'a donné un petit peu envie de vomir..., finit-elle par plaisanter. Mais c'est terminé, et cela ne se reproduira pas donc, je vais juste tâcher d'oublier rapidement.

Les yeux de Liam s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Une main se glissa sur le ventre d'Hermione et la ramena contre un torse chaud.

- Je ne te laisserais rien oublier du tout, _Granger_...

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se pétrifier sur place. S'il l'avait entendue, elle était dans de beaux draps. Mais après tout, elle avait bien le droit de dire la vérité. Elle avait déjà menti pour lui à un professeur ! Qu'il ne vienne pas lui casser les pieds.

- Tu permets, Blake ? J'aimerais être le seul à _profiter des charmes_ de ma cavalière..., susurra le Serpentard en remontant sa paume jusqu'à ce que son pouce frôle la poitrine de la Gryffondor en une caresse possessive.

Hermione lui attrapa la main, scrutant les alentours pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu son geste.

- Tu as perdu la tête, Malefoy ?, l'incendia-t-elle à voix basse.

Il ricana un peu avant de faire signe à Liam de dégager.

- Du vent, Blake. Va voir ta propre partenaire, ou je te colle.

Oksana s'approcha d'ailleurs d'eux et entoura le bras du Serdaigle autour du sien.

- Tu viens, Liam ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire. Invite-moi à danser.

Elle salua Malefoy mais ne jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil à Hermione. Exactement comme si cette dernière n'existait pas.

- Je te présente Hermione Granger, finit par dire le Serdaigle, embarrassé par la conduite de sa cavalière.

- Enchantée, répondit Oksana en esquissant un sourire hypocrite à Hermione.

Ah, elle la prenait de haut ? Elle croyait peut-être être la star de Poudlard. La bonne blague.

- Et tu es ?, cingla la Gryffondor, la voix froide.

Drago sourit avant de s'appuyer contre la colonne derrière la Gryffondor, comme décidé à observer cette bataille sans y prendre part. Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupée à foudroyer l'autre peste du regard.

- Une sang-pur, siffla la blonde d'une voix vénéneuse. Oksana Nikolaïevna.

Hermione sentit le sang affluer à ses joues et son cœur battre à ses tempes. Quelle garce, celle-là.

- Allez, viens, Liam..., insista-t-elle de plus belle. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson...

- Ah oui ? Et de qui est-elle ?, renchérit Hermione, peu soucieuse de l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle-même.

Liam commençait visiblement à être mal à l'aise, même si la situation avait tout de même l'air de l'amuser... Quant à Malefoy, elle ne voyait pas son visage et n'aurait su deviner son expression.

- … Je ne me souviens plus, éluda la Serpentarde en fusillant Hermione du regard.

- Mais peut-être te souviens-tu de son nom ?

- Non, avoua la blonde, fulminante.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une sang-pur..., répliqua Hermione. Mais si tu veux, je peux te rafraichir la mémoire. Elle s'appelle _Aquarium_ et a été composée par le grand musicien _moldu_ Camille Saint-Saëns.

Oksana rougit jusqu'aux oreilles : de colère et de honte mêlée, probablement.

- Ravie d'avoir pu éclairer ta lanterne, asséna Hermione en mimant une pichenette sur sa propre tempe.

- Rejoins-moi, ordonna-t-elle à Liam avant de glacer la Gryffondor d'un dernier regard et de tourner les talons.

- … Conversation... stimulante..., commenta Liam après son départ.

Hermione fulminait. Pour qui se prenait cette pauvre pimbêche. Avec sa voix de gourdasse et ses regards méprisants. Qu'elle aille se faire faire une écharpe en hermine et qu'elle laisse les gens dotés de cerveaux discuter entre eux !

- Je vais aller l'inviter à danser, informa le Serdaigle. Juste pour le plaisir de la voir se détester de m'avoir invité... Et la faire danser sur une musique moldue me fait très envie...

Il esquissa un grand sourire machiavélique et laissa Hermione en compagnie de Drago. Une fois qu'il fut loin, elle se retourna vers le Serpentard, furibonde. Son sourire la déstabilisa grandement mais elle se reprit vite.

- C'est toi qui a demandé à cette... pimbêche, d'inviter Liam ?!

- Oui, avoua-t-il sans détour, bien évidemment conscient dès le départ qu'elle saurait qu'il était l'instigateur de cette manœuvre.

- Tu es vraiment un abruti, Malefoy.

Sa main attrapa lestement son poignet.

- Et toi, une grande bavarde. Tais-toi, maintenant et suis-moi.

Elle se délesta de son emprise et resta sur place, le glaçant du regard.

- Je n'irais nulle-part avec toi.

Il reprit possession de son poignet, cette fois-ci avec davantage de fermeté et l'attira sans équivoque.

- Oh si, tu vas me suivre. Parce que je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser des moyens indécents pour que tu m'obéisses, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de passer de son poignet au bas de son dos.

Elle attrapa sa paume avec précipitation et défroissa l'arrière de sa robe. Heureusement, ils étaient dans un coin de la grande-salle et personne ne l'avait vu faire. Résignée, elle le suivit alors qu'il longeait le mur pour emprunter la sortie des professeurs. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir réservé aux tuteurs, il ferma la porte derrière eux et l'entraina dans un recoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Sans attendre, il la plaqua contre la tapisserie.

- Ce parfum ne m'est pas étranger, Granger…

Il approcha sa bouche de son cou alors qu'elle essayait en vain de se dégager. Elle sentit très significativement son nez frotter sa gorge… Et soudainement, un contact chaud et humide vint s'imposer sur sa peau. _Sa langue._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon-sang !, s'exclama-t-elle en essayant par tous les moyens de se défaire de son emprise.

Il raffermit son étreinte sur ses poignets juste avant de se mettre à mordiller sa peau... Complètement scandalisée, Hermione continua à le repousser mais il se colla davantage à elle, la contraignant à subir son geste.

Sa bouche jouait avec la même parcelle de peau, lapant, mordillant, aspirant… Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir été autant humiliée qu'en cet instant. Il lui avait fait subir beaucoup de choses mais il semblait très facile pour lui de trouver toujours pire à lui infliger…

Pendant deux ou trois minutes, il manqua de lui broyer les poignets : les maintenant de force le long de son corps afin de laisser le champ libre à sa gorge. Hermione avait bien essayé de pencher la tête pour empêcher l'accès à son cou mais il avait l'air d'apprécier davantage sa résistance que d'en souffrir...

Enfin, il éloigna ses lèvres de sa gorge et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci d'être aussi conciliante, Granger..., murmura-t-il. J'aime beaucoup ça... Et ça me facilite grandement la tâche.

- La ferme, Malefoy, brava-t-elle, la voix furieuse. Tu m'as forcée et tu devrais avoir honte !

- C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte, mocheté, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce que Liam va dire quand sa petite vierge préférée réapparaitra avec un beau suçon dans le cou... Et si le grand méchant loup lui était passé dessus ?!

La Gryffondor libéra ses mains et tambourina son torse de coups de poings furieux.

- Espèce de sale pourri de merde, l'insulta-t-elle, dégoutée.

- Oh, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé ça, Granger..., finit-il par répliquer. Si tu me supplies, je veux bien te laisser me faire la même chose...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa encore plus loin, se dégageant du mur.

- Tu es répugnant et je ne veux plus que tu me touches… S'il l'apprenait…

Drago pouffa de rire.

- Et alors ? Il ferait quoi ? Il me teindrait en roux ?! Oh par Merlin, il me changera en Weasley ?! Promis, je ne t'embêterais plus jamais !, se moqua-t-il, goguenard.

Elle soupira lourdement, exaspérée.

- Tu es ridicule. Et je n'aurais pu aimer ce que tu m'as fait qu'à l'unique condition qu'il ait été à ta place, asséna-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Malefoy cessa de rire pour ne conserver qu'un grand sourire sardonique.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle, un peu inquiète quant à son changement brusque de comportement.

Elle avait remarqué que le Serpentard ne supportait pas la compétition avec le Serdaigle et s'en servir pour le manipuler n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Vraisemblablement, il commençait à s'énerver.

- Sale sang-de-bourbe… Il suffirait que je l'appelle pour que tu écartes subitement les cuisses…?

Il commençait à se montrer vulgaire et brutal dans sa façon de parler : elle avait visé tout juste. Il le haïssait et haïssait aussi probablement Hermione pour le mettre face à cet état de fait.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle s'avançait sur un terrain très dangereux. Elle voulait à tout prix confirmer sa théorie.

Le regard du Serpentard fonça et toute note amusée quitta ses yeux.

- Salope.

Son cœur rata un battement. C'était une grande première ! Il ne l'avait jamais insultée avec ce genre de qualificatif. C'était un signe…

Elle aurait dû s'arrêter ici mais sa soif de victoire sur le Serpentard la poussa à continuer ses provocations. Sotte idée.

- Tu me traites de salope car ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai envie de faire ce genre de chose ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, les jambes un peu faiblardes.

- _La ferme._ Je te traite de salope car c'est ce que tu es. Tu prétends que tu me résistes mais c'est juste parce que tu aimes quand on te force...

Là, il allait beaucoup trop loin. Elle le repoussa du plat de sa main, résistant à l'envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

- Non, si je te dis que je préfèrerais que ce soit Liam, c'est justement parce que lui ne me forcerait jamais à faire ce genre de chose. Tout l'inverse de toi.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard glacial. Les dommages étaient faits. Elle ne pouvait à présent plus revenir en arrière…

- Tu dis que si je ne te forçais pas, tu ne dirais pas non ?

- Je dis que si tu ne me forçais pas, il ne se passerait rien entre nous mais au moins je ne te haïrais pas, voilà tout, avoua-t-elle.

- Je me fous de ta haine, ma pauvre sang de bourbe, cingla-t-il, la voix lasse.

- Tu m'as l'air bien énervé, pourtant..., fit-elle remarquer, peut-être un peu trop en confiance depuis quelques instants.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle, menaçant, et elle colla son dos à la tapisserie aussitôt.

- Tu es vraiment une belle, belle salope, répéta-t-il.

Sa façon de le dire était presque malsaine, à la fois pleine de menace et de vindicte. Hermione s'était rarement sentie aussi mal-à-l'aise et en danger.

- Ah, je suis belle, aussi ?, se moqua-t-elle, la voix glacée.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se taire… Il agrippa ses épaules et la plaqua durement contre le mur.

- Tu me cherches, putain… ! Pourquoi ?!

Hermione ne dit rien, laissant ses yeux le mépriser pour toute réponse.

- A jouer les vierges inaccessibles alors que... Alors que pour lui, tu serais prête à t'agenouiller et à ouvrir grand la bouche... bordel, jura-t-il en détournant le regard.

Mais pourquoi s'énervait-il autant à son propre sujet ? Était-ce vraiment Liam, le problème ? Elle plissa les yeux, l'observant avec davantage de concentration. Sous sa surface de glace, il bouillait.

- Pourquoi es-tu autant en colère, au juste... ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec.

- Tu ne nies même pas !

- Nier quoi ?!, s'énerva-t-elle. Je suis amoureuse de lui, tu t'attendais à quoi ?! J'estime qu'on peut se faire droit de n'avoir des relations sexuelles qu'avec celui ou celle que l'on aime !

Il resserra son emprise sur elle : ses yeux s'assombrirent de manière inquiétante.

- Tu es à moi.

Les membres d'Hermione se tétanisèrent un à un au rythme du frisson qui les parcourait... La gorge désespérément nouée et sèche, les mains moites, la jeune fille n'arriva pas à se délester de son étreinte et ne put qu'afficher une mine ébahie... L'agacement, la colère avaient quitté son corps pour n'y laisser qu'une impression froide et maladive. De la cire chaude parcourait ses veines : du métal lourd s'insinuait dans ses entrailles… Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol, comme pour rejoindre Cerbère.

Alors c'était de _ça_ qu'il s'agissait.

- Pas encore, se défendit-elle, à moitié tremblante à présent. Tu n'as pas encore gagné...

Malefoy fronça les sourcils : il ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Nous ne sommes qu'en milieu d'année... Rien n'est décidé.

Il y eut comme une lueur dans ses yeux. _Elle parlait du pari._

_Sotte._

- Je me doutais que... Que si tu gagnais, tu me forcerais à... Mais j'ai tellement l'air de te rebuter d'habitude, que je ne pensais pas... Que tu voudrais...

Le Serpentard sembla desserrer un peu son emprise sur elle. Qu'expliquait-elle avec tant de certitude et si peu d'assurance ? Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait ?

- Tu veux que je reste vierge... Mais ce n'est que pour m'humilier encore plus, n'est-ce pas ?, finit-elle par lâcher, morte de honte.

Malefoy la sonda en la perforant des yeux : ces dernières tombèrent sur sa poitrine et le collier qu'elle portait.

_Ab Imo Pectore._

- Exactement, sang de bourbe, répondit-il enfin. Je veux être le seul à _te rentrer dedans_. Je veux que tu t'imprègnes de moi... Que tu te rendes malade jusqu'à te détester d'aimer autant ce que je te ferais... Parce que crois-moi, tu aimeras ça...

_Par l'Achéron…_

- Et si je vois que tu te rapproches davantage de lui... Je n'hésiterais pas à réclamer mon dû par avance… Tu comprends ?

- Tu es malade, Malefoy, dit-elle simplement, sur le point de vomir.

- Peut-être bien, concéda-t-il. Mais au moins, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ?

Rogue.

- Nous discutions, _professeur_..., répondit Drago en tirant Hermione vers lui.

Ce dernier les scruta de son regard noir et ce dernier s'arrêta sur Hermione. Il la sonda des yeux, recherchant probablement la moindre trace de panique dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre de ruiner sa couverture.

- Ce que vous portez au cou vous va très bien, miss Granger, murmura l'homme en noir d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione porta ses doigts à sa gorge et se souvint de ce que Malefoy avait fait plus tôt. Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Curieusement, j'aurais préféré m'en passer.

Rogue esquissa un sourire tordu.

- Je vous prierais de retourner dans la salle, à présent.

Ils s'exécutèrent, Hermione rabattant le mieux qu'elle pouvait les mèches sur son cou. La musique n'était plus du tout la même à présent : plus de musique classique. Les élèves se déhanchaient sur des rythmes plus modernes, même si beaucoup boudaient la piste de danse.

Elle aperçut Harry danser avec Cho-Chang et Ron esseulé à une table. Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire un premier pas et lui adresser la parole mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Liam et Oksana se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, buvant leurs verres en scrutant les alentours sans s'adresser la parole. Hermione eut envie de sourire mais ses lèvres restèrent immobiles.

La jeune sorcière reporta son regard sur Malefoy et Rogue : vraisemblablement, leur conversation semblait sérieuse et animée. Elle essaya de s'inquiéter, d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une discussion à propos de l'alliance de Voldemort, mais la colère et la répulsion la dévoraient trop pour qu'elle puisse réellement se concentrer. Son œillade se fit de plus en plus noire et elle se prit, stupidement, à espérer que le Serpentard s'embrase sous son regard et qu'il brûle de mille feux. Et qu'enfin, enfin, il soit réduit à un minuscule et misérable petit tas de cendres fumantes et puantes.

_Qu'il disparaisse, par pitié._

Elle quitta la salle.

* * *

**H**ermione vagabondait dans le couloir nord, peu émue par le semblant de musique provenant de l'autre extrémité du château. Dès qu'elle entendait les pas furtifs d'étudiants en quête d'un coin pour une romance interdite, elle toussait et faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol pour leur signifier que cela n'était ni l'endroit ni l'heure appropriée. Tout cela l'écœurait. Quelques fantômes la saluèrent, puis plus rien. Le château s'était rendu désert…

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas connu de soirée si peu agréable. Un sourire sombre vint s'imposer sur son visage. Que pensait-elle, diable ? Une simple fourberie d'esprit. Elle était dans un labyrinthe d'épines. Il n'y avait qu'une ou deux sorties, toutes inatteignables. Les grilles sur le sol laissaient entrevoir les bouillons des enfers : elle pouvait s'y risquer, elle s'y risquerait peut-être. L'attente de la délivrance était trop longue. Elle était en otage depuis des mois maintenant, et bâillonnée depuis la mise en place du pari. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire… Sa prison se refermait sur elle, silencieusement : muette et sourde à la fois.

Elle allait mal. Vraiment mal. Elle sentait son esprit s'assombrir, se désillusionner. Elle se fanait, défaite. Et à quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Elle ne pouvait pas en réchapper : ses amis et autres prétentions à la romance, Liam… Personne ne pouvait l'aider, elle le comprenait maintenant. C'était un gouffre qu'elle avait paradoxalement choisi. Être aussi bonne et se frotter à quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais : elle était là, la vérité. Sans orgueil ni prétention, juste par constat, et même triste constat, Hermione avait compris. Effectivement, sa gentillesse l'avait embourbée dans les marais du diable : elle s'y enfonçait à présent lentement, récitant toujours ses paroles pleines de bon sens.

Être restée, avoir subi, s'être tue. S'être isolée, s'être prostrée sans protection : avoir attendu sans rien faire, dans le silence : s'y être murée, s'oublier en son creux.

Et en être là, aujourd'hui. A ne même plus pouvoir se scandaliser de souffrir de tels sévices. Elle n'était plus que de paille et de parchemin : quelques braises sous les pieds, quelques pointes d'acier au-dessus de la tête et un lierre de douleur s'enroulant autour de ses membres, l'écrasant, l'oppressant. L'étranglant bientôt.

Il n'y avait pas de solution. Elle continuerait de résister, toujours. Mais tout en sachant, tout en ayant la conviction d'avoir perdu d'avance. C'était la seule solution pour s'abîmer dans la certitude de ne plus souffrir. Elle se battrait pour gagner, pour l'éloigner d'elle, pour le faire devenir meilleur, sans aucun espoir jamais de lui échapper. Il faisait trop de mal pour qu'elle ne puisse en ressortir indemne. Peut-être que de cette manière, elle parviendrait à ne plus jamais être prise de court… Peut-être parviendrait-elle à devenir étanche à ses tortures et humiliations.

- Hermione… ?

_Ron._

- Tu vas bien ? Tu pleures…

Elle le dévisagea sans vraiment le voir. Que croyait-il ? Que sa compassion soudaine, que sa prise de conscience tardive l'autorisait à demander les raisons de son état ?  
Elle était en ruine. Le fait qu'il ne le voie que maintenant ne faisait que l'éroder davantage.

- Hermione… ?

Sa voix douce, inquiète, soucieuse. La voix de Ron, la vraie. Perdue, lointaine. Présente, mais à la manière d'un appel dans un souvenir… ou dans un rêve.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Calme-toi et explique-moi…

Sa maladresse perpétuelle. Sa volubilité, sa loquacité tendue, presque enfantine.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre.

Et ses yeux, son air triste, toujours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous ne sommes plus amis.

Elle l'avait dit, enfin. Sans hypocrisie. Cette douleur qui l'étreignait au plus profond d'elle-même lui permettait au moins d'être franche sans chercher à y mettre les formes de la convenance et de la politesse.

- Je ne comprends pas… C'est une blague ?

- Si cela te donne envie de rire, tu peux… Mais si tu trouves dans mon apparence la moindre réticence à la plaisanterie, alors peut-être voudras-tu croire à mon sérieux… Honnêtement, je m'en moque.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes, Hermione…

Ah, il ne comprenait rien ? Pour changer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal : peut-être ne comprenait-il même pas qu'elle lui en voulait, qu'elle le blâmait pour quelque chose. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus été avec eux, ces derniers temps. Peut-être que Ronald Weasley était aveugle, sourd et surtout, crétin.

Quelle pitié qu'il n'ait pas plutôt été muet.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as aucune raison de me demander ce qui ne va pas, comme je n'ai aucune raison de te le dire. Nous ne sommes plus proches, plus amis. Je ne suis plus à tes côtés.

- Mais depuis quand, que s'est-il passé bon-sang ! Tu ne veux pas être claire ? T'expliquer ?

- Non. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me fatiguer davantage… De me battre encore.

- Tu parles comme si tu étais mourante… Tu as bu ?

Elle s'esclaffa dans ses larmes, essuyant son visage du revers de sa main en gloussant nerveusement.

- Oui, j'ai bu, c'est ça. Je suis démente car j'ai bu. Je n'ai aucun droit de te reprocher quoi que ce soit, pardonne mon ivresse _flagrante_… Il est évident que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Évident que l'alcool me fait parler.

Prolixe, à nouveau, énormément.

- Je ne te dis pas que nous ne sommes plus amis… Non, je ne le pense pas vraiment, voyons… Ce n'est pas comme si tu me parlais ce soir pour la première fois depuis octobre alors que nous sommes le dernier jour de décembre. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry et toi aviez oublié jusqu'à mon existence… Non, je m'emporte voyons, il faut que j'arrête de boire, mais comprends-moi, c'est tellement mon genre de me saouler pour oublier à quel point ma vie n'est _pas_ réduite à néant depuis quelques mois.

Son visage pâlit davantage.

- Mais évidemment, imaginons que vous ayez fait une chose pareille ! Vous auriez forcément eu une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il y aurait eu une explication cohérente et vraisemblable : pas parce que fourrer sa langue dans la gorge d'autrui aurait été votre nouvelle passion dans la vie alors que nous sommes toujours en guerre, non ! Impossible ! Trop de sérieux chez les Gryffondors, trop de sérieux chez Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley pour se soumettre à des jeux de bouches et de membres dans les lits bien protégés des dortoirs de Poudlard. Alors que des gens crèvent là-dehors.

_Stop._

- Vous êtes des saints, c'est évident. Alors moi, la pochtronne, vais aller cuver mon vin et mes brûlants ailleurs que devant tes pauvres yeux éprouvés, mon_ ami_. Et si tu te demandes comment je vais alors viens me retrouver au matin, lorsque je serais sobre et à nouveau folle d'amitié pour les deux camarades qui ne m'ont jamais laissée de côté, ni abandonnée. Demande-moi à nouveau… Et tu verras, je te dirais, _non_, je te chanterais à quel point je vais bien…

_Stop, maintenant._

- Tu as perdu l'esprit…, souffla-t-il.

- Si seulement je n'avais perdu que ça.

Il n'était qu'un fantôme à présent. Les contours de Ron Weasley tournaient à la caricature : il était vouté, comme branlant. Sa peau prenait la teinte d'un lait d'eau. Transparent, trouble. Ses yeux ne renvoyaient qu'à la nausée.

Elle avait oublié à quel point les affres se rendaient visibles, sur lui.

- Je m'en vais, à présent, signala-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Il n'esquissa aucun geste, ni n'articula le moindre mot pour l'arrêter. Elle le dépassa juste, simplement, comme un courant d'air. Ses pieds la guidèrent au dehors : elle avança dans la neige et sa silhouette disparut dans les flocons.

* * *

**Une review = un sourire pour l'auteur  
**


	9. Chapitre VII

[…]

This floor is crackling cold  
**She took my heart, I think she took my soul  
**With the moon I run  
Far from the carnage of the fiery sun  
Driven by the strangled vein  
Showing no mercy I do it again  
Open up your eye  
You keep on crying, baby  
I'll bleed you dry  
The skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea

And it's coming closer  
And it's coming closer

_Closer – _Kings Of Leon

* * *

_Enfin. La fin, enfin. Finalement. Je ne t'attendais plus._

_Il nous reste encore toutes ces années, à tresser en nattes de bonheur et de vie… J'ai vu les gens changer autour de moi. Eux-deux, avec la plus grande violence elles, jusqu'au plus bleu du ciel, à s'en couper le souffle… Et les deux autres sur lesquels mes yeux tombaient parfois, par hasard._

_G.W_

**C**hapitre **VII**

**E**lle était là, allongée sur un portant de pierre du cloitre extérieur du château, la robe trempée par la neige, les lèvres bleuies par le froid. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se laisser mourir ici : rien ne semblait plus facile que de s'abandonner. Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, de toute façon. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile de geler que d'affronter la pire des tempêtes dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy. Des iris à en glacer les fleurs les plus nivéales.

C'était l'aube. Un peu plus loin, un rassemblement de corbeaux s'abritait du vent dans l'enceinte du cloitre. L'un d'entre eux eut le courage de piéter jusqu'à elle, venant picorer sa main pour vérifier si elle n'était pas un cadavre. Elle le chassa d'un geste évasif, regardant à présent le poinçon porté par sa peau. Si elle restait ici, elle aurait tôt fait de se faire dévorer les yeux par cette bande de charognards. D'un mouvement des plus lents, elle se redressa, en pleine souffrance de sentir à nouveau ses muscles et articulations.

Hermione s'appuya à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, l'équilibre lui manquant significativement. D'un mouvement de tête, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux corbeaux, apparemment effrayés d'avoir réveillé pareille créature et craignant sans doute quelques représailles. Ses cils étaient lourds, elle porta alors sa main à ses yeux et vint en ôter les épines de glaces. Ses larmes avaient gelé.

La jeune fille finit par se laisser tomber sur ses pieds, qu'elle ne sentait plus, par ailleurs. Il n'aurait même pas été étonnant qu'elle les ait perdus. Peut-être devrait-on l'amputer. Un soupir lui échappa.

- Miss Granger ? Oh par le saule de Babylone, mais, que faites-vous dehors ? Et il semble que vous y êtes depuis longtemps !

Le professeur Chourave semblait paniquée.

- Vos lèvres sont bleues ! Bleues ! Dans quel état vous êtes vous mise !

Elle essaya de parler mais alors elle se rendit compte de quelque chose d'assez incroyable : cela lui était complètement impossible. Elle eut beau essayer d'émettre un son, sa gorge le lui refusa.

- Oh, vous ne pouvez pas marcher, j'imagine ! Ni parler ! Diable et forsythia !

Le professeur de botanique pointa sa baguette vers elle et aussitôt, une chaleur l'envahit toute entière. Elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs, et à vrai dire, même si ses sensations étaient atrophiées, elle savait que c'était le cas puisqu'elle avançait sans actionner le moindre de ses membres. Rapidement, elle se retrouva en position allongée et une nouvelle chaleur vint l'entourer : elles étaient entrées dans l'enceinte du château.

Enfin, une odeur d'éther et de lavande blanche vint lui saisir le nez : elle était à l'infirmerie. C'est là qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

_**D**es barbelés plein la bouche, cousus au plus profond des muqueuses : dans les gencives. La langue transpercée de toutes parts. A l'intérieur des dents, des lames sans envers ni endroit. Des échardes plantées dans les lèvres, sous la peau la plus fine. Impossible de serrer les mâchoires sur cette poire d'angoisse. Le crâne au bord de l'explosion._

_Quelques brûlures d'acide jusqu'au menton, goutant à l'envers sur les joues… Vers les yeux. Les yeux cousus, noyés dans l'encre la plus noire, gouttant le long des cheveux…_

_Un monstre des Enfers, sorti tout droit des marais brûlants de la Géhenne : le seul émergé de l'étang de feu. Venu réclamer son dû. Venu récupérer ses porcins. L'ignoble infamie s'emparera de ses fils et de ses filles. Elle retournera brûler dans le feu éternel : le feu qui ne s'éteint jamais. Et nous les entendrons hurler lorsqu'ils retrouveront leur sein originel. Nous les entendrons se déchirer de haut en bas, d'un flanc à l'autre. Ils teinteront les flammes de rouge et créeront la lave impie, destructrice de toute forme de pureté. _

_Et les passeurs de l'autre côté des barreaux crieront, psalmodieront. Ô, ces justes porteurs viendront chanter la perte des bêtes._

_« Qu'ils brûlent. Qu'ils brûlent tous et qu'il n'en reste rien. Pas même les cendres de leurs cendres. Qu'ils brûlent et disparaissent au gré des flammes entretenues par nos vents. Que leur sang ne noie pas leurs larmes, leur bave viendra les étrangler. Qu'ils brûlent, tous._»

Mais le monstre ne bougea pas. Il resta là, dans le noir face à elle, à la regarder. Immobile. Inerte. Ses yeux fermés et terrifiants figés sur elle. Et elle, pétrifiée, n'osa bouger. Lorsqu'enfin elle réussit à remuer ses jambes pour commencer à reculer, le monstre écarta silencieusement ses deux bras et esquissa un sourire de sa bouche difforme. Des ongles étaient longs, sombres et tranchants.

Le monstre féminin approcha alors ses doigts de son propre abdomen et les y plongea violemment : il dût s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises afin de déchiqueter sa peau à l'aspect pourri. Bientôt, les entailles qu'il s'était infligé s'ouvrirent en de multiples bouches et vomirent ses tripes. Tout vint d'un coup dans un dégueulis immonde : ses entrailles s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec un son ignoble. Hermione eut un violent renvoi, la bile remontant jusqu'à sa glotte dans une très désagréable impression. Il lui semblait que son propre ventre la faisait souffrir : comme si elle était pincée. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et elle pencha sa tête en avant pour ne plus voir le spectacle, essayant d'en chasser toute image de son esprit. Elle prit de longues inspirations et finit par rouvrir les paupières.

Son ventre était en sang.

Son cœur s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes et elle sentit très nettement une bourrasque d'angoisse profonde et viscérale la balayer. Elle arracha sa chemise et faillit tomber en syncope : les doigts immondes de la créature sortaient de son ventre…

Brusquement, ses ongles se précipitèrent vers ses yeux : il y eut une sorte de gémissement déchirant et la jeune fille sentit la peau de son visage se décoller : _la créature la scalpait._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Froide. Son souffle ne trouvait plus le chemin de sa gorge jusqu'à sa bouche et il lui sembla pendant de longues secondes qu'elle était dans une grande bassine de gelée amère. Lorsqu'elle toucha sa bouche humide, elle comprit qu'elle avait effectivement vomi… Écœurée et tremblante, elle essaya de se reprendre, se concentrant sur les sensations concrètes de la réalité. Sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir, son ventre n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Il lui semblait qu'un tisonnier incandescent remplaçait sa trachée et sa poitrine brûlait.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et essaya de concentrer sa vision sur ce qui l'entourait. Par Merlin, avait-elle déjà été aussi malade, dans sa vie ?

Il faisait noir autour d'elle. La nuit semblait installée depuis longtemps...

Elle n'avait probablement pas eu de rêve aussi terrifiant depuis… Oui, depuis _celui-là_.

Se rappeler d'autres mauvais souvenirs n'aida pas son cœur à ralentir ses battements. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Il était impossible qu'elle ait rêvé à quelque chose d'aussi construit, d'aussi… Biblique. Mais ce n'était pas biblique. C'était visuel. Et écrit, certes, mais visuel. Horrifique et visuel. On aurait dit une malédiction. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle litanie auparavant.

Son souffle se bloquait régulièrement dans sa poitrine : elle avait énormément de mal à respirer. Il lui fallait de l'eau. Sur sa table de nuit reposait d'ailleurs une carafe et un verre. Et rien d'autre. Ce constat éroda jusqu'à la dernière de ses certitudes.

_Ce n'était pas sa table de nuit_.

_Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. _

Hermione releva la tête et regarda avec plus d'attention les alentours. Ses yeux fatigués réussirent à entrevoir certains contours grâce à la lumière lunaire passant entre les rideaux. Elle était à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir… Sans doute était-ce à cause de son état. Il était clair qu'elle était malade.

Lorsqu'elle se concentra davantage, pourtant, tout lui revint brusquement à la figure. Le bal, Malefoy, Rogue, Ron… Dehors. Le froid glacial, la neige. Le professeur Chourave. L'infirmerie.

Elle s'était vraiment conduite comme la dernière des imbéciles…

Il y eut un bruit derrière les rideaux, comme un raclement. Son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine. Le cauchemar lui revint aussitôt. La créature qui lui était apparue était probablement la chose la plus laide qui lui ait donné de voir. Un monstre défiguré, vieilli, brûlé, fondu : sale et suintant.

Était-ce ce qui se trouvait derrière le rideau ? Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se marteler de phrases rationnelles mais un deuxième bruit, plus aigu encore, se fit entendre : comme un crissement désagréable, celui du métal rouillé contre la pierre. Des ombres se mouvaient derrière les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle n'en savait rien mais son ventre était douloureux, son cœur au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque et il lui semblait que sa vessie ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

- Aaaaaah !, hurla une voix stridente, comme venue de l'outre-tombe.

Les rideaux s'écartèrent dans une violence infinie. Et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de crier ou de fermer les yeux. Elle se protégea juste le visage.

Il y eut un rire presque aussitôt.

- Alors, Granger… Comme une vraie fillette… La prochaine fois, je glisserais un épouvantard dans ton lit…

_Malefoy._

Aussi détestable que cela l'était, elle était plus que rassurée. Elle releva la tête, lui renvoyant autant de haine que cela était possible. Son sourire insupportable trônait fièrement sur son visage. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui le rendait aussi heureux mais à chaque fois qu'il souriait ainsi, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, peut-être…?, murmura-t-il sournoisement.

Son cœur, déjà bien éprouvé par ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, manqua à nouveau un battement. Comment savait-il cela ?

Le sourire du Serpentard, déjà bien large, s'agrandit encore. Tout son visage portait les traits de la cruauté et de l'aversion. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Il était l'instigateur de son cauchemar, _encore_.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine avec la force de la panique.

- Comment fais-tu ça… ?, chuchota-t-elle, la voix complètement éraillée, faible.

Son expédition dans le froid ne lui avait apparemment pas réussi. Malefoy esquissa une mine dégoutée lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait réellement vomi. Elle songea alors à recommencer, et tant qu'à faire, à viser son visage.

- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours, sang-de-bourbe.

- Est-ce vraiment toi qui créé… l'histoire… ?

Son regard fut traversé par un éclat d'agacement et de fierté mélangés.

- Bien-sûr que c'est moi… C'est moi qui ai fabriqué le Labyrinthe d'Osilith que tu as vu la dernière fois…

- Les pierres vertes… ?

- Oui… Le Labyrinthe… et les créatures souterraines auxquelles tu as eu la chance de ne pas te frotter…

- Et celui-là… ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait besoin de savoir. Sa curiosité était malsaine, elle le savait, mais elle voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait : comprendre.

- Tu as rencontré Rhiannon. La Princesse des Boueux. Ou comme on les appelle aujourd'hui, les Sang-de-bourbes. Elle est la créature d'une ancienne légende sorcière. Cette histoire était ma préférée, quand j'étais gamin.

Hermione était véritablement horrifiée. Il était complètement cinglé, malade. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on voyait les images qu'il avait eu devant les yeux, petit.

- Ma grand-mère me la racontait avant de dormir, à chacun de mes anniversaires.

Encore une adulte complètement irresponsable…

- Tu veux entendre cette histoire, mocheté ? Je veux bien te la raconter, si tu veux…

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur lui. Écarquillés. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il était possible qu'il lui fasse encore plus peur qu'auparavant, mais de toute évidence, elle devait s'incliner devant le génie du mal qu'il était. Il était véritablement effroyable et inquiétant. Ses yeux semblaient allumés par la démence et l'inclémence.

- L'histoire s'appelle _Rhiannon et la Poire d'Angoisse._

Elle fut la première sorcière d'origine moldue. Elle est née sur le continent d'Europe, sur les terres souillées de l'Espagne moldue. Petite, on lui vit une atroce difformité : sa bouche semblait faîte à l'envers et lui mangeait la moitié d'une joue tandis que l'autre n'était faite que de peau. Ses yeux aussi étaient malformés, l'un était énorme et globuleux et l'autre minuscule et suintant de pus. Elle sentait réellement mauvais alors rapidement, elle fut chassée du village. On l'accusa d'être une sorcière comme si la sorcellerie n'était qu'une malédiction : certains savaient bien que ses parents n'avaient fait qu'office consanguine et que l'horrible père avait abusé de la plus laide et muette de ses filles.

Elle marcha seule, apprenant à maudire les habitants de son village… Puis les moldus en général et enfin, les sorciers puisqu'on l'avait accusé d'en être une. Loin, elle en vint à mourir de faim dans les marais Français. Elle se nourrissait de vase, de vers. Bientôt, le village le plus proche la prit pour un monstre et chercha à l'éliminer. Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elle était semi-humaine, ils l'enfermèrent et la torturèrent pour être aussi difforme. Pour eux, elle n'était qu'une bête de foire, un artifice du diable…

Ils ne supportèrent bientôt plus la vue de ses yeux et les cousirent et y versèrent de l'encre pour les dissimuler. Sa bouche était complètement malformée, alors ils décidèrent d'y remédier en l'agrandissant… Pour cela ils lui enfoncèrent des barbelés jusqu'à la glotte. Pour l'empêcher de fermer la bouche, ils plantèrent des clous dans ses dents. Elle bavait comme une truie et personne ne comprenait son langage fait de cris inarticulés et de gémissements. La nuit, les habitants l'entendaient hurler à la mort comme la pire des banshees. Pour la faire taire, ils lui plantèrent des échardes dans les lèvres, rendant ses mouvements insupportables et chaque jet de salive douloureux. Comme elle hurlait toujours, ils lui brulèrent…

- Pourquoi ne la tuaient-ils pas simplement ?, l'interrompit Hermione, horrifiée par l'histoire.

Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle, s'asseyant sur son lit tandis qu'elle s'écartait un maximum à l'autre extrémité du matelas.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en entendre davantage. La bile lui montait à nouveau aux lèvres. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et planta ses doigts dans ses joues, sans plus de dégout pour la bile qui salissait sa bouche et qui faisait presque glisser ses phalanges.

- Ne m'interromps pas, sang-de-bourbe, surtout pas quand je parle de ta mère.

Hermione ne répondit même pas à cette provocation, trop nauséeuse pour articuler le moindre mot. Ses doigts lui faisaient atrocement mal. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir un semblant de la douleur qu'avait dû affronter cette Rhiannon.

- Comme elle hurlait toujours, reprit-il de sa voix trainante. Ils lui brulèrent les joues. Elle finit enfin par se taire, probablement devenue folle. C'est comme ça que se traitent les moldus entre eux, comme des animaux.

Il rapprocha leurs deux visages, enfonçant encore davantage ses phalanges dans sa peau. Elle laissa échapper une plainte qui sembla lui faire plaisir.

- Tu n'es qu'un animal, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux complètement involontairement. Pas qu'elle soit affectée par son commentaire, elle pouvait surpasser ça aisément à présent, mais bien à cause de la douleur vive qui étreignait sa mâchoire sous l'emprise de la main de Drago.

- Démente, muette et aveugle, elle réussit tout de même à s'échapper. Le village brûla quelques jours plus tard, sans qu'on ne sache comment. Seuls quelques villageois survécurent, mais ils moururent emportés par une violente peste, quelques semaines après. Ils étaient sûrement maudits. Elle arriva enfin dans la maison d'une prétendue sorcière, une bécasse moldue en vérité, et l'espionna d'oreille pendant des mois. Cachée dans le marais comme un énorme crapaud, elle apprit à vivre avec les créatures les plus infâmes. Les sangsues vivaient sous sa peau et la pourriture s'installa sur son corps. Elle survivait malgré tout, apprenant les faux rudiments d'une magie inexistante…

Un jour, elle vint frapper à la porte de la fausse sorcière : celle-là, complètement terrifiée par cette apparition, essaya de s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais n'y parvint pas. Rhiannon resta à sa porte durant des semaines et la fausse sorcière finit par mourir de faim dans sa pauvre cahute.

Rhiannon, alors, la dévora. Ce fut son premier acte de barbarisme. Même si la sorcière n'était pas une vraie sorcière, elle possédait de vrais livres et une vraie baguette, probablement dérobée à un sorcier vieux et malade. Les moldus sont tous des lâches cupides après tout.

Elle leva le regard vers lui, essayant par tous les moyens de lui communiquer toute sa haine. Ses doigts se serrèrent davantage, la forçant à baisser les yeux à nouveau. Soumission, humiliation.

- Rhiannon, alors, à l'aide de la baguette, réussit à voir à nouveau, sans que ses yeux ne se rouvrent. Elle parvenait à lire sans avoir à ouvrir les paupières. Elle lut tous les ouvrages, apprenant des psaumes morbides. L'un d'eux signifiait que pour devenir sorcier, il fallait s'approprier le sang du sorcier. C'est ainsi que sa chasse débuta. Les premiers sorciers qu'elle croisa furent émus par son apparence et offrirent à chaque fois leur aide. Rhiannon, peu émue quant à elle par leur dévotion, les égorgea les uns après les autres. Au bout d'une vingtaine de sorciers, Rhiannon fut capable d'user de la magie comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous. A vrai dire, elle était peut-être même encore meilleure car elle possédait les pouvoirs de beaucoup de sorciers. C'était une pauvre voleuse avide.

Même si elle était devenue forte, l'idée de puissance l'aveuglait : bientôt, elle en vint à se nourrir de la chair d'enfants sorciers et d'écailles de serpent. En haine contre le monde entier, mais voulant pourtant continuer dans l'horreur, elle s'accoupla avec des porcs et des chiens. Ils lui donnèrent des flopées d'enfants ignobles qu'elle abandonna dans chaque village dans le but de perpétuer son héritage et sa soif de sang et de vengeance.

Un jour, bien plus tard, elle rencontra le plus grand sorcier du monde. Ce dernier, doté du talent de légilimancie…

Il fit une pause suggestive, lui signifiant clairement par là que seuls les plus grands sorciers pouvaient être des legilimens. Donc qu'il était un grand sorcier.

- …Sut toutes les infamies qu'elle avait perpétrées. Alors, il la condamna à la souffrance infinie. Il raviva ses blessures, et plaça dans sa bouche une poire d'angoisse qui s'écarterait la nuit et se recroquevillerait le jour, en punition de toutes les chairs sorcières passées par son orifice buccal… Puis, enfin, il l'enchaina au fond du plus profond des marais : au milieu du plus vaste des marécages : au cœur de la lande la plus abandonnée, d'un pays déjà trop vide.

Et il lui dit : _Rhiannon la sanglante, Rhiannon, l'abominable. Quand tu mourras de faim, de souffrance et de solitude, alors tu viendras chercher tous tes enfants. Et les enfants de tes enfants… Et tu ramèneras toute ta descendance ici, avec toi. Ce marais sera ta porte vers les Enfers mais pour y pénétrer et y subir une moindre torture, tu devras les brûler un par un et les dévorer un par un. Puis, tu brûleras toi-même et tu disparaitras dans l'abîme noir de la Géhenne. Et plus jamais tu ne sentiras l'air des plaines, l'eau de tes marécages ou le soleil sur ta couverture de moisissure. Rhiannon, l'abomination, jusqu'à ce jour, les sorciers colporteront ton histoire et se méfieront de tes enfants, les usurpateurs de magie. Les petits boueux, seront pestiférés, moqués et torturés. Et lorsque l'on les verra trop nombreux, ils seront éliminés. Ton dessein ne s'accomplira pas. Il n'y aura pas d'épidémie. _

_Meurs vite en silence, ou souffre longtemps à pleins cris : personne ne viendra pour te secourir. Tes enfants ne t'entendront pas : ils ne seront ni aveugles, ni muets, mais je proclame qu'ils seront tous sourds à tes ordres ou à tes supplications. Tu es condamnée et seule. _

_Je te quitte, Rhiannon, l'ignominie, reste à avaler ton bouillon de vase et de vers. Qu'il circule dans tes veines et y remplace la bourbe qui te fait vivre. Qu'il étouffe ta cruauté et tout ce qui fait de toi l'exécrable monstre des marais. _

_Rhiannon, la boueuse. Tu demeures ici._

Le silence s'installa après la fin de son discours.

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu pareil conte : malsain et engendreur de haine. Il relâcha doucement son visage. Sa main salie vint se rincer dans la bassine d'eau près du rebord de la fenêtre : il attrapa ensuite le linge mouillé reposant sur l'anse et vint gentiment nettoyer le visage et le menton d'Hermione. Malefoy était sournois à s'en étouffer.

- Tu as peur... ?

Elle le regarda et tourna la tête de droite à gauche, lentement.

- Je ne te comprends pas... Tu es si lunatique..., dit-elle.

Ses pieds glissèrent hors du lit et elle se mit debout, face à lui.

_Il empirait._

- ... Pourquoi as-tu encore forcé mon esprit ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de raison.

- Mais tu en as toujours une.

_- _Où étais-tu, la nuit précédente ?, éluda-t-il.

Le froid s'insinuait sous ses pieds nus : il picotait.

- Où je voulais.

_Loin de toi._

Il agrippa son poignet et le tordit. Elle grimaça.

- Avec qui tu traînais ?

- Avec qui je voulais, le provoqua-t-elle encore.

_Personne, donc. _

Drago tordit davantage son poignet, cette fois-ci, elle émit une plainte.

- Réponds.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

Il l'attira vers lui brusquement, la bloquant contre son torse dans une sorte de clé de bras douloureuse. Quel lâche. Le nez d'Hermione, contre ses pectoraux, ne semblait plus respirer de la meilleure des manières. A vrai dire, la jeune Gryffondor semblait avoir oublié comment faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Il m'avait semblé être clair pourtant, hier.

- Tu dis beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je les écoute.

Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment en colère : son autre main vint se fourrer dans ses cheveux et tira violemment. Le visage d'Hermione bascula brusquement en arrière : leurs regards s'affrontèrent, haineux.

- Tu fais bien de profiter des derniers instants de pouvoir que tu as sur moi, Malefoy..., siffla-t-elle, harassée par la douleur. Je t'échappe, tu le sens... C'est pour ça que tu te montres encore plus cruel, encore plus _sadique_.

- Ma pauvre Granger, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'échapper. J'ai encore six mois pour te le montrer…

Malgré tout, il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur sombre. Malefoy semblait, quelque part, avoir cru à ses dernières paroles.

- Je ne serais pas là, les prochains jours… sang-de-bourbe, dit-il soudain.

Alors, il s'agissait de cela ? Il s'en allait et avait peur que ses méfaits ne se défassent durant son absence. Comme si cela était possible.

- Je te conseille de faire très attention à ce que tu feras, pendant cette absence… Je saurais le moindre de tes faits et gestes.

- C'est impossible.

- Pour la magie blanche, probablement, agréa-t-il froidement.

- Tu vas me lancer un sort de magie noire ?, paniqua-t-elle.

- Tais-toi. Comporte-toi bien et respecte le pari, Granger. Sinon, tu sais ce qui se passera. Ne tente pas le diable.

_J'ai tout sauf envie de te tenter, rassure-toi._

Il la relâcha et quitta les lieux, simplement.

* * *

**E**lle n'avait rien de bien grave. Mme Pomfresh avait soigné l'hypothermie sévère qu'elle s'était infligée l'avant-veille. Il lui restait une inflammation des bronches, des engelures sur les doigts, les pieds et les oreilles, et un bon gros rhume.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que son état se soit amélioré, Hermione n'allait pas bien. Cela faisait à présent deux jours que Malefoy était parti. Les cours avaient repris et le rythme se faisait plus dur que jamais, même si l'avance considérable qu'elle avait lui permettait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Hermione s'inquiétait quoi qu'il advienne. Les cours étaient après tout la seule chose véritable qui lui restait. C'était un repère chaud et rassurant que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé tomber.

Elle avait croisé Liam, le matin, ils s'étaient salués avec un sourire. Le voir lui faisait du bien et du mal à la fois. Elle essayait de ne plus trop le regarder car à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, elle se prenait à espérer. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Malefoy avait toujours su comment l'isoler au plus fort du mot.

Mais même en se disant cela, elle savait qu'elle avait fait certains pas elle-même : c'était d'elle-même qu'elle décidait de s'éloigner du Serdaigle. C'était d'elle-même, en âme et conscience, qu'elle avait décidé de jouer ce pari avec le Serpentard. C'était d'elle-même qu'elle avait rejeté Ron, le soir du bal.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait de nouvelle tentative et ne semblait pas en avoir parlé à Harry, ce qui la troublait. Parfois, il leur arrivait d'échanger des regards : ce dernier baissait toujours les yeux, au comble du malaise et de la gêne. Hermione, quant à elle, était complètement perdue dans ses sentiments : elle était à la fois heureuse qu'il remarque enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle lui avait enfin fait part de toute sa rancœur à leur égard. Cela avait l'air de le toucher… Mais paradoxalement, Hermione culpabilisait.

Mais la vérité était là : il fallait qu'il comprenne que si elle en était là aujourd'hui, si _ils_ en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était en grande partie de leur faute. La peine avait l'air de l'atteindre durement mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à le plaindre. Il devait ressentir, à son tour, toute cette incompréhension, cette douleur que l'on endure lorsque l'on est en plein malaise avec ses amis les plus proches.

Pourrait-elle les pardonner ? Sans doute le ferait-elle. Mais pas tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout ce qui se passait ces derniers temps. Malefoy était passé à la vitesse supérieure, et si elle faisait le bilan dans son esprit, elle constatait avec frayeur qu'il était ancré dans sa vie bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné.

Il avait outrepassé toutes les limites qu'elle avait un jour cru infranchissables : la violence physique qui la choquait les premières fois n'était plus qu'une routine, à présent. Maintenant, elle devait faire face à des menaces bien plus dangereuses. Il la touchait, sans scrupule, l'humiliait avec des caresses vénéneuses… Il parvenait également à s'introduire dans ses rêves, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il lui était sans doute possible de fouiller dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle était consciente. Terrifiante idée. Certes, elle savait que son esprit se faisait bien plus vulnérable lorsqu'elle était endormie, mais une manipulation si aisée de son subconscient était très inquiétante. Peut-être parvenait-il aussi à s'immiscer dans ses secrets sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Cette idée lui donnait des sueurs froides. Tous les plans qu'elle fomentait contre lui, tous ses monologues intérieurs à son sujet… S'il parvenait à les lire aussi facilement qu'elle déchiffrait un ouvrage…

Elle frissonna.

Et pouvait-il le faire à distance ? Peut-être. La magie noire était puissante et effrayante. Elle n'en connaissait rien et il saurait très facilement exploiter cette ignorance.

Là était la clé du problème. La jeune sorcière prit alors une grande décision : il fallait dès à présent qu'elle fasse des recherches à propos de la légilimancie. Il n'était plus possible qu'elle se laisse ainsi contrôler de la sorte.

Il y avait pire que tout ça. Elle avait réalisé, alors qu'il n'était pas là depuis maintenant deux jours, qu'elle pensait bien trop à lui. Il accaparait toutes ses pensées. Et ces pensées étaient comme les barreaux d'une prison dont il était le geôlier. Une prison de l'esprit où toute force est inutile car l'on sait qu'on ne peut s'en évader.

Malefoy avait bien réussi son coup, à vrai dire. Chaque geste, chaque pas qu'elle faisait, était entretenu par le régime de peur qu'il avait instauré ces derniers mois. Alors même qu'elle était seule, dans sa chambre et donc dans les appartements qu'il avait délaissé, elle ressentait encore sa présence tout autour d'elle : il ne la quittait jamais. Cette idée l'horrifiait. C'était comme une ombre se glissant dans son ombre : un murmure dans ses oreilles.

Le soir, lorsqu'elle se faufilait entre ses draps, elle ne parvenait plus à éteindre la lumière. Et quand elle s'endormait, son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars primaires. De complots, de poursuites dans des couloirs et de regards sombres. Elle dormait mal. Très mal. Et la fatigue ne l'aidait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Quoi que l'on pouvait en dire, son état s'aggravait, lentement… Vicieusement. Et il était le responsable de tout ça.

* * *

**H**ermione se rendait à la bibliothèque, l'esprit embrumé. Il n'était question que d'une seule chose : trouver un ouvrage qui lui permettrait d'échapper à son éternel bourreau. Chaque problème avait sa solution, et la solution du cas présent n'était pas si compliquée : elle devait combler son ignorance du domaine de la légilimancie, quitte à s'en renseigner dans des grimoires de magie noire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se servir de magie blanche de toute façon, pour arriver à de tels résultats.

C'est en territoire plus que connu qu'elle se sentit lorsqu'elle parcourut les rayonnages. Malgré tout, elle ne sut pas réellement où chercher. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de se renseigner sur les bases même de l'infiltration mentale magique. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à ouvrir le premier ouvrage de légilimancie pour les débutants.

« La Légilimancie se traduit par la capacité d'extraire des émotions et des souvenirs de l'esprit d'une autre personne. Elle est plus facile à pratiquer lorsque le Legilimens – personne pratiquant la légilimancie - est physiquement proche de sa cible, et quand celle-ci n'est pas sur ses gardes, mais plutôt relaxée, c'est-à-dire vulnérable. Le contact visuel est souvent essentiel, il est donc utile pour un Legilimens de manipuler oralement sa cible pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, d'autant plus que l'état émotionnel de la cible peut faire ressortir des souvenirs précis à la surface. Cela semble correspondre assez bien à la nature de la mémoire humaine telle que la perçoit la science moldue. » _(1)_

Curieux. Certes, elle était relaxée en dormant, mais on ne pouvait certainement pas dire qu'il y avait un quelconque contact visuel. Par ailleurs, si la légilimancie ne se contentait que d'extraire les émotions et les souvenirs, alors cela n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec ce qu'il lui infligeait : il lui imposait ses propres visions. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple intrusion, c'était une entrée en force dans son esprit d'éléments extérieurs, d'images nouvelles et inédites : comme un film dont elle était l'actrice et dont son esprit serait l'involontaire théâtre.

Abandonnant l'ouvrage, elle se dirigea plutôt vers le rayonnage de l'oniromancie. Certes, il s'agissait d'un art divinatoire mais peut-être trouverait-elle de précieuses informations à propos de ce qu'il lui faisait expérimenter.

Divination tome IV, l'Oniromancie.

« L'oniromancie est un art divinatoire subtil… Aussi, la pratique est plus efficace que la théorie : cependant si vous ne pouvez vous accorder une séance de divination avec un medium de choix, ce livre est fait pour vous. Vos rêves peuvent essayer de vous prévenir d'un danger proche ou d'une personne peu sûre : ne négligez pas ce qui pourrait être un message prémonitoire. » (2)

_Et blablabla._

Il n'y avait évidemment rien sur une quelconque connexion avec la légilimancie, ou encore une quelconque allusion, dans le sommaire, à ce qui pourrait se révéler être une intrusion dans les rêves. Mais après tout, pourquoi perdait-elle son précieux temps avec des manuels de cours... ? Non, il lui fallait aller dans la réserve.

Une fois rendue sur place, cependant, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle ne trouverait rien sans un peu d'aide. Un peu grimaçante, elle se résolut à demander de l'aide à Madame Pince. D'une démarche calme, offrant à son visage un sourire poli, elle toussota pour interrompre la femme dans sa lecture de ce qui semblait être l'inventaire.

Cette dernière releva la tête, lui jetant un regard peu amène. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'identité de la personne, cela dit, son air se défroissa et elle concéda un début de sourire. Elle en avait si peu l'habitude que ce dernier lui tordit salement la bouche dans un rictus désagréable.

- Bonjour, Madame. Je suis désolée de vous importuner, je voudrais juste un renseignement...

- Je vous en prie, Miss Granger, venez en aux faits, minauda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

_Quelle harpie._

- J'aimerais savoir où je pourrais trouver des informations sur une certaine forme de légilimancie... Ou plutôt d'intrusion dans l'esprit. Si possible, un ouvrage dans la réserve.

- Pourriez-vous vous montrer plus précise ?

- L'intrusion dans les rêves, par exemple..., ajouta Hermione en prenant l'air désintéressée.

- Il y aurait bien un ouvrage mais je crois savoir qu'il a été emprunté...

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Par qui ?, demanda-t-elle alors, spontanément.

La vieille aigrie lui offrit un sourire hypocrite avant de se pencher vers elle, l'observant froidement derrière ses lunettes.

- Vous savez bien que je ne peux vous confier pareille information, Miss Granger... Vous connaissez le règlement presque mieux que moi.

- Vous me flattez, Madame... Mais à vrai dire... Les ouvrages de la réserve sont soumis à des autorisations bien précises et...

- Pas d'insolence, s'il vous plait. Certes, comme je viens de le dire, vous connaissez le règlement sur le bout de vos doigts, cependant je suis plutôt sûre de moi lorsque je vous annonce que l'ouvrage est emprunté et de manière régulière. Un professeur a évidemment rédigé une autorisation pour l'élève concerné.

- S'agit-il, à tout hasard, de Drago Malefoy... ?

La bibliothécaire pâlit brusquement, confirmant les craintes d'Hermione.

- Et j'imagine que le professeur Rogue est celui qui vous a fait note de son autorisation...

Madame Pince se redressa sur sa chaise, croisant les bras juste après avoir remis ses lunettes en place sur son nez.

- Pourquoi autant de spéculations... ? Avez-vous besoin de cet ouvrage pour un devoir, Miss Granger ? Si vous continuez à insister, je n'hésiterais pas à en référer au professeur concerné.

La Gryffondor blêmit à son tour.

- Croyez-moi, je ne voulais pas me montrer impertinente, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. C'est juste... Je m'inquiétais, je suis surmenée... Le fait que le livre ne soit pas disponible m'a fait m'emporter... Veuillez m'excuser...

Satisfaite, la bibliothécaire eut un tic de jubilation.

- Je comprends, je sais à quel point vous êtes sérieuse et je n'aimerais pas avoir à me plaindre de votre comportement. Vous êtes excusée.

Elle eut alors un nouveau tic.

- Comme vous vous montrez conciliante, je vous préviendrais dès que le livre sera rendu.

- Je vous remercie, se sentit obligée de dire Hermione en lui adressant un sourire particulièrement hypocrite.

Un peu vexée de son échec, elle quitta la bibliothèque, décidée à s'enquérir de l'ouvrage d'une autre manière.

* * *

**U**n soir, alors qu'il était absent depuis presque une semaine, elle sortit de sa chambre. La salle-commune était baignée dans l'obscurité : le feu de la cheminée s'était éteint. Comme dans l'âtre qu'était son être, elle n'avait rien fait pour en raviver les braises. Elle aussi s'éteignait doucement.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se glissa jusqu'à la chambre de Malefoy. D'un geste anxieux, elle dirigea ses doigts tremblants vers la poignée et l'actionna avec lenteur. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et bientôt, elle fut entrebâillée…

La lumière de la lune éclairait à peine l'intérieur de la chambre. Cette dernière était outrageusement rangée, rien ne trainait. Hermione fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et aussitôt, elle remarqua que la pièce était emplie par son odeur. Un frisson lui parcourut diaboliquement l'échine.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas censée faire ça mais l'idée l'avait obsédée, ces derniers jours. Elle avait envie de se montrer aussi intrusive que lui, même si cela lui était impossible. Le seul palliatif qu'elle avait trouvé était de s'introduire dans sa chambre durant son absence et, faute de comprendre davantage qui il était, d'au moins se figurer où il cachait l'ouvrage. Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter : non seulement Malefoy n'était pas un homme à laisser l'empreinte de son caractère sur des objets inertes -sa chambre n'était qu'un lieu impersonnel où il dormait-, mais en plus elle était à peu près sûre que tout serait enchanté.

La jeune sorcière porta son regard sur son lit, fait au carré. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette vue la pétrifia. Qui aurait pu savoir tout ce qui s'était déroulé ici. Elle rougit involontairement. S'infiltrer dans des quartiers étrangers, et à fortiori dans ceux de son bourreau, lui laissait une désagréable impression. Elle se sentait tellement intruse, tellement fautive.

Il l'avait dressée. C'était terrifiant.

Elle détourna les yeux et ces derniers tombèrent nez à nez avec une grande sculpture sombre aux courbes rondes. Son violoncelle.

Avant cette année, jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé qu'il n'était musicien. Pour elle, il n'avait pas cette passion, ce génie que possédaient ceux qui jouaient d'un instrument. Elle avait par contre bien imaginé qu'il ait été forcé, dans sa jeunesse, à se plier à des leçons de piano et qu'il ait trouvé l'activité des plus rébarbatives. Malefoy avait tellement l'habitude de rejeter les plus belles choses sous l'unique et stupide prétexte qu'elles ne servaient pas son intérêt. L'amitié, la franchise, l'empathie… Les arts. L'amour.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû cesser de le juger : il la rendait mauvaise… mais elle n'y parvint pas. Malgré tout, l'idée qu'il joue du violoncelle était quelque chose de déroutant. La façon dont il en jouait encore davantage.

C'était probablement la chose qui l'obsédait le plus à propos de lui. Comment pouvait-on libérer autant d'émotions en en étant soi-même complètement vide.

Peut-être n'était-ce que ce qu'il voulait faire croire… ?

Elle se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi lui chercher de telles excuses, toujours ? Il était abject et vil. Il la répugnait. Elle le répugnait. Il la détestait. C'était un raciste borné, complètement fermé d'esprit. Et elle, elle perdait son temps à l'innocenter.

Mais elle savait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle voulait juste se convaincre qu'il n'était pas complètement perdu, qu'elle pouvait le ramener : qu'il n'était pas encore trop loin ni trop enfoncé dans la noirceur. Tout ceci aurait pu justifier son implication dans le terrible pari qu'elle avait scellé avec lui.

Et pourtant…

Mais il n'y avait peut-être pas que ça. Une infime sensation, au plus profond de son être, lui imposait tous les jours un peu plus une ignoble certitude : elle était liée à Drago Malefoy. Il avait eu tant d'emprise sur elle, et pendant tant de temps. Il avait été le seul à lui porter attention. Cette attention, bien que violente et cruelle, avait été son quotidien et quelque part, un repère. Oui, un repère car une habitude. Contrairement à ses amis, il avait été présent. Bien évidemment, de la plus abominable des manières, mais il s'était ancré dans sa vie et cela la bouleversait à chaque fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'oublie à nouveau.

Hermione se gifla mentalement : elle n'était pas venue dans sa chambre pour tirer de pareilles et dramatiques conclusions. Non, il fallait qu'elle trouve l'ouvrage. Lorsqu'elle s'avança davantage, cela dit, elle se sentit bloquée. Il avait bel et bien jeté un maléfice sur la pièce. Forcée de reconnaître encore une fois qu'elle avait échoué dans son entreprise, elle se résolut à quitter la chambre bredouille. Peut-être était-il déjà averti qu'elle était rentrée, par elle-ne-savait-quel moyen. Il était démoniaque et diaboliquement capable de mettre en place des pièges afin qu'elle tombe dedans comme la dernières des imbéciles.

Elle ressortit alors, refermant doucement la porte sur le spectacle froid et inerte qu'elle avait tant tenu à voir.

Puis, Hermione était retournée dans sa chambre, s'était assise sur son lit et s'était remise à penser de plus belle : elle ne faisait que cela, ces temps-ci. Elle savait que trop penser n'était pas forcément une bonne chose mais rien à faire : rien ni personne ne pourrait la soustraire à ses obscures idées. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Faisait-il du mal, là où il se trouvait ?

C'était plus que probable : il ne savait faire que cela.

* * *

**I**ls étaient en cours de botanique avec les Serdaigles. Liam et Hermione s'étaient mis à côté et étudiaient la théorie des plantes ovoïdes. Le professeur Chourave avait tendance à jeter pas mal de regards inquiets en direction d'Hermione mais cette dernière essayait de la rassurer le plus possible, et surtout de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle en agissant comme d'habitude. Autrement dit, en ne faisant que lever la main à chaque question posée.

- …remarquer un exsudat plutôt important chez certaines espèces dû à…

- Hermione…

Elle se tourna vers Liam alors que le professeur de botanique passait non-loin d'eux.

- Tu as l'air déprimée depuis quelques jours… Ca va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un petit coup de fatigue… Et j'ai attrapé froid en fin de semaine dernière… Mais ça va mieux maintenant…, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

Lui mentir droit dans les yeux n'était pas envisageable.

- Bon… En tout cas, j'ai une surprise pour toi… Je peux…

- … se caractérisent par des feuilles finement denticulées…

Il laissa le professeur passer avant de reprendre ses chuchotis.

- … passer te voir ce soir ?

Son cœur loupa un battement. C'était une excellente comme une très mauvaise idée : elle était ravie de voir qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle, encore davantage lorsqu'il disait avoir une surprise pour elle, mais l'amener dans leurs appartements était tout sauf intelligent. Malefoy avait fait des menaces avant de partir et il n'en faisait jamais pour rien. Malgré tout, la curiosité et l'envie de le voir la poussèrent à acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

- Pendant ma ronde ?

- Après, ce serait mieux…

Elle eut un agréable frisson. On aurait dit qu'il préparait un rendez-vous amoureux… C'était vraiment charmant.

- … dont la plupart sont pauciflores…

- Bon… D'accord…, agréa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui renvoya un semblable avant de se replonger dans l'écoute du cours de botanique. Hermione, elle, resta un peu bloquée sur lui jusqu'à ce que le passage du professeur Chourave devant sa table la réveille.

Toute la journée, Hermione fut anxieuse à l'idée du rendez-vous. Que préparait-il ? Devait-elle s'habiller bien ? C'était un vendredi soir, ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain… Peut-être était-ce vraiment un rendez-vous galant ? Mais aussi tard le soir ? Avait-il des idées derrière la tête ?

Elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, jusqu'à ce que le souvenir d'un certain Serpentard ne vienne s'imposer à son esprit. Elle ne pouvait jamais avoir la paix. S'il apprenait qu'elle avait accepté que Liam vienne à une heure pareille, il lui ferait certainement subir mille tourments. Et la jeune sorcière ne put même pas se résoudre à imaginer la torture qu'il lui infligerait si Liam avait effectivement des idées derrière la tête.

Ils se détestaient tant que cela en était ridicule. Peut-être même le détestait-il plus qu'Hermione elle-même. Incroyable.

C'est bien pour cela qu'à 22h, Hermione était assise dans sa salle commune, la boule au ventre. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa au loquet près du tableau, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

D'un pas leste, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée des appartements et l'ouvrit. Liam entra, tout sourire, un grand paquet dans les mains.

Tous deux allèrent dans sa chambre et s'installèrent sur le tapis moelleux qui recouvrait les dalles froides de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'enquit-elle enfin en pointant du doigt la chose empaquetée.

- Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eue, le soir de Noël, en haut de la tour d'astronomie ?

Hermione chercha dans son esprit à quoi il faisait allusion : elle se souvenait bien de leur conversation, c'était certain, mais elle ne savait pas à quoi il faisait référence.

- Euh… Oui… ?

- Je t'avais demandé si tu aimais la musique moldue… ?

- Oui, et je t'avais répondu qu'aucun appareil électronique ne fonctionnait à Poudlard… et...

C'est là qu'elle comprit : il n'eut même pas besoin d'en rajouter d'ailleurs quand il vit son regard. Ses mains déballèrent rapidement l'empaquetage et un poste radio apparut sous le papier kraft.

- … Voilà.

D'un simple geste, il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea sur l'appareil. Un grésillement désagréable se fit entendre : il fit lentement tourner la baguette sur elle-même, comme opérant un réglage… Et petit à petit, le son devint plus clair et une guitare électrique brusque se fit violemment entendre.

- … _An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun ! An' I don't have to please no one ! An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation ! …Oh no, no, no, no, no, no ! Not me, me, me, me, me, me ! __(3)_

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent en souriant : Hermione était émerveillée. Elle n'avait pas pu écouter de musique depuis des lustres et des lustres. Enfin… il y avait eu le bal mais…

- C'est _génial_…

- Il est à toi, maintenant.

Elle lui jeta un regard stupéfait et il rit gentiment.

- Allez lève-toi…, lança soudainement Liam en se relevant lui-même.

Elle s'exécuta et prit les deux mains qu'il lui tendait. Ils commencèrent alors à danser comme deux grands enfants excités, éclatant de rire toutes les cinq secondes. De sacrées doses de bonheur circulaient dans les veines d'Hermione Granger. Elle n'avait pas connu ça depuis des mois. Non, à vrai dire, depuis des années… Depuis que Voldemort était revenu.

Mais il ne fallait pas repenser à tout ça ! Il fallait penser à l'instant présent, en profiter… Le savourer.

Bientôt, la chanson vint à changer et le speaker annonça _Supertramp (3)_ et un tout autre rythme, bien plus calme, vint prendre place dans les enceintes. Liam rapprocha Hermione de lui et enveloppa sa nuque de ses bras avec un sourire. Il l'entoura ensuite de ses propres bras et ils se mirent à danser doucement.

La jeune sorcière sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Deux sensations la tenaillaient : elle était à la fois comblée et… mal à l'aise… Comme si ce qu'elle faisait était une sorte de trahison. Mais elle devait cesser de culpabiliser toujours ! La seule personne pour qui elle pouvait ressentir ça, était Ron… C'était forcément Ron. Mais elle ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle mal ?

Leurs joues se touchaient : elle sentait ses mains posées sur ses hanches et le contact la troublait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi près d'un homme, c'était avec Malefoy.

Et voilà. C'était trop tard. Il avait envahi ses pensées comme la pire des épidémies. Liam recula sa tête et leurs regards se connectèrent.

- Tu es gênée… ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Il lui demandait l'autorisation… ? Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Il était évident que oui : elle était amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à le lui dire. Le fait qu'il prenne le temps et le soin de savoir si elle en avait envie ou non le différenciait encore diablement de Drago Malefoy. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas penser à autre chose qu'à lui ? C'était gênant. Et surtout, pourquoi pensait-elle à lui en ce moment précis ?

_Disparais de ma tête, raciste._

- Oui…, finit-elle par bredouiller, rouge.

Il sourit de plus belle et pencha son visage vers le sien. Aussitôt, Hermione ferma les yeux en relevant sa tête. Mais rien n'arriva, sinon une voix glaciale.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites… ?

Hermione se pétrifia et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Liam, lui, se redressa et tourna la tête vers la source de la parole : Drago Malefoy était appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

Son visage était calme, ses yeux en pleine tempête.

- J'allais l'embrasser, ça ne se voit pas ?, cingla William.

- Dehors, Blake. Tu n'as rien à faire hors de ton dortoir à une heure pareille, l'interrompit presque Malefoy, la voix aussi froide et tranchante qu'un iceberg.

Le Serdaigle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, tétanisée. Il ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son état puisqu'il lui adressa un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

- On se revoit demain, Hermione…

Le tableau de la salle-commune claqua. Malefoy reporta son regard sur Hermione et la perfora des yeux, longuement.

- Alors, c'est comme ça… ?, murmura-t-il.

Elle était seule. Avec lui. Tout portait à croire que cela allait vraiment très mal se passer. Ses yeux laissaient passer tant d'aversion, de mépris, de dégout. De colère.

- Quoi… ?, demanda-t-elle, presque sûre de signer sa perte avec une telle impudence.

Il s'avança, lentement jusqu'à la dominer de sa tête et demi de haut, et porta la main sur sa gorge. Elle crut d'abord qu'il allait l'étrangler ou quelque chose du genre, mais il emmêla juste ses doigts dans la chaine de son pendentif. Son geste était troublant mais inoffensif, jusqu'au moment où il tira dessus brusquement. Une douleur vive traversa la nuque d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

La chaine avait cédé et Malefoy tenait à présent le bijou entre ses doigts.

- Rends-le-moi, Malefoy !, s'écria-t-elle soudain, en colère qu'il ait osé faire une chose pareille.

C'était un cadeau, après tout, et il venait de le casser.

- Je ne te rendrais rien du tout, Granger, trancha-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Ces mots la glacèrent de haut en bas.

- … Tu n'as pas le droit !, bredouilla-t-elle, la gorge soudainement bien sèche.

Il la méprisa du regard avant de quitter sa chambre d'un pas lent. Derrière lui, la porte claqua à en faire sursauter Hermione.

* * *

**(1) Définition tirée du site EHP - Page sur la Légilimancie**

**(2) Définition sortie de Thriving Bones - (Madelight ©) **

**(3)_ Bad Reputation_ (1981) – Joan Jett**

**(4)_ Breakfast in America _(1979) - Supertramp**

**Les reviews, c'est le bien.  
**


	10. Chapitre VIII

Can you tell me, softly,  
How you always haunt me… ?  
Can you help me… ? Hold me.  
Come to me now, slowly.

You caress me, smoothly.  
Calm my fears and soothe me.  
Move your hands across me.  
Take my worries from me…

_Sacrifice – _t.A.T.u

* * *

_Parfois, son père m'appelle Darina et éclate de rire. Je suis tombée dans une famille de fous. J'ai appris à sourire._

_O.N_

* * *

**C**hapitre **VIII**

**H**ermione porta à sa main à son cou dans un réflexe douloureux. Elle ne savait pas d'où le collier provenait, ni qui le lui avait offert, cependant elle s'y était considérablement attachée. C'était probablement stupide puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas depuis longtemps, mais il lui correspondait tellement que, quelque part, c'était comme si elle l'avait toujours porté.

Le fait qu'il le lui ait pris la ravageait de soupirs : elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. C'était un samedi matin de janvier, très morne et d'un ciel gris sombre. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre, se sentant comme en symbiose avec le temps qu'il faisait. Pourquoi le lui-avait-il pris ? Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte à quel point elle s'y était attachée : c'était certainement un moyen de la punir. Mais curieusement, elle aurait été moins surprise qu'il la frappe ou qu'il ne la touche… Le fait qu'il lui arrache un bien lui étant précieux semblait… Connoté… Enfantin.

Elle essayait de lire entre les lignes mais ce qu'elle parvenait à comprendre ne pouvait correspondre avec la vérité : était-ce une vengeance jalouse… ? Il l'estimait comme sienne, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment il en arrivait à une telle conclusion. Le fait que Liam vienne empiéter sur son territoire n'avait pas dû lui plaire : à présent il voulait faire comprendre à Hermione à quel point cela était désagréable de se faire voler quelque chose…

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça : d'abord parce qu'elle était _sa_ proie, et ensuite parce qu'il aurait pu lui prendre autre chose : sa baguette, par exemple. Il y avait quelque chose de curieux : il ne se gênait jamais pour lui faire la leçon habituellement. Pourtant, là, sa punition manquait vraiment de clarification. La punissait-il pour son consentement face au baiser de Liam ? A cause de leur vraisemblable proximité ? Ou encore parce qu'elle partageait un bonheur avec lui que le Serpentard ne pouvait certainement pas comprendre ? Il n'en faisait pas partie, et le fait qu'elle ait une vie au-delà des tortures qu'il lui infligeait devait être rageant à ses yeux.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Et puis, pourquoi s'était-il absenté ? Pourquoi partir juste après la fin des vacances ? Il n'y avait aucune logique. Évidemment, il paraissait suspect aux yeux de tous. S'éclipser de l'école, sans en avoir le droit, c'était un peu comme démontrer à tout le monde que les activités qu'il allait exécuter n'étaient pas des plus légales.

Hermione se tourna sur le côté, soupirant de plus belle.

Il empoisonnait ses pensées.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrête de se soucier de lui. Quoi qu'il lui fasse, quoi qu'il lui vole : elle devait cesser de lui accorder la moindre importance. L'enjeu était plus grand qu'un simple pendentif. Si elle parvenait à résister à la moindre de ses attaques et en même temps à lui rendre la vie impossible, alors sa mission serait réussie. Pourtant, l'idée de ne jamais revoir son collier lui serra le cœur. Peut-être aurait-elle dû chercher à le récupérer, d'une manière où d'une autre ? Mais comment s'y prendre… ?

Elle savait de source sûre que les premiers samedi du mois, il quittait leurs appartements pour aller s'entrainer au Quidditch avec son équipe. Peut-être était-ce là une chance d'aller dans sa chambre et de récupérer son bien. Si elle y parvenait, il serait assurément furieux et elle aurait à subir ses foudres par la suite. Mais le soulagement d'avoir récupéré son pendentif saurait l'aider à supporter ses injures et ses probables violences. Il fallait aussi qu'elle cherche le grimoire, tant que cela était possible.

Hermione ferma les yeux, bien décidée à se reposer avant d'affronter son serpent de bourreau. Dans sa tête, le plan tourna des dizaines de fois, lui faisant voir parfois des images brèves de son succès, et parfois de son échec… Jusqu'à une dernière image effrayante d'elle entrant dans sa chambre, suivie par une ombre menaçante. Cela la réveilla brusquement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut perdue pendant quelques minutes : l'avait-elle fait ou non ?

Elle avait tellement envie que cela soit terminé que son esprit lui avait fait répéter les mêmes gestes inlassablement. Lorsqu'elle regarda son réveil, elle constata que les quelques minutes qu'elle avait cru passer à somnoler étaient en fait plusieurs heures. Elle avait sauté le déjeuner et il était à présent le début de l'après-midi.

Lentement, elle sortit de son lit et s'étira, alerte au moindre bruit pouvant l'informer de la position du Serpentard : il devait déjà avoir quitté les appartements. Doucement, elle enfila une chemise et une jupe grise avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Elle la traversa à pas de loup avant d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Malefoy. Avec la plus grande appréhension du monde, et le cœur battant en sourdine jusqu'au fond de ses oreilles, elle posa sa tête contre le bois, essayant d'entendre le moindre son qui prouverait que le Serpentard n'avait pas encore quitté sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien, aucun bruit.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l'enclencha, les tempes et la poitrine douloureuses. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre : elle était déserte. Même en pleine journée, elle demeurait sombre. Peut-être était-ce à cause du temps qu'il faisait au dehors : aucun rayon du soleil ne parvenait à percer l'épaisse couche sombre de nuages.

Toujours était-il que la pièce était vide. Hermione entra et fut aussitôt prise d'un accès de panique : sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Rapidement, donc, elle s'agenouilla devant sa table de nuit et essaya d'en ouvrir le tiroir. Impossible : ce dernier était verrouillé. La jeune sorcière essaya plusieurs formules, en vain. Décidant d'abandonner le petit meuble pour le moment, elle se pencha pour regarder sous le lit : il y avait sa malle. Hermione la fit sortir d'un petit geste de baguette et l'ouvrit avec anxiété. Qui sait sur quoi elle allait tomber en fouillant dans ses affaires : cela la terrifiait.

A vrai dire, il y avait pas mal de capes, toutes noires et d'une grande qualité. Au fond, des feuilles de parchemin vierges et quelques nouvelles plumes. Dans les pochettes intérieures, une carte de l'Edimbourg Sorcier, quelques mornilles, plusieurs fioles remplies de diverses potions, et pas la moindre étiquetée, ce qui fit gravement soupirer Hermione.

Elle referma la malle après l'avoir fouillée de fond en comble, et la remit sous le lit. Ensuite, elle se redressa et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans l'armoire : elle contenait évidemment tous ses vêtements et ses affaires de cours : ses capes, ses chemises, ses blazers, ses pantalons, son uniforme officiel de Quidditch, sa tenue d'entrainement, tous ses manuels de cours, des plumes. Énormément de parchemins, d'autres grimoires ou de fascicules concernant l'école…

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hermione rechercha la trace de l'ouvrage, en même temps que celle de son pendentif, mais devait s'incliner : il ne s'agissait que de livres de cours. Un vivarium contenant deux énormes araignées l'interpella soudain, la faisant presque sursauter. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de telles bestioles dans son placard, nom d'une pantoufle de gnome !

Mais quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, au-delà de ça. Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, alors elle continua sa recherche visuelle.

Sur l'une des étagères, il semblait y avoir pas mal de documentation sur l'histoire du Quidditch, et quelques livrets sans titre. Bien consciente de faire une grande intrusion dans sa vie privée, elle en prit un pour tout de même savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Peut-être était-ce important pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Enfin, c'est la seule excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit pour justifier sa curiosité mal placée.

C'était des partitions. Sans doute pour violoncelle. Le papier était vieux et sentait bon le livre âgé. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de le remettre à sa place.

Il n'y avait pas de petite ou grande boite, à part un petit écrin bleu marine qu'elle avait ouvert avec beaucoup d'espoir : elle contenait une bague en argent, portant probablement le blason de la famille Malefoy. C'est avec un air dégouté qu'elle referma le petit contenant de velours et qu'elle le reposa là où elle l'avait trouvé.

Bref, l'armoire n'était pas intéressante non plus. De toute façon, elle s'en était doutée : c'était dans le tiroir verrouillé que tout ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à l'ouvrir. Mais avant de fermer l'armoire pour revenir à la petite table de nuit résistante, elle laissa une dernière fois ses yeux parcourir l'intégralité du placard. C'est là qu'elle comprit quel était le problème. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Dans le placard, il y avait _sa tenue d'entrainement de Quidditch_.

Précipitamment, elle ferma les deux portes et se retourna pour sortir le plus vite possible de la chambre.

Elle n'en eut pas la chance : Drago Malefoy était derrière elle, appuyé contre sa porte fermée.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas l'entendre arriver ? Il avait dû lui jeter un sort de surdité, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il dirigea sa baguette vers elle, le visage glacial.

- Tu te crois plus maligne que moi, Granger ?

Elle ne répondit pas, complètement incapable d'articuler le moindre son.

- Tu te permets de t'introduire dans ma chambre, pendant mon absence… ?

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche : ses mains tremblaient. Il était vraiment très en colère.

- Réponds !, ordonna-t-il froidement, la faisant sursauter.

- … Tu n'étais pas censé être là…, marmotta-t-elle, complètement dépassée par la situation.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la faisant reculer : elle buta aussitôt contre l'armoire, en faisant trembler les gonds.

- Tu voulais récupérer ta pacotille, j'imagine…, siffla-t-il en penchant son visage vers le sien.

Au moins, il ne soupçonnait que ça. Il n'avait pas encore découvert qu'elle faisait des recherches à propos de la légilimancie…

- Oui…, avoua-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

- Mais rien n'est gratuit ici. Encore moins après ce que tu viens de faire.

Sa voix : elle était déjà froide, d'habitude. Vile, cruelle. Là, elle était dans les tréfonds de l'océan le plus glacial. Et ses yeux étaient ce même océan : sombre, tourmenté… Profond et mortel. Elle baissa les siens, par habitude.

Il attrapa ses poignets et subitement, la peur d'Hermione fut inondée par une nouvelle colère.

- Lâche-moi ! Raciste !

Drago fronça les sourcils et ses yeux foncèrent davantage, si cela était encore possible.

- Je refuse que tu me touches ! Tu dis que je te souille, alors lâche-moi et ne me touche plus jamais ! Espèce de malade !

Il relâcha un de ses poignets et sa main fendit l'air jusqu'à son visage. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans ses joues et se rapprocha davantage pour se mettre face à elle. Elle l'empoigna par la cravate comme en réponse à son geste : en cette microseconde, il ne l'intimidait pas, il ne lui faisait pas peur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je suis raciste, sang-de-bourbe… ! Tu n'es qu'une minable fillette sortie d'une mère tout aussi pitoyable… !

- LA FERME ! N'insulte pas ma mère alors que ton père est un pauvre aliéné !

- Ne parle pas de mon père !

- Toute ta famille n'est qu'un ensemble d'arriérés rétrogrades ! Vous êtes tous des consanguins ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à la vie d'aujourd'hui !

Elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter.

- Et c'est la dernière des gueuses qui parle ! Apprends déjà à coiffer tes cheveux autrement qu'à l'ère préhistorique : même tes dents semblent en retard sur l'évolution ! Et ce ne sont pas des sorts de beauté qui te feront ressembler à autre chose qu'à un gnome du Caucase ! Mais essaye, au moins tu fais rire des gens !

- Ça, c'est quand tu essaies de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ! Sale xénophobe, raciste, attardé !

- Continue à débiter des conneries et garde la bouche grande ouverte, j'ai bien une idée de bâillon qui te plaira : j'inviterais bien Blake pour qu'il voie ça… !

Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, le regard brûlant. La haine bouillait dans leurs membres et transparaissait dans leurs yeux comme autant de veines sur des mains diaphanes. Ils se regardaient, emplis d'aversion l'un pour l'autre, de dégout et de rejet. Ils s'étudiaient de près. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'il jetait des coups d'œil à ses lèvres et qu'elle le faisait aussi : cela la retourna toute entière mais avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre pensée à ce sujet, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent violemment.

Il agrippa sa gorge et ses cheveux, tirant dessus sans la moindre retenue alors qu'elle le faisait basculer en arrière, pour le plaquer contre le sol. Bientôt, il la fit basculer à son tour sur le côté, ne supportant pas de se faire dominer. Leurs langues se frottaient, s'escrimaient avec intensité. Les mains du Serpentard vinrent subitement prendre possession de la moindre parcelle de son corps : agrippant ses épaules, ses cuisses, ses fesses, ses seins : ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement les boutons de sa chemise et les défirent sans y prêter aucune attention visuelle : comme s'il avait déjà exécuté dans sa tête ces mouvements des centaines de fois auparavant.

Sa poitrine presque à nu, il vint pour la déshabiller davantage mais elle dégagea ses bras, se battant à son tour contre les vêtements du jeune-homme : les boutons sautèrent, sans scrupules et elle vint griffer son torse avec brusquerie. Leurs bouches se quittèrent quelques instants, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles, mais elles se rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard. Il était impensable pour elles de se séparer davantage. Pourtant il le fallut : ils n'en pouvaient plus d'autant d'efforts respiratoires… Leurs regards se croisèrent avec intensité…

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Liam qui pouvait te sauter… ?

- Je croyais que toi, tu n'en avais pas la moindre envie ?

Il lui tordit le poignet, probablement –elle en était presque sûre- dans l'unique but de la faire gémir.

- J'aime entendre quand tu souffres… Et je suis sûr que tu donneras de la voix quand je te prendrais.

- Tu peux en être sûr autant que tu veux, ça n'arrivera pas.

Elle reprenait conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Malgré cela, il était au-dessus d'elle et la maintenait fermement. L'adrénaline et la colère qu'elle ressentait encore et qui la faisait toujours trembler commençaient toutefois à s'évanouir, elle le sentait, cédant place à la panique.

- Quoi, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir… ? J'ai enfin la preuve qu'il faut te forcer pour que ça te plaise.

- Arrête de croire que tu me comprends, Malefoy. Tu as déjà suffisamment de mal avec toi-même… !

Il ricana.

- Mais ça me suffit, Granger. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu me veux. Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi…

Dans ses yeux, la joie d'un enfant froid et cruel. Il jubilait.

- C'est malsain et tordu. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal…, se justifia-t-elle.

- Arrête de mentir ! Cesse de te prétendre haute et intouchable. Admets que je te plais.

On aurait dit qu'il avait toujours rêvé de lui dire cela. Comme si ce qui s'était produit avait confirmé des thèses qui le torturaient depuis des années : comme si elle lui donnait enfin raison, après un temps infini. Hermione commença réellement à prendre peur.

- Tu es complètement cinglé, mon pauvre !, se défendit-elle, hésitant à le provoquer davantage.

- Vérifions, tu veux…, murmura-t-il alors, la voix sifflante.

Sa main serpenta brusquement sur ses cuisses, tentant visiblement de remonter sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches.

- Si, comme je le crois, tu es excitée, Granger… Je te finis ici et maintenant.

Le cœur d'Hermione sembla s'arrêter. Elle attrapa le poignet du Serpentard avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. La force de la supplication du dernier instant.

- Ne fais pas ça.

La voix tremblante, comme une prière, comme un mantra, elle le suppliait. Il forçait sur sa main, apparemment sans effort mais paradoxalement de plus en plus hésitant.

- S'il te plait. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne fais pas ça.

La voix comme un murmure. Aucun cri, plus qu'un regard de détresse et la gorge sèche. Supplier. Implorer.

- Pourquoi viens-tu toujours me chercher…, dit-il soudain en libérant sa main de l'entrave d'Hermione.

Il ne chercha plus à venir remonter sa jupe mais vint agripper son visage en coupe, collant son front contre le sien.

- Après tu pleures, tu me supplies… Tu regrettes. Ne viens pas toujours me contrarier…

Au comble du soulagement, elle vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste de remerciement.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il soudain.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Pardon… ?

- Tu as dit que tu ferais ce que je voulais en échange.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il lui demanderait pareille chose. C'est abasourdie qu'elle s'exécuta. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un chaste baiser. Sa bouche s'ôta très doucement de la sienne, mais celle de Drago vint toujours la frôler, la caresser… Puis il glissa furtivement contre sa joue pour venir y apposer un autre baiser. Il la chatouilla jusqu'à son oreille, ainsi…

- Voilà…, murmura-t-elle simplement, pour mettre fin à cette scène.

- Ne l'approche plus.

Et aussi étrange qu'il y parût, il n'attendit pas de réponse et la délesta de son emprise. Elle se releva aussitôt et disparut dans sa chambre.

Elle resta longtemps allongée sur son lit, terrifiée parce qui venait d'arriver. Hagarde et perdue. Des migraines et des incertitudes en grands burins sacrés comme sculpteurs de son crâne.

* * *

**C**e qui s'était passé la veille la hantait. Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru participer à ce qu'il lui infligeait, cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Que cela signifiait-il ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait assurer, c'était qu'elle ne s'était pas défendue, qu'elle avait bafoué tous ses principes et qu'elle ne pouvait plus prétendre n'être qu'un témoin passif de ses humiliations. A présent, elle devrait supporter le fait d'avoir été actrice concrète de sa propre situation : cette idée la tourmentait comme jamais.

Peut-être lui avait-il fait encore davantage de mal qu'elle n'avait cru : la culpabilité l'endommageait au plus profond d'elle-même. La douleur se faisait vive, cuisante, alimentée par son incompréhension et par les remords qui la rongeaient. Tout avait changé, à présent. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se défendre de ses injures sans se remémorer ce souvenir. A dire vrai, il avait pris possession d'elle : s'était probablement joué d'elle et l'avait fait danser comme une simple marionnette au dessus de la mare des péchés de l'Enfer.

Et Liam. Elle l'avait infiniment trahi. Il n'en savait rien mais elle portait en elle le pire des secrets : la capitulation d'un instant lui coutait son histoire avec lui. Elle était trop honnête pour prétendre s'être fait manipuler : elle était autant tout autant responsable que le Serpentard, point. Vivre avec ces noires pensées se rapprochait du supplice mais à présent, si elle voulait racheter ses fautes, il valait mieux cesser de jouer à l'enfant capricieux.

Il fallait qu'elle dise au Serdaigle que rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire bien avant. Conserver cette relation avec lui, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que cela tournerait mal, était une erreur qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. A présent, elle la regrettait amèrement.

Elle devrait donc lui parler : mentir, encore. Inventer des raisons qui le ferait sans doute la détester ou au mieux la mépriser, afin qu'il ne s'intéresse plus jamais à elle. Cette pensée l'accabla.

Et il lui fallait également parler à Malefoy. Une telle chose ne devait jamais se reproduire, elle en avait conscience. Elle se promit alors de ne plus jamais se laisser embrigader dans une telle situation. Ils n'étaient pas amis, encore moins amants, loin de là : ils se détestaient. Elle peut-être moins que lui, mais les faits étaient là. Une telle relation entre eux n'était pas possible, elle ne mènerait à rien et au-delà de tout cela, c'était vraiment malsain. Leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été des plus équilibrés… y ajouter une composante charnelle, voire romancée, était la pire des idées.

… Et puis enfin. Il s'agissait de Malefoy, bon sang. Un mangemort –presque avéré-, raciste, sadique et complètement dérangé… Il était celui qui peuplait ses nuits de cauchemars, qui la terrifiait depuis des mois. Celui qui la menaçait constamment, l'injuriait, la brutalisait parfois.

Et pire encore : il n'était pas un garçon. Drago Malefoy était un homme. Avec combien de filles s'était-il retrouvé dans un lit ? Combien d'entre-elles avait-il embrassé ? Bien trop.

Il s'amusait de la déchéance amoureuse des autres, jouait avec les sentiments féminins comme s'il s'agissait de simples cartes… Non.

Elle refusait catégoriquement de se voir associée à un être aussi détestable.

Nous étions dimanche soir, et Hermione avait rarement été aussi déprimée… Elle se retourna dans son lit, ses yeux parcourant sa chambre d'un regard las. C'est ainsi qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec le poste de radio de Liam. D'un mouvement tout sauf gracieux, elle étendit son bras un maximum pour en atteindre le bouton et appuya dessus mollement.

- A présent, nous vous laissons en compagnie de Leonard Cohen et de son _Famous Blue Raincoat_. Miranda, c'est pour vous.

_It's four in the morning, the end of December…_

Son père lui avait souvent fait écouter cette chanson, petite. Il adorait Leonard Cohen.

Elle se retourna à nouveau sur le dos et fixa le toit de son lit à colonnes.

- _Yes, and Jane came by with a lock of your hair… She said that you gave it to her… That night that you planned to go clear… Did you ever go clear ?_

Sa voix éraillée résonna contre les murs de sa chambre.

- _And what can I tell you my brother, my killer… What can I possibly say… I guess that I miss you, I guess I forgive you. __I'm glad you stood in my way._

Une larme s'échappa doucement de ses yeux et s'affaissa sur sa joue tiède.

- _Yes, and thanks for the trouble you took from her eyes… I thought it was there for good, so I never tried._

Sa gorge lui refusa le moindre autre son et elle s'étouffa moitié dans un sanglot. La fatigue l'envahissait langoureusement, l'étreignant pour mieux la faire taire…

Il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Lorsqu'elle coupa le poste, les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Le son du violoncelle pénétra alors dans sa chambre. La même musique que l'autre fois. Calme, profonde… Abyssale et si légère à la fois.

Elle sortit de sa chambre doucement et alla poser son oreille contre sa porte.

Pourquoi dès lors qu'elle prenait une décision à son égard, il la détrompait… ? Comment faisait-il toujours pour balayer ses certitudes ?

Le morceau prit davantage d'ampleur et se fit plus rapide pour un instant. Son cœur semblait accélérer avec les cordes… Jusqu'à ce que ces dernières se calment à nouveau…

Il y avait comme dans l'écho dans cette situation. Elle lui avait posé une question en chantant, à laquelle il répondait avec son violoncelle.

Ce jeu allait probablement la tuer.

* * *

**C**ela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle était à la bibliothèque, parcourant la réserve en long, en large et en travers. Certes, Malefoy avait emprunté le livre qu'elle cherchait, mais il n'était pas dit que les informations qu'elle recherchait ne se trouvaient pas dans d'autres ouvrages. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne rien faire : il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Plus elle fouillait dans les grimoires, cependant, plus elle se décourageait. Elle était tombée sur des horreurs, se demandant bien trop souvent pourquoi tel ou tel livre était présent dans une école. Peut-être y-aurait-il dû y avoir une autre réserve, au sein même de cette réserve.

Une chose était sûre : il cachait l'ouvrage dans sa table de nuit, pourquoi la verrouiller, sinon ?

Ses doigts vinrent machinalement attraper son collier mais ne rencontrèrent que le vide : elle soupira. C'était une manie qu'elle avait attrapée quand elle l'avait encore à son cou. Ce manque la frustrait affreusement. Elle s'était pourtant résolue à attendre qu'il le lui rende… Il finirait certainement par le faire : ce n'était pas dans sa nature de voler des biens. Du moins, elle ne le pensait pas.

Son esprit divagua encore un peu : elle aurait vraiment aimé savoir qui lui avait offert ça… Elle comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi s'en cacher : le cadeau était merveilleux. N'importe qui en aurait été fier. Qui aurait pu avoir un intérêt à dissimuler un tel présent… ?

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il neigeait encore. Le spectacle la fit frissonner. Mais quand reviendraient les beaux jours ? Ils se faisaient vraiment attendre.

Elle sortit de la réserve, déçue, et s'installa à une table de la bibliothèque pour entamer un devoir de potion.

_« … dans ce cas, il vaudra mieux mettre de la verveine du Pérou au lieu de la plus habituelle verveine officinale… »_

Quelqu'un s'assit à sa table : Hermione releva la tête, il s'agissait de Ginny. Cette dernière avait l'air plutôt inquiète.

- Salut, Gin'… Ca va ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question… Ron est venu me dire que vous vous étiez disputés…

Ah, l'idiot du village avait finalement parlé.

- Et alors… ?, attendit Hermione.

- Et bien, je m'attendais à te trouver déprimée.

Hermione soupira en rigolant moitié, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche.

- Ginny, déjà, c'était il y a plus d'une semaine. Ensuite, j'ai juste fini par dire ce que je pensais depuis des mois… Donc je me sens plus libérée que déprimée…

- Je comprends. Il m'a pas mal induit en erreur en me disant que tu semblais au bout du rouleau…

Ginny haussa ses épaules tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement, cet imbécile ?

- Qu'un soir, alors que tu étais ivre, tu étais venue lui hurler dessus des verbiages sans queues-ni-têtes.

Hermione referma son livre de potion violemment et se releva brusquement.

- Ronald Weasley, tu vas m'entendre !

Ginny la retint par la manche.

- Attends. Tu sais comment il est… Il raconte des âneries quand il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Peut-être devriez-vous avoir une nouvelle discussion… Histoire qu'il comprenne bien qu'il a affaire avec quelqu'un de sobre…

- Ah mais nous allons avoir une nouvelle discussion, ça je peux te l'assurer !, s'écria-t-elle en rangeant vertement ses affaires.

Peut-être trop curieuse de la colère qu'elle avait elle-même engendrée, la jeune Weasley la suivit dans sa sortie tempétueuse de la bibliothèque.

Hermione monta les escaliers à quatre quatre, bifurquant dans les couloirs sans faire attention aux élèves sur son chemin. Ginny lui courait après, derrière, complètement dépassée par les événements.

- _Ab absurdo_ ! _(1)_, hurla-t-elle en face du tableau de la salle-commune des Gryffondors.

Le tableau s'écarta, outré par la façon dont il s'était vu traité.

- Ronald Weasley !, s'exclama-t-elle en interrompant l'activité de chacun des élèves présents.

Une tête rousse émergea au dessus du canapé : il avait l'air endormi. Parfait.

- Viens avec moi avant que je ne te brûle par les extrémités.

Il se redressa brusquement et la suivit dans le couloir sous les yeux ronds des autres Gryffondors. Elle l'entraina un peu plus loin pour être hors d'écoute de certains curieux. Seule Ginny était avec eux.

- Alors comme ça, nous nous sommes disputés sans aucun fondement ?

Son visage rougissait de plus en plus.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…, marmonna-t-il, penaud.

Sa petite sœur lui fit les gros yeux.

- Je n'ai pas _exactement_ dit ça… C'est juste que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'étais acharnée sur moi… J'essayais juste de savoir si tu allais bien…

- Mais je n'allais pas bien !, hurla-t-elle alors. Vous m'avez laissé tomber depuis des mois : as-tu au moins écouté ce que je t'ai dit cette fois-là ?!

- … Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Tu ne t'es jamais plainte, avant…

- Oh, _excuse-moi_, Ron ! Mais je n'allais pas t'ôter ton monopole !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

- Que tu n'es qu'un pauvre râleur, capricieux et velléitaire !

- Oh je t'en prie, n'utilise pas tes insultes runiques avec moi, se désespéra-t-il.

Son expression se bloqua dans une mine stupéfiée.

- Ma parole, tu es vraiment un crétin !, s'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Si tu arrêtais de me parler comme à un demeuré, peut-être que j'aurais davantage fait attention à toi !

Elle se figea à nouveau, cette fois-ci de colère pure.

- Serais-tu… Par hasard… En train de dire que tout ça est _de ma faute_… ?

- Je dis que je ne suis pas le seul coupable, c'est différent… Je reconnais qu'on n'a pas été beaucoup ensemble ces derniers temps, mais tu n'as jamais rien fait pour qu'on se retrouve. On t'a invité à Noël et tu n'es même pas venue…

- Oh pitié, m'inviter alors que les dindes venaient aussi !, s'agaça-t-elle en chassant son argument d'un geste dédaigneux.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, intervint soudainement Ginny. C'est de votre faute si les vacances de Noël ont été ruinées ! On n'invite pas des étrangers à la table Weasley pendant les fêtes, _Ron-Ron_ !, l'incendia-t-elle en imitant Lavande avec un talent stupéfiant.

- Oh Ginny, la ferme… Tu n'es absolument pas concernée par cette discussion, la fit taire son frère.

- Bien-sûr que si, imbécile heureux ! Je suis amoureuse d'Harry !

Cette phrase suspendit brusquement la conversation. Encore davantage lorsque une quatrième voix se fit entendre.

- Comment ça… T'es amoureuse de moi… ?

Harry s'avança vers eux, complètement perdu. Ginny blêmit jusqu'à devenir presque transparente.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt… ?, s'enquit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Franchement, mon pauvre Potter, tu es vraiment aveugle si tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant, cingla Hermione.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'esquisser un sourire béat. Hermione lui donna un violent coup de livre de potion sur le crâne.

- Et toi, alors ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense… ?

- Quelle défense… ?, bredouilla-t-il en présentant ses bras devant lui pour l'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau.

- Ron et toi m'avez complètement laissée tomber : c'est quoi ton excuse, à toi ?

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard.

- On croyait que tu voulais rester seule pour te concentrer sur tes études. A chaque fois, on avait l'impression qu'on te dérangeait : tu étais constamment de mauvaise humeur, fatiguée… Tu nous engueulais tout le temps dès qu'on te posait une question… Jusqu'au moment où tu n'es même plus venue nous voir en salle-commune.

Leur version des faits était si différente de la sienne qu'elle n'arriva même pas à contre-argumenter.

- Franchement, on a essayé de se rapprocher par tous les moyens mais tu t'éloignais, inexorablement.

- Bon sang, arrête…, l'interrompit-elle. Toi aussi, tu vas dire que c'est moi la responsable ?

- Je ne dis pas que tu es responsable, je dis juste que chacun a sans doute mal-interprété le comportement de l'autre.

Il se rattrapait bien au moins, le bougre.

- Peut-être que tu n'étais pas bien à l'époque et qu'on n'a pas su le comprendre…, ajouta-t-il, comme étudiant de près les expressions d'Hermione.

- J'ai eu de graves problèmes, effectivement, confirma-t-elle.

- Mais elle n'est pas la seule à estimer que vous vous êtes conduits comme deux crétins, précisa Ginny. Il y a moi, Luna, Hagrid et Neville, aussi…, énuméra-t-elle en fixant un point imaginaire comme pour faire le bilan de la situation.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, dépités.

- C'est vrai qu'on a peut-être exagéré…

- Exagéré ? Franchement, en vous regardant, on aurait pu croire à deux pauvres esclaves de leurs… Enfin bref. On aurait dit que vous dormiez en compagnie de Joncheruines !

Il y eut un long silence avant que les trois autres éclatent de rire.

- Vous voyez, démontra Ginny, vous nous avez tellement laissées tomber que je parle comme Luna, maintenant, à force de ne trainer qu'avec elle !

- Bon…, agréa soudainement Harry. Vous avez raison, on a vraiment abusé… Mais maintenant qu'on a compris, vous n'allez tout de même pas en vouloir éternellement ?

Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent une œillade sévère.

- Franchement, vous mériteriez que l'on vous laisse mijoter encore quelques semaines.

- Et j'ai une petite précision à propos des amours de vos vies, reprit Ginny, acide. Je sais de source sûre que Lavande t'a trompé, et que je sais même avec qui… !

Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer.

- Théodore Nott, de Serpentard…

Son cœur sembla s'alourdir à nouveau : quoi ? Cette trainée l'avait même trompé plusieurs fois ?! Quelle petite…

- Je le sais déjà, l'interrompit Ron. C'est pour ça qu'on a rompu. En fait, j'étais plutôt content qu'elle soit allée voir ailleurs, ça m'a permis d'avoir une excuse pour la faire partir pour de bon. Même si, franchement… Un Serpentard… Il y a un manque flagrant de solidarité entre Gryffondors…

Et son cœur repartit pour une danse infernale : elle se sentait presque visée par les propos de Ron… Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas couché avec Malefoy mais… Tout ce qu'ils partageaient la rendit subitement malade. Ils cachaient aux autres des secrets terribles et se sentir aussi liée à lui lui fit remonter la bile jusqu'à sa gorge.

- Je ne suis plus avec Cho non plus, leur intima Harry.

Ginny parut subitement captivée par son discours. Enfin, encore davantage qu'habituellement.

- Elle aussi est allée voir ailleurs. Un Serpentard aussi, j'imagine… Vous savez, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit Drago Malefoy : on le voit avec tellement de filles différentes, ces temps-ci. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Un coup de massue sembla s'abattre sur le crâne d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'il y avait certainement beaucoup de vrai dans ce qu'il venait de dire et c'est ce qui lui glaça le sang. Drago Malefoy et Cho Chang. Drago Malefoy et Lavande Brown. Drago Malefoy et Oksana Nikolaïevna. Tout cela était très exotique.

_Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger._

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine_._ Elle allait finir par se rendre malade, se disait-elle. Il valait mieux qu'elle cesse prestement de penser à de telles horreurs.

- C'est impossible, il sort avec Oksana, objecta Ronald, l'air rêveur.

- Et tu parles de solidarité envers les Gryffondors, Ron-Ron, cingla Ginny en le fusillant du regard.

Il esquissa une grimace presque drôle.

- … Et puis non, il ne sort plus avec Oksana. Elle sort avec un Serdaigle… Je ne sais plus son nom…

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal : converser avec ses amis lui faisait du bien, après tout ce temps, mais elle sentait invariablement son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… Il était avec elle au bal…

- William Blake…, répondit spontanément Hermione, pâle comme un linge.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Merlin, ça aurait pu me travailler toute la soirée, si…

Ginny s'interrompit progressivement devant l'air complètement perdu d'Hermione.

- Depuis quand sortent-ils ensemble… ?

- Je ne sais pas… On est lundi… Depuis la semaine dernière, je ne sais plus exactement quel jour…

- Il ne me l'a pas dit…, murmura-t-elle.

La jeune Weasley se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur, Hermione… Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez…

- Vous êtes amis ?, s'enquit Harry, essayant apparemment d'aider Ginny à se sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

- Je pense…, confirma Hermione, la voix éraillée.

- Mais de qui on parle, bon sang ?, demanda abruptement Ron.

- Blake, tu sais, l'attrapeur des Serdaigles…, le fit taire Harry avec un regard entendu.

Ron fronça les sourcils, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Ses yeux plissés finirent par s'éclairer et il arbora un sourire fier.

- Ah, ouais ! Ouais, ouais, ouais ! Pas un mauvais bougre, celui-là… !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rembrunisse brusquement.

- … Donc il sort avec Oksana, ah, bien-joué… Bien-joué…

Ginny lui donna un violent coup de coude.

- Tu vas te taire, oui ?

- Hermione, tu nous as dit que Malefoy t'avait causé des problèmes en début d'année, mais de quoi s'agissait-il exactement… ?

Tentative désespérée de détourner la conversation. Hermione reporta son regard sur lui, resta absente quelques secondes avant de retrouver une petite contenance. Son visage arbora aussitôt un petit sourire : un faux sourire.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, ce cloporte répugnant ?, s'agaça aussitôt Ronald.

Hermione aurait bien aimé en parler, ne serait-ce que pour cesser de penser à ce qui venait d'être dit… Mais elle se rappelait bien qu'il lui était formellement interdit de faire allusion au pari, de quelque manière que ce soit.

_« Ah, et avant que tu ne soupires trop vite de soulagement, je t'informe que le pari interdit toute forme d'aide extérieure. Cela parait évident, mais ne pas préciser les clauses d'un contrat peut être dommageable. Par aide extérieure, j'entends évidemment tes amis, enfin, ce qu'il en reste : les professeurs, tes parents… mais que pourraient-ils bien faire, finalement… ? Bref, personne ne doit être au courant. Tu as compris ? »_

Elle ne pouvait donc pas vraiment leur faire part de sa situation. C'était gênant car ils voulaient savoir pourquoi elle s'était autant renfermée… La seule solution était de prétendre que la mauvaise période était à présent révolue.

- Oh, il a passé son temps à m'humilier publiquement avec des insultes vraiment cruelles. Il a fait des sales coups à la maison Gryffondor… Mais c'est terminé, maintenant. J'ai réglé le problème.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'emmerde plus ?

- Voilà. J'imagine qu'il s'est lassé. De plus, comme je traine avec… William… maintenant, et qu'ils ne s'apprécient vraiment pas, j'imagine qu'il me fait office de bouclier…

- William… Le William d'Oksana ?

Ginny et Harry se tournèrent vers lui, l'air horrifiés.

- Tu m'étonnes que Malefoy ne l'apprécie pas ! Le gars lui a fauché sa petite-amie ! Hahaha ! Bien joué, le Serdaigle !

La jeune Weasley le frappa violemment à nouveau.

- Quoi encore ?, s'agaça-t-il en massant son bras.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonnèrent son meilleur ami et sa sœur en concert.

Hermione frotta son front de sa main tremblante : il fallait qu'elle s'en aille.

- J'ai des choses à terminer… Je… Je suis contente qu'on ait eu cette discussion. On se retrouve au diner.

Et sous les regards consternés de deux de ses amis, et sous les yeux hagards du dernier, elle détala.

* * *

**O**ksana Nikolaïevna. Ce prénom se prononçait comme une infamie : une malédiction.

Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, complètement démoralisée. Ce ne pouvait-être qu'une rumeur, il l'avait embrassé samedi. Il n'avait pas pu commencer à sortir avec Oksana la semaine passée ?

Elle se retourna sur le dos. Non, c'était impossible. C'était forcément une manœuvre de Drago Malefoy. Il était tout à fait capable de lancer de telles rumeurs… Mais pourquoi s'impliquer ? Si Oksana était son ancienne petite-amie, qu'elle parte avec un autre n'était qu'un déshonneur, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être était-ce une déformation de la rumeur qu'il avait lancé à l'origine ? Peut-être même avait-il demandé à Oksana de sortir avec Liam.

Peut-être qu'il voulait juste briser ses espérances et ensuite, récupérer sa blondasse…

Elle déglutit avec difficulté : s'il s'agissait réellement de ça, ils étaient complètement dégénérés. Il y eut un bruit de porte et quelqu'un frappa à la sienne.

- Hermione ? C'est Ginny ! Ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là, et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée !

Elle ne répondit d'abord pas avant de se résigner à se lever et à déverrouiller la porte.

- Comment es-tu entrée… ?

- … Malefoy m'a laissée entrer, grimaça-t-elle. Bref, on s'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas le problème ! Vraiment, je suis désolée de ce qui vient d'arriver… Je ne savais même pas que vous vous connaissiez… !

Hermione lui lança un regard vitreux…

- Tu es amoureuse de lui… ?

… avant de plonger sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Hehaiha…, marmonna-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du coussin.

- Hein ?

- Je sais pas, répéta-t-elle en soulevant un peu son visage de l'oreiller, juste avant de l'y laisser retomber.

Les traits de Ginny s'affaissèrent encore davantage : c'est affligée qu'elle vint caresser le dessus de la tête de son amie.

- Si tu es son amie, tu devrais aller lui demander par toi-même. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un énorme malentendu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait…

Hermione se retourna sur le dos, complètement accablée.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Je lui demanderais, tu as raison…

Ginny se pencha vers elle et lui baisa le front avant de se relever.

- Je suis désolée mais j'ai cours d'Entretien aux créatures magiques…

- A cette heure-ci ?, s'étonna Hermione, toujours aussi blasée.

- Nous rentrons dans le semestre des animaux nocturnes… Je n'en sais pas plus… Je suis déjà en retard alors, j'y vais… Nous en reparlerons au diner.

Hermione acquiesça, sans la moindre énergie et laissa la jeune Weasley partir. Le bruit du tableau qui se referma derrière elle replongea la jeune sorcière dans une léthargie désolante.

* * *

Il était l'heure de diner : elle avait décidé de parler à Liam avant de laisser cette rumeur dévaster davantage son moral. C'est pourquoi elle s'avança à la table des Serdaigles et qu'elle chercha son ami des yeux. Il était non loin, en train de plaisanter avec un camarade. Elle l'interpella doucement et il sourit lorsqu'il la remarqua.

- Hey !, salua-t-il en quittant le banc pour s'avancer vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… ?

- …Hmmm… Je voulais juste te demander de confirmer la véracité de quelque chose…

Il eut l'air à la fois surpris et sérieux.

- Dis-moi.

- Est-ce que tu sors avec Oksana Nikolaïevna… ?

Liam cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Cette rumeur va me pourrir la vie… Je le sens… Ecoute, non, je ne sors pas avec elle, tout le monde me pose cette question !

Hermione respira mieux.

- Qui t'en a parlé ?

- Des Gryffondors, dit-elle simplement, très peu désireuse préciser de qui il s'agissait.

- Si ça va jusqu'aux Gryffondors, c'est que c'est vraiment la fin, constata-t-il sombrement. On en entendait parler que chez les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, la semaine dernière…

- Mais pourquoi y-a-t-il cette rumeur, pour commencer…, s'enquit Hermione, agacée de s'être fait avoir comme le reste de l'école.

- Parce qu'elle m'a invité pour le bal… Donc ça a fait des vagues… Et des curieux. Et puis… Je ne sais pas, elle me… Enfin dès qu'on a des cours en commun, elle a tendance à se coller à moi et à me draguer. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas très agréable.

Elle s'abstint de se montrer sarcastique : après tout il s'agissait de Liam. Mais elle ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait en être plus que flatté. Une belle fille pareille.

- Mais Hermione, je suis étonné que tu me poses la question… Je veux dire, on était ensemble samedi, après tout.

- … J'ai dû mal à faire confiance aux gens et… A avoir confiance en moi-même. Alors quand j'ai su que c'était elle ma concurrente, je t'avoue que ça m'a fait peur…

- Concurrente ?, sourit-il moqueusement.

Elle rougit…

- Je vais manger, on se voit plus tard…, murmura-t-elle en rejoignant sa table, cramoisie.

Hermione s'installa avec ses amis retrouvés, on ne peut plus heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé un réel équilibre de vie… Enfin, en surface. Mais rien ne l'abattrait plus ce soir ! C'était décidé ! Cette journée était bien trop satisfaisante pour qu'elle ne laisse son humeur se gâter par de désagréables idées.

- Ça s'est arrangé ?, s'enquit aussitôt Ginny.

- Oui. Et fais-moi plaisir, répands à un maximum de personnes que cette rumeur est complètement fausse. Ça m'arrangerait qu'elle soit enterrée en fin de semaine.

Hermione releva les yeux, se sentant désagréablement épiée. Oksana la glaçait de son regard arctique. Ses amies semblaient partager toute sa haine envers la Gryffondor. Mais tout ce que put faire Hermione, à cet instant, c'est leur adresser un magnifique signe de main et un sourire radieux.

_Crétines sans cervelles._

Le diner passa très vite : Hermione avait retrouvé son cercle d'amis et rien ne pouvait plus la ravir. Elle sentait ses joues se réhabituer aux sourires et surtout sa tête s'alléger d'instants en instants. Même Liam n'avait pu lui apporter un tel réconfort : mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé et l'un, et l'autre… Elle était comblée.

C'est donc le ventre plein et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle quitta la grande-salle, saluant ses amis se rendant dans leur salle-commune pour se rendre elle-même dans ses propres appartements. Elle gravit plusieurs escaliers, toujours souriante, riant nerveusement à quelques détours de couloir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une force étrangère la plaquer contre l'arcade torsadée de la porte. Elle fut saisie d'angoisse pendant un instant avant de retrouver sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'identité de la personne.

- Salut, _Granger_.

- Malefoy, salua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- C'est de me voir qui te rend si heureuse… ?

- Oui, Malefoy. C'est surtout te voir furieux qui me ravit…

Il la colla plus durement à la colonne de pierre.

- Qui a dit que j'étais furieux ?

- Ton plan a complètement échoué. En fait, tu as amélioré toute ma vie… Et je t'en suis _vraiment_ reconnaissante…

- De quoi tu parles, pauvre gourde ?

- De ton lancement de rumeur à propos de Liam et d'Oksana…

Ses yeux se froncèrent, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrête de mentir, je sais déjà tout. Liam n'est pas avec Oksana, même si apparemment, elle commence à en avoir réellement envie. Tu lui diras que la jalousie ne lui va pas au teint.

Malefoy s'éloigna quelque peu d'elle, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

- En fait, c'est toi qui ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, _Grangie_, se délecta-t-il. Blake s'est tapé Oksana le soir du bal.

- Tu mens, et tu sais pourquoi tes paroles ne sont que du flan, pour moi ? Parce que si c'était vrai, tu t'en serais vanté bien plus tôt… !

- Tu es vraiment stupide, pas vrai ? Quand crois-tu que je sois _revenu_, Granger ?

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea.

- Je suis revenu vendredi soir… J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle hier soir. Tire-en des conclusions plus logiques. Mais oui, tu as raison, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Oksana de le faire. Et elle est toujours là pour me faire _plaisir_…  
Réfléchis, Granger. Qui dirait non à une beauté pareille ? Et que crois-tu ? Qu'il t'apprécie pour ce que tu es, que cela lui suffit ? C'est un gars. Peut-être que tu lui plais, c'est vrai, après tout, tous les gouts sont dans la nature… Mais en tout cas, que tu lui plaises ou non, il n'a pas refusé de tirer un coup avec la femme la plus bonne de tout Poudlard. Et ça, ma chère sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

La bouche d'Hermione se tordit à nouveau dans un rictus crispé.

- Continue d'essayer de m'empoisonner, Malefoy. Je ne te crois pas. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu viens te fatiguer : comment veux-tu que je crois à tes paroles plutôt qu'à celles de Liam ? Tu n'es qu'un abominable menteur, manipulateur… Et très franchement, je pense bien que tu es désespéré au point d'inventer des salades pareilles, juste pour essayer de faire davantage de mal. C'est peine perdue.

- Vous deux !, interpella une voix sévère. Séparez-vous immédiatement, voyons ! C'est une école, pas une maison close !

_Madame Pince._

- Tant que je vous tiens, monsieur Malefoy : n'oubliez pas de rapporter l'ouvrage, mercredi. Miss Granger dit en avoir grand besoin… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est si vous êtes tous les deux si proches, pourquoi ne vous le partagez-vous pas ?

Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse et continua à faire claquer ses talons jusqu'à disparaitre au détour d'un couloir. Les yeux de Malefoy se teintèrent de tons orageux… Pourtant, il esquissa un grand sourire avant de se mettre à ricaner…

Hermione ne parvenait plus à respirer depuis quelques instants.

- Granger, Granger, Granger… Alors comme ça on fait des recherches… Tu en as marre de me voir te contrôler à ma guise… ?

- La ferme, siffla-t-elle.

Elle était bien trop perturbée pour penser correctement. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire sur William la pétrifiait. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pire, il venait à présent de découvrir qu'elle menait sa propre enquête à propos de sa magie douteuse. Rien n'allait plus.

- Lâche-moi, maintenant.

- Volontiers. Je ne vois pas comment t'énerver davantage, de toute façon. Et puis je n'ai pas de temps à perdre : je manque à Oksana depuis des jours maintenant… Tu te rends compte : plus d'une semaine sans connaitre de véritable homme au lit…

Il approcha significativement sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je vais arranger ça…

Elle le repoussa vivement.

_- Essaye de ne pas trop penser à moi quand tu la baiseras. _

Ces mots étaient-ils vraiment sortis de sa bouche… ? Malefoy semblait stupéfait. Elle eut la fierté de l'avoir fait taire pendant plus de trois secondes avant que son visage n'arbore la plus ardente des haines. D'un geste brusque, il sortit sa baguette et la planta dans la joue de la jeune sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, _saleté_ ? Que tu me fais envie, d'une quelconque manière ? Que tu peux rivaliser avec elle… ?

Il enfonça davantage le bout de bois dans sa peau.

- Tu n'es _rien_, Granger. Tu es un _tout_ lamentable et méprisable… Et si tu prétends encore une seule fois que tu m'intéresses, je crèverais tes pauvres parents.

Sa main posée près de son visage affirmait un désir de domination et de possession qui la brûlait jusqu'au fond du ventre. Ses yeux d'un métal froid semblaient renvoyer toute sa confiance en lui et sa certitude de convaincre. La jeune fille resta muette, perdue dans le vague et cadenassant sa bouche comme le reste de sa réflexion.

Il quitta les lieux, froidement.

* * *

_**(1) Ab absurdo**_** : « Par l'absurde. » Genre de raisonnement rhétorique ou mathématique consistant à prouver la fausseté d'une hypothèse en montrant qu'elle conduit nécessairement à des conséquences contradictoires ou absurdes. (Wikipédia ©)**

**Les reviews, c'est le bien,  
Alors, lecteur, ne sois pas radin.  
Arrête-toi quelques instants,  
Pour faire critique ou compliment,  
Une ligne suffira, même,  
Bien que j'en préfère des dizaines !**

Yo, bitch please !


	11. Chapitre IX

**Samsam :** Merci pour ta review toute mimi !

**Alciltfr :** Et bien j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Et d'ailleurs qu'elle continuera à te plaire par la suite. En tout cas, effectivement, ça ne va pas s'arranger.

**Audrey :** Ravie de voir que cette fanfiction te plait, merci pour tes beaux compliments !

**Cind3rella :** Contente que tu redécouvres cette fanfiction et qu'elle te plaise toujours autant ! Quant à Liam, nous verrons où tout cela nous mène, hahaha ! :D Merci pour tes deux belles reviews en tout cas !

**Pepite :** Héhé, ça m'a fait rigoler de l'écrire aussi ! Ravie que le sous-entendu te plaise : à vrai dire, il me plait bien aussi…

**callipsae :** Eh bien dis donc : je suis contente d'avoir fait autant d'impression. Et tu me voies plus que ravie d'apprendre que le caratère de Drago est tel que tu l'imaginais toi-même ! Ah, oui, il est méprisable et sadique et pourtant il reste assez hot. Qu'y peut-on ? Je ne saurais pas dire ! J'espère que la suite de cette intrigue continuera de te plaire et que tu ne trouveras pas que les choses de déroulent avec trop de rapidité.

**Btania :** Ohoho ! Je suis flattée d'être arrivée à mon but : parvenir à empêcher un lecteur de décrocher ! Merci pour ce commentaire !

**molawi :** Ah, plus de muscles ? Peut-être auras-tu été satisfaite par le dernier chapitre ? Je ne sais pas ! Fais-moi signe :D ! Merci pour ta review

**Guest :** Scandale ! Tu es une sacrée chipie :D ! Il faut laisser des commentaires ! Je rappelle qu'il s'agit là du seul salaire de l'auteur, et Merlin seul sait si l'auteur aime recevoir des reviews lorsqu'il s'est donné dans le travail ! C'est pourquoi je suis plus que ravie que tu aies pris le temps de le faire avec cette fanfiction ! Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, mon histoire est finie et se compose de 25 chapitres + 1 épilogue. Je publie tous les uns ou deux jours, comme je vais l'expliquer dans ma note suivante !

**Ellie :** Quelle jolie review ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous tes compliments !

**mIA :** Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi, mais merci en tout cas ! xD

**MissLily :** Olalalala, merci beaucoup ! Tu fais rosir mes joues, dis-moi ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Merci encore à tous les revieweurs, anonymes ou non ! **

**J'avais parlé d'un rythme de parution de quatre ou cinq jours, mais je pense que vous avez bien remarqué mes dernières entorses à cette règle ! Donc je publie soit quotidiennement, soit tous les deux jours (j'en profite tant que j'ai accès à l'ordi, en fait). **

* * *

I try to get you up,  
But you go down.  
And you are not okay,  
You are not okay...

I wanna carry you,  
But you won't get up.  
It's really killing me,  
You know it's killing me...

_Watch you sleeping –_ Blue Foundation

* * *

_En un regard, elle a foutu le bordel._

_Elle qui pourtant aime tant organiser, ranger, trier, ordonner… Elle a pris mes viscères, les a retournées. Elle a fouillé dans mon estomac, sans y prendre garde. Elle a plongé ses doigts dans ma tête, et y a tout mélangé. Et une fois qu'elle a trouvé les restes de mon cœur sur le champ de ruines, elle les a joints en un tableau moins maigre. Mon cœur ne faisait soudainement plus qu'un… alors elle l'a caressé, l'a attendri, puis elle l'a dévoré._

_D.M_

**C**hapitre **IX**

**P**eau diaphane. Les yeux couleur des glaces arctiques. Une caresse le long de son corps, qui s'attardait, qui s'éternisait, comme un souffle glacé et brûlant à la fois. L'infime parcelle d'une lame tranchante, se pressant contre la moindre de ses courbes. Quelque chose de dangereux, de possessif, d'entier, de puissant. Des rires très doux, parfois naïfs, parfois érotiques. Féminins. Elle ouvrit les paupières, battant ses cils lourds avec difficulté. Il y avait une crypte non loin, au bout d'un couloir profond et sombre. C'est de là que tout venait. Des rires, toujours plus de rires sensuels… Enfantins, mais sensuels…

Bientôt, elle ne sut plus quoi faire : il lui était impossible de se défaire de cette trajectoire. Inlassablement, ses pieds se mouvaient, glissaient sur le sol de pierre pour la conduire tout droit jusqu'au sous-sol. _Ce n'était pas bien,_ c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se dire. _Ce n'était pas bien_, un mécanisme diabolique la conduisait là où elle ne devait pas aller, là où il lui était formellement interdit de se rendre.

Quelque chose la poussait inconsciemment à braver cette force oppressante, mais elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Ce n'était pas elle qui contrôlait le déroulement de ce rêve. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui commençait à clocher le plus dans tout ce décor. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait pas le contrôle sur son propre rêve ? Certes, il était dur d'arriver à parvenir à ses fins dans des rêves habituels, mais ici, la sensation était différente. Quelque chose tirait les ficelles, maniait les éléments.

Ce n'était pas sien : elle n'était pas chez elle, ni dans ses plus sombres secrets. L'idée qu'elle puisse atteindre une telle conclusion était à la fois très effrayante et salvatrice. Quelque chose faisait tilt dans sa tête, mais au moment de rattraper Lucidité, une nouvelle force vint violemment l'astreindre. La pression étrangère avait compris qu'elle commençait elle-même à comprendre. L'appréhension de la situation était comme la percée d'un secret, comme une avancée dans des nimbes de brume. Et plus elle insistait, plus la force se voyait en danger. Alors la force ne se laissait pas faire et luttait du moindre de ses atouts.

Peu à peu, la jeune fille se sentait oublier à nouveau toute raison dans ses pensées. Que faisait-elle ici ? Était-elle dans la réalité ? Était-ce bien un rêve ? Les rires reprirent à nouveau, l'obsédant, il fallait qu'elle sache à tout prix de quoi il en retournait. Cela devenait une urgence absolue, un besoin impératif. Alors, au lieu de glisser sur les dalles, elle se mit à courir vers le bout du couloir afin d'élucider, d'éclaircir ce mystère déboussolant. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin pousser la lourde porte en bois, décharnée par le temps… Son esprit et son cœur éclatèrent en milliers de pièces.

Cela volait, partout, dans une envolée de bouts de verre aiguisés. Les deux corps entremêlés qui lui faisaient face représentaient toute la trahison du monde. C'était un réel cauchemar.

Il était là, affalé sur un canapé de chintz couleur paon. Les yeux fermés, ses cheveux bruns reposés contre l'appui-tête, les bras posés sur les coussins… Ses lèvres laissaient échapper des râles qui ne trompaient pas. Qui ne pouvaient pas tromper. Parfois, la fine peau de ses paupières tremblait et il lâchait un gémissement plus rauque que les autres. Les yeux de la jeune fille faisaient de curieux et brusques focus sur son visage… Encore une domination agressive de la force étrangère...

Plus bas, entre ses deux jambes écartées, une silhouette féminine s'activait. Ces mêmes cheveux blonds volaient, d'avant en arrière, à peine emmêlés par l'effort. En fait, elle passait beaucoup de temps à les rabattre sur un côté de son visage, afin de permettre une meilleure vue aux spectateurs se trouvant là. Mais la seule spectatrice, c'était elle.

Entre les deux lèvres fines de la blonde passait l'instrument du mal. Et elle s'affolait dessus, comme devant la friandise la plus délectable. Sa langue en faisait le tour et sa bouche l'avalait comme ces spectacles de cirque avec les sabres. Des bruits de succion et de salive retentissaient parfois, faisant remonter la bile dans la gorge du témoin muet de l'acte d'infamie.

Il vint passer sa main sur le haut de la tête de la jeune fille, la pressant davantage dans sa tâche déjà passionnée. Elle libéra sa bouche de la chair tumescente pour laisser échapper un petit rire malicieux, avant de l'engloutir à nouveau, étouffant sa petite voix avec l'obstacle cherchant sa gorge.

« Tu es tellement douée, pour ça... »

Le commentaire scabreux acheva d'écœurer Hermione : il sonnait comme une activité récurrente entre les deux personnes. Ces mots vinrent sonner à la manière d'une cloche assourdissante, réveillant tous les dires mesquins et endormis du monde. _Ce n'est qu'un homme comme les autres._ Il ne résiste pas à la tentation lorsque celle-ci présente de si jolies lèvres.

Mais cela ne pouvait-être qu'un mensonge. Ses yeux furent soudainement recouverts par deux obstacles chauds et pressés. Hermione eut alors la révélation suivante : il s'agissait de mains, et ces mains appartenaient à la force étrangère... C'est là qu'elle reprit conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait oublié auparavant : c'était un rêve et tout cela n'était pas anodin. Il y eut comme un tremblement tout autour : la force faiblissait quelque peu face à ces nouvelles constatations.

Les mains glissèrent alors jusqu'à ses hanches, libérant sa vue.

- Le savoir ne va pas t'aider, ma pauvre. Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu es prisonnière de ta propre tête.

Cette voix, dangereusement familière, ne fit que la conforter dans la certitude que tout cette mise-en-scène n'était que du vent. Pourtant, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le spectacle devant elle : les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas pris conscience de sa présence et continuaient leur affaire sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

- Regarde-la s'occuper de lui... Elle est vraiment bonne pour ce genre de choses. Le genre de choses où tu ne saurais pas t'y prendre...

La main passa sous sa chemise sans qu'elle ne put rien y faire : elle était aussi pétrifiée qu'une statue de marbre. Lentement, les doigts glissèrent, y laissant une trainée brûlante, comme empoisonnée. Et bientôt, ils émergèrent du tissu, venant remonter sa jupe en se plantant allègrement dans sa peau.

- Tu es à ma merci. Et je n'en aurais aucune.

L'autre main se fit sentir sur le haut de sa tête, à la manière de cette autre main qu'elle avait vu agir plus tôt... Une pression immense s'abattit sur ses épaules et elle sentit son corps céder presque aussitôt : ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec une force folle et la douleur parcourut son corps dans une réalité en sourdine.

- Fais-moi la même chose et je te laisserais te réveiller. Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout..., éluda-t-il, glacial.

- Je ne ferais rien, dit-elle simplement, la voix inébranlable.

Sa main caressa ses cheveux, vint y plonger ses doigts et s'y agrippant, força Hermione à tourner son visage. Face à elle, deux jambes dans leur pantalon noir.

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir du choix, ici. Je ne fais que demander pour la forme... Obéis.

- Tu ne peux m'y contraindre.

Son nez s'écrasa contre la cuisse de Malefoy. Son emprise sur son crâne ne diminuait pas.

- Très bien. Puisque tu refuses... Je vais te donner envie d'y mettre du tien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était au sol, retenue par une gravité sans nom. Sa joue reposait sur le cuir de la chaussure du Serpentard. Toutes les sensations semblaient si réelles... C'était au-delà de l'horreur.

- Lèche.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements, sa bouche vint baiser le bout de la chaussure. Sa langue s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et vint caresser doucement le cuir tiède. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues à mesure qu'elle lapait la chausse, sans pouvoir se soustraire d'aucune manière à ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

- Bonne fille.

_Raillerie détestable._

Comme un pantin, il la fit se redresser d'un claquement de doigts. Dans son regard bouillonnait une démence inconnue : elle espérait la lui communiquer avec la plus grande justesse. Jamais elle ne l'avait tant haï. Plus rien ne comptait dans le monde sinon cette haine, cette détestation, cette colère bouillante qui traversait la moindre parcelle de son corps. Plus jamais elle ne le prendrait en pitié : c'était un monstre, un criminel. Un violeur.

Et cette faiblesse détestable qui enserrait chacun de ses membres l'aurait presque fait vomir. Elle se sentait plus que malade, au-delà du dégout d'elle-même. Elle se détestait presque autant que lui, à cet instant.

Il esquissa un sourire cruel et elle crut mourir.

- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu te soumets.

- Je ne me suis pas soumise, cingla-t-elle, les doigts emplis de fourmis tant elle souhaitait le mettre en pièces.

- C'est vrai, sang-de-bourbe. C'est moi qui te soumets.

Il attrapa son menton et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les effleurant.

- Si je le voulais, tu serais déjà nue, murmura-t-il sans son oreille. Tu m'aurais dans ta bouche... et tu en redemanderais...

Quelque chose se brisa bruyamment et Hermione put enfin bouger. Ses mains vinrent alors s'abattre sur le torse du Serpentard avec la force de sa haine. Elle le frappa, mais il disparut presque aussitôt et elle se réveilla, en sueur, les poings martelant le vide face à elle.

Les larmes s'échappèrent.

* * *

**S**ujétion.

Il y avait les gouttes contre sa peau, sa respiration se faisait irrégulière. Lentement, des trainées d'eau fraiche baignaient toute la longueur de ses cheveux avant de heurter sa peau en y répercutant des frissons désagréables.

Oppression.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait de la saleté parcourir ses veines. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires de sang, c'était bien plus profond que cela. Comme si sa présence dans son esprit avait laissé un poison amer se déverser dans la moindre partie de son corps.

Il avait réussi à abuser d'elle dans le seul endroit où elle se croyait encore à peu près en sécurité.

Haine.

Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais mesuré à quel point tout son être était capable d'un tel sentiment. Criante de vérité, traversant chaque parcelle de sa chair, sa colère n'avait aucune limite. Elle aurait pu le tuer. Une tristesse sans fond creusait l'intérieur de ses entrailles jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Son cœur, entre deux paires de tenailles, se retrouvait tordu, torturé, déchiré. Il se déformait, se rendait flasque et mort. Inerte.

Elle était dans les plus profonds abîmes de la douleur, entre l'incandescence de l'humiliation la plus vive, et l'engelure profonde de la détestation de soi et des autres… jusqu'à sa sève, la gélivure.

Peut-être cela allait-il la rendre folle.

Il avait ce talent, certain, de toujours parvenir à trouver pire. Il arrivait toujours mieux à la blesser. A verser l'acide de sa cruauté sur ses blessures à peine refermées. Et plus les coupures venaient cribler son corps et son âme, plus elle faiblissait : plus elle s'éteignait. Il avait cette force malheureuse, cette domination insidieuse et folle qui étreignait son être jusqu'à la torsion la plus morbide.

Elle releva les yeux vers le pommeau de douche pour laisser l'eau laver ses joues. Peut-être ferait-elle partir l'expression dure sur son visage. Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Alors, plus rien n'aurait d'importance à part les cours et la guerre, lointaine. Plus rien n'aurait d'importance sinon la lutte contre l'injustice, l'aide apportée à ses amis, l'amour porté à ses proches et à celui qui pourrait devenir plus qu'un camarade.

Hermione se leva et quitta le carrelage glacé de la douche. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et entreprit de se sécher le plus rapidement possible. Cette fois, il allait prendre un coup mortel. De gestes lestes, elle s'habilla avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

**L**e parc de Poudlard était baigné d'une lumière vive : le soleil paressait dans un ciel bleu immaculé, les dernières traces de neige s'effaçaient sous ses rayons et faisaient miroiter une herbe verte fournie. Plus loin, dans les clairières à l'orée de la forêt, s'improvisaient quelques ballets d'oiseaux insouciants dont les chants résonnaient jusque dans les couloirs extérieurs. La vie s'insinuait en danses de couleurs sur les vitraux et les fenêtres en croisillons. A quelques endroits, on pouvait même commencer à sentir le parfum des pins et la fatigue de l'hiver.

Drago Malefoy marchait lentement, un peu las.

Il s'était réveillé il y a une heure ou deux, la boule au ventre. Un dessein étranger s'était glissé dans son univers : celui d'une revanche lointaine et voyageuse. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait du mal à dormir la nuit, cela n'aurait pas pu lui arriver. C'était plutôt comme une sensation, une intuition dérangeante qui perçait dans ses pensées. Cette dernière tournait dans son crâne à l'en engourdir et découlait toujours sur la même finalité : allait-il trop loin ?

C'était une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé, à vrai dire il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin, ni compris l'utilité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se remettre en question ou d'évaluer la portée des actes qu'il s'amusait à exécuter sans la moindre anticipation empathique. Il n'aimait pas s'interroger, tout simplement, ni se torturer comme le faisaient certains sur les choses de la vie et sur les conséquences dispensées au gré de ses gestes et de ses mots.

_Futilités._

Il n'avait plus treize ans et n'en avait pas encore trente : bref, il était dans cet âge ou tout lui semblait permis, même son égoïsme dévorant. S'il ne profitait pas de ce temps imparti pour faire comme bon il lui semblait, ce n'était pas plus tard qu'il en aurait la chance : la vérité se trouvait juste là. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et finalement, peu importait de blesser les autres sur son chemin tant que celui-ci le conduisait à son bon vouloir.

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette petite tâche floue refusait de partir de son panorama de rêve ? Pourquoi s'imposait-elle à son tableau merveilleux ?

Voldemort rassemblait ses troupes, la fin de l'année était proche. Dans quelques mois, tout serait plié. Adieu Poudlard, adieu confort, bonjour la guerre. Il savait tout : son père lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes. Son premier rôle ne serait certainement pas transcendant mais il aurait son importance : peut-être monterait-il en grade s'il accumulait les réussites ?

Il ne restait plus qu'à boucler cette affaire de pari avec la petite Granger et tout serait parfait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, il le savait. Elle fatiguait tant à se ressaisir, et il abattait son château de cartes à chacune de ses nouvelles rebellions.

Elle était complètement impuissante face à lui, tout simplement parce qu'il avait des moyens de pression qu'elle ne pouvait occulter. Ses amis, sa famille, ses études… S'en prendre à elle moralement, physiquement, _magiquement_, était juste trop facile. Si elle défendait un mur de sa forteresse, il en profitait alors pour en fragiliser un autre. Et alors qu'elle se détournait du premier, il le faisait s'écrouler. Simple comme bonjour.

Mais il y avait l'autre, c'est vrai. L'autre l'ennuyait passablement. Comme toujours en travers de son chemin, toujours en avance sur ses plans, pavant de sourires ses journées alors qu'il s'évertuait à tuer ses nuits. Et Drago avait beau manœuvrer toujours plus sournoisement pour les éloigner, cela ne s'avérait qu'à peine suffisant. Il revenait à la charge, parvenait à éclairer l'obscurité, à mettre le jour sur ses manipulations et à retourner la cervelle de la Gryffondor.

William Blake était une plaie.

Mais il avait ses faiblesses, ce n'était qu'un pauvre gars comme les autres, conduit par ses hormones, et il avait commis une énorme erreur. Se laisser aller dans les draps d'Oksana, certes aidé par l'alcool et par la conduite de cette dernière, était un boulet dont il ne pouvait se délester. Et il avait beau avoir menti proprement à sa dulcinée, le Serpentard avait mis à jour l'abominable trahison. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Elle se faisait avoir par un beau parleur qui n'avait rien à lui offrir… Enfin, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il voulait qu'elle comprenne : il voulait juste la faire souffrir, non pas lui épargner la douleur vive de l'inconstance amoureuse.

Pourquoi ?

C'était un passe-temps des plus divertissants, il n'avait pas besoin d'en demander davantage. Avoir un petit être à torturer, là se trouvait son vice le plus malsain. Tout abondait dans ce sens et sa supériorité se faisait si évidente : c'était une fille, fragile, brillante mais compliquée, et souvent embourbée dans ses bons sentiments. Elle n'était pas belle, ni svelte ni grande, mais demeurait mignonne de par ses yeux malicieux et son sourire éclatant. On sentait le naturel, la spontanéité et la faiblesse dans chacun de ses gestes.

C'était tantôt un oiseau libre, tantôt un poisson curieux…

Elle était le jour, il était la nuit.

Manipulateur à l'intelligence noire, aristocrate jusqu'au bout des doigts et jusqu'au dernier mot de ses sarcasmes. Fier, grand, beau, noble. Intransigeant pour les autres et leste pour ses propres infamies… Il était fait pour le monde, prêt à tout. Là où elle subissait, il affrontait. C'était sa vision des choses.

Et il parvenait à l'influencer, preste qu'il était. Elle se pliait à ses ordres, à ses désirs : elle répondait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher à sa noirceur. Car elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état : elle voulait l'aider, malgré tout le mal qu'il lui faisait, malgré les insultes qu'il lui assénait. Et, vicieux, il en abusait encore et encore car il n'y avait pas de fin à son optimisme. Quelque part, elle lui faisait un bien fou à se démener ainsi pour le ramener là où elle le voulait. Car elle le voulait quelque part : il ne l'indifférait pas, ni ne l'effrayait assez pour qu'elle abandonne ses projets. Et c'est en ça qu'elle le fascinait.

Oui, il finissait par l'admettre, elle le fascinait.

C'était sans doute pour cela et seulement pour cela, car il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une fascination réciproque dans cette relation destructrice, qu'il se demandait à présent s'il n'était pas allé trop loin dans le cauchemar. Certes, elle était tolérante au-delà du ridicule, parfois inconsciemment consentante à sa propre dévastation… Mais chacun avait ses limites et peut-être s'était-il heurté à l'une d'entre elles. Lui montrer l'obscénité de « l'infidélité » de celui qu'elle aimait, tout en la contraignant à imiter celle qui, de ses lèvres pécheresses, avait alimenté la trahison… cela avait dû ébranler chacune de ses fondations. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il avait cherché à la malmener jusqu'à cette extrémité. Et avait-elle compris qu'il cherchait profondément à l'éloigner de l'autre et non pas de lui ? Cela paraissait impossible car maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne pouvait pas voir les choses sous cet angle après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle ne savait rien de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle échappe à d'autres serres que les siennes et il n'avait pas les moyens de lui expliquer. Il avait voulu lui montrer à quel point Blake s'était montré déloyal mais après toutes les actions dont il s'était rendu maître de manipulation, il était probablement la personne la moins indiquée pour le faire… Peut-être aurait-il dû s'y prendre autrement : ne pas s'infiltrer à ce point dans sa tête et juste lui faire expérimenter la traitrise du Serdaigle sans s'y mêler…

Mais comment aurait-il pu y parvenir ? Elle avait mérité sa punition, à lui parler comme à un chien, à se relever des blessures profondes qu'il avait passé tant de temps à lui infliger, à lui sourire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour la maltraiter n'était qu'un passé auquel il appartiendrait pour toujours désormais. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser s'échapper, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Qu'il brûle avec. Mais que jamais le lien entre eux, qu'il soit de haine ou d'autres sensations brûlantes, ne se déchire sous les mains souveraines du destin.

* * *

_« **Q**ui veut la guerre est en guerre avec soi. »_

Ces mots résonnaient dans son crâne, fantomatiques. Elle avait entendu cette phrase il y a bien longtemps… Est-ce une sorte de rappel à l'ordre ? Une sorte de _memento_ de son inconscient, l'appelant à mettre une bride sur cette haine qui tendait à la dévorer depuis quelques temps ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par un ennemi aussi sournois que la colère. Elle n'était pas de ces personnes à qui cette émotion apportait de la force : à chaque fois que cette dernière l'avait emportée, c'était en flammes destructrices et elle l'avait souvent regretté. Certes, beaucoup de colères demeuraient saines et nécessaires, mais elle sentait que celle-ci exsudait du mal qui l'avait fait naître.

Il y avait cette part d'elle qui refusait de se laisser entacher de cette manière : ce n'était pas à lui de l'influencer, mais bien l'inverse. Elle s'était juré d'y parvenir, que le bon en elle vaincrait. Mais il était tout simplement trop fort, elle le sentait. C'était source de faiblesse que de l'admettre, elle le concédait également. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Il était aussi dur et froid qu'un iceberg. Peut-être la lutte était-elle impossible… vaine ?

Mais tout de même ? Laisser la sournoiserie transsuder par le biais de ses actes, c'était lui ressembler. Et si elle se détestait déjà beaucoup, elle n'avait pas envie de se haïr pour de bon. Elle devait rassembler ses forces et faire face, quelque part, c'était une évidence. Mais comment procéder ? Il commençait à gangrener la chair à vif de son être. Ses malices l'entrainaient au fond et bientôt, ce serait la fin.

Il fallait y mettre un terme, définitivement. Définitivement.

Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Se battre avec ses armes à lui, sans les laisser la salir du mal qui y siégeait.

Mais son idée peinait à s'affiner en projet : il lui fallait le livre. Mais ce n'était que le pauvre début. Après, il lui faudrait apprendre à s'en servir, à l'appréhender de la bonne manière. Et peut-être cela échouerait-il ? Peut-être que ce plan ne serait que la dernière signature de sa combativité.

Hermione secoua la tête. Il n'était plus l'heure de s'affliger mais bel et bien celle d'agir contre l'ennemi.

Pour arriver à ses fins, il lui fallait donc l'ouvrage : mais comment le récupérer ? Elle avait déjà fait le tour de sa chambre. Une première fois dans le plus sombre des secrets, et une autre fois où son intrusion avait été percée à jour de la plus périlleuse des manières. Dans tous les cas, si le grimoire se trouvait dans la chambre, elle n'avait pas les moyens de l'atteindre. Non, il fallait en vérité qu'il l'en sorte lui-même, par obligation. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'y contraindre… Il faisait toujours ce qu'il voulait et elle n'avait pas le moindre moyen de pression sur lui.

Certes, il y avait cette certitude : il voulait que ses manœuvres passent inaperçues. Il apprenait de la magie noire et personne ne devait pouvoir l'avérer. C'est certainement pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Rogue son approbation de professeur pour se procurer l'ouvrage. Jamais il n'aurait pu dérober le livre ou encore l'exiger à Madame Pince en en faisant un scandale. Mais le fait de passer par la procédure régulière afin d'obtenir le livre, bien que ce soit malin, pouvait très bien se retourner contre lui. Comme pour tous les livres qui composaient l'imposante bibliothèque de Poudlard, le grimoire avait une date limite d'emprunt. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait estimer, cela faisait une belle trotte qu'il possédait l'ouvrage, ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait bientôt le rendre… Mercredi, avait dit Madame Pince ? Même s'il pouvait le rendre et le réemprunter à nouveau, si et seulement si personne ne le réclamait… Il faudrait donc que quelqu'un en fasse la demande. Et il fallait à tout prix que cette personne ne soit pas Hermione…

Mais elle ne pouvait parler de tout cela à personne…

Elle était coincée : personne n'accepterait d'aller réclamer un livre de la réserve pour elle sans poser la moindre question. Surtout par les temps qui couraient. Au-delà de cela, elle n'avait pas le droit d'impliquer quelqu'un dans le pari et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'attirer des ennuis à d'autres personnes.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas s'y prendre seule.

Quelle personne, de confiance, pourrait accomplir tout cela sans s'interroger sur la nature de ses desseins… ? Hermione tourna dans le couloir, sans penser à la direction qu'elle empruntait, énumérant dans sa tête la moindre personne qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un ami loyal et discret.

Un rire cristallin l'interrompit dans ses songes pour les éclairer d'une lumière lucide.

_Luna. _

- Bonjour Hermione, la salua la Serdaigle, en levant le nez d'un petit livre parme.

Hermione resta muette pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes alors que toutes les pièces de son puzzle s'emboitaient dans son crâne. Luna était la seule à pouvoir l'aider. C'était probablement l'une des personnes à qui elle faisait le plus confiance, malgré l'insouciance régulière dont la blonde faisait preuve.

- Bonjour, Luna…, murmura Hermione, les yeux toujours emplis de pensées.

- Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, dit simplement Luna.

- Non… Non, tu ne m'as pas interrompue, ne t'inquiète pas.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire candide au bout des lèvres.

- Je crois bien que si. J'ai aussi l'impression que tu as quelque chose à me demander… Je me trompe ?

Elle avait toujours été d'une grande perspicacité malgré ses croyances un peu particulières, parfois… Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir ou d'essayer en tout cas de lui dissimuler une quelconque vérité.

- Non, c'est juste. Luna, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

- Bien-sûr, accepta aussitôt la Serdaigle en laissant ses lèvres se mouvoir dans un sourire encore plus grand.

- Je me demandais si tu pouvais emprunter un ouvrage pour moi à la bibliothèque ?

Luna pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, mais cette fois si, sur son épaule gauche… Comme turlupinée par un doute.

- C'est une curieuse demande…

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre.

- Je te l'accorde.

- J'accepte.

_Aussi simplement ? _

- J'ai bien l'impression que c'est important. Tu ne viendrais pas me demander sinon. Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus proche de tes amis donc tu dois avoir une très bonne raison pour me demander, à moi.

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas, toujours abasourdie devant l'acuité perçante de la blonde.

- Il faut par contre évidemment me donner le nom du livre… A moins que tu ne me demandes d'emprunter n'importe quel livre de la bibliothèque… Même si ce serait tout de même très bizarre…

La Gryffondor sourit machinalement, un peu plus détendue.

- En fait, il te faudra l'accord d'un professeur. Je pense que si tu demandes au professeur Flitwick, il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Ce n'est normalement pas un livre dangereux.

- Mais il se trouve dans la réserve ?

- Effectivement, c'est une forme de magie qui, sans être noire, peut être utilisée à de mauvaises fins. Une branche de la divination et des pouvoirs de visions.

- La légilimancie ?

- Oui. Je ne connais pas le nom exact du livre malheureusement. Il faudra demander à Mme Pince de te procurer un livre au sujet de l'intrusion dans les pensées et dans les rêves…

L'ennui, c'est que Madame Pince était une sacrée fouineuse et qu'elle pourrait sans doute se poser des questions au sujet de l'ouvrage. Après tout, pourquoi était-il soudainement si demandé ?

- Mais il faudra lui demander sans lui demander. Il faudra faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui t'indique de quel livre tu as besoin. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soupçonne que tu connais l'existence de l'ouvrage.

- Je comprends. Je demanderais l'autorisation pour aller dans la réserve et comme elle voudra savoir pourquoi, je dirais que c'est pour un devoir de divination… Ce n'est pas si incroyable, elle sait que je m'intéresse énormément à cette branche… Et ce sera toujours plus plausible que pour toi… Vu que tu as abandonné la divination.

Avoir une conversation aussi grave, aussi intense et aussi fine… Cela emplissait Hermione d'une excitation coupable.

- Je le ferais. Je te l'apporterais bientôt, assura la Serdaigle. Bon… Par contre je dois retourner dans la salle commune. Mark Joyces va finir par fondre de désespoir si je ne l'aide pas pour son devoir de métamorphose, indiqua-t-elle en montrant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui gardait la salle commune Serdaigle.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Merci beaucoup, Luna… Je te revaudrais ça.

- Je sais que tu l'aurais fait à ma place…

La Gryffondor esquissa un petit sourire.

- Merci… Ah, et, Luna… ?

- Je ne dirais rien, à personne.

- Merci…

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire, un signe de tête et leurs chemins se séparèrent.

A peine Hermione eut parcouru deux couloirs, qu'elle tomba sur Liam. Son corps se figea. Liam, lui continua d'avancer vers elle, son visage s'étant éclairé dès qu'il l'avait reconnue.

- Hermione ! Ça va ?

Elle plissa les yeux. Son cerveau n'arriva pas à formuler la moindre idée de réponse.

- … Hermione ?, l'appela-t-il, un peu dubitatif en passant la main devant son visage comme pour la faire réagir.

Son regard chocolat, commençant à refléter de la peine, restait irrémédiablement plongé dans le sien.

- M'as-tu menti ?, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Liam se teinta d'une incrédulité presque touchante.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'Oksana.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent encore davantage, confirmant presque les doutes d'Hermione.

- Est-ce que… tu m'as menti ?

- Je ne sors pas avec elle.

- Ce n'est plus tout à fait ma question.

- Mais ce n'est pas un mensonge, avec la question d'origine.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, s'il te plait, fatigua-t-elle.

Elle soupira, il détourna le regard pour quelques secondes avant de revenir à ses yeux.

- Toi et elle… Vous avez… ? Tu vois… ?

- Oui.

_Malefoy avait raison. _

C'est la première chose à laquelle elle songea avec horreur.

- Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te pla-

- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. J'en sais déjà bien plus que je ne le souhaiterais.

- Je t'assure, je ne nie pas ma part de responsabilité. J'étais ivre… Mais il y a plus que ça… Je pense qu'elle m'a ensorcelée.

- Je n'en doute pas !, agréa-t-elle avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

- Hermione, je peux te jurer sur ma vie que je ne l'aime pas.

- Mais peux-tu me jurer qu'elle ne t'attire pas ? Que tu n'as pas passé un bon moment ? Après tout, elle est tellement belle !, asséna-t-elle froidement sans attendre la moindre réponse.

- Ça ne compte pas pour moi !

- Alors j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus le moindre problème, assura-t-elle en secouant la tête, exaspérée. Bonne journée.

Il resta muet et elle tourna les talons.

* * *

**U**ne, deux. Une, deux. Une marche rapide, rythmée par le ressentiment et l'aigreur. Ses pieds frappaient plus le sol qu'ils ne le foulaient. Ses pas résonnaient sur la voute des hauts couloirs, se répercutant désagréablement comme un chant de colère dans le reste des salles adjacentes. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, il savait juste qui il cherchait. Et dès qu'il aurait trouvé cette personne, la situation déraperait. Il le savait déjà.

Il avait écumé les principaux lieux où il pensait le trouver : la salle commune des Serpentards, la Grande-Salle, la bibliothèque, les couloirs nord près du parc. Le Serpentard s'était rendu introuvable. La seule solution à ce problème aurait été qu'il ait implosé et qu'il se soit dispersé aux quatre vents… Cela dit cette hypothèse restait peu probable.

C'est au moment même où son esprit commençait à divaguer que la silhouette de sa cible attrapa ses prunelles.

_Drago Malefoy. _

- Malefoy !, cria-t-il sans plus de cérémonies. J'ai à te parler !

Drago se détourna de l'arche en pierre à laquelle il était adossé, peu intéressé par la personne qui s'avançait vers lui. Cela dit, on pouvait nettement percevoir une certaine curiosité quant à la colère flagrante de son congénère.

- Commence à utiliser plus de politesse et on verra.

- La ferme.

Les yeux du Serpentard brillèrent d'irritation.

- Je peux savoir quel venin tu es encore allé répandre auprès d'Hermione ?

Le visage de Drago s'éclaira et il esquissa un sourire sournois.

- Le venin de la vérité, Blake. Ne commence pas à blâmer les autres pour tes propres actes.

- Tu n'avais aucun droit de parler de ce secret. Il ne t'appartenait pas.

- Les secrets appartiennent à ceux qui les connaissent, mon vieux. Au lieu de couiner, tu ferais mieux de te comporter en homme et d'assumer.

- Cela ne te regarde PAS !, explosa Liam.

- Mais cela la regardait, elle.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu te souciais d'Hermione ! Sale enfoiré ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était la blesser, cria le Serdaigle, proche de la violence physique.

- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée et ça n'est pas ton affaire.

- Ce n'était pas la tienne non plus pour commencer !

Liam bouillait de rage. Il aurait pu le frapper. Lui casser la figure. Lui faire avaler ses dents et son sourire sadique.

- Cela ne voulait rien dire à mes yeux ! Oksana n'est qu'une pauvre trainée : j'étais saoul et pas dans mon état normal… D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle n'y est pas pour rien !

Drago s'esclaffa.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas, ironisa-t-il la voix triomphante. Elle t'a probablement violé, Blake. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas : tu n'es qu'une pauvre lavette.

Liam sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de Drago.

- Je te conseille de cesser de mettre le nez dans mes affaires, Malefoy. Si tu te mêles une nouvelle fois de ma vie, je te jure que je te tuerais.

Le regard rieur de Drago bascula dans la froideur la plus incisive.

- Je n'aime pas bien qu'on me menace, Blake… Et cette affaire me concerne entièrement, figure-toi, puisque c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé Oksana. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu plaisais naturellement à une fille pareille ? Et c'est toi qui es tombé dans le panneau, tout seul, comme un grand. Crois-moi, Oksana n'a besoin d'aucun subterfuge pour piéger les pauvres boulets comme toi qui n'attendent que de plonger leurs bouts dans des vagins serrés.

Liam, ulcéré, ne parvint même pas à articuler le moindre mot.

- Maintenant, si tu as fini ta liste de reproches infondés, j'aimerais que tu retournes jouer avec le pauvre engin que tu as entre les jambes. J'ai bien mieux à faire que d'écouter tes petits sanglots pathétiques.

Le Serdaigle planta sa baguette dans son torse, cette fois-ci sans la moindre maîtrise sur lui-même. D'un geste leste, Drago positionna la sienne sur sa gorge, l'y enfonçant allègrement.

- Je ne te conseille pas de continuer ton manège, Blake.

- Je me demande bien, Malefoy, pourquoi tu fais tout ça… Tu crois peut-être que me causer du tort te permettra de mettre Hermione dans ton lit… ?, siffla Liam, dément.

Drago faiblit l'infime instant d'une microseconde.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Que tu la veux au point de la séparer du moindre être humain qui l'approche ? Je le vois dans tes pauvres yeux de détraqué, murmura Blake, comme s'adressant à la personne la plus stupide de la planète.

Il se rapprocha encore davantage du Serpentard, leurs yeux se striant comme deux ennemis mortels.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais… ? Hein, _Drago_… ? Qu'elle t'aime comme elle m'aime moi ? Qu'elle ait envie de toi comme elle a envie de moi… ? _Qu'elle te veuille ? Qu'elle y pense la nuit… ?_

- Tu me ferais presque de la peine, siffla le Serpentard d'une voix sarcastique, toute patience perdue.

- C'est toi qui me fais de la peine, Malefoy… La triste vérité, c'est que tu la veux et _qu'elle te hait. _

- La ferme, murmura-t-il presque, la voix dans les tréfonds de la froideur.

- Alors QUOI ? _Les secrets appartiennent à ceux qui les connaissent_, Malefoy !

Cela se passa en l'espace d'un clignement d'yeux. Le poing du Serpentard vint s'écraser contre le visage du Serdaigle qui manqua de s'effondrer. Même si ce dernier était assez sonné, il ne lui fallut que quelques dizaines de secondes pour se rassembler et infliger à Drago le même sort.

Ils étaient sur le point de recommencer quand Rogue arriva au pas de course dans le couloir.

- Séparez-vous ! Séparez-vous, vous dis-je !, hurla-t-il de sa voix glaciale. Mr Blake, retournez à vos dortoirs immédiatement, je vous ferais connaître mon opinion sur un tel comportement dans la soirée, croyez-moi ! Quant à vous, Mr Malefoy, suivez-moi immédiatement dans mon bureau, je vais me charger de faire rentrer du plomb dans votre cervelle !

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et rangèrent leurs baguettes, aussi verts de rage l'un que l'autre. Ils s'exécutèrent malgré tout, bien conscients qu'une bagarre comme celle-là pouvait les faire renvoyer une bonne semaine.

Drago suivit le professeur et Blake tourna les talons.

Ce n'était pas fini.

* * *

_**T**oi entre toutes les personnes, j'aurais préféré que tu m'épargnes une telle humiliation.  
Pourtant, je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer. C'est moi qui t'ai entrainé dans cette situation.  
Et j'ai fait pire avec le maître chanteur, je l'ai laissé me toucher, je l'ai embrassé…  
Peut-être est-ce ma punition pour oser te juger alors que je suis moi-même plus basse que terre. _

Dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur les colonnes de son lit, Hermione se laissait abattre lentement mais sûrement. Elle savait que penser à d'aussi obscures idées n'était pas la plus brillante chose à faire. Mais il fallait faire le deuil de cette histoire avec Liam, désormais définitivement terminée.

Ce qui l'affligeait le plus, c'était de savoir que Liam lui avait menti alors que Malefoy lui avait dit la vérité –certes pour la blesser-.

Il aurait suffit qu'il la prenne à part, qu'ils en parlent, qu'il lui avoue tout de suite sans que toutes ces rumeurs s'en mêlent. Sans qu'elle ait à lui poser la question, sans qu'il lui mente, sans qu'elle découvre son mensonge…

Bref, tout aurait pu, tout aurait _dû_ se passer différemment… C'était cette vérité qui martelait ses tempes.

La porte claqua, la faisant se redresser mollement. Avait-elle le courage d'aller l'affronter ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Malgré tout, ses pieds la conduisirent presque machinalement à la porte de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit. Malefoy était dos à elle, au centre de la pièce.

- Tu es fier de toi, j'imagine ?

Il se retourna vers elle, c'est là qu'elle vit. Son visage d'une peau habituellement diaphane et immaculée portait un bleu lui dévorant la joue. La commissure de ses lèvres était légèrement ensanglantée. Cette vision la tétanisa. Alors il n'était pas invincible…

Cette idée emporta tout sur son passage, l'empêchant de formuler la moindre pensée.

Malefoy la fixa quelques instants sans rien dire avant de se rapprocher d'elle en contournant un fauteuil. Malgré son calme évident, il semblait encore porter les signes d'une immense colère sur son corps. Ses épaules étaient tendues, ses mains crispées, sa mâchoire contractée et les muscles de ses bras saillaient encore devant une menace vraisemblablement invisible.

- Sois satisfaite, dit-il simplement.

Il attrapa brusquement son poignet et colla sa main contre sa joue tuméfiée. Elle brûlait.

- C'est à cause de toi que j'ai reçu ce coup.

- Je suis assez certaine que tu t'es débrouillé seul pour le recevoir.

Il resserra l'emprise de ses doigts sur sa main. Elle s'en dégagea violemment, sans pitié pour sa joue qui dût souffrir de la brusquerie de son geste. A vrai dire, peu importait. Elle aurait aimé lui infliger cette blessure elle-même.

- _Tu es allé trop loin_, Malefoy.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- J'ai joué dans les règles du pari, répondit-il sans émotion.

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

- Tu veux déclarer forfait ?

Il ne parut même pas s'en réjouir.

- Je ne vois même plus ce que cela changerait que j'abdique. Tu vas finir par me tuer, que je gagne ou que je perde ce pari. T'en rends-tu au moins compte ?

Drago s'éloigna d'elle, sans un mot et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Tu as détruit ma vie. Je ne sais plus ce qui pourra te satisfaire sinon cela, maintenant. Tu me voles tout. Tu brises tout sur ton passage. Je ne veux plus être associée à toi d'une quelconque manière.

Il y eut un long silence. Quelques craquètements du feu vinrent interrompre la tension palpable. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sérieusement se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était complètement éteint, sans vie. Inerte. Ses yeux ne renvoyaient plus la moindre émotion. Il restait vide, muet, comme statufié. Que s'était-il passé ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as fait un pacte. Tu dois le respecter, débita-t-il comme un robot.

- Je sais.

- Je n'arrêterai pas.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais rien, asséna-t-il soudain, la voix toujours très sereine. Tu crois tout savoir mais tu ne sais rien du tout. La vérité t'échappe.

Mais de quoi diable parlait-il ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu fais allusion. Il n'y a aucun mensonge ici. Seulement une vérité que nous connaissons tous les deux fort bien. Tu me hais pour des raisons bornées et intolérantes et je te méprise pour ça. Comme tu ne supportes pas d'être méprisé, tu tentes ridiculement de te venger en me torturant de toutes les manières possibles. C'est le plan immature qu'a imaginé ton esprit tordu et déséquilibré.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, persévéra-t-il sans rebondir sur le moindre des mots délibérément provocants qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- Alors explique-moi.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Il faut juste que tu saches que je n'arrêterai pas. Pas maintenant. Tu vas perdre, Granger. Et je me fous des conséquences.

- C'est juste ça, ce que je suis censée ignorer ? A quel point tu as envie de gagner pour achever de m'humilier de la plus complète des manières ?

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tu ne comprends rien.

_Tu ne m'accepterais jamais comme je suis si je ne te brisais pas d'abord. Je suis obligé de faire ça. Je suis obligé de te montrer l'étendue du mal. Du mal que je fais._

- Tu expliques très mal, fit-elle la réflexion en se mettant face à lui.

Il gardait les yeux résolument fermés. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond et elle se détesta de le remarquer : elle se détesta de ne pas en tirer parti. Non, au lieu de ça, elle se posait des questions sur son bourreau. Elle se souciait de son tortionnaire. Était-ce l'une de ses nouvelles manipulations pour la tourner encore en ridicule ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui et il était vraiment capable de manœuvrer dans la faiblesse pour la frapper encore plus fort.

- Je ne me laisserais plus faire, Malefoy. Si tu me touches, je me battrais, je n'hésiterais plus à te tuer. Tout le reste m'indiffère, tu m'as déjà tout pris.

Il ouvrit les yeux avant de la regarder quelques instants. Lentement, il se redressa et la dépassa de sa tête et demi de haut, bien trop proche d'elle. Et tout en longueur, il approcha ses doigts de la bouche d'Hermione. Et l'effleura.

Pétrifiée, elle ne parvint pas à esquisser de retraite, laissant son corps démentir les mots qu'elle venait tout juste de prononcer. La pulpe de ses doigts caressait doucement celle de ses lèvres… prenant le temps d'en dessiner les contours, de s'arrêter sur leur forme si ourlée et agréable pour les yeux. Elles étaient douces, tièdes. Ses doigts étaient plus frais mais le contact les rendait brûlants.

Ils glissèrent ensuite sur son menton, sa gorge, jusqu'à son épaule dont il prit possession de sa paume. Son emprise était des plus sereines mais elle imposait une espèce de fermeté inconnue de son langage corporel. Une fermeté sans violence, sans brutalité.

Son autre main vint s'apposer sur l'autre épaule et les deux, dans une danse identique, la défirent de sa veste. Ses gestes semblaient aussi doux que si elle avait été en porcelaine. Le vêtement tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Toujours lentement, ses doigts parvinrent au premier bouton de sa chemise… Et un par un, il les défit, la délestant de ce nouveau vêtement. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi tétanisée de toute sa vie. Pourtant, il n'avait lancé aucun sortilège contre elle, ni de pétrification, ni d'entrave. Elle n'avait pas bu, rien mangé de particulier et quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était encore en train de l'avertir d'arrêter ses fourberies. Non, la vérité, c'était qu'elle aurait dû être en pleine possession de ses moyens mais qu'étrangement du ciment coulait dans ses veines. Du ciment chaud, d'ailleurs. Ou plutôt du métal. Oui, du métal chaud, fiévreux. Perlé de lave.

Il passa ses bras derrière son dos et ses doigts vinrent délier l'attache de son soutien-gorge, passant doucement les coudes d'Hermione par-dessous pour évincer complètement le dernier vêtement couvrant son buste. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se produire. Le sous-vêtement alla rejoindre la chemise et la veste, déjà au sol. Les yeux fixés sur ses épaules, elle crut y voir passer un imperceptible frisson.

Le froid vint aussitôt hâler sa poitrine et ses extrémités se dressèrent involontairement. Hermione croisa les bras sur son buste, les joues rouges et le cœur battant.

- Ferme les yeux.

Curieusement, elle ne discuta pas cet ordre. Probablement car il n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'elle avait protégé sa poitrine de son regard à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Et aussi, certainement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir un malheur de plus lui arriver.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et l'incitèrent à avancer. Elle s'exécuta, se retrouvant probablement à nouveau au centre de la pièce. Lentement, il tourna autour d'elle, pour se retrouver derrière… Et ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules jusqu'à ses avant-bras, semblant juste les frôler… Puis jusqu'à ses flancs, y dessinant des ombres sans contours. Alors qu'elle frissonnait, sans vraiment savoir s'il s'agissait de plaisir ou de dégout, ses doigts vinrent explorer son ventre. Des tressautements secouaient ses muscles, la pressant davantage contre lui.

Ses paumes finirent par remonter doucement le long de ses côtes, et vinrent calmement ôter ses bras de son buste. Il ne s'agissait que d'obstacles pour lui. Alors, avec la douceur du diable, ses mains vinrent soupeser ses seins. Le cœur d'Hermione sembla s'arrêter.

Lentement, il serra ses doigts, les empoignant, les caressant. Hermione était complètement glacée. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Ses deux pouces venaient insister sur ses pointes durcies, les titillant tout en langueur. Elle sentit son souffle chaud s'alourdir dans sa nuque, se rapprocher, et sa bouche et son nez se glisser dans le creux de son cou. Sa respiration se faisait profonde et rapide à la fois : elle en déduisit rapidement qu'il était excité par ce qu'il lui faisait.

Pire encore… une chaleur se réveillait dans son ventre, à elle-aussi…

Ses mains semblaient la posséder tout entière, la parcourir comme des vagues froides et chaudes à la fois. La pulpe de ses doigts la frôlait, s'enfonçait dans sa peau pour la quitter et y revenir à chaque fois. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient de plus en plus, emportées. Involontairement, elle pencha sa tête en arrière, venant la déposer sur son épaule. Leurs joues se touchaient, leurs bouches semblaient à présent si proches…

Elle avait le sentiment de participer à quelque chose d'infiniment mauvais, et de tellement juste à la fois. Tout se mélangeait. Il était bien plus doux et tendre qu'habituellement, et ses sensations la perdaient dans un abîme de doute. Il n'y avait aucune réelle signification à ce qui arrivait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier vraiment.

Il semblait avoir compris ce qu'elle avait dit auparavant : qu'il était allé trop loin et, somme toute, qu'en la brusquant il n'arriverait à rien… A présent, ses gestes n'étaient empreints que de calme et de maîtrise.

Elle laissa son nez caresser sa mâchoire, de haut en bas, soupirant de plus belle alors qu'il intensifiait son emprise sur son buste.

Et, c'est probablement là qu'ils perdirent véritablement tous les deux le contrôle de ce qui arrivait. Hermione ne tint plus et rouvrit les yeux, se libérant doucement de son étreinte pour se tourner vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables, profonds.

Brièvement, ils s'attardèrent sur sa bouche et elle sut aussitôt ce qu'il voulait. Il pencha son visage vers le sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire, sentant son cœur s'immobiliser et enfler dans sa poitrine. Ses mains vinrent aussitôt s'enquérir de sa chevelure et la pressèrent davantage contre lui. Hermione, quant à elle, laissa les siennes agripper sa chemise et elle répondit à son baiser, avec le sentiment de ne pouvoir faire autrement.

Quelque chose les enchainait à cette position, à cette emprise de l'un sur l'autre. Leurs bouches se mouvaient doucement, comme guidées par un secret enfoui. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent en même temps, laissant passer leurs langues qui vinrent toutes deux se trouver.

Il l'avait déjà embrassé mais elle n'avait jamais répondu comme ça, et quoi qu'il en fut, cela n'avait jamais rien eu à voir avec ce qui se passait à présent.

Leurs langues ne se battaient pas : elles ne s'escrimaient pas, ni ne se confrontaient. Elles se caressaient, simplement. Lorsque que leurs deux visages se quittèrent, leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau.

Il était impossible de comprendre ce qui arrivait et ils restèrent longuement à s'observer, chacun perdus dans l'instant qui les dévorait tout entier.

C'est lui qui bougea en premier, libérant l'une de ses mains et la plongeant dans sa poche. D'un geste calme, il en sortit une chainette. Il fallut un certain temps à Hermione pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Lentement, il la passa autour de son cou et attacha les deux extrémités avec l'aide de son autre main. Le bout de métal froid vint tomber sur la naissance de sa poitrine et lui arracha un frisson.

Enfin, il recula tranquillement et se pencha, ramassant ses affaires. Lentement, il passa le sous-vêtement autour de son buste et vint l'accrocher dans son dos : elle nota alors, dans son esprit complètement anesthésié, qu'il était très précautionneux. Ses doigts vinrent remonter en une simple caresse chacune des bretelles sur ses épaules. Il attrapa ensuite un de ses bras, y passant une manche de la chemise : elle l'aida, sans s'en rendre compte, et enfila son autre main dans l'autre manche.

D'un geste leste, il finit par ramasser sa veste et la déposa précautionneusement sur le bras du fauteuil.

Son regard perforait le sien. Ils se jaugèrent ainsi longtemps avant qu'elle ne réalise que sa chemise demeurait encore ouverte… Elle porta alors ses doigts aux boutons et les attacha, un à un, sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait, ses yeux toujours dans les siens.

- Tu as compris… ?

Elle n'arriva pas à agréer ou à contester. Que venait-il de se produire, au juste ?

- Non.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement.

- En tout cas, n'approche plus d'autres hommes. Parce que je te ferais encore du mal.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal..., nia-t-elle stupidement, hagarde, en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Peut-être ne savait-elle plus très bien le différencier du bien, cependant. Il ne répondit pas, le visage impassible. Elle finit par rejoindre sa chambre, sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle en referma la porte, un souvenir lointain l'envahit.

_« Jouer avec un Serpentard est un passe-temps risqué, vous savez… ? On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Le pire, le meilleur... Tout se confond, et à la fin, on ne sait plus vraiment si on nous fait du mal… et si oui, si ce mal ne nous fait pas du bien… »_


	12. Chapitre X

**Cind3rella :** je suis contente de voir que Liam suscite des interrogations ! et j'espère que tout va s'éclairer par la suite… ! merci pour ta review !

**Audrey : **et bien la-voilà, héhé ! elle est courte mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**callipsae : **eh bah héhé, je suis ravie que ça t'aie autant plu ! j'ai beaucoup apprécié moi-même l'écriture de leur rixe ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**btania : **sa douceur détonne, hein… ? Je pense qu'il en est capable, quand il le veut lui-même… merci pour la review !

**malawiwi : **hahahaha ! qui sait si elle va être une vilaine, vilaine fille ! j'aime ton état d'esprit ! merci pour la review !

**LittleRock14 : **mais de rien ! j'essaie toujours de répondre aux reviews ! Après tout, si j'en « réclame », il vaut mieux que je réponde quand mes lecteurs me posent des questions ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite maintenant !

**Ellie : **Ah, Drago sait faire preuve de maîtrise parfois, notamment lorsqu'il a tout à y gagner… Merci beaucoup pour celle belle review :) et la suite maintenant !

**Minnie35 :** ah et bien merci ! je suis ravie qu'elle t'aie plu ! la suite, tout de suite :)

* * *

Your subtleties, they strangle me,  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants, and all the needs,  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving,  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted, on this evening, I give the final blow.

[…]

A falling star, least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

[…]

Now I'm on my own side, it's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind, it's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside now you're the first to know.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight.

_It Ends Tonight - _The All-American Rejects

* * *

_Prodrome sibyllin, sombre-rêve, songe-creux. Grelot de cauchemar. Eh, charmeuse, eh, virago. Viens à moi, tes complaintes emplies de narcose jusqu'au fond de la gorge. Viens cartomancienne, viens. Illusions, erreurs, augures. Habile griot bleu, diable de pythie. Pythonisse qui serpente. Viens croupie, viens apogée : grandes mégères, lointaines harpies. Du poison. Du venin de furie. Trahis le malin. Frelate. Défigure, corromps, déforme… Altérée que tu es. Immondes contes. Adversité, souche, inanité. Viens torpeur, viens. Servile !_

_Putride. Putride._

_Rhiannon vient te dévorer !_

**C**hapitre **X**

**E**lle s'adossa contre ses oreillers moelleux en soupirant une fois de plus. L'eau avait lavé son corps pendant des heures : elle s'était glissée entre ses lourdes couvertures et son pyjama propre frottait sa peau dans une caresse douce. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon pour s'installer dans le confort le plus céleste, c'était indéniable.

Son cœur battait à la manière d'un tambourin affolé. Elle sentait encore ses mains glisser le long de sa peau, la frôler, la heurter de blandices vénéneuses.

Le fait qu'il sache se montrer si calme suscitait une tension et surtout révélait une qualité qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu lui connaître : la capacité de la traiter avec une sorte de respect. C'était vraiment étrange : les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit n'étaient pas assez forts… Ils n'étaient pas assez bons : « incroyable », mais non, ce n'était pas « incroyable ». Ce n'était pas « inconcevable », ni « invraisemblable » ... Ce n'était pas « inimaginable » ou « impensable »… C'était au-delà de tout cela. La vérité ne s'atteignait qu'après avoir mis ces mots bout-à-bout pour former le sentier de l'absurde, conduisant inéluctablement à la porte de la folie.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire : sa tête tournait en migraines lourdes, à lui en faire oublier jusqu'à son nom, pour ne plus qu'en garder un. _Drago Malefoy_.

Toujours plus terrible, s'acharnant avec la ruse d'un dément. Ce qu'il lui avait infligé ne s'apaiserait pas, elle le savait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, dire, ou même s'évertuer à penser, rien ne pourrait changer quoi que ce soit. Il faudrait un temps fou avant qu'elle ne s'écume de cette sensation. Il l'avait retournée contre elle-même.

Et elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça, cela l'obsédait, la faisait tanguer au dessus du vide. Sa bouche. Sa langue. Sa bouche. Sa langue. Ses mains. Ses yeux. Torrentueux. Sa bouche. Tout, véhément, volcanique.

_Mais tu n'as pas fini de me pourrir ? Tu n'as pas fini de me pourrir jusqu'à la moelle ? Laisse-moi mourir en paix. _

Sa langue. Sa bouche.

Ses mains. Ses yeux.

* * *

**L**e front contre le chambranle, il écoutait le silence. La folie le guettait dangereusement. Son comportement n'avait pas la moindre explication. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans sa tête, encore et encore, il n'arrivait pas à se saisir lui-même.

Mais il n'y avait aucune rationalité à tout ça, il le savait. Toute logique avait quitté les bancs de son esprit depuis des années à présent. Pourtant… Peut-être existait-il une raison ? Une origine à tous ces comportements… ? De quoi était née cette tendresse inconnue ? Il ne s'était jamais connu de tels gestes.

Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu aussi mal qu'en la voyant avec un autre que lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de jaloux, ni quelqu'un de réellement possessif… Quoique. Possessif, certainement. Il n'avait jamais aimé partager.

D'une certaine manière, et maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse s'éloigner de lui : il n'avait jamais songé qu'on puisse la lui voler. Personne n'avait jamais voulu d'elle et elle s'était isolée du monde, ces derniers mois. Et curieusement, cela l'avait rendue peut-être plus intéressante aux yeux d'un autre qui ne l'avait jamais regardée auparavant. Auprès de cette saleté, de ce faux-jeton de Blake. L'idée était rageante. Il avait eu tant de temps pour se l'accaparer mais son orgueil l'en avait empêché. Quelque part, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pour lui.

Il devenait fou, avec elle. Tout ce qui n'avait été à l'origine qu'un jeu, dérapait à présent en une valse mortelle. Certes, il lui faisait un mal indéniable, mais elle ne se doutait probablement pas à quel point elle le torturait aussi. Elle désirait tant s'échapper…

Mais cette fois, cela avait été différent. Il avait été différent. Peut-être apeuré. Et même sans vouloir le montrer, sa frayeur s'était inscrite dans ses gestes, dans la moindre de ses caresses. Il ne pouvait plus la faire fuir davantage : elle se serait envolée comme un petit oiseau à l'approche du chat.

Alors, il avait été calme. Incroyablement maître de lui-même. Et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé : l'oiseau avait accepté de jouer avec le chat. Elle s'était laissée faire, laissée prendre des coups de pattes, une emprise implacable, contre la promesse d'une remise en liberté.

Jamais indemne, mais délicieusement atteinte.

Ses seins dans ses paumes, son corps frêle entre ses bras : sa bouche contre la sienne. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait accepté l'emprisonnement et il y avait pris affreusement gout.

Il était inenvisageable qu'elle s'enfuie. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'enfermer, quelque part, dans une prison obscure où personne n'irait la chercher. Il n'y avait que ce moyen pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés, qu'elle renonce à ses principes pour s'abandonner.

Elle ne consentirait probablement jamais à s'offrir à lui, et auquel cas… N'est-ce pas… ? Pourtant, ce qui s'était passé pouvait prouver l'inverse, mais elle était trop flottante pour qu'il puisse se rassurer avec cette étreinte.

Les yeux en plein orage, il se décolla du bois et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, attrapant au passage son archet. D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir son violoncelle et l'installa entre ses jambes. Il posa l'instrument sur ses cordes et appuya fortement, pour oublier.

* * *

**- M**erci beaucoup, Luna. Vraiment, murmura Hermione, presque tremblante.

Entre ses mains reposait un lourd ouvrage brun. Le temps avait laissé son empreinte sur le grimoire, le tachetant de marques grisâtres et de parcelles usées.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Hermione. Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider, répondit simplement Luna avec son habituel sourire.

Hermione retourna le livre pour en voir la couverture : dans le vieux cuir était gravé des inscriptions illisibles. D'après la forme des caractères et leurs traits à la fois ronds, pleins et anguleux, ce devait probablement être l'alphabet gotique _(1)_ : elle se pencha davantage dessus, essayant de décrypter la signification du titre du livre. Cela devait forcément avoir son importance. Malheureusement, elle n'avait encore jamais vraiment pratiqué cet alphabet. Elle retrouva non sans peine la première syllabe, « hin », mais elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de sa signification.

- _Hindar_.

Hermione laissa ses yeux venir plonger dans ceux de la Serdaigle avec la plus grande surprise.

- _Hindar_ : derrière, au-delà, dedans. C'est du gotique.

- Tu sais le comprendre ?, s'étonna Hermione.

- Je sais juste lire certains glyphes. C'était un coup de chance.

La Gryffondor ne parvint pas à relâcher son regard, ses prunelles s'emparant d'un fond admiratif. Un peu inquiète toutefois, elle finit par laisser glisser ses yeux sur l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit au hasard.

- Ce n'est quand même pas écrit en gotique, à l'intérieur ?

- Non, c'est bien en anglais… Je pense juste la couverture est authentique, alors que les pages intérieures sont des traductions récentes.

- C'est curieux…

- Mme Pince m'a dit que beaucoup de livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard étaient du même type… Surtout la section sud sur l'histoire magique égyptienne… Beaucoup de livres ont été retranscrits du copte _(2)._

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû y penser… En tout cas, encore merci.

- De rien, répéta machinalement Luna. Je te laisse à ta lecture…

Hermione lui adressa un signe d'approbation et de remerciement avant de la regarder s'éloigner et tourner à l'autre bout du couloir. Entre ses doigts se tenait l'arme qui lui avait manqué pendant de longs mois, cette année.

Il y avait pourtant ce doute, immiscé en elle depuis qu'il s'était passé cette _chose bizarre_ avec Malefoy. Cette saleté de scrupule familier qui revenait à la charge lui écrabouiller les entrailles. Elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ses valeurs… Et elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Juste avec lui. Juste, pouvoir, quelques minutes seulement, en faire son exutoire à son tour.

Impossible.

Mais le temps pressait : elle ne devait pas rester dans ce couloir, aux yeux et aux oreilles de tous. Personne à part Luna ne devait la voir avec ce livre. Même si de toute manière, personne ne lui aurait posé de question. Voir Hermione Granger avec un livre à la main n'était pas un spectacle extraordinaire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Pour autant, une seule paire d'yeux l'inquiétait. Elle ne traina pas et sortit sa baguette. D'un seul coup de celle-ci, elle fit rétrécir l'ouvrage et le glissa dans son sac à bandoulière.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit sûr où lire… Dans sa chambre, c'était bien trop risqué. Dans la salle-commune des Gryffondor, elle n'aurait pas été tranquille non plus… En fait, le seul endroit ou personne n'aurait pu la trouver, c'était la salle-sur-demande.

Rapidement, elle parcourut les couloirs puis les escaliers afin de rejoindre le septième étage. Là, elle passa plusieurs fois de suite au bord du mur et attendit que le charme fasse son œuvre. Bientôt, une vieille porte lui apparut et elle pénétra à l'intérieur après avoir vérifié par maintes fois si les couloirs étaient bien déserts.

Elle avait demandé une salle où elle pouvait lire en paix sans ne jamais être dérangée. La salle-sur-demande s'était alors transformée en une pièce moyenne, munie d'une cheminée et d'énormes fauteuils à l'apparence fort-dodue.

Émerveillée par ce bijou de la magie, elle s'installa dans le siège le plus proche du feu et sortit l'ouvrage afin de commencer sa lecture.

La page de garde portait des arabesques noires, fines et élégantes : dans ces dernières se dessinaient des feuilles d'érable et d'acanthe. Au centre, il y avait un œil assez bien dessiné. Quand on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait s'apercevoir que les traits formant ses contours étaient des mots.

_« Totas noctes somniamus. Noctivagus. Noctividus. Noctabundus. Noctulius. Nocturnus. Noctuvigilus. Nocumentum. Nocuus. » _

_« Nous avons des rêves des nuits entières. Qui erre pendant la nuit. Qui voit pendant la nuit. Qui voyage pendant la nuit. Qui veille pendant la nuit. Qui agit dans les ténèbres pendant la nuit. Qui veille la nuit. Ce qui nuit. Vil, qui fait du mal. »_

La boucle se répétait. Toujours les mêmes mots, dans le désordre, mais les mêmes. Hermione tourna la page. En lettres rondes était écrit Ternon Owlen. Ce devait être l'auteur. En dessous, un petit paragraphe se présentait.

_« Humble lecteur, cet ouvrage vous guidera dans l'art divinatoire d'outre-barrière. Les premiers chapitres s'offrant à vous traitent des études divinatoires de pénétration et de vision : l'occlumancie et la légilimancie. Les derniers chapitres seront quant à eux consacrés à l'oniromancie (l'étude des rêves) : l'ambomancie et la solumancie y seront traitées. _

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous laisse entamer la préface de Celse Van Pyren. »_

Mais Hermione passa les pages jusqu'au sommaire afin de chercher le chapitre qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle se rendit page 82.

_« Oniromanciens, ou s'essayant :_

_Du rêve jusqu'à la manipulation. »_

_L'ambomancie est une branche parallèle à la légilimancie. Interdite depuis 1950 (Décret XII des Turénéens), car déclarée comme forme de magie noire, elle est encore parfois utilisée par les aurors, ou en médicomagie pour soigner les comas magiques._

_Le terme Ambomancie (du latin ambo, «autre») désigne l'infiltration d'un ou de plusieurs tiers (appelés les alter-rêveurs ou les éveillants) dans l'esprit d'une ou de plusieurs personnes endormies (appelés les dormeurs ou les rêveurs)._

_Il faut savoir que cette technique ancienne peut causer des dommages si elle est mal exécutée : les alter-rêveurs ou les dormeurs peuvent en subir tous deux les conséquences. Cette méthode n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère et, illégale à fortiori, nous tâcherons surtout ici d'en expliquer le fonctionnement théorique. En aucun cas nous n'encourageons nos lecteurs à pratiquer cet art._

_Ce que les Ambomanciens débutants doivent d'abord connaitre :_

Hermione interrompit sa lecture, manquant de s'exclamer. L'auteur stipulait la ligne précédente qu'il n'encourageait pas à la pratique de cette technique, puis se contredisait la ligne suivante… Ambomanciens débutants… Si ce n'était pas un cours pratique, qu'était-ce ?!

_- Il doit exister un lien entre le dormeur et l'alter-rêveur (il faut au moins qu'il y ait eu contact visuel ou tactile). C'est essentiel pour créer la connexion nécessaire au nouveau rêve._

_- Il est inutile de commencer par des situations trop compliquées : le tout est de rester maître des éléments introduits dans l'esprit du dormeur._

_- Attention aux excès : éviter scènes d'horreur trop intenses (ne pas maximiser l'acuité des sens, à ces moments là), scènes de violences, scènes de torture mentale ou de mort._

_Merlin ! _C'était un mode d'emploi destiné à apprendre à des bourreaux comment torturer leurs victimes.

_L'Ambomancie ne cause aucun dommage physique mais peut perpétrer certains traumatismes si l'alter-rêveur ne maîtrise pas son univers à la perfection. C'est donc un art à parfaire à tous les instants : un seul manque de vigilance peut conduire à de graves conséquences._

_[…]_

_ Comment créer son rêve ? _

_Il faut tout d'abord choisir un décor ou en créer un : partez d'une base de construction vide, sans couleur ni sensation et ajoutez-y les éléments souhaités. Des bases d'études divinatoires sont souvent utiles à ce procédé._

_[…]_

_S'introduire dans l'esprit du dormeur._

_Des bases de légilimancie sont indispensables à cette procédure._

_Il faut tout d'abord créer un contact physique de quelques instants pour « s'harmoniser » avec le rythme de sommeil de l'endormi. Il faut prendre son temps, cette étape est essentielle. Il est important de garder les yeux fermés durant cet exercice. Une fois ceci fait, il faut relâcher contact et si possible, s'asseoir non-loin du dormeur. A présent, l'infiltration peut commencer._

A cette lecture, le coeur d'Hermione s'accéléra : _un contact physique de quelques instants_. L'idée qu'il ait pu la toucher tandis qu'elle dormait lui donnait des sueurs froides.

_[…]_

_Défenses du dormeur. Notions de Solumancie._

_La Solumancie (du latin solus, « seul ») est le seul moyen de défense pour un endormi. Des bases d'Occlumancie sont nécessaires à la pratique de cet exercice._

_Les prochaines étapes doivent se réaliser éveillé :_

_Il faut tout d'abord se créer un Gardien. Un Gardien est une sorte de soldat de l'esprit auquel on peut faire appel afin qu'il défende notre « territoire ». Il s'agit en fait d'une image qu'on a fait sienne, se faisant, cela peut être un humain, un animal, une créature de votre invention… Le panel de choix n'est pas limité. La plupart du temps, pour une efficacité maximale, on recommande de choisir un Gardien humain pour commencer. Il faut donc imaginer la personne voulue (fictive ou réelle) de la manière la plus personnelle possible. Il faut y concentrer toutes ses pensées puis les rendre fortes. Ce procédé, très abstrait, est difficile à décrire. La méthode la plus probante pour parvenir à un résultat tangible est la suivante : créer un être dont on est persuadé de l'invincibilité. L'esprit fera le reste. _

_[Si l'Ambomancie est expérimentée sur vous contre votre gré et que vous connaissez l'identité de la personne concernée, assurez-vous de choisir votre Gardien en fonction de cette personne. Évidemment, vous pouvez changer de Gardien à chaque nouveau rêve, et nous vous encourageons à le faire : c'est le meilleur moyen de déstabiliser votre éveillant et de l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins.]_

_Une fois le Gardien pensé, imaginé, et finalement créé, il faut dès à présent y songer le plus possible. Régulièrement dans la journée, il faut se rappeler de son existence, et la nourrir de nouvelles pensées : attribuer un nom par exemple est l'une des étapes les plus importantes si le Gardien est fictif. Puis, il faut l'envisager dans différents contextes, réfléchir aux gestes qu'il peut exécuter, aux armes (psychiques ou matérielles) qu'il peut porter et user. Toutes ces manœuvres font exister le Gardien dans votre esprit et plus il s'imprègnera dans les différentes parties de vos pensées, plus il gagnera en force. On peut finalement commencer à l'écouter, puis à dialoguer avec lui. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue toutefois que ce Gardien est fictif. Ce n'est qu'une représentation formulée par votre esprit de ce qui est le plus apte à le préserver. Ce n'est pas une création magique, et en aucun cas le Solumancien ne doit s'enfermer dans sa propre tête. Les dangers d'une telle technique ? Basculer dans la schizophrénie. Si le sujet de base est bien conscient que son Gardien n'est qu'une barrière personnelle qu'il a créé, il n'a aucun souci à se faire. _

_[…]_

_Dernière étape : à présent, l'heure est venue d'essayer le Gardien sur le potentiel Ambomancien. Dès lors que l'on ressent une intrusion dans son rêve –et elle existe toujours en cas d'Ambomancie exercée sur un esprit, même si elle peut demeurer des plus furtives...-, l'esprit invoque alors aussitôt son gardien. Ce dernier ne peut pas être présent dans tous les rêves, au risque de compromettre la santé mentale de son propre sujet. Ainsi, l'esprit repousse inconsciemment le Gardien tant que le dormeur ne perçoit pas « d'intrusion »._

_Si le Gardien apparait, vous êtes effectivement sous l'emprise d'un Ambomancien. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne tardera pas à se matérialiser lui-même (ou sous une autre apparence) dans votre rêve et lui-seul saura attaquer votre Gardien. Nous précisons toutefois que le Gardien ne protège l'esprit qu'envers des attaques d'un Ambomancien. Si ce dernier ne fait qu'escale dans votre esprit, sans y semer le trouble, il sera plus difficile pour votre gardien de l'en extraire : le Gardien puise sa force dans la violence de l'intrusion. Si l'intrusion est « douce », maitrisée et surtout, qu'elle ne suscite aucune angoisse, le Gardien voit sa force diminuer jusqu'à disparaitre. Évidemment, ce dernier réapparait aussitôt, dès que le rêve panique l'esprit du dormeur à nouveau. _

_La solumancie n'est pas un art véritablement dangereux, à l'inverse de l'ambomancie qui peut s'avérer parfois un peu risquée. Il faut quand même toujours se rappeler de manœuvrer les arts oniromancs avec la plus grande des précautions jusqu'à s'y être familiarisé. _

Alors… Si Drago Malefoy était un Ambomancien, alors Hermione devait devenir une Solumancienne. Comment faire ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, car à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais pris de cours d'occlumancie de toute sa vie. Peut-être suffisait-il de suivre les instructions cependant. Cela ne coutait rien d'essayer. La solumancie ne laissait pas de traces, ce n'était après tout qu'un moyen de défense.

Trouver un Gardien, une tâche ardue même si quelques idées venaient spontanément envahir son esprit. Elle avait tant de personnes aptes à pouvoir représenter un Gardien. Mais il fallait qu'elle choisisse une personne sûre : il y avait bien évidemment les choix les plus évidents : Harry, Ron, MacGonagall, Dumbledore. Puis, il y avait les choix vicieux : Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy… Liam.

_[…] Si le solumancien prend le dessus sur l'ambomancien, ce dernier peut se trouver piégé dans le propre rêve de sa victime. Elle peut alors le manipuler à sa guise à son tour jusqu'à son propre réveil… […]_

Le tenir en victime, dans son propre crâne. Impuissant. L'excitation lui tordait les boyaux. Il fallait qu'elle tente cela à la prochaine de ses invasions.

* * *

**- …**et d'un coup, le hibou arrive droit sur moi. J'ai tellement eu peur, j'ai lâché tout le courrier dans les fientes, ma mère va me tuer…

Les histoires inintéressantes de Pansy Parkinson résonnaient aux oreilles des dernières années de Serpentard. Drago Malefoy trouvait sa voix particulièrement dérangeante, mais ne disait rien, faisant semblant d'écouter en pensant à autre chose. Il n'avait ainsi pas à prendre part à la conversation que Pansy se chargeait très bien d'entretenir toute seule.

Oksana, quant à elle, se colla davantage à lui et fit claquer sa langue dans un son de mépris. La tablée se rendit tout à coup silencieuse et Pansy s'interrompit brusquement.

- Dis-moi, Pansy… Quand as-tu prévu de te taire ? Parce qu'il est déjà treize heures, tu sais…, demanda Oksana avec un sarcasme glacial.

Pansy blanchit, bégaya un peu avant de se reprendre et ouvrit la bouche pour articuler une réponse.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'écouter, murmura simplement la brune, rougissante d'humiliation à présent.

- Avec une voix pareille, tu ne laisses pourtant le choix à personne.

Pansy rougit encore davantage et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Il y eut des ricanements autour d'elle. Drago soupira, attirant alors l'attention sur lui.

- Tu vois, même Drago est accablé, continua Oksana d'une voix perfide.

- Ne parle pas en mon nom, Oksana, souffla-t-il.

Il y eut une inspiration commune dans toute l'assemblée : il ne la contredisait jamais, d'habitude, renchérissant plutôt. Mais la vérité, c'était que Drago était perturbé en ce moment. Son esprit se révélait plus possessif que jamais et il se surprenait à vouloir dominer encore plus que d'habitude. Le fait qu'Oksana prenne l'initiative de rabrouer Pansy sans vergogne l'exaspérait : malgré le fait que Pansy soit généralement très collante et, il fallait l'admettre, assez soporifique comme la plupart des filles, c'était une camarade dont il appréciait parfois la compagnie. Il n'ignorait pas non plus qu'elle était folle de lui et curieusement, la faire courir comme il l'avait souvent fait ne semblait pas si amusant à cette minute.

C'est pour l'ensemble de ces raisons que spontanément, il était intervenu.

- Ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se rattraper Oksana pour préserver sa dignité, c'est que tous ses babillages avaient pu te lasser.

- C'est toi qui es lassante, Oksana. Si tu aimes autant le silence, tu ferais mieux de le garder toi-même, lâcha-t-il avec une insolente nonchalance.

Oksana se redressa sous le coup de la surprise, et surtout de la honte. Sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Quelques plaques venaient même se former sur son visage, le marquant de la mortification la plus vive.

- C-.. M..

Elle essaya, tant bien que mal, de débuter une phrase mais était bien trop confuse pour articuler le moindre mot.

- Chut, acheva Drago avant d'enfourner une patate dans sa bouche.

- Tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi !, fulmina-t-elle soudain.

Drago ne répondit pas, regardant devant lui tout en mâchant consciencieusement sa bouchée.

- J'étais dans mon bon droit.

Le blond avala, pris une gorgée d'eau hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Il ne te manquait que la politesse, effectivement, persévéra Drago en commençant très sérieusement à s'ennuyer de cette maigre joute.

- Elle…-, commença Oksana, probablement pour se justifier.

- Je m'en tape, l'interrompit froidement Drago avant de se lever calmement de table.

Oksana poussa un cri rageur qui fit se retourner les élèves des autres tables.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, Malefoy ?!, l'invectiva-t-elle à travers la Grande-Salle.

Il ne prit aucunement la peine de lui répondre et quitta la pièce sous les yeux ronds de tous les élèves.

Hermione resta abasourdie comme le reste de la salle pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes. Que venait-il de se produire au juste ? Malefoy et sa harpie s'étaient disputés ? A vrai dire, il était parti très serein, et elle, continuait toujours de fulminer à sa table, rouge comme la cape du petit chaperon.

Soudainement, la blonde se leva et jeta son verre de jus de citrouille à la figure de Pansy Parkinson. Ce moment fut anthologique.

Bien qu'Hermione ait été bien des fois insultée par Pansy Parkinson, elle ne put s'empêcher de se scandaliser du geste de la blonde. De quel droit se permettait-elle un tel acte ? Et Parkinson, elle, ne broncha même pas, tête baissée. C'est là qu'Hermione se réveilla de sa torpeur et se leva brusquement.

Les regards se tournèrent alors directement vers elle et elle contourna la table des Gryffondors pour rejoindre celle des Serpentards. Au moins quatre cent yeux la suivaient alors. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant Oksana, uniquement séparée d'elle par la table, et tendit une serviette à Pansy Parkinson.

Et, de sa voix la plus claire et la plus ferme, elle dit simplement :

- Dix points de moins pour Serpentard.

Le silence de la Grande-Salle était presque palpable : les professeurs présents, Sinistra, Hagrid et Flitwick, tous aussi tétanisés que les élèves, assistaient à la scène avec une mine ahurie.

- Un tel comportement ne saurait être toléré, Miss Nikolaïevna. Et puisque je suis préfète-en-chef, j'ai également l'autorité pour te demander de rejoindre immédiatement ton dortoir.

C'était comme si elle avait vu une verrue lui pousser sur le nez : Oksana, l'air horrifié et très franchement, assez stupide, ne parvint même pas à se mobiliser suffisamment pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Maintenant, précisa Hermione comme si elle s'adressait à la personne la plus lente de la planète, refusant de laisser la moindre trace d'amusement percer sur son visage ferme.

La blonde sortit tant bien que mal de sa torpeur et enjamba le banc, plus pantoise que jamais. D'un pas maladroit, elle se dirigea vers la sortie… Et c'est probablement à cet instant que la chose la plus curieuse arriva : la salle se remplit d'une douce clameur qui vint bientôt se transformer en applaudissements…

C'est l'instant que choisirent les professeurs présents pour se mettre à ordonner le silence tandis qu'Hermione retournait s'asseoir, le cœur battant de la plus folle et enivrante des adrénalines.

- Eh ben, Mère Potiron, pas de pitié pour le vieux chaudron !, s'exclama Ron. _(3)_

Les Gryffondors se mirent alors tous à la féliciter alors que les professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer le nouveau tumulte de la Grande-Salle…

* * *

**(1) _Le gotique est une langue germanique aujourd'hui éteinte, celle des Goths et, plus particulièrement, des Wisigoths. Le gotique est donc une langue indo-européenne._ (Wikipédia ©)**

**(2) _Le copte est une langue afro-asiatique descendant de l'égyptien ancien. Elle est la langue liturgique des chrétiens d'Égypte : les coptes. _(Wikipédia ©)**

**(3) Expression que j'ai inventé, nul besoin de vous dire qu'elle me fait encore rire. Non je n'étais pas sous acides quand je l'ai écrite. C'est juste la pression des examens. **


	13. Chapitre XI

**Laeti :** eh bien merci beaucoup ! jolie review !

**Malawiwi :** il faut dire que vous ne sembliez attendre que ça ! ;) ! La suite maintenant !

* * *

I watched you change,  
Into a fly.  
I looked away,  
You were on fire.

_I took you home,  
Set you on the glass,  
I pulled off your wings,  
Then I laughed…_

[…]

I look at the cross  
Then I look away,  
_Give you the gun…  
…Blow me away_

_I watched a change in you,  
It's like you never had wings._  
Now you feel so alive.  
I've watched you change,  
It's like you never had wings.

_Change_– Deftones

* * *

**C**hapitre **XI**

**L**a chainette glissa de sa main pour venir reposer dans l'écrin. Habilement, elle fit glisser le pendentif au centre de la boite en velours et entoura la chaine en spirale pour un effet esthétique plus soigné. La couleur prune de la pierre lisse se liait parfaitement avec l'organsin bleu nuit du coffret. Dans un bruit mat, elle vint disposer l'écrin sur un présentoir afin qu'il soit bien en vue. Toute l'étagère scintillait presque sous les reflets de toutes les pierreries. Le métal brillait comme s'il avait été poli pendant des heures : chacun des maillons des chaines possédait sa propre superbe. L'œil hagard, Hermione vint compter le nombre de coffrets disposés sur le côté gauche afin que tout soit symétrique avec le côté droit. Elle en compta quinze et quatorze. Pour harmoniser la présentation, elle alla chercher une nouvelle petite boite de bois verni dans le tiroir des arrivages et s'empara d'un nouveau coffret en velours bleu marine. C'est ainsi que recommença son manège de présentation sur un nouveau pendentif…

Cela faisait bien trois bons quarts d'heure qu'Hermione s'attelait à ranger les nouveaux arrivages de bijoux avec un soin proche de la maniaquerie. Mme Griffith, elle, torsadait des rubans pour créer la ganse d'une de ses créations.

- Faites bien attention à ne pas mettre de traces de doigts, Hermione, répéta la sorcière d'âge mature pour la quinzième fois d'affilée.

Cette dernière acquiesça, un peu lasse. Ce travail était assez rébarbatif, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle restait fascinée par les objets et les vêtements lui passant entre les mains. Chaque ouvrage rendait visible les heures de travail opérées pour les imaginer, les créer et les magnifier. Chaque étoffe, chaque ruban, chaque point de couture, semblait être à l'endroit précis où il devait se trouver. Quelques perles, des pierres parfois, venaient se piquer dans les cols, les décolletés et les boutons de buste. On sentait la richesse émaner des produits présents dans la boutique.

Elle avait découvert de tous nouveaux objets, tels que des ornements de baguettes : des manches incrustés de pierres précieuses, on pouvait aussi calligraphier son nom en or sur la garde. Mieux encore, on pouvait l'agrémenter de sinuosités taillées pour créer des canaux magiques au sein même du bois.

Fioritures, certes, mais jolies fioritures.

Cette fois-ci, le bijou était un collier en métal argenté, probablement encore un alliage onéreux. Les chaines portaient quelques perles de nacre grise et parme et le pendentif se composait d'un triquetra celtique, dont le centre portait une lourde améthyste taillée.

- En tout cas, ce sont de très beaux bijoux…

- _Plectura_, signa-t-elle avec évidence. Je crois que nous en avons déjà discuté. Le métal est ramassé et affiné par les Gobelins puis les Maîtres Gobelins se chargent du moulage et des pierres. C'est probablement les plus précieuses créations d'Angleterre.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas très joaillerie… La simplicité du pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou lui suffisait amplement. Elle porta ses doigts à sa gorge et vint attraper le fin disque ouvragé pour l'admirer. Elle se demandait régulièrement comment le métal faisait pour rester si rutilant…

- … Qui vous a offert ça, ma chère ?, s'enquit Mme Griffith. Parce que vous le portiez déjà la dernière fois j'avoue le trouver très original.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, à vrai dire. J'ai reçu ce pendentif à Noël, dans un paquet vierge.

- Oh… Un admirateur anonyme, peut-être ?, commenta-t-elle en retour avec un sourire allusif.

Hermione rosit un peu.

- Il n'y avait pas de mot, _rien_. J'aimerais vraiment savoir… Surtout que quand on y pense…

Elle frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant, tout de même, à recevoir un collier ainsi. Noël était une bonne excuse, mais qui aurait offert un présent pareil sans signer ? Certes, elle s'était souvent demandé qui avait fait un cadeau pareil mais s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un cadeau ? Qu'en serait-il, s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un piège ? Tout de suite, l'attention prenait plus de sens. Pourquoi ? Parce que qui aurait mis autant d'argent dans un cadeau ? Quelqu'un qui tenait vraiment à elle : et elle connaissait toutes les personnes qui tenaient vraiment à elle et aucune d'entre elle ne pouvait se permettre un tel présent. Ou en tout cas, aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait fait à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une situation exceptionnelle. Ou bien qu'ils se soient tous cotisés pour le faire –et là encore, quel aurait été l'intérêt de ne pas signer collectivement ?- Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens.

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais arrêtée sur ce détail, sous cet angle là ? Peut-être le collier était-il ensorcelé ? Peut-être était-il dangereux ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un cadeau empoisonné par les mangemorts, dans l'unique perspective de lui faire du mal… Elle se souvenait avec précision des avertissements de Maugrey quant aux objets d'origine inconnue. Peut-être cela indiquerait-il sa position au cas où elle quitterait Poudlard… ? Et elle et son esprit romantique, convaincus du bien fondé d'un cadeau de Noël anonyme !

Elle avait préféré se persuader, orgueilleusement, qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau amoureux… Celui de Ronald –bien qu'elle n'y ait cru qu'une microseconde, réalisant ensuite qu'il était financièrement incapable de lui acheter un bijou qui devait couter les yeux de la tête, et qu'en plus, cela n'aurait tout simplement pas été de son genre-… Ou encore Liam –et Merlin seul savait si elle avait espéré que le présent soit de Liam-. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne se connaissaient pas assez lorsqu'elle avait reçu le cadeau, pour se laisser imaginer qu'il pouvait en être l'instigateur. Et puis, il ne fallait pas exagérer… On ne pouvait offrir un bijou pareil qu'après des années de relation, au moins…

Merlin qu'elle pouvait se montrer sans esprit… Comment pouvait-elle être si stupide ? C'était forcément un piège… Non ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais fait de vérification magique sur ce collier ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il fallait se montrer prudente. Plus que prudente, même. C'était la guerre après tout. Voilà près de deux mois qu'elle portait la chaine.

- Hermione ?

Mme Griffith posa son ouvrage et se redressa.

- Vous allez bien ?

Lentement, Hermione fit glisser la chaine le long de son cou et trouva l'attache. D'un petit geste leste, elle la défit et retira doucement le collier, le posant sur le guéridon à ses côtés. Ses doigts vinrent chercher sa baguette, à la boucle de sa ceinture et elle la pointa vers le bijou.

- _Maleficium Revelio.(1)_

Le pendentif resta inerte.

- _Liberamentum.(2)_

Il ne bougea pas plus. Hermione abaissa sa baguette et respira mieux.

- Par Merlin, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que… Qu'il était ensorcelé.

- N'avez-vous aucun moyen de découvrir qui est le destinateur de ce présent ?

- Non. Je ne sais même pas d'où le bijou vient.

Mme Griffith s'approcha et attrapa la chainette avec prudence avant de l'examiner avec attention.

- _Ab Imo Pectore, _commenta la patronne. L'ouvrage est fin. Je me demande si…

Elle tourna les talons vers le fond du magasin et entra dans la réserve. Hermione resta plantée là, les bras ballants, avant de se décider à la suivre pour voir ce que signifiait ce départ rapide. Des murmures émergeaient de derrière les rideaux, ainsi que des bruissements de papier. Mme Griffith était penchée sur un énorme livre.

- Le voilà, pointa-t-elle du doigt. Comme je suis l'une des sept vendeurs de bijoux _Plectura_ sur l'Ile… J'ai le catalogue référencé automatique.

- Automatique ?

- … Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, les Gobelins sont des créatures assez avares. Ils aiment concevoir des pièces magnifiques et ils aiment surtout les conserver. Il y a quelques siècles, ils en ont fait un commerce… Probablement agacés de se voir dérober continuellement leurs ouvrages. Aujourd'hui, ils conçoivent des pièces puis les vendent. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'enrichissent : mais ils notent très précisément quelles œuvres se placent sur le marché des sorciers. Une fois que son acheteur ou son possesseur décède, le bijou peut ainsi être retrouvé et récupéré. C'est un secret de commerçant, que je vous confie là. Tâchez de ne pas l'ébruiter.

- J'ai toujours du mal à saisir…

- Hermione, vous êtes dans la lune aujourd'hui. Je jurerais d'habitude que mes explications sont de trop et pourtant aujourd'hui, voilà qu'elles ne vous suffisent plus pour comprendre. Le catalogue grandit à chaque fois qu'une œuvre est créée. J'ai pu retrouver votre pendentif dans le référencement. Il a été vendu à Édimbourg, en juillet de l'année passée.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Édimbourg… Pourquoi cela lui parlait-il ?

- Vous savez à qui ?

- Non, seuls les Gobelins et les fournisseurs concernés savent…, avoua Mme Griffith. Mais ce n'est pas impossible de le découvrir : laissez-moi envoyer une lettre à Magda et elle nous le dira peut-être.

- Magda ?

- Magdalena Harper. La tenancière de _Chiffes & Harper's_ à Edimbourg.

La jeune Gryffondor laissa ses yeux se poser sur le pendentif que Mme Griffith avait reposé sur la table. Quel mystère renfermait ce présent ? Elle aurait bien aimé le découvrir. Si le bijou avait été conçu par les Gobelins, alors la personne s'était ruinée en l'achetant.

- En tout cas, il est très dur d'implanter de la magie noire, ou en tout cas offensive, dans un ouvrage exécuté par des Gobelins. La raison est simple, il faudrait couler la magie au moment de la fonte et de l'alliage du métal… Les seuls objets magiques d'origine Gobeline à ce jour sont ..-

- Les trésors des fondateurs de Poudlard…, finit Hermione en citant _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Exactement. Contente de voir que vous reprenez du service, ma chère.

- Combien coûte le collier ?, s'enquit Hermione spontanément.

- Deux cent cinquante gallions.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer.

- Pardon ?

- C'est un alliage d'argent de qualité supérieure, de platine, de nacre et d'or blanc. Pour assurer la solidité et la brillance éternelle, il faut faire chauffer le métal pendant deux bonnes semaines puis y ajouter quelques gouttes de sang de Dragon Blanc d'Islande et de l'écorce d'arganier géant, décrypta Mme Griffith en lisant la description de l'ouvrage.

Les yeux fixés sur le bijou, Hermione ne sut que répondre. Qui aurait pu lui faire un cadeau pareil ? Même si quelqu'un avait voulu lui tendre un piège, il aurait juste suffi un collier lambda… Cela paraissait irréel.

- En tout cas, c'est un cadeau princier. Je vais essayer de me renseigner. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

- Je vous en remercie par avance, dit Hermione.

* * *

**S**es bottines frottaient la terre, un peu croustillante sous des pieds. Le mélange de petits graviers et de morceaux de boue gelés rythmait ses pas d'une musique naturelle et la perdait encore davantage dans ses pensées. Plus haut, des corbeaux tourbillonnaient, se poursuivaient, balayant le sentier de leurs croassements désagréables. Entourant le sentier, quelques hautes herbes, touffues mais malades, se dressaient pour niveler le bas-côté. Quelques flaques de boues reflétaient les nombreux nuages présents dans le ciel et quelques gouttes, parfois, venaient à perturber la surface miroitante en ondes tremblantes. Le soleil n'apparaissait pas : la lande au loin paraissait plus irréelle que jamais. Le poids du ciel sur le paysage se faisait lourd, gris foncé, bleuté, sombre comme la colère. A certains endroits, la voute se perçait et laissait passer des éclairs lointains… Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, on entendait leurs sourdes répercussions jusqu'ici.

Il pleuvrait, bientôt. Mais Hermione n'y songeait pas. Elle était complètement plongée dans ses propres idées.

_Étrange._

Tout devenait curieux, prenait des dimensions mystérieuses. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi compliquée. Elle portait en elle tant de sensations nouvelles : cela l'immergeait complètement et la noyait presque. Elle avait beau se débattre, défaire les nœuds qui se tissaient dans sa tête… A chaque fois, cela allait de mal en pis.

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour se débarrasser de son pessimisme. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider. Que ce soit ses amis qui étaient revenus un tant soit peu à la raison, Luna, Mme Griffith… Elle voulut penser à Liam de cette manière mais l'aigreur qui l'étreignait encore était bien trop forte pour qu'elle puisse lui accorder pardon.

Rapidement, elle contourna le lac tout en observant la lumière disparaitre de plus en plus, et grimpa jusqu'au cloitre. Là, elle passa l'arcade torsadée et s'arrêta brusquement. Devant elle se tenait Oksana Nikolaïevna et Drago Malefoy. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vue. Il était adossé contre le mur et elle l'embrassait furieusement. Les mains du Serpentard vinrent se poser sur les hanches de la sorcière tandis qu'elle passait les siennes autour de son cou.

Hermione était tétanisée. Elle réussit toutefois à reculer d'un bas et en se retournant, elle se heurta brusquement à quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle faillit s'étouffer : Liam, complètement essoufflé, la retenait par les épaules.

- Enfin- ! Enfin, j'arrive… à… te ra… te rattraper, souffla-t-il, les joues rouges.

Hermione sentit du froid sur ses joues. La respiration de Liam se fit de plus en plus calme et son regard s'attrista. Ses yeux dévièrent un peu et passèrent au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune sorcière. Face à lui se trouvaient Malefoy et Oksana, les regardant tous les deux.

- Comme c'est curieux !, lança Drago. Vous voilà tous les deux… En plein rendez-vous ?

Sa voix était aussi tranchante qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'y avait rien de différent : rien n'avait changé. Il était resté exactement le même, malgré ce qu'il s'était produit. Hermione ne pouvait penser qu'à ça. Cela tournait dans sa tête encore et encore. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il devienne soudainement tout sucre tout miel avec elle. Mais de là à se conduire comme si elle était toujours un déchet, comme s'il n'avait pas posé les mains sur elle… Comme s'ils n'avaient rien partagé. Quelle était cette froideur ? Était-il jaloux ? Croyait-il qu'elle passait la journée avec Liam ? Et quand bien même ? Il était bel et bien en train d'embrasser sa harpie, lui. Il était incompréhensible. Tout était incompréhensible. Toujours dos aux Serpentards, les larmes aux yeux, elle ne parvint même pas à réfléchir à une réponse. Liam ne sut que répondre non plus. Qu'ils soient là ensemble, tous les quatre, ressemblait à une terrible ironie du sort.

- C'est bizarre, je pensais que le fait d'avoir baisé une autre fille avait changé la donne entre vous ?

Oksana accusa le coup sans rien dire, baissant les yeux. Liam, lui-aussi, resta profondément silencieux. Hermione, elle, se retourna et fit quelques pas lents. Sa main vint alors percuter la joue du Serpentard avec une force folle.

- Va _crever_, Malefoy, asséna-t-elle froidement, les yeux brillants.

Et elle disparut.

* * *

**L**a pluie tombait à présent, en grosses gouttes puissantes. Ses pieds trainaient près du lac, se fichant de la boue qui venait entacher ses mollets, ses pieds. De toute façon, tout son corps était trempé. Quoi qu'il en était, peu importait. Ses yeux se portaient sur la surface du lac, brisée en milliards d'endroits par les assauts du ciel. Son regard se colora d'aversion avant de reprendre avec douceur sa teinte fascinée originelle. Le tonnerre grondait au dessus de sa tête et les trombes d'eau glissaient le long de ses cheveux pour se perdre dans son cou, sur son buste… Dans ses vêtements lourds.

Le long de son visage se prélassaient des gouttes, prenant leur temps pour dévaler ses joues, son nez, sa bouche. Le contact froid était rassurant, et quelque part agréable. Ses membres refroidissaient, certes, mais c'était une sensation d'abandon presque absolue : remplie d'une plénitude sûre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à songer, en ce moment. Le bruit des gouttes sur le lac ; la pluie percutant la terre déjà bien humide, faisant ployer les roseaux et les herbes, emplissait sa tête jusqu'à l'assourdir. Et c'était parfait ainsi car tous les doutes, toutes les interrogations déplaisantes disparaissaient sous le poids de l'orage. Il ne restait plus rien de paroles ou de mots, et comment aurait-il pu demeurer la moindre autre présence ? Autre que celle, presque tangible, de cette nature furieuse, dans laquelle son esprit choisissait de déverser toute sa haine. C'était le moment parfait. Rien n'aurait pu le déranger. Rien n'aurait pu entraver ce moment magnifique.

Drago Malefoy laissa son torse s'abaisser, s'allongeant doucement dans l'herbe trempée et la boue à l'odeur si caractéristique. Ses cheveux flavescents vinrent absorber la gadoue qui les embourba jusqu'aux racines. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait hurlé au scandale. Jamais il ne se serait volontairement allongé sur une herbe détrempée et à fortiori, dans une terre boueuse. A présent, tout cela lui semblait bien futile. Il suffirait d'une douche pour remédier au problème. En un seul coup de baguette, ses vêtements seraient propres et secs. Où était le souci ? Pourquoi en cherchait-il un d'ailleurs ? Il venait juste de réaliser à quel point il avait changé et cette idée le laissait en plein malaise dans ses pensées. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Jusqu'où allait le changement ? Que devenait-il, franchement ? Tous les actes de ces derniers mois ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il avait auparavant opéré. Tout échappait à son contrôle : la vérité résidait là, il n'était plus maître de rien.

En résumant, il rembarrait Oksana publiquement, défendait Pansy, détruisait la vie d'un mec dont il était censé se foutre complètement, et s'acharnait à tourmenter une sang-de-bourbe qui ne méritait même pas son attention pour commencer. _Mais il y avait plus étrange_ : au lieu de continuer ses études dans la réserve, il se cantonnait aux sorts qu'il connaissait déjà et s'amusait à les exécuter sur sa pauvre victime de toujours. Il aurait dû s'arrêter, au moins changer de disque. Il maîtrisait l'ambomancie avec le talent d'un professionnel. Alors quoi ?

_Plus étrange encore_… L'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser… Se l'approprier…

Toutes cette attention qu'il lui portait, toutes ses attentions envers elle : que signifiaient-elles ? Ses regards, ses contacts, ses caresses, ses violences… Ses insultes. Ses punitions…

_« Je me demande bien, Malefoy, pourquoi tu fais tout ça… »  
« Tu crois peut-être que me causer du tort te permettra de mettre Hermione dans ton lit… ? »_

Les poings de Drago se crispèrent. Saleté de Blake. Ses paroles le hantaient. Et encore davantage depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sous l'arcade du cloitre, plus tôt dans la soirée. Quel était ce nœud dans son ventre ? Quelque chose le perturbait.

_« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Que tu la veux au point de la séparer du moindre être humain qui l'approche ? Je le vois dans tes pauvres yeux de détraqué »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais… ? Hein, _Drago_… ? Qu'elle t'aime comme elle m'aime moi ? Qu'elle ait envie de toi comme elle a envie de moi… ? Qu'elle te veuille. Qu'elle y pense la nuit… ? »_

Ce crétin ne savait rien. Personne ne savait rien. Il aurait dû se foutre des mots de Blake, s'en foutre même éperdument. Mais il n'y parvenait pas : la vérité, c'était qu'elle avait pris une importance non négligeable dans son quotidien et il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

* * *

_**E**ncore._

Des battements sourds résonnaient au loin. Il faisait sombre, tout était humide. Cette même lumière verte, familière, tremblotait sur les murs, essayant timidement de disperser l'obscurité. Ou de la nourrir.

Les torches ne faisaient qu'un avec les murs de pierre mouillés : cela sentait la pourriture, comme la dernière fois. Où était-elle ? C'était un mystère. Pourtant elle connaissait ce lieu, pour y être déjà venue. Mais _elle ne se souvenait de rien _: quand était-elle venue ? Comment était-elle venue ? Était-elle seule ? Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Que venait-elle faire ici, au juste ? Elle se redressa, assise sur le sol poisseux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Lentement, elle se leva, jusqu'à ce que son mouvement soit entravé par une emprise extérieure. A ses pieds, des chaines la retenaient au sol. Le long des maillons se dessinèrent des pointes, comme des épines de rose faites de métal tranchant. Les chaines montèrent le long de son corps, venant l'accrocher et déchirer le tissu de ses vêtements. Les pointes lacéraient sans pitié sur leur passage, des étoffes jusqu'à sa peau.

Ses yeux se posèrent aux alentours : _cela_ viendrait. _Cela_ finirait par venir. Sur les murs d'obsidienne, les lueurs vertes faiblissaient. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait jusqu'à résonner à ses oreilles.

_Cela_ arrivait.

Quelque chose siffla et aussitôt, Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer davantage. Elle essaya de bouger mais rien n'y fit, sa peau se coupait par endroits… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arracher de cet écrin sous peine de se scalper délibérément.

- _Osilith_, murmura-t-elle, soudainement traversée d'un éclair de lucidité.

_Osilith. Encore. _

Les pierres vertes, la course folle, effrénée de la dernière fois. La gorge obstruée par la panique, le cœur en cristal.

- Osilith, le Temple vert. Le Labyrinthe des damnés, siffla une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

Les chaines disparurent et Hermione s'enfuit aussitôt dans le couloir : derrière elle, des créatures dangereuses la suivaient, des formes noires qui sifflaient. C'était le moment. Ce à quoi elle n'avait pas cessé de penser devait arriver :

_Viens ! Viens me défendre ! _

Et la silhouette apparut au milieu du couloir interminable. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche et qu'elle l'eut reconnu -bien qu'elle n'ait eu pas besoin de le voir pour cela, elle l'avait senti-, elle se jeta sur lui et l'enserra. D'un geste leste, il la rassura et la plaça derrière lui.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Les créatures approchaient d'eux, elles seraient bientôt là. Mais une forme solitaire apparut soudain, accompagnée de claquements de pas sur les dalles creuses.

- _Je rêve_, plaisanta une voix caractéristique. Comment as-tu fait ça, idiote ?

- Ne lui réponds pas, ordonna le Gardien.

- La ferme, illusion faiblarde, asséna la voix.

Les deux ombres fantomatiques se faisaient face et elle pouvait sentir l'ire emplir jusqu'à l'air dans ses poumons.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, va-t-en.

- Je suis dans mon domaine. Tu es le seul à être de trop, _Blake_.

Le Gardien fit un pas en avant et dégaina une baguette. Hermione souffla avec appréhension : c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir, elle n'avait pas d'autre échappatoire. Malheureusement, ce n'était que sa première tentative et elle savait qu'elle ne s'en tirerait probablement pas.

La voix ricana et la deuxième silhouette inconnue sortit de l'ombre. Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur.

- Granger… Tu me surprendras toujours avec tes tours minables.

- Ne lui réponds pas, répéta le Gardien.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard polaire avant d'esquisser un sourire sournois.

- C'est donc ça que tu te dis, à chaque fois que je te provoque ? _« Ne lui réponds pas »,_ imita-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Pathétique.

Hermione refusa de le regarder et conserva ses yeux fixés sur son Gardien, essayant de lui transmettre toute sa force par la voie de ses globes oculaires.

- Sors d'ici, exigea le Gardien.

- Non.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette et l'éjecta violemment sur le côté. Hermione se précipita à sa rescousse, devant le regard amusé du blond.

- Ton choix de Gardien laisse profondément à désirer, Granger, ironisa-t-il en s'approchant des deux corps à terre.

- Ce n'est que mon premier essai, dirent Hermione et le Gardien d'une seule et même voix.

Drago leva la main et arqua sa paume comme s'il étranglait quelqu'un d'imaginaire. Brusquement, le faux Liam fut traversé de convulsions. Hermione se mit en travers du corps au sol, comme pour le protéger de l'attaque que lui faisait subir le Serpentard, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

- Arrête !, hurla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, pauvre idiote ?, la coupa-t-il. Tu aurais mieux fait de te renseigner davantage. Si ton Gardien meurt, tu es à ma merci jusqu'à la fin du rêve. Et _je _décide du réveil…

Il relâcha la pression strangulatoire sur la gorge du malheureux, juste pour se laisser le temps de savourer la panique de la Gryffondor. Elle ne se laissa toutefois pas faire et attrapa en coupe le visage de son Gardien. Le visage de William Blake semblait inerte.

- Réveille-toi, Liam… !, supplia-t-elle. Gardien ! Gardien !, l'appela-t-elle en vain.

Les yeux gris du blond se plissèrent d'aversion.

- Toujours aussi minable, commenta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, le méprisant du regard avec la haine brûlante qui palpitait jusque dans ses tempes. Et là, d'un seul mouvement, elle se pencha sur le Gardien et l'embrassa. Cela sembla donner un nouveau souffle de vie à ce dernier qui se réveilla aussitôt et l'agrippa pour approfondir le contact. Drago sentit sa mâchoire se contracter violemment, bouillonnant d'une haine nouvelle.

- Lâche-le, ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne le regarda même pas.

- Lâche-le !, cria-t-il presque en l'envoyant valser sur le côté.

Hermione heurta le mur de plein fouet.

D'un geste presque meurtrier, il envoya une décharge au corps du Gardien qui prit feu et disparut rapidement. Les yeux plein de colère et de dégout, il se retourna à nouveau vers elle et la fit remonter contre la surface rocheuse pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

- Tu oses me défier ici ? Pauvre crétine !

Elle plongea ses yeux flamboyants dans les siens, arctiques.

- Je te hais. Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche plus jamais, scanda-t-elle à la manière d'un poème récité par cœur.

Il planta ses doigts dans ses joues et approcha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres percutèrent les siennes violemment, laissant leurs mâchoires s'entrechoquer douloureusement. Elle bascula aussitôt la tête sur le côté pour éviter son baiser.

- Laisse-toi faire !, admonesta-t-il en rattrapant son visage fuyard d'une poigne ferme.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

Il y eut un instant infime de douleur insupportable et inextricable. Hermione se sentit mourir… Puis plus rien : le rêve disparut. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et se débattit dans ses couvertures. Les jambes tremblantes, les pas peu assurés, elle sauta hors de son lit et se jeta sur le Serpentard, assis dans le fauteuil non loin d'elle. Ses mains trouvèrent presque immédiatement son torse et vinrent s'y abattre avec une violence démentielle. Il attrapa ses poignets, lui aussi abreuvé d'une force folle, et les sépara de son buste, essayant tant bien que mal de l'éloigner de lui. Malgré toute la haine qu'elle y mettait, il parvint à mettre de la distance entre ses poings rageurs et son torse.

- Je te HAIS ! Ne m'approche plus JAMAIS !

D'un seul mouvement, il se redressa et la jeta sur le lit avant de la surplomber de tout son poids. Les mains toujours serrées sur ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger, il bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes et colla son front au sien.

- Calme-toi. Calme-toi !, ordonna-t-il, polaire.

- Comment le pourrais-je ?! Espèce de détraqué !, s'époumona-elle, hystérique.

- Calme-toi, répéta-t-il, la voix glacée.

- Tu oses me toucher... ! J'ai cru que tu avais changé ! Mais tu n'es qu'une sale enflure ! Un déchet de l'humanité ! Tu me touches, puis tu la touches elle ! Puis tu m'insultes ! Tu n'es qu'une immonde _pourriture_ !

Elle était en furie et il resta diaboliquement de marbre, recevant chacune de ses insultes sans articuler la moindre réponse. C'est quand toutes ses émotions la submergèrent enfin, qu'elle craqua et qu'elle se mit à pleurer, qu'il ferma enfin les yeux et se départit de sa mine écœurée, éloignant leurs deux fronts.

- Comment t'es-tu procuré le livre ?, siffla-t-il.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, sanglota-t-elle à moitié.

Il força sur ses poignets.

- Ne touche pas à ce genre de magie, Granger. Tu m'entends ?!

- J'ai le droit de me défendre !, se scandalisa-t-elle en essayant vainement de se débattre.

- J'arrêterai.

Ce fut plutôt au tour d'Hermione de s'arrêter : son corps se pétrifia.

- Tu arrêteras…, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu arrêteras ?

- Je ne viendrai plus.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Oublie ton Gardien, tu n'en auras plus besoin à présent.

Même s'il disait ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec lui, tout à l'heure ?, persiffla-t-il soudain, la voix froide.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent. Donc elle avait bien supposé, précédemment.

_Il était jaloux._

Cette certitude vint emplir son crâne tout entier, jusqu'à descendre au fond de ses entrailles en une vérité assourdissante.

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas et quel était ce regard qu'elle lui lançait ? Elle ne comprenait rien ! Son emprise sur les poignets de la sorcière se raffermit.

- Nous sommes sortis ensemble, mentit-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre et cela ne le concernait pas après tout, mais elle avait soudainement envie de connaitre ses réactions en fonction de ce qu'elle répondrait à cette question. La réponse vint plutôt vite : Malefoy étouffa un ricanement sans joie.

- J'hallucine. Il tringle une autre nana et toi, tu l'encenses encore plus.

- Il me l'a avoué, et je sais que cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui, donc je m'en fiche, persévéra-t-elle, essayant par le biais de sa manipulation de croire sincèrement à ses propres mots.

- C'est moi qui te l'ai dit !, claqua-t-il soudainement, la voix glaciale. C'est moi qui t'ai dit la vérité ! Il t'a _menti _depuis le début !

Hermione était littéralement interloquée. Drago Malefoy _était jaloux_.

- Tu me l'as dit car tu voulais que je souffre. Lui, me l'a caché pour m'épargner de la peine inutile…, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Ses propos n'avaient aucun sens, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille.

- Toi qui parles toujours d'honnêteté, tu me balances du flan pareil, Granger, ironisa-t-il d'une voix rude.

- Je rêve où tu essaies de me faire la leçon, Malefoy ?, asséna-t-elle sèchement. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire ? Que je te _préfère _à lui car tu m'as dit la vérité ?! C'est toi qui l'avais orchestrée, cette satanée vérité. Tu avais tout à gagner à me la révéler. Comme tu as généralement tout intérêt à mentir, ce qui est ton trait de caractère propre ! N'essaie pas de faire passer tes malversations pour de l'honnêteté : tu ne fais que suivre facilement le courant. Tu n'es qu'un profiteur, un manipulateur et un _lâche_ !

Il donna un violent coup dans l'oreiller, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, libérant par là une de ses mains qu'elle vint aussitôt claquer sur sa joue. A cet instant, Hermione se sentit indestructible, impavide : la colère qui circulait dans ses veines lui procurait une sorte de courage illusoire… Il emprisonna son poignet à nouveau, la respiration courte.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

- Arrête de rêver Malefoy ! Je te méprise ! Va plutôt fourrer ta langue vénéneuse dans la bouche de ta harpie et cesse de te mêler de ma vie !

- Laisse-moi la tienne et on n'en parle plus, répondit-il d'une voix insensible.

_De quoi parlait-il, bon sang ?! De sa langue ? De sa bouche ? De sa vie ?_

Ébahie, Hermione ne sut que répondre. Il profita de ce moment de stupéfaction pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne et en prendre possession avec sa langue. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Encore une fois, sa bouche répondit à l'appel de celle du Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Il était impossible de desceller ses lèvres des siennes. Sa langue forçait sur la sienne, imprimait une danse violente, usant son muscle jusqu'à l'en rendre douloureux. Elle se replia, fragile, se recroquevillant, abandonnant encore une fois le territoire à l'ennemi.

Là, il gagna subitement en langueur et vint la titiller, la caresser : comme l'adversaire relevant son vaincu tout en esquissant un sourire narquois, victorieux. Sa langue taquine continua de lui adresser des petits claquements fermes jusqu'à ce qu'elle le morde. Il fit claquer sa langue d'autant plus durement, la réduisant au silence. Interdite, elle essaya de se débattre mais il bloqua à nouveau son poignet sur le côté. En y mettant toute sa force, elle réussit à le faire basculer en dessous d'elle et s'éloigna quelque peu, essoufflée.

Il tenait toujours ses poignets en l'air. Leurs yeux se confrontaient avec défi. Leurs lèvres, éprouvées, attiraient mutuellement leurs regards.

- Dès que je dis quelque chose qui te déplait, tu deviens violent. Ça te plait de brutaliser une fille ?

Il lâcha ses poignets et enserra brusquement ses hanches pour la plaquer contre lui. Sa bouche glissa contre sa gorge et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avec ferveur. Le corps de la jeune sorcière fut aussitôt parcouru de frissons terribles. Une chaleur sourde s'éveillait dans son bas-ventre au rythme des caresses que prodiguait ses lèvres sur sa peau.

- J'aime quand tu te soumets, Granger. Tu serais presque aussi appétissante qu'Oksana, la provoqua-t-il délibérément.

Ses mots la réveillèrent brutalement : il agissait toujours ainsi, c'était sa manière de procéder. Et peut-être aurait-elle dû lui en être reconnaissante : s'il n'avait pas été toujours là à ruiner son impact physique par le biais de ses mots vipérins, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Elle chercha, de plus belle, à s'échapper de son emprise mais il la maintint fermement contre lui et continua le manège de sa langue contre sa gorge.

- Si tu arrêtais de fuir…, murmura-t-il près de son oreille. On pourrait prendre du bon temps, tous les deux…

Allusif, _suggestif_. Son épine dorsale laissa passer une charge électrique affolante.

_Sale pourriture. _

- Tu es taré, asséna-t-elle, pourtant figée par ses propos.

- Je te promets… Tu m'en redemanderais. C'est un autre niveau que celui de Blake…

- Arrête ça, ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu te souviens… de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois… ? _« Pense à moi quand tu la baiseras… »,_ ou un truc du genre…

Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Voilà les seuls mots précités dont il pouvait se souvenir ? Ce n'était même pas la phrase exacte. Mais elle ne put plus songer à cela davantage : ses yeux opalescents la transperçaient et eurent bientôt raison d'elle.

- Eh bien, j'y ai pensé, Granger. _J'y ai pensé_. Et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas correct de ne pas vérifier toutes mes suppositions par moi-même.

Ses mains se firent plus baladeuses. Elle était en pyjama et le vêtement semblait l'amuser : ses doigts venaient courir sur ses reins, sur ses fesses. Lorsque l'une de ses mains passa sous son haut, elle crut sérieusement que son cœur ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Une chaleur incendiaire se répandait à présent dans tous ses membres et elle éprouvait le besoin maladif de le laisser arriver là où il voulait en venir…

- La dernière fois, tu avais vraiment aimé ça, continua-t-il de murmurer, de plus en plus bas. J'aurais pu te faire _n'importe quoi_.

Il la plaqua à nouveau contre le matelas, la laissant sursauter et frémir de plus belle, et commença à défaire sans vergogne les boutons de son haut de pyjama, du bas vers le haut. Sa bouche descendit sur son ventre et sa langue vint taquiner son nombril.

- Arrête ça, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, affirma-t-il en venant embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Au fond, tu aimes ce que je te fais, Granger.

Sa poitrine fut bientôt entièrement découverte et ses mains vinrent aussitôt caresser son ventre, laissant ses doigts serpenter autour des monticules en les évitant précautionneusement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il pâlit.

_Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle plus… ?_

Mais Hermione ne le laissa pas persévérer dans ses pensées : ne pouvant se retenir davantage, elle gémit et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière.

Malefoy vint aussitôt l'embrasser et la Gryffondor attrapa son visage en coupe, acceptant d'approfondir le baiser. Merlin. Elle était partie : il avait cet effet là sur elle. Cet effet effrayant, incontrôlable. Il continua à la caresser de plus belle, mais plus doucement… Son rythme ralentissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle acceptait son invasion.

Le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle sépara leurs deux bouches et colla leurs fronts.

- Ne t'éloigne pas, dit-il aussitôt, la voix basse.

_Je suis déjà bien loin, pourtant... _

Lentement, elle libéra la main de son emprise et vint doucement la poser sur sa joue : il ne se dégagea pas ni ne sursauta à ce contact. Non. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. Sa main se crispa furtivement davantage sur celle d'Hermione, encore prisonnière sur le matelas. Il avait frissonné.

Elle laissa ses doigts caresser sa peau si douce : encore une nouvelle théorie à tester, à approfondir. Il ne protestait pas, voilà qui était surprenant.

- Lâche du leste..., murmura-t-elle.

La pulpe de ses doigts vint frôler sa gorge et glissa jusqu'à la frontière de son sternum. Il frémit de plus belle, raffermissant encore son emprise sur elle.

_Les rêves ne sont que des illusions... Les contes ne sont que pour les enfants. Mais on peut en tirer des leçons et des astuces... Si tu es un joueur de flûte... tu pourras peut-être m'emmener avec toi et me noyer... Mais si tu n'es qu'un vil tueur d'épouses, mes deux frères te tueront._

Longuement, sa paume effleura son torse, jusqu'à son nombril. Puis, ce ne fut plus que l'index qui se balada, partout. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de pouvoir sur lui. Il ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il frissonnait, se crispait, mais ne se plaignait jamais ni ne se libérait de ses caresses.

- Je joue pour ton salut, je te l'ai dit... Tu pourrais au moins épargner mon sommeil. Et si tu perds le tien et que l'ennui te pousse à la mesquinerie... Je t'en prie, préfère-moi le violoncelle.

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'épargner. C'est un pari, souffla-t-il enfin.

Comme un signal, elle cessa toute caresse lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Je sais. Il y a de grands enjeux. La guerre. Les camps.

- Ne touche plus à l'ambomancie, Granger. J'arrête les rêves.

- Tu as peur que j'en apprenne trop ?

- Obéis.

Il la lâcha là et quitta sa chambre avant d'en fermer calmement la porte, la laissant méditer sur ce nouveau pouvoir de dominance qu'elle venait de se découvrir.

* * *

_**L**e Livre du Mécène Ensorcelé est un récit de Lothar le Grand, datant du XIIIème siècle. Il raconte l'histoire de l'épée Fendre-Dur : la plus grande épée magique des terres Germaniques. On s'intéressera tout d'abord au thème du dragonnage, encore peu abordé à l'époque de l'écriture de l'ouvrage, puis à l'insistance de l'auteur sur les herbes curatives. Enfin, nous pourrons nous pencher sur […]_

Il avait beau s'y être mis depuis plus d'une heure, il n'avançait pas. C'était plus fort que lui : il pensait à Hermione. Il savait qu'il fallait tirer un trait sur leur histoire : d'abord parce qu'il avait bien compris que même si elle le pardonnait, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de la reconquérir à nouveau… Mais aussi à cause de Drago Malefoy. Ce maudit serpent serait invariablement là pour lui rappeler sa faute et il ne tenait plus à vivre dans le remord éternellement. Certes, il n'avait pas été correct, pas même le moins du monde. Si ses parents avaient eu vent de son comportement, il était même à peu près sûr qu'il aurait reçu une correction exemplaire, surtout de la part de sa mère… Mais tout de même. Il s'était excusé à Hermione, s'était expliqué auprès de Malefoy au point d'en venir aux mains.

La seule personne avec laquelle il n'avait pas encore eu la discussion gênante, était Oksana, et très franchement, il ne désirait plus jamais être seul dans une pièce avec elle.

Il fallait assumer. S'il y avait bien une chose que Malefoy avait dit et contre laquelle il n'avait pas d'argument, c'était bien celle-ci. Il fallait assumer ses actes, se montrer adulte. Grandir. Ne plus recommencer.

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait : en fait, sa seule réussite, c'était d'avoir blessé quelqu'un lui étant cher, en se servant d'une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer… Tout ça parce qu'il s'était laissé manipuler par les plans vicieux d'un mec qu'il aimerait voir dans une tombe.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?, s'enquit une petite voix à sa droite.

_Luna Lovegood._

- Je te remercie, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-il poliment avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires, enfin conscient qu'il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui.

Elle s'était sentie obligée d'intervenir quand elle avait lu dans ses yeux que le dilemme dans sa tête allait lui faire s'arracher les cheveux. Il quitta la table et fonça droit dans une personne. Il allait s'excuser mais la personne le devança dans une magnifique tirade :

- Merlin ! Les gens ne font plus attention dans cette bibliothèque, pesta la voix.

Les yeux de Liam vinrent se poser sur la jeune-fille qui venait de parler avec autant de politesse et de charme : une Serpentarde, grosse surprise. Il ignorait son nom et s'en fichait bien, à vrai dire. Avoir de nouveau affaire avec des personnes de cette maison lui donnait juste envie de rendre son déjeuner. C'est quand il l'observa plus en détails qu'il la reconnut. C'était la fille de la Grande-Salle de la dernière fois : celle qu'Oksana avait pathétiquement humiliée. Il ressentit un peu de pitié pour elle, cette dernière s'évanouissant aussitôt dès qu'il réalisa la manière dont elle venait de lui adresser la parole.

- Tu dois probablement attirer les catastrophes. Une chute de livres, du jus de citrouille… Tout ça, c'est de la même veine.

Pansy Parkinson rougit furieusement.

- Crétin ! Dégage de mon chemin !

Ils se rentrèrent dedans à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci volontairement. Tous les livres tombèrent à la renverse et Madame Pince déboula dans l'allée avec la vitesse d'un faucon en pleine chasse.

- Veuillez ramasser vos affaires immédiatement et me suivre ! Vous êtes collés, tous les deux ! Faire un tintamarre pareil et n'avoir aucune précaution pour les ouvrages, cela a des conséquences, je vous le dis !

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard exaspéré avant de reprendre leurs mines pleines d'aversion.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça. _

* * *

**- **_**A** Ventis Invidiae (3)_

Ce nouveau mot de passe ne lui plaisait décidément pas. A chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil de ses lèvres, elle se faisait la même réflexion. Bien sûr, c'était de _son_ initiative. Jamais elle ne se serait permise de changer le mot de passe pour une sentence aussi sinistre. Pourtant, curieusement, elle en arriva presque à s'estimer heureuse qu'il ne lui ait pas fait de mauvais plans, du genre oublier de lui dire le nouveau mot de passe. Certes, il ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre ses vicieuses libertés, étant donné que le professeur MacGonagall se chargeait des modifications, mais elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que son esprit restait très fertile lorsqu'il était question d'imaginer une nouvelle torture à lui infliger.

Elle pénétra lentement dans la pièce, le regard chercheur. Peut-être était-il là. Elle aurait aimé l'éviter autant que possible. Il rendait les choses particulièrement difficiles depuis qu'il avait cette fichue chose entre eux…Ce truc bizarre, _physique_. Cela installait une tension qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Enfin, dans la mesure où elle se montrait hypocrite et se mentait effrontément à elle-même.

Cette électricité entre eux était présente depuis des mois, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Il tournait autour d'elle et elle se laissait tourner autour. C'était malsain, mauvais, elle en avait bien conscience. Mais lorsque ces moments arrivaient, il lui était tout simplement impossible de s'y soustraire. Ses mouvements impétueux, ses mains vives, son regard plein de vindicte, de malice et de sournoiserie ; ses propos parfois choquants, insultants, joueurs : tout cela formait une muraille sans la moindre échappatoire. Elle aurait voulu obvier à toutes ces situations mais la vérité c'était qu'en toute franchise, elle en était bien incapable.

Hermione soupira.

Un mouvement sur la gauche vint troubler ses pensées. Une chouette, tournant presque sur elle-même, était posée sur la table de la salle commune. Elle tenait dans son bec une lettre scellée. Rapidement, Hermione s'approcha. Que la missive soit pour elle ou non n'avait aucune importance tant que personne ne la voyait la prendre.

Hermione put toutefois lire son nom dessus lorsqu'elle s'en empara. Peu encline à se faire voler la lettre, elle fit rapidement sortir l'oiseau et se rendit aussitôt dans sa chambre pour lire le contenu de l'enveloppe.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Je vous recontacte au sujet de Chiffes & Harper's à Édimbourg. J'ai pu demander à Magda qui était le destinateur de votre pendentif. Malheureusement, cette dernière refuse de me communiquer le nom du client, sous réserve de la confidentialité de ses acheteurs. Vous comprendrez qu'une telle marque de prudence entre commerçants n'est pas anodine : votre acheteur appartient probablement à une famille peu recommandable ou à un clan dangereux._

Les mangemorts. Et voilà, la vérité éclatait.

_Dans l'optique de vous aider davantage, je vais insister pour savoir. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Ne vous faites pas de sang d'encre… Si vous doutez, adressez-vous à un professeur._

_Amicalement, _

_Mme. Griffith_

Heureusement, Hermione avait eu l'esprit de se séparer du pendentif. Elle l'avait remis sagement au fond du coffret brun dans lequel elle l'avait reçu en attendant de savoir quoi faire avec. La priorité pour l'instant était de trouver d'autres sorts qui lui permettraient de vérifier l'intégrité du bijou. Il tâchait de résoudre le problème seule. Il était tout simplement impossible que le collier ne possède pas de mauvais sort, maintenant qu'elle savait que l'acheteur ne faisait pas partie de son cercle de connaissances. Pendant quelques secondes, elle songea à Sirius… Puis se dit que c'était tout simplement impossible. Il aurait signé d'une manière ou d'une autre afin de ne pas l'inquiéter… Qui plus est, il n'avait pas la moindre raison pour lui offrir un tel présent.

Merlin, qu'elle tournait en rond.

La seule solution était la suivante : retourner à la bibliothèque et se replonger dans les livres afin de trouver au plus vite un sort pour élucider tous ces mystères inconvenants. Elle prit alors de nouveau le chemin inverse afin de sortir des appartements des préfets. Et sa chance légendaire lui octroya l'incroyable opportunité de se retrouver face à face avec Drago Malefoy. _Très inhabituel_. Aussitôt, toutes ses précédentes pensées revinrent immerger les autres. Ses yeux parcoururent involontairement ses épaules, sa mâchoire, avant de venir courir de sa bouche à ces mains… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent à nouveau se perdre dans le regard du Serpentard.

- Ton mot de passe est affreux, cingla-t-elle aussitôt, se suppliant intérieurement de cesser ses imbécilités.

- Pas autant que tes cheveux, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle le contourna, il l'arrêta. Toujours très inhabituel.

- Tu vas où comme ça, Granger ?

- A la bibliothèque.

La question était surtout : pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à lui répondre ? Le but était de minimiser les discussions et les rencontres. Elle ne se faisait plus confiance, en sa présence.

- Voilà qui s'annonce _extraordinaire_, ironisa le Serpentard. Puisque nous nous étions mis d'accord, je propose que tu en profites pour ramener l'ouvrage dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois.

Elle décida, délibérément, de jouer les imbéciles.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi tu fais allusion.

- _Hindar_. Si tu ne le rends pas, je me chargerais de venir le chercher moi-même, dans ta chambre, ce soir. S'est-on compris ?

Un tressautement s'empara de ses épaules, faisant hausser les sourcils du Serpentard. Ce dernier laissa ses lèvres s'incurver dans un rictus amusé. Il était fou de constater qu'auparavant, elle aurait pris sa phrase uniquement pour une menace. Aujourd'hui, elle anticipait aisément ce qu'il voulait dire par là et elle en frissonnait. Charmant.

- Va _crever_, Malefoy.

Il lui attrapa le poignet violemment. Lorsqu'elle faisait preuve d'autant de brusquerie dans ses propos, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser quelque chose. En l'occurrence, il aurait parié qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça, Granger, et je t'assure que c'est la dernière. Si tu prononces encore une fois cette phrase, je te garantis que tu t'en souviendras.

Une moue écœurée apparut sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Une menace, une vraie. Cela faisait longtemps.

- Il existerait donc d'autres moyens de me pourrir la vie ?, le provoqua-t-elle, sans réfléchir.

- Je flamberais la boule de graisse que tu fais passer pour ton chat, annonça-t-il posément.

Par Merlin ! Comment savait-il qu'elle avait un chat ? Elle l'avait confié à Ginny afin qu'au grand jamais il ne puisse le torturer. Comment pouvait-il savoir que… ?

Réalisant que sa menace était des plus efficaces, Malefoy haussa subtilement les sourcils et son sourire s'agrandit. D'un geste leste, il libéra son emprise sur le poignet d'Hermione et se rendit dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était.

Cet homme était insupportable.

* * *

**(1) Maleficium Revelio : variante de l'Hominum Revelio de Rowling, s'appliquant non pas à la présence d'humains aux alentours mais de maléfices ou charmes. (Madelight ©)**

**(2) Liberamentum : autre formule basique de libération de maléfices. **

**(3)_ A Ventis Invidiae_ : par les vents de la malveillance**


	14. Chapitre XII

** Bonjour les Patacitrouilles !**

**Visiblement, j'ai déçu pas mal d'entre vous en ne choisissant pas un clone de Drago comme Gardien… Mais soyons réalistes cinq secondes, voulez-vous ? (LOL, ton maternaliste, bonjour : évidemment, je plaisante) – Je rappelle que la création d'un gardien demande des pensées positives et persistantes à son égard au cours de la journée ; c'est une personne ou une chose qui nous parait à même de nous protéger et donc, quelque part, il est logique de commencer la Solumancie en s'essayant avec des personnes que l'on apprécie/admire etc. Hermione, complètement novice, aurait été bien incapable d'être efficace avec des choix comme Drago, Lucius ou même Voldemort : bien sûr qu'elle y a songé, c'est Hermione après tout, et elle n'a pas le cerveau dans les chaussettes. Mais pour être sûre d'arriver à un _résultat_, il vaut toujours mieux commencer par faire ce qui est évident.**

**Je pense que le choix de Liam était optimal malgré ce que beaucoup d'entre vous ont pu dire : Hermione reste toujours dans une volonté de réaction vis-à-vis de Drago, et c'est loin d'être de la stupidité. Elle demeure subtile dans ses contre-attaques et même si elle prétend parfois à la naïveté, ses décisions ne sont pas candides pour un sou : elle sait pertinemment qu'il commence à péter un boulon et elle en profite.**

**Ninette :** eh bien dis donc, une review tout à fait charmante ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir « époustouflée », comme tu dis ! Évidemment, je suis tout aussi contente d'apprendre que mon Drago te plait, et qu'Hermione commence à gagner ton cœur. Mon rythme de parution a l'air d'avoir pas mal de succès : je ne peux donc que m'en réjouir, en espérant que ça ne dissuadera pourtant personne de laisser des reviews quotidiennement !

**Ellie :** cliffhanger, bonjour ! je te remercie pour cette adorable review et je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! La suite, tout de suite !

**Guest : **bonjour, bonjour, jeune et sexy inconnue ! JE RIGOLE : je sais qui tu es, **Khdija** ! Bon j'avoue, la blague n'est pas terrible mais bon sang je suis rentrée complètement pétée hier et quand j'ai vu la review et le mp dans ma boite mail, j'étais genre « whaaaat… ? » devant mon écran. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais le commentaire en double, tu sais ! En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! Effectivement, le livre Hindar sort totalement de mon imagination, ainsi que les techniques oniromanciennes qui en découlent, je suis donc très heureuse qu'il te plaise ! Merci aussi pour Luna, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce caractère est un délice à l'écriture. Quant aux hypothèses que tu as émises, elles resteront sans réponse, hahaha ! Suspens avant tout !

**Lati :** merci pour la review ! Et pour le coup des gardiens, et bien, pour résumer ce que j'ai dit dans ma note de haut de chapitre et te répondre en même temps, moi je pense que tout ça c'est un mal pour un bien ! =D

**Vera Bennett :** merci pour cette très belle review, Vera ! Un peu désolée d'apprendre que tu n'aimes pas trop Liam, mais peut-être cela s'arrangera-t-il avec les autres chapitres ? Quant aux suppositions, je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dit à Khdija, et que je dis d'ailleurs à tous les revieweurs : SUSPENS avant tout !

**LittleRock14 :** Haha ! Ok, mon rythme de publication est définitivement génial, apparemment. Eh ! J'ai le droit de fanfaronner ! Par contre, je suis un peu surprise, tu n'avais pas l'air d'être sûre que le collier était un cadeau de Drago auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui te faisait douter ?

**Malawiwi :** merci, merci, merci, c'est trop d'honneur ! Ah oui, effectivement, je mets du temps avant que qui que ce soit ne passe à la casserole ! Après tout, il faut instaurer un minimum de cohérence tout de même x) ! En tout cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, alors merci encore =) !

**Callipsae :** Là, je suis de plus en plus surprise ! Vous êtes donc plusieurs à être à présent « sûres » que le collier est bien un cadeau de Drago : mais pourquoi en douter ? Je suis un peu curieuse. En tout cas, ta review est assez juste sur l'intrigue, et tu m'en vois ravie ! =D Merci !

**Btina : **que d'enthousiasme ! je suis conquise ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review et je ne me fais pas plus attendre : la suite dans quelques lignes !

**Bref, merci à tous les revieweurs et tout de suite, la suite ! Très bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

One last thing before I shuffle off the planet :  
_I will be the one to make you crawl._  
So I came down to wish you an unhappy birthday.  
_Someone call the ambulance, there's gonna be an accident._

I'm coming up on infra-red,  
There is no running that can hide you  
_Cause I can see in the dark  
I'm coming up on infra-red,  
Forget your running, I will find you._

One more thing before we start the final face off :  
_I will be the one to watch you fall_.  
So I came down to crash and burn your beggars banquet.  
_Someone call the ambulance, there's gonna be an accident_

_Infra-Red – _Placebo

* * *

**C**hapitre **XII**

**E**xorcisme.

Un petit mot plein de terreur pour les moldus, une vaste fumisterie pour Hermione Granger. Le but était effectivement de faire sortir la moindre magie du pendentif, si ce dernier en possédait une quelconque trace. Le rituel était plutôt demandeur : il fallait une planche de Harmpher, retracer des triangles de Reuleaux _(1)_ entrecoupés avec de la cire cendrée, et poser au centre l'objet envouté. Ensuite s'ensuivait la lecture ordinale des runes placées dans chacune des courbes orbi-formes **[*]**. _Un vrai casse-tête. _Autant dire qu'elle était plutôt chanceuse qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un petit pendentif et non pas d'un pachyderme ensorcelé. En même temps, quel mangemort lui aurait envoyé un pachyderme ensorcelé comme cadeau de Noël… Hermione Granger se donna un coup de baguette sur la tête. Il n'était pas l'heure de songer à de pareilles sottises.

Selon l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre les mains, il fallait être au moins deux pour réaliser ce sort. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à qui embrigader dans un tel rituel mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle y songe précautionneusement. D'abord, la personne à qui elle demanderait ferait évidemment partie de son cercle d'amis. Le choix se porterait donc sur : Ginny, Luna, Harry ou Ronald…

Ronald. Elle gloussa nerveusement. Le voir exécuter un rituel d'exorcisme ? N'importe quoi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se distraire. Le fait est qu'elle n'avait encore parlé de ce présent anonyme à aucun d'entre eux. Elle savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à de longues remontrances : _Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé avant ? Cela aurait pu être très dangereux ! Pense à ce que dirait MacGonagall/Dumbledore/Maugrey ! Ce fichu collier peut provenir de n'importe qui ! Tu aurais pu mourir…_ Et compagnie. Et malgré le fait qu'à leur place, elle ne se serait pas privée de faire de tels reproches, les imaginer le faire l'exaspérait par avance.

Quoi qu'il advienne, elle devait leur en parler : ils devaient être au courant de ce qui se passait car après tout, cela pouvait les concerner tout autant qu'elle. C'est pourquoi elle se redressa, apporta le lourd ouvrage au bureau de Madame Pince, l'emprunta et quitta la bibliothèque. Elle devait, avant toute chose, aller en salle commune Gryffondor pour leur faire part de toutes ses explications.

* * *

**D**rago Malefoy pencha la tête en arrière et laissa le jet d'eau balayer son visage. D'une main lente, il vint décoiffer ses cheveux détrempés et souffla lourdement. L'eau dévalait ses membres, venant se perdre dans le canal d'évacuation en forme de rosace. Les yeux fermés, il essaya de se concentrer pour effacer les images qui venaient spontanément s'interposer à toute autre forme de réflexion : le corps d'Hermione Granger sous le sien, ses poignets entre ses doigts. Le corps d'Hermione Granger, collé contre le sien, pressé par ses propres bras. Son regard fou, angoissé, et même parfois fasciné. Ses lèvres rouges, gonflées par les baisers qu'il y apposait sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Sa voix parfois bégayante, parfois forte, ses mots tantôt timides, tantôt furieux. Les frissons qui la parcouraient toute entière.

Drago secoua la tête violemment, envoyant valser des centaines de gouttelettes sur l'habitacle de la douche. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à ça. Cela ne faisait que lui engendrer une frustration à en faire endêver les plus calmes.

Pourtant… Si son esprit voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de ces insolentes images, son bas-ventre n'en disait pas la même chose. Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et observa d'un air critique son entrejambe. Foutues hormones masculines.

Force est de reconnaitre qu'il y avait bel et bien un problème, il s'efforça quelques instants de songer à sa source. Il y avait bien une raison potentielle, mais jamais il n'aurait songé que cette dernière serait envahissante au point d'entraver sa vie quotidienne… Si ?

Non. Il était impossible que cela l'affecte jusqu'à cette extrémité. Cette petite vérité, tout de même déjà bien ancienne était la suivante : lui, Drago Malefoy, voulait Hermione Granger. Et il ne la voulait pas à moitié, il la voulait _complètement_. Il savait que cela faisait des années qu'il souhaitait « l'avoir », certes. Mais là, c'était différent. Il voulait la posséder, la garder pour lui seul, se l'approprier, lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Et cela allait à présent bien au-delà de ces stupides histoires de sang, de pari et/ou de haine.

Comment interpréter cela ? Il n'était pas assez niais pour se prétendre _amoureux_, ça c'était une certitude. Non… il était juste extatique à l'idée de susciter plus que de la haine chez elle. L'idée nouvelle qu'elle puisse le voir sous différents angles ne s'avérait pas si mauvaise lorsque l'on y songeait plus longuement. Bien sûr, il avait déjà remarqué qu'il parvenait à provoquer chez elle des sentiments bien contradictoires. Si de manière générale –et tout comme lui- le sentiment subsidiaire était la haine, il avait pu observer qu'à certains moments, _elle le voulait aussi_.

Rien que d'y penser, il frissonna. Et quelle était cette lueur qu'il avait parfois entraperçue dans ses yeux ? De l'inquiétude à son égard ? De la surprise, aussi, de l'appréhension. Autre chose que de la simple peur, que de la simple haine… Une impression autre que leur aversion originelle.

D'autres sensations, d'autres émotions. Un panel entier qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir découvrir.

Ses mains vinrent se crisper sur l'émail mouillé devant lui : malheureusement, il y avait de nombreuses barrières à tout ça. La première ? Il était en passe de devenir mangemort, et elle de devenir l'une des sous-fifres du vieux fou. Il y avait comme une petite contradiction dans tout ça. Secondement ? Les cercles amicaux et familiaux, si jamais ils devaient être mis au courant –et ce serait fortuitement, car jamais il n'irait l'ébruiter de lui-même -, seraient en crise systémique. Autant elle que lui en prendrait pour son grade. Tout ça pour une pauvre partie de baise. Bref, le départ n'était pas des plus prometteurs.

Et enfin, l'ultime et non moins vertigineuse barrière : elle ne se laisserait jamais faire. Contrairement à lui, qui se laissait le plus souvent porter par le courant malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, elle luttait à corps perdu dès qu'une idée lui semblait même superficiellement immorale.

Il faudrait plus que quelques baisers pour la convaincre d'aller jusqu'au bout : il en avait fait la frustrante expérience plusieurs fois déjà. Et comment aurait-il pu s'y prendre pour la persuader du bien fondé de ses intentions charnelles ?

Un sourire vint poindre sur son visage. La bonne plaisanterie. Pourquoi se posait-il des questions pareilles, nom d'une chouette. Il était Drago Malefoy : il parvenait à ses fins. Et personne n'avait besoin de savoir !

Un détail le perturbait, pourtant. Pourquoi ne portait-elle plus le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert ?

Elle ne l'avait plus : elle l'avait retiré. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Son geste avait-il une signification, ou l'avait-elle simplement retiré puis oublié de le remettre ? L'avait-elle perdu ? N'en voulait-elle plus ?

Drago se laissa tomber en arrière contre le carrelage froid, las de penser à des futilités pareilles. Il aurait dû, encore une fois, s'en foutre éperdument. Et comme pour toutes ces nouvelles petites choses qui venaient lui gâcher le quotidien, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne s'en fichait pas ou plutôt il ne parvenait pas, voire plus, à s'en ficher. Le fait qu'elle ne le porte plus le vexait presque. Bien sûr, elle devait avoir ses raisons, mais ne les connaissant pas, il ne pouvait qu'en imaginer un bouquet ridicule. Il la voyait, là devant lui, en train d'énumérer ces dernières :

_« En fait, il ne me plait plus. Je le trouve stupide, et ridicule. Et puis de toute manière Liam m'a offert un bracelet bien plus joli ! »  
« La dernière fois, je l'ai fait tomber dans le lac sans faire exprès et le calamar l'a emporté au fond avec l'un de ses tentacules. »  
« Mon chat l'a mangé. »  
« Ginny le trouvait beau, du coup je lui ai donné ! »  
« Je l'ai revendu pour m'acheter la collection des encyclopédies runiques de l'an X »_

Drago secoua la tête de droite à gauche une nouvelle fois, se trouvant particulièrement pathétique pour l'une des premières fois de son existence. Cela faisait tout drôle. En tout cas, il ne pouvait rien lui demander. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'était bien trop suspect, pardi. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été prudent à bien y regarder : y jeter des coups d'œil constamment, y faire allusion ou encore lui arracher la dernière fois. S'il posait une énième question, c'en était fini du mystère.

Oh et comment justifierait-il son acte complètement insensé ? Oh, rien de bien important, il passait par là, l'avait vu dans la vitrine et comme il avait toujours été le plus grand fan de Granger, il le lui avait acheté pour la modique somme d'environ deux-cent gallions : aucun problème. Elle ne verrait absolument aucune anguille sous roche là-dessous et tout finirait bien, comme chacune des aventures qui rythmaient sa superbe vie.

Non, il ne fallait jamais qu'elle apprenne qu'il était l'auteur de ce présent.

Pourtant, il avait une mauvaise intuition à ce propos : comme si, d'une certaine manière, il se passait des choses qui remettaient tout en question au sujet du pendentif. C'est curieusement déterminé qu'il sortit de la douche, s'enveloppa d'un peignoir et se décida brusquement à aller rendre visite à la Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et que ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide, il ne put empêcher son regard de balayer la pièce. Certes, il était un peu intrusif, mais elle en avait fait autant de son côté après tout ! Et puis, depuis quand avait-il des sursauts de conscience ?

_Putain._

Il pénétra donc dans sa chambre, remarquant presque immédiatement que toute la pièce était emplie de son odeur si caractéristique. Un peu à la manière d'un détraqué, il se surprit à respirer à longues goulées, avant de se donner un coup de fouet mental et de se reprendre. Sur sa petite table se trouvait son exemplaire de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau à moitié vide. C'est surtout le petit tiroir qui se trouvait en dessous qui l'intéressait.

D'accord, peut-être bien qu'il poussait le vice de l'intrusion un peu trop loin, mais après tout… Il se consola de plus belle en se répétant qu'elle aussi avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Ses doigts vinrent alors trouver l'anse du tiroir et tirèrent légèrement. Et là, abracadabra, le coffret brun se trouvait juste ici. Cela l'incita à ouvrir davantage le tiroir. Sa paume vint s'enquérir du coffret et il l'ouvrit, comme pour vérifier que le pendentif se trouvait bien là, même s'il en avait d'ores et déjà la certitude.

Et il l'était, plus brillant que jamais, reposant doucement sur le velours marron du fond de l'écrin. Mais pourquoi diable l'avait-elle retiré, pour commencer ? C'est au moment où il allait cesser sa curiosité mal placée qu'il crut lire _Chiffes & Harper's_ au fond du tiroir. Cela n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi aurait-elle écrit ce nom dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit : elle ne pouvait en plus pas le connaitre puisqu'elle ne savait pas qui lui avait offert le cadeau et à fortiori où il avait été acheté. De plus, il savait de source sûre qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendue dans l'Édimbourg sorcier. Le cœur du Serpentard se mit à battre un peu plus vite. A mieux y regarder, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un bout de parchemin qu'il s'empressa de prendre et de lire.

_[…] Je vous recontacte au sujet de Chiffes & Harper's à Édimbourg. J'ai pu demander à Magda qui était le destinateur de votre pendentif. Malheureusement, cette dernière refuse de me communiquer le nom du client, sous réserve de la confidentialité de ses acheteurs. Vous comprendrez qu'une telle marque de prudence entre commerçants n'est pas anodine : votre acheteur appartient probablement à une famille peu recommandable ou à un clan dangereux. […]_

Drago eut un tic nerveux. Par les valeureux guerriers du Valhöll, elle enquêtait au sujet du pendentif ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Il essaya de se raisonner : c'était logique. Elle ne connaissait pas le destinateur du cadeau et ne devait probablement pas être habituée à ce genre de présent, d'une haute qualité. Quand elle avait dû enfin comprendre que ce cancrelat de Blake n'était pas l'admirateur de ses rêves, elle avait dû se mettre à rechercher activement qui était l'auteur du cadeau. Les filles étaient ainsi faites, il était impossible de les satisfaire sans qu'elles ne cherchent par la suite à savoir l'intégralité des procédés employés à cette fin. Et elle demandait à la vieille pie de Pré-Au-Lard de se renseigner pour elle.

Ah, si elle prolongeait cette correspondance, il était perdu ! En aucun cas il ne fallait qu'elle apprenne quoi que ce soit au sujet du pendentif, sinon, c'en était fini de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, à trois heures de l'après midi, à voler vers Pré-Au-Lard sur son balai pour s'assurer que jamais Hermione Granger ne découvre qu'il lui arrivait d'être un homme généreux.

* * *

**- J**e ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous en parler avant, finit par dire Harry, l'air soucieux.

- C'est vrai, ça aurait pu être vraiment dangereux pour toi, Hermione, renchérit Ginny avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec son nouveau cher et tendre.

Ronald lui choisit de garder le silence. Il avait un peu l'air renfrogné, mais rien de bien méchant.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je viens vous en parler maintenant et il faut que l'on règle ce problème au plus vite.

- Je suis d'accord, agréa la rousse. Je veux bien t'aider pour le rituel.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?, s'enquit soudainement Ron.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai veillé à choisir un sort qui nous permettra de garder nos têtes sur nos corps…, plaisanta Hermione dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce fut un échec grandiloquent pendant une dizaine de secondes gênées, jusqu'à ce que Ronald ajoute :

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'inquiéter, Hermione… Mais la dernière fois que tu as fait une recherche pareille, tu t'es retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec du pelage et une queue, lui rappela-il.

Il y eut à nouveau un blanc jusqu'à ce que Ron étouffe un rire, suivi par tous les autres. Cela finit par déraper en un fou rire général, probablement complètement insensé vu de l'extérieur, mais réellement libérateur.

Le petit groupe discuta pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que Hermione et Ginny ne se décident à partir pour faire les achats nécessaires à leur rituel.

La question était comment allaient-elles se procurer une planche de Harmpher ? Tout d'abord, il fallait descendre au plus vite à Pré-Au-Lard. Il faudrait aussi acheter de la cire cendrée car ni l'une ni l'autre n'en possédait. Et comment savoir quelle taille de planche acheter ? Comment savoir si les runes seraient les bonnes ? _Un vrai casse-tête. _Heureusement, Hermione avait miniaturisé l'ouvrage et le portait au fond de son sac. Si jamais elles étaient prises d'un doute, il leur suffirait de jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil au chapitre concerné.

Qui plus-est se posait aussi le problème de l'argent. Hermione n'allait tout de même pas faire payer Ginny, d'autant plus que la famille Weasley n'avait aucun Gallion à dépenser dans une telle entreprise. De ce fait, Hermione espérait réellement que cela ne la ruinerait pas…

C'est le pas pressé qu'elles traversèrent le cloitre de Poudlard, ce dernier menant au pont… Lui-même conduisant à la longue pente descendant jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que les magasins qui les intéressaient soient ouverts. Si ce n'était pas le cas, autant dire adieu à l'expérience. Leurs pieds dérapaient un peu sur les graviers du sentier menant au village. Quelques-fois, elles manquèrent même de se rompre le cou. Cela finit à nouveau en crises de rire lorsque Ginny faillit faire un vol-plané.

La météo n'était pas géniale, le ciel ne proposant en effet qu'un pauvre crachin désespérant. Pourtant la journée était plaisante aux yeux d'Hermione et à aucun moment elle ne songea qu'il manquait du soleil…

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans Pré-au-Lard, elles se dirigèrent directement vers l'Apothicaire. La boutique était coincée entre deux bâtiments sinistres et il semblait qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu sans eux tant elle était asymétrique. Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Elle était pourtant obligée de passer devant lorsqu'elle se rendait chez Madame Griffith. La boutique était surplombée d'une pancarte battante en bois mort où était gravé son nom : _Atharvaveda (2)_. En dessous de ce dernier s'improvisait le slogan du magasin, comme pour toutes les autres pancartes du village : _Uti_, _non abuti (3)_.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, une lourde odeur de camphre vint saisir leurs narines. Hermione n'était jamais venue chercher quoi que ce soit ici et c'est les yeux écarquillés qu'elle découvrit l'intérieur de la minuscule boutique. Ce qu'il fallait préciser avant tout, c'est que l'endroit était des plus exigus. D'abord, il n'y avait qu'un petit passage pour se rendre jusqu'à la caisse et il fallait prier Merlin pour ne rien renverser en passant. Ensuite, les étagères croulaient sous les flacons, les bocaux, les pots, les herbes, les objets magiques et même quelques livres répandus ça et là. Des plumes émergeaient de certains tiroirs, l'un des présentoirs croulait sous les coquillages, étiquetés _Tridacne, Strombe, Rostellaire, Térébelle, Cérithe…_

Sur le comptoir était écrit en majuscules énormes « _ZYGÈNE DE LA FILIPENDULE » (4), _et sur ce dernier était posé une espèce d'aquarium rondouillet dans lequel se prélassait un mollusque effrayant. La créature était une sorte de croisement entre une étoile de mer géante et une araignée affreuse. La bestiole avait cinq grands bras, flasques et n'avait pas l'air commode. En dessous était barré : _Ophiure Épineuse_, et en dessous encore était amoureusement écrit _Bibi_. Hermione en déduisit rapidement que l'horreur flottant dans l'eau était le ou la prénommée Bibi.

Sous les piles de parchemins usés se tenait un coffret de verre empli d'insectes bizarres dont l'étiquette indiquait _« notonectes séchés _». Sous ce dernier roulait une éprouvette remplie de poudre blanche intitulée _« Poudre de Nimbo-stratus »_. Et en dessous de tout ça, il y avait une boite de chocolat grande ouverte dont la date de péremption devait dater d'avant la naissance de Ginny vu la poussière accumulée entre les confiseries.

C'était un capharnaüm exceptionnel, indescriptible. On aurait pu passer des heures à détailler chacun des recoins de la boutique…

Au dessus de l'une des vitrines, un portant disposait de divers coutelas et épées, dont l'une avait la lame particulièrement ondulée. Ginny la regarda un peu trop longtemps et une voix, comme venue d'une quelconque cave, annonça :

- La flambe est à neuf gallions pièce, nous n'avons plus de pervenche, et l'adorable ophiure n'est pas à vendre !

Une minuscule silhouette apparut derrière la caisse enregistreuse, cette dernière datant probablement de l'an quarante. C'était un tout petit monsieur, tout ridé, avec d'énormes lunettes ovales qui lui mangeaient le visage. Son énorme nez rond et son grand sourire le rendait très sympathique et somme toute, d'apparence assez inoffensive. Malgré tout, dans ce décor abracadabrant, il avait l'air un peu fou. Surtout lorsqu'il caressa amoureusement l'aquarium évoqué précédemment.

- Jonas Pirenelli pour vous servir, mes jolies colombes !

Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard un peu abasourdi avant de reprendre leurs esprits. C'est Hermione qui retrouva ses sens la première :

- Bonjour, Mr Pirenelli, salua-t-elle poliment. Je voudrais savoir si vous vendiez de la cire cendrée et également si vous aviez des planches de Harmpher… ?

Le petit vieil homme la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en écarquillant ses yeux ronds.

- Oh, oh ! On prépare un rituel d'exorcisme, à ce que je vois ! Avec le _Sigillum Dei Aemeth (5)_ ou les Triangles de Reuleaux ?

- Les Triangles de Re-

- Je vais vous chercher ça immédiatement, ne bougez pas, j'arrive !

Pour une personne d'un âge avancé, il restait très dynamique. Les deux Gryffondors attendirent patiemment pendant deux ou trois minutes, puis le vieillard revint et posa une pile de planches sur le comptoir. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini car il repartit dans son arrière-boutique en faisant sonner les dizaines de carillons suspendus au plafond. Quand il revint à nouveau, il posa un petit coffret jaune pissenlit au dessus de toutes les planches de bois.

- Alors !, débuta-t-il énergiquement. Voilà votre cire cendrée, vous en avez assez pour vingt rituels, au moins ! Cela fera une mornille et vingt noises.

Hermione compta ses pièces quelques instants avant de les tendre au dessus du comptoir au petit monsieur. Il ne prit pas la peine de recompter et les jeta en travers de son tiroir caisse sans y prêter davantage d'attention.

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Les planches de Harmpher ! Alors, hêtre, orme, ébène ?

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent, un peu perdues.

- Ça change quelque chose au rituel ?, s'enquit Ginny, un peu déboussolée.

- Bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, les planches n'ont pas toutes les mêmes tailles, ni les mêmes inscriptions.

Il prit la plus haute de la pile et souffla dessus pour la débarrasser de sa poussière et de sa sciure. Cela créa un nuage assez gênant qui le fit éternuer à plusieurs reprises.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que le choix est aussi important que pour l'achat d'une baguette, ce serait voler la réplique à _Ollivander_…, expliqua-t-il. Cependant, il vous faut choisir votre planche en fonction de l'objet que vous souhaitez exorciser...

- C'est un bijou, finit par dire Hermione. Un petit pendentif.

Le vieillard posa les yeux sur elle et resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

- Pour un bijou…, marmonna-t-il, en pleine réflexion. En métal ?

- Un alliage, oui.

- Un alliage…, répéta-t-il encore. Je pense que le teck sera parfait, dans ce cas là.

Il se hissa sur un petit tabouret et tira une planche au beau milieu de la pile. Évidemment ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et patatras, tout s'écroula !

- Nom d'une chouette, vous allez bien ?, s'affola un peu Hermione alors que Ginny explosait de rire le plus silencieusement possible.

Il y eut un marmonnement incompréhensible et le petit monsieur émergea du tas de planches, les lunettes de travers.

- Tout va bien ! Cela arrive plus régulièrement que vous ne l'imaginez, mes tourterelles !

Ginny, rouge tomate, essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux mais les tressautements de ses épaules la trahissaient quoi qu'il advienne.

- Bon. La voilà, finit par dire le vendeur en s'époussetant le veston d'une main et posant la planche de l'autre sur le comptoir. Vous savez comment la planche marche ?

- Il faut retracer les triang-

- … les triangles de Reuleaux à la cire, et lire les inscriptions. Bravo, vous avez tout juste, vingt sur vingt, trente points pour vous !, énuméra-t-il avec célérité avant d'éternuer une fois de plus.

Ginny repartit dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlable, ce qui aurait presque embarrassé Hermione si elle n'avait pas été elle-même sur le point d'éclater d'un rire impoli.

- C'est quinze mornilles mais puisque vous êtes d'humeur légère, je vous la cède pour dix !

Hermione posa donc les dix mornilles sur le comptoir en remerciant chaudement l'Apothicaire et les deux sorcières finirent par s'extirper de la boutique et exploser de rire de concert.

* * *

**I**l sauta du balai un mètre avant l'arrêt de ce dernier, et se pressa jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin. Un carillon résonna lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la boutique et il pénétra à l'intérieur sans plus de cérémonies. En face de lui, Madame Griffith leva les yeux derrière ses lunettes : elle faisait probablement les comptes.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'identité de la personne lui faisant face, elle en lâcha presque sa plume. Sa bouche eut un tic de nervosité et elle retira ses lunettes posément pour se rendre contenance.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Malefoy ?

Drago balaya la boutique des yeux pour s'assurer qu'aucune personne n'était présente, et surtout pas Granger, avant de s'approcher du comptoir, les yeux pleins d'une ire incontestable.

- Je sais que vous êtes en correspondance avec Magdalena Harper.

Les yeux de Madame Griffith s'arrondirent sous le coup de la surprise. Médusée par cette révélation, elle ne parvint pas à formuler une réponse.

- J'aimerais que cela cesse, intervint-il de nouveau. J'ai eu vent des clabaudages et des indiscrétions…

- C'est _vous_, affirma subitement la sorcière mature. Je m'en doutais déjà…

Le Serpentard imaginait le pire.

- C'est moi, quoi ?

- Vous lui avez offert ce collier envouté et maintenant vous venez me menacer…

- Envouté ?

- Ne l'est-il pas ?!, le défia-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Drago plissa les yeux, circonspect. Mais de quoi parlait-elle, bon sang ?

- Encore l'un de vos pernicieux mauvais coups, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Madame Griffith. Les Serpentards sont tous les mêmes. Ils feignent le meilleur et ne remercient que par le dégout.

Quelles étaient ces nouvelles sornettes ? Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur son talent d'investigatrice sans la moindre envergure et se pencha vers elle, le regard toujours plus inquiétant.

- Mêlez-vous de vos chiffes, la vieille. Mais si elle apprend que c'est moi qui lui ai offert le pendentif, c'est vous qui en paierez les conséquences.

- Pourquoi lui faites-vous du mal ?!, persiffla-t-elle, prête à prendre la défense de la jeune sorcière.

- Je ne lui fais aucun mal, _vieille folle_ !, finit par protester Drago d'une voix intraitable, sans faire grand cas de sa mauvaise foi.

Ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus ombrageux à mesure que Madame Griffith lui tenaient ses propos.

- Le collier n'est pas ensorcelé !

La sorcière d'âge mûr le fixa alors sans comprendre. Que voulait-il dire au juste ?

- Pourquoi les mangemorts n'auraient-ils pas ensorcelé le collier, si leur but était de l'envoyer à une née-moldue ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Évidemment, si on prenait le problème sous cet angle.

- Ce ne sont pas les mangemorts qui l'ont envoyé, c'est moi. Fin de la discussion.

- Mais vous, vous êtes un…

- Non, la coupa-t-il froidement.

- Mais alors pourquoi…

- Ça suffit !, interrompit finalement Drago, le ton glacial. Cela ne vous regarde pas, mêlez vous de vos affaires !

Les yeux de Madame Griffith le fixaient avec la plus grande des incompréhensions, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils finissent par s'éclairer d'une lumière de certitude.

- Vous l'aimez.

Drago fut cloué au sol par ses mots. Il ne put que la regarder, l'air horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son visage stupéfait aurait presque été comique si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi sérieuses… et improbables.

Se passa un temps incommensurable durant lequel le Serpentard tenta vainement de mobiliser sa force de parole pour lui rétorquer une phrase bien sentie. Madame Griffith soupira après une bonne minute et contourna son comptoir pour s'approcher de lui. Presque maternelle, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Et dans cette phrase pleine d'orgue, on pouvait presque sentir peser le poids du passé, comme si ses mots s'adressaient à une autre personne, à un fantôme disparu. Il s'agissait pourtant des mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, avait pensé la sorcière, c'était les mots qui lui avaient manqué, durant toutes ces années…

- Vous en avez le droit.

Le Serpentard lui faisait toujours face, ébahi. Comme elle s'y attendait, son visage finit par se durcir et il se dégagea sèchement de son étreinte.

- Ne lui dites pas que c'est moi, finit-il par dire froidement avant de disparaitre de la boutique.

Les mains encore suspendues à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé, quelques secondes auparavant, la sorcière souffla et laissa ses doigts se crisper sur le vide. Doucement, ses bras vinrent rejoindre ses flancs et elle s'autorisa à penser que ses mots avaient eu un effet sur lui.

* * *

**- M**ais quel phénomène, j'hallucine !, s'exclama Ginny, toujours un peu rouge.

- Franchement, tu n'étais pas d'une grande aide, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer…, rétorqua Hermione, échevelée.

- En tout cas, il était vraiment sympathique…

Hermione acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à la boutique à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Apparut soudainement une silhouette familière, un balai en main. La jeune Gryffondor sentit ses entrailles se tordre un peu : Drago Malefoy.

Il ne les avait pas encore vues et paraissait perturbé par quelque chose. Sa main allait et venait dans sa chevelure flavescente, faisant partir ses mèches n'importe comment : il essayait probablement de se calmer par ce geste. Quand il leva enfin les yeux et qu'il les aperçut, elle crut voir passer sur son visage une lueur de stupéfaction. Cette dernière, si elle ne l'avait pas imaginée, n'avait investi ses traits que furtivement. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, son regard était aussi froid et sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Hermione crut toutefois déceler dans ses yeux une sorte de lueur de panique persistante. Sa supposition se confirma lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher durement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique raison pour qu'il soit aussi vipérin : il était nerveux. Pourquoi ? C'était un grand mystère. Peut-être venait-il de tuer quelqu'un ? Cela n'aurait pas été si étonnant, quand on y songeait plus longuement. Il avait en tout cas le visage de quelqu'un qui venait de commettre l'irréparable.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela te concerne, Malefoy, cingla-t-elle en s'armant d'un sourire solide.

Elle ne se laisserait pas intimider alors qu'il était en position flagrante de faiblesse : surtout devant Ginny qui, elle le savait, s'empresserait certainement d'aller raconter cette incartade à Harry.

Il esquissa une sorte de grimace et les contourna sans ajouter le moindre mot.

- Eh bien ça alors ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ta phrase était nulle, mais de là à obtenir une telle réaction pour une pareille platitude.

- Je te remercie, Ginny, fit remarquer Hermione, l'œil morne.

- Non, mais avoue ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'a fait aucune vanne, qu'il ne nous a même pas insultées ! Hermione, imagine-toi qu'en six ans, c'est la première fois qu'il me croise et qu'il m'ignore. D'habitude, j'ai au moins droit à un regard haineux ou méprisant.

Les yeux de Ginny s'éclairèrent.

- Il ne regardait que toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir, Ginny, mais de nous deux, c'est effectivement moi qui possède le monopole de la victimisation chez Drago Malefoy.

La rousse haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

- Il ne t'a rien dit de vexant à toi non plus…, fit-elle remarquer.

Ah, oui… Effectivement, c'était curieux…

En regardant sa silhouette noire s'éloigner rapidement, son balai à la main, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander d'où il venait. Là était sûrement la clé de son humeur massacrante.

* * *

**- A**lors…, lança énergiquement Ginny en tant qu'introduction.

La rousse s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et sortit la planche de son enveloppe de papier kraft. Hermione, quant à elle, sortit le petit pot jaune de son sac et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit afin d'en prendre le coffret. Ses doigts vinrent s'enquérir de ce dernier et elle referma le tiroir, sans plus de cérémonies. Une fois les outils en mains, elle s'assit en tailleur à son tour, en face de Ginny. Elles avaient choisi de le faire dans la chambre d'Hermione pour éviter les regards indiscrets qu'on aurait pu leur lancer dans la salle commune Gryffondor, ou même dans les dortoirs féminins. Pour éviter que Malefoy ne fasse intrusion à un mauvais moment, Hermione avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé, puis l'avait bloquée avec un maléfice de claustre et pour finir, avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation.

Lentement, elle dévissa le couvercle canari et le posa sur le tapis, puis, précautionneusement, elle fit glisser ses doigts dans la substance grise à l'aspect crémeux. Un peu tremblante, elle approcha ses phalanges de la planche et retraça calmement les triangles de Reuleaux. Une fois qu'elle eut exécuté sa tâche, elle passa le pot à Ginny qui commença à répéter ses gestes. En attendant, Hermione observa la planche avec davantage d'attention. Elle était effectivement en bois de teck, les triangles de Reuleaux qu'elle repassait étaient faits de fins rubans de métal, coulés dans une incurvation préalable du bois. Ces branches métalliques semblaient rouillées à certains endroits, mais ce constat s'effaça sous la cire cendrée apposée au-dessus. Sur la tranche de la planche, des entrelacs étaient gravés et du métal avait été incrusté là aussi, certainement pour mieux conduire la magie.

Ginny se frotta les mains pour faire disparaitre les derniers résidus de crème et leva les yeux vers Hermione après avoir contemplé le résultat de ses gestes.

- Je ne connais pas les runes, tu vas devoir m'aider…

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et prit un parchemin et une plume dans son sac. Lentement, elle traduisit alors littéralement les syllabes phoniques des runes en alphabet romain.

- Nom d'une chouette, c'est du sacré charabia…, s'exclama Ginny en lisant par-dessus sa main.

- Littéralement, on pourrait traduire cela par :

_Nous sommes là pour vous faire sortir. Si vous ne sortez pas, nous allons brûler. Si vous ne sortez pas, nous allons brûler. Nous sommes là pour vous faire sortir._

_Montrez-vous, spectacles de magie et disparaissez sans remords. Nous allons faire preuve d'indulgence. Nous sommes là pour vous aider._

_Nous sommes là pour vous faire sortir. Nous sommes là pour vous faire sortir._

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent longtemps jusqu'à laisser apparaitre un sourire résolu sur leurs visages.

- Bon. Et il faut répéter ça combien de fois ? Parce que je te préviens, je risque d'avoir des problèmes de prononciation…

- Il faut le répéter une… deux… trois fois, compta Hermione, le livre ouvert sur les genoux.

D'une main précautionneuse, elle ouvrit l'écrin, saisit le bijou, et vint le poser sur la minuscule triskèle indiquant le centre de la planche.

- Bien, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut vérifié que tout était en ordre.

Elle enleva le livre de ses genoux pour ne pas être gênée puis tendit la main gauche au dessus de la planche. Ginny vint l'attraper et de leurs deux mains droites, elles dirigèrent leurs baguettes vers le centre de la planche.

- On y va ?, s'enquit Ginny.

- Allons-y.

Elles ouvrirent timidement la bouche et après une courte hésitation, elles se lancèrent :

_Vith erum hér til ath taka thig út. Ef thú ekki fara út, vith munum brenna. Ef thú ekki fara út, vith munum brenna. Vith erum hér til ath taka thig út._

_Sýna sjálfur, sýna galdra og hverfa án thess ath ithrun. Vith munum vera vægari. Vith erum hér til ath hjálpa thér út._

_Vith erum hér til ath taka thig út. Vith erum hér til ath taka thig út._

Ce n'était pas des plus faciles à réciter. Malgré cela, elles s'en sortirent plutôt honorablement. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne se passa rien du tout. En effet, aucune étincelle ne vint neutraliser le bijou : l'arc de cire cendré s'était surélevé l'espace d'une seconde, mais il ne s'était rien produit de probant.

- C'est normal ?, demanda la rousse.

- Je ne sais pas…, murmura Hermione, un peu déconfite. On recommence ?

Ginny agréa et elles reprirent leur incantation. Ce fut un nouvel échec. Hermione reporta alors son regard sur l'ouvrage, entrouvert sur le côté, et dévala les lignes des yeux.

- S'il ne se passe rien… C'est que l'objet n'a rien…

- Tu veux dire… Qu'il n'est pas ensorcelé ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais c'est impossible, on est d'accord ?

- Théoriquement.

Hermione se retrouvait là bien embêtée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Cela la ramenait alors brutalement au problème initial. Qui lui avait offert un tel cadeau, si ce dernier n'était même pas pour l'assassiner ou pour lui faire du mal ?

- Peut-être que ça n'a pas marché, finit par dire Ginny, un peu désabusée toutefois.

- Non, nous avons suivi les étapes à la lettre, expliqua Hermione d'une voix sûre. De plus, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, la cire cendrée s'est surélevée… Mais elle n'a rien détecté, tout simplement.

Les deux sorcières figèrent alors leurs regards sur le pendentif. Les doigts de Ginny vinrent le saisir avec douceur et le suspendirent devant leurs visages.

- Tu es bien mystérieux, petit disque.

Et dans son for-intérieur, Hermione ne put qu'agréer.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

_Tout bavardage, bousculade ou cri est formellement proscrit dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Si cette règle est transgressée, des points seront retirés aux maisons des élèves concernés et une ou plusieurs heures de retenues leurs seront distribuées. _

_Tout bavardage, bousculade ou cri est formellement proscrit dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Si cette règle…_

William releva le poignet et le massa quelques instants pour y faire disparaitre la crampe qui tendait à s'y loger. Son regard balaya la salle de retenue et vint se poser sur le rang transversal. Quelques tables plus loin, Pansy Parkinson s'attelait à la même punition sans se priver de soupirer toutes les cinq minutes.

Elle était coincée dans une salle de retenue avec le satané Serdaigle qui s'était tapé la fille qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, tout allait bien. Comment un pauvre gars pareil avait fait pour choper Oksana, telle était la question… Enfin, cela ne l'intéressait pas : c'était surtout la fichue blonde qu'elle détestait, et lui par procuration. Sans compter qu'il était Serdaigle, sang-mêlé si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et qu'elle l'avait vu trainer avec des Gryffondors et plus récemment Granger.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de souffler toutes les deux secondes, le temps passerait plus vite, fit remarquer le Serdaigle sur un ton ironique.

- Si tu pouvais te taire, cela serait encore plus efficace, asséna Pansy sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers lui.

Liam soupira à son tour, exaspéré.

- Je te ferais remarquer que si tu t'étais toi-même tue la dernière fois, on ne serait pas en train de subir une telle torture.

- Si tu regardais devant toi avant de débouler dans une allée, on ne serait pas là non plus, siffla-t-elle avant de porter son regard furieux sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu occupais tout l'espace, Parkinson.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Liam ne put que sourire devant sa grimace scandalisée.

- Sale con.

- Pauvre conne.

Une porte claqua derrière eux.

- Ah, vous profitez de mon absence temporaire pour utiliser un tel jargon ? Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que vous venez de gagner trois nouvelles retenues. Elles s'ajouteront aux deux autres que vous avez déjà.

Madame Pince afficha un sourire victorieux et sortit à nouveau de la salle d'étude. Les deux étudiants soupirèrent de concert avant de se fusiller du regard.

- Bravo, Blake. Tu viens de nous faire gagner une seconde fois le pactole, siffla la jeune fille.

- Ah, la ferme, Parkinson…, marmonna-t-il, suffisamment dépité pour la laisser en rajouter.

Et ainsi, la torture continua…

* * *

_**[…]** **L**e dragon oriental est l'un des deux grands types de dragons et s'oppose au dragon occidental dans le sens où il n'est pas forcément « mauvais ». Il représente les forces de la nature et dès lors doit être considéré avec précaution car, comme la nature, il peut être dangereux. Différentes formes aux noms variés, existent en Asie, néanmoins de morphologie assez semblable. Le dragon chinois est le plus représentatif de tous, créature de la civilisation chinoise qui régna sur une grande partie de l'Asie. À travers les cultures orientales se retrouve la symbolique du dragon en tant que représentant de l'empereur ou du représentant du pouvoir. […] (6)_

Hermione était plongée dans sa lecture. Il fallait qu'elle s'évade de toutes ses pensées pessimistes. Il était vrai que le rituel n'avait pas été probant, mais cela démontrait simplement que le pendentif n'était pas ensorcelé, ce qui s'avérait finalement être une bonne nouvelle. Le seul souci, c'était qu'elle revenait au point de départ : qui diable avait bien pu lui offrir ce présent ?

Un autre problème la tourmentait, peut-être même davantage que les autres, et ce dernier était allongé sur le canapé en face du feu de cheminée. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce sans se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Depuis quelques temps, elle devait avouer que leur relation prenait une tournure vraiment étrange. Quand elle le voyait, elle n'avait plus la même sensation d'angoisse. Certes, elle conservait encore une sensation bizarre mais à présent, il s'agissait davantage d'appréhension que d'autre chose. Plus curieux encore, elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à l'observer, et non plus pour le surveiller mais bien pour tout simplement le regarder.

Ses épaules masculines, ses omoplates saillantes se dessinant sous ses chemises blanches immaculées, ses bras finement musclés… Et puis ses cheveux aux lueurs presque opalescentes qu'il avait laissé pousser et qui partaient dans n'importe quel sens depuis qu'il avait perdu l'affreuse habitude de les gominer. Son nez droit, finissant en pointe, ses pommettes hautes, aristocratiques. Ah et le pire et le meilleur pour la fin : le couple diabolique que formaient ses yeux et ses lèvres sur son visage. Les premiers aux teintes bleues et grises, profondes, presque abyssales parfois… Prenant de temps en temps les couleurs d'un orage furieux ou d'une averse tranquille… Sombres et clairs à la fois, glacés et brûlants… et…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et elle sentit le sang grimper jusqu'à ses tempes. Voilà qu'elle avait recommencé, et cette fois elle avait été surprise en flagrant délit.

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel reluquage, Granger ?

- Je ne te reluquais pas, se défendit-elle un peu pitoyablement.

- Si, tu me reluquais, argua-t-il, le visage impassible mais la voix moqueuse.

- Je ne te _reluquais pas_, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, finit-elle par dire pour clore cette discussion embarrassante.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle reporta son regard sur son livre, mordant l'intérieur de ses joues nerveusement tout en haussant les sourcils : cette mimique gênée amusa le Serpentard qui quitta son siège pour s'approcher d'elle.

- Dis-moi, Granger… Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Ah misère. S'il commençait à s'intéresser à son cas, elle était dans de beaux draps, et le pire c'est qu'elle en était à moitié responsable.

- Un traité sur les dragons, répondit-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule, la faisant frissonner. Ses mains, un peu tremblantes, lâchèrent involontairement le livre qui vint s'écraser sur la table dans un bruit mat. Rapidement, elle le rattrapa afin de récupérer un semblant de contenance, en vain. Lorsque les paumes du Serpentard vinrent se poser sur la table, l'encerclant complètement, et qu'elle commença à sentir son torse peser sur son dos, son cœur eut une violente embardée.

- Et alors… ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit… ?, la provoqua-t-il.

C'était typiquement ce à quoi elle pensait un peu plus tôt, ce genre de choses. Depuis quelques temps, sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise d'une toute autre manière. Ils avaient déjà partagé des moments physiques et sa proximité les ravivait dans sa mémoire, faisant monter du rouge à ses joues. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer d'une telle situation, non. En vérité, elle commençait doucement à comprendre que cela lui plaisait un petit peu, ce qui était, quand on y songeait, estomaquant.

- Ça… Ça dit… Le dragon_… Le dragon chinois n'a ordinairement pas d'ailes_, _ce qui ne l'empêche pas de voler… grâce à la crête surplombant son crâne…_

La table craqua un peu tandis qu'il se penchait davantage sur elle, ses doigts serrant la tranche du plateau de bois.

- Hmmm... et alors ?, murmura-t-il, l'incitant à continuer comme si de rien était.

- … _Mais sa principale source de pourvoir… _de pouvoir, pardon…_ réside dans une perle de cristal qu'il cache sous les replis de son mouton ou dans sa gorge. _

- De son mouton… ?, s'enquit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- De son _menton_, se corrigea-t-elle, mortifiée.

Il décolla sa main droite du bois et vint tourner la page devant elle, afin qu'elle continue sa lecture. Sa main se reposa près de la sienne négligemment.

- … _Cette perle… est souvent synonyme de bonheur, d'abondance, de sagesse ou de connaissance pour celui qui la possède._

Que faisait-elle, sans blague ? La lecture à Drago Malefoy ? Ah, la sombre plaisanterie.

- Tu ne lis plus… ?, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonna de plus belle, fermant les yeux pour ne pas perdre le sens de la parole.

- J'ai… J'ai un peu mal à la gorge…, marmonna-t-elle, sans la moindre pertinence.

Sans se démonter une seule seconde, ses doigts vinrent alors caresser son cou jusqu'à la naissance de l'oreille sur laquelle il collait déjà presque ses lèvres. Son pouce effleura son menton et remonta jusqu'à se poser sur sa bouche. Elle essaya alors de calmer sa respiration tandis que son souffle se précipitait contre ses doigts, rendant encore plus flagrant à quel point elle était troublée.

Doucement, sa main dévala sa gorge et se glissa sous sa chemise pour venir s'arrêter à la naissance de sa poitrine erratique.

- Ton cœur bat bien vite…

Son nez lui chatouillait affreusement l'oreille et son souffle chaud lui brûlait la nuque. Lentement, il s'écarta et vint poser ses deux paumes sur ses épaules crispées.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Granger… ? Tu as l'air très tendue…

Ah, le vil serpent. Ses doigts se murent lentement, s'enfonçant dans ses clavicules pour en extraire la moindre crispation. Lentement, ils vinrent presque entourer son cou, comme s'il avait l'intention de l'étrangler de la plus sordide des manières, mais il ne fit que la caresser de plus belle. Bientôt, ses avant-bras glissèrent au-dessus de sa poitrine et il l'enlaça.

Ce fut probablement le moment le plus curieux de toute sa vie. Il avait beau lui avoir tout fait auparavant, suçon, baisers tumultueux, caresses vicieuses sur la poitrine et compagnie… jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il l'enlacerait ainsi un jour.

Encore une fois, ses lèvres se retrouvaient sur sa peau, près de sa tempe. Il avait tout le loisir de regarder son décolleté si là était son but. Elle comprit que c'était le cas lorsqu'il posa la question :

- Tu n'as plus ta babiole ?

Ses mots firent prendre une nouvelle embardée à son cœur. Non seulement il regardait ses seins, mais en plus il avait certainement tellement l'habitude de le faire qu'il remarquait l'absence de son collier. Cette idée incendia son ventre de la plus sournoise des manières.

- Je ne le porte plus…

- Une raison particulière… ?

Essayait-il de faire la conversation dans le but de rester dans cette position le plus longtemps possible ou était-il réellement curieux à ce sujet ? D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas étrange qu'il le soit ? Tout commençait à tourbillonner furieusement dans le crâne de la Gryffondor. Certes, elle devenait probablement paranoïaque mais il avait eu ce ton nonchalant caractéristique dans la voix au moment de poser la question, et ce dernier suggérait souvent que la réponse lui importait. Alors quoi ? Curieux hasard ?

A peine quelques jours auparavant, elle soupçonnait encore qu'il s'agisse d'un cadeau des mangemorts, et aujourd'hui il lui posait cette question alors qu'elle ne l'avait plus au cou, s'en souciant presque. De plus, à Noël, elle avait découvert le cadeau sous ses yeux et il n'avait montré aucune surprise… Il avait eu d'ailleurs tout à fait l'occasion, en tant que colocataire, de glisser le paquet sous le sapin…

Mais allait-elle trop loin ? Il n'était pas encore mangemort, l'avant bras nu sous sa gorge le prouvait… Mais tout de même, elle savait bien qu'il était en passe de le devenir. Et si lui donner ce collier avait été une tâche requise pour son admission dans le cercle ?

Drago, lui, sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'une trentaine de secondes s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait posé la question. Il ne laissa pas son trouble apparaitre et conserva son étreinte sur elle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es évanouie, Granger, plaisanta-t-il finalement au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

Sa suspicion était presque tangible tant la tension se faisait lourde dans l'air.

- Malefoy… Tu sais quelque chose au sujet de ce pendentif ?

La question vint percer le silence comme un scalpel viendrait inciser un cadavre. Drago serra les dents, son cœur s'accélérant fortement.

- Pourquoi en saurais-je quoi que ce soit ? N'est-ce pas un cadeau de Blake ?

Habile diversion. Il était probable qu'il ait posé la question juste pour savoir si elle continuait de porter des sentiments au Serdaigle. D'ailleurs, cela faisait sens pour la sorcière puisqu'il le lui avait arraché pour la punir, une fois dernière. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça si sa mission avait été de le lui faire porter… ? Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas pensé que c'était un cadeau de Liam.

- Non. Je pense que ça vient des mangemorts.

Une nouvelle bombe était lâchée. Hermione savait que s'il savait quoi que ce soit, cette spontanéité le pousserait à se trahir.

- Pourquoi diable les mangemorts t'offriraient un cadeau, Granger ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont bien mieux à faire ?

_Pas très malin, Malefoy, tu vaux mieux que ça. _

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Quand on y pense, c'est un stratagème plutôt intelligent que d'envoyer un objet envouté sous forme de cadeau. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un bijou offert à une fille…

_Trop prudente pour ton propre bien, Granger. _

Il lui fallait retourner la situation au plus vite.

- Et donc tu penses que c'est moi qui me suis chargé de te l'apporter, Granger ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, le contredit-elle.

- Mais tu le penses, coupa-t-il froidement.

Drago la relâcha et s'éloigna d'elle, visiblement agacé. Elle le suivit des yeux, toujours méfiante.

- Même si c'était le cas, tu ne pourrais pas me le reprocher.

Il se retourna vers elle, l'humeur à présent virulente.

- C'est vrai, je ne pourrais pas, concéda-t-il, la voix glaciale.

Le Serpentard sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure : cette vérité lui faisait mal. Non seulement elle considérait son cadeau comme un présent empoisonné des mangemorts mais en plus elle l'associait directement à cette idée malsaine. Ce qui était encore plus douloureux, c'était qu'elle le soupçonnait maintenant d'être complice de l'expédition de ce cadeau, tandis qu'elle ne l'en avait jamais soupçonné avant, c'est à dire lorsque le pendentif avait encore à ses yeux une image pure. Il était rageant de constater qu'il était continuellement perdant.

- Tu n'as qu'à le jeter, asséna-t-il soudain.

Cela n'avait pas de sens.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Si tu es si persuadée que cette babiole est maudite, tu n'as qu'à t'en débarrasser, persiffla-t-il, les yeux plissés dans un regard perfide.

- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu, Drago ?

_Drago_. Elle ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Jamais. Sa voix résonna longuement dans son crâne. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de s'en être rendue compte. Il ne releva pas, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Je m'énerve parce que tu m'accuses d'une chose complètement infondée.

- Ce n'est pas infondé. Tu sais que ce n'est pas infondé.

- C'est infondé, confirma-t-il. Même si les mangemorts m'avaient demandé de te faire parvenir quoi que ce soit, je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Je ne suis pas si _minable_ !

Mais elle, elle le voyait _minable _à ce point, alors à quoi bon continuer cette discussion ridicule ? Il quitta la pièce commune et claqua la porte de sa chambre avec violence, abandonnant la sorcière à ses réflexions hagardes.

* * *

**E**lle défit nerveusement le nœud de son peignoir et le plia négligemment. D'un mouvement évasif, elle le déposa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa chambre. Sa peau nue, encore chaude de la douche, se nivela sous le coup de la fraicheur de la pièce. Elle frissonna. Ses doigts vinrent chercher ses épaules et elle les frictionna pour en déloger les frémissements indésirables. En se retournant, elle vérifia que la porte de sa chambre était bien close avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Les draps avaient la texture du satin sur sa peau. Ses bras balayèrent le tissu pour savourer davantage cette sensation et sa tête bascula en arrière. Les yeux fermés, elle prit de longues inspirations.

Un contact étranger improvisa une caresse douce sur son genou jusqu'à se finir à sa hanche. Elle sursauta mais avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre protestation vocale, une main s'abattit sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et dans le noir, elle put reconnaitre les cheveux flavescents caractéristiques de l'inconnu. Ses muscles se détendirent sous le regard enflammé qui la consumait.

Une bouche remplaça bien vite la paume qui s'imposait sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt, une langue vint caresser la sienne et des mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux encore humides. Les phalanges brusques agrippèrent sa nuque et la redressèrent pour accorder un baiser plus profond au porteur des lèvres pécheresses. Assise, les jambes dépareillées, ses mains parcoururent la chemise blanche à l'étoffe soyeuse et ses doigts vinrent accrocher ses pectoraux. Malhabiles, ils défirent un à un les boutons du vêtement dans une course endiablée jusqu'à l'écarter finalement, laissant le terrain vierge pour ses jeux d'ongles. Au creux de sa bouche se perdit une approbation masculine : pour l'encourager davantage à continuer son avancée, il attrapa ses reins et se laissa tomber en arrière. Sa poitrine atterrit presque violemment sur son torse, et les longs cheveux moites vinrent chatouiller son buste à présent dévêtu.

Leurs deux fronts fiévreux se collèrent et leurs lèvres se séparèrent, seulement l'espace d'un instant. Un petit nez concave vint caresser son voisin, tandis que de leurs bouches émergeaient des souffles rauques. Suave comme jamais, il continua la découverte du corps de sa partenaire en malmenant ses courbes de passages pressés. Une seconde seulement, leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'elle ne referme à nouveau les yeux sous le coup d'un nouveau baiser. Ce dernier se rendit paroxystique quand ses petites dents vinrent mordiller ses lèvres masculines.

Ce sont des mains impérieuses qui s'emparèrent de ses seins pour les rendre siens. Elle étouffa un feulement dont profita allègrement son compagnon pour la punir de ses morsures tout juste évoquées : sa langue vint flatter la sienne d'une caresse pleine de langueur. Alors, emprise d'une pulsion folle, elle s'autorisa malicieusement un mouvement vers son entrejambe afin de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir retourner la situation. Lorsqu'il sentit l'effleurement à cet endroit, elle sentit très nettement qu'il avait manqué d'avaler sa propre langue, et il poussa un gémissement lourd. D'un seul coup d'un seul, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas et il lui fit gouter de sa propre médecine faisant glisser sa main tiède vers son nombril… Et alors qu'une chaleur bouillante menaçait d'exploser dans son bas-ventre à cause de ses doigts toujours plus aventureux, elle se réveilla.

Brusquement.

Essoufflée, le front moite, le dos en sueur. Sa propre main non loin de son entrecuisse.

* * *

**[*] Le Rituel d'Exorcisme exposé ici m'appartient entièrement : pour usage, il faudra donc me demander au préalable l'autorisation, merci. Il en va de même pour le terme « Planche de Harmpher ».**

**(1) Un triangle de Reuleaux est une courbe de largeur constante, c'est-à-dire une courbe dont tous les diamètres ont même longueur. Elle tient son nom de l'ingénieur allemand Franz Reuleaux, qui fut au XIXe siècle un pionnier du génie mécanique. (Wikipédia ©)**

**(2) Atharvaveda : L'Atharva Veda ou Atharvaveda existe dans la culture védique originelle sous le nom de Atharvāngiras qui signifie « magie blanche et noire […] » (Wikipédia ©)**

**(3)**_** Uti**__**, **__**non abuti : **_**User, ne pas abuser.**

**(4) Zygène de la filipendule : une sorte de papillon.**

**(5)_ Sigillum Dei Aemeth : _Le Sigillum Dei Aemeth (Sceau du Dieu Vérité) est un grand disque de cire vierge renfermant divers Noms divins et Angéliques. (Recherches internet si envie d'approfondir)**

**(6) Page sur le Dragon Oriental (Wikipédia ©)**


	15. Chapitre XIII

**Bonjour les Chocogrenouilles! **_  
_

**Lati :** Quel enthousiasme débordant : tu me vois comblée. Merci beaucoup pour cette review, je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voilà la suite !

**LittleRock14 : **Merci beaucoup pour la review : rassure-toi, si y'a une spécialiste pour la complication des choses, c'est bien moi. Alors je serais bien la dernière à t'en tenir rigueur ! Enfin bon, en tout cas, merci encore et toujours pour ton soutien ! Bises !

**Ellie :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review : je suis contente que ma fanfiction continue à te plaire, de chapitres en chapitres ! J'espère que cela sera le cas jusqu'à la fin ! En tout cas, merci pour ces beaux compliments et pas d'inquiétude ! Moi j'aime quand les gens se répètent dans les reviews, encore plus quand elles sont aussi adorables que les tiennes !

**Merci à tous les revieweurs. J'observe que nous en sommes à 199 reviews, et j'en suis très fière**.** Mon rêve absolu dans le monde de la fanfiction ? Dépasser les 1000 reviews comme les plus grands auteurs de ce site, évidemment en mettant le fandom Twilight de côté parce que sinon ce serait trop facile ! _(plaisanterie gentilleeeee)_. Le rêve me semble encore très loin d'être un jour atteint mais qui sait, dans quelques années peut-être ? **

**En tout cas, merci pour votre soutien à tous. Allez, je vous emmerde pas davantage : la SUITE.  
**

**Très bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

_Don't get offended if I seem absent minded. Just keep telling me facts, and keep making me smile._  
Don't get offended if I seem absent minded. I get tongue-tied…

_Baby, you've got to be more discerning, I've never known what's good for me.  
_Baby, you've got to be more demanding, I will be yours.

[…]  
_You told me you wanted to eat up my sadness: well jump on, enjoy, you can gorge away.  
_You told me you wanted to eat up my sadness: jump right  
Baby, you've got to be more discerning, I've never known what's good for me.  
_Baby, you've got to be more demanding: jump left_

[…]  
What are you holding out for?  
_What's always in the way?_  
Why so damn absent-minded? Why so scared of romance?  
_This modern love breaks me!_  
This modern love wastes me!  
_Do you wanna' come over and kill some time? Tell me facts, tell me facts, tell me facts…_  
_Throw your arms around me…_

Throw your arms around me…

_This Modern Love – _Bloc Party

* * *

**C**hapitre **XIII**

**A**lors c'était à ça que cela ressemblait ? Cette espèce de saleté de boule dans la gorge, ces fichues torsions de boyaux… Cette douleur dans la poitrine. Drago porta ses mains à son visage et se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts.

_Quelle situation de merde._

Rien n'allait plus. Si on énumérait ses divers problèmes, on ne pouvait qu'agréer avec lui : il n'était pas à cent pour-cent sûr mais il était probable qu'il apprécie un peu trop Granger. Son opinion de lui, dont _NORMALEMENT_ il aurait dû se foutre mais qui l'importait de manière complètement démesurée en vérité, penchait entre les qualificatifs « pourriture sadique » et « mangemort avéré ». Le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait ne lui évoquait que menace et danger. Et enfin, c'était le troisième cours de métamorphose qu'il séchait et cela allait lui couter une belle flopée de retenues.

Drago jeta un regard blasé sur son plafond.

_Quelle situation de merde._

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait conscience d'en être à quatre-vingt dix pour-cent responsable. L'avoir malmenée, harcelée, brusquée… L'avoir approchée, caressée, violentée parfois. Et c'était cliché et immature, et stupide, et ridicule, et tous les autres adjectifs possibles et imaginables, mais si cela avait mal fini pour une personne, c'était pour lui. Elle le rendait _barge_.

Ses yeux rieurs, fervents assassins de toute trace de cruauté, le hantaient. Et tout ce qu'il avait été, puissant, impérieux, dominant, tout ce qu'il avait eu : son entregent irrécusable, ses stratagèmes vicieux et ses réflexions sournoises… Tout s'était envolé comme la neige de cet hiver avait fondu. C'en était presque triste.

Le pire restait à venir : cette situation embarrassante était inextricable. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la gérer, comment maîtriser les sensations étrangères qui l'asservissaient présentement. La seule solution qu'il entrevoyait n'en était pas vraiment une : que tout cela soit réciproque.

Peine perdue.

_Et c'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy devint un pathétique chouineur. _

* * *

**- V**oilà les ouvrages. Vous vous assurerez d'abord de les ranger par domaines, puis par ordre alphabétique. Si la moindre erreur apparait, vous écumerez d'une nouvelle section à trier. Suis-je bien claire ?

Madame Pince n'attendit pas la moindre réponse et disparut de l'allée dans des claquements de talons. William et Pansy échangèrent un regard d'aversion et s'approchèrent de la table pour commencer le dur labeur qui les attendait.

- Cette fois-ci, essaie de ne pas tout faire capoter. Je te rappelle que nous avons encore quatre retenues comme ça à subir, lança Liam, agacé.

- Nul besoin de toi pour m'en souvenir, claqua Pansy d'une voix ironique.

- Arrête de surestimer tes neurones, ils ne te le rendront pas.

Pansy lui donna un violent coup de coude avant de contourner la table et d'attraper une pile de grimoires.

- C'est un trait propre à tous les Serpentards d'être violents quand ils sont à court de réponse ?, la provoqua encore Liam.

- Arrête de poser les questions et commence à trier. Plus vite on aura fini et plus vite je serais débarrassée de toi !

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que t'étais limitée : tu crois qu'elle va nous laisser partir en avance, pauvre pomme ? Elle nous donnera autre chose à faire…

La Serpentarde manqua de le frapper à nouveau.

- Tu te crois super intelligent, là ? Et qu'est-ce que ton super cerveau déduit quand je te dis que si on ne finit pas la tâche à temps, elle nous collera une retenue de plus ?!

Cette fois-ci, c'est le Serdaigle qui ne sut quoi répondre.

- Ah, tiens, Super-cerveau est à court de réponse aussi. Tu veux une mouche à gober ?, cingla-t-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire victorieux.

- Sale conne.

- Pauvre con.

* * *

**H**ermione pressa le pas. Elle allait finir par être en retard chez Madame Griffith, tout ça à cause de ses imbécilités. Le rêve terrible qu'elle avait fait la nuit passée l'avait complètement retournée. Elle avait d'abord cru, et assez logiquement d'ailleurs, que le rêve n'était pas anodin et que le Serpentard avait encore usé de l'ambomancie sur elle… Force est de constater qu'elle était toute seule dans la chambre, elle avait dû se résoudre à l'évidence… Son esprit avait imaginé ça tout seul, sans la moindre aide extérieure. Ce constat complètement désarçonnant l'avait empêché de retrouver le sommeil par la suite et elle avait pratiquement fait une nuit blanche. Évidemment, quand le soleil avait commencé à se lever, elle était épuisée et ses yeux s'étaient refermés tous seuls. Il était à présent dix heures et demie et elle avait déjà cinq minutes de retard, impensable lorsqu'on s'appelait Hermione Granger.

Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à se pencher sur la nature du vrai problème cela dit, même si elle n'y avait pas vraiment échappé durant la longue insomnie qu'elle avait subie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de Drago Malefoy sans son aide, mais cela n'avait jamais été des rêves de cet ordre. D'abord, elle avait rêvé à des insultes vénéneuses, quand ils avaient douze ou treize ans, à des petits complots minables quand elle en avait quatorze ou quinze et un peu plus tard, elle avait fait des rêves concernant Voldemort, Harry et les mangemorts dans lesquels il jouait parfois un rôle secondaire.

Mais _ça_, ça elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Et elle aurait tout simplement pu prétendre à un mauvais tour de son inconscient, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela n'était pas le cas. En réalité, il commençait sérieusement à l'obséder et si cela était déjà gênant par nature, l'ajout de ce rêve n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Rien que d'y repenser, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Qu'était-elle supposée faire quand même son esprit lui faisait des coups-bas de cette sorte ? N'y avait-il donc aucune échappatoire à ses yeux gris ? Ou qu'elle aille, il la hantait. Sans blague, si cela continuait, il finirait sérieusement par la rendre _barge_.

Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça. Sa discussion de la veille avait certainement joué pour la composition de ce rêve. Avant qu'ils n'aient leur conversation dérangeante, il avait encore fait jouer ses mains sur elle. Ses oreilles chauffèrent à ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il recommencerait après les mots sinistres qu'ils s'étaient échangés par la suite.

Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir mis en colère, cela aurait été mentir. Le fait de parvenir à susciter des choses chez lui était une force qu'elle avait fait sienne par la force du temps et qu'elle considérait comme salvatrice. Non, en fait, elle ne se sentait pas coupable, c'était juste qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Après tout, il avait vraiment mal pris ses propos, là où originellement, il s'en serait probablement amusé. C'était étrange de voir à quel point il ne la menaçait à présent plus de la même manière. Il ne la brusquait plus au sujet de ses amis, de son sang, de sa famille. Non, il préférait la taquiner sur le plan physique, l'approcher encore et encore, de manières toujours plus différentes et plus malines à chaque fois. Le problème fondamental de la situation était qu'elle y avait pris gout. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien et cela avait tout l'air d'être une malheureuse malédiction… Franchement, c'était tout de même assez ironique de constater qu'elle cherchait à présent son attention, là où pendant des années elle l'avait fui comme la peste. Mais rien n'était plus dérangeant que ses réactions physiques, se disait-elle à nouveau. C'était comme s'il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour faire monter la température de son corps à des degrés vertigineux.

Sérieusement, il connaissait toutes les manipulations possibles pour la faire rougir, pour la faire frémir. C'était un don, presque un génie de savoir s'y prendre avec autant de talent. C'est aussi cela qui lui faisait parfois penser qu'elle avait peut-être reçu un maléfice de sa part. Certes, elle voulait bien admettre que l'homme savait s'y prendre avec les femmes –et une telle allégation ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir-, mais qu'il parvienne aussi aisément à la dompter _elle,_ relevait du mystère le plus absolu.

Et comment mettre un terme à cette espèce de tension ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée pour ne jamais avoir vécu de choses semblables par le passé. C'était un domaine dans lequel elle était entièrement novice, et pourtant, Merlin seul savait s'il existait peu de domaines où elle ignorait encore des choses. Non, il l'avait pris à revers sur ce plan et cela avait tout l'air d'une abominable machination destinée à la mettre à mal. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Mais alors pourquoi au grand pourquoi cela dérapait souvent en une discussion plus sérieuse, plus platonique ? Ses regards prouvaient parfois qu'il ne voulait pas seulement la baiser dans un recoin de Poudlard. Comme s'il attendait de sa part quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait elle-même pas l'existence. Une chose présente, un sentiment ou une sensation fugace perdue là, quelque part au fond d'elle.

Et ce talent, souvent, à l'émouvoir, comme la veille d'ailleurs. En quelques mots il s'était énervé et sans vraiment savoir comment ils en arrivaient là, elle s'était retrouvée à culpabiliser de sa méfiance. C'était tout de même incroyable de se mettre l'enclume de la culpabilité sur le crâne alors que le garçon avait passé son enfance à essayer de lui gâcher la sienne. Mais les faits étaient là. C'était comme s'il avait changé. Une sorte de métamorphose latente qui patientait sourdement chez Drago Malefoy et qui finirait par s'éclairer au grand jour quand l'heure serait venue. Quelle heure ? Que l'on ne vienne pas lui demander, elle ne savait déjà pas celle qu'il était à présent.

_Dix heures quarante-cinq. Bravo Hermione, quinze minutes de retard, c'est du beau !,_ se félicita-t-elle intérieurement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez Madame Griffith, plus essoufflée que jamais, elle poussa la porte et se confondit en excuses. La sorcière d'âge mur, elle, avait les sourcils bien froncés et s'attelait à piquer le bas d'une robe.

- Je suis _vraiment_ désolée, Elena ! J'ai pris du retard et…

- Ça ira, ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant, ma chère, la calma Madame Griffith. C'est votre dernier jour, je comptais vous laisser l'après-midi de toute manière.

Hermione reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration, la fixant des yeux tout en retirant son écharpe. Elena ne lui avait pas jeté le moindre regard, était-elle fâchée ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui… Enfin… Je ne sais pas… Je suis en proie à un dilemme.

- Ah vous aussi…, souffla Hermione, involontairement.

Cette fois-ci, Elena posa ses yeux de faucon sur elle.

- Comment ça, « moi aussi » ?

Hermione regarda en l'air et retira son manteau en déglutissant difficilement.

- Rien de bien important. Je… Je ne sais pas. On verra, finit-elle par murmurer, davantage pour elle-même. Quel est votre dilemme ?

- J'hésite à reprendre contact avec mon ex-mari.

La jeune Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Pourquoi cette idée soudaine ?

Mais Madame Griffith ne pouvait décemment pas répondre à cette question. Comment lui dire que c'était à cause du jeune-homme qui était passé la voir la semaine passée qu'elle songeait à tout cela. Elle avait ressassé son histoire avec Charlie pendant des heures, seule dans la boutique, et était arrivée à la conclusion que seul le recul gagné par l'âge et le temps aurait pu avoir été en mesure de le faire davantage réfléchir à ses actes. La pensée qu'il soit devenu un homme meilleur lui avait traversé l'esprit de nombreuses fois pendant cette longue réflexion et la curiosité avait commencé à poindre à mesure des jours qui passaient. Elle avait juste envie de voir si oui ou non, l'homme avait changé, et si oui, si c'était pour le meilleur.

- L'âge, certainement. On ressasse quand on est une vieille bourrique.

Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé pourquoi vous vous étiez séparés ?

- Oh, le schéma classique, ma belle. Qu'y a-t-il de plus passionné, de plus tumultueux et de plus cliché d'une histoire entre un ou une Serpentarde et un ou une Gryffondor, je vous le demande.

Les yeux ronds, la jeune sorcière se souffla intérieurement de ne pas rougir à cette question.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai…, finit-elle par murmurer. On aurait tort de penser de manière aussi manichéenne. Je veux dire… _Les gens peuvent changer_. Une maison de Poudlard ne conditionne pas une personne. La personne se conditionne toute seule et avec l'aide des autres… Ce serait un peu trop réducteur de tout mettre sur le dos du Choixpeau magique, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Ah, la jeune fille avait de beaux jours de sagesse optimiste à venir…

- Vous n'avez pas tort mais il n'empêche que lorsque l'on parle en termes statistiques, on s'aperçoit que les mariages entre deux maisons si opposées conduisent régulièrement au naufrage.

_Bon, je n'évoquerais pas la période de nirvana qui précède la catastrophe, ce n'est pas à moi d'encourager les choses_, finit Elena en son for-intérieur.

- J'observe que vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, fit remarquer Hermione, plus concentrée sur le fil conducteur de la réflexion de Madame Griffith que sur les postulats sinistres qui en découlaient.

- Le portefaix m'a trompée, que pensez-vous !

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire quant à l'infidélité. Hermione en avait fait les frais il n'y avait pas si longtemps et elle n'eut pas tout de suite le cœur à analyser l'affaire.

- Avec une de son propre canevas, évidemment. Une Serpentarde, une noblaillonne pathétique, et mariée de surcroit.

- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

- Il a eu l'honnêteté de me l'avouer, je dois le lui accorder. S'il y a une qualité qu'il a acquis avec le temps, c'est bien celle-là.

Hermione se pinça le bras.

- Et du courage aussi, non ? Pourtant les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment connus pour ça, observa-t-elle justement, essayant de mettre à mal les aprioris apparemment ancrés dans l'esprit d'Elena.

- Effectivement, je vous l'accorde, consentit Madame Griffith d'une voix claire. Mais ils sont par contre bien connus pour la ruse et parfois même pour la traitrise. Là dedans, Charlie est resté un génie du genre. Il y a quelque chose pourtant qu'il m'a épargnée… C'est de s'embrigader du mauvais côté de la guerre. Il faut dire que nous n'étions pas en Angleterre quand tout cela est arrivé. Nous étions en Nouvelle-Zélande, chez mes parents. Les siens, eux, avaient péri bien avant que nous finissions Poudlard et il vivait sur la fortune familiale comme un prince orphelin.

- On pourrait presque écrire un roman avec votre histoire…, dit Hermione.

- Ah, ma petite, je n'ai pas envie de vous contredire… Mais l'épilogue est amer et solitaire, conclut Elena d'une voix sombre.

- L'histoire n'est peut-être pas finie.

Elena plongea ses yeux dans le regard chocolat de sa cadette.

- Vous me faites penser à moi, plus jeune, vous savez. Idéaliste, optimiste… Toujours alerte au moindre point positif.

- Détrompez-vous, si j'avoue avoir été comme ça, tout cela s'est pas mal tari.

Madame Griffith voulut bien la croire. Avec l'autre oiseau qui devait lui voler dans les plumes, la jeunette connaissait certainement des jours difficiles.

- Et finalement ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à penser que reprendre contact avec lui ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ?

- Cela, ma petite, je ne peux vous le confier.

Hermione sourit devant autant de mystère.

- C'est votre droit le plus entier. Bon… Je vous ai suffisamment fait perdre votre temps, je vais trier les arrivages, indiqua-t-elle finalement en se rendant dans la réserve.

Elena l'observa s'éloigner et esquissa elle aussi un sourire. Elle se demandait bien quel avenir attendait la jeune fille.

* * *

**P**our la énième fois de la demi-heure, Ginny leva les yeux et posa son regard sur Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier, l'air de très mauvaise humeur, était plongé dans l'écriture d'un parchemin. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, surtout lorsque Hermione était dans les parages. En fait, c'était depuis le bal du nouvel-an…

Elle percevait chez lui un changement indéfinissable : lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elle, d'Harry ou de Ron, il ne perdait plus son temps dans des propos désobligeants et les ignorait simplement. Par contre, dès qu'Hermione était là, il laissait son regard courir sur elle, puis sur eux. Une telle réaction était vraiment étrange. Peut-être que le fait de partager un appartement avec elle l'avait en quelque sorte calmé, et Merlin seul savait si la Gryffondor était bien capable de l'avoir refroidi d'une quelconque manière… Mais son intuition la poussait à penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ça.

Il semblait différent, mais d'une autre perspective. Et constater que Drago Malefoy ne s'amusait plus à insulter ses proches était un fait qu'elle ne parvenait à occulter. Le plus bizarre, c'était qu'elle l'avait vu continuer ses stupidités avec d'autres élèves… Alors pourquoi ne s'acharnait-il plus sur ses proies favorites ? Vraiment, ce n'était pas normal.

Non pas qu'elle regrettait ses regards glacials et ses phrases impérieuses, loin d'elle cette pensée. C'était plutôt qu'elle se demandait avec ferveur ce qui avait pu causer chez lui un tel revirement de comportement.

Sentant probablement son regard sur lui, il leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Aussitôt, elle fit mine de regarder la plume qu'il avait dans les mains, l'air plongée dans ses pensées : comme si son observation n'avait été que le résultat d'un regard perdu dans le vague. Nonchalamment, il replongea dans son travail sans faire la moindre remarque. D'accord, là c'était vraiment _bizarre_.

- Ginny…, l'interpella en murmure une voix à ses côtés. Ginny, tu le dévisages.

La rousse reporta son regard sur Luna.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est étrange, ces derniers temps ?

La blonde porta alors ses yeux vers le Serpentard et l'observa l'espace d'un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, s'enquit la Serdaigle.

- Je ne sais pas, je le trouve différent… Tu crois qu'il pourrait mijoter quelque chose ?

Luna arbora une mine songeuse pendant quelques instants avant de froncer le nez.

- Je pense que c'est plutôt quelque chose qui le mijote, lui, finit-elle par répondre, les yeux un peu ronds.

Ginny avait l'habitude de ses phrases curieuses, mais celle-ci l'amusa plus que de raison.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… Il te semble différent car il ne se montre plus aussi impoli qu'avant, non ?, expliqua la Serdaigle.

- Entre autres, oui, confirma Ginny.

- S'il cesse ses comportements immatures, c'est peut-être parce qu'il a d'autres choses en tête…

- Oui, mais justement. Tu ne crois pas qu'il prépare un sale coup ?

Luna esquissa un sourire un peu amusé.

- Je pense que s'il préparait un mauvais coup, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de nous le faire savoir. Tu sais… Avec ses petits sourires en coin, ses insinuations à double-sens…

Elle n'avait pas tort.

- Mais peut-être que c'est quelque chose que l'autre zinzin lui a demandé de faire… ?

Encore une fois, Luna porta son regard sur le Serpentard avant de laisser son sourire s'agrandir.

- Non… Je ne pense pas… Et tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire toi non-plus, indiqua la blonde.

Ginny frotta ses lèvres, pensive. Effectivement. Même si elle ne connaissait pas Malefoy au point de pouvoir se vanter de le cerner, elle ne parvenait pas à associer son nouveau changement avec un plan diabolique de Voldemort, non, c'était autre chose.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux et cette fois-ci les surprit en flagrant délit d'observation. D'un geste lent, et sans les quitter les yeux, il referma donc son ouvrage et s'attela à les fixer à son tour en haussant les sourcils de manière provocante, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les bécasses ? »

Luna lui adressa un sourire franc et Ginny détourna le regard, irritée de d'avoir été surprise en pleine examen visuel.

Drago fronça cette fois les sourcils dans une mine dédaigneuse et se détourna de la blonde en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, l'air agacé.

Plus loin, dans le rayonnage du fond, deux étudiants essayaient de trier des livres tant bien que mal. Pansy vint poser un nouvel ouvrage sur la pile des indésirables.

- Comment veut-elle qu'on trie alphabétiquement des bouquins racornis écrits en symboles ?, se désespéra-t-elle.

- Cela s'appelle des runes, Parkinson.

- _Cela s'appelle des runes, Parkinson_, le singea-t-elle en grimaçant. Merci pour ton aide, _Super-cerveau_ mais savoir comment ça s'appelle ne va pas m'aider à savoir où les ranger.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était exaspérante.

- Je m'en chargerais, _Mono-neurone_.

Pansy lui jeta un regard incendiaire et reposa un grimoire avec plus de brusquerie que nécessaire sur la pile des ouvrages dédiés à la botanique.

- On ne t'a jamais dit d'être poli avec les filles, Super-cerveau ?

- On m'a conseillé de n'être poli qu'avec les bonnes, Mono-neurone.

- Comme si tu étais assez intelligent pour juger.

- Ne me charrie pas, il y doit bien avoir une raison pour que tu m'appelles Super-cerveau, la provoqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Effectivement, et cela s'appelle le sarcasme.

Les deux étudiants échangèrent un regard noir puis finirent par détourner les yeux pour laisser place au silence.

- … Et pour ta gouverne, si tu choisis les personnes avec qui tu es poli, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Serpentards que tu critiques tout le temps, marmonna Pansy.

Liam leva les yeux, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cette sentence assez juste.

- Ce n'était qu'une vanne, Mono-neurone, finit-il par dire.

Elle releva la tête et laissa leurs yeux se croiser à nouveau. Il crut qu'elle allait lui répondre mais elle n'en fit rien et retourna à sa tâche. Quelque part, il resta sur sa faim.

* * *

**H**ermione accrocha la dernière cape en flanelle de laine sur le cintre en bois et vint la déposer avec précaution sur le portant. Normalement, elle avait fini toutes les séries bordeaux et caramel et il était donc l'heure de passer aux houppelandes. Elle se dirigea subséquemment vers la réserve, énumérant dans sa tête les dernières tâches qu'il lui restait à faire. Arrivée devant le coffre de bois verni dans lequel avaient été expédiées les étoffes, elle entendit un petit bruit. D'abord persuadée d'avoir imaginé ce dernier, elle entreprit de soulever le lourd couvercle arrondi pour s'atteler à sa tâche mais le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. C'était un son faible mais insistant. Hermione leva la tête et tendit l'oreille pour savoir d'où provenait cette sorte de « toc, toc, toc » persistant : elle se redressa finalement, regardant aux alentours. Bientôt, elle s'aperçut que cela venait de la petite fenêtre close au-dessus de sa tête. Une chouette épervière frappait doucement son bec contre la surface vitrée, tout en tenant une missive.

Lentement, Hermione décacheta le minuscule verrou de la fenêtre et tendit le poignet vers l'extérieur. La chouette jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ce dernier et approcha ses serres pour venir s'y poser. Précautionneusement, Hermione ramena l'oiseau à l'intérieur et entrouvrit la bouche pour prévenir calmement Elena qu'elle avait du courrier. Sa bouche se referma pourtant bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du destinateur de la lettre.

_Magdalena Harper, Chiffes & Harper's, 36 virgule 7, allée de l'Atropine, Édimbourg._

C'était la réponse, elle le savait. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son cœur pour en calmer les battements célères. Lentement, elle posa l'oiseau sur la table et ses doigts vinrent s'enquérir de la missive.

- Elena, interpella-t-elle, la voix un peu faiblarde. Elena, vous avez reçu la réponse de Madame Harper….

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, elle réitéra.

- Elena… ?

Merlin qu'elle était stupide : Madame Griffith était partie leur chercher un déjeuner afin qu'elles puissent se restaurer ensemble. Tant pis, elle attendrait qu'elle revienne. Elle reposa la lettre sur la table, le cœur encore battant et reprit la chouette afin de la libérer au-dehors. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la missive, posée candidement sur le plateau de bois débordant d'étoffes et de boites de perles. Lire le courrier d'autrui, elle ne se le permettrait pas. Pourtant le nom était là, à portée de main… Et puis c'était en quelque sorte elle qui entretenait une correspondance avec Magdalena Harper, non ? Par le biais de Madame Griffith, certes, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, pas vrai ?

Hermione se rapprocha lentement de la table : oui mais justement, Elena lui avait fait la fleur de se renseigner pour elle, la moindre des choses était de l'attendre avant de se précipiter sur la réponse. C'était après tout grâce à elle qu'elle découvrirait le nom de celui ou de celle qui s'était montré si étrangement généreux. Mais pourquoi attendre ? Le résultat serait le même, elle le saurait tôt ou tard.

Les doigts tremblants, le souffle erratique, elle approcha ses doigts de la lettre et vint s'en enquérir une seconde fois. Le rectangle parcheminé n'était pas épais et l'adresse était calligraphiée avec soin. Mais seulement examiner l'enveloppe ne se révéla pas le moins du monde rassasiant. Les réponses à de nombreuses questions se trouvaient à l'intérieur, c'est la certitude qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Alors, sans plus de scrupules, et presque inconsciente véritablement de ses gestes, elle décacheta le sceau de couleur orange et sortit le papier.

_Bien le bonjour, Elena,_

_Je sais que ma réticence à vous communiquer le nom vous aura déjà mené sur une voie de suspicion. Je vous avertirais cependant que le bijou précité, et vendu par mes soins, n'avait pas l'air de se destiner à un usage malhonnête. Le jeune homme est passé devant la boutique à plusieurs reprises mais ce n'est que lorsque le présentoir des bijoux à été placé en vitrine qu'il s'est décidé à entrer. Même si mes hypothèses, je le concède, n'ont que peu de valeur, il m'a semblé qu'il souhaitait en faire cadeau._

_C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je vous demanderais de ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, même si selon vos explications antécédentes, la nature de votre requête demeurait un peu inquiétante._

_L'acheteur est donc le fils unique de l'illustre fami…_

- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle.

Son sang se glaça littéralement dans ses veines alors qu'un frisson froid parcourait sournoisement son échine. Le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit soudain, mais Hermione n'était pas en état de l'avoir entendu. Son regard, vide, épouvanté, restait inexorablement figé sur le pan du mur face à elle, comme si elle était en proie à une crise de tétanie irrésistible ou à un sort d'entrave.

- Hermione ?, appela Elena, encore loin.

Mais elle ne put articuler le moindre son, sa bouche était scellée dans la plus sourde des pétrifications.

- Hermione ?, répéta Madame Griffith avant de pénétrer dans la réserve. Ah vous êtes là ! J'ai cru que vous étiez partie… Je nous ai pris deux portions de dinde…

Mais la sorcière d'âge mûr s'interrompit devant le mutisme et l'inertie inquiétants de sa cadette. Elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle tenait une enveloppe et un fin parchemin entre les doigts. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sceau orange familier, à présent descellé, Elena sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement. Elle s'approcha rapidement et passa derrière Hermione pour lire par-dessus son épaule figée. Il fut assez dur de suivre les lignes tant elle tremblait… Mais Madame Griffith parvint finalement à lire le nom tant redouté et étouffa une expression de stupéfaction.

- Par la baguette de Morgane !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Évidemment, la surprise ne venait pas de la découverte du nom : après tout, elle en avait déjà connaissance depuis la visite du jeune homme. Non, elle était juste complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'Hermione le découvre ainsi, aussi brutalement. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de bonne manière pour le lui annoncer mais il y en existait certainement de moins mauvaises.

Madame Griffith l'attrapa donc par les épaules et l'incita à s'asseoir sur un tabouret avant de reprendre la lettre maladroitement.

- Hermione ? Vous allez bien… ?

Cette dernière finit par porter son regard sur Elena, complètement perdue.

- Je le savais. Je ne le savais pas, _mais je le savais_, commença-t-elle à murmurer.

- Reprenez-vous, Hermione !

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte… Il m'a encore menti…

Cela s'annonçait très mal. Elena avait bien du mal à respirer et Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre ses esprits.

- Hermione, écoutez-moi. Écoutez-moi, ordonna-t-elle autoritairement en s'agenouillant près d'elle, lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

La jeune sorcière sembla se réveiller un peu.

- Ce n'est qu'un cadeau, Hermione !, essaya de la rassurer Elena. Si vous avez lu au-dessus, elle signifie clairement qu'il a acheté le bijou en toute spontanéité.

Tout tournait dans la tête de la Gryffondor à présent. Certes, le bijou n'était en toute vraisemblance ni envouté, ni possédé, ni ensorcelé de quelque façon que ce soit… Mais Drago Malefoy, lui offrir un pendentif ? Quelle était cette plaisanterie ? Le bijou avait été acheté l'été dernier… Depuis quand avait-il prévu de le lui offrir, au juste ? Non, ce n'était même plus une plaisanterie, c'était une _folie._

Une folie complètement incompréhensible.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi à Noël ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années ? Pourquoi lui acheter un présent aussi onéreux, la torturer pendant quatre longs mois, le lui offrir… Puis n'avoir de cesse que de dénigrer le bijou par la suite.

_« Tiens, il doit être pour toi. » - **« Certainement pas. Je n'ai pas de cadeaux. C'est à toi. »**_

_**« Elle te plait vraiment, hein, cette babiole ? »** _

_« Tu vois… Je pense que la personne qui m'a offert ça connait bien mes gouts : l'ouvrage est fin et détaillé, il possède une fantaisie certaine, malgré sa symétrie scrupuleuse... […] Je ne sais pas, je le trouve parfait… Pardon. Tu dois t'en ficher totalement… C'est juste que ces choses me fascinent… »_

_** « Comme d'habitude, tu aimes endormir les gens avec tes pauvres passions sans intérêt…»**_

« Alors, les cadeaux ? » - _« Oh, des livres, des friandises… Puis une robe et… __**ça**__… Je ne sais pas qui me l'a offert mais je trouve ça vraiment magnifique… »_

Son regard.

_« **Donnez-moi le collier**._

_**[…] Pourquoi ne le porterais-tu pas, Granger ? Les chiens portent bien des laisses […] Mais tu en as déjà une, c'est vrai… […] Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as perdue ? Ou peut-être l'as-tu vendue… ?** »_

Son regard.

_**« Alors, c'est comme ça… ?**_

_Quoi… ? […] Qu'est-ce que… ?! Rends-le-moi, Malefoy !_

_**Je ne te rendrais rien du tout, Granger.**_

… _Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

Babiole. Pacotille.

_**« Tu te crois plus maligne que moi, Granger ? […]Tu te permets de t'introduire dans ma chambre, pendant mon absence… ? […] Réponds !**_

… _Tu n'étais pas censé être là…_

_**Tu voulais récupérer ta pacotille, j'imagine… »**_

_**« Tu as compris… ?**_

_Non. _

_**En tout cas, n'approche plus d'autres hommes. Parce que je te ferais encore du mal. **_

_Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal... »_

_**« Elle te plait vraiment, hein, cette babiole ? »** _

_« Babiole »._

_Ab Imo Pectore._

Tout tournait, tournait, encore et encore dans sa tête, faisant valser ses certitudes au rythme encore erratique des battements de son cœur.

- Hermione, vous allez bien ?, la rappela à l'ordre Elena une nouvelle fois.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête de gauche à droite, hagarde. Madame Griffith se redressa et disparut de la pièce, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec un flacon rouge. Elle le déboucha dans un pop sonore et le glissa sous les narines de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, cette dernière reprit ses sens.

- Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par dire, la voix tremblante. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

Elena soupira, ce n'était pas à elle de lui annoncer que l'autre cloche était amoureux d'elle et d'ailleurs, elle aurait aimé en être sûre et certaine elle-même.

- Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander, tout simplement… ?, s'enquit-elle avec douceur.

Hermione plongea son regard chocolat dans le sien.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'il va me répondre ? J'ai déjà essayé de lui demander, nous nous sommes juste disputés…

- Vous le soupçonniez déjà ?

C'est là qu'Hermione réalisa ce qui s'était réellement passé, la veille. Elle l'avait accusé de lui avoir fait passer le cadeau à des fins mauvaises, et l'avait en fait blâmé à mi-mots d'être l'intermédiaire des mangemorts. La raison pour laquelle il s'était énervé face à cette accusation, somme toute d'une logique assez légitime, c'était parce qu'il était bel et bien le destinateur du cadeau mais que ce dernier ne desservait aucun plan diabolique de Voldemort.

- Je lui ai fait comprendre que je pensais possible qu'il aie fait passer le bijou de la part des mangemorts, dans le but de me causer du mal.

_Oh par Merlin._

Le garçon avait dû rentrer dans une colère noire.

- Ne vous troublez pas à ce point, cette allégation était tout à fait plausible…, la rassura Madame Griffith, elle-même persuadée que cela aurait pu être le cas.

Mais le jeune Malefoy ne saurait voir les choses sous cet angle, elle en avait la certitude.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?, finit par s'enquérir Elena.

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche, réellement absente.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Elena. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Allez-vous lui en parler ?

- … Je ne sais pas.

- Rentrez chez vous, Hermione. Allez-vous reposer. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoyez moi un hibou.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça, le regard un peu vide, et finit par se redresser. De gestes lents, elle enfila son manteau et noua son écharpe autour de son cou. Après une dernière salutation polie, elle quitta la boutique, tourmentée comme jamais.

* * *

**E**lle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rejoindre ses appartements après la découverte qu'elle venait de faire, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle préféra aller marcher dans le parc de Poudlard. Le but premier de sa balade était de digérer toutes les informations qui venaient de se heurter à ses convictions. Dans sa tête, des tours de pierre s'effondraient comme des châteaux de cartes, et la moindre de ses certitudes s'était vu ébranlée. Si elle voulait éclaircir tout le tumulte présent dans son esprit, il fallait d'abord tâcher d'en faire le bilan, et ce, le plus objectivement possible…

Drago Malefoy lui avait offert un bijou. Il ne lui avait pas offert n'importe quelle quincaillerie : il s'agissait d'un pendentif précieux d'une valeur pécuniaire conséquente. Il avait acheté le bijou au cours de l'été dernier dans un magasin d'Édimbourg et l'avait gardé jusqu'en décembre, où il avait profité du jour de Noël pour lui en faire don.

Le but du pendentif avait donc été d'être discret, de passer inaperçu au milieu des autres cadeaux afin qu'elle se pose le moins de questions possibles et qu'elle ne parvienne pas à deviner qui en était l'auteur. C'est vrai, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui pour Hermione, tant qu'elle n'en connaissait pas le prix.

Jusque là, elle avait pu remarquer plusieurs choses perturbantes, si l'on omettait qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de fou pour commencer. Tout d'abord, il avait gardé pendant cinq mois le pendentif pour lui. Qu'en avait-il fait alors ? Avait-il pensé immédiatement, au moment de l'achat, qu'il le lui offrirait à Noël ? Ou avait-il agi sur l'impulsion du moment en voyant les paquets sous le sapin ?

Ensuite, quel avait été son but en lui offrant un tel cadeau ? Ce n'était même pas qu'elle n'était pas son amie, ou encore sa camarade, c'est qu'il l'avait toujours _détestée _voire_ haïe_. Toutes les années passées avaient été nourries d'une franche aversion mutuelle et un dégout flagrant de sa part. Alors quoi ? Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête pour que se produise un tel revirement de situation ?

Après, il y avait l'inscription _Ab Imo Pectore_ qu'elle ne savait à présent plus bien interpréter. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par « du fond du cœur » ? Jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, elle était presque sûre que le sien, s'il existait toutefois, était sculpté dans la glace la plus tranchante. Quand à la franchise, à l'amitié, ou encore à l'amour que pouvait signifier la locution latine, leur relation en avait toujours été éloignée et lui-même s'était assuré de ne jamais franchir ces barrières avec elle, même si les choses semblaient vouloir évoluer dans une nouvelle direction à présent…

Enfin, que signifiait ce cadeau, perdu au beau milieu de plusieurs mois de torture morale et de harcèlement perpétuel ? Il se contredisait lui-même.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore fini, en fait : pourquoi avait-il passé son temps à dénigrer son propre présent ? Encore un paradoxe. Voulait-il l'empêcher à tout prix de deviner le lien qui le reliait au bijou ? Ou prenait-il en fait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter sur un prétexte amené par ses propres soins ?

Et puis, cette fois dernière où pour la punir il le lui avait retiré, comme si elle ne méritait plus de le porter après une sorte de trahison. Car c'était ainsi qu'il devrait interpréter le rapprochement qu'elle avait eu avec Liam : une traitrise de la pire espèce. Donc, il considérait tout de même le bijou comme un cadeau, comme un bien qu'elle aurait dû être fière de posséder, puisqu'il considérait son arrachage comme une punition, non ?

Et elle pensa aussi à la signification du collier, notamment après s'être souvenue de son allusion à la laisse des chiens : avait-il été sérieux, cette fois là ? Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle ne le portait plus, il s'était énervé inexplicablement et tout s'éclairait à présent. Il voulait qu'elle le porte, même s'il s'évertuait à lui faire songer l'inverse par des gestes ou des propos subliminaux.

Lui avait-il offert un collier pour… quelque part, la rapprocher de lui ? Un objet qu'elle porterait quotidiennement au cou, qui la scellerait d'une certaine manière à une sorte d'appartenance. C'est vrai, un collier, c'était un présent bien lourd de sens pour une fille, comme pouvait l'être une bague d'ailleurs. Mais un collier… La chaine l'entourait, passait sur sa gorge dans un contact vraiment intime. D'une certaine manière, peut-être voyait-il cela comme une victoire ? Une sorte de dépôt de marque sur elle... Après tout, n'était-ce pas l'enjeu même du pari, qu'elle finisse par lui appartenir s'il gagnait ?

Ses boyaux se tordaient nerveusement à toutes ces pensées. Elle prenait réellement conscience d'une réalité terrifiante : Drago Malefoy était d'une possessivité presque fiévreuse et elle en faisait apparemment l'objet. Mais pourquoi cette lourde envie de la posséder ? D'où venait-elle ? Il ne l'aimait pas ; ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour, et loin d'elle l'idée de le désirer ; il ne voulait pas se marier avec elle ou ce genre d'âneries, comme il les aurait appelées.

Mais c'était vrai, toutes ces fois où il s'était montré jaloux de Liam, la fois où il avait gardé la main sur sa cuisse dans une sorte d'étreinte possessive pour l'empêcher de passer la journée avec le Serdaigle, ou encore pendant le bal, lorsqu'il l'avait attiré contre lui alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Liam. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience, en rassemblant les pièces du puzzle, qu'il la voulait pour lui tout seul et cette vérité la pétrifia proprement.

Le fait est que malgré toutes ses réflexions, tous ces éclairages, une pierre angulaire manquait à ses raisonnements. Certes, il était possessif, certes, il la voulait physiquement… Certes il était _jaloux_. Mais la question était « pourquoi ? ». Naturellement, s'il avait s'agit d'une autre personne, la réponse presque immédiate qui lui serait venue à l'esprit aurait été « il m'aime ». Mais bon sang de bonsoir, on parlait d'elle et de Drago Malefoy ! Il était formellement impossible qu'il se laisse aller à des sentiments de cette sorte et d'autant plus avec elle.

C'était une personne cynique et désabusée. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour, le lui avait répété, s'en était moqué pendant toute sa scolarité. Il crachait continuellement dessus. Et cette manière de jouer avec les gens, avec les couples, avec les filles : de coucher avec elles, de les manipuler, ne faisait que surligner davantage son comportement totalement irrespectueux envers les personnes s'employant à des relations amoureuses. Il aimait séduire, cela, elle n'en avait jamais douté car il s'était toujours évertué à le faire devant son nez ou encore simplement à s'y employer avec elle pour se ficher de sa poire… Mais de-là à ce qu'elle lui plaise, à ce qu'il éprouve pour elle des sentiments amoureux ? Non, non, non, non. C'était impensable.

Pourtant, Hermione commença à envisager la possibilité que ce soit le cas. Peut-être qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, à sa manière certes, mais tout de même. Qu'aurait été le résultat d'un tel fait ? Encore une chose qu'elle ignorait.

Était-il immature au point de malmener la fille qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil : à y penser plus longuement, elle se dit qu'il en était tout à fait capable.

Et elle, que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Elle ne faisait que s'interroger sur le Serpentard, et abusait presque dans le jugement, mais à aucun moment elle ne se remettait en question. Faire la maligne n'allait pas l'aider à éclaircir les choses.

Toujours complètement déboussolée, elle s'approcha de la petite rive du lac et le longea jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Là, elle trouva un rocher d'une taille assez importante et s'assit dessus. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, à l'horizon, où le lac dansait en entrelacs entre les montagnes. Il y avait un petit vent frais qui la faisait parfois frissonner, mais qui ne suffit pas à l'inciter à rentrer.

Qu'éprouvait-elle pour Drago Malefoy ? C'était tout un tas de choses, entrecroisées, intenses, cachées. En premier, et cela lui coutait presque un bras de l'avouer, il la fascinait un peu. Mais c'était une sorte de fascination morbide, sordide, sinistre : une fascination que l'on pourrait éprouver pour un cimetière ou pour un bourreau prêt à trancher une tête sur un échafaud. C'était une fascination étrange, mauvaise, et elle n'en était pas fière pour un sou. Il l'impressionnait souvent : c'était une personne qui avait énormément d'entregent, qui savait parler aux autres. Son esprit était vif, rusé, et il parvenait généralement à accomplir ses funestes desseins. En cela, c'était quelqu'un d'assez saisissant, et de parfaitement insupportable.

Ensuite, elle ne parvenait pas encore bien à occulter l'angoisse qu'il s'était amusé à engendrer chez elle durant ces dernières années. Elle avait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une bête peur d'enfant : Drago Malefoy ne l'aurait pas tuée à Poudlard, ne l'aurait pas torturée à l'en scalper ou à la découper en petits morceaux. Mais ses yeux cruels, son sourire perfide, sadique parfois, et ses mots pernicieux révélaient qu'il était une personne tout à fait à même de s'amuser en faisant du mal à autrui. C'était en cela qu'il lui faisait peur. Il était, comme elle l'avait déjà observé plus tôt, très intelligent, et savoir qu'il mettait à profit cet esprit pour causer la souffrance était un constat qui la terrifiait. Elle avait toujours distingué intelligence et sagesse, et de même savait qu'il existait dans le monde des intelligences sombres et terribles, mais lui avait une manière toute particulière de procéder lorsqu'il voulait parvenir à ses fins. Et cette manière là, vicieuse, était en fait l'entière substance de la répugnance de la Gryffondor à l'égard du Serpentard. Il était souvent malhonnête et s'avérait tout aussi traitre que manipulateur. Cela lui déplaisait amplement car c'était un domaine de l'esprit dans lequel elle était bien incapable de le vaincre. Elle pouvait le combattre, certes, et s'y était toujours évertuée, mais elle ne pouvait emporter la victoire car elle n'était pas sur son propre champ de bataille. D'où ses échecs retentissants des derniers mois.

Et là arrivait généralement sa soumission : ce dont il se délectait comme du met le plus fin. C'était sa jouissance finale, sa recherche dans les dialogues, sa quête même dans chacun de ses rapports avec les autres. Tout cela devait probablement s'expliquer par son passé familial tortueux : son père avait toujours eu une emprise impérieuse sur lui et s'être fait dresser de la sorte lui avait certainement prodigué beaucoup d'amertume. Amertume qu'il déversait à présent chez les autres en usant des mêmes méthodes que l'ombre paternelle lui avait fait subir toute son enfance.

Fascination, angoisse, soumission. Oui. Mais il y avait bien davantage à présent. Le mot qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit était « électricité ». C'était ça. Une sorte de tension, de chimie alambiquée qui existait entre eux. _Ils n'étaient plus des enfants_, et les jeux licencieux et terribles qu'il lui imposait à l'origine pour la malmener, s'étaient transformés en jeux tout court. Leurs deux corps semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde et dès qu'ils entraient en contact, c'était à la manière de deux aimants : s'attirant et se repoussant par la suite. Objectivement, elle l'avait toujours trouvé très séduisant, physiquement parlant, mais fort heureusement, il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de lui faire occulter ce détail en l'insultant. Mais cela, c'était par le passé… Maintenant qu'il ne l'insultait plus que rarement et qu'il avait remplacé ses propos outrageants par des caresses vénéneuses, elle n'était plus très sûre de pouvoir oublier à quel point son physique était attractif. Et Merlin, c'était le cas. Rien que de s'en faire réflexion, elle sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et son ventre danser la gigue du diable.

Et enfin… Oui enfin, ce qui perçait de plus en plus au milieu des bourrasques qui balayaient l'intérieur de son crâne : la certitude qu'il était fragile. Elle avait commencé à le percevoir de plus en plus depuis quelques temps, même si quelque part, elle en avait toujours eu conscience. Oui, il était fragile. Il était fragile dans le sens où il était facile de le brusquer, moralement parlant. Mais peut-être n'était-il fragile qu'avec des personnes bien désignées ? Harry, Liam… Elle.

La différence qu'elle entretenait avec ces autres personnes, était qu'avec le temps, elle savait à présent comment en jouer. Évidemment, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle aurait pu naturellement se vanter mais se faire malmener comme cela avait été le cas l'avait poussée à trouver des mécanismes de défense (ou en tout cas de contre-attaque) plutôt efficaces. Et elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour l'énerver à présent. Si certains savaient allumer une petite flamme de colère, engendrant des menaces latentes de sa part, elle savait parfaitement comment attiser un feu délirant. Peut-être était-ce même un pouvoir qu'elle était seule à posséder. Évidemment, il aurait pu devenir dingue pour des insultes, une violence à son encontre ou encore des propos qui lui auraient paru déplaisants… Mais elle savait que prononcés par elle, les mots prendraient une toute autre dimension.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais _véritablement_ utilisé cette fragilité à son avantage pour servir quelque plan de vindicte : elle était bien incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle n'était pas lui. Dès que des trames de stratégies vengeresses se formaient dans son crâne le soir au coucher, elle les abandonnait le lendemain au réveil, refusant obstinément de s'abaisser à ses jeux de cruauté cérébrale.

_Sa fragilité._ C'était déstabilisant. Tout cela se confirmait par la profondeur qu'il faiblissait parfois à dissimuler derrière son masque glacial. Des regards à quelques instants, son violoncelle, sa façon se tourner les phrases… Ses attitudes paraissaient presque transparentes, au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Jamais elle n'avait autant songé à lui, d'une manière aussi inoffensive. Toutes ses réflexions n'étaient que de purs constats. Mais au-delà de ça commençait à se former en elle une espèce de tendresse à son égard, qu'elle se surprit à espérer mutuelle. C'était stupide, mais elle était ainsi. Une fois que le terrain avait été retourné avec la bêche de la bonté, la terre s'avérait fertile et prodigue… Cela pouvait très mal finir, elle en avait conscience, et malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser tenter.

* * *

**T**out ça, c'était de la faute de cette foutue Granger de malheur.

_Entre l'amour et l'orgueil, mon cœur balance. _

Sa réflexion en était au point mort. Il avait finalement consenti, bien malgré lui, à l'idée terrible. Cela le rendait malade, nauséeux : il se dégoutait.

Jamais il n'aurait cru souffrir d'une telle faiblesse, et c'était bel et bien de cela qu'il était question. Si on prenait le temps de disséquer ce qui se passait dans sa tête, on pouvait découvrir qu'il avait associé le plaisir de la dominer et son attirance physique à son égard, à tout un tas d'autres trucs biens inutiles : son esprit taré s'était chargé du mélange et le résultat était à présent parachevé et propice à la haine de soi.

C'était pathétique. En lui, il y avait cette lourde intégrité occupée par la fierté, prenant l'ascendant sur les moindres de ses gestes et pensées. Aujourd'hui, ce trône de paille prenait feu, se consumait et partait en fumée sous ses yeux. A la place, un tout autre souverain venait s'enquérir du pouvoir, et ce dernier, étranger et lointain, réduisait son monde à une piètre flaque de boue. Il n'avait pas envie de ça, pas envie de s'atteler à des sentiments nouveaux, soi-disant plus « purs », à des clichés universels qu'endoctrinaient les contes pour enfants et bonnes femmes. Non, ce n'était pas lui.

Orgueil, honneur, survie. Le reste n'était que talent accessoire et Merlin seul savait s'il s'investissait déjà dans bien des domaines. Il n'avait plus rien à apprendre de l'apparence ou de la séduction, et encore moins de la manipulation et de la réussite. Il s'agissait là de dons innés dont il avait usé sans jamais avoir eu à s'y faire violence, contrairement à ceux qui s'appesantissaient d'une culpabilité pathétique dès qu'ils commettaient ce qu'ils appelaient des « impairs ». Principes moraux, valeurs, cela ne l'intéressait pas. L'amour, il estimait le connaitre suffisamment, notamment par le biais de sa mère. L'amitié, souvent surfaite, il en avait également fait le tour à plusieurs reprises. Le seul _ami_ qui portait encore grâce à ses yeux était Blaise et il avait peur que toute cette soudaine métamorphose ne l'éloigne de son pote de toujours.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur du jugement des autres, car il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. C'était plutôt son propre jugement qui l'inquiétait. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à la détestation de soi et pourtant, les espèces de tares sentimentales qui prenaient possession de lui promettaient des heures d'introspection proprement déplaisantes et inutiles.

Il s'était toujours fait confiance, croyait en lui, était sûr de ses gestes, de ses actes. En quelques semaines, tout s'était réduit à l'état de néant. C'était comme si des graines de doute s'étaient semées le long de sa route, et qu'aujourd'hui poussaient invariablement des ronces meurtrières, prêtes à lui barrer le chemin. Non, il n'avait pas envie de complications. Il n'en avait pas besoin de davantage. Et c'est tout ce que cette situation apporterait, en plus des migraines et des arrachages de cheveux.

Était-ce ineffable ? Il donnait l'impression que toute cette aventure n'était qu'un scoop, mais c'était bien pire que cela. Drago Malefoy ne venait pas de réaliser qu'il aimait Hermione Granger, non, non : Drago Malefoy venait de réaliser que _cela faisait des plombes qu'il en était amoureux_. Depuis combien d'années marchait-il avec ce boulet accroché au pied ? Ça, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et rien que de penser à les compter lui refilait un mal de crâne exaspérant.

Peut-être devait-il juste ignorer tout ça, aller se fumer une cigarette en haut de la tour d'astronomie et éventuellement envisager de s'en jeter.

Drago ricana nerveusement.

Voilà qu'il devenait cynique à propos du suicide. La blague se rendait de plus en plus mauvaise.

Alors quoi ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui avouer ses sentiments au coucher du soleil ? Rejoindre le camp du vieux fou et de Potter, s'agenouiller en pleine bataille et lui faire sa demande… ? Et là, soit elle bondirait dans ses bras telle une mijaurée sans cervelle, soit elle lui jetterait un sortilège de la mort : dans les deux cas, il se faisait bien entuber.

Non. Il fallait qu'il ignore tout ça, qu'il n'y pense plus. Et la seule solution pour cela, c'était de couper les ponts. Cela signifiait annuler le pari, quitter les appartements des préfets, voire quitter Poudlard tout court, s'enfermer dans le manoir et ne plus jamais en sortir jusqu'à ce que le rhume de l'amour s'en aille, et toute la morve niaise avec.

Il ricana de plus belle, venant poser une main sur son front, fermant les yeux sous le coup de l'exaspération.

Fuir ? Rester ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Tout lui dire ? Lui faire l'amour dans son sommeil ?

_Lui « faire l'amour »… ? _Ah, quelle merde.

Non, il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution : il fallait qu'il la bute. Non, il fallait qu'il la baise d'abord. Il ne pouvait pas la buter sans savoir comment c'était de… avec elle…

Bref ! Et ensuite il la buterait. Bon, _baiser_ n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. _Si_, c'était le bon mot, il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Il fallait qu'il la baise, puis qu'il la bute.

Bon, mais plusieurs fois… il fallait qu'il la baise plusieurs fois.  
Peut-être trois ou quatre.  
Ou cinq.  
Puis qu'il la bute.  
Ou six, ou sept.

_Putain de bordel de merde._

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'y avait aucune solution. C'était vraiment la journée la plus pourrie de toute son existence. Et le _pire_, c'était qu'il s'était fait cette même réflexion les six derniers jours d'avant également. Cela empirait, c'était pire que la maladie. Bientôt, toute cette saleté le rongerait et il ne resterait plus que son squelette, là, sur le lit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement lorsqu'il imagina Granger entrer dans sa chambre et y trouver son cadavre en décomposition, avec les hurlements qui iraient avec.

Dans quoi s'était-il foutu ?


	16. Chapitre XIV

**Bonjour, les Fizwizbiz !**

**Challenge d'aujourd'hui : votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de m'aider à faire un nouveau résumé. Le mien est nul, on en conviendra bien volontiers, et j'aurais bien besoin d'aide pour en créer un nouveau et surtout, plus fidèle à l'intrigue ! Pour l'instant, j'ai installé une citation transitoire, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! A vos claviers et faites-moi part de vos idées !  
**

**Deuxième chose : je suis déjà persuadée que très peu de personnes écoutent les musiques mises en début de chapitre (notamment parce que ça peut être galère), et pourtant, je ne peux que vous conseiller de le faire. Si vous ne connaissez pas celle de ce chapitre-ci, je vous y encourage encore plus. Le chanteur de _Trading Yesterday_ était le co-fondateur du groupe _Evanescence_, avec Amy Lee... Il a quitté le groupe pour fonder le sien, au style certes complètement différent, mais excellent tout de même ! Et on comprend d'ailleurs pourquoi les premiers albums d'Evanescence avait une telle force de frappe. Bref, laissez-vous tenter si vous en avez l'opportunité.  
**

**Lati :** Oui, l'amûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûr ! )

**Syoco :** c'est là qu'on voit, en tant qu'auteur, à quel point les attentes de nos lecteurs peuvent être différentes ! Certains étaient ravis qu'il y ait davantage d'introspection dans le chapitre XIII, et d'autres, comme toi, préfèrent lorsqu'il y a de l'action. L'avantage, c'est que moi j'aime les deux et que par conséquent, je ne m'ennuie jamais dans l'écriture ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour la review !

**Et s'il y a bien une chose qui a d'ailleurs fait l'unanimité, c'est la réflexion de Drago, effectivement un peu psychopathe sur les bords. Mais on l'aime comme ça, après tout !**

**LittleRock14 :** tout d'abord merci (encore et toujours) pour ta review ! Effectivement, Madame Griffith sort tout droit de mon imagination, et c'est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup aussi. J'adore Luna aussi, et elle ne va pas disparaitre, au contraire ! Bref, tout ça pour te redire merci )

**Cind3rella : **Haha ! Tout pour mes lecteurs ! Mais non, Hermione n'est pas bête : elle est juste complètement décontenancée, c'est normal :p Quand à Drago, il a toujours été un peu timbré, cela ne fait que confirmer cet état de fait indéniable ! Merci pour la review, et bises :D

**Pepette :** et bien dis-donc, quelle belle assertion ! Je suis conquise, comblée, ravie ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! La suite, tout de suite )

* * *

And I've lost who I am,  
And I can't understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love,  
Without love gone wrong, Life, Less words, Carry on.  
But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning

Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go, and I will run, I will not be silenced.  
All this time spent in vain, Wasted years, Wasted gain.  
All is lost, Hope remains, And this war's not over.

There's a light, There's the sun… Taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong.  
And his love will conquer all…Yes his love will conquer all.

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding,  
Fall into your sunlight.

_Shattered _– Trading Yesterday

* * *

**C**hapitre **XIV**

**H**ermione enjamba l'un des murets du cloitre et s'y assit en tailleur. Elle n'avait toujours pas le cœur à remonter dans ses appartements bien que la nuit se soit installée depuis deux bonnes heures. Elle s'était tout de même rapprochée de Poudlard, peu rassurée à l'idée de rester près du lac et de la forêt interdite.

- Hermione !

_Ginny. _

Elle dirigea son regard vers la provenance de la voix de la rousse et c'est avec surprise qu'elle s'aperçut que cette dernière n'était pas seule. Un Harry véritablement cramoisi lui tenait la main. Allez savoir ce qu'elle avait interrompu…

- Ça va ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu éraillée.

Hermione esquissa un sourire un peu plat.

Devait-elle leur révéler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ? Cela lui parut au-dessus de ses forces : si elle, qui avait vécu avec le Serpentard pendant les six derniers mois, ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, alors ce ne serait pas eux qui seraient en mesure de le faire. Harry serait probablement outré, Ron, elle ne préférait même pas y penser… Quant à Ginny, si c'était probablement la seule à pouvoir écouter l'histoire, Hermione ne désirait pas lui avouer des choses qu'elle cacherait aux autres. C'est pour cela qu'elle choisit de garder le silence.

- Ça peut aller. J'allais rentrer au château…, mentit-elle sans trop de remords.

Elle leur laisserait le cloitre : ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle souhaitait entamer la discussion alors qu'ils avaient sans doute bien mieux à faire.

- Ah… Ben nous on va rester un peu. On regarde les étoiles, finit par dire Ginny avec un sourire insolent.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, sincèrement cette fois, et quitta les lieux.

- C'est plutôt les étoiles qui profitent du spectacle !, lança-t-elle avant de bifurquer à l'intérieur du château.

Il y avait de l'amour dans l'air.

* * *

**L**iam retint de justesse l'ouvrage en haut de la pile vertigineuse qu'il tenait dans ses bras. C'était le quatrième aller-retour qu'il faisait des salles d'études jusqu'à la grande table de tri. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi la vieille pie était aussi aigrie : les élèves ne prenaient même pas la peine de ranger leurs emprunts convenablement et elle devait s'atteler à cette tâche tous les soirs. Bon, la différence, c'était qu'eux étaient obligés de le faire sans baguettes. S'il était de sang-mêlé, il devait tout de même admettre que la magie résolvait bien des problèmes… C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à sourire : ce devait être le calvaire absolu pour Parkinson.  
En tout cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Madame Pince ne chômait pas sur les distributions de retenues : cela lui permettait de finir son travail dans les temps. Et effectivement, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque, il voyait toujours des malheureux en train de s'atteler au rangement des rayonnages…

Le Serdaigle poussa la porte de son pied et la retint aussitôt en y collant son dos pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Les hautes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière blanchâtre de la lune et les quelques lampes à acétylène éclairaient faiblement le reste des rayonnages. Il régnait dans la vaste salle un silence absolu, seulement interrompu par la marche malhabile de Liam jusqu'à la dernière rangée.

- Parkinson, j'espère que t'as fini la dernière série, parce qu'en voilà une autre !, maugréa le brun en manquant de vaciller une nouvelle fois sous le poids des livres.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et grommela des jurons en s'approchant enfin de la table où ils rangeaient les ouvrages. Mettant leur aversion de côté pour une seule retenue, ils avaient décidé de collaborer pour finir la tâche le rapidement possible, à savoir que Liam se charge de ramener les livres –il était plus fort que Pansy-, et qu'elle se charge de les trier et de les remettre sur les étagères le plus rapidement possible.

Liam finit par débouler dans l'allée et se figea face à ce qu'il vit : Pansy Parkinson, la tête posée sur ses bras, eux-mêmes posés sur une pile de livres, dormait à poing fermés. Pendant quelques secondes, une pulsion destructrice envahit tout son être mais il se résolut à ne pas la libérer, craignant que Madame Pince ne soit à proximité et qu'elle en profite pour les coller à nouveau. Le plus doucement possible, il reposa les livres à terre et s'approcha de la Serpentarde. Un sourire sadique traversa son visage lorsqu'il arriva juste derrière elle. D'un mouvement ample, il se pencha sur elle et vint doucement approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

Une odeur de vanille vint aussitôt lui saisir les narines et le détourna de sa tâche l'espace d'une seconde.

- Mono-neurone !, chuchota-t-il moitié.

Elle marmonna quelque chose avant de cacher son visage entre ses bras. Alors, il ne put plus résister davantage à la tentation et avança ses mains près des hanches de la jeune fille, faisant émerger les index de chacune. Et d'un coup, il planta ses doigts dans ses côtes, la faisant bondir dans un cri aigu.  
Il explosa littéralement de rire face à sa réaction.

- Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête, Blake !, s'époumona-t-elle, le cœur en peine chamade.

Il voulut lui faire signe de baisser d'un ton mais sa crise de rire l'empêcha d'articuler le moindre mot ou de faire un simple geste.

- J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, sombre crétin !, finit-elle par siffler, vindicative.

S'imposa alors un grand silence tandis que Liam essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son fou rire, sous les yeux furieux de la Serpentarde.

- Désolé, Parkinson, finit-il par souffler. C'était vraiment trop tentant.

Ils se remirent à trier, Liam parfois secoué par de nouveaux éclats de rire nerveux dès qu'il repensait à la tête qu'elle avait faite.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !, persiffla une nouvelle fois la Serpentarde tandis qu'il repartait encore dans un rire après être revenu des salles d'études.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'endormir, Mono-neurone.

Elle ne répondit pas, frustrée. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas particulièrement correct de s'endormir mais elle était tellement fatiguée... Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de répit chez les Serpentards, depuis quelques temps. Et très honnêtement, il y en avait marre de ces tâches à n'en plus finir : ils n'étaient pas des esclaves ! Ah et on lui interdisait l'usage de la magie, bien sûr… N'importe-quoi ! Elle était une sorcière, nom d'une chouette, pas une vulgaire moldue. Et voilà qu'on la privait de sa baguette. Non mais franchement.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès de m'assoupir, si tu veux tout savoir. J'en ai juste ma claque et très honnêtement, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher.

Le Serdaigle lui jeta un regard assez neutre pour une fois.

- Moi aussi… Mais je ne sais pas où elle est, et elle ne revient pas…

- Vous avez fini ?, s'enquit soudainement une voix sévère.

Des claquements de talons résonnèrent jusqu'à eux.

- Non…, avouèrent les deux élèves, moitié tête baissée.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Normalement cela devrait être le cas.

- Évidemment, si nous avions des bag…

Liam lui pressa le bras pour la faire taire : il en fallait peu pour énerver Madame Pince et il savait que Pansy était tout aussi sanguine. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il allait la dénoncer : c'était un peu à cause d'elle qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé de ranger les livres.

- Nous serons bientôt en période d'examens : ce n'est pas facile de résister à la fatigue, après nos révisions, Madame.

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, défiante.

- Insinueriez-vous que je vous empêche de travailler ?

- Pas du tout, protesta-t-il ardemment avec politesse. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes réellement navrés de ne pas parvenir à satisfaire vos attentes, _Madame_.

Madame Pince plissa son visage dans une moue orgueilleuse.

- Bien. Ce n'est pas si grave, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous rappelle qu'il vous reste trois retenues, cela vous donnera l'opportunité de réessayer, claqua-t-elle sèchement avant de disparaitre dans l'allée.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'échangèrent un regard presque désespéré avant de se reprendre et de commencer à ranger leurs propres affaires. Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque en fermant calmement la porte, s'en éloignant à pas pressés par la suite.

- C'était cool, Blake.

Il posa son regard sur Pansy, cette dernière visiblement déterminée à regarder devant elle sans lui accorder la moindre attention visuelle. Elle sentit de l'incertitude dans son silence.

- …De ne pas me dénoncer, je veux dire.

- Ça ne m'aurait pas particulièrement aidé.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel : bon sang, elle venait de faire appel à toute la cordialité de son être pour lui dire ces quelques mots et il se foutait encore d'elle. Ce mec était irrécupérable.

- Quoiqu'il en soit…, marmonna-t-elle, exaspérée.

Un silence s'installa, seulement rompu par le bruit de leurs pas sur les dalles creuses du corridor.

- …Et puis je sais que tu ne dors pas bien, finit par lâcher Liam en détournant le regard.

Ce fut au tour de la Serpentarde de poser les yeux sur lui : comment pouvait-il diable savoir cela ?

- Comment tu le sais ?, s'enquit-elle presque instinctivement.

- Tu es dans le même dortoir qu'Oksana, non ? J'imagine bien qu'elle ne te rend pas la vie facile en privé, vu ce qu'elle t'a fait subir en public.

Et il en avait déduit ça tout seul ? Par Merlin, le Choixpeau Magique ne mentait pas, les Serdaigles étaient foutrement vifs d'esprit.

- Ça pour le dire, c'est sûr : tu t'es choisi la plus sadique des Serpentardes.

Liam arrêta sa marche aussitôt. Elle fit quelques pas devant mais se stoppa à son tour lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était plus à son niveau.

- Comment ça, je me suis choisi… ?

Pansy esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Arrête, Blake, tous les Serpentards savent que tu te tapes Oksana. On n'est pas des billes, tu sais.

Mais Blake ne répondit pas, incitant la brune à perdre son rictus au profit d'une mine plus sceptique.  
Combien de temps cette fichue histoire allait-elle le poursuivre ? Il en avait plus qu'assez d'avoir à se justifier : il avait fait une connerie, bon, d'accord, mais c'était fini. Il y avait laissé de nombreuses plumes et avait appris de ses erreurs. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui demandait de plus, à présent ? Il n'avait rien à prouver à qui que ce soit.

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, corrigea-t-il sur un ton sec. Je ne veux plus jamais approcher cette garce, de près ou de loin. Je n'ai couché avec elle que parce que j'avais bu.

Pansy sentit ses oreilles chauffer : ça c'était une nouvelle en or pour les potins qu'elle aimait raconter à droite et à gauche. Pourtant, penser à en faire un téléphone arabe ne lui parut pas être une si bonne idée, à cet instant. C'était incroyable, tout de même : c'était le premier mec qui semblait voir Oksana telle qu'elle était. Une garce hautaine qui piétinait les autres.  
Même Drago n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de perspicacité par le passé… Ou en tout cas préférait justement les garces hautaines à elle.

- On dirait que tes yeux vont tomber, Mono-neurone.

Il arbora soudain un sourire moqueur face à la mine toujours éberluée de la Serpentarde.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je traite Oksana de garce que tu dois tomber amoureuse de moi, tu sais, lança-t-il sur un ton narquois en reprenant sa marche, la dépassant tout en lui adressant un sourire désarçonnant.

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en ouvrant la bouche, rendue furieuse par l'entente de ses propos.

- On voit que chez toi, la frontière entre le rêve et la connerie est très mince, Super-cerveau, cingla-t-elle en reprenant également sa marche.

- Peut-être, mais comme tu viens toi-même de le dire, chez moi il existe au moins une frontière.

- T'es vraiment un mec lourd, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu dis ça parce que mes vannes sont trop subtiles pour ton unique neurone ?

- Oui, oui, Blake… Tes vannes sont subtiles, tu es le fils de Cornelius Fudge, tu transpires de l'Amortentia… !

La dispute aurait pu continuer encore longtemps s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés aux escaliers. Leurs chemins se séparèrent sans qu'ils ne s'adressent le moindre regard, elle descendant aux cachots et lui montant dans les étages.

- Pauvre con !, cria-t-elle en bas des marches.

- Sale conne !, répondit-il sur le même ton en haut des siennes.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils rentrèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives…

* * *

**H**ermione gravit l'énième escalier et soupira. Elle y était. C'est le pas lent qu'elle s'avança vers le tableau familier et qu'elle prononça le mot de passe d'une voix morne. Ce dernier s'écarta et elle pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, laissant son regard balayer la pièce à la recherche de la moindre silhouette. Il n'y était pas et c'était tant mieux.

Pour ne pas laisser passer cette chance, elle se rendit directement dans sa chambre et se mit en tenue pour dormir. Une fois dans son lit, ses affligeantes pensées –qui en vérité ne l'avaient pas quittée une seule seconde- vinrent l'assaillir de plus belle. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment devait-elle réagir ?

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache qu'elle-même savait. Elle sentait que cela aurait pu affecter leur relation dans le mauvais sens et très honnêtement, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir reculer et reprendre le sentier des insultes et du sadisme moral.

La Gryffondor s'était donc résignée à ne pas lui révéler qu'elle le savait l'auteur du cadeau. Plus vicieusement encore, dans sa tête s'était glissée l'envie de se remettre à porter le pendentif, juste pour voir comment il réagirait. Après tout, la planche de Harmpher avait confirmé à plusieurs reprises que l'objet ne portait aucune trace de magie, ce qui l'avait vraiment rassurée. Elle pouvait donc porter le bijou sans avoir à craindre de quelque effet néfaste sur sa personne.

Sa main vint tâtonner la table de nuit et elle glissa sa main sur la tranche du bois, saisissant entre ses doigts l'anse du tiroir pour l'entrouvrir. Ses doigts trouvèrent le coffret presque immédiatement, et elle l'en sortit. D'un geste simple et lent, elle souleva le petit couvercle arrondi et contempla l'intérieur de l'écrin : il reposait là, nonchalamment, au milieu de sa chaine scintillante en petit tas. Elle l'attrapa, posa le coffre sur sa couverture et vint passer la chaine autour de son cou, l'y scellant par l'attache derrière sa nuque. Hermione souleva ses cheveux, les faisant passer au dessus de la chainette : cette dernière imposa alors sur sa peau un contact froid qui la fit frissonner. Le pendentif vint tomber à la naissance de sa poitrine et elle le détailla des yeux, toujours aussi fascinée par ce bout de métal, même après tout ce temps.

Il était vraiment magnifique.

* * *

**E**lle était rentrée. Il l'avait entendu passer le tableau, parcourir la salle commune et fermer la porte de sa chambre. Elle devait probablement dormir paisiblement à présent, là où il en était bien incapable lui-même. Ah la fourbe injustice… ! La raison de ses maux reposait tranquillement à quelques mètres de lui et dans sa tête tourbillonnait des tas d'idées, plus ou moins cohérentes et pertinentes.

Il passa ses bras sous sa tête, soupirant pour la énième fois.

La nuit serait longue.

* * *

**- T**u ne trouves pas Hermione étrange ces derniers temps ?, s'enquit Harry en resserrant son étreinte sur la rousse.

Ginny haussa les sourcils : si Harry commençait à remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de curieux, c'était bien qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.  
Ils étaient encore au cloitre, assis sur un muret. Il était adossé contre la colonne et Ginny avait son dos contre son torse, presque allongée entre ses bras.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je sais pas, elle et Malefoy…

- J'en étais sûre !, l'interrompit-elle, excitée. On est d'accord, il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond ?, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

- Ben… C'est pas que ses insultes me manquent mais… j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit bon signe qu'il s'en prive… Je veux dire, s'il déverse toute sa haine sur Hermione quand ils sont dans leurs appartements, c'est pas génial, génial.

La Weasley hocha la tête avant de rediriger son regard vers à la fontaine du cloitre.

- Moi, je pense plutôt qu'il a quelque chose en tête. Genre un plan, des machinations vicieuses… Tu vois… ?

- Tu penses à Voldemort ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ce nom. C'est peut-être à ce moment là qu'il comprit à quel point il avait abusé, ces derniers mois.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, c'est plutôt qu'il a l'air… calmé, murmura Ginny, pensive.

- Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt tendance à le trouver plus maussade qu'avant.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle.

- Et Hermione est différente quand il est présent. Je ne sais pas, elle lui jette des regards inquiets… Comme si elle le surveillait ou un truc du genre, nota Harry, la voix songeuse.

Lui aussi avait remarqué les fréquents regards que lançait la brune au Serpentard.

- Tu sais s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ?, s'enquit Harry. Je sais qu'elle te confie presque tout.

Ginny aurait aimé s'en vanter aussi mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle découvrait tous les jours de nouvelles facettes d'Hermione.

- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit… Mais c'est vrai que la fois où on a tous parlé dans le couloir…

Elle rougit à ce souvenir.

- … Elle avait fait référence au fait qu'il s'était passé des évènements fâcheux entre eux, au début de l'année. Et quand on lui a demandé de quoi il s'agissait, elle a éludé le sujet en arguant que c'était terminé, de toute façon.

Il approuva, se remémorant ses paroles à son tour.

- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, conclut Harry.

Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait pas envie de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Il se doutait aussi que le fait qu'ils vivent à présent ensemble devait y être pour beaucoup : il imaginait une sorte de quotidien explosif entre les deux êtres complètement opposés, et se doutait que ce dernier devait receler de sombres secrets. Si leurs rapports avaient changé, et par-là que leurs comportements n'étaient plus les mêmes non plus… c'était qu'il s'était produit quelque chose d'encore plus « imprévu » que son imagination ne l'escomptait.

- Mais Hermione viendra certainement nous en parler quand elle sera prête, assura-t-il, certain de ce qu'il avançait.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry… Si elle cache des choses à propos de Drago Malefoy, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous les révèlerait plus tard : ça n'a pas de sens. En plus, si elle est réellement inquiète pour lui, quelle qu'en soit la raison, je doute qu'elle vienne nous le confier.  
Tu imagines ? Elle sait qu'elle devra prendre des pincettes pour nous raconter de quoi il est question… Je veux dire, c'est quand même votre ennemi juré depuis votre première rentrée à Poudlard.

Ginny n'avait pas tort, mais en même temps, Hermione s'était toujours montrée pleine de bonté. Il n'était donc pas inimaginable qu'elle se mette à compatir pour Drago Malefoy, quelle qu'en soit la raison comme avait dit Ginny. Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette idée, il la comprenait : elle était ainsi faite et c'était aussi cela qui faisait qu'il tenait tant à elle. C'était une amie extraordinaire. Ron bougonnerait probablement les premiers temps aussi, mais il était sûr que le roux avait tout à fait cerné Hermione également. Même s'il essayait de bouder, il ne pourrait pas s'y contraindre trop longtemps.

- Je pense que c'est de notre faute, Gin'. Je veux dire, à Ron et à moi. On a fait n'importe quoi, je le réalise pleinement maintenant… Elle a certainement beaucoup de mal à retrouver confiance en nous et je la comprends. C'est sans doute pour ça, effectivement, qu'elle ne parle plus de Malefoy s'il s'agit de son point de vue d'un sujet délicat. Même si nous nous sommes tous réconciliés et retrouvés, il y a encore un peu de tension parfois et Hermione est la dernière personne à vouloir l'alimenter…  
Mais ça s'arrangera. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'elle finira par tout nous dire, tôt ou tard.

La rousse se retourna un peu pour plonger ses yeux bruns dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Doucement, elle vint poser sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser en dit plus que les mots désordonnés qui se bousculaient à ses lèvres : elle était sincèrement heureuse qu'Harry ait retrouvé la raison.

* * *

**N**ous étions le premier lundi de mars et Hermione s'habillait dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas vu le Serpentard depuis le vendredi soir dernier et cela l'obsédait. Elle nouait sa cravate, l'air un peu fébrile, prenant soin de ne pas emmêler le pendentif au morceau d'étoffe.

A chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dessus ou encore qu'elle sentait son contact contre la peau de sa gorge, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à moitié. Il n'avait pas encore vu qu'elle l'avait remis, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés et elle se demandait avec ferveur comment il réagirait lorsque ses yeux se poseraient dessus. A chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, imaginant toute sorte de réactions, son cœur s'accélérait. Elle ne se comprenait plus trop à vrai dire.

La vraie raison de sa fébrilité était sûrement qu'elle avait Potions en deuxième heure et qu'à cette occasion, ils seraient obligés de se retrouver. Une fois sa préparation finie, elle prit sa besace de cours. A côté de cette dernière reposait le poste de radio que Liam lui avait offert. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle se rendit compte que son amertume à son égard avait perdu une bonne dose de son intensité. La vue de l'appareil ne suscita qu'une petite incertitude chez elle : devait-elle le lui rendre ?

Tout en se posant la question, elle repassa à la salle de bain pour vérifier que sa tête était montrable, une nouvelle manie qu'elle trouvait assez déstabilisante. D'un coup de brosse, elle démêla davantage ses cheveux, geste qu'elle avait déjà opéré un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec le Serdaigle au sujet du poste : cette idée ne l'affligea pas. Elle y était presque indifférente et moitié heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour aller lui adresser à nouveau la parole. S'il y avait bien un défaut qu'elle ne voulait pas se trainer, c'était bien la rancune. Il n'était pas stupide et avait dû comprendre son erreur, d'autant plus que si lui n'en savait rien, elle se savait un peu responsable de toute cette histoire. C'était après tout elle qui l'avait mêlé à toutes les aventures que leur avait fait subir le Serpentard.

_Et voilà_.

Elle replongea dans ses pensées emplies d'yeux gris, et se jaugea une dernière fois dans la glace, son regard critique fixé sur sa chevelure décidément indomptable. Hermione quitta sa chambre, tendant l'oreille pour savoir s'il était encore là ou s'il était déjà descendu. Le silence montrait certainement qu'il avait d'ores et déjà quitté les lieux.

Le tableau se referma derrière elle et elle dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la grande-salle pour aller petit-déjeuner. Harry et Ron étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'elle arriva : Ginny devait probablement commencer plus tard. Elle les salua chaleureusement et leur demanda comment se passait leur rédaction du devoir de métamorphose qu'ils avaient à rendre pour le jeudi suivant. Ils éludèrent la question en esquissant des sourires complices un peu désespérants. Ils n'avaient probablement pas encore commencé à travailler leur parchemin. C'est donc avec un certain plaisir qu'elle retrouva l'habitude de les avertir qu'il leur restait peu de temps et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à se dépêcher de s'y mettre.

Il était vraiment étrange de constater que si les habitudes entre eux revenaient, d'autres changeaient complètement dans l'envers du décor. Après avoir avalé ses œufs brouillés et son thé, elle les suivit en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Rien ne valait le récit d'une guerre sanglante entre géants de bon matin, surtout lorsque cette dernière était contée par la voix soporifique du professeur Cuthbert Binns. Comme à l'accoutumée, Hermione grattait ses notes avec la plus grande assiduité, ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards mornes. Ce que les autres étudiants ignoraient, c'est que si elle écrivait avec passion, elle n'écoutait pas le fond du discours monocorde du professeur, non, elle avait bien d'autres idées en tête.  
Le cours passa très vite à ses yeux, constat qu'elle ne partagea pas avec les autres Gryffondors et Poufsouffles, complètement endormis par la troisième guerre Urléenne.

Harry, Ron et elle commencèrent donc à descendre les escaliers pour se rendre en potions. Si les deux premiers avaient le moral au plus bas face à la torture qui les attendait, Hermione se sentait elle particulièrement agitée. Lorsqu'elle entrevit les premiers uniformes Serpentards, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. A mesure qu'elle progressait dans le couloir se dessinaient les silhouettes nonchalantes et fières des verts et argents. C'est lorsque ses yeux se heurtèrent à une chevelure flavescente bien caractéristique qu'elle sentit ses jambes flageoler un peu.

Il était en pleine discussion avec Blaise Zabini, et Parkinson non loin d'eux semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Un peu plus loin, Oksana chuchotait avec ses amies, balayant les alentours de ses yeux arctiques.

_Ouh, la belle épreuve à affronter. _

La porte s'ouvrit comme d'habitude avec fracas, convergeant tous les regards sur le professeur dans son embrasure.

- Dépêchez-vous, articula lentement le professeur Rogue, les yeux aussi stricts qu'à l'accoutumée.

Malefoy se décolla du mur en y mettant apparemment maigre motivation et ramassa son sac en bandoulière, le passant sur son épaule d'un geste tout aussi indolent. C'est lorsqu'il se redressa que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Le temps s'arrêta. Ils se fixèrent, totalement inconscients du vacarme que faisaient les autres élèves en rentrant dans la salle de classe. Malefoy détourna tout aussi subitement les yeux, impassible, et entra dans le cachot à son tour. Hermione sentit ses jambes affaiblies retrouver leur équilibre originel et elle avança également vers la porte. En passant, elle croisa le regard presque interloqué d'Harry qui se changea aussitôt en une moue d'incompréhension et d'interrogation. La tête d'Hermione articula une oscillation de dénégation et elle entra dans la salle de classe, mutique.

Comme à son habitude, elle s'installa au premier rang : place que l'on lui cédait fort volontiers. La salle était, à peu près comme toujours, scindée entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Personne n'y faisait plus attention, sauf Hermione qui laissa ses yeux parcourir les tables des verts et argents. Drago était au bout du deuxième rang, davantage appuyé contre le pilier de pierre que sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il remarqua son regard avant de détourner le sien à nouveau, toujours aussi imperturbable.  
La Gryffondor rougit et s'en retourna vers le tableau sur lequel Rogue inscrivait le titre de la leçon du jour.

_« Potion de l'Augurey » __(1)_

- Qui saurait me dire ce qu'est la potion de l'Augurey ?

Comme à son habitude, Hermione dressa son bras presque aussitôt. Les regards, -tous maussades, qu'ils viennent des rouges-et-or ou des verts-et-argent-, se rivèrent sur elle.

Combien de temps allait cette fois mettre Rogue pour l'ignorer superbement ?  
Une seconde… Quatre… ? Quinze ?

- Personne, évidemment.

Et comme à son habitude, Hermione brava son autorité. Ce n'était pas tant par provocation c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à une question dont elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse. Et le fait même de suggérer qu'elle ignorait ce dont il s'agissait, ce que semblait s'appliquer à faire Rogue à chacun de ses cours, n'était tout simplement pas supportable. Elle savait qu'elle ferait certainement perdre des points à Gryffondor mais qu'y pouvait-elle franchement ?

- La potion de l'Augurey, ou dite « potion larmoyante », est une potion ayant les mêmes effets que le sortilège du _Lacrimatus_ _(2)._ Elle suscite une tristesse considérable et condamne celui qui l'ingère à pleurer durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à parfois plusieurs jours. C'est une potion également tristement célèbre pour avoir mené au suicide plusieurs centaines de sorciers en Angleterre. Évidemment, il est supposé qu'elle peut très bien être utilisée sur les moldus à leur insu. Sa fabrication artisanale hors des cercles médicaux, ainsi que son usage ont été interdits par la réforme du _Code des Potions et Breuvages Magiques_ de 1964.

Rogue ne l'interrompit pas encore, la laissant aggraver son cas tout en écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Elle est appelée « potion de l'Augurey » en référence au phénix irlandais du même nom dont le cri fut jadis considéré comme un présage de mort. C'est une lamentation presque impossible à supporter pour celui qui l'entend et qui provoque aussitôt les larmes.

Il y eut un silence après le montant considérable d'informations qu'elle venait de débiter sans reprendre son souffle.

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, miss Granger. Veuillez cesser, et de m'interrompre, et d'étaler votre savoir sans que je ne vous aie donné l'autorisation de le faire au préalable.

Hermione se retint de soupirer et se tût, vaincue comme toujours. Et comme d'habitude, les rires habituels des Serpentards vinrent résonner, tout comme les plaintes étouffées des Gryffondors face à cette outrageuse, et qui plus est régulière, injustice.

- Comme vous l'aurez certainement entendu dans le babillage incontrôlé de miss Granger, cette potion est interdite, nous allons donc nous pencher sur sa préparation théorique et sur les éléments qui la composent. Pour lundi prochain, vous aurez une analyse à faire sur l'importance de l'utilisation de plantes vivaces pour la préparation du breuvage.

La Gryffondor commença à noter le cours tout en surlignant sur son parchemin les points qui seraient intéressants à la dissertation de son prochain devoir.

_Encore une heure faste._

* * *

**A**h, de quoi s'était-il entiché, bordel ? D'une miss-je-sais-tout complètement insupportable. S'il y avait une _créature aux lamentations déplaisantes_, c'était plutôt elle.  
Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son profil appliqué : elle écrivait avec ferveur sur son parchemin, la plume célère et agile. La joue nonchalamment appuyée sur sa paume, il se perdit dans cette contemplation jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui donne un sacré coup de coude.

- Mec… T'es en train de mater Granger, l'informa pertinemment son ami, reprenant la rédaction de ses notes sans s'en soucier davantage.

Drago lui jeta un regard : comment se faisait-il qu'aucune surprise n'animait sa voix, à celui-là ? Il aurait dû être scandalisé. Le blond décida donc de le provoquer.

- Et alors… ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- Je pensais juste que quelqu'un devait te le faire remarquer.

Pourquoi, parce que selon lui, il ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Il savait très bien qu'il regardait Granger… Et d'ailleurs il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

- Continue de gratter, tu veux…, souffla Drago en reportant son regard sur Granger qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Si c'est pour que tu me demandes mes parchemins à la fin de l'heure, tu peux toujours courir, chuchota l'afro-britannique sans pour autant cesser d'écrire.

Drago posa à nouveau son regard sur lui : comme s'il avait besoin de son aide en potion.

- Je te rappelle que je suis le premier de la classe.

- Et je te rappelle que tu l'es parce que je prends les cours.

Le blond soupira. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui tenir tête ainsi. Ah, non. Il y avait elle aussi. Les deux étaient insupportables, pour sûr.

- Depuis quand tu mates Granger délibérément ?, finit par s'enquérir Blaise, le regard figé sur le professeur pour que ce dernier ne le soupçonne pas de bavarder, bien qu'il ne lui en ferait certainement jamais la remarque.

- Elle me bouffe le crâne, lâcha Drago avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, Blaise arrêta d'écrire et reporta son regard sur lui, interloqué.

- Hein ?

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait parlé bien trop fort. Toute la classe se retourna vers eux deux, dont Granger. Le professeur s'interrompit.

- Je vous prierais de conserver le silence, monsieur Zabini. C'est mon premier et dernier avertissement.

Blaise acquiesça machinalement et tout le monde revint à ses activités, les Gryffondors en bougonnant à nouveau à propos d'injustice ou d'on-ne-savait-trop-quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?, souffla-t-il bien plus silencieusement à Drago.

- Je sais même pas quoi te répondre, répondit l'autre, las. Elle me casse les couilles.

- Et donc tu la regardes ? T'espères quoi, qu'elle ait une combustion instantanée ou un truc du genre ?

- Ch'ais pas.

Ok, Drago Malefoy allait décidément très mal.  
Venait-il de réaliser qu'il entretenait une aversion presque obsessionnelle envers Granger ? Après toutes ces années, Blaise s'était dit que c'était peine perdue et tenait la cause comme désespérée... Pourtant cela paraissait vraisemblablement ne pas être le cas.  
Blaise observa encore un peu son ami et secoua la tête. De toute façon, il était dégénéré et il ne valait mieux pas chercher à le comprendre davantage. Malgré tout, sa curiosité le poussa à poser une nouvelle question.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Encore… ? Non parce que de ce que tu m'as raconté la dernière fois…

Drago haussa les épaules. Il ne lui avait pas dit à propos du pendentif et se doutait que s'il le faisait, son ami pèterait probablement les plombs sous le coup du choc.  
Il lui racontait juste les tortures auxquelles il soumettait la Gryffondor, sans omettre de détails si l'on mettait le bijou à part. Blaise savait tout : l'ambomancie, les affrontements physiques, l'insupportable Serdaigle qui ruinait ses plans machiavéliques de génie… Peut-être avait-il oublié de lui préciser que ces derniers temps, Granger prenait une toute autre dimension dans sa vie.  
D'habitude, Blaise écoutait attentivement et se marrait, mais il ne rebondissait jamais sur les actes qu'il commettait, comme si quelque part il ne souhaitait pas s'y mêler pour tout l'or du monde. Sa présente curiosité était donc nouvelle.

Mais Drago oublia ses pensées très vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Granger avait passé sa main contre sa nuque et que son mouvement avait fait scintiller quelque chose sur son cou. Il plissa les yeux, abandonnant sa posture paresseuse pour la détailler franchement. C'était une chaine, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Une chaine.  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer concrètement mais son esprit était empli de la certitude qu'il s'agissait de son pendentif. Paradoxalement, il trouvait cela complètement absurde et hautement improbable.

Blaise lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de poser ses propres yeux sur Granger pour voir ce qu'il fixait avec tant de concentration. Il ne vit que l'étudiante écrire, comme elle le faisait déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure. Secouant la tête, définitivement exaspéré par le comportement de son meilleur ami, il s'en retourna à ses griffonnages plus ou moins studieux pour ne plus en relever la tête.

* * *

**L**es élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires : Hermione roula soigneusement ses parchemins recouverts d'une écriture italique, fine et serrée, et mit sa plume au milieu des rouleaux pour ne pas l'abîmer. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle vit qu'Harry lui signifiait du menton qu'il l'attendrait en haut des escaliers. Ron ne traina pas non plus, bien trop pressé de quitter les cachots glacés et d'aller engloutir son déjeuner. Elle se pressa donc de glisser la lanière de sa besace sur son épaule et de sortir à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle passa l'embrasure de la porte, Malefoy et Zabini lui faisaient face, adossés contre le pan du mur. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, sentant une chaleur à présent familière monter à ses joues. Ils la regardèrent passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers. Elle ne comprit pas le pourquoi d'une telle attitude. Attendaient-ils le professeur ou quelque chose du genre ? Encore frissonnante, elle rejoint Harry et Ron qui avaient en toute vraisemblance retrouvé Ginny et ils se rendirent à la grande-salle pour déjeuner.

En bas, Drago et Blaise se mirent à leur tour à monter les marches.

- Alors, pourquoi tu voulais attendre qu'elle sorte ?

- Oh, tu sais, intimidation basique, argua-t-il en y croyant lui-même encore un peu.

Mais la certitude qui emplissait surtout son crâne, c'était qu'elle portait son pendentif.

* * *

**H**ermione remontait de la grande-salle après avoir diné en compagnie de ses amis. D'un pas léger et d'humeur somme toute assez joviale, elle traversa le couloir pour s'approcher du tableau menant à ses appartements.  
Drago devait probablement être encore en train de manger : lui et son cercle quittaient rarement la table les premiers. Malheureusement, elle ne basait cette hypothèse que sur les habitudes qu'elle lui connaissait, n'ayant pas eu le courage de vérifier de ses propres yeux sa présence à la table des verts et argents.

Elle articula le mot de passe et le tableau la laissa passer : comme à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle commune ces derniers temps, elle laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce pour vérifier sa présence. Bien, il ne semblait pas être là. Le tableau se referma derrière elle et elle rejoint sa chambre : c'était probablement les moments qu'elle redoutait le plus. Être seule avec lui était dangereux, elle ne se maîtrisait pas suffisamment pour ça.  
Au moment où elle allait atteindre sa porte, une voix l'arrêta net.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, _Granger_.

Ses épaules se crispèrent et il lui sembla que la voix lui avait fait office de douche froide. Elle se retourna et le trouva allongé sur le canapé, un bouquin à la main. Il quitta sa lecture des yeux pour venir la transpercer de son regard glacé.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle simplement, la gorge entravée.

Malefoy pencha la tête sur le côté, et laissa sa langue lécher lentement la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce geste la pétrifia encore davantage, la faisant rougir aussitôt : ses yeux ne parvinrent pas à se décrocher de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire la fende assez soudainement.  
Il se redressa et envoya valser son ouvrage dans le canapé, se rapprochant en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Il y avait bien une raison pour qu'elle reste plantée là, non ? Cette idée lui plut beaucoup.

- Tu as passé ta journée à me regarder, asserta-t-il d'une voix neutre alors que ses yeux mercure pétillaient d'une lueur victorieuse.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai pour l'avoir lui-même fixée à chaque occasion possible et imaginable, mais la mine embarrassée qu'elle arbora fut délectable.

- N'importe-quoi, contesta-t-elle sans plus d'arguments.

- Tu n'as pas envie de t'excuser pour la dernière fois ?, lança-t-il sans transition.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : relancer le sujet pour savoir pourquoi elle portait le collier à nouveau. Elle fit évidemment la sourde oreille.

- M'excuser pour quoi, exactement ?

Sa main sortit alors lestement de sa poche, venant s'apposer sur la plinthe de bois qui encadrait sa porte fermée. Il se pencha vers elle, s'y appuyant, tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas, heurtant du même coup son dos au panneau d'orme.

- Il m'avait semblé que dans ton jargon, le mot mangemort était une insulte… Donc c'est un peu comme si tu m'avais insulté, non ?, la provoqua-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas traité de mangemort, le contredit-elle fermement.

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu m'as juste accusé de participer activement à leurs plans… Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose, railla-t-il encore.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, Malefoy, confirma-t-elle, plus courageuse. Être obligé de leur obéir ou faire partie de leur cercle, ce n'est définitivement pas la même chose.

Mais que racontait-elle au juste ? Il voulait juste se servir de cette discussion comme prétexte et voilà qu'elle partait dans son délire.

- Toujours est-il que…

Il feint une mine surprise, peut-être un brin exagérée, uniquement pour l'irriter.

- Ne serait-ce pas leur soi-disant collier que je vois pendre à ton cou… ?

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre : s'il savait… _Merlin, s'il savait !_

- J'ai confirmé que ce n'était pas l'œuvre des mangemorts avec une planche de Harmpher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, encore ?, s'enquit-il sans vraiment s'y intéresser, étant donné qu'elle s'éloignait un peu du sujet.

- Un artefact magique qui permet de déterminer s'il y a de la magie ou non dans un objet.

Il se rapprocha d'elle davantage, essayant tant bien que mal de réfréner toute envie de la plaquer définitivement contre sa porte et de la ravager de coups de reins.

- Blablabla, Granger. Et donc maintenant qu'il est redevenu tout beau, tout brillant et tout gentil, tu le remets, c'est ça ? Et je peux aller me faire foutre pour les excuses ?

- Pourquoi diable te faudrait-il mes excuses, j'aimerais le savoir, persévéra-t-elle, ses yeux alternant involontairement entre ses yeux et sa bouche.

De quoi parlaient-ils déjà ? Il ne savait plus très bien.

_Ah si._

- Parce que tu as fini par te rendre compte que le collier n'avait rien et que par conséquent, m'associer à un projet diabolique des mangemorts n'était pas nécessaire.

- Très bien, si tu y tiens, Malefoy, consentit-elle. Je m'excuse.

Ses lèvres se murent délicieusement dans ces mots si exquis, l'incitant à plonger plus profondément encore ses yeux dans les siens.

- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même, corrigea-t-il, se rapprochant encore davantage.

Les jambes d'Hermione se mirent à faiblir quelque peu.

- Pourquoi tu te rapproches comme ça ?, demanda-t-elle subitement, cramoisie.

- Pour que tu me voies mieux, Granger… Toi qui aimes tant me regarder, argua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle amorça un lent mouvement sur le côté mais il ne lui laissa pas cette chance et lui barra le chemin de son autre bras. C'était l'un de ces moments : l'un de ceux où il sentait qu'elle n'était pas contre son emprise, l'un de ceux où il pouvait asseoir sa domination avec sa bénédiction sourde. Et Merlin seul savait s'il n'attendait que ça.  
Mais cela lui suffisait-il qu'elle se laisse simplement faire ? Il avait envie qu'elle joue avec lui aussi. Elle en avait envie, il le voyait dans ses yeux, mais le savait-elle, elle-même ?

Il pencha la tête vers elle, prêt à vérifier cela dans l'instant mais quelqu'un frappa brusquement au tableau, les interrompant. Drago fronça les sourcils et tourna le visage vers l'arrière du tableau. Qui avait l'idée de frapper contre un tableau, franchement ? Il y avait un loquet sur le côté...  
Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Hermione, il vit que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le tableau aussi et qu'elle arborait une mine un peu soulagée qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Pourtant, était-ce une lueur de déception au fond de ses prunelles ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et elle posa la main sur son bras avec douceur, l'électrisant tout entier.

- Je vais voir.

Il la laissa passer, et elle se dirigea vers le tableau qu'elle ouvrit. Derrière se trouvait Ron. Éberluée par sa visite, elle arbora une mine complètement ahurie. Drago, derrière elle, leva les yeux au ciel en insultant intérieurement le Weasley pour les avoir interrompus.

_Foutue belette !_

Malgré tout, il tendit l'oreille.

- Hmmm… Re-bonsoir, Hermione…, marmotta-t-il, visiblement embarrassé par quelque chose.

- Re-bonsoir, répondit-elle, toujours désarçonnée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se rendait à ses appartements.

- Tu sais, ce matin, tu as parlé du devoir de métamorphose et…

Ah, tout s'éclairait. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à son tour, inconsciente que le Serpentard venait de le faire lui-même pour une toute autre raison.

- Harry et moi, on se demandait si tu pouvais…

Hermione s'éloigna du tableau sans le laisser finir sa phrase, parcourut la salle commune et attrapa sa besace abandonnée sur la table plus tôt dans la soirée. D'un coup de baguette, elle jeta un sort d'attraction qui lui amena un parchemin roulé droit dans la paume et vint le lui donner. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui passait directement un devoir au lieu de le réprimander et de l'aider tout simplement dans sa tâche. Son air déconfit ne manqua pas de faire apparaitre un rictus sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Tiens. Inutile de vous dire de ne pas recopier exactement mes phrases : faites un plan différent et reprenez les idées.

Le Weasley, les oreilles cramoisies, acquiesça d'un signe de tête en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Merci, Hermione. Tu nous sauves la vie : on a un entrainement de Quidditch demain soir…

- Oui, oui, éluda-t-elle avec un rire presque désabusé devant tant de manières. Ne t'inquiète pas. Travaillez bien.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et elle referma le tableau après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Elle se retourna vers le Serpentard et affronta son regard sans pouvoir se départir de son sourire.  
Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, silencieux, tout à fait conscients de la tension qui régnait dans la salle.

- Bonne poire, comme toujours, asséna brusquement Drago avec une moue amusée.

- Ah la ferme, le fit taire Hermione en soupirant à moitié.

Il était impossible de reprendre ce qui avait été interrompu, ils le savaient. L'un et l'autre, chacun persuadé qu'ils étaient respectivement passés à autre chose, retournèrent donc à leurs activités. Drago se ré-allongea sur le canapé, récupérant son livre en s'interdisant de soupirer lourdement. Hermione, elle, attrapa sa besace et s'enferma dans sa chambre, le cœur battant.

_Maudit Weasley_, pensèrent-ils de concert.

* * *

**L**iam et Pansy arrivèrent devant la porte de la bibliothèque au même moment : ils s'y retrouvaient pour leur avant-avant dernière retenue. La Serpentarde se donna un coup de fouet mental lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa main allait se lever pour le saluer. Devenait-elle dingue ?  
Le geste n'avait pas échappé au Serdaigle qui détourna le regard instinctivement, lui faisant croire que ce n'était pas le cas et par conséquent qu'elle n'avait pas à être embarrassée.

- Prête pour la torture ?, lança-t-il nonchalamment à voix basse alors qu'elle poussait la porte pour pénétrer dans l'antre du démon.

- Tu parles.

S'agissait-il là d'un dialogue presque cordial ? Les deux sorciers se le demandèrent avec la plus grande incertitude.

- Vous voilà enfin !, les accueillit sèchement Madame Pince. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Dépêchez-vous !

Ils se concertèrent machinalement du regard et empruntèrent l'allée pour se rendre au fond de la bibliothèque. Comme ils l'avaient escompté, de grandes piles de livres les attendaient déjà.

- On fait comme la dernière fois ?, s'enquit Pansy en retroussant ses manches.

- Tu veux dire, je range et tu roupilles ?, se moqua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée par son comportement.

- Pas besoin de rendre la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, Super-cerveau.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque avant de se mettre lui-même au travail.  
Une heure plus tard, ils avaient bien avancé : il ne restait plus que deux piles dans les salles d'études et plus un seul livre oublié sur les tables de la bibliothèque. Ils avaient été très efficaces pour une fois. Quinze minutes plus tard, leur tâche était terminée et ils récupérèrent leurs affaires, se rendant au bureau de Madame Pince pour l'en informer.

- Eh bien, vous voyez, quand vous vous y attelez vraiment !, cingla-t-elle froidement. Vous pouvez partir. A demain.

Ils acquiescèrent poliment et sortirent prestement. Une fois en dehors de l'enceinte de la bibliothèque, ils soupirèrent lourdement et ralentirent leurs pas.

- On lui a bien cloué le bec, cette fois, à la vieille chouette, remarqua Pansy d'une voix sournoise.

- Tu l'as dit, approuva le Serdaigle, les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

Leur mutisme s'installa alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher. Cela devenait vraiment bizarre. Pris d'une pulsion incontrôlable et assez stupide, Liam choisit d'interrompre le silence.

- Comme on a fini plus tôt, ça te dit de passer par dehors ?

Complètement désarçonnée par une telle proposition, Pansy s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Liam se maudit aussitôt. Non mais c'est que trier des bouquins lui retournait le cerveau, bon sang. Quelle était cette idée saugrenue ?  
Avant qu'il ne puisse se contredire toutefois, elle le coupa.

- D'accord.

Ils se regardèrent, immobiles tous les deux et il y eut un flottement assez long.

- … Ok…, murmura Liam, incertain. Allons-y, alors.

Les deux sorciers reprirent leur marche, plus lente que précédemment.

- Alors… Comment ça se passe avec les Serpentards…, marmonna-t-il sur un ton maladroit. Ça s'arrange ?

- Ben… Vite fait…, répondit-elle d'une voix inintelligible. Oksana et ses petites vipères n'arrêtent pas de lancer des rumeurs…

- Du genre ?

Il était assez content qu'ils aient trouvé un sujet de conversation commun, c'était toujours mieux que de marcher en plein malaise.

- Rien de bien grave, assura-t-elle soudain. Elle a juste la haine que je traine à nouveau avec Drago…

Le prénom refroidit grandement le Serdaigle qui n'en laissa rien paraitre et serra simplement la mâchoire. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient amis. Drôle d'ironie.

- … Du coup, elles répandent leur venin… Enfin bon, je commence à y être habituée. Ce qui me saoule, c'est que Millicent m'a complètement lâchée. Du coup… Je ne traine plus qu'avec Blaise et Théodore, et je crois que ça commence à les emmerder.

Malhabile dans ses explications, elle commençait à rougir imperceptiblement à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

- Tu comprends… Ce sont des gars et moi… Ben…

- T'es une fille, finit simplement Liam en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Pansy lui lança un regard un peu ahuri avant de reprendre contenance.

- Belle perspicacité, Blake, se moqua-t-elle, la voix dénuée de toute méchanceté.

- On ne m'appelle pas Super-cerveau pour rien, renchérit-il avec un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit et ils finirent par atteindre le passage du cloitre. Ils commencèrent à en faire le tour, marchant plutôt lentement.

- Et toi ? Je sais que vous avez mis une branlée aux Poufsouffles la semaine dernière.

- Oui, enfin je n'étais pas de la partie… Souviens-toi, j'étais avec toi.

La brune pouffa.

- Ah oui, oups… J'avais oublié ce _minuscule_ détail. Et ca te fait quoi de savoir que ton équipe s'en sort très bien sans tes talents ?, le provoqua-t-elle.

- Juste trois mots : match contre Poufsouffle.

Pansy pouffa de nouveau : les Poufsouffles finissaient généralement en dernier pour la coupe de Quidditch.

- Contre Serpentard, ça sera une autre histoire, par contre, dit-il avec un sourire éloquent.

Elle laissa un sourire en coin investir ses lèvres et haussa les sourcils dans une moue orgueilleuse.

- Pas la peine de faire cette tronche, Mono-neurone. On vous battra quand même.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de se prendre la raclée de leur vie…, rétorqua-t-elle.

C'était un moment vraiment étrange, mais plaisant. Ils riaient, se moquaient plus ou moins l'un de l'autre en usant chacun de leur verve corrosive. Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps qu'ils se rendirent compte que cela faisait bien quarante minutes qu'ils faisaient et refaisaient le tour du cloitre.

- … On devrait rentrer, non ?, s'enquit Liam.

- Oui, probablement, agréa la brune en regardant l'horloge surplombant la tour.

Ils revinrent au même couloir et se séparèrent aux escaliers. Il fut dur de se retourner pour respectivement gravir et descendre les marches. Malgré tout, et taisant ce constat plutôt embarrassant, ils se dirent à demain et se quittèrent, la tête un peu tournante.

* * *

**H**ermione se retourna entre ses draps pour la centième fois de la nuit, repassant dans sa tête son moment avec Drago encore et encore. A s'en donner des vertiges. Elle serra le pendentif dans sa paume, essayant de faire disparaitre l'énorme boule dans son ventre. Que se passait-il ? Plus d'animosité… Du jeu… Du désir. Et la plus grosse surprise, elle pensait à lui avec tendresse. C'était un scoop.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à de telles idées : son esprit le lui interdisait formellement. Elle anticipait si fort la déception que se risquer à rêver à une possible bonté du Serpentard paraissait proche du suicide mental. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Pourquoi l'obsédait-il à ce point ?

Elle ne cessait plus de se poser des questions sur ses sentiments : l'avait-il malmenée parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être intéressé ? L'avait-il harcelée avec ses insultes et ses machinations pour essayer inconsciemment de s'échapper du possible piège dans lequel il se sentait pris ? Drago Malefoy était probablement la personne la moins indiquée pour gérer ses émotions : bien sûr, il avait beaucoup de sang-froid et ses mesquineries laissaient transparaitre une maîtrise de lui-même à toute épreuve... Mais concernant les sentiments, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait patauger gaiement. Et puis... Il était si lâche, parfois. A raison, peut-être... Sans doute. Elle ne connaissait pas sa vie après tout, ni ne savait vraiment ce par quoi il était passé. Il avait toujours voulu donner l'impression d'être invincible et détaché, froid, et elle s'était laissée prendre par l'illusion. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais intéressée, auparavant. Qui cherchait à s'intéresser à son bourreau, après tout ? _Qui ?_

Mais tout venait se démentir à présent. Elle voyait plus que clairement les tiges de cristal maintenant son orgueil, un peu trop faiblardes peut-être. Trop pour ce qu'il semblait endurer parfois en sa présence, en tout cas. Ses pertes de contrôle ne venaient que confirmer cette idée. Et cette fragilité, cette _faiblesse _comme il devait la définir, toute cette nouveauté la troublait fortement. En fait, cela lui plaisait un peu car elle avait l'impression de le connaitre mieux, de mettre enfin le jour sur sa personnalité et de découvrir le pourquoi du comment. Hermione avait la sensation de voir au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait voulu regarder autrefois, ou plutôt de ce qu'il avait continuellement chercher à lui montrer. C'était lui qui s'était battu, bec et ongles, pour qu'elle ne saisisse jamais bien son humanité. Il la dissimulait pour ne laisser passer que des regards tangents, des sourires déviants et des mauvais coups. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien cacher à présent : elle savait. Et cette certitude lui clouait régulièrement les tempes.

Hermione Granger ne songeait plus qu'à Drago Malefoy.

Elle en vint soudain même à se demander si elle ne commençait pas à ressentir quelques sentiments affectueux à son égard. Cette pensée la terrifia aussitôt. Si c'était le cas, c'était une voie sans issue et sans échappatoire. Mais cela ne _pouvait pas être le cas_, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui. C'était impensable. Ou alors elle était foutrement masochiste. Il avait beau avoir changé et, sans le savoir, avancé des preuves irréfutables quant à son intérêt envers elle... Il restait Drago : et dans sa tête, elle entendait encore sa voix de deuxième-année lui cracher la pire des insultes dans le cloitre de Poudlard. Une infamie qui avait parfois fait fuir le sommeil de ses nuits, durant sa scolarité.

Pourtant, quand elle essaya de rassembler les souvenirs des horreurs qu'il lui avait fait endurer, elle ne parvint pas à les associer au Drago de ces derniers temps, au Drago dont elle savait à présent qu'il était l'auteur du cadeau et qui s'en cachait, au Drago qui ne la regardait plus avec cruauté ou sadisme mais bien avec possessivité et désir. Non, il s'agissait là de deux personnes différentes… Ou d'une seule personne schizophrène.  
Il était tout de même incroyable qu'elle voue des sentiments à celui qui l'avait torturée : elle était tout sauf soumise, normalement.

_Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je suis une chiffe-molle, une pauvre victime. Une abrutie, en fait._

Oui, c'était ça. Dès qu'il était là, son cerveau semblait s'éteindre, et sa force d'indépendance ainsi que ses mécanismes de défense avec. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, mais il fallait dire que sa solitude de début d'année avait achevé tout semblant de lutte chez elle. En vérité, elle avait passé six années à se battre efficacement, surtout en joutes verbales, et puis paf...

_Paf. Je suis seule. Paf, je ne vaux plus rien. Paf, que je suis conne._  
_Et maintenant quoi, alors ? Voilà que je le regarde, enamourée._

Il avait le don pour toujours tout chambouler, sans blague. Cette manière captative qu'il avait de la regarder l'incitait à penser qu'elle commençait à aimer ses gestes et ses propos. La belle situation !

_Et pourquoi ne pas en redemander, aussi, pendant que tu y es Hermione ?!_

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie, nom d'un hibou, que c'était son tourmenteur de toujours : l'homme qui l'avait malmenée physiquement à plusieurs reprises, qui l'avait insultée tout au long de ses années scolaires, qui avait été détestable avec ses amis, qui lui avait fait subir des machinations révoltantes avec Liam, avec l'intrusion dans les rêves… C'était un sale type. Et elle devait en rester là. Si l'homme s'améliorait, devenait plus agréable, c'était tant mieux pour lui mais cela ne la concernait pas.

_Enfin..._

Au maximum, elle s'autoriserait à être heureuse pour lui et à lui parler cordialement, mais c'était tout. Non mais et puis quoi ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas le plaquer contre un mur, l'embrasser furieusement, lui ordonner de lui faire l'amour et l'obliger à sortir avec elle, sans blague…

_Wow._

Bon sang, il fallait sacrément qu'elle se calme. Mais des souvenirs envahirent brusquement son esprit : lui qui se rapproche, qui l'encercle… Qui caresse sa gorge, ses épaules, sa poitrine… Ses lèvres contre son oreille, contre sa tempe…Contre sa peau. Ses yeux, transperçants, qui la veulent tout de suite, qui la veulent _pour lui seul_. Ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes…

Elle étouffa une plainte de désespoir en sentant une chaleur incendiaire, désormais familière, investir ses membres et plus particulièrement son bas-ventre.  
Ce foutu Serpentard l'avait dressée, c'était incroyable. Et son dilemme était inextricable : dès qu'elle l'innocentait, elle le condamnait à la minute suivante... Et sitôt blâmé, il reprenait une image de victime à ses yeux, et elle se battait à nouveau pour le blanchir.

_Fais chier._

Pire que tout, elle réalisa que toutes ses dernières pensées avaient non plus été adressées à Malefoy, mais bien à _Drago_. Mortifiée à cette idée, Hermione enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et pria Merlin de ne pas la laisser se réveiller.

* * *

**M**ais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait, avec ses soupirs lourds, dans la chambre d'à côté ? C'était franchement à se demander si elle était seule.

Elle ne lui laissait pas de répit sans blague : il avait déjà pris deux douches froides dans la soirée. Une pour se calmer de leur « altercation » et une autre après qu'elle ait commencé à jouer des cordes vocales, chaude comme la braise. Et là voilà qui recommençait ses plaintes et _automatiquement_, _évidemment_, son esprit fut traversé des mêmes images qu'une heure auparavant.

Hermione Granger, dans son lit… Curieusement pas en pyjama mais en tenue d'écolière, la chemise un peu déboutonnée et la jupe remontée sur ses cuisses. Une petite main fourragée dans son haut tandis que l'autre empoignait les draps : elle serrait ses cuisses, les frottant l'une contre l'autre pour faire fuir le plaisir qui ravageait son bas ventre. Puis sa première main irait jusqu'à son visage, enfoncer lascivement son index dans sa bouche pour catalyser son insatiable soif et l'empêcher de continuer à gémir aussi fort. Et l'autre paume glisserait des draps jusqu'à ses cuisses, achevant de remonter sa jupe pour montrer une simple petite culotte blanche. Sa main dévalerait la peau nue de sa jambe et viendrait agripper désespérément son entrecuisse pour empêcher la chaleur de se répandre toujours davantage. Et elle gémirait des _Drago_ lascifs car il était celui à qui elle songeait en se caressant. Oh oui, Merlin !

_Putain de bordel, de putain de bordel, de putain de bordel…, _psalmodia-t-il intérieurement, sentant une nouvelle fois son entrejambe répondre à l'appel des images qui étreignaient son crâne.

Elle était vraiment insupportable de lui faire subir un traitement pareil. Alléchante, appétissante.

_Un appel à la baise, sérieux. _

Il se redressa prestement et se rendit une nouvelle fois dans sa douche, désespéré d'avoir encore à se finir seul dans l'habitacle de verre.

* * *

**(1) L'Augurey _est également connu sous le nom de phénix irlandais. Il ressemble à un petit vautour sous-alimenté. _(Wiki Harry Potter **©**)**

**(2) Sortilège du_ Lacrimatus _(latin : qui coule en larmes). Sortilège de mon invention, qui comme la potion évoquée dans ce chapitre (inventée également par mes soins), suscite des crises de larmes irrépressibles et une vague de tristesse plus ou moins gérable. Merci de ne prévenir si vous tenez à réutiliser ces éléments. (Madelight **©)


	17. Chapitre XV

**Bonjour à tous, mes petites crèmes canari !  
**

**MESSAGE A CEUX QUI SONT EXASPÉRÉS PAR LE LIAM/PANSY: **

**Ah, j'ai essuyé de nouvelles déceptions, à mon plus grand désespoir, et à ma peine la plus vive (envie de verser une larme ?)  
J'aimerais signaler, aimablement, à la clientèle exigeante qui me fait face (JE RIGOLE.), qu'il est important d'instaurer de la cohérence dans un récit. On m'a souvent reproché de faire l'inverse en fait, mais là, bizarrement c'est le contraire : je suis donc un peu dubitative...**

**Je pense toutefois que malgré votre déception (que je comprends quand même, hein, après tout vous êtes là pour lire un dramione) vous comprendrez ma logique : lorsque des auteurs introduisent des personnages inventés, les faire simplement disparaitre quand on "n'a plus besoin d'eux" n'a pas le moindre sens à mes yeux.**  
**Lorsqu'on créé une personne (un nom, un passé, un caractère), elle n'existe pas uniquement pour satisfaire les besoins de l'intrigue (donc entre autres, et même si j'adore ça moi-même, rendre Drago ivre de jalousie).**  
**C'est pour cette raison que les personnages inventés, et même les secondaires d'ailleurs, de ce récit ne disparaitront pas miraculeusement. Je ne dis pas que je vais m'appesantir sur leurs vies à tous... Mais sachant qu'un personnage peut être vu, et c'est ce que je souhaite, au-delà de son rôle primaire, il leur arrivera tout de même des aventures qui seront contées ici.**

**Je préfère même vous avertir que le chapitre 16 (donc celui de ce samedi), sera en POV hors-protagonistes. Alors mes braves, vous allez être bien malheureux si vous ne supportez ni Liam, ni Pansy, et bien d'autres que je tairais par pur souci de suspens :/ **

**Malgré tout ce paragraphe, un peu tristounet je vous l'avoue, parce que j'aime pas décevoir mes lecteurs (ça coule de source), j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira davantage. En tout cas, vous vouliez du Drago et du Hermione, mes enfants, vous allez être grassement servis.  
**

**RARs:  
**

**Merci à tous les revieweurs, anonymes ou non ! Vous emplissez mon cœur de joie ! **

**Pepette :** Hahaha, sûrement, mais on aime les voir perdre les pédales, ces deux-là !

**Callipsae :** rassure-toi, Drago ne perd rien de son imagination vicieuse… tu vas le voir par la suite )

**Btina :** ah, Pansy et Liam, une histoire pleine de joutes ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, car il répond un peu à ta review !

**Cind3rella :** ton idée de résumé est vraiment très intéressante ! je suis d'ailleurs ravie que tu aies pris le temps de m'en communiquer une (et tu es bien la seule, LOL) – ce qui m'inquiète toutefois, c'est le nombre déjà bien élevé de dramiones avec des paris… Ne penses-tu pas que cela peut être un frein ? En tout cas, je songe très sérieusement à m'inspirer de ton idée donc merci encore !  
Et enfin, Liam/Pansy ! Bon sang, je me désespérais (comme tu as pu le lire plus haut) des avis sur ce couple mais je suis heureuse de me rendre compte qu'il est tout de même bien apprécié ! Merci pour ça, la suite tout de suite !

* * *

**Hey,**  
Been trying to meet you…

Hey,  
Must be a devil between us

…Or whores in my head  
…Whores at my door  
…Whores in my bed  
But, hey, where have you been?  
If you go, I will surely die !

We're chained. We're chained.  
We're chained.  
Hey, hey, hey… Chained.  
We're chained.  
Chained.

[…]

"Uh!", said the man to the lady  
"Uh!", said the lady to the man she adored…  
And the whores, like a choir, goo "Uh!" all night…

_Hey_ – Pixies

* * *

**C**hapitre **XV**

**H**ermione descendit les grands escaliers avec un mal de tête innommable : elle avait dû dormir en tout et pour tout trois heures cette nuit et la fatigue s'improvisait bourreau de son crâne. D'un pas complètement atonique, elle pénétra dans la grande-salle, se rapprocha de la table des Gryffondors, attrapa une pomme et repartit dans l'autre sens, les yeux à demi-clos.

Drago suivit toute sa route, des cernes conséquents sous ses yeux d'hématite. Blaise se retourna discrètement, jetant un regard à ce que le blond dévisageait avec la haine la plus sourde.  
Voilà qu'il la détestait de nouveau : ce gars n'était décidément pas sain d'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, encore ?, marmonna-t-il, résigné.

- Le castor m'a fait bander comme un cheval toute la nuit, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, lâcha Drago sans se soucier des formes, vu la nuit blanche qu'il venait d'endurer.

Blaise en lâcha son pain aux raisins. Des Serpentards de première année le contemplèrent avec des yeux de merlan-frits à l'entente de ses propos.

- Mon vieux, t'as perdu la raison…, souffla Zabini, estomaqué par sa révélation.

Et puis quelle était cette nouvelle manie de l'appeler _le castor_ ? Il avait perdu ce surnom des années auparavant. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il s'en faisait réflexion, le blond ne l'appelait plus « sang-de-bourbe ». C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait récupéré cette appellation ridicule. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas utiliser le nom _« Granger »_ à la table des Serpentards. _Hermione_, n'en parlons pas.  
Drago reporta son regard éreinté sur lui, puisque la Gryffondor venait de quitter la salle. D'un geste presque désespéré, il vint agripper le col de Blaise de ses deux mains, attirant à nouveau le regard des première-année sur lui.

- Tu rigoles mais c'est vrai, mec !, s'affranchit-il avant de le lâcher brusquement sur son banc.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle a fait pour… Te transformer en trépied ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai peut-être rêvé. Franchement, je sais plus si c'est mon cerveau qui part dans son délire ou si c'est elle qui…

- Crache le morceau.

- Bon, je sais que tu vas pas me croire, mais je crois que… Qu'elle se… Tu vois… ?

Effectivement, cela paraissait peu probable. Blaise n'imaginait pas qu'elle sache comment procéder : c'était tout de même une sacro sainte-nitouche. Drago soupira lourdement et dénoua un peu sa cravate avant d'avaler son verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer toute cette tension. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi en bataille.

- Il aurait suffi qu'elle se pointe dans ma chambre et on aurait réglé ça à ma manière, maugréa-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- Pourquoi t'es pas allé la voir, toi ? Normalement, c'est pas ça qui t'arrête, observa l'afro-britannique sur un ton presque amusé.

- Non mais tu me vois aller quémander, sérieux ? Déconne pas, Blaise.

- Et du coup, t'as pas dormi ? T'es vraiment grave, tu le sais ça ? T'aurais dû aller en salle-commune te trouver une fille, finit par dire Blaise, persuadé qu'il y aurait trouvé des enthousiastes.

Le blond lui lança un regard morne : s'il y avait bien un truc qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'est que la monogamie le guettait. Il ne manquait plus que ça, sérieusement. Pourtant, il avait besoin de se confier, et puis de toute façon, la fatigue accumulée ne l'incitait pas à raisonner logiquement.

- Mec, j'avais pas envie de baiser une fille. J'avais envie de baiser le castor.

Les première-année finirent par quitter la table, complètement traumatisés par le fou dangereux et apparemment zoophile qui se tenait à leurs côtés.

- Tu vas vraiment mal, Malefoy…, murmura Blaise en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, désespéré.

- Tu l'as dit, Zabini, renchérit Drago d'une voix éteinte.

Ils quittèrent la table : ils avaient cours de divination dans une dizaine de minutes. Blaise aligna sa marche à celle de Drago, visiblement encore soumis à une humeur exécrable.

* * *

**H**ermione se pressa dans le couloir : son cours d'arithmancie était à l'autre bout du château, ce qui posait réellement problème puisqu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque. D'un bref regard, elle avisa la porte menant au couloir extérieur. Elle passa fugacement en revue les deux itinéraires possibles et finit par pousser le lourd panneau de bois. Lestement, elle redressa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et s'engagea avec célérité dans le passage du cloitre. Des éclats de voix la firent ralentir. Elle s'arrêta réellement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qui était mêlé à la vraisemblable dispute qui éclatait.

- Regarde où tu vas, bordel !

- Drago, viens, essayait vainement de l'entrainer Zabini.

Mais le blond se délesta de son emprise sans y prêter la moindre attention, conservant son regard sur le troisième année de Serdaigle, arborant un visage complètement ahuri face au débordement de colère du Serpentard. Ils s'étaient juste heurtés sans faire exprès. Malheureusement pour le Serdaigle, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment : Drago n'avait après tout pas dormi et était d'une humeur massacrante.

- C'est parce que tu viens d'une maison de tapettes ou parce que ton cerveau n'est pas bien irrigué, que tu me regardes encore dans les yeux ?

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir involontairement, proprement scandalisée par le spectacle se déroulant juste sous son regard. Le Malefoy odieux était de retour.

- Putain mais réponds, sale sang-de-bourbe !, s'exclama-t-il finalement avant de le pousser violemment.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avant de les détourner, le laissant déblatérer ses conneries. C'est quand son regard se posa sur Hermione qu'il se figea.

- Malefoy, marmonna-t-il de sa voix la plus basse.

- Baisse les yeux !

- Malefoy !, l'appela-t-il franchement cette fois.

- _QUOI ?_, hurla-t-il en se retournant vers Blaise.

Face au profil de son ami, il demeura silencieux quelques secondes : que regardait-il… ?  
Il allait le lui demander tout en retraçant de ses prunelles d'acier la trajectoire que suivaient les yeux de son ami. Elle était là, à le regarder en hochant la tête négativement, apparemment écœurée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Leurs iris se confrontèrent quelques secondes mais elle se détourna, reprenant son chemin, ne pouvant même pas assumer son rôle de préfète en chef en cet instant.

Drago Malefoy était un être minable.

Le Serdaigle en avait profité pour s'enfuir et Drago soupira lourdement avant de porter sa main à sa mâchoire dans un geste nerveux.

- Merde.

* * *

**P**eut-être s'était-elle montrée naïve de croire qu'il avait pu changer. Une métamorphose s'opérait aux racines : même s'il avait arrêté de l'insulter elle, et à ce qu'elle avait cru voir également, ses amis les plus proches, il semblait vraisemblablement continuer à croire à ses imbécilités au sujet du sang. Et c'était rédhibitoire franchement. Et malgré le fait qu'elle veuille croire que Drago Malefoy pouvait devenir un homme meilleur, il semblait plus que flagrant qu'il avait besoin d'entendre le discours qu'elle avait toujours voulu lui tenir.  
Elle l'attendait donc là, assise sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée crépitante. Comme elle savait qu'il l'avait vue assister plus tôt à ses insultes, elle espérait qu'il ait compris à quel point ses propos l'avaient déçue et même blessée.  
Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait, prompt à l'écouter. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle ne le verrait jamais penaud, articuler des excuses maladroites. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre et jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait escompté le voir s'y soumettre.

Le tableau grinça. Elle inspira longuement mais conserva sa posture, les yeux toujours rivés sur les flammes. Elle entendit très nettement la peinture se refermer, claquant sur ses gonds. Il avança quelques pas, puis plus rien. Il devait probablement chercher quoi lui dire, hésitant entre une salutation ironique ou une vanne bien sentie : Drago Malefoy se montrait parfois très prévisible.

- T'attends qu'il s'éteigne ?, finit-il par lancer, faisant très certainement référence au feu qui dansait devant les yeux d'Hermione.

Jackpot. Évidemment, c'était bien le genre de phrases qu'elle attendait. Elle ne lui répondit pas, délibérément, sachant pertinemment que ce serait la chose qui le mettrait le plus mal à l'aise. Sans scrupules, elle prolongea donc son mutisme, sans même esquisser le moindre mouvement.  
Le silence persévéra, pesant. Combien de temps mettrait-il avant de réagir à sa provocation criante ? Une minute ? Deux tout au plus : il ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête plus longtemps. En vérité, il paniquait rapidement dès qu'il n'avait plus la maîtrise sur une situation ou sur un simple dialogue. Elle s'étonna une fois de plus de le connaître si bien.

- T'as perdu la parole, Granger ?

Hermione sut que c'était le moment idéal pour lui répondre, et si possible en saisissant la perche qu'il lui tendait afin d'attirer au maximum son attention.

- Tiens, tu ne m'appelles pas sang-de-bourbe ?, asséna-t-elle sèchement, persistant à n'exposer que son dos à sa vue.

Il soupira : ce fut la confirmation qu'elle attendait. Effectivement, il savait à quoi elle faisait référence et escomptait qu'elle le fasse avant même d'entrer dans la salle commune. L'idée qu'il y ait songé au préalable lui plut : peut-être avait-il pris au moins une minute pour songer aux conséquences portées par ses propos scandaleux.

- Ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais, dit-il soudain, la voix lasse.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela change. L'insulte reste la même et désigne sensiblement la même tranche de personnes, cingla-t-elle, le ton toujours froid.

Drago soupira de plus belle, supportant certainement de moins en moins bien qu'elle ne le regarde pas. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il s'approcha, contourna les fauteuils et vint se poster devant elle.

- Je ne te parlais pas à toi, répéta-t-il.

- C'est ton seul argument ?, demanda-t-elle, du mépris plein les yeux.

- Tu me prends la tête.

Il amorça un mouvement afin de gagner sa chambre. Elle ne le retint pas. Il s'arrêta dans sa marche et soupira pour une énième fois. Hermione s'interdit toute trace visible de jubilation : elle commençait réellement à avoir la main avec lui.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, exactement... ?

Alors, elle se décida à se lever et à lui faire face. Sentant son mouvement, il l'imita et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, Malefoy, mais puisque tu demandes... J'aimerais que tu lui présentes des excuses.

Hermione savait très bien qu'il n'en ferait jamais rien, mais elle s'était sentie obligée de le lui demander, ne serait-ce que par principe. Le Serpentard reporta son regard sur le heaume qui surplombait la cheminée, un sourire ironique traversant ses lèvres.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, Granger.

- A vrai dire, non, je ne plaisantais pas. Mais je sais que tu n'en n'auras probablement pas le courage.

Ses yeux gris vinrent l'incendier promptement : les deux hématites semblaient brûler du même feu qu'abritait l'âtre à quelques centimètres d'eux.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Granger.

Elle sut que c'était le moment : ses jambes s'actionnèrent toutes seules et elle se rapprocha de lui. Pour qu'il écoute tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, il fallait absolument qu'elle ajoute une dimension physique à leur conversation : c'était le seul moyen efficace pour qu'il écoute le moindre de ses mots et qu'il s'en souvienne par la suite.

- Écoute-moi, Drago, commença-t-elle, installant d'emblée une intimité afin d'accrocher immédiatement son attention.  
Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une enfance particulièrement facile dans le sens où on ne t'a jamais vraiment laissé le choix d'écouter ou non les dogmes que l'on t'enseignait. J'imagine que tous tes principes sont unilatéraux et qu'on ne t'a jamais proposé d'autres alternatives lorsque l'on te parlait de l'importance du sang dans le domaine de la magie... Mais malgré ça, je crois que tu seras en mesure de comprendre ce que je vais te dire : la seule différence entre les sorciers et les moldus, ce n'est pas le sang, _c'est la peur_.  
Ce sont comme deux clans, terrifiés par leurs différences respectives. Cette peur, elle est engendrée et entretenue par la façon différente de gérer les tâches quotidiennes, comme écrire, se déplacer, s'amuser, manger...  
Mais lorsque l'on en vient aux choses fondamentales de la vie, les sorciers et les moldus sont exactement les mêmes. Lorsque quelque chose les menace, ils craignent pour leurs vies. Lorsqu'on les attaque verbalement, ils se sentent frustrés ou se vexent et cherchent à se défendre. Lorsqu'ils entendent une plaisanterie, ils rient. Ils ont les mêmes besoins humains tels que dormir, manger, vivre en communauté ou encore faire l'amour.

Ah, donc elle savait ce que c'était ? Une belle surprise.  
Hermione fit une pause, observant l'impact de ses propos sur le visage du Serpentard : ce dernier demeurait imperturbable, ce qui l'incita à continuer.

- Cette différence a causé bien des problèmes à tout le monde : aux sorciers comme aux moldus. Il est normal d'avoir en quelque sorte peur de la différence car c'est simplement la peur de ne pas comprendre l'autre, de ne pas saisir pourquoi autrui agit comme il agit, sans suivre les codes que notre propre conduite nous dicte. C'est une peur qui peut s'avérer parfois saine, au premier abord, mais qui ne doit pas être indélébile. On doit laisser à l'autre l'opportunité de nous montrer que l'entente est possible, voire initier cette étape de notre propre chef. C'est la seule façon d'arriver à une entente, et au delà d'une entente, d'un possible intérêt commun.

Il ne réagissait toujours pas, ce qui commençait maintenant à l'inquiéter. Elle persévéra pourtant, ayant presque toujours rêvé de tenir ce discours au Serpentard et tenant là une occasion en or de s'exécuter. Malgré cela, ses propos commencèrent à s'étioler, perdant de la cohérence, sans pour autant perdre de pertinence. Le problème, c'était qu'elle savait bien que Malefoy accordait une très grande importance à la rhétorique et à la forme, avant de prêter attention au fond...

- J'aimerais maintenant que l'on se penche davantage sur l'aspect du sang qui est aujourd'hui le catalyseur même de la haine entre les dits _sang-purs_ et les dits _sang-de-bourbes._  
Drago, _la magie ne circule pas dans le sang _: il est erroné de penser que seules les familles composée de sorciers peuvent voir leurs enfants naître comme tels. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que le facteur familial est négligeable : on a plus de chances de naître sorcier de parents sorciers que de parents moldus, je te l'accorde volontiers. Sauf que c'est de cela dont il est question, et seulement de cela : la chance.  
Mes parents sont des moldus et je suis pourtant une sorcière. Tu admettras, j'en suis sûre, que je ne suis pas une magicienne de piètre niveau. C'est en cela que l'ascendance n'est pas forcément liée à la magie. Il faut considérer la magie comme une caractéristique et non pas comme une race. Certains savent jouer de la clarinette, certains savent se servir de la magie.

Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu te rends compte que tu racontes n'importe quoi, Granger ?

- Laisse-moi finir. La magie est un talent, c'est un critère : c'est comme tes cheveux, tu vois. Vous êtes blonds dans votre famille, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-il donc pas logique que tu sois blond ? Pourtant, tu admettras fort volontiers qu'il est possible de naitre blond dans une famille de bruns, même si cela est plus rare... C'est d'ailleurs le cas de ta mère, si je ne m'abuse ?

Drago esquissa une mine amusée. Son discours était abracadabrant.

- Ce que j'essaie désespérément de te dire, c'est que malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, nous ne sommes pas si différents et que tu aurais tort de persister à le croire. C'est être dans l'erreur que de se croire supérieur à tout le monde juste parce que l'on sait déplacer une lampe avec un bout de bois.

- Arrête-toi, Granger. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as vraiment pas d'estime pour ton propre _talent_, comme tu le dis si bien. La magie est un art noble : elle permet de manipuler les éléments, de contrôler les mouvements et même de maîtriser l'intégrité des choses et des objets. Avant d'utiliser des baguettes, on savait très bien utiliser les mains : l'art s'est perfectionné, voilà tout. Tu laisses presque sous-entendre que c'est grâce aux baguettes que l'on peut procéder à la magie, alors que tu sais que c'est on-ne-peut-plus faux.

- Effectivement, la magie est un art. Mais il en existe d'autres !

- Comme ?

- La musique, l'art pictural, le sport...

- Merlin, mais tu t'écoutes parler ? Les sorciers aussi peuvent faire de la musique, de la peinture ou encore du Quidditch...

- Oui, mais chacun a sa spécialité, a son domaine de prédilection !

- C'est complètement stupide : si on parle de toi, par exemple, que tu aies été une sorcière ou non n'aurait rien changé au fait que tu sois une miss je-sais-tout.

- C'est ce que je te dis !, éluda-t-elle sans relever sa provocation. Ça ne change rien, j'aurais été douée dans autre chose si cela n'avait pas été la magie.

Elle comprenait tout de travers.

_Il comprend tout de travers. _

- Les moldus ne sont pas complètement étrangers à la magie : s'ils peuvent la voir, c'est bien qu'ils y sont sensibles. Ils peuvent ressentir les fantômes, souffrir des affres des créatures magiques au même titre que les sorciers. La seule chose qui change, c'est la teneur de leur perception. Nous sommes très perceptifs, ils le sont moins. Mais toi, par exemple, tu es perceptif à la magie, au violoncelle et à fortiori à la musique, et au sport. Bon, si je te mettais dans une salle et que je te demandais de faire de la mécanique quantique, tu y serais probablement très imperméable !

- De la... quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Des mathématiques, très poussées, se déroba-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps. Et bien là où tu échouerais certainement à résoudre une équation au dixième degré, un moldu spécialisé de cette branche s'en chargerait en quelques minutes.

Bon, peut-être exagérait-elle un peu mais comment savoir ? Elle ne connaissait pas assez bien les mathématiques pour pouvoir commencer à donner des détails sur de la physique théorique ou même appliquée.

- Par contre, si tu n'étais pas né avec tes pouvoirs, peut-être que tu aurais été excellent en... J'en sais rien, moi... En pilotage de voitures de course.

Vu sa mine dubitative, elle lui parlait chinois.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes guidés par les dons que l'on nous donne au départ..., résuma-t-elle.

- La différence, c'est que si je n'étais pas né sorcier dans ma famille, mon père m'aurait certainement renié.

- Ne commence pas à jouer les incompris : sais-tu combien d'enfants sorciers terrifient leurs parents moldus lorsqu'ils font de la magie involontairement ? Cela peut conduire à l'asile !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pour ça qu'étant connaisseurs de l'existence des deux mondes, c'est à nous de nous montrer tolérants, tu comprends ? Nous pouvons envisager les deux façons de vivre, ce qui n'est pas forcément leur cas.

- Parle pour toi. Il n'est pas arrivé, le jour où je me séparerais de ma baguette pour aller m'exiler chez les moldus.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, croisant les bras. Cette conversation ne menait pas à grand chose.

- Est-ce que tu comprends au moins mon point de vue, Malefoy ?

- Malefoy, Drago, Malefoy, Drago... Choisis, putain.

Cette dernière phrase était sortie tout à fait involontairement de la bouche du Serpentard, passablement accablé qu'elle reprenne son nom de famille à la fin de cette discussion barbante.

- Réponds, s'il-te-plait, éluda-t-elle, un peu rouge.

- Ouais, ouais... Je visualise ce que tu veux dire. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord du tout, lança-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Est-ce que tu pourras arrêter d'utiliser cette insulte, maintenant ?

- Quelle insulte... ? _Ah._

Elle eut une envie soudaine de le frapper. Il était si peu intéressé qu'il en avait oublié le sujet originel de cette discussion.

- Écoute, j'en sais trop rien, Granger. T'es bien gentille mais c'est dans mon langage. Même si de toute façon toute ta leçon de morale n'était pas bien utile : j'utilise ce terme plus pour sa sonorité méprisante que pour le fond.

- Je te demande pardon ?, se scandalisa-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas _aveugle_, j'avais bien remarqué que t'étais pas la plus mauvaise en sortilège, Granger. Donc même si effectivement je ne suis pas en accord avec tout ce que tu viens de débiter, je sais quand même faire la part des choses vis à vis de mon éducation.

- Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que toutes ces fois où tu m'as regardée avec dégout, où tu m'as traitée d'horreur, d'immondice, de déchet et j'en passe et des meilleures, tu...

- Je sais que c'est l'insulte qui t'emmerde le plus...

_Qui te fait le plus de mal. _

- Et très honnêtement, comme ça a toujours été mon but premier, de t'emmerder.

_Et de te faire du mal. Tu me regardes, quand je te fais du mal. C'est donc assez dur d'arrêter. _

- Fin de la discussion. Tu m'as refilé une migraine. Je vais me coucher.

Il la laissa là, pantoise.

Cet homme était incompréhensible et très franchement, assez insupportable.

* * *

Année 1985, Manoir Malefoy.

- Viens ici, Drago.

La minuscule silhouette surmontée d'une tête blonde s'approcha à pas rapides. Son visage était mangé par un énorme sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux mercure.

- Me voilà, père !

Un verre vint s'éclater sur le sol : le petit blond porta son regard sur la source du bruit. Sa mère commença à ramasser les débris en reniflant le plus discrètement possible, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux. Elle pleurait.

- Dobby !, appela-t-elle. Dobby ! Viens nettoyer !

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un pop sonore et fit disparaitre les bris de verres d'un claquement de doigts. Il leva les grands yeux vers Narcissa, s'apercevant alors de son visage crispé. Il reporta son regard sur le reste de la pièce, cherchant des prunelles ce qui provoquait chez sa maîtresse une telle émotion : près de la cheminée, Lucius Malefoy était installé dans un fauteuil, un verre de liqueur à la main. A ses pieds, un petit garçon, même plus petit que l'elfe lui-même, se tenait droit comme un piquet les mains dans le dos. Il tenait impérieusement cette posture fière comme pour imiter les adultes. Comme pour imiter son père. Un sourire tendait à disparaitre doucement de son visage pâle tandis qu'il regardait sa mère verser des larmes silencieuses.

- Sors d'ici, pesta Lucius en le striant des yeux.

L'elfe s'exécuta et transplana dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une porte claquer violemment et les escaliers craquer, indiquant qu'une personne montait dans à l'étage au pas de course…

- Tiens-toi droit, ordonna le père, vicieusement conscient que son petit garçon l'était d'ores et déjà. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose…

Il allait lui expliquer le monde, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Le petit Drago sentit une certaine appréhension envahir sa minuscule poitrine : une sorte d'impatience et de peur puérile. La dernière fois, il lui avait expliqué ce qu'étaient des détraqueurs et il n'en avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs nuits… Sa mère avait crié après son père après qu'il soit venu la réveiller un soir pour lui confier ses peurs, et puis elle n'avait plus rien dit après. Elle était ressortie du bureau de son père, toute décoiffée, c'était bizarre. Jamais sa mère n'était décoiffée.

- Drago, tu sais ce qu'est la magie, pas vrai ?

- Bien-sûr, père !

Les yeux du père foncèrent et il fronça les sourcils dans une moue un peu dégoutée. Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre verbalement aux questions rhétoriques et il baissa aussitôt les yeux en signe de soumission.

- Eh bien, il existe dans notre monde, des personnes qui ne peuvent pas s'en servir.

Surpris, Drago leva les yeux vers lui. Le père plongea ses deux hématites brûlantes dans les petits océans de son fils.

- Il existe des _incapables_, qui ne peuvent user de la magie comme nous le pouvons, paraphrasa-t-il pour mettre le plus de mots possibles sur cette nouvelle vérité qu'il enseignait à son fils. Notre famille, comme certaines autres, est souveraine sur ces ratés. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit Drago ne comprenait pas, mais il hocha tout de même vigoureusement la tête.

- Puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie, ils nous sont inférieurs, répéta-t-il encore.

Le père entrevit passer une incertitude dans ses yeux : ne voulant pas laisser persister le moindre doute concernant ce sujet, il l'autorisa à parler d'un signe de tête.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas de pouvoirs comme nous ?

- Parce que nous avons été choisis. Nous sommes là pour les diriger.

Drago acquiesça, un peu maladroitement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment avait été décidé ce partage entre les personnes. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que lui possédait des pouvoirs, et non pas un autre ?

- Nous leurs sommes supérieurs, voilà pourquoi nous pouvons utiliser la magie, et pas eux. Comprends-tu ce que je dis, Drago ?

C'était une logique étrange mais imparable : ils ne pouvaient pas user de pouvoirs magiques, donc ils nous étaient inférieurs et réciproquement, nous leur étions supérieurs car nous pouvions user de pouvoirs magiques ce qui n'était pas leur cas. Il n'y avait pas à chercher à comprendre, c'était une règle à suivre, somme toute assez simple.

- Ces gens, sans pouvoirs, on les appelle des _moldus_.

Le nom donna envie de rire à Drago qui n'en laissa pourtant rien paraitre. Quel drôle d'appellation, franchement ! S'ils étaient aussi bizarres que leur nom, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils ne sachent rien faire de leurs dix doigts.

- Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi _toi_, tu n'es pas un pathétique _moldu_.  
Notre famille est choisie… _Élue_…

Lucius prenait son temps pour choisir et écumer les synonymes : c'était la manière la plus sûre pour qu'il assimile bien.

- … Notre famille est princière, Drago… Noble. _Pure_.

Mais peut-être avait-il lâché cet adjectif trop tôt pour le petit garçon. Ce dernier n'était pas encore en mesure de comprendre la réelle signification de ce mot.

- Notre famille est donc supérieure aux moldus, continua-t-il. Comme je suis ton père et que je suis un sorcier, tout comme ta mère, et bien cela fait de toi un sorcier aussi.

Lucius laissa un temps à son fils pour qu'il comprenne bien le sens de sa phrase.

- …Donc, de la même manière, comme toute notre famille, toute notre lignée, n'a été composée que de sorciers… C'est comme si la magie coulait aussi dans tes veines. Tu comprends, Drago ?

Le petit acquiesça.

- La magie circule dans le _sang, _elle l'épure.

Drago haussa les sourcils : il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « lépure ».

- La magie nettoie le sang, si tu préfères, expliqua son père à qui sa moue d'incompréhension n'avait pas échappé.  
Et _comme_ nous possédons un arbre généalogique uniquement composé de sorciers, notre sang est _pur_. La magie _épure le sang_, et toute notre famille est _magique_, donc _notre sang est pur_. _Si tu n'as pas de magie dans ton sang, ton sang n'est pas pur._

Verve incontestable.

- Mais que ce serait-il passé si tu ne t'étais pas marié avec maman… Avec _mère_, se corrigea-t-il promptement. Que ce serait-il passé si tu t'étais marié avec une moldue ? Ou si mère s'était mariée avec un moldu… ?

Lucius crispa ses doigts autour de son verre.

- C'est_ interdit_ !, cria-t-il presque, faisant sursauter son petit.  
Quand tu plonges les mains dans la boue, cela est répugnant, n'est-ce pas ? Cela est salissant… ! Et bien c'est la même chose ! Si tu t'entiches d'un ou d'une moldue, tu te _salis_.

Le petit Drago n'osa pas lui dire que c'était sacrément amusant de plonger les mains dans la boue. La dernière fois qu'il avait tâché son pantalon, il avait eu droit à une bonne gifle et une après-midi dans la cave. Il détestait cet endroit, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait que les détraqueurs adoraient l'obscurité…

- C'est _interdit_, répéta Lucius. C'est sale. C'est déshonorant !

Drago hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il ne fallait pas fréquenter de moldus, alors. Jamais. Il ne voulait décevoir son père sous aucun prétexte.

- Tu as bien compris, Drago… ? Il y a les sorciers, et il y a les moldus. Pour t'en rappeler, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme le blanc et le noir, la lumière et l'obscurité, le bien et le mal. Nous sommes le blanc, Drago. Nous sommes la lumière. Nous sommes _le bien.  
_Les moldus, _eux_, sont le noir. Ils sont _l'obscurité_…

Lucius marqua une nouvelle pause. Il savait à quel point son fils détestait quand il éteignait la lumière de sa chambre et qu'il en fermait la porte. Il avait toujours veillé à cultiver cette peur, qu'il tendait à présent à lui reprocher.  
Le petit Drago sentait son sang se glacer peu à peu et son minuscule cœur battait bien vite. Les moldus avaient l'air d'être d'horribles personnes. Ou non, plutôt d'affreuses créatures. Peut-être même ressemblaient-ils à ces détraqueurs ? Peut-être étaient-ils _repoussants et vils_… ? Ils l'étaient sûrement, pour que son père en parle avec des mots semblables.  
Le père finit son verre et le posa sur la table basse avec fermeté, laissant résonner un bruit mat qui fit sursauter son fils.

- Souviens-en-toi, Drago. Les moldus sont _le noir_. Ils sont _l'obscurité_. **Ils sont _le mal_.**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et sueur.  
Il mit du temps à reprendre son souffle, sentant son cœur battre à une vitesse insolente dans sa cage thoracique. Il fallait être rationnel et logique : il n'avait rêvé de ça que parce qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec Granger.

Et qu'en était-il sincèrement ? Quand il pensait à son enfance, il ne voyait que sévérité et valeurs strictes. L'honneur, la fierté, la réussite. On lui avait appris à se battre pour cela tout en y confrontant des ennemis abstraits. Le sang, l'absence de magie… les autres. Drago se redressa et ses jambes se plièrent en tailleur pour lui donner un meilleur appui.  
Quel avait été le but de son père en lui disant tout ça ? Quel était son but, à lui, à présent ? On lui en avait fourni un sans qu'il n'ait à y réfléchir par lui-même : faire honneur à sa famille, à ses parents. Respecter les traditions, les transmettre à son tour. Mais ces traditions, faisaient-elles encore sens ? Les prenait-il au sérieux ? Les avait-il déjà pris au sérieux ?

Oui, il y avait cru car il n'existait apparemment pas de raisons pour que lui aient été dictés des concepts trompeurs. Mais quand il y songeait, ces principes étaient faciles, ils étaient manichéens. Certaines choses ne collaient pas à ces prétendues vérités, rendant l'ensemble du tissage incohérent… car la vie n'était ni toute noire ni toute blanche. Il paraissait évident à présent que la peinture était flouée, qu'il manquait des pièces au puzzle ou alors que ce dernier ne pouvait tout simplement pas être entier. Il y avait des failles dans le raisonnement, dans la façon de penser. C'était comme un escalier de Penrose.

Les moldus étaient humains, à ce qu'il avait pu voir. La planète n'était qu'un amas de terres émergées, peuplées par toutes sortes de différentes personnes et créatures. Il n'était pas la meilleure d'entre elles, ni même la pire… Mais tout cela n'avait aucun sens : n'y avait-il donc aucun ordre ? Qui dominait ? Y avait-il au moins un dominant ? Cela s'opérait-il par l'ascendance à chaque fois ? Qui avait fait le choix arbitraire de placer telle ou telle personne au pouvoir ? Pourquoi y avait-il un seul pouvoir, pour commencer ? Cela se décidait-il au talent ? Au mérite ? Si non, alors comment ? Il devait y avoir une explication pour que des traits si implacables aient été sciemment tracés. Les règles avaient perduré. On ne pouvait mettre le couteau sous la gorge durant des siècles, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque part, il y avait eu consentement, abnégation, soumission.

Drago se leva, perdu. Jamais il n'avait songé à tout ça sous cet angle et le nombre vertigineux de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses lui conféra des sueurs froides. Devait-il tourner le dos à son éducation ? Le pouvait-il ? En avait-il envie ? Que signifiait réellement la réussite, le succès ? Que visait-il ? Quel était _son but ?_

Il quitta sa chambre sans trop savoir où il allait. Il se figea sur le pas de sa porte lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence d'Hermione. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil, un livre lâchement disposé entre les mains. Endormie.  
Paralysé, il ne put se résoudre à décrocher son regard d'elle. Ce dernier vint se calquer sur sa poitrine, suivant sa respiration lente et apaisante. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que ses jambes acceptèrent de s'actionner : malheureusement, elles suivirent leur propre trajectoire sans prêter la moindre attention aux ordres martelés par sa boîte crânienne.  
Il arriva à son niveau et sa silhouette projeta une ombre sur elle, baignant son visage précédemment éclairé par les flammes mouvantes dans une pénombre froide. Lentement, il s'accroupit face à elle et sa main s'approcha de son épaule. Ses doigts s'y posèrent doucement.

- Granger… ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil. Réveille-toi, Granger… !

Son souffle s'alourdit brusquement et elle prit une longue inspiration. Ses paupières tremblèrent à plusieurs reprises avant que ne s'entrouvrent ses cils. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa proximité, elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de franche incrédulité.

- Malefoy ?

- Belle perspicacité. Tu t'es endormie sur le fauteuil.

Il se redressa, n'ayant pas la moindre explication pour justifier ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la cheminée et il la regarda avec insistance.

- Oh. Je suppose que ça devait arriver…, marmotta-t-elle en se réinstallant sur le fauteuil avec davantage de bienséance.

- Comment c'est, le monde des moldus ?, la coupa-t-il presque, spontanément.

Hermione resta proprement abasourdie face à une telle question. Que voulait-il dire par « comment c'est ? » ? Etait-il réellement curieux ou l'invectivait-il d'une quelconque manière pour se moquer d'elle par la suite ? Elle ne voulut pas continuer à se poser la question et choisit l'optimisme : peut-être souhaitait-il qu'elle lui en parle tout simplement. Pour savoir. Elle savait que si elle lui demandait le pourquoi d'une telle question, il renoncerait au désir d'obtenir une réponse et s'en irait. L'opportunité était trop belle.

- Eh bien… C'est à peu de choses près pareil que le monde des sorciers… Sauf que les moldus remplacent la magie par l'industrie, la technologie…

Drago posa ses yeux d'acier sur elle, intrigué sans le montrer sur son visage imperturbable. Encore une fois, Hermione anticipa son incompréhension : il était bien trop fier pour lui demander la signification des mots qu'elle venait d'énumérer.

- Assieds-toi si tu veux, je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche…, l'invita-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Il n'aimait pas trop que l'on lui propose de faire des choses : s'il voulait faire quelque chose, il s'exécutait de lui-même. Pourtant, ses membres se murent tous seuls et il s'assit dans le canapé à côté du fauteuil. Il avait l'impression d'être resté le petit garçon de son rêve. Et peut-être était-ce le cas, à cet instant... Un petit garçon terrifié par les prétendues vérités de son père et tétanisé par l'obscurité.  
Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, songeuse. Par quoi pouvait-elle diable commencer ? Le sommeil engourdissait encore le moindre de ses membres et son esprit restait bien embrumé, ne lui permettant pas de trier ses idées en un fil cohérent.

- Hmmm… Les moldus naissent en famille pour la plupart, comme dans le monde sorcier, commença-t-elle maladroitement. Comme nous, ils sont envoyés à l'école, mais ils n'y apprennent pas les mêmes choses. Par exemple, là où on a cours de potions…

Elle savait que cet exemple lui parlerait davantage que les autres.

- … Eux ont la physique-chimie… C'est un peu le même principe : on mélange des ingrédients, des substances, en vue d'obtenir quelque chose ou de vérifier une hypothèse… Mais j'y reviendrais plus tard.  
Ils ont aussi des cours de sport : il existe beaucoup de sports dans le monde des moldus… Comme au Quidditch, il y a souvent des balles… Enfin bon…  
Là où nous avons histoire de la magie et astronomie, eux ont l'histoire de leurs pays, et géographie du monde. Ils apprennent aussi la langue anglaise ainsi que les langues étrangères…

Hermione sentait le rouge monter à ses joues tandis qu'il la fixait, impassible.

- Une fois qu'ils ont fini leur scolarité secondaire, ponctuée comme la nôtre d'examens et de diplômes… Et bien ils peuvent soit entrer dans le monde du travail, soit entamer de nouvelles études pour se spécialiser dans ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard… Par exemple, des études de médecine… Ou ils peuvent faire une école de police, comme nos aurors… Ou entrer dans l'armée… Ou faire des études de droit pour devenir avocat, ou juge… Ou… devenir fonctionnaire comme dans les ministères. Enfin bref. Il y a énormément de choix de métiers car tout ce que la magie n'offre pas aux moldus est remplacé par une main d'œuvre humaine ou mécanisée.

- Mécanisée ?, s'enquit-il, désespérément placide.

- Oui, les moldus utilisent l'énergie du soleil, de l'eau, du vent, des ressources naturelles, pour créer des choses, simplifia-t-elle au maximum. Et ils utilisent le bois, le métal, le plastique… Pour bâtir, pour construire, pour concevoir des objets, des bâtiments fonctionnels à leurs activités. En fait, là où nous utilisons des ressources aussi, notre énergie principale est la magie. Etant dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser, ils ont trouvé leurs propres moyens de se moderniser et d'évoluer, et cela passe par d'autres sources que les nôtres. Mais en tout cas, nos deux mondes observent la même évolution. Nous ne sommes pas en retard les uns sur les autres, si j'ose dire.

Elle préféra ne pas entamer tout de suite de discussion à propos de la politique entre les pays du monde… Il fallait d'abord qu'il comprenne les similitudes les plus évidentes entre les deux mondes, avant qu'elle y ajoute de plus tristes dimensions.

- Donc en gros, ils ont des maisons, des appartements ou des grands manoirs, comme toi, plaisanta-t-elle. Tout se fait en fonction de la richesse de chacun, comme chez nous... Mais en tout cas, les moldus savent s'éclairer, savent se nourrir, aiment se divertir en allant à des concerts, à des rencontres sportives, ou au cinéma… Oh, le cinéma c'est… C'est comme les photos mouvantes, tu sais ? Sauf que… En fait on… On capture les paroles aussi et ce sont des acteurs… Enfin… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais…

- Granger, je sais ce qu'est le cinéma, je te remercie, finit-il par l'arrêter, un sourire amusé traversant ses lèvres.

- Désolée, je ne sais pas trop où est la limite, s'excusa-t-elle, rouge de honte. Tu n'as jamais vu le monde moldu ?

- Non. Je ne suis passé que dans les villes sorcières lors des voyages que j'ai faits, avoua-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le feu de la cheminée.

- Tu… tu veux savoir autre chose ou… ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, reportant son regard imperturbable sur elle. Hermione se mordilla l'intérieur des joues, embarrassée. Soudain, une idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit. Elle se leva brusquement et déguerpit dans sa chambre. Il la suivit des yeux, tout de même sacrément intrigué par son manège et elle revint avec un poste de radio.  
Drago esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Ouh, pas très professionnel, Granger. Les radios mobiles sorcières sont interdites à Poudlard.

- Comme si tu étais bien placé pour me parler de règlement intérieur, asséna-t-elle avec ironie.

- Tu mériterais que je te retire des points, argua-t-il, un rictus maléfique sur les lèvres.

- Tais-toi et écoute : je vais nous mettre sur une station moldue. _  
_

Drago était sur le point de l'invectiver quand elle pointa sa baguette vers le poste et fit tourner brièvement son poignet. L'appareil émit soudainement un grésillement mécontent jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte finalement de se mettre en route.

- […] _pour une nuit de tubes sans publicité. Je sais qu'il fait déjà bien noir dehors et certains d'entre vous sont probablement ivres, mais peu importe. Je vous aime tous, insomniaques, conducteurs de poids-lourds, d'autobus de nuit ou simples voyageurs en auto… Et je vais vous faire rêver avec le morceau suivant… Ouh, une sélection très rock d'Annie Matthews d'East Kilbride. Une chanson de nos chers _Pixies_ d'outre-Atlantique. Pour vous, Annie… ! Hey !_

Hermione reporta son regard sur Drago qui s'était redressé sur le canapé, se penchant vers l'appareil. Il regardait le poste de radio avec intérêt à présent, écoutant les paroles du speaker en laissant un petit sourire envahir ses traits.

_~ Hey ! Been trying to meet you… Hey, Must be a devil between us…_

- Alors ?, s'enquit-elle fièrement.

_~ …Or whores in my head…Whores at my door… Whore in my bed!_

- Pas mal, finit-il par dire avec nonchalance.

_~ But, hey, where have you been? If you go, I will surely die!_

Hermione se redressa et s'approcha de Drago en commençant à dodeliner des épaules. Un sourire étincelant brillait sur son visage, poussant le Serpentard à l'imiter sans pouvoir s'en retenir. D'un simple geste, elle lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, désespéré, mais elle agrippa son poignet et le releva sans se soucier de son accord.  
Une fois qu'il fut enfin debout, elle relâcha son étreinte, ferma les yeux et porta les mains en l'air doucement. Drago la parcourait de ses yeux acier, bien incapable de détourner le regard tandis qu'elle oscillait son buste dans un rythme lascif. Elle tournait lentement sur elle même, lui exposant à présent sans vraiment y penser son dos et surtout sa chute de reins qui attira immédiatement le regard du Serpentard.

_~ We're chained. We're chained. We're chained, hey hey. Hey, hey, hey…Chained. We're chained, hey ! Chained, hey… ! Chained. We're chained, hey hey...! Hey, hey, hey… Chained…_

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher plus longtemps, il agrippa ses hanches et vint coller son propre torse contre son dos. Hermione sentit son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser son contact. Ce constat effrayant l'enchaina à sa paralysie, laissant les frissons prendre possession du moindre de ses membres. Cette chimie entre eux s'opérait une nouvelle fois.  
Les doigts de Drago se resserrèrent sur ses reins : si elle avait su ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant, elle n'aurait probablement pas réagi de la même manière, ni ne se serait laissée attraper ainsi. Pourtant, elle restait dans son emprise, consentante. Cette idée accéléra si cela était encore possible les battements de son cœur.

- Tu vois, les moldus aiment danser aussi, dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il laissa ses mains sur ses hanches, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- T'as vraiment perdu la tête, Granger, commenta-t-il sans pouvoir ralentir les assauts de son organe moteur.

- Tais-toi, Malefoy, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ta question m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Elle conduisit timidement ses mains derrière sa nuque et d'un geste simple, l'étreignit. Drago sentit le moindre de ses membres se tétaniser à ce contact.  
L'enlacement dura une quinzaine de secondes, seulement rythmées par la musique et les battements de leurs cœurs résonnant jusque dans leurs tempes, jusqu'à ce que les mains d'Hermione relâchent leur prise sur sa nuque. Ses doigts vinrent glisser sur ses joues, et leurs regards se confrontèrent à nouveau. L'intensité de ce dernier les sépara fugacement du reste du monde.

_~ "Uh!" said the man to the lady… Hmmmmm… "Uh!" said the lady to the man she adored…_

Alors, avec la plus grande des douceurs, elle se mit sur la moindre des pieds et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elles se frôlèrent, laissant échapper leurs souffles chauds respectifs dans le maigre espace les séparant. Et, lentement, Hermione scella leur contact chastement avant de s'éloigner, les joues rouges.  
Jamais Drago n'avait eu si peu de maîtrise sur lui-même. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés automatiquement au contact et il ne parvenait pas à les rouvrir, complètement paralysé par la sensation violente ayant dévasté le reste de son corps. Peut-être s'était-il changé en statue : son engourdissement entier semblait le confirmer.  
Il sentit alors ses lèvres effleurer sa joue pour y déposer un baiser presque enfantin.

- Je suis fière de toi, Drago, murmura-t-elle avec une grande douceur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent presque aussitôt après ces mots, comme pour vérifier dans ceux d'Hermione l'absence de la moindre trace de mensonge. L'émotion renfermée dans ses prunelles était tout à fait limpide, et pour la première fois Drago put toucher à la félicité qu'il ignorait chercher depuis des années. C'était à cela que ressemblait la reconnaissance d'un être aimé. C'était si visible : son visage était calme, sa bouche s'étirait dans un sourire simple et sincère et au fond de son regard brûlait la lueur d'un espoir sourd.  
Naturel, éclatant. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il lui sembla pendant quelques secondes être véritablement heureux et en même temps, complètement déchiré de l'intérieur.  
Elle approcha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres de son visage pour venir déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonne nuit.

Il ne la vit même pas partir, ni n'entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer, ses oreilles perdues dans le grésillement chantant de la radio qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle.

* * *

**L**es Gryffondors avaient cours de botanique avec les Serdaigles en début d'après-midi. Un peu plus réveillée que dans la matinée, Hermione s'installa en avance dans la serre, avant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler aux autres, aujourd'hui, un peu trop harassée par la fatigue de la veille.  
Malheureusement, son projet fut contrecarré par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte de la serre. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Liam.

- Oh, salut, lança-t-elle, un peu trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à ses gestes.

Il dût mal interpréter son ton maussade car il s'approcha d'elle, l'air contrit.

- Salut, Hermione… Écoute, je voulais encore te dire à quel point je suis désolé et combien je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait…

La Gryffondor le laissa se libérer de sa culpabilité en écoutant ses propos, la mine neutre. Elle savait que si elle n'avait plus besoin de ses excuses, déjà persuadée depuis longtemps de ses remords, lui avait vraiment besoin de les lui adresser. Elle conserva donc le silence durant tout son discours, attentive.

- J'espère que tu pourras m'accorder ton pardon, un jour, finit-il par dire.

- Tu es pardonné, Liam, finit-elle par dire en esquissant un faible sourire. Ça fait déjà longtemps que j'ai tourné la page et je ne t'en tiens plus rigueur. On a tous le droit de faire des erreurs.

_Même des horreurs_, songea-t-elle, l'esprit soudainement embrumé par des yeux gris.

Il lui rendit son sourire, apparemment mille fois soulagé.

- Je me demandais, par contre, s'enquit soudainement Hermione. J'imagine que tu veux récupérer ton poste radio ?

Elle essaya de ne pas rougir de honte face à lui, au souvenir de l'usage qu'elle en avait fait la veille…Liam arbora une mine complètement ahurie.

- Hein ? Non ! C'était un cadeau. Je ne te l'ai pas fait pour que tu me le rendes. Cela me fait toujours plaisir que tu le gardes.

Hermione lui sourit à nouveau.

- Bon. Très bien alors, je le garde, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu as l'air éreintée, ça va ?

- J'ai mal dormi, un cauchemar. Rien de grave, éluda-t-elle, la bouche soudainement sèche.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et tira la chaise à côté d'elle.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Écoute… Hermione…, commença-t-il d'une voix un peu contrariée.

Elle sut presque aussitôt de quoi il allait lui parler et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, au sujet de Malefoy.

Bingo. En plein dans le mille. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, le laissant continuer. Elle avait deviné depuis bien longtemps qu'il était celui avec qui s'était battu le Serpentard, un fait qui ne l'aidait pas à ordonner ses récentes pensées.

- Comme je sais que vous partagez vos appartements, et aussi qu'il prend un malin plaisir à te gâcher la vie… J'aimerais que tu saches que tu peux venir m'en parler, si tu as un problème. Comme je sais déjà à moitié ce qu'il se passe, ça t'évitera la peine de devoir tout expliquer à une autre personne, et je veux être là pour toi.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, nerveuse. Il n'avait, au contraire de ce qu'il voulait croire, pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait en réalité avec Malefoy. Et ce, depuis le début de l'année pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle lui avait toujours tout dissimulé. Malgré tout, sa gentillesse, son inquiétude et sa compassion lui réchauffèrent le cœur.

- Et s'il te plait, fais attention à toi. Il peut être vraiment dangereux, j'en suis sûr.

Oh, mais il ne savait vraiment pas à quel point. Elle acquiesça malgré tout, un peu embarrassée qu'il veuille à ce point la protéger à ce stade de l'année alors que tout commençait à changer entre elle et le Serpentard. Elle se demanda brièvement où ils en seraient aujourd'hui si elle s'était montrée honnête avec lui dès le départ. Ses dents vinrent chercher l'intérieur de ses joues encore une fois.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà réglé les choses avec lui… Ce n'est plus comme avant, donc ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-elle en y mettant le plus de conviction possible.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel ils se regardèrent silencieusement, puis Liam la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ content qu'on ait eu cette discussion… Hermione.

Hermione lui rendit son étreinte, assez soulagée elle-aussi que tout soit enfin dit. Commençait une sorte de nouvelle ère. Une ère différente. Peut-être plus paisible.

Le plus incroyable, avec le destin, c'est qu'il fait et défait les choses sans vraiment y prendre garde. Il interpelle, puis se désintéresse, fout le bazar, et enfin répare ses dégâts.  
_Parfois_, cette dernière étape peut prendre un sacré temps avant de montrer le bout de son nez, tandis que le chaos assoit généralement son règne en quelques secondes à peine…  
_Parfois_, ses calculs nous jouent des tours et c'est ce que l'on appelle un malentendu. Les malentendus ? Certainement la source de toutes les guerres sur la planète terre. Ils résultent le plus souvent d'une présence au plus mauvais moment et d'une interprétation –le plus souvent mauvaise et obtuse- d'une situation bien définie.

Mise en pratique : les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards de septième-année passaient derrière les serres pour se rendre à leur cours d'Entretien aux créatures magiques. Cela se passa très vite (songeons au chaos) : des Serpentardes gloussèrent en voyant par les vitres un couple solitaire s'enlacer amoureusement dans la serre, et la clameur passa promptement dans tout le groupe.  
C'est là que la crise systémique s'enclencha, notamment lorsque les yeux de Drago Malefoy, de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson se posèrent sur Hermione et Liam, inconscients de ce qui se passait au dehors.

Les yeux mercure de Drago se teintèrent aussitôt d'un ton orageux empli de haine et de colère devant la scène. Il serra la mâchoire. Blaise sentit aussitôt la fureur monter chez son meilleur ami, impuissant. Pansy, elle, demeura impassible mais son regard se plissa imperceptiblement.  
Commençant à percevoir des cris de stupéfaction et des rires, les deux jeunes sorciers se séparèrent et leurs yeux se posèrent sur les vitraux pâles. Lorsqu'Hermione croisa le regard de Drago, elle sut aussitôt quelles conclusions il venait de tirer de ce qu'il venait de voir et dans ses yeux brûlait une haine qu'elle avait cru éteinte.

Liam, lui, posa les yeux sur Pansy qui détourna aussitôt le regard, hautaine. Il fronça les sourcils et eut le même raisonnement qu'Hermione un peu plus tôt. C'était le bordel.

Et en un seul tour de passe-passe, mesdames et messieurs… Voilà comment survenait un malentendu.

* * *

**L**iam et Pansy se retrouvèrent devant la bibliothèque, comme la veille.

- Salut, lança-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et entra en premier dans la salle. Il se retint de soupirer. D'un pas rapide, ils se rendirent au fond de l'allée, à leur table habituelle.

- Salut, Parkinson, répéta-t-il.

- Salut, dit-elle simplement sans le regarder, d'une voix neutre.

- Ah, tu sais parler.

Elle lui jeta un regard vide avant de se mettre à trier les livres.

- Dépêchons-nous de finir, articula-t-elle simplement.

Liam la suivit des yeux, sentant un peu sa gorge se serrer sous sa froideur.  
Effectivement, elle lui en voulait… Ce constat lui plut et lui déplut à la fois. Il se résigna à s'atteler à la tâche à son tour lorsqu'il entendit les talons de Madame Pince avancer vers eux dans l'allée.

* * *

**H**ermione poussa le tableau avec la plus grande des appréhensions. Elle savait que ce qui l'attendait n'était pas fait de réjouissances. Comme elle l'escomptait, il était dans la salle commune. Les mains dans les poches, il lui faisait dos, apparemment en pleine contemplation du feu de cheminée. Cette situation lui rappelait ironiquement qu'elle aussi l'avait attendu dans cette posture pour mettre les choses au clair, la veille. Elle savait qu'il devait l'avoir entendue entrer, et qu'il ne se retourne pas n'était pas particulièrement bon signe. Peut-être cherchait-il à reproduire exactement le schéma de la dernière soirée.

- Bonsoir…, finit-elle par dire, rompant le silence seulement entrecoupé par les crépitements des braises.

Il ne répondit pas, ni ne se retourna vers elle.  
Comment était-elle censée débuter la discussion ? Théoriquement, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui expliquer ce qui s'était produit. Qu'il ait tout compris de travers n'aurait pas dû l'émouvoir, surtout qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle priait pour qu'arrivent ce genre d'opportunités de le mettre en colère. Mais tout avait changé maintenant. _Tout. _Une culpabilité sourde lui avait travaillé les méninges toute la journée, sans qu'elle ne sache comment s'en défaire. Leur relation était devenue si étrange.

Elle resta donc immobile et mutique, derrière lui, attendant une réaction quelconque. S'écoula une minute. Puis une deuxième. Jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de minutes passe sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dise le moindre mot. Drago essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les flammes, s'évertuant à modérer sa colère sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle était derrière lui, il le sentait, inerte et silencieuse. Pourquoi restait-elle là au juste ? Attendait-elle stupidement qu'il lui retourne sa salutation ?  
Il finit par perdre patience et se tourna vers elle lentement, faisant louper sans le savoir un battement de cœur à Hermione. Son visage était impassible mais son regard ne la trompa pas : il contenait une rage presque tangible, qu'il réussit, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, à dissimuler soudainement. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire cynique. _Ce n'était pas bon du tout._

- T'es pas en train de te faire _prendre_ en salle Serdaigle ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette sentence scandaleuse.

- Pardon ?

- Ah, la surdité. Un mal dont j'aimerais subir les affres les nuits où tu joues avec toi-même.

Hermione sentit le sang monter à ses joues. Mais bon sang, de quoi parlait-il ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ?, s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne… Je ne _joue _à rien du tout !

- Certainement, concéda-t-il avec ironie. Comme tu ne te laissais pas publiquement peloter par Blake, cet après-midi.

La bombe était lâchée.

- On ne se pelotait pas, on était juste en train de s'enlacer. Et en tant qu'amis !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Granger.

Elle s'approcha de lui, à présent furieuse qu'il la traite comme les simples trainées qu'il se tapait tous les trois jours.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais une crise de jalousie, Malefoy ?, siffla-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants.

Ah, il la cherchait ? Il allait la trouver. Il ne lui faisait plus peur.

- Jalousie ? _Jalousie_ ?, répéta-t-il, son visage se crispant dans une moue écœurée.

S'il mimait le dégout, c'était certainement pour s'empêcher de trouver une certaine justesse dans ses propos.

- _Ah, la surdité_ _!_, le parodia-t-elle brusquement. Je rêve, sérieusement ! Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir à tour de bras ! En vertu de ce fait indéniable, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai à justifier mes actes auprès de sa majesté.

- Tu veux sérieusement me faire croire que vous vous enlaciez en toute amitié, après le temps que vous avez passé tous les deux à vouloir vous retrouver dans le même pieu…, cingla-t-il froidement.

- Ma question, c'est _« et quand bien même ?»._ Pourquoi est-ce que cela te dérange _autant_ ?!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago ne trouva rien à répondre bien que des milliers de réponses ne se bousculent à ses lèvres. Elle le laissa dans l'embarras pendant une bonne minute avant de renchérir sur cette victoire incontestable.

- Comme tu as du mal à saisir, je vais le répéter une dernière fois : nous nous enlacions effectivement en toute amitié. Je ne vais pas garder rancune envers lui éternellement juste parce que tu as joué avec lui, et à fortiori avec nous, pour en tirer ta satisfaction minable. Nous nous sommes réconciliés, c'est tout. Et tu peux être rassuré, rien ne se passera plus entre lui et moi pour la bonne et simple raison, que comme je viens de le dire, tu t'en es déjà très bien assuré !

Drago ne put que serrer la mâchoire face à ce débit de vérités cruelles qu'elle lui lançait au visage. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être en partie très fier de lui quand elle fit référence à l'échec cuisant de sa relation avec le Serdaigle. Pour ne pas aggraver son cas pourtant, il retint son sourire sardonique.

- En plus, mais je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te l'expliquer, il a très bien compris tout ce que tu me faisais subir depuis septembre, exagéra-t-elle un peu sans le laisser paraitre. Et encore une fois, j'ai dû tout démentir pour ton pari ridicule. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui cacher des choses par ta faute et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais tout lui avouer alors que la situation s'améliore entre nous !

Mais que racontait-elle au juste ? Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle fit référence au fait que leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant. Un fait qu'ils taisaient tous les deux en sachant pertinemment qu'ils en faisaient conscience commune.

- Choisis de croire ce que tu veux, en tout cas, comme moi je choisis de croire que tu me fais une crise de jalousie pitoyable. Si tu veux tant que ça me garder pour toi, il suffit de m'avouer tout ce qui se cache dans ta misérable tête !

Ce fut la phrase de trop : il s'approcha d'elle à son tour, la toisant de sa tête de haut.

- Je ne te cache rien, Granger. Tu sais très bien quelles sont mes intentions à ton égard, murmura-t-il, la voix glaciale. J'ai juste envie de te _baiser_.

Il crispa les poings imperceptiblement, véritablement en colère contre elle, mais bel et bien aussi contre lui-même.  
Un coup de massue semblait s'être abattu sur le crâne de la Gryffondor. Ah ? Alors là était la vérité ? Il voulait juste _« la baiser »_ ? Toutes ses hypothèses sur les prétendus nouveaux sentiments du Serpentard s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes. Drago assista à la décomposition de son expression : elle était très visiblement écœurée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Aussitôt, il eut envie de revenir sur ses propos, mais son orgueil l'en empêcha. Il conserva donc un silence nerveux, les poings serrés à s'en ouvrir les paumes sous le coup de ses ongles.

- C'est bien dommage, finit-elle par dire. Car quitte à me faire _baiser_, je préfèrerais mille fois que ce soit par Voldemort en personne.

Sa réplique le souffla complètement. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était passé la par tête, mais au moins cela avait le mérite de le faire taire. Évidemment, elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Rien que l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que cet être lui donnait la nausée… Mais elle savait que ce nom aurait de l'effet sur Drago.  
Cela en eut effectivement assez pour le rendre mutique, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ait le temps de le contourner et de rentrer dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.


	18. Chapitre XVI

******J'avertis le lectorat qu'il s'agira du seul chapitre comportant des points de vue extérieurs aux deux protagonistes (Hermione et Drago, évidemment).**

**Merci à tous les revieweurs et désolée si mes RARS sont maladroites ou courtes... Il est 2h43 et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls...!**

**Malawiwi : **Effectivement, je me suis tapée des barres en l'écrivant ! Eh oui, il n'y a pas que Drago qui est sadique ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop : les rabibochages, ça va toujours à tout va. Et pour Drago : ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça non plus, son machiavélisme n'est jamais bien loin.

**LittleRock14 :** Hahaha, plus vite que mon ombre, ouais :p… Je suis vraiment conquise par ta longue review et je te remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir pris le temps de me dire tout ce qui t'avait plu ! Et évidemment de ton soutien, sans faille ! La suite, tout de suite !

**Cind3rella :** à ce point ?! eh ben dis-donc, je suis vachement contente d'être parvenue à ce résultat ! Et non, ton idée de résumé ne passe pas inaperçu : j'y songe beaucoup et tes nouvelles idées me plaisent aussi ! Merci pour ça ! Et merci pour tout, en fait. Bises )

**Pepette :** héhéhé, et bien tout cela est parfait :p j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… Parce que Super-cerveau et Mono-neurone sont présents !

* * *

_I'm in a serious shit, I feel totally lost. If I'm asking for help it's only because…  
Being with you has opened my eyes: could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
_I keep asking myself, wondering how. I keep closing my eyes, but I can't block you out.  
I want to fly to a place where it's just you and me. Nobody else, so we can be free.

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
I want to fly her away where the sun and the rain come in over my face, wash away all the shame._  
_When they stop and stare - don't worry me, cause I'm feeling for her, what she's feeling for me._  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget, but it's driving me mad, going out of my head…

[...]

Mother, looking at me, tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind._  
Daddy, looking at me, will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

___All the things she said  
All the things she said_  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_  
Running through my head  
__This is not enough  
_This is not enough

_All The Things She Said_ – t.A.T.u

* * *

**C**hapitre **XVI**

**O**n était samedi.

Pansy s'étira longuement, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se lever. L'attendait un devoir d'Histoire de la magie des plus rébarbatifs, et pire encore, Oksana se peignait nonchalamment devant sa coiffeuse. Les yeux de la Serpentarde se perdirent dans sa chevelure d'un châtain clair proche de la perfection, fine comme celles des vélanes. Merlin que cette fille était belle. Même de dos, on avait la certitude qu'elle nous éblouirait. C'était détestable.

Entre les deux pans du rideau, la brune regarda son acolyte Serpentarde finir sa coiffure, puis se lever et quitter le dortoir dans un chantonnement aérien. Une fois que la porte eut claqué, suffisamment fort pour réveiller tout Poudlard, Pansy se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers. Cette fille était une saleté.  
Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'oublia dans des idées apaisantes : le parc du manoir de Drago, sa gloriette, et ses paons albinos flânant au milieu des sorbiers parfaitement taillés ; l'odeur des grands pots de plaquebière dans le cloitre de Poudlard ; les cris des mésanges huppées, perchées dans les striures des arcades de pierre… Le rire de William Blake.

Pansy rouvrit les yeux, se redressant brusquement. Pitié, pas lui. Pas encore. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle que songer à lui ? Mystère ! Mais il la hantait, bon sang. Encore plus depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris dans les bras de Granger. Ah, cette maudite Gryffondor aux cheveux de paille et aux dents de castor… Et comment avait-elle pu attraper Blake dans ses filets, un mystère. Oksana, encore, cela se comprenait. Les garçons n'avaient pas de cerveau et suivaient tout joli cul qui se tortille dans leur direction. Mais Granger ! Pouah !

Ses pensées vipérines finirent par se tarir, laissant place à un curieux malaise. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de jalousie : certes, Oksana était très belle et son intelligence froide lui faisait de l'ombre, mais Granger c'était autre chose. Il était plus compliqué de la détester car c'était au moins une fille intègre qui ne cherchait jamais vraiment à se venger quand les autres s'attaquaient à elle. Enfin... Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle faisait souvent peine à voir, en vérité. Pour très bien connaître Drago, elle savait que la Gryffondor en prenait suffisamment pour son grade et qu'il était parfaitement inutile d'en rajouter. Il était normal de sa part de chercher la compagnie d'un gars gentil. Et Blake était un gars gentil. Il était très souvent insupportable à sa manière, mais le fait qu'il sache voir plus loin que le bout de son nez lui plaisait. Ils avaient des rapports cordiaux, presque amicaux parfois… Et si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à haute voix, il était parfois bon de se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes que des Serpentards. Les faux semblants, les tromperies, les rumeurs : tout cela était génial pendant les cinq premières années de scolarité, mais cela finissait par devenir une routine épuisante à présent. Ils n'avaient plus le même âge. La septième année avait le gout de la mélancolie et du passage à l'âge adulte… D'autant plus lorsque l'on songeait au contexte politique actuel.

Pansy frissonna. Elle était réellement heureuse d'être une fille : on leur demandait bien moins de prendre parti. Certes, elles demeuraient dans l'ombre de leurs maris, mais à moins d'être militantes, elles n'étaient jamais mêlées à la guerre. Et si Pansy avait bien une certitude, c'était celle-là : elle ne voulait pas approcher, ni de près ni de loin, le champ de bataille. Ce n'était pas pour elle. D'ailleurs cela prenait beaucoup trop d'ampleur. Il avait été marrant de se moquer des sangs-de-bourbes, parfois des sangs-mêlés ou même du vieux cracmol qui leur servait de concierge, mais cela ne justifiait pas des morts. Son immaturité de gamine l'avait délaissée sur ce plan-là. Tuer des gens pour leur prétendue différence ? Non, mais et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de mourir, ni de tuer qui que ce soit. Elle vivrait dans une grande bâtisse, avec quelques elfes de maison, aurait deux ou trois enfants, et ne sortirait que pour les mondanités ou pour des séances de courses dans les grands magasins.

Ses aspirations auraient semblé triviales et futiles à n'importe qui d'autre, mais en toute vérité, Pansy Parkinson n'avait envie que d'un bonheur plutôt simple. Son mari serait ferme pour les autres et tendre avec elle, ses enfants ne feraient pas d'histoire, sa belle-famille l'apprécierait beaucoup… Peut-être saurait-elle-même se contenter d'un grand cottage et d'un seul elfe. Ou même d'un simple cottage.

Loin de l'Écosse.

_Loin de la guerre._

Et quand elle songea à la grande silhouette qui l'accompagnerait sur les futures photographies mouvantes, ces dernières surplombant sa table de nuit et une cheminée quelconque… Pour la première fois, elle n'y transposa plus les traits de Drago Malefoy.

Pansy soupira.  
William Blake avait réellement un beau sourire.

* * *

**P**ar-delà le chemin de terre parsemé de petites branches mortes, s'improvisaient les grandes serres. Dans leurs traditionnelles formes bombées, elles reflétaient en milliers de lueurs les mornes rayons du soleil venus se perdre sur leurs nombreuses vitres. Certaines, laissant une embrasure entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur, semblaient bercer le théâtre d'une évasion verte. Des branches de vigne et de lierre fuyaient vers le haut, bordant les larges gouttières de bois mort. Autour de la rigole, des tiges de chèvrefeuille fatigué s'accrochaient tant bien que mal, envahissant la bordure pleine d'un romarin tout juste planté. Entre les dalles de pierre, la mousse humide faisait son nid, se répandait pour venir brunir plus loin : elle prenait le pas sur le gris froid du sol, le tachetant d'éclats verts.

La jeune fille remonta l'allée boueuse, un peu écœurée de voir s'accrocher à ses bottines une épaisse galette de boue collante ralentissant presque sa marche. Les herbes hautes sur le bas-côté semblaient ployer sous la rosée abondante et cette dernière laissait briller le vert dans le maussade soleil matinal. Enfin arrivée en haut, elle longea l'extérieur du cloitre, passa devant l'une des arcades et finit par arriver près de la porte principale. C'est par là qu'elle pénétra dans le château. Ses cheveux étaient rendus humides par le brouillard de la matinée et son premier réflexe fut d'y passer les doigts pour les démêler nerveusement. D'un œil rapide, elle chercha n'importe quelle surface miroitante pouvant lui faire office de miroir : les toilettes étaient trop loin. Heureusement, le couloir abritait d'immenses vitraux d'un gris perle.

Le reflet terne que lui renvoyait la surface glacée n'avait pas sa splendeur habituelle. Ses yeux d'une couleur froide traversèrent le vitrail pour aller balayer le paysage. Il faisait vraiment moche, aussi. Un tel temps ruinait son teint à tous les coups. Ses doigts fins passèrent une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux, replaçant habilement une mèche derrière son oreille avec le talent que confère l'habitude. Après avoir laissé échapper un long soupir, empli de négligence, la jeune fille se détourna du spectacle triste qu'offrait la lande et reprit sa marche dans les couloirs.

C'était à se demander s'il y avait encore des choses qui allaient, dans sa vie. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se faire respecter, comme si les années de règne qu'elle avait eu le délice de vivre se transformaient en réel cauchemar. Ce n'était pas tant à cause de la haine des autres, de plus en plus vivace, soit dit en passant... Elle avait toujours eu conscience que la plupart des gens la détestait. En vérité, tout le monde l'avait toujours détesté : au début, cela l'avait presque tuée. Puis, elle s'y était accommodée... Et enfin, elle avait aimé cela, petit à petit. S'ils la détestaient, c'était parce qu'ils faisaient partie d'une grande foule. On ne différenciait pas leurs pauvres visages ingrats, et la frustration dévastait leurs traits comme la pire des infamies. Cela ne la dérangeait que peu. Tout ça l'ennuyait à mourir, en toute franchise.

Son crâne était une salle blanche : désinfectée, vide. Et ses idées tournaient dedans, tout comme elle. Parfois, elle faisait face à un pan du mur, parfois à un coin. Tout était immaculé, pur. Pourtant dans sa vision périphérique, elle croyait sans cesse voir une atrocité sombre. Ses yeux percevaient une petite bestiole, un insecte répugnant. Quelque chose qui se sert de toutes ses pattes pour courir ; une sorte de vermine qui file à tout de vitesse pour se cacher dans un recoin. Des antennes frétillantes, des pattes frémissantes : un insecte qui vous tombe sur le haut du crâne et s'enfouit dans vos cheveux malgré vos hurlements de terreur. Une petite pestilence pleine de putréfaction. Une vie crasseuse et abandonnée, délaissée, mangeotant la poussière et les autres choses qui dominent le premier calque du sol. Des membres véloces, désarticulés, désorganisés, mais aussi rapides que l'araignée la plus fourbe.

Oksana sentit son dos se raidir à cette pensée.

Mais elle avait beau se tourner, et se retourner encore et encore : il n'y avait rien. Et elle pouvait être sûre d'une chose : l'insecte ignoble était là et courrait plus vite que ses yeux ne parcouraient les murs. Saleté.  
Peut-être était-elle dérangée ? Tout semblait abonder dans ce sens. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour que sa santé mentale soit au beau fixe. Quiconque aurait prétendu à un tel aveu aurait fait preuve d'une insolence envers le destin, ou encore d'une cécité à cacher aux plus aveugles. Elle se haïssait, haïssait les autres. Sa soif de destruction dépassait tous les bons sentiments qu'elle avait fait l'effort de collecter dans sa vie. Parfois, elle aurait juste voulu crever.

Cela avait commencé avec sa mère : petite déjà, resplendissante comme un soleil glacé, miroitante. Sa mère la regardait avec des yeux remplis de répulsion, de dégout, de haine. Là où son père l'encensait, sa mère crachait son venin. Ses sourires, rares, étaient empreints de cynisme et de moquerie, parfois même de colère. Naïvement, et peut-être avec la plus grande justesse finalement, Oksana s'était toujours dit que sa mère la détestait parce qu'elle était plus belle qu'elle. Prendre conscience d'une telle vérité, à un âge si petit, avait de quoi étouffer dans l'œuf des qualités qui se feraient de plus en plus modestes avec le temps.

Oui, sa mère la haïssait. Mais au moins, son père lui, l'aimait. Peut-être même un peu trop. Peut-être l'aimait-il trop, trop souvent, et parfois d'une mauvaise façon.

Était venu le temps des épouvantards. Le soir, la nuit. Les pas dans le couloir : la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait en grinçant. Une silhouette familière qui s'introduisait dans sa sphère privée pour venir la briser.  
Des contacts prohibés : la respiration haletante, le cœur qui battait en sourdine, la honte. L'humiliation. La peur que les gens sachent, qu'ils devinent. C'était inscrit sur son visage. La beauté n'amenait que l'abus, et elle n'en était que l'esclave. Et c'était de sa faute, bon sang : elle était si belle, c'était proche de l'interdit, et voilà pourquoi sa mère la détestait. Et elle avait raison, car en grandissant, Oksana comprit bien malgré elle qu'effectivement, elle avait volé le mari de sa mère.

La honte.  
La culpabilité.  
Mais l'amour, toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas le détester : il était le seul à l'aimer. Il l'aimait mal, certes, mais il l'aimait quand même. Il lui était littéralement impossible de refuser cet amour. Impossible.

Puis le départ en internat : Poudlard. L'oppression mais paradoxalement le souffle à nouveau. Tous ces regards étrangers qui la perçaient jusqu'à lui tordre les viscères. Et puis _lui_, blond aux reflets d'argent : nacre, platine, gris perle. Froid, arrogant. Et il l'avait voulue et elle s'était donnée si vite. Si vite. C'était sa plus grande erreur.

Si seulement elle l'avait fait attendre, si seulement elle avait su jouer les froides, les hautaines… Mais non, trop naïve. Toutes les procédures de traîtrise, toutes les machinations, les langues tordues, les manipulations… elle n'en avait fait acquisition que bien plus tard. C'était des techniques qu'il transmettait comme un venin : il chutait inlassablement et entrainait les autres avec lui… Ou plutôt, ceux qu'il fascinait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule : et si cela était parfois rassurant, c'était d'autant plus détestable. Encore une fois, elle n'avait aucun monopole. Elle n'était la favorite de personne : l'amie d'aucun, l'amour d'un puits sombre. Rien. Personne ne la préférait, personne ne la choisissait. Seule.

Elle avait son sceau entre les cuisses. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal, finalement… Car il l'avait arrachée, déchirée, prise avec violence, et parfois presque calmement, mais sans tendresse… C'était ça le vrai amour, pas celui de son père. C'était l'amour qui brise, qui t'entache, qui te brûle par les extrémités jusqu'au fond des boyaux : l'amour, c'était la haine. Le brasier.  
Et elle était dépourvue de sa moindre cendre à présent. Car il n'y avait plus rien sous son oreiller, à part les traces longilignes du sang qui s'écoulait parfois de ses bras, et qu'elle s'empressait d'enlever au matin. Plus d'espoir.

Il ne la regardait plus, la faisait taire sans scrupule. L'avait humiliée, s'était servi d'elle.  
Elle n'était plus rien.

- Ça va ?

Oksana leva les yeux machinalement. Ils tombèrent dans des prunelles hagardes, douces.

- Désolé, je suis con. C'est évident que ça ne va pas.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de son prénom : elle savait juste une chose, Drago le haïssait. Ses cheveux roux ne lui évoquaient que son nom de famille : Weasley.

- Je dis jamais les choses qui faut, excuse, bougonna-t-il de plus belle dans le silence matinal.

Il était recouvert de boue, de la tête au pied. Le pauvre balai qu'il tenait dans sa main droite prouvait qu'il revenait d'un entrainement de Quidditch. A cette heure-ci ? Était-il parti s'entrainer seul ? Rares étaient les élèves à se lever tôt le week-end.

- Écoute, j'suis désolé si je te dérange, hein…, marmonna-t-il encore en baissant le regard, les oreilles cramoisies.

Oksana sentit les larmes redoubler sur ses joues et elle laissa échapper un sanglot nerveux. Aussitôt, les yeux du roux remontèrent se plonger dans les siens. Et comme précédemment, son regard l'apaisa presque aussitôt.

- Tu veux que je te conduise à l'infirmerie ? Que je te ramène chez les vipères ? Les Serpentards, j'veux dire, se corrigea-t-il fébrilement.

Un sourire s'installa machinalement sur les lèvres d'Oksana, sentant ses larmes s'interrompre quelques secondes au profit de la naissance brève d'un rire dans sa poitrine. Rire qui ne vit jamais le jour, mais qu'elle avait senti. Spontané.

- Ouah. T'es quand même plus jolie quand tu souris, fit-il remarquer sans le moindre tact.

La jeune fille sentit son sourire s'agrandir au milieu de ses larmes. C'était incontrôlable.

- Enfin, non pas que tu sois moche quand tu pleures, mais c'est juste… C'est pas trop mon truc de voir les filles qui pleurent. Même si de manière générale, à chaque fois que je suis seul, j'ai une chance sur deux de tomber dessus, marmonna-t-il, l'air sombre.

Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais rencontré de personne aussi franche. Et aussi maladroite. C'était presque catastrophique. Mais du genre de la bonne catastrophe, celle qui fait rire : celle qui te montre que parfois, l'imbécilité est la plus belle des qualités.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? J'suis vraiment aussi doué qu'un Scroutt-à-pétard pour faire apparaître des verres, mais je pense que je peux amener un gobelet en bois. Ou peut-être que tu veux un mouchoir ? Ça, je dois en avoir…

Ses mains sales commencèrent à tâtonner frénétiquement ses poches, à la recherche d'un bout de tissu vierge, probablement dans un aussi bel état que ses chaussures.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?, demanda soudainement Oksana.

Elle avait besoin de lui poser la question : qu'il lui offre aussi spontanément son aide n'était pas normal. Personne ne l'aimait, ou plutôt, diable, elle insupportait tout le monde. Sa générosité était étrange, peut-être même intéressée… ou plus certainement stupide. Et si elle aimait souvent tirer parti de la stupidité des gens, la présente gentillesse de l'idiot devant elle lui en ôtait toute envie.

- Ben ouais, dit-il en cessant ses recherches, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait de sortir une énormité. Oksana, une Serpentarde… Désolé, mais ton nom de famille est imprononçable. Souvent, t'es avec l'autre crapule blonde là… Pis c'est dur de te rater, franchement…

Oksana sourit de plus belle. Elle comprenait un peu mieux : il la trouvait belle. En même temps, l'inverse eut été curieux.

- … T'es souvent entourée des pires imbéciles dont cette école est dotée.

Ah… C'était à ça qu'il songeait.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, rajouta-t-il comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de l'impolitesse dont il venait de faire preuve.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi ?

Elle avait besoin de savoir.

- Ben… Parce que t'es une fille, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, en signe flagrant d'évidence. Et que tu pleures, aussi. Je vais pas te laisser pleurer, juste parce qu'on ne fait pas partie de la même maison. J'suis pas un Serpenta… Enfin, je suis pas un malotrus, j'veux dire. Et puis te voir balancer du jus de citrouille à la tronche de Parkinson, c'était juste _formidable_ !

Spontanéité, sincérité : c'était une grande première.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fous, ça fait trois plombes qu'on t'atte-

La voix féminine s'interrompit et des pas se rapprochèrent derrière Oksana. L'idée qu'on les interrompe ne lui fit pas du bien : pire, qu'on la surprenne en train de sangloter face à celui qu'elle pouvait désormais dénommer _Ronald_ Weasley, la fit frémir.  
Deux personnes la contournèrent : deux filles. Une qu'elle devina être sa sœur, et une autre qu'elle reconnut sans peine pour s'être moquée d'elle pendant de longues années : Loufoca Lovegood.  
Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire naïf.

- Salut, Oksana, chantonna-t-elle presque, comme si quelque part, elle était heureuse de la croiser…

Peut-être souriait-elle car son visage était dévasté par les larmes… ? Mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. Sur quelle bande de fous était-elle tombée ? La rousse était la seule à la regarder de travers, même si ses prunelles s'étaient machinalement adoucies après avoir vu ses yeux bouffis. Elle frappa son frère.

- Non seulement tu es en retard, mais en plus tu la fais pleurer ?, le réprimanda-t-elle, peu intéressée par le fait qu'elle prenait la défense d'une Serpentarde, mais vraisemblablement davantage concentrée sur le plaisir qu'elle avait à morigéner son frère. Plaisir qu'elle devait probablement tenir de sa mère.

- Eh !, protesta-t-il mollement. C'est pas à cause de moi qu'elle pleure ! Enfin je crois pas…, argumenta-t-il, incertain.

Ils la regardèrent tous, l'air de l'interroger silencieusement. Fallait-il qu'elle leur explique que ce n'était pas de leur fait, ou quelque chose du genre ?

- On a demandé à Dobby de nous ramener le petit-déjeuner dans le cloître, tu viens avec nous ?, s'enquit soudainement Luna.

Qui était Dobby, c'était un grand mystère… Ce nom lui disait pourtant quelque chose... Mais ce n'était pas la question. A l'entente de la proposition, Oksana avait senti une enclume investir son estomac. L'appréhension, l'envie de plaire. Merlin, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ressenti cette stupide sensation ? Cette _détestable_ sensation.  
La seule, peut-être, qui la faisait se sentir vivante. Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Poudlard n'eut jamais vu de groupe si curieusement assorti.

* * *

**P**our la énième fois de la matinée, Liam piqua du nez dans son bol de porridge. Quand son front heurta la surface tiède et mollassonne, il se releva d'un mouvement brusque, forçant sur sa nuque dans un rappel douloureux. Son meilleur ami, Darius, laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- T'as l'air d'une truffe, commenta-t-il.

- Ne nous fâchons pas, les apaisa Miranda Wheeler à leur droite, elle-même laissant ses yeux pétiller de malice.

- Vous autres avez peut-être l'habitude de vous lever avant onze heures le samedi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, cingla Liam avant d'engloutir trois bonnes gorgées de café, vidant par là sa tasse qu'il vint remplir de nouveau.

Miranda s'était désintéressée d'eux, au grand dam de Darius qui lui jetait toujours ses regards frénétiques. William le regarda faire d'un œil torve, désespéré à l'idée que le maudit indien lui servant de meilleur ami ne se bouge le cul et l'invite à sortir.

- Libre à toi de retourner te coucher, Blake, lui intima Darius sans même le regarder.

- Réfléchis Darius, _réfléchis_. Je sais que c'est dur ce que je te demande, mais essaye, marmonna sombrement Liam en touillant son porridge de plus belle.

Darius se retourna vers lui, l'expression sceptique… Puis ses yeux finirent par s'éclairer.

- Ah, la retenue avec Parkin-moche !, brava-t-il brusquement, dressant une petite cuillère en l'air comme dans un éclair de génie.

- Moins fort, crétin fini, le fit taire Blake, soudainement réveillé.

Il laissa ses yeux balayer les alentours, inquiet à l'idée que quiconque l'ait entendu, enfin, surtout Elle. Si elle avait su que son meilleur ami l'appelait comme ça, cela n'arrangerait rien à leur présente situation.

- Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, avoue-le.

- La ferme, je n'suis pas d'humeur, figure-toi…, bailla Liam, aussitôt rendormi.

- WILLIAM CHESTER EARL MAGNUS FRANCIS BLAKE, hurla Darius, achevant de s'attirer des regards noirs à la table des Serdaigles.

Liam se jeta par-dessus la table pour le faire rasseoir, au comble de l'embarras. Darius, complètement hilare, enfouit sa tête dans son bras pour se calmer : en vain. William lui jeta un regard sombre, exaspéré par son comportement qui, il le savait d'ores et déjà, le ferait mourir de rire à son tour dans quelques heures lorsqu'il y re-songerait.  
Miranda s'était à nouveau tournée vers eux, apparemment très amusée par ce qu'il venait de faire : Darius lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur qui ne manqua pas de faire rouler les yeux de Liam.

Oui, c'était vrai, elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il n'en était pas particulièrement fier, mais après tout : Pansy Parkinson n'était pas laide… S'il se montrait complètement pragmatique et objectif, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets ébènes s'enroulaient dans quelques ondulations charmantes ; ses yeux onyx n'étaient pas transcendants en eux-mêmes mais elle savait y mettre sa malice, son exaspération, et plus souvent encore sa moquerie, afin de les faire briller. Son visage n'était pas des plus conventionnels : sa mâchoire dure, accentuée par sa pâleur, était largement adoucie par ses lèvres pleines et son nez fin. Si l'on pouvait lui faire un réel compliment, elle s'était vraiment embellie avec les années. Il se souvenait vaguement d'elle, quelques années auparavant… Et ce n'était pas flatteur. Aujourd'hui, elle était une jolie jeune-femme, sans être un canon de beauté classique, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Au-delà du physique, Pansy Parkinson, était une fille à la fois plaisante et insupportable. Il lui arrivait très franchement de se montrer exaspérante, mais…  
Voilà. Voilà la façon dont il se détachait toujours de l'objectivité, justement. Pansy Parkinson, était _délicieusement_ exaspérante. Il adorait l'énerver, y prenait un malin plaisir, et aimait encore davantage lorsqu'elle lui répondait, ce dont elle ne se privait que rarement.  
Et en ce moment, c'était le cas et c'était on ne peut plus ennuyeux. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se réconcilier avec elle durant leur retenue pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'agissait de la dernière. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, c'était une opportunité à saisir à tout prix. Il savait pertinemment que ce serait bien plus compliqué de l'approcher une fois qu'ils n'auraient plus de « réelle » excuse pour se voir. Ou plutôt, plus d'excuse toute trouvée. Et Liam se voyait mal essayer de lui faire la cour...

_« Hey Parkinson, tu savais que Pansy vient du français « Pensée »… C'est une fleur. Comme toi. »_

Il voyait son clone lui tendre une pensée bleue, un air niais sur le visage… Oh pitié, mais pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle forcé à regarder tous ces épisodes de _Knots Landing (1)_ lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin ? On voyait les séquelles irréversibles ferrer son crâne comme le ciment frais durcit sitôt coulé.

- Alors, tu vas enfin te comporter en homme et lui demander de sortir avec toi ?

Miranda Wheeler arbora une expression perplexe et légèrement amusée. Liam, quant à lui, préféra garder le silence de peur de lui rétorquer une vanne bien sentie… C'était franchement l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

- Mange ton bacon et laisse-moi en paix, finit-il par répondre sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur la grande pendule de l'autre côté de la salle.

S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il finirait par être en retard, et c'était la dernière de ses intentions. Il plongea donc avidement sa cuillère dans son porridge et l'attaqua plus franchement : la bouche encore à moitié pleine, il attrapa sa cravate, pas encore enfilée, et quitta la table des Serdaigles en s'attelant à la nouer.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque, cette dernière était déjà entrouverte. Dans l'embrasure, il pouvait sans peine apercevoir Pansy, assise devant le bureau de Madame Pince, l'air revêche. Il entra rapidement et s'installa après les avoir saluées poliment.

- Bien, lança Madame Pince, vraisemblablement déterminée à asseoir son autorité à travers ce simple mot. Il s'agit de votre dernière retenue, j'espère que vous aurez bien compris la leçon. Vous avez les cinq bibliothèques du fond à ranger, ainsi que les tables à débarrasser. Plus vous prendrez du temps, plus je vous rajouterais des tâches, est-ce bien clair ? Pas question de traînasser aujourd'hui.

Les deux élèves se levèrent, se rendant docilement et silencieusement vers leur lieu de torture tout désigné. Liam jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy, cherchant à déceler chez elle la moindre envie d'entamer une discussion : cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Elle regardait à l'opposé, visiblement fermement décidée à n'ouvrir la bouche qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

- … Alors, euh… T'as bien dormi ?, s'enquit Liam, sans vraiment réfléchir au fond même de sa question.

Il voulait juste briser la glace, mais se faisant, il l'avait juste rendue plus épaisse encore. Il se sentit vraiment seul lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Loin d'avoir envie d'abandonner, le Serdaigle choisit de persévérer.

- L'orage a duré toute la nuit, mais avec un sortilège de surdité, ça passait tout seul.

Silence.

- En même temps, vous dans les cachots, vous ne devez pas entendre grand-chose. Alors que nous dans les ailes, franchement, c'est le déluge.

Liam lui jeta un regard : elle était apparemment concentrée sur la couverture d'un bouquin racorni, enfin bref, rien de très convaincant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores, Parkinson ?

Non, visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache car elle demeura aussi mutique que durant les minutes précédentes. Liam choisit donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes et s'approcha d'elle, posant par-là sa main sur son épaule pour l'interpeller en ajoutant une touche physique à son pauvre monologue : un élément qui, il l'espérait, serait plus compliqué pour elle à ignorer.  
Il sentit très nettement ses épaules se raidir à son contact.

- Parkinson… ?, insista-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?, asséna-t-elle d'une voix sèche, bien qu'un peu maladroite.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui exaspérait Liam, c'était typiquement ce genre de réponse : ces gens à qui vous parliez pendant dix minutes, attendant patiemment une réponse. Et malgré votre flagrante insistance, l'interlocuteur ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à vos propos… Et quand enfin vous persistiez avec un peu plus de vigueur, la personne se retournait, comme exaspérée par votre comportement. Non mais on croyait rêver ! Si leur souhait était seulement d'être tranquilles, pourquoi ne pas répondre de but en blanc, bon sang de bonsoir ?!

- Il y a que j'essaie de te parler depuis trois siècles et que tu m'ignores complètement. Au lieu de me laisser parler dans le vide, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu n'es pas d'humeur, cingla-t-il avec froideur.

Non mais sérieusement, il tuait son orgueil pour faire des efforts et elle les piétinait volontairement. Qu'elle reste dans son indifférence de princesse vipérine, après tout ! Puisqu'elle avait l'air d'aimer tant ça…

- Comme s'il existait quelqu'un susceptible d'être d'humeur à te parler, Blake, siffla-t-elle, vindicative.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas aimé son ton. Mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup le sien non plus, et malgré ses résolutions de parvenir à une réconciliation, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer cette dispute futile.

- Je ne sais pas, tu semblais gagner en intelligence ces derniers temps… Mais je vois que pour toi c'est comme un accessoire : quand ce n'est plus à la mode, tu la laisses au placard.

Pansy plissa les yeux, scandalisée par sa réplique.

- Parce que se montrer cordial avec toi est signe d'intelligence, et ne pas te répondre, c'est de la bêtise ? Passons l'insolence et concentrons nous sur le ridicule de ce que tu viens de dire, je te prie.

- Si au moins tu avais une raison pour m'ignorer comme tu le fais ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on parlait, je te rappelle.

- J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de ne plus t'adresser la parole. Et en plus, c'est la dernière retenue, ce n'est pas comme si on allait faire ami-ami jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, hein !

Liam détourna le regard, complètement désespéré par son comportement immature.

- Et quelles sont toutes ces raisons innombrables, à part le fait que ce soit effectivement notre dernière heure de colle… ?

La Serpentarde sembla soudainement manquer de mots, et d'air. Liam haussa un sourcil, bien conscient qu'elle allait avoir un sacré mal à se justifier. Il choisit de la laisser ramer un petit moment, en simple consolation de la façon dont elle lui parlait ces derniers jours. Une bonne minute plus tard, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Liam reprit la parole sous l'air mécontent d'une Pansy frustrée.

- Ne serait-ce pas depuis que tu m'as vu dans la serre, avec Hermione ?

- De quoi tu parles ?, éluda-t-elle. Ça ne me regarde pas, tu te tapes Granger si tu veux.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Je ne « me tape » pas Granger, répondit-il seulement.

- Bien sûr, prends-moi pour une bille.

- Je te prends déjà pour une bille, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Hermione, je te rassure.

Pansy poussa une plainte rageuse et s'éloigna de lui pour aller empiler quelques livres plus loin. Refusant de se laisser démonter, Liam la suivit.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais cesser d'élever des accusations sur ma vie sexuelle, s'il-te-plait ? Je ne crois pas que l'on se connaisse suffisamment pour que tu puisses te permettre de me juger, et réciproquement, je pense que tu me connais assez pour pouvoir évincer les rumeurs infondées.

La Serpentarde secoua la tête, visiblement très agacée par son argumentaire.

- Voilà, voilà ! Tu as parfaitement raison, Super-Cerveau : on ne se connait pas, alors fous-moi la paix à présent !

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit !

Cette fois-ci, Pansy se retourna clairement vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Je me fous de ce que tu m'as dit, je me fous de ta vie sexuelle, je me fous de ce que tu fais de ta vie, tant que tu la fais ailleurs !

Ils se regardèrent un bref moment avant que Liam ne vienne attraper ses épaules et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle qui s'était aussitôt crispée sous ses doigts, finit par se détendre… Bientôt, il éloigna doucement son visage du sien et se redressa de sa tête de haut. Pansy était vraiment petite, quand il y regardait à deux fois… Et ça n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire. Elle le regardait, les yeux hagards, complètement perdue par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Moi je ne me fous pas de ce que tu me dis, je ne me fous pas de ce que tu fais de ta vie, et honnêtement, j'aurais bien envie de me foutre de ta vie sexuelle, mais le fait est que…

Il choisit de taire la fin de sa phrase : peut-être allait-il un peu loin, avec ses imbécilités. Pansy arbora une mine littéralement abasourdie.

- Merci Blake, murmura-t-elle. Tu es d'un romantisme chevaleresque.

- Et profites-en, c'est un trait rare chez les hommes, signala-t-il avec grand sérieux.

- Ça doit être pour ça que tu en ignores tout, Super-Cerveau.

- Ou tu ne sais tout simplement pas remarquer le génie, même lorsqu'il se présente devant tes yeux, Mono-Neurone.

- C'est curieux, parce que j'avais pensé que le génie saurait mieux embrasser que ça, asséna-t-elle en reprenant peu à peu contenance, grâce à leur nouvelle joute.

- Le génie voulait juste te faire taire, répliqua-t-il avant de se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle, penchant son visage vers le sien.

Et Pansy se résigna : effectivement, le _génie_ savait très bien embrasser.

* * *

**R**on et Ginny étaient partis rejoindre Harry en salle commune. Il ne restait plus que Luna et Oksana dans le cloitre. La première éventrait un croissant, en tirait sa mie, et venait la porter à sa bouche négligemment. D'après ce qu'Oksana pouvait attester, Luna ne mangeait les viennoiseries que d'une manière très particulière : elle avait déroulé les pains au raisin en une espèce de filament de pâte avant d'en découper des petits morceaux qu'elle venait mâchonner avec nonchalance… Quant aux pains au chocolat, la Serpentarde ne préférait même pas en parler.

Oui, Luna manquait de bienséance, mais Oksana s'en fichait bien à cet instant.

Sa cadette avait la manie de la regarder sans rien dire, de plonger ses yeux transparents dans les siens et de la fixer jusqu'à la rendre mal à l'aise. C'était un talent qu'elle ne connaissait à personne d'autre. Oksana avait passé la matinée à les écouter parler de Quidditch et de choses et d'autres, sans participer le moins du monde à leur conversation. A la place, elle les avait examinés tour à tour, évaluant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher leur force de séduction. Ronald Weasley était un spécimen particulier : ses tâches de rousseur, sa silhouette dégingandée, sa chevelure en bataille… Tout amenait à croire qu'il aurait tout fait pour ne pas être élégant. Sa sœur, Ginny, était quant à elle plutôt mignonne. Ses cheveux flamboyants s'étendaient autour de son visage avec beaucoup d'harmonie ; ses lèvres d'un rouge ferme rendaient ses traits volontaires sans les alourdir ; et ses yeux bruns, très expressifs venaient parfaire l'ensemble de sa figure. Ginny Weasley était une belle fille, sans mentir.

Et puis… Et puis il y avait Luna. Ah, Luna. Parée d'une espèce de tunique bleue pastel, un peu informe si l'on y regardait de plus près… Les cheveux blonds comme les blés, longs et emmêlés des racines jusqu'aux pointes. L'ensemble de sa chevelure, bien que la taille de ses mèches soit très dépareillée, balayait ses reins sans peine. Ses traits étaient très fins, sa peau proche du translucide. Sa bouche venait former une fleur pâle, couronnant presque son menton lorsqu'elle se perdait dans de trop larges sourires. Son nez, doux et petit, se fronçait légèrement lorsqu'elle regardait en l'air, ce qui arrivait finalement assez régulièrement. Et au dessus de tout cela, une paire d'yeux bleus, aussi clairs que l'eau la plus pure. Oksana se savait aussi posséder des yeux bleus très clairs, mais elle savait que leurs regards n'auraient jamais rien à voir. Là où elle se faisait froide, arctique, perçante… Luna renvoyait calme, rêve et apaisement. Toute sa personne suscitait fascination : elle aurait presque juré avoir vu passer de larges et cotonneux nuages dans le ciel de ses yeux. Luna volait, nageait parfois. Elle était ici, vous écoutait avec attention, mais quelque part, elle était intouchable. Inatteignable. Luna était perpétuellement ailleurs.

- Tu as de très beaux cheveux, nota Luna après une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence.

Oksana acquiesça plus qu'elle ne la remercia : elle le savait déjà après tout. Machinalement, ses yeux se reportèrent sur la chevelure de la Serdaigle. Cette dernière surprit son regard et sourit, presque tendrement.

- Je sais, ils sont sales.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, car c'était une nouvelle fois la vérité. Oksana se demanda si Luna avait déjà menti dans sa vie… Et finit par trancher que cela était impossible. Même si tout un chacun avait déjà menti dans sa vie, c'était une peine que Luna n'avait vraisemblablement pas la moindre envie de s'infliger. La Serpentarde passa brièvement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tu fais beaucoup ça, signala Luna. Es-tu nerveuse ?

- Pourquoi serais-je nerveuse ?

Comme d'habitude, elle avait répondu sur la défensive. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler ainsi, non seulement parce que vu son ton, il était à présent évident qu'elle était, effectivement, nerveuse, mais en plus, Luna s'improvisait en douceur et il lui sembla soudain que la brusquer se rapprochait du crime contre-nature. Ironique, lorsque l'on re-songeait à toutes les insultes dont la Serdaigle avait fait les frais, par sa faute.

- Parce que mes cheveux sont sales, peut-être que ça te gêne.

Là, c'était là. Tout juste, ici. Luna savait pertinemment que sa nervosité n'avait rien à voir avec la propreté de sa chevelure, pourtant elle avait préféré éluder sa propre question, ayant bien perçu qu'Oksana s'était sentie piégée. Luna semblait abhorrer de mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise… Mais paradoxalement, elle était diablement douée pour ça.  
Malgré cela, Oksana apprécia le fait qu'elle rapporte le sujet à ses cheveux : ce n'était pas sa faiblesse, mais bien celle de la Serdaigle qui venait d'être remise à l'ordre du jour. Se sentir en position de force la rasséréna et elle sentit cette puissance rassurante l'envahir à nouveau, remerciant mentalement Luna pour cette diversion malhabile mais efficace.

- Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas lavés, d'ailleurs ?, demanda la Serpentarde.

- Si je les lave trop, ils s'abiment encore plus. Les pointes sont très desséchées et je serais obligée de les couper bientôt, je pense…

Sans savoir réellement ce qui la prenait, Oksana dressa sa baguette et la pointa vers le visage de Luna. Cette dernière ne marqua aucun signe de frayeur, comme si quoi que la Serpentarde lui fasse, elle avait déjà expérimenté bien pire. Cette assurance, cette confiance, déstabilisa profondément Oksana. Après tout, elle l'avait souvent harcelée, martyrisée… Le fait qu'elle pointe sa baguette sur elle ne l'inquiétait pas ? Luna était vraiment une étrange personne.

_- Capillare pretiose_. _(1)_

Chacun de ses cheveux sembla s'enrouler sur lui-même, formant au-dessus de sa tête une espèce de heaume infâme. Puis, ils se déroulèrent tous avec prestance : le moindre fil d'or était propre, récuré, brillant… Miroitant presque. Ses cheveux fins retombaient dans une valse aérienne d'infinie légèreté. Et ses pointes, initialement aussi cassantes que des fétus de paille, semblaient à présent fraichement coupées.

- N'essaye pas de reproduire le sortilège toute seule… J'ai mis des années avant de le maîtriser. Et il faut des cours de professionnels de l'esthétique magique pour le réaliser dans les règles. Après tout, ce n'est pas un sort temporaire.

Luna attrapa l'une de ses mèches, complètement désarmée face à la nouvelle apparence de sa chevelure.

- Ils sont comme neufs, confirma Oksana, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de combler les blancs, à présent qu'elle avait commencé à parler.

La Serdaigle reporta rapidement les yeux vers Oksana, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême, la faisant ressembler à un fantôme bizarre.

- Merci beaucoup, Oksana, souffla-t-elle, repartant aussitôt dans sa rêverie.

- Prends-en soin.

La Serpentarde laissa ses yeux balayer les cheveux de Luna, essayant presque de récupérer la chaleur s'y disséminant en reflets bruts. C'est à ce moment que le constat la frappa le plus durement : Luna était loin d'être laide. En fait, elle était possiblement aussi belle qu'elle. Peut-être même plus.  
Cette certitude, pourtant paraissant bancale dans la zone pragmatique de son esprit, s'enracina avec force dans chacun de ses membres, la faisant presque frémir du même coup.

Luna était belle, pourtant, elle gardait sa personnalité sans la travestir, même une seule seconde. Elle était franche, honnête… Et si Oksana l'avait toujours pensée seule, elle réalisait à présent qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle était appréciée, et à sa juste valeur, et de manière tout à fait cynique, c'était elle qui l'avait invitée à rejoindre ses amis. Des personnes qui auraient été les plus à même de la détester, l'avaient acceptée à leur « table », et c'était uniquement grâce à elle : à sa silhouette mince et dansante… La fille dont elle s'était probablement le plus cruellement moquée, celle dont elle avait répété inlassablement qu'elle était folle et seule… de par sa gentillesse lui exposait un miroir plein d'ignominie.  
Et aussitôt, les larmes revinrent, d'elles-mêmes. Déboussolée, Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant probablement d'analyser son comportement pour comprendre ses nouveaux sanglots.

- Tu me fais penser à Darina, la Passeuse.

Oksana leva les yeux vers elle, la distinguant mal à travers ses larmes.

- C'était une fille de roi, éduquée à la dure, hautaine._ Elle méprisait les domestiques et les laquais… Et un jour qu'elle malmenait une domestique plus rudement encore, cette dernière se transforma et laissa place à la sorcière qu'elle était. Pour la punir de ses caprices odieux et de ses crises de nerfs, elle la condamna à faire passer des voyageurs d'une rive à l'autre d'un vaste lac, tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Et pour la conduire à une plus grande tolérance encore, elle serait condamnée à les aimer, qu'ils soient aimables ou déplaisants… Ce qui lui causerait bien du mal lorsqu'elle devrait les quitter, et ferait donc grandir son cœur en l'éprouvant._

_A chaque fois qu'elle les prenait dans sa barque, elle se disait « cette fois-ci, je vais les mépriser : si je m'attache à eux, je les pleurerais lorsqu'ils me quitteront ». Alors elle se faisait froide pour la première partie du voyage, mais à chaque fois, ses oreilles se perdaient dans ce que se racontaient les traverseurs, et bien malgré elle, elle finissait toujours par les aimer. Alors, lorsqu'elle arrivait près de la rive pour les déposer, elle versait ses larmes. On dit que dans ses larmes, c'était le sel qui asséchait son cœur qui s'en allait… Et que lorsque son cœur aurait vu toute amertume, tout ressentiment, envolés, alors elle se retrouverait._  
_Un jour, un jeune homme est venu dans sa barque : c'était vraisemblablement un paysan qui se rendait de l'autre côté du lac pour se ravitailler en semences pour son champ. Aussitôt, Darina l'aima… Ils parlèrent et parlèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'autre rive. Mais arrivée là-bas, Darina ne sentit pas les larmes lui venir, simplement un sourire heureux. Subjugué par sa bonté naturelle et son sourire, le paysan lui demanda de l'épouser et elle put enfin quitter sa barque et rejoindre l'homme dont elle venait de tomber amoureuse. Plus jamais elle ne versa de larmes, ou elles ne furent plus que de joie._

C'était une histoire stupide. Le genre de contes avec lesquels on endormait les enfants pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix… Malgré cela, Oksana n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter le récit avec attention, et ses sanglots s'étaient calmés. Peut-être Luna souhaitait-elle juste la distraire. Sans doute. Évidemment, elle avait bien perçu que Luna avait essayé de lui parler à travers le personnage de Darina. Un peu vexée, pourtant à raison, par la description peu flatteuse de la princesse au premier abord, la Serpentarde renifla.

- Tu penses que je suis hautaine ?

La question en elle-même était ridicule. Mais quelque part, Oksana avait besoin de vérifier qu'effectivement, Luna était incapable de mentir.

- Entre autres choses, oui. Mais on ne définit pas une personne, uniquement par un seul trait de caractère.

- Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il se passe, dans ton histoire.

- C'est un conte pour enfant. Je trouve juste qu'il a de l'écho. Mais si je devais attester d'une caractéristique prédominante te concernant, je pense que j'évoquerais plus justement ta tristesse.

- Ma tristesse ?

Luna approfondit son regard.

- Ta tristesse, répéta-t-elle, comme si elle confirmait une bonne réponse.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

La Serdaigle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se laisser tomber doucement en arrière, s'allongeant sur les dalles de pierre froides.

- Je pense que tu es une personne très triste et très seule.

Sa franchise la cloua littéralement sur place. Le déni se propagea dans son corps comme une violente colère. Elle était sur le point de lui cracher des insultes à la figure, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta : Luna avait fermé les yeux.

- Je pense que tu es belle, que tu t'aimes et te hais pour cela.

La bouche soudée par d'aussi simples mots, Oksana se laissa le temps d'écouter davantage ses dires, plus pétrifiée que volontaire.

- Que tu exècres là où tu te trouves, les gens qui t'accompagnent, ceux qui te délaissent. Que tu détestes lorsque les gens sont naïfs ou coulants au point de se laisser manipuler, bien que tu aimes ce contrôle total sur les autres. Je pense que tu as juste envie d'être aimée, au-delà de l'image que tu donnes. Pourtant, tu ne te vois pas abandonner cette posture de tyrannie sur toi-même et sur les autres, car c'est probablement la seule chose qui t'est familière… Alors tu te laisses aller. Tu attends.

Luna se redressa.

- Je ne sais pas s'il t'est arrivé quelque chose… Mais la première chose que j'ai eu envie de te dire, lorsque je t'ai vue, c'était que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ces dernières années sont peut-être sous la condition partielle de ta culpabilité, mais ton comportement a découlé d'une chose bien plus ancienne. Peut-être est-ce simplement ton éducation ou tes fréquentations d'enfance… Je sais juste que tu n'es pas à ton aise lorsque tu regardes les gens de haut, pour la bonne et simple raison que c'est sur la marche la plus haute des escaliers que la chute se fait dangereuse et facile… Voilà. Voilà ce que je pense de toi. Mais mes conclusions ne sont jamais définitives.

Elle se rapprocha d'elle, penchant son visage vers le sien jusqu'à sonder ses yeux au plus profond. Oksana sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes, en sourdine bruyante.  
Les fines mains de sa cadette attrapèrent son visage en coupe et elle colla leurs fronts.

- Tu as le droit de rester, Oksana. Si tu ne t'es jamais laissée le choix, je te le donne maintenant.

Tout son corps lui criait de s'éloigner, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Sa petite voix, son corps frêle, ses cheveux rutilants, ses yeux qui happent et vous font vous perdre. C'était impossible d'y échapper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, fut la seule chose qu'elle put articuler.

Luna s'éloigna, l'air aussi candide qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Rien. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû m'approcher comme ça. C'est juste que j'ai toujours eu envie de voir tes yeux de près.

Oksana déglutit avec difficulté. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait cru anticiper un baiser. Ce qui était le plus traumatisant ? Elle n'avait pas un seul instant cherché à s'en dégager.

* * *

**(1) Formule de mon invention, pour le soin des cheveux, obviously (Madelight **©)

**(2) Conte de Darina la Passeuse : tout comme Rhiannon, La Princesse des Boueux, ce conte est de mon invention. Prière de demander si désir d'usage. ****(Madelight **©)  



	19. Chapitre XVII

**RARs, il est 4h41 du matin, tout est normal...  
**

**Cind3rella : **je suis contente que le chapitre t'aie plu ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, et aussi pour ton adorable phrase de fin… J'ai rougi :)  
PS : ah et merci pour la review sur RSF, aussi ! J'écrirais la fin une fois la fin de la publication de MDSH, donc pas d'inquiétude !

**Dion : **Woh ! je suis flattée ! Et quant à ta dernière remarque, je ne dirais rien par souci de suspens :p (ah, il n'y a pas que Drago qui est sadique hahaha, l'auteure aussi !) - Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

**Merci à tous les revieweurs ! **

**Très bonne lecture à tous. Ah, et moins de seize ans, veuillez quitter la page, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec les forces de l'ordre ! - Shit's getting real.**

* * *

**Le choix de cette chanson n'est pas anodin : pour moi, c'est tout simplement Drago. A écouter d'urgence, tout comme les autres chansons de ce groupe (qui déchire).**

_I want domination,_  
_I want your submission._  
_I see you're not resisting, to this temptation._  
_I've got one confession : a love deprivation._  
_I've got a jet black heart : it's all fucked up, and it's falling apart !  
_

Go!

Whoa, I'll never give in !  
Whoa, I'll never give up !  
Whoa, I'll never give in !  
_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved !  
_

I've got another confession, I fell to temptation  
And there is no question, there was some connection.  
I've got to follow my heart, no matter how far...  
I've gotta roll the dice,  
Never look back and never think twice !

Take the past, and burn it up, and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck !

Whoa, I'll never give in !  
Whoa, I'll never give up !  
Whoa, I'll never give in !  
_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved !_

_...To be Loved_ - Papa Roach

* * *

**C**hapitre **XVII**

C'était une palette de poudre de craie : à quelques endroits, lourde de sa propre eau, fonçant sous sa masse. Il y avait du blanc, du blanc sale, du gris pâle, du gris plus prononcé tendant vers le bleu malade... Le ciel n'était pas gai en cette première semaine d'avril. Cela faisait même taire les oiseaux. Les alentours du château étaient embrumés, indifférant les élèves plus âgés et effrayant les plus petits. Du cloitre, on ne pouvait même plus apercevoir Pré-au-Lard, ni même la forêt interdite. En fait, on ne voyait même plus la cabane d'Hagrid, pour tout dire. Les abords du lac étaient interdits, car peu discernables, et l'on craignait trop que des élèves s'y noient par maladresse. Mais personne ne tenait particulièrement à s'en approcher cela dit, vu les clapotis peu rassurants qui résonnaient lorsque l'on avançait vers les rives.

Drago Malefoy était une exception à ce schéma : la brume était une cachette idéale et Merlin seul savait qu'il accueillait tranquillité avec un plaisir bien particulier. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Granger et il persévérait dans son effort. Mais cette manœuvre n'avait pas pour but de le sevrer de sa pathétique affection envers elle : il avait choisi de ne plus se voiler la face et s'était résolu au fait qu'il était impossible de s'y soustraire. Non, ses balades extérieures n'avaient qu'une simple visée : qu'il soit seul afin tout simplement de ne pas être dérangé, et ensuite –et surtout-, de parfaire son plan machiavélique.

En effet, Drago Malefoy avait beau se voir un peu enniaisé avec toutes ces stupidités amoureuses, il n'en restait pas moins le Serpentard avisé qu'il avait toujours été. Si Hermione Granger prenait de nouvelles libertés-libertés qu'il ne pouvait plus lui retirer par violence, considérant égoïstement qu'il avait trop à souffrir lui-même de la peine qu'il lui infligeait-, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Dans sa tête, le constat était simple : c'était à lui de diriger, de dominer, même s'il était pour l'instant sous l'emprise d'une faiblesse passagère. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait conçu son stratagème, un peu suicidaire cela dit, il fallait l'avouer. Et ce stratagème était le suivant : éviter brusquement et complètement la petite Granger.

Mine de rien, Drago savait s'y prendre avec les « nanas ». Il savait que l'indifférence était la plus fatale des armes à leur encontre : et plus on les ignorait, plus elles mordaient à l'hameçon. Aucune fille n'échappait à cette vérité cuisante. Évidemment, il fallait que la fille en question soit un tant soit peu attirée par le garçon, à l'origine… Mais il considérait avec orgueil qu'il n'avait pas à se faire de souci sur ce point là. Si Granger le détestait encore beaucoup, _probablement_… Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de le vouloir… Au moins _un peu_. Et il misait là-dessus.

Elle était curieuse, elle ne saurait pas faire abstraction de son absence et aurait la brûlante envie de lui demander la raison de ses agissements tout en se l'interdisant formellement. Et plus les jours passeraient, plus cela la rendrait folle : cette perspective était suffisamment plaisante pour qu'il s'en satisfasse pleinement. Malgré tout, il devait admettre que l'ignorer et surtout, faire tout pour l'éviter -notamment pour qu'elle prenne totalement conscience de son absence-, était très difficile pour lui-aussi. Si elle notait son absence, il était également frustré par la sienne. C'était une stratégie à double-tranchant. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle et dès qu'il se languissait un peu trop de la vision de son sourire et de son appétissante chute de reins, il songeait aux futurs résultats de ses machinations perverses et respirait mieux.

Le seul mais infime point fâcheux, c'était que Blaise se retrouvait souvent seul en cours et que ses absences faisaient parfois perdre des points à Serpentard : points qu'il retirait aux autres maisons en se montrant sadique avec les premières années. Bref : si Hermione cherchait certainement à se retrouver en sa présence –du moins, c'était son attente-, tous les autres élèves le fuyaient comme la peste, sachant parfaitement qu'ils avaient beaucoup à perdre dans une entrevue en sa compagnie. Pour s'assurer qu'aucun professeur ne vienne l'emmerder avec des remarques d'absence plus poussées, il s'assurait que Rogue lui signe des mots d'excuse, profitant ainsi allègrement du favoritisme du professeur de potion envers sa maison et encore plus envers son élève préféré. Ce dernier s'était tout de même méfié et l'avait interrogé au sujet de ses activités : visiblement, il semblait croire qu'il s'était vu demander des missions par le Lord. Missions dont il n'avait pas entendu parler, malgré son haut-poste dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts… Et pour cause, elles n'existaient pas. Sans doute était-il jaloux. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Peu intéressé par les états d'âme de son professeur, Drago ne s'appesantissait pas sur cette idée.

Sa présente obsession était bel et bien Hermione Granger. Un sourire traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il repartait vers le château. Bientôt, il récolterait les fruits de son travail. Et il espérait beaucoup de cette manipulation vicieuse, car une chose ne lui avait pas échappé : il l'avait habituée à son contact. Et elle ne pouvait en trouver nulle-part ailleurs, cela, il s'en assurait. Il avait missionné Blaise et s'assurait lui-même de guetter d'un très mauvais œil le moindre membre de la gente masculine qui se permettait regard ou commentaire sur les jolies fesses de la petite Gryffondor. C'était d'ailleurs en continuant de surveiller Blake, plus que de raison, qu'il avait remarqué le jeu entre lui et Pansy. Au début, il croyait avoir mal vu, mais non : les deux se tournaient sacrement autour, se regardaient régulièrement et bon sang, il aurait juré les voir quitter la grande-salle au même moment à certains diners… Il ne perdait pas de temps, ce maudit Serdaigle. Mais au moins, il avait lâché son ancienne proie, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Drago avait ainsi pu prendre conscience qu'effectivement, Hermione ne lui avait certainement pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait assuré enlacer Blake en toute amitié. Qu'elle se soit d'ailleurs donnée la peine de se justifier était un très bon signe…

Enfin bref, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était qu'elle vienne ramper à ses pieds, si possible sous le regard du balafré et de la belette, et qu'elle le supplie de la prendre là, tout de suite, sans attendre. Et comme il était très magnanime, peut-être aurait-il la grande générosité de s'exécuter…

Drago lâcha un soupir rêveur en s'asseyant contre un muret du cloitre, s'adossant plus confortablement contre l'arcade. Les yeux fermés, il était au paradis. Ah, Hermione Granger, se mordillant les lèvres, se tordant le cou pour scruter le moindre recoin de la grande-salle, le cherchant sans pouvoir le trouver. Insatisfaite. Frustrée. Puis réalisant qu'elle le cherchait, se fustigeant une dizaine de secondes avant d'entendre les pas d'une personne passer l'embrasure de la grande-salle et jeter ses yeux avides dessus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Fébrile, puis déçue. Non, ce n'était pas lui.  
Drago ricana, à moitié rendu stupide par ses idées mielleuses.

- … tu ne parles pas ?

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et chercha autour de lui : il n'était apparemment pas seul dans le cloitre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une chevelure blonde qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille : Oksana. Elle était un peu plus loin et d'après ce qu'il pouvait estimer, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il décala un peu sa tête, élargissant par ce biais sa vue sur la jeune-fille. Qui pouvait bien l'accompagner ?  
Drago faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il reconnut Luna Lovegood. Qu'est-ce que ces deux là faisaient ensemble ? Elles discutaient ? Il tendit l'oreille, un peu malgré lui.

- Oksana ?, s'enquit doucement la plus jeune des deux blondes.

La Serdaigle semblait à la fois rêveuse et quelque peu désemparée. Ce n'était pas très difficile de comprendre pourquoi : elle se tenait face à la personne qu'elle devait probablement haïr de toutes ses forces. Pourtant il ne sentait aucune agressivité dans son regard, ni même la moindre trace de crainte. Non, elle semblait… patiente et calme, un peu curieuse, mais égale à elle-même dans l'ensemble.

- Tu veux qu'on marche ?

Oksana ne répondait toujours pas mais il crut voir sa tête s'hocher. Elle acquiesçait. Le Serpentard avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un sacré coup de massue sur le crâne : qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, bon sang ?  
Ce constat s'aggrava lorsque Luna commença à avancer et qu'Oksana attrapa sa manche : qu'allait-elle faire ? Lui jeter un sort ? La frapper ? Luna se retourna doucement, les yeux baissés sur la main de la Serpentarde. Elle esquissa un sourire rêveur et attrapa sa paume dans la sienne. Le cœur de Drago eut une embardée soudaine : il n'avait rien à faire là. Pourtant, il ne put défaire ses yeux de ce spectacle ahurissant. Lorsque leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, il crut honnêtement qu'il était en train d'halluciner.  
Luna s'approcha d'Oksana avec douceur et avança ses lèvres contre sa joue. La bise fut brève, mais éloquente.

- Viens, je t'emmène à mon endroit préféré…, murmura Luna, la voix presque chantante.

Encore une fois, il entrevit la tête d'Oksana approuver et elles s'éloignèrent, main dans la main.  
Drago en était soufflé. Il pensait que ses idées de romance étaient interdites et qu'il était bien le seul à faire les frais de ce genre de sentiments, lourde erreur. Oksana et Luna. _Luna et Oksana._

Le monde était décidément plein de mystères.

* * *

**D**eux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière dispute avec Drago. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis : à vrai dire, elle avait bien compris qu'il l'évitait. De prime abord, c'était de son propre chef qu'elle avait pris la décision d'esquiver sa présence… Puis, après quelques jours de réussite sans appel, elle avait remis en question son plan. Était-ce bien logique de continuer ces enfantillages ? Et enfin, Hermione avait laissé tomber ses manœuvres de discrétion ridicule, bien déterminée à ne plus se soucier de toute cette histoire. A quoi bon l'éviter, franchement ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione fut tout de même forcée de constater que même sans son bon-vouloir, il lui était bien impossible de croiser Drago Malefoy. Après une brève investigation, l'explication parut limpide : il devait y mettre du sien, ou plutôt, lui aussi l'évitait.  
Ce constat ne manqua pas de la déstabiliser. C'était bien la première fois que Drago Malefoy cherchait à l'esquiver. Pourquoi s'y évertuait-il ? C'était une question honorable qui resta toutefois sans réponse.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de poursuivre sa vie, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Les cours, les repas, les amis, les devoirs, les rondes. Les jours passaient, lentement mais sûrement... Et bientôt elle consentit à admettre que son absence se rendait de plus en plus désagréable. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas si dur à deviner : s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Hermione exécrait, c'était se sentir coupable, d'autant plus quand la situation ne l'exigeait pas.

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Comme à peu près à chaque fois que le Serpentard n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, d'ailleurs. Si elle se montrait rationnelle et logique, c'était bel et bien Drago qui s'était montré immature (une fois n'était pas coutume...). Elle l'avait juste remis à sa place, cela s'arrêtait là. Pourquoi cela devait-il prendre une telle ampleur ? Pourquoi devait-il accorder autant d'importance à… Et à quoi en plus ? Au fait qu'elle ait enlacé Liam ? Au fait qu'ils se soient disputés violemment par la suite ? Hermione ne savait plus très bien. Mais en tout cas, il demeurait visiblement en colère contre elle, ou il ne désirait tout simplement plus faire acte de présence dans les parties communes de leurs appartements, ou même dans leurs cours en commun (ridicule !).  
Et plus cela durait, plus elle se disait qu'il fallait y remédier au plus vite. Laisser s'enkyster une telle situation n'était vraiment pas une riche idée, d'autant plus lorsqu'on avait à faire avec Drago Malefoy.

Au-delà de cette sensation de malaise s'était installé un autre ressenti, plus perturbant encore. _Il lui manquait_. Cette sensation, se métamorphosant bientôt en vérité criante, et enfin en certitude mortifiante, rendait son éloignement encore plus douloureux. Lorsqu'elle sentait sa silhouette non-loin de son regard, elle était aussitôt saisie d'une frénésie sans nom et balayait les alentours des yeux en quête de sa chevelure blonde. Et parfois, lorsqu'elle parvenait à tomber sur lui, elle se pétrifiait. Littéralement. Elle le dévisageait, perdant toute autre conscience des choses. Et la seule chose qu'elle attendait, c'était qu'il lui retourne son regard : qu'il la voie, bon sang. Mais rien. Ses yeux restaient loin d'elle et il ne la surprit jamais en plein examen visuel : il ne lui donnait jamais l'impression d'avoir remarqué son regard. Rien. Rien de rien.  
Puis, nonchalamment, elle se faisait entrainer dans un autre cours, ou dans une conversation tierce… Ou alors c'était lui qui s'en allait, accompagné ou seul, comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans leurs appartements, et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était dans sa chambre, elle pouvait passer des heures dans leur salle commune, à attendre qu'il sorte ou même qu'il lui offre un passage furtif. Mais niet. Aucun regard, aucune salutation, pas le moindre contact.  
Peut-être aurait-elle dû aller lui parler, mais cela était impensable. Après tous ces mois de harcèlement, chercher sa présence, quand bien même il aurait changé, demeurait inconcevable. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû profiter de sa nouvelle tranquillité, voir davantage ses amis et même se concentrer davantage sur la guerre qui se rapprochait… Mais voilà, elle était déchirée entre l'envie pressante de lui parler, et l'impossibilité évidente d'engager la moindre conversation. Et ce dilemme ne la laissait pas vivre, alourdissant ses journées, redoublant ses soupirs et écourtant ses nuits.

Et la crainte, finalement… La crainte que tout recommence : qu'il redevienne la personne sombre qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais cessé d'être. Peut-être n'avait-il fait que prétendre ? Peut-être le collier n'était-il qu'un leurre de longue date, preuve supplémentaire d'une de ses perpétuelles machinations pour lui causer du tort ? Et sans doute se précipitait-elle dans le piège, à ne penser qu'à ça, à ne faire que douter… Sans pouvoir se concentrer réellement sur d'autres choses : ne penser qu'à lui, tout le temps.

Hermione soupira de plus belle, la tête entre les bras. Drago Malefoy faisait son malheur le plus entier. Qu'il soit présent ou absent, cruel ou impassible, moqueur ou en colère… Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il lui gâchait consciencieusement la vie. Et voilà qu'elle culpabilisait à nouveau : et s'il la laissait enfin en paix ? S'il s'était rendu compte que tous ses jeux étaient parfaitement inutiles, et même trop stupides pour y délaisser davantage d'efforts ?  
Peut-être se tourmentait-elle toute seule, sans raison, et lui mettait tout sur le dos car c'était bien plus simple de procéder ainsi. A vrai dire, le blâmer pour tout ce qui se passait de mauvais dans sa vie était une habitude prise en parallèle de son zèle à la lui faire prendre.

Un soupir de plus.

Il fallait agir, bon sang. AGIR. Elle avait des raisons de vouloir lui parler. Bon, ces dernières ne lui venaient pas immédiatement à l'esprit, mais il devait évidemment y en avoir. Le pari ! Le pari par exemple : voilà ! Qu'en était-il ? Jouaient-ils toujours ? Tiendrait-il sa part du marché ? Elle était de plus en plus proche de gagner et la fin de l'année arrivait à grand-pas.

Hermione quitta son lit et se rendit dans sa salle-de-bain. C'était coutumier à présent : elle ne saurait dire quand toute cette coquetterie avait commencé (si l'on pouvait appeler un bref regard dans la glace de la coquetterie), mais en tout cas, elle passait toujours dans la salle-d'eau avant de quitter sa chambre. Nerveusement, elle fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se jeta un coup d'œil critique avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle-commune, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y était pas. Elle esquissa donc quelques pas timides vers la porte de sa chambre, tendant l'oreille pour y déceler la moindre preuve auditive de sa présence dans la pièce adjacente. Et au moment où elle approchait finalement du panneau de bois, ce dernier s'ouvrit brusquement sur un grand rire. Une grande silhouette la heurta avec brusquerie.

- Eh mais qu'est-ce… Granger ?

Blaise Zabini recula d'un pas. Hermione se frotta le bout du nez endolori et recula à son tour en grimaçant, les joues rendues rubicondes par l'embarras.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle. J'allais frapper et…

- Y'a pas de mal, je suppose. Drago, y'a Granger à ta porte.

- J'ai entendu.

Sa voix résonna longuement dans le crâne d'Hermione. Après tant de temps sans l'avoir entendue, elle paraissait comme venir d'une lointaine époque. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
La porte s'ouvrit davantage, laissant Drago apparaitre aux côtés de Blaise. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par détourner le regard, en toute indifférence.

- Je te rejoins plus tard, mec…, signala-t-il à Blaise.

L'autre acquiesça et dépassa Hermione, se retournant derrière elle pour adresser un clin d'œil à Drago. Ce dernier laissa un minuscule sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, mais il disparut bien vite lorsque le tableau se referma.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?, s'enquit finalement Drago, la voix vide de toute émotion.

Évidemment, Hermione en avait perdu tous ses sens. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Il aurait peut-être fallu qu'elle invente n'importe quelle excuse, même une très mauvaise, mais il lui était littéralement impossible d'ouvrir la bouche. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard vers elle, elle sentit son échine se raidir sournoisement.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Granger… ?

Hermione déglutit avec grande difficulté. Lorsqu'il fit mine de faire un pas vers elle, elle baissa les yeux aussitôt. Bon sang de bonsoir, c'était à croire qu'il appelait la soumission chez elle. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle entendit un claquement tout proche, elle releva les yeux. La porte de sa chambre s'était refermée.

_Il venait de lui claquer la porte au nez. _

Elle sentit aussitôt son sang se glacer dans ses veines : son geste la désemparait bien plus qu'il était normal. Le fait qu'il l'ignore avec autant d'aisance faisait cuire son cerveau à court-bouillon. Mais que se passait-il, nom d'une chouette ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec elle ?!

En toute honnêteté, il était possible qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi ridicule. Pleurer parce que Drago Malefoy vous claque la porte au nez ? Parce qu'il refusait la discussion ? Non mais qu'était-elle devenue au juste ? Une chiffe molle ? Auparavant, de tels instants d'indifférence auraient été accueillis comme des bénédictions, des miracles même ! Et là, la seule chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de chouiner comme une gamine de cinq ans qui venait de faire tomber la boule de sa glace. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et pour ça, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions. D'une main tremblante, elle approcha son poing serré du panneau de bois et frappa doucement.  
Elle entendit un « quoi encore ? », marmonné à travers la porte et prit ça comme une invitation. Elle ouvrit donc la porte.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit d'entrer, rappela Drago sans la regarder.

Il était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. Il avait croisé ses jambes dans une posture insupportable de nonchalance. Hermione se rapprocha, se morigénant mentalement pour ne pas perdre la face et essayant surtout d'arrêter de se tortiller les mains.  
Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, à un ou deux pas de son lit, il ouvrit les yeux et la jaugea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?, l'invectiva-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il demeura silencieux, sans pour autant laisser son visage esquisser la moindre expression.

- Depuis quand as-tu envie que je te parle ?, asséna-t-il au bout d'un long silence.

- Depuis quand as-tu besoin de mon accord ?, répliqua-t-elle machinalement.

Drago reporta son regard vers la fenêtre, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire cynique.

- Tu me fatigues, Granger. Sors d'ici.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies répondu.

Ses yeux revinrent se plonger dans les siens, évaluant probablement la mesure de volonté y résidant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ça me parait pourtant clair, signala-t-il en refermant ses yeux, bien décidé à ne plus lui répondre.

- Et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.

- Lâche-moi, l'avertit-il une fois de plus.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione se rapprocha du lit : elle contourna le cadre de bois et vint se poster juste devant lui, le surplombant.

- Dois-je comprendre que c'est un changement définitif ?

Drago rouvrit les yeux, plus sombres qu'auparavant. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Comprends ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne le fais pas _ici_.

- Donc tu déclares forfait et j'ai gagné le pari… ?

Il se redressa brusquement, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- C'est pour _ça_ que tu viens me faire chier ?

Elle eut soudainement très envie de s'en aller.

- … Oui.

Il arbora une mine encore plus sinistre.

- Enfin… En partie, corrigea-t-elle.

Faire preuve d'honnêteté marchait mieux, avec lui.

- Je suis aussi venue m'assurer que… tu vas bien.

Les lèvres de Drago frémirent dans un sourire ironique.

- Bah voyons. Et bien rassure-toi, je suis au meilleur de ma forme : maintenant barre-toi.

Elle ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi, mais il se leva. Sa tête et demi de plus la fit reculer d'un pas : comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'il était si grand ?  
Leur regard dura longtemps, tout comme leur silence. Pourquoi sa présence lui était-elle aussi déplaisante ? Qu'il le dise ! C'était incompréhensible. Lorsque ses yeux gris quittèrent les siens pour la jauger de haut en bas, elle sentit très nettement qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Pire encore, son regard se figea sur sa poitrine : il regardait le pendentif.

Hermione n'avait pas eu le cœur à s'en défaire, et sans doute avait-elle eu raison. Ses doigts s'approchèrent de la main de Drago et elle caressa son poignet doucement. Il ne s'éloigna pas.

Il était comme une sorte d'animal dangereux : il fallait être doux, calme, et prendre son mal en patience pour l'approcher.  
Avec lenteur, elle laissa la pulpe de ses doigts courir sur son bras, jusqu'à rencontrer la bordure de sa manche, retroussée sur son coude. Ses muscles se crispaient à mesure que son contact s'enhardissait : il frissonnait. Bientôt, elle arriva à son épaule et il relâcha davantage son bras, le laissant pendre à son flanc. Hermione se rapprocha doucement et vint porter ses bras dans son dos, le pressant contre elle.

_Son odeur. _

Son odeur lui avait réellement manqué, elle le réalisait pleinement à présent. Comme cela était-il possible ? Elle n'en savait rien. C'était juste le cas. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle laissait sa tête reposer contre ses pectoraux. C'est quand son oreille se sépara des battements de son propre cœur qu'elle put percevoir le tintamarre que faisait celui de Drago. C'était assourdissant : célère comme jamais.  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se retrouvait là, dans sa chambre, à se battre contre son envie de l'éloigner, au point de l'enlacer… Elle n'en savait rien. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était qu'elle en avait envie. Une minute s'écoula.

- Tu ne me serres pas ?, demanda-t-elle, le ton neutre.

Si cela était encore possible, les battements de son cœur semblèrent redoubler. Il avait beau jouer les impassibles, son corps parlait pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle percevait si tangiblement le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur sa personne.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, Granger…, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je pourrais devenir violent, l'avertit-il simplement, comme s'il parlait de la météo.

- Je ne pense pas…, contesta-t-elle sur le même ton.

S'il essayait tant bien que mal, elle le voyait, de lui opposer de la résistance, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle parviendrait à en venir à bout. C'était une sensation étrange, et elle ne savait pas d'où lui provenait ce pouvoir : elle le savait juste en sa possession. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il passa son bras droit dans son dos, la collant contre lui.  
Drago se pencha davantage vers elle, dans une sorte de posture curieuse. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où il venait en venir, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente son bras gauche sous ses fesses. Il la remonta brusquement contre lui et la contraint surtout à enrouler ses cuisses autour de sa taille.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, signala-t-il.

Et elle ne pouvait qu'agréer, son nez à présent collé dans son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire à l'idée qu'il était en train d'obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Impression détestable. Elle ne parvint toutefois pas à se résoudre à l'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le lit, elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible : cette idée terrifiante ne fit pourtant qu'aller et venir dans son esprit, sans s'y inscrire véritablement. Sans y mettre la moindre douceur, il la relâcha sur le matelas et grimpa à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, plaquant instinctivement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle répondit aussitôt, comme s'il s'agissait précisément de ce pourquoi elle était venue. Comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait eu en tête depuis le début... Et peut-être était-ce le cas ? Elle n'en savait rien : tout se mélangeait dans sa boite crânienne. Les mouvements de sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue qui venait l'inciter à entrouvrir les lèvres, ses mains se glissant subrepticement sur ses hanches… Tout ne faisait qu'alimenter le constat suivant : la moindre parcelle de son corps s'était languie de son contact.

Lorsqu'il coupa court à leur baiser, il lui sembla clairement qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle essaya de rattraper ses lèvres, mais en vain. Hermione tenta alors de se redresser, mais il lui vola son équilibre en plaquant ses poignets sur le matelas.

- Je t'ai manqué ?, s'enquit-il soudain.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, les laissant rencontrer ceux de Drago. Malice. Sourire moqueur. Son cœur eut une violente embardée. Elle aurait voulu répondre mais ne se souvenait plus comment procéder pour former un mot. Elle vit qu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse : son sourire s'élargit et il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, enfouissant cette fois sa bouche dans son cou.

- Je suis sûr que oui. J'ai senti tes regards. Tu me cherchais, murmura-t-il dans des souffles pressés, parsemant sa gorge de baisers et de douces morsures.

Il faisait le fier mais elle sentait sans grande difficulté qu'il peinait à se contrôler. Ses épaules tremblaient, ses doigts délaissaient à présent ses poignets et venaient se planter dans ses cuisses, remontant du même coup sa jupe sur ses hanches.

- Tu le faisais exprès… ? De m'ignorer ?, demanda-t-elle finalement, le souffle court elle-aussi.

C'était évident, à présent. _Évidemment _qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

- Réponds-moi d'abord, exigea-t-il.

- Je croyais que tu étais sûr de toi, contra-t-elle.

- Réponds, ordonna-t-il de plus belle.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, déglutissant sous son regard désormais transperçant. Devait-elle dire la vérité ou mentir ?

- Oui, éluda-t-elle rapidement. Et toi, tu faisais exprès ?

Ses lèvres s'investirent aussitôt d'un sourire narquois, triomphant.

- Tu méritais une bonne leçon, dit-il simplement avant de plonger à nouveau dans son cou.

Une bonne leçon ? Elle manqua de l'invectiver mais il la fit taire dans la seconde. Cette fois-ci, sa langue passait entre ses dents et il commençait à tracer des arabesques sur sa peau, la laissant brûlante et glacée à la fois.

- Tu ne savais pas que tes plans fonctionneraient, assura-t-elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix, décidée à ne pas fausser sa prétendue contenance.

- Tu m'as vite prouvé que c'était le cas, esquiva-t-il sans pour autant admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Elle agrippa ses épaules et le fit basculer sous elle : elle sut aussitôt qu'il l'avait laissé faire car elle n'y serait jamais parvenue avec autant d'aisance sans son accord. C'était curieux, il détestait viscéralement être dominé habituellement, mais là, il n'avait pas protesté. Au contraire, il semblait très satisfait qu'elle prenne cette initiative.

- Et moi ? Je t'ai manqué ?, demanda-t-elle, ses mains toujours fixées sur ses épaules de sorte à le maintenir contre le matelas.

Il ricana et ses bras vinrent entourer ses reins, la précipitant contre lui. Ses mains commencèrent alors une course célère le long de ses courbes, atterrissant sur son postérieur dans une emprise ferme. Lorsqu'elle sentit la bosse dure contre sa cuisse, son cœur loupa un battement. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait aussi concrètement, aussi sensiblement, l'attirance physique qu'il éprouvait à son égard.  
Drago ne lui répondait toutefois pas, et elle supposa que c'était parce qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de jouer les sadiques. Elle en avait la conviction. Tout comme elle avait la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps : dans quelques instants, il serait obligé de lui balancer des infamies. Et pour la première fois, elle se décida à s'y résigner véritablement.

- Oui, tu m'as manqué, Granger. Surtout pendant les cours de Potions, quand tu te _penches_ vers la table pour remplir le chaudron…

Elle s'attendait à pire. Sa voix provocatrice l'amusa même un peu.

- Ah, je fais ça ? Tu dois me regarder avec beaucoup d'insistance pour te rendre compte de ce genre de détails, Malefoy.

Elle le vit tiquer et se retint de montrer le moindre signe du triomphe éclatant en elle. Il relâcha l'étreinte d'une de ses paumes pour la balader sur sa cuisse, apparemment décidé à reprendre les rênes, bien à sa manière.

- Maintenant que tu le sais, j'espère que tu te pencheras encore davantage.

Et voilà. C'était du Malefoy tout craché.

- Peut-être que j'arrêterais de me mettre devant toi, surtout.

- Granger qui ne se mettrait pas au premier rang ? Je demande à voir.

Elle lui donna une petite gifle et il ricana de plus belle. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu commettre ce geste sans craindre de terribles représailles, et ce, juste quelques mois auparavant. En même temps, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'aller dans la chambre de Malefoy, quelques mois auparavant. Ni même d'être dans ce genre de position avec lui, et de lui laisser volontairement poser les mains sur elle. La situation n'avait aucun sens.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'on voyait super bien le tableau, du dessous de mon pupitre, argua-t-il avec machiavélisme.

Hermione roula des yeux mais il profita de ce moment d'inattention pour plonger sa main dans ses cheveux et coller leurs deux paires de lèvres. Sa langue investit rapidement sa bouche, imposant avec fermeté une parfaite maîtrise sur le baiser. Il semblait récupérer sa force de domination dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Son autre main profita allègrement du fait qu'elle ait la bouche occupée pour passer sous son ventre et s'introduire entre ses cuisses. Elle se raidit aussitôt et esquissa un mouvement de recul à cause de la surprise, mais il la maintint contre lui, caressant la bordure de sa culotte sans toucher à son entre-jambe.

Elle commença alors à se détendre, petit à petit, et il finit par glisser ses doigts le long de son entrecuisse, dans outrepasser la barrière du vêtement.  
Hermione haletait contre sa bouche, peinant à respirer sous le coup de sa caresse. Son majeur effleurait son intimité par-dessus le tissu, lui faisant prendre pleinement conscience de sa moiteur.

Il consentit finalement à laisser leurs lèvres se séparer, notamment parce qu'il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de haleter dans les prochaines minutes. Elle colla son front au sien, les yeux fermés, complètement possédée par ce qu'il lui infligeait. Lui, les yeux grands-ouverts, profitait avec délice de la mine souffreteuse qu'elle arborait. Bientôt, ses hanches se mirent à rouler contre sa main et il se fit violence pour ne pas commenter à quel point son entrecuisse semblait serrée et brûlante. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Et puis très franchement, à quoi bon interrompre d'aussi charmants gémissements ?

Bientôt, il parvint à apprivoiser le moindre de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il esquissait une caresse circulaire, elle gémissait plus rapidement ; lorsque le contact de son majeur se faisait plus ferme, plus inquisiteur, elle se cambrait contre lui et lâchait des soupirs plus lourds… Contrôler son plaisir l'excitait au-delà de l'imaginable : en cet instant, et plus que jamais, elle était à lui. Et seulement à lui.

Bon sang, depuis combien de temps la voulait-il sienne, ainsi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Des siècles, certainement. Lorsqu'elle agrippa violemment sa chemise, serrant dans ses petits poings l'étoffe fine, il sut qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Cette idée le força à prendre de plus longues inspirations… Et d'autant plus quand sa jouissance commença de plus en plus à se faire entendre : il intensifia le mouvement, jouant plus rapidement et plus fermement encore avec le petit bouton qu'il pouvait nettement sentir en-dessous du tissu. Ses halètements se firent de plus en plus pressés, se transformant en gémissements aigus délectables à l'oreille. Il voyait qu'elle peinait à se maintenir sur ses avant-bras, mais il ne comptait pas l'aider dans cette tâche. Son autre main vint écarter sa culotte et tandis qu'il stimulait de plus belle son bouton tumescent de la pulpe de l'un de ses doigts, il en introduit un autre dans son intimité. Cela acheva de la faire gémir et elle s'effondra sur lui, tremblotante. Il ôta doucement ses mains, vint passer ses bras dans le creux de son dos, et la serra contre son torse, très satisfait de lui.

- Et oui, Granger. Je suis bon _à ce point_.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter, mais cela ne la dérangea pas outre-mesure, notamment parce qu'elle n'était pas réellement capable de l'écouter. Elle sut juste qu'il s'était encore montré insupportable et pouffa à moitié de rire, visiblement en pleine crise nerveuse.

_Si à chaque fois que je l'ignore, on fait ce genre de trucs… Je vais l'ignorer plus souvent._

Il patienta quelques minutes avant de se redresser, l'entrainant avec lui du-même coup. Il la reposa sur le lit et entra dans sa salle-de-bain. Tout cela s'avérait très charmant, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle était encore loin d'être assez à l'aise avec lui pour lui prodiguer le même genre de traitement. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il se délesta donc de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. L'eau froide atterrit brutalement sur ses épaules et il l'accueillit à la fois avec satisfaction et colère spontanée. Il n'eut à songer qu'une seule minute à ce que ce serait de rentrer dans l'antre de velours brûlant dont il n'avait pu qu'entrevoir l'étroitesse délirante, avant de venir aussitôt haletant.

_Bordel. Il me la faut. Il me la faut, putain. _

Il resta longtemps sous la douche, essayant tant bien que mal de se défaire de son excitation sans borne. L'eau froide aidait, au moins. Quand il ressortit, elle était endormie sur son lit. Bon sang, le spectacle était jouissif : elle était sur _son_ lit, allongée sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui. Ses paupières fermées tremblaient fébrilement à certains moments ; ses pommettes étaient encore rosies, ses lèvres un peu gonflées, pincées dans une expression mignonne… Sa jupe, un peu trop remontée sur ses cuisses, les laissait à nu de la plus excitante des manières.

Drago essaya de se contenir le maximum : il venait de passer une bonne demi-heure dans la douche pour se défaire de son érection, ce n'était pas pour en gagner une nouvelle au terme d'aussi grands efforts.  
Donc, au lieu de laisser ses yeux sillonner la petite silhouette sur son lit, il les détourna et songea à l'aspect plus pragmatique de la situation. Son plan avait fonctionné à la _perfection_. Même, c'était au-delà de ses espérances… Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre main et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire grivois. Pris d'une envie graveleuse, son index s'amusa à mimer à nouveau les mouvements précédemment exécutés contre la bille de nerfs de la Gryffondor. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit. Peut-être était-il irrécupérable, après tout ?

Son cerveau s'emmêla bien vite dans ses pensées amphigouriques. Son plan avait plus que marché, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle venue au juste ? Il était à peu près sûr qu'elle n'était pas venu réclamer ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Un nouveau sourire diabolique traversa son visage : ou peut-être que si ?  
Mais plus sérieusement… Même s'il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête : qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Ils venaient quand même d'aller au-delà du baiser, et même bien au-delà des simples contacts habituels. Il la voulait encore plus qu'auparavant et s'étonnait même d'avoir pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant la veille, qu'il était au pire de sa situation. C'était un puits sans fond.

Il enfila prestement un pantalon, séchant ses cheveux de l'autre main, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de recommencer encore leur observation minutieuse : cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et son cerveau avait besoin de se repaître de la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Et quelle vision ! Il ne se laissa pas beaucoup de temps avant de laisser une main possessive venir caresser sa cuisse. Sa paume passa nonchalamment sur son postérieur, s'y attardant un peu par pure perversité, avant de remonter le long de son dos pour se perdre dans ses cheveux en bataille. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour ouvrir les yeux.

Sa courte sieste lui avait remis, bien malgré elle, les idées en place. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du Serpentard, et à fortiori lorsque ses yeux vinrent se poser sur son sourire narquois, elle rougit furieusement et se redressa.  
En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle avait quitté le lit et réajustait sa tenue, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Ce qu'il avait craint était petit à petit en train de se produire : elle fuyait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'enquit-il sans pertinence, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Je m'en vais, répondit-elle furtivement, sans prendre la peine d'expliquer la raison de son départ.

C'était éloquent. Elle avait honte. Il s'y attendait, mais ne sut pas pour autant gérer ce que cela engendra chez lui : plaisir et colère. La mettre dans l'embarras avait toujours été exaltant, mais il n'y avait plus que ça maintenant… Le fait qu'elle aie l'impolitesse de s'en aller après avoir eu, entre guillemets, ce qu'elle voulait, lui sembla vraiment hors de propos.

- Pourquoi ça ?, s'enquit-il, la voix plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, bien incapable en vérité de lui donner une raison lorsqu'elle-même peinait à s'en offrir une.

- Et ça va être comme ça à chaque fois ? On ne se parle plus pendant deux semaines et tu viens dans ma chambre pour prendre du bon temps ?

Ses propos sonnèrent ridicules à ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression de parler comme les filles avec qui il couchait habituellement. Franchement, toute cette situation commençait à réellement le faire chier.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Malefoy ? Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi…, finit par souffler Hermione, agacée par son discours, et également par elle-même, il fallait l'avouer.

Il n'aima pas bien son ton et tint à le lui faire savoir : d'un geste sec, il se redressa et attrapa son poignet. Sa serviette tomba par terre dans un bruit mat, laissant ses cheveux dégoutter dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules.

- Sois un peu honnête avec toi-même, Granger. Il se passe un truc là.

C'était très abstrait comme phrase, mais tous deux comprenaient parfaitement l'idée impliquée.  
Mais il était comique, lui ! Il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant pour le pendentif ! Qu'elle se doutait de plus en plus de la nature de ses sentiments à son égard… Et cela l'embrouillait. Elle ne savait pas où se situer dans tout cela. C'était trop bizarre, trop étrange. Elle aurait presque eu envie de dire malsain. Il était la personne qu'elle avait haïe le plus au monde, même devant Voldemort. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait occulter aussi facilement. Tous ses méfaits, ses médisances, ses insultes… C'était trop. Trop pour qu'elle puisse surmonter tout cela et s'accrocher à une idée nouvelle aussi farfelue que l'était la romance.

Pourtant, elle sentait bien qu'une grande part d'elle cédait. C'était cette part qui faisait qu'elle ne supportait plus son absence, son indifférence ; cette part qui l'avait fait venir dans la chambre du Serpentard, cette part qui l'avait serré dans ses bras… Cette part qui avait fait acte de suite lorsqu'ils étaient passé à la vitesse supérieure… Et ainsi, elle s'était retrouvée contre lui, à gémir sous le jeu de ses doigts.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, pas anticipé ni même envisagé… Et cela la tuait. Parce qu'il lui faisait le même coup à chaque fois : il la surprenait, la mettait devant le fait accompli et elle ne se faisait pas confiance en sa présence. Le problème résidait d'autant plus dans le fait qu'il utilisait cette manière de procéder à la fois pour lui faire du mal , mais aussi pour lui faire du bien, rendant encore plus confuse toute tentative d'éclaircir ses intentions. Encore une fois, il l'avait manipulée avec aisance, mais cela n'avait plus la même portée à présent. Cela menait à des jeux tout autres. Des jeux auxquels elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de prendre part. Des jeux où il ne mettait pas les mêmes émotions… Des jeux qui évinçaient la colère, la haine, pour ne laisser que l'intensité de la tension latente, les sous-entendus et les contacts licencieux. Où il donnait de sa personne et se rendait quelque peu sien. Et cela la terrifiait. Littéralement.

Voilà pourquoi elle cherchait à s'en aller : elle savait que plus elle s'attardait, plus il lui serait difficile de partir. Mais de toute façon, la question ne se posait plus car il la retenait fermement.  
Perdue comme jamais, Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Elle s'exécuta, relevant les yeux vers les siens. Son regard s'adoucit aussitôt. C'était ça ! Ça, là ! Ce fichu truc, ce pouvoir qu'elle s'était trouvée sur lui et qui la grisait, qui lui plaisait, qui faisait augmenter le rythme des battements de son maudit cœur ! C'était détestable.

_Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était : tout a changé. On n'en parle pas mais c'est là, ça nous suit, ça fait nos heures. On ne peut plus se voiler la face._

Il aurait voulu lui dire, mais c'était impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?, finit-elle par lui demander.

C'était une question qu'elle lui avait déjà posée à maintes occasions, mais jamais dans de telles circonstances. En effet, la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait demandé ça, c'était avant qu'ils lancent le pari. Il ne savait alors pas encore bien ce qu'il voulait : maintenant, il savait un peu mieux, mais cela restait flou. Flou car il n'y avait pas la moindre issue. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre la vouloir_ complètement_. Il la voulait, l'aimait, ne faisait plus l'impasse là-dessus, mais pour combien de temps ? C'était ce sur quoi il misait. Il fallait que ça disparaisse à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Car il ne saurait pas la laisser partir s'il ressentait ce genre de faiblesse à son égard : l'idée simple de ne pas avoir de maîtrise sur sa sécurité, sur son destin, lui retournait l'estomac… Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas prêt à faire des sacrifices demandeurs pour elle. Il n'était pas prêt au compromis. Pour lui, c'était à elle de se plier à ses exigences, comme tout le monde l'avait toujours fait.

Mais elle ne le ferait pas… Il le savait déjà. Car s'il sentait chez elle-aussi une minuscule symétrie dans l'attirance, elle ne suffirait pas à l'éloigner de sa vie. Car ils avaient une vie, tous les deux : une vie qui ne saurait jamais se régler sur une quelconque romance. L'idée même était ridicule.

Ils étaient en guerre, après tout. Et leur rapprochement de ces derniers temps n'était dû qu'à leur constante proximité. Même s'il savait que ses sentiments existaient déjà depuis des années, il n'en aurait jamais pris conscience s'il n'avait pas été à son contact comme il l'avait été ces derniers mois. C'était foutrement vicieux. Et comme il le pensait régulièrement, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, quand bien même il ne se gênait pas pour la blâmer dans ses plus égoïstes pensées.

- Malefoy ?

Elle l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, car son silence avait duré trop longtemps. Mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui répondre.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il finalement en relâchant son poignet d'un air las. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.

A quoi bon vouloir la mettre dans son lit à tout prix ? Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Ça ne pourrait jamais durer. Donner du sens à leur potentielle histoire, uniquement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble à l'instant présent, était ridicule. Dans quelques mois, ou même plus tôt, ils se retrouveraient face à face sur le champ-de-bataille et devraient se montrer sans merci.

Cette idée lui donna la nausée.

Lorsqu'il reporta ses yeux sur elle, il put voir qu'elle était déçue. Elle voulait une réponse, et il aurait voulu en avoir une aussi… Mais il fallait être réaliste. S'il la touchait davantage, c'était foutu. Même si d'un autre côté… Dilemme cornélien.  
Et le pari ? C'était elle qui en avait reparlé la première… Remettre ça sur le tapis, pourquoi pas ? S'il recommençait ses horreurs et qu'elle quittait les appartements, elle lui appartiendrait. Pour toujours. C'était les clauses mêmes. Il n'aurait pas à faire le moindre compromis ou sacrifice : elle serait obligée de se donner à lui. Peut-être devrait-il reconsidérer cette option, délaissée depuis deux bons mois à présent ? Recommencer à lui faire du mal. Violemment, durement, froidement.

Cette idée cingla son crâne avec brusquerie : il secoua la tête, presque terrifié par ses propres instincts terribles. Il était prêt à tout, c'était dégueulasse. L'ombre en lui tendait à reprendre le dessus, il le sentait. Et la barrière construite pour contenir la bête était fine et fragile. Il ne suffirait que d'une pichenette pour qu'elle sorte et traque à nouveau.

Elle semblait avoir senti qu'il s'assombrissait car elle reculait à présent. La mâchoire de Drago se crispa : jamais il n'aurait cru détester sa peur un jour, mais c'était le cas. Non, il était bien incapable de lui faire pleinement du mal comme autrefois, pas maintenant qu'il y avait ce truc, cette chose informe entre eux. Pourtant, cette chose informe ne se concrétiserait jamais.  
C'était un fait.

Ses mains tremblaient de nervosité et les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent dessus. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et les rouvrit. Elle semblait déterminée. Il ne savait pas à quoi, mais elle l'était, c'était indéniable.  
Lentement, elle sembla se mobiliser et se rapprocha de lui à nouveau. Le fait qu'elle prenne le temps de faire cela lui ôta une saleté d'épine du cœur : épine qu'il n'avait même pas senti s'installer.

Elle prenait sur elle : elle avait senti qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'éloigne et en avait tenu compte. A chaque fois, elle faisait ce genre de choses... Et à chaque fois, il se sentait tomber encore plus amoureux d'elle. Foutue niaiserie.  
Il sentait qu'elle avait envie de parler, mais elle semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer.

- Tu as raison.

Ça, c'était inattendu. Il ne pensa pas tout de suite à dissimuler sa surprise, mais bien vite, son masque impassible reprit le dessus.

- Il se passe un truc..., confirma-t-elle ses propos antérieurs.

Drago sentit son dos se raidir : elle était sur le point de le rejeter, c'était plus que clair.

- _Mais_ je ne peux pas faire abstraction comme ça de plus de six ans d'insultes, Drago.

Et voilà.  
Elle eut la délicatesse de taire toute allusion à la violence qu'il lui avait fait subir à de nombreuses reprises : malgré tout, le fait qu'elle passe cela sous silence ne faisait que faire emphase sur l'horreur de ses gestes passés.

- Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu es devenu plus mature… Je t'en prie, ne prends pas cela pour de la condescendance. Je sais que tu auras du mal à envisager mes propos d'une autre perspective, mais je t'assure que je suis sincère. Je suis fière-

- De quoi ?, la coupa-t-il brusquement, détestant se sentir apaisé par des paroles qui le détruisaient à la seconde suivante. Tu es fière_ de quoi_, exactement ? Je suis quoi, pour toi Granger ? Un projet ? Une œuvre de charité ?

Elle allait répondre, mais en vérité il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la suite de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Jamais personne ne l'avait rejeté et ses paroles résonnaient en échos dans son crâne, se répandant dans ses membres comme un poison glacé. Jamais il n'avait souffert ainsi, et la colère l'envahissait par vagues de plus en plus violentes.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta foutue pitié, Granger ! Tu crois que c'est compliqué pour toi de faire abstraction de ce que je t'ai fait ? Mais tu n'es pas la seule à vivre avec, je te rappelle ! Oh oui, Sainte Granger m'a fait grandir, m'a fait murir… Mais la notice d'utilisation de la maturité n'indiquait pas que j'allais souffrir de tout ce qui me paraissait naturel autrefois ! Et ça, ça c'est le dernier de tes putains de soucis !

- Calme-toi…, essaya-t-elle de le tempérer, se rapprochant de lui du même biais.

- N'avance pas plus, Granger, l'avertit-il froidement.

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche, désemparée. Il s'était complètement braqué.

- Tu me demandes si je crois que c'est facile pour toi de faire abstraction de six ans d'insultes ? Laisse-moi te demander comment je suis supposé faire abstraction de plus de dix années de certitudes ?!

- Drago, essaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- La ferme !, hurla-t-il de plus belle.

C'était comme s'il était devenu impossible de le maîtriser.

- Tu ne t'es jamais excusé, souffla-t-elle. Jamais.

Il manqua soudainement d'air. Sa colère s'évapora temporairement, délaissant son corps pour le laisser réfrigéré.

- Tu as changé de comportement envers moi, c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu regrettais tout ce que tu m'avais fait. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pardon pour tous les torts que tu m'as causés : pour le harcèlement, pour le bal, pour Liam…

Drago sentit ses oreilles chauffer, ses joues brûler. Il identifia bientôt la sensation qui l'étreignait, celle qu'il haïssait le plus au monde : la honte. L'entendre énumérer ses machinations le mortifiait pour il-ne-savait-quelle-raison. Il demeurait encore fier de certaines de ses manipulations, notamment tout ce qui concernait Blake… Mais pourtant, il se sentait réellement pris en faute, humilié.

- Comment suis-je censée réagir ? Que veux-tu que je te donne quand tu ne donnes rien en retour, Drago ? Tes remords, peut-être que tu les tais, mais je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je ne peux pas les deviner. Et _je ne veux pas_ les deviner. Même si je sens parfois que tu es mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce que tu as pu me faire vivre, tu ne m'en as jamais donné de preuve orale. Et je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà envisagé de le faire. C'est pourtant le minimum.

Drago porta sa paume à son front et se détourna d'elle, rendu complètement malade par son discours.

- Ne fuis pas, dit-elle calmement.

- Je ne fuis pas, murmura-t-il.

Dos à elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Drago réfrénait son envie de pleurer comme un gosse, ou de détruire l'intégralité de sa chambre comme il le faisait parfois. Cette conversation était de loin la plus douloureuse qu'il avait expérimentée. Tous ses mots se heurtaient contre son orgueil, le dégonflant comme un ballon de baudruche à coup d'épingles saillantes. C'était insupportable de vérité.

- C'est ça, ce que tu veux ? Des excuses ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il sentit sa main se poser dans son dos nu, rendu légèrement humide par les mèches trempées de sa nuque. Son échine se crispa immédiatement sous le contact. Sa paume était froide et tremblante d'adrénaline, laissant deviner qu'elle non plus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Ce que je voulais, c'était ne pas avoir à te les demander.

La mâchoire de Drago se serra de plus belle : alors c'était trop tard, c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? C'était cela, la morale de toute cette histoire ?

- J'en conclus donc que c'est trop tard, fit-il écho de ses pensées.

Elle ne répondit pas mais sa main s'ôta de son dos, semblant confirmer ses propos. Cette absence nouvelle lui sembla être un manque plein d'agonie.

- Non, _ce n'est pas trop tard_. Tu m'as délibérément coupée la parole tout à l'heure, alors que j'essayais de te dire que j'avais foi en toi, que j'étais sincère quand je disais à quel point ton changement de comportement me faisait plaisir. Tu m'as fait taire alors que je te disais ce qui était bon, me forçant donc à te faire part de ce qui est mauvais.

Le cœur de Drago reprit un rythme plus fougueux.

- J'apprécie vraiment le fait que l'on puisse avoir ne serait-ce que cette conversation. Chose qui aurait été bien impossible, il y a de ça quelques temps. Je me rends bien compte de tes efforts, Drago.

Il se garda bien de lui dire que ces derniers n'étaient pas aussi volontaires qu'elle semblait le croire.

- Mais ce truc… justement… qu'il y a entre nous… Je ne peux pas le laisser vivre sans certaines conditions. Je sais, je suis contradictoire… Après tout… nous venons tout juste de… Enfin…

C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour se retourner et lui faire face à nouveau. Il en était capable, à présent.

- C'est juste que c'est important pour moi de savoir si oui ou non tu te moques encore de moi… Si ce n'est que de la manipulation, je ne peux pas y participer… Même si avec tout ce que je te dis… tu dois penser que je suis vraiment une fille facile, je… Je ne sais pas, je ne me contrôle pas, avec toi. Et peut-être même que cet aveu est dangereux… mais je choisis d'être honnête envers toi et j'ose espérer que cela t'encouragera à faire de même.

Elle ne le regardait plus, les yeux baissés. Qu'elle se livre ainsi le pétrifiait. Certes, elle était embarrassée de le faire, mais tout lui venait facilement, aisément : elle disait tout. Il le sentait. Et il était bien incapable de l'imiter.

- Comme je sais que tu es mal à l'aise parfois par rapport à… Au passé… Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et bien, le fait que tu taises de potentielles excuses, certainement par orgueil, me laisse à penser que tu n'essaies pas de me manipuler… Car s'il avait s'agit de manipulation, je pense que tu n'aurais pas eu de scrupules à faire semblant de t'excuser. Et nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Alors, même si tu ne t'es pas excusé de toi-même, ce n'est pas trop tard… Car c'est tout de même bon signe que je sois obligée de t'en faire la remarque… Et c'est même bon signe que tu m'aies écouté sans me regarder… Je ne sais pas… Je vois les choses comme ça.

Il resta à la regarder silencieusement, dans un état proche de la tétanie. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fini de parler : il manquait une conclusion à ses propos. Où voulait-elle en venir avec tout ça ? S'il s'excusait, alors quoi ? Que se passerait-il ? Il aurait aimé lui parler mais sa gorge semblait entravée. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête : que proposait-elle ? Une relation amoureuse ? C'était impossible. Non, la connaissant, elle proposait…

- Nous pourrions peut-être être am…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Granger, l'interrompit-il froidement. Ne prononce pas ce mot.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres, piquée. Ses yeux balayaient toujours le sol et à présent, ses joues rosissaient.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'être ton ami. Je crois même que c'était plutôt clair tout à l'heure, signifia-t-il limpidement sur un ton sec, la faisant passer d'un rouge léger au cramoisi le plus complet.

- C'est la seule chose que je peux t'offrir, finit-elle par dire.

_... Pour l'instant_

- C'est la seule chose que tu _veux _m'offrir, corrigea-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle, allant chercher une chemise dans son armoire.

- On en revient toujours à la même question, Drago… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mais qu'il le dise, bon sang ! Qu'il confie le fond de sa pensée ! L'attente l'usait.

- Des choses que tu ne « peux pas m'offrir », murmura-t-il en nouant sa chemise, dos à elle.

- Sois plus clair, exigea-t-elle.

- Tu l'as suffisamment été pour deux.

C'était un rejet final, définitif. Il n'y avait plus lieu d'en parler : il n'était pas du tout du genre à se battre pour s'infliger davantage de peine. A présent qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, il n'avait plus qu'à s'éloigner d'elle. Au diable le pari et toutes ces autres imbécilités : c'est lui qui s'en irait et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de continuer à s'affliger avec ces niaiseries.  
Sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

- De toute façon, cela n'aurait mené à rien : au moins l'un de nous deux s'est montré raisonnable. Et sachant que j'en suis bien incapable, je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir été à ma place, marmonna-t-il avant de refermer son armoire.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard vide.

- Je crois que tout a été dit.

- Franchement, tu me tues.

Elle avait lâché ça sans le vouloir, il l'avait bien senti. Pourtant, c'est la phrase qui ralluma une petite étincelle d'espoir dans la noirceur de son crâne. Il attendit la suite, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir, la froideur avec.

- Tu étais prêt à te battre pour m'infliger des ignominies, à toujours montrer davantage d'originalité dans tes horreurs, tes insultes… Mais dès qu'il s'agit de montrer un peu de bons sentiments, tu te comportes comme le dernier des idiots. Je te reconnais bien là.

- Je t'emmerde bien profondément, Granger.

- Oui, tu m'emmerdes, confirma-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, espérant silencieusement que son insolence ferait mouche.

Comme elle l'avait désiré, il lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

- Et pourquoi serait-ce toujours à moi de fournir des efforts, _hein_ ? Tu ne fais que de me reprocher des trucs, mais on ne t'entend pas trop parler de toi, curieusement. Tu veux être _amie_ avec moi, c'est ça ? Je me demande bien si c'est vrai. Quand je m'approche de toi, tu te crispes, quand je te touche, tu frissonnes…

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il l'attrapa par les épaules et vint la plaquer contre sa porte, la claquant d'un même mouvement.

- Quand je t'embrasse, tu _réponds_, continua-t-il encore.

Elle baissa les yeux de plus belle, à son tour comme prise en faute. Il ne la laissa pas fuir aussi facilement et attrapa son menton, le redressant fermement.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais me repousser, à présent. Même tout de suite. Je ne te forcerais à rien, je ne suis plus comme ça. _Tu le sais_, répéta-t-il.

Il vint caresser son nez avec le sien, rapprochant leurs bouches au point de sentir son souffle court sur ses lèvres.

- Et pourtant, tu restes là. Tu me laisses te toucher, tu me laisses te _caresser_, murmura-t-il en glissant dans le creux de son oreille.

Drago la plaqua plus durement contre le panneau de bois, collant son torse à sa poitrine.

- … Et tu étais_ mouillée_, tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-il finalement, sans pitié.

Elle détourna les yeux sur le côté, rubiconde. Le Serpentard laissa ses doigts se planter sans violence dans ses joues, l'incitant à le regarder de nouveau.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione resta silencieuse : il serra davantage les doigts, de moins en moins réticent à utiliser la brusquerie pour la forcer à admettre la vérité.

- Réponds.

La Gryffondor secoua le menton, décidée à se débarrasser de l'étreinte douloureuse qu'imposaient ses doigts sur sa mâchoire. Il parvint aisément à la maintenir en place.

- Réponds, persévéra-t-il.

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle finalement. Je sais.

Drago relâcha ses doigts et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Alors, quoi ? C'est une pulsion amicale ?, se moqua-t-il presque, la voix cynique.

- Tu sais que… je n'y connais rien à tout ça…, bredouilla-t-elle en se tortillant les mains. Et toi tu… Je ne sais pas… Quand tu me touches, je ne parviens plus à te dire non…

Le Serpentard sentait son sang se transformer en lave incandescente. Cela recommençait. En quelques mots, elle avait réussi à lui faire perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même. Sa timidité, son ignorance au sujet des rapports physiques, sa candeur toute entière, tout l'excitait à lui en faire perdre la raison.

- Et tu aimes ça… ?

_Merlin_. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Il voulait savoir, bon sang de bonsoir ! A l'entendre, c'était lui le responsable… Son silence sembla durer une éternité. Drago gardait ses yeux fixés sur ses lèvres, scrutateurs de la moindre formation de syllabe. Lorsque ces dernières commencèrent à se mouvoir, son cœur loupa un battement.

- Plutôt… oui…

Et là, ce fut comme si tout s'effaçait autour de lui pour ne laisser qu'elle. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait prise, là, comme ça, sans lui demander son avis, à même le sol.

- Alors… pourquoi tu…

- Ça ne veut rien dire, brava-t-elle subitement. C'est purement physiologique.

Il afficha un rictus cynique.

- Donc quand d'autres… hommes… te touchent, tu ressens la même chose ?

La question était difficile à poser : impliquer que d'autres que lui s'offrent la permission de la toucher lui donnait des envies de génocide. Elle sembla songeuse un instant, aggravant son cas. Alors comme ça, elle devait y réfléchir avant de répondre ? Drago se fit la promesse de lancer un sortilège de verrues à Blaise s'il avait mal assuré sa mission.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais… Enfin… Je ne connais que toi…

Drago détourna le regard, s'intimant par hurlements mentaux de rester calme.

- Et Blake, ajouta-t-il comme une évidence.

- Non… Je n'ai rien fait avec Liam.

Le Serpentard posa sa paume près de son menton dans un signe négligent, la mine la plus impassible qu'il lui était possible d'afficher. Le triomphe en son for-intérieur menaçait de lui faire perdre sa contenance.

- Il faut dire que tu t'en es toujours très bien assuré, précisa-t-elle plus froidement.

Il ne put retenir son sourire narquois plus longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, Drago.

Mais si, ça l'était. Il se garda bien de lui en faire réflexion et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux.

- Tout ça pour dire que… le fait que ce soit toi n'a certainement aucun lien… avec le fait que...

_Mais bien sûr, Hermione, super crédible : je suis désespérante. _

- C'est vrai : tu es peut-être juste super chaude, Granger.

Il avait ressenti le besoin de se venger, et avait employé sa manière traditionnelle : l'indélicatesse et l'embarras.

- Je te souhaite bien du courage en tout cas. Tu sais, pour te _travailler_ toute seule.

Elle était cramoisie, et il adorait ça : comment parvenait-il toujours à faire revenir la conversation sur ses jeux ? C'était du pur génie machiavélique.

- Veux-tu que je te remontre comment faire ?, s'enquit-il avec une innocence glaciale tout en tendant sa main vers elle.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle. Sitôt la porte fermée, Drago esquissa un rictus narquois et étouffa un ricanement.


	20. Chapitre XVIII

**Bonjour, mes petits Couinesouris en Sucre!  
Eh bien, eh bien, le chapitre 17 semble avoir beaucoup plu : j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci !  
Évidemment, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions : vous savez que ça me fait toujours très plaisir !  
**

**Lati :** merci beaucoup ! effectivement, je te trouve bien matinal(e) pour un dimanche matin ! Par contre, la fanfiction est déjà écrite, alors.. Pour rajouter des scènes avec Luna, cela me parait un petit peu compliqué…:/  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !

**Dion :**eh ben dis donc… Merci, je suis très flattée O.O !

**Pepette :** haha ! en considérant qu'il commence à avoir ce qu'il veut, notre brave Drago ne va pas bouder longtemps… Merci beaucoup pour cette très belle review… Si jamais je le vois se morfondre, je te tiens au courant ;)  
PS : ravie que tu aimes Papa Roach !

**Ninette : **je vais répondre tout de suite à tes craintes par ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela répondra à toutes tes attentes… :)  
N'hésite pas à me communiquer tes prochaines impressions.

**Cind3rella : **merciiii ! je pense que ce chapitre éclairera beaucoup de lanternes :D !

**LittleRock14 :** eh bien, tu t'interroges beaucoup sur Luna et Oksana, voilà qui me fait très plaisir… Quant à Drago et Hermione, j'espère que je continuerais à te faire rire par la suite ! Et même plus si affinités, hahaha :p ! Bref, trève de conneries : la suite, tout de suite !

* * *

_Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme… Au bout de ces impasses où elle m'abandonne ?  
Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat… Faut-il pour lui plaire, aller jusque là ?  
Se peut-il que j'y parvienne ? Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne ?  
Se peut-il qu'on nous aime, pour ce que nous sommes ?_

[...]_  
_

Pourrait-il faire en sorte…?  
_Ferait-elle pour moi…  
_D'ouvrir un peu la porte ?  
_Ne serait-ce qu'un pas…?_  
Pourrait-il faire encore…?  
_Encore un effort_  
Un geste un pas vers moi…  
_Un pas vers moi._

[...]_  
_

_Se met-elle à ma place, quelquefois ?  
Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle me voie ?  
Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat…  
Veux-tu faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas ?  
Je veux bien tenter l'effort de regarder en face, mais le silence est mort, et le tien me glace…  
Mon âme sœur, cherche l'erreur :  
Plus mon sang se vide, et plus tu as peur..._

_Faut-il que je t'apprenne ?_  
Je ne demande rien.  
_Les eaux troubles où je traine…_  
Où tu vas, d'où tu viens.  
_Faut-il vraiment que tu saches… ?_  
Tout ce que tu caches.  
_Le doute au fond de moi…_  
…Au fond de toi

_A Ma Place_ – Zazie (Feat. Axel Bauer)

* * *

**C**hapitre **XVIII**

**E**t ainsi s'était rétabli l'ordre général. C'était reparti comme si de rien n'était : les regards furtifs, les frôlements dans les couloirs, les sourires narquois. Il était redevenu égal à lui-même. Enfin, à ceci près qu'il n'était plus exactement la même personne. Il tentait moins, se rapprochait moins, observait moins. Il était présent mais se faisait discret, silencieux. Là où il était habituellement plein de nonchalance, il se faisait froid à présent. Mais ce n'était pas sa froideur habituelle. C'était un tout autre genre de comportement : un qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais dont elle savait qu'il s'agissait de sa réponse à leur dernière « entrevue ».

Une nouveauté s'installait également : lui, qui s'était peu à peu isolé du monde social ces dernières semaines, était joyeusement reparti dans sa spirale de fêtes et d'insolences. Entouré de ses fameux acolytes de Serpentards, il avait recommencé à se pavaner sans s'en donner l'air, faisant se pâmer une flopée de membres du corps féminin du collège à chacun de ses passages dans les corridors. Et le pire pour la fin : il recommençait ses jeux imbéciles avec les filles. Hermione ne l'avait pas encore vu passer la porte de sa chambre avec l'une d'entre elles mais il s'assurait au moins de les embrasser publiquement. C'était navrant. _Vraiment _navrant.

Un mercredi après-midi comme un autre, alors qu'Hermione remontait du cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles, elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago et une fille de sixième année de Gryffondor. Il était négligemment adossé contre le garde-fou de l'escalier et elle se pressait contre lui, sa bouche rieuse dans son cou. Hermione sentit très largement la nausée lui venir, mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là… Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, il attrapa le visage de sa cadette en coupe et lui roula une pelle à en déterrer les morts. Il y eut des sifflements moqueurs de la part des Poufsouffles mais les Gryffondors, eux, ne riaient pas le moins du monde, et Hermione, n'en parlons pas. Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste, les joues rouges et les poings serrés.

C'est au terme de cet énième incident que les nerfs de miss Granger cédèrent comme un barrage friable, laissant déferler sa haine... Elle était remontée dans leurs appartements, avait claqué la porte de sa chambre avec toute la force dont mère nature lui avait fait grâce et avait balancé son sac contre le mur. Et là, comme une parfaite gamine de treize ans, elle s'était jetée sur son lit pour hurler à la mort dans son oreiller en le mordant du même coup. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas avoir de public en cet instant. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de crier de tout son saoul, elle finit par se retourner sur son lit et fixa la fenêtre jusqu'à voir le soleil se coucher. Lassée, elle ne se présenta pas au diner et envoya tout Poudlard sur les roses dans ses pensées avant de prendre une rapide douche et de filer au lit. Cela la rendait malade. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais cela la rendait malade. C'était de son propre chef qu'elle avait mis une barrière entre elle et le Serpentard, et si elle se montrait vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle ne le regrettait pas. Non, ce qui la tuait, c'était qu'il soit aussi puéril. Elle voulait juste faire les choses bien, posément. Il ne savait certainement pas ce que c'était que de commencer une relation pour une fille, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de la première. Enfin bref, peut-être était-elle sotte d'imaginer qu'il ignorait tout sur le sujet : après tout, elle était celle qui se morfondait pendant qu'il se tapait des petites jeunettes pas bien futées.

En tout cas, elle, elle avait toujours procédé de cette manière : d'abord elle devenait amie avec le garçon, et ensuite commençaient à s'installer des sentiments plus forts. Mais lui, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être ami avec elle : il le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

_Lui, il veut baiser, baiser, baiser, baiser, baiser._

Hermione se gifla mentalement pour avoir fait preuve d'une telle impolitesse. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre qu'elle devait utiliser un tel langage. Argh ! Mais tout était de sa faute, après tout.  
Elle le maudit une nouvelle fois et s'endormit.

* * *

**C**ela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir. Certes, les roulements et les étreintes semblaient maîtrisées de la part de l'actrice tierce, mais les jeux de langue n'avaient plus la moindre tension. C'était fade et trop facile. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas ourlées comme les _siennes_, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier. Sa langue était moins timide, mais plus hésitante ; plus petite et moins chaude… Bientôt, sa présence devint intolérable. Elle se laissait faire, essayant parfois de participer mais de manière trop contrôlée, trop désireuse de lui plaire : ce n'était pas naturel.  
Drago éloigna ses lèvres des siennes.

- Bon allez, conclut-il en se redressant comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune fille devant lui sembla perdue. Il crut même déceler une pointe de crainte dans ses yeux.

- Bon, allez ?, répéta-t-elle un peu bêtement.

- Je vais me pieuter, explicita-t-il en se retenant de bailler.

La gamine devait avoir été rassurée car elle esquissa un doux sourire : peut-être avait-elle cru qu'il voulait se la faire ou quelque chose de ce genre. Drago essaya une nouvelle fois d'envisager cette idée mais n'y parvint pas mieux que les énièmes précédentes.

- Alors, on se retrouve demain ?

_Tendre naïveté. _

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu vois les choses, mais j'ai trouvé qu'aujourd'hui était amplement suffisant.

La cadette arbora un air choqué. Allons bon ! Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore la veille et aujourd'hui, il lui roulait des pelles : elle n'avait pourtant pas perdu sa journée !

- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton dortoir.

Complètement coite, la jeune Gryffondor ne sut même pas quoi répondre et préféra rester plantée là, désespérée à l'idée qu'il ne plaisante pas. Elle savait bien comment procédait Drago Malefoy, mais avait candidement cru qu'avec elle, les choses se passeraient différemment. Lourde erreur. Pourtant, une chose l'étonnait véritablement : pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de coucher avec elle ? D'habitude, c'était de cette manière là que se passaient les choses : il séduisait une fille, lui mettait la bouche en fouillis devant la populace Poudlardienne afin de montrer qui était sa nouvelle proie, puis il essayait par tous les moyens de la mettre dans son lit. Et une fois que ces trois étapes étaient passées, débutait une indifférence assez dure, à part si la jeune fille s'était avérée « satisfaisante »… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Et il se lassait toujours de tout. Quand on songeait que même Oksana ne s'était pas tant attardée que ça, on était en droit de se poser des questions.

Son manque de réaction ne manqua pas d'ennuyer le Serpentard, la dévisageant sans pouvoir faire autre chose. Elle avait vraiment l'air ahurie, celle-là.

- Oho… ?, s'enquit-il avant de balader sa main devant ses yeux hagards, essayant de la réveiller de son apparent coma.

Mais elle ne répondait toujours pas, et plutôt las, Drago décida de ne pas attendre qu'elle sache comment reprendre possession de ses facultés mentales. Il tourna les talons sans demander son reste, la laissant seule dans le couloir, perdue dans ses pensées.

Non loin de là, une paire d'yeux bruns avait observé la scène bien malgré elle. Adossant son dos au mur, Ginny Weasley vint nerveusement replacer une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Drago Malefoy + fille plutôt enthousiaste + occasion en or », n'était pas égal à « retour solitaire au dortoir à 22h40 ».

Quelque chose semblait anormal.

* * *

**H**ermione s'éveilla lentement, s'étirant comme un chat dans ses couvertures. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever et aurait accueilli une journée alitée avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Toutefois, l'idée de rater les cours de Métamorphose et de Potions suffit à la tirer de ses draps. Elle se dirigea mollement dans la salle de bain, se passa rapidement de l'eau sur la figure puis vint sécher son visage avec sa serviette, toujours aussi peu réveillée. A l'aide de gestes lents, elle se délesta de ses vêtements de nuit et enfila une chemise et une jupe propre. Assise sur la baignoire, elle remonta ses chaussettes hautes jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux, en espérant très nettement qu'elle pourrait s'en passer dans les prochaines semaines. Enfin, elle se brossa les dents, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et finit par se démêler partiellement les cheveux. Tel un zombie, elle attrapa son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule et sortit de sa chambre en insistant sur la plante de son pied droit pour le faire rentrer correctement dans son soulier. C'est ainsi qu'elle percuta une surface plutôt dure. Complètement déséquilibrée, elle se cassa royalement la figure sur le côté. Un rire résonna dans ses oreilles et elle finit par reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

- Alors, Granger ? On ne tient plus sur ses gambettes ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, d'ores et déjà exaspérée par ce début de matinée. Comme leurs prunelles ne se rencontraient pas, Hermione suivit machinalement la trajectoire de son regard : ses cuisses très légèrement dévoilées par sa chute. _Typique.  
_La Gryffondor réajusta sèchement son vêtement et se remit debout, lui lançant un regard noir. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur et se rapprocha d'elle, glissant ses lèvres près de son oreille.

- Pas la peine de cacher ce que j'ai déjà vu…

Elle le repoussa sans hésiter, les joues cramoisies et le regard furibond, et quitta leurs appartements sous son ricanement détestable. Le pas rageur, elle atteint la grande-salle et la traversa rapidement pour atteindre Harry et Ron. Lorsqu'elle s'affala sur le banc, complètement débraillée par sa course, les deux garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Mauvaise nuit ?, s'enquit Harry.

- Mauvaise semaine, conclut Hermione en constatant avec exaspération qu'elle avait non seulement oublié de mettre sa cravate, mais en plus avait noué ses boutons de chemise en travers.

Les doigts rendus lestes par l'irritation, elle entreprit de tout renouer avec célérité. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Ron pour ouvrir la bouche, pourtant pleine de hareng :

- 'u 'or'es 'en'ore 'ette 'amelo'e ?

Harry se retint de glousser devant le regard peu amène que lui adressa Hermione, signifiant très clairement que cette habitude de parler la bouche pleine allait certainement le conduire à une mort très douloureuse, dont elle serait probablement l'instigatrice.  
Le roux déglutit sans trop se préoccuper de cette menace silencieuse finalement très coutumière.

- Tu portes encore cette camelote ?, répéta-t-il avant de porter son gobelet à ses lèvres, désignant du même coup sa poitrine.

Toujours un peu dans le coltard, Hermione mit un sacré temps pour comprendre qu'il parlait de son collier. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, reporta son regard vers Ron et fit ainsi plusieurs aller-retour frénétiques. Finalement, elle porta ses doigts derrière sa nuque et vint détacher la fine chainette.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas du meilleur goût, asséna-t-elle avec rancœur sans que les garçons ne comprennent réellement son ressentiment.

Elle enferma le petit bijou dans son poing et le glissa dans son sac, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de traiter l'objet avec respect et prudence. Par un réflexe idiot, elle reporta son regard vers la table des Serpentards. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle vit avec quelle intensité Drago la regardait. Il bascula légèrement le visage sur le côté, portant ses doigts à sa bouche dans un contact nerveux. Lorsqu'ils les ôta, ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire froid : ses yeux aussi semblaient faits de glace et il la transperçait avec, l'air d'avoir véritablement détesté ce qu'elle venait de faire. Devant lui, Blaise Zabini finit par se retourner et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, circonspect.

Hermione détourna le regard le plus fièrement qu'elle le put, mais cœur battait à tout rompre et le sang affluait dans ses joues avec vélocité. Elle sentait toujours son regard sur elle et se força donc à faire comme si de rien n'était, engageant du même coup une conversation sur le prochain match avec les garçons : heureusement, comme ils étaient face à elle, le Serpentard ne put voir leurs expressions complètement perdues. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione Granger leur parlait de Quidditch. Malgré cette diversion -assez maladroite-, Hermione ne parvint plus le moins du monde à manger quoi que ce soit. Son thé ne tarda pas à refroidir et son assiette d'œufs brouillés fut bientôt réduite en purée par sa fourchette fébrile. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, elle fut la première à quitter le banc et même à sortir de la salle. Heureusement, la première heure était avec les Serdaigles… Mais elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment : notamment parce qu'ils avaient travaux pratiques de Potions en deuxième heure.

L'estomac malade, elle peina même à noter le cours dicté par MacGonagall : son regard la hantait. Même si elle avait envie de songer à tout autre chose, et malgré le fait indéniable qu'une partie d'elle soit très satisfaite de l'avoir contrarié, elle appréhendait réellement leur prochaine rencontre.  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans les cachots, elle crut très sincèrement qu'elle allait finir par se trouver mal. Harry lui fit même une réflexion sur son teint très pâle. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la voix froide de Rogue leur ordonna d'entrer. Comme d'habitude, les élèves s'exécutèrent aussitôt, pourtant déjà déprimés par les trois prochaines heures. Au tableau étaient notés les ingrédients de la potion de ratatinage et l'armoire ouverte fit rapidement comprendre aux élèves qu'ils ne devaient pas attendre plus longtemps et commencer immédiatement leur préparation. Comme d'habitude, Harry se mit avec Ron et Hermione se retrouva avec Neville. Et comme d'habitude, Rogue les sépara, la plaçant avec Seamus pour l'empêcher de causer une énième explosion dans sa salle de classe.

On n'aurait pas su faire pire situation. Seamus était juste devant Drago Malefoy. Quelle idée franchement, mais quelle idée ! Elle vint s'installer rapidement, sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière. Rapidement, elle se rendit à l'armoire pour aller chercher les ingrédients et alluma le feu sous le chaudron. C'est à cet instant que lui revinrent les paroles de Drago en tête…

_« Oui, tu m'as manqué, Granger. Surtout pendant les cours de Potions, quand tu te penches vers la table pour remplir le chaudron… […] Maintenant que tu le sais, j'espère que tu te pencheras encore davantage. »_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent. Elle envisagea pendant un instant de laisser Seamus glisser les ingrédients dans le chaudron, mais n'ayant ni envie de mourir, ou pire, d'avoir un Troll, elle se résolut à entamer elle-même la préparation du breuvage. A chaque ajout d'ingrédient, elle sentait ses joues chauffer, sans pourtant savoir si oui ou non Drago la regardait effectivement. Cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, et par deux fois, ce fut même Seamus qui se chargea de lui relire une consigne pour l'empêcher de commettre un impair.

- Hermione, peut-être que je me goure, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as pris de la violette au lieu de la lavande, lui signala doucement l'irlandais, un peu hagard face à une énième erreur de sa comparse.

Complètement désemparée par une bourde aussi ridicule, Hermione se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Son état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle entendit les deux ricanements provenant de derrière eux : Drago et Blaise semblaient très amusés et elle était persuadée que c'était parce qu'ils avaient tout entendu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Seamus en posant sa main sur son épaule. On s'en fout, précisa-t-il en donnant un coup de tête vers l'arrière pour désigner les deux Serpentards derrière eux.

Elle apprécia sa marque de gentillesse mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi il parlait : pour lui, il ne devait s'agir que d'une moquerie lambda dont elle faisait si souvent les frais. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde la réelle situation.

- Je vais chercher la lavande, ajouta-t-il finalement avant de quitter la paillasse.

L'idée de se retrouver seule ne l'aida en rien à retrouver son calme. D'ailleurs, la voix qui retentit par la suite, ne fit que confirmer ses craintes.

- Eh bah, Granger ? On perd _la main_ ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Comme d'habitude, Drago était davantage adossé contre la colonne de pierre que contre le dossier de sa chaine. Ses yeux la foraient et le rictus diabolique apposé sur ses lèvres rendait sa vision plus insupportable encore. A ses côtés, Blaise lisait les annotations de son cours, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
Elle se détourna d'eux sans répondre. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il n'abandonna pas aussi facilement.

- Mais je comprends, le cours de Potions n'est pas le plus simple pour ceux qui manquent de concentration et de dextérité. Et contrairement à moi, tu sembles en manquer.

Où voulait-il en venir, avec cette provocation ridicule ? Elle était meilleure que lui dans les autres cours, et la seule raison qui faisait qu'il avait les meilleures notes en Potions, c'était le favoritisme de Rogue.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir mon _doigté_.

Elle lâcha la fiole de venin d'iguane tacheté. Cette dernière vint éclater sur le sol, répandant sur ses pieds une substance verdâtre et visqueuse. Drago laissa échapper un ricanement sardonique. Les mains complètement tremblantes, le cœur battant, Hermione s'appuya sur la paillasse pour remplacer le support que ses jambes faibles ne lui fournissaient plus.

- Miss Granger, mes ingrédients ne sont pas renouvelables à l'infini, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, lança Rogue sans même lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Près de l'armoire, Seamus la regardait avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue, elle sut tout de suite quel malheur allait s'abattre sur elle mais ne put s'en prévenir.

- Monsieur, je crois qu'Hermione n'est vraiment pas bien : peut-être devrais-je la conduire à l'infirmerie ?

Le professeur porta cette-fois les yeux sur la Gryffondor et étudia brièvement son visage.

- Oui, qu'elle y aille.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione se crut sauvée.

- … Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez vous charger de l'y accompagner.

_Et voilà. _Ils étaient préfets, c'était normal. Et catastrophique. Elle entendit la chaise de Drago racler le sol derrière elle et une main attrapa son bras avec lenteur mais fermeté. Il la conduit dehors, sous les regards paniqués des Gryffondors, et à fortiori d'Harry et de Ron. Même lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la salle, Drago continua de la tirer : lui faisant monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Sa poigne se raffermissait sur son bras de secondes en secondes et bientôt il se retourna vers elle. Dans ses yeux dansait la plus insupportable des malices.

- C'est vrai que tu as une sale tronche, Granger.

Elle se délesta de son emprise sur elle, s'éloignant un peu de lui.

- Je ferais le reste du chemin seule, annonça-t-elle aussi sèchement qu'elle le put, sans pouvoir pour autant empêcher sa voix de dérailler.

- Ne dis pas de conneries : je serais bien embêté si tu tombais dans les escaliers, or tu n'as plus l'air de savoir comment te servir de tes jambes depuis ce matin.

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche, une enclume dans l'estomac.

- Je suis sûre que tu as bien mieux à faire ailleurs, Malefoy. Va plutôt donc t'empresser de ravir les jouvencelles de Poudlard, cingla-t-elle en continuant d'avancer sans le regarder.

- Tu es jalouse…, se délecta-t-il, la voix sournoise.

- Non, plaqua-t-elle immédiatement avec assurance.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

La Gryffondor soupira lourdement.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux. Tu me fais mal à la tête.

Apparemment lassé de trainer derrière elle, il accéléra le pas et la dépassa, se postant devant elle et la forçant du même coup à s'arrêter.

- Je te ferais bien _autre chose_, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'excellente humeur.

- Je me demande bien à qui la faute, ironisa-t-elle avant d'essayer de le contourner.

Il l'arrêta d'un bras et la décala légèrement sur le côté.

- Eh ! Ne me pousse pas…

Le rictus du Serpentard s'agrandit. Il répéta à nouveau son geste, sans y mettre la moindre violence, juste beaucoup de mesquinerie.

- Bon sang, mais… !

Quel gamin. Mais quel gamin !  
C'est lorsqu'elle heurta la tapisserie qu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête, d'autant plus lorsqu'il bloqua toute tentative de fuite en plaquant ses paumes pour l'entourer.

- Franchement, je me demande quel âge tu as…, siffla-t-elle.

Mais Drago ne chercha pas à lui répondre et préféra enfouir sa bouche dans son cou, attrapant un morceau de chair entre ses lèvres pour vraisemblablement y laisser une trace.  
Elle essaya de se mobiliser pour le repousser mais cela lui était bien impossible. Ses mains demeurèrent donc sur ses épaules, y plantant allègrement ses doigts. Le menton de Drago remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

- Essaye de me repousser, Granger…, murmura-t-il, un sourire tout à fait perceptible dans la voix.

Ses lèvres vinrent s'imposer sur son lobe, puis sur sa joue et enfin, il attrapa sa bouche avec la sienne. Elle ne put qu'entrouvrir les lèvres, comme d'habitude complètement perdue dans leur baiser : ses doigts glissèrent de ses épaules jusqu'à sa nuque, le rapprochant davantage.  
Au terme de leur jeu de langues, ils essayèrent de récupérer leur souffle court.

- C'est mieux, dit-il presque inaudible, les yeux fermés.

- Quoi… ?, chuchota-t-elle à son tour, plus qu'avachie contre la tapisserie.

- Tais-toi, la coupa-t-il avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses mains quittèrent la tapisserie pour venir se glisser sur ses hanches, les serrant dans une étreinte possessive.

- Viens, lança-t-il contre sa bouche. Allons… dans ma chambre.

C'est là qu'elle se réveilla. Non mais était-elle tombée sur le crâne ?!

- Ah non, non, non, non, non, non, non, protesta-t-elle d'une voix claire et ferme.

Drago eut un sourire pervers et haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi, tu veux continuer ici ?

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- Je ne veux rien continuer du tout : laisse-moi aller à l'infirmerie et retourne en cours, les gens vont finir par trouver ton absence bizarre.

- Ça, c'est une certitude.

Drago et Hermione se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source de la voix. William Blake se tenait non-loin d'eux, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme. Hermione sentit très nettement son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Drago, lui, esquissa un rictus narquois, au plus grand désespoir de la Gryffondor.

- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire froid.

- En fait, si, répliqua Drago d'une voix franchement amusée.

Il passa devant Hermione, comme pour la dissimuler aux yeux du Serdaigle. Cette dernière n'en menait pas large : complètement paniquée par la situation, elle restait abasourdie et mutique.

- Depuis quand ça dure, votre petit jeu ?, demanda Liam, quittant Drago des yeux pour venir les plonger dans ceux d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, brava finalement Hermione.

Liam ricana sans la moindre joie.

- Cette scène est familière.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Certainement pas : je n'ai pas couché avec lui, annonça-t-elle clairement.

- Pas encore, en tout cas, railla Drago.

Hermione le fusilla du regard tout en essayant de se retenir de l'assassiner. Bon sang, il n'en ratait pas une.

- Cela ne me regarde pas, de toute façon. Je veux juste savoir depuis quand il vous arrive de vous adonner à ce genre de_ saletés. _

Drago s'avança vers lui, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je me demande si ça aussi, ça te regarde, Blake.

- Je ne t'adresse pas la parole, alors évite de répondre à sa place.

La Gryffondor sentait ses membres se tétaniser sous le coup de l'appréhension : s'il commençait à lui répondre aussi mal, Drago perdrait bientôt son calme et la situation ne manquerait pas de dégénérer.  
A sa plus grande surprise toutefois, Drago conserva son expression madrée.

- Ton silence est éloquent, Hermione, signala Liam en plissant des yeux.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire : certes, ils s'étaient embrassés mais en même temps, c'était très compliqué. Il y avait eu le pari… Et ses fâcheuses conséquences. Mais il n'était plus cette personne aussi détestable qu'auparavant… Il ne la forçait à rien. C'était elle qui cédait. Cela n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec ce qu'il lui faisait subir lorsqu'elle était avec Liam.

- Honnêtement, tu ne te trouves pas un petit peu hypocrite ?, l'invectiva le Serdaigle sans cesser de sourire.

Mais il n'attendait pas de réponse car il reporta aussitôt son regard sur Drago.

- Eh bien, mes félicitations. Tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais. Tu t'acharnes pour quoi de plus ? La foutre dans ton pieu, comme prévu ? Et une fois que ce sera fait, alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera dans ta pauvre tête d'aliéné ? J'imagine que tu passeras à une autre. J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es pathétique.

- Étant un maître en matière de pathétique, je pense que tu peux garder tes remarques pour tes introspections personnelles, lança négligemment Drago, presque las.

Liam, lui-aussi, sembla très perturbé que le Serpentard ne perde pas son calme. Il l'observa, de plus en plus songeur. Quelle raison aurait-il eu de ne pas s'énerver contre lui ? De ne pas sauter sur cette occasion pour tenter de lui refaire le portrait ? Les yeux de Liam semblèrent soudainement s'éclairer. Il n'était plus jaloux de lui, tout simplement.

- Tu _sais_, affirma-t-il soudain.

Drago conserva le silence et Hermione afficha un air hagard. De quoi parlait-il ?

- _Comment_ ?, s'enquit-il un peu brusquement.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Blake. Elle est de ma maison, et elle fait partie des gens que je fréquente quotidiennement.

Oksana ? Ils ne pouvaient parler que d'elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ignorait, encore ?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit… ?, demanda encore Liam.

- Parce que je m'en tape… Parce qu'elle me lâche enfin les basques. Et enfin parce que ça m'arrangeait bien que tu sois avec elle. Surtout pour ça, d'ailleurs.

William sembla très affecté par son aveu, comme estomaqué par sa franchise. Hermione, elle, ne cherchait plus à comprendre : cela ne la regardait pas.

- Qui d'autre le sait ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, souffla Drago, ennuyé. Bien, si tu nous pouvais nous laisser maintenant. Malgré ce que tu as l'air d'imaginer, ce n'est pas une fille facile…, ajouta-t-il en désignant du pouce la Gryffondor derrière lui. Et ta présence ne va pas m'aider à en faire ce que je veux.

Liam ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Ce mec était irrécupérable.

- Les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi pourris qu'ils s'en donnent l'air, murmura-t-il en tournant les talons.

- La journée n'est pas finie, répondit Drago en reportant son regard sournois vers Hermione.

Hermione le regarda s'avancer vers elle à nouveau, les yeux toujours ronds de surprise. Il arborait un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait que Granger n'a pas compris quelque chose. Sans rire, c'est la première fois que je te vois avec une gueule pareille.

- Tu es resté calme, nota-t-elle seulement, sans rebondir sur sa provocation.

- Ça arrive plus régulièrement que tu as l'air de le penser, signala-t-il. C'est juste que tu as la fâcheuse tendance de m'énerver. Bon allez, Blake a _encore_ ruiné mes plans, mais je vais quand même te conduire à l'infirmerie.

_Ses plans._ Cela sonnait comme une manœuvre machiavélique : comme ses machinations de toujours. Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus le cas. Il la décolla de la tapisserie et entoura ses épaules avec son bras, la ramenant contre lui.

- C'est tout ?, demanda-t-elle.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil narquois.

- Il faudrait savoir…, se moqua-t-il.

Elle rougit de plus belle.

- Non, je veux dire… Laisse-tomber.

Hermione ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte, ni à comprendre pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris pour calmer Liam, mais elle avait bien vu qu'en deux temps, trois mouvements, le Serdaigle s'était apaisé. Et ses regards froids avaient disparu. Curieuse tout de même, elle aurait bien aimé demander des explications mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les entendre, surtout s'il s'agissait d'Oksana. Et puis, elle avait conscience que le sujet ne la regardait pas. Si Liam désirait lui en parler par la suite, ce serait son choix. Impliquer Drago là-dedans ne semblait pas être une idée des plus brillantes.

Ils avançaient ainsi dans le couloir, et elle se surprit à penser qu'ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple, à se tenir comme ça. Il était curieux qu'il prenne de telles libertés dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme s'il se fichait bien de se faire surprendre en sa compagnie. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas honte lui fit à la fois plaisir et l'inquiéta du même coup. Se moquait-il des conséquences que pourrait engendrer un tel comportement, car pour lui de tels gestes n'avaient pas la moindre importance ? Ou encore avait-il décidé qu'il s'en fichait, uniquement parce qu'il assumait d'avoir changé son avis sur celle qu'il appelait autrefois « sang-de-bourbe » ?  
Ce doute n'était pas très agréable mais elle ne chercha pas à lui poser directement la question, de peur d'être déçue par sa réponse.

- Tu réfléchis tellement que tes oreilles fument.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire.

- J'aimerais en dire autant à ton sujet, répliqua-t-elle un peu abruptement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ce que je dis ou fais ne te plait pas, que ce n'est pas mûrement réfléchi, Granger.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu dis, parfois ?, rétorqua-t-elle de plus belle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, brava-t-il la voix pleine d'une innocence doucereuse.

- _« Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir mon doigté »_, vraiment ?, cingla Hermione avec ironie.

Il ricana.

- Tu es une petite perverse, Granger. Je l'ai toujours su mais tu m'en donnes de nouvelles preuves tous les jours.

_Mais bien sûr. C'est moi qui interprète mal tes mesquineries. Évidemment. _

- Visiblement ça ne te suffit pas.

Ah la bourde. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Maintenant elle sonnait comme une pauvre fille aigrie et jalouse. Génial. Tout ce qu'elle désirait.

- Tu es vraiment jalouse, alors…, murmura Drago en approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je ne suis pas _jalouse_. Je suis toujours très admirative de ta rapidité lorsqu'il s'agit de passer d'une fille à une autre, affirma-t-elle d'une voix détachée, teintée de sarcasme.

- Si tu me veux pour toi toute seule, petite Granger, il suffit de me le demander, murmura-t-il de plus belle.

Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe : que voulait-il dire ? Ses oreilles et ses joues brûlaient. Pourtant, la moquerie semblait absente de ses yeux.

- De te demander ?, répéta-t-elle bêtement.

- Ou de me supplier, si tu préfères… Je ne dis pas non à quelques supplications à genoux. Et peut-être aussi, si tu venais défaire ma ceinture et...

- Tu rêves, Malefoy, conclut-elle.

Mais elle resta tout aussi ahurie. Il avait beau placer tout son discours dans le sarcasme, ses propos semblaient contenir un fond de sérieux. Suggérait-il qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Une sorte d'exclusivité ? Une relation, donc ? Une_ vraie _relation avec Drago Malefoy ?  
Il devait se moquer d'elle, forcément. Pourtant, le sujet était grave. Lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé la dernière fois, cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé. Et c'était une question qui la hantait de plus en plus, qui plus est. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Qu'étaient-ils, tous les deux ? Des ennemis ? Des amis ? Ces termes ne collaient pas, ou plus. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, mais ils n'étaient plus vraiment ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne la traitait plus comme une ennemie, en tout cas. Ni comme sa victime. Quoique, parfois...

Quand elle faisait preuve de franchise, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle ressentait quelque chose pour Drago Malefoy, et elle ne savait pas d'où cela provenait. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm… Ou encore le fait qu'elle parvienne à lui faire changer de comportement, ce qui la grisait, et qu'elle aimait ce qu'il devenait.  
Et puis, il y avait toute cette dimension physique qu'on ne pouvait pas occulter : elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Et quelque part, elle savait pourquoi. Le fait qu'il aime tant la toucher, l'embrasser, alors qu'il avait été la personne à la haïr le plus au monde ; le fait qu'il se contredise lui-même, le fait qu'il connaisse toutes ses faiblesses mais cesse de les exploiter pour seulement les accepter… Qu'il la voie en tant que femme attractive, alors qu'il l'avait toujours méprisée sur ce plan là… sûrement.  
Le plus paradoxal, c'était certainement qu'elle parvenait à se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras, alors qu'il était celui qui lui avait fait le plus de mal dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais cessé de la regarder, de lui parler, de l'invectiver : il avait toujours été là. Et ce qui avait autrefois été une obsession malsaine n'était plus qu'une obsession tout court. Pourquoi l'obsédait-elle, mystère… Mais les faits étaient là.

- Tu recommences, l'interrompit Drago dans ses pensées.

Elle reporta son regard sur lui : ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Drago ? Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, pour toi ?, s'enquit-elle, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

Le Serpentard arbora une mine mi-sceptique, mi-moqueuse.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Hermione mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, exaspérée par sa fuite continuelle lorsqu'elle abordait ce sujet.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Drago dévia son regard, impassible.

- Du pari ?

Voilà qu'il jouait les imbéciles.

- Très bien, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Laisse-tomber. Je prends ta mauvaise foi pour un oui.

Drago ne réagit pas. Au moment où elle tourna les talons, il daigna enfin lui répondre.

- Attends, exigea-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui, l'air impatient.

- Quoi encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, Granger ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre, je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement, le reprit-elle avec autorité.

- A quoi veux-tu que je réponde ?

- Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, à tes yeux ?, répéta-t-elle.

Il resta planté là, la mine toujours impassible, les yeux toujours dirigés vers l'opposé du couloir.

- Ça suffit, finit-elle par dire.

Elle referma la porte de l'infirmerie un peu brusquement.

_Putain, les femmes. _

_« Non non, je ne veux pas que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre, je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement »_. Mais bien sûr. Tout ça, c'était du flan. En vérité, les femmes ne désiraient qu'une seule et unique chose : que l'on dise _sincèrement_ ce qu'_elles_ voulaient entendre.

Comment aurait-il pu faire pour que ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative ? Il lui tendait constamment des perches, mais elle les prenait pour les relâcher un mètre plus loin. Bon sang, il était Drago Malefoy, pas ce niais de Liam Blake : une déclaration d'amour n'était décidément pas dans ses plans. Mais malgré cela, il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment se passer de leurs étreintes, et il savait que s'il y avait une occasion à saisir, c'était maintenant. Après tout serait plié. Il fallait qu'il la goute, juste une fois. La torture viendrait ensuite, mais après tout, il avait fait son choix. Il la voulait maintenant et s'en séparerait plus tard. Voilà.

Elle devait considérer que c'était à lui de faire les premiers pas, uniquement parce qu'il s'était montré cruel avec elle auparavant. Comme si quelque part, il lui devait bien ça. C'était _ridicule_. Et sensé. Mais ridicule.  
Il n'avait pas envie de s'excuser, ni de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'avait qu'à deviner, elle qui avait un si gros cerveau. Et si elle refusait de voir l'évidence, c'était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute… !  
Le seul souci, c'était qu'il en pâtissait aussi. Tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle, franchement.

Et puis c'était quoi, cette manie de s'habiller n'importe comment, en ce moment ? De défaire les boutons de sa chemise à la table des Gryffondors ? Elle croyait peut-être être discrète ? Il avait bien perçu les regards intéressés de certains abrutis. Argh et le pendentif, qu'elle retirait comme si de rien n'était.

_Putain. _

Il s'était senti obligé de lui laisser une nouvelle marque d'appartenance. De savoir qu'elle ne le portait plus l'irritait plus qu'il n'était rationnel. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à lui faire un suçon dans le cou… Et elle s'était laissée faire ! Alors quoi ? Était-ce son exclusivité ou était-elle tellement exaspérée par son comportement qu'elle ne pipait plus mot ? Non… Elle l'avait embrassé, après tout. Alors elle le harcelait avec ce que lui voulait, mais lui, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle voulait aussi. A se laisser faire aussi facilement, puis à le repousser inéluctablement par la suite…

_Petite allumeuse. _

Il sourit machinalement. Elle ne devait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle le frustrait à chaque fois : il n'était pas constitué pour se satisfaire uniquement de baisers ou de quelques contacts. Plus elle lui en donnait, plus il en voulait. Et plus il attendait, plus il devenait virulent dans ses fantasmes. N'étant déjà pas réputé comme étant un amant particulièrement doux, cela n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Enfin, même s'il voyait les choses ainsi, à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait faire, il se calmait aussitôt et perdait toute envie de la brusquer.

- Que faites-vous encore là, monsieur Malefoy ? Le professeur Rogue vous attend.

Pomfresh, revenant très certainement des cachots au vu du panier de potions qu'elle tenait contre elle, avançait vers lui l'air sévère.

- J'attendais que vous reveniez, mentit-il avec l'assurance de l'habitude. Je préférais ne pas la laisser seule tant que vous n'étiez pas revenue. Et comme nous ne nous entendons pas toujours très bien, je vous attendais dehors.

L'infirmière sembla sceptique : après tout, le corps professoral connaissait très bien le caractère du jeune Serpentard et comme il était difficile de savoir lorsqu'il mentait ou non, on partait donc du principe que ses propos n'étaient jamais très fiables. Pourtant, la spontanéité de sa réponse et sa justesse semblaient convaincantes, et ce, malgré le fait que sa prévenance à l'égard d'Hermione Granger ait un je-ne-sais-quoi de louche. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne fit aucune réflexion et le renvoya en cours.

Avant de bifurquer au bout du couloir, il se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire narquois des plus insolents. Elle pinça les lèvres, hésitant à le reprendre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il était déjà parti.

_Sale gamin. _

* * *

**H**ermione tournait et retournait le Rubik's Cube moldu qu'on lui avait offert à ses sept ans. Les couleurs étaient parfaitement alignées à présent. Un peu plus calme, elle le reposa sur sa table de nuit et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les démêlant négligemment à l'aide de ses doigts. Machinalement, elle vint porter ses doigts à son cou : elle avait remis le collier. Faiblesse qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas et qu'elle se refusait à chercher à décrypter. Heureusement, il était caché sous son col.

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de l'autre affreux, elle n'émit qu'une réponse claire et ferme :

- Va-t-en !

- C'est Ginny, glissa une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

Un rire masculin retentit : _l'autre imbécile se foutait d'elle. _

- Entre, alors…, marmonna Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny pénétra à l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de refermer derrière elle.

- C'est Malefoy qui t'a laissée entrer ?

- Oui.

Vu la tête qu'elle tirait, elle ne s'en remettait pas non plus.

- Écoute, justement, je suis venue te parler de ça, chuchota-t-elle. Lance un _Assurdiato._

La curiosité piquée, Hermione s'exécuta sans poser de questions.

- C'est fait. Je t'écoute.

- Bon… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, mais je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… Hermione… Harry, moi, Ron… Même Luna… Nous avons tous remarqué que quelque chose avait changé entre toi et Malefoy.

Hermione eut soudainement beaucoup de mal à respirer.

- … En plus de ça, on a aussi remarqué que Malefoy lui-même ne se comportait plus du tout comme avant. Il reste très énervant, mais ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la personne haïssable qu'il était auparavant.

L'ainée des deux jeunes filles préféra garder le silence, attendant le cœur battant que sa cadette en vienne aux faits.

- Depuis quelques temps, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il a recommencé ses âneries avec les filles. Avec Harry, il y a de ça une semaine, on a décidé de voir s'il repartait réellement dans ses délires de crétin fini. Du coup, on s'est servis de la carte des maraudeurs. A la base, on voulait juste faire ça parce qu'on s'ennuyait…  
Mais rapidement, on a bien vu qu'il n'était jamais avec la même fille plus d'une journée… Et on s'est dit : soit c'est pire qu'avant, soit… soit il laisse croire que c'est pire qu'avant et en fait, c'est du pipeau. Et crois-le où non, on avait décidé d'en rester là, tout simplement parce qu'on s'en fichait pas mal… Et par hasard hier, je suis tombée sur lui et Linda dans le corridor nord du deuxième étage.

_La fille de la veille. _

- Figure-toi qu'il l'a juste laissée là, annonça Ginny.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'expression d'Hermione, attentif au moindre changement, à la moindre surprise. Effectivement, Hermione laissa ses yeux s'agrandir un peu. Drago Malefoy, embrasser sans concrétiser ? Du jamais-vu. Et il ne pouvait pas essuyer des refus de la part de toutes ces filles, c'était impossible. D'ailleurs, quand elle y songeait, elle devait être la seule avec qui il n'était pas encore parvenu à ses fins. Était-elle un challenge pour lui ? Peut-être y avait-il de ça dans son obsession. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Bon… Soit, et que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?, s'enquit Hermione avec calme.

- Voyons, Hermione ! Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de ce qui se passe ?! Encore aux garçons, je comprends… Mais c'est moi ! Ginny !, s'emporta à moitié la Weasley.

Hermione laissa ses yeux fuir l'espace d'une seconde. Elle finit par soupirer et reporta son regard sur la rousse.

- Le collier. C'est lui qui me l'a offert.

Comme prévu, Ginny perdit la moindre de ses couleurs. Pâle comme un linge, elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le rebord du lit.

- Par Merlin, ne me dis pas qu'il a essayé de t'assassiner ?

- Non. En fait, ce n'est qu'un cadeau. C'est _juste_ un cadeau, expliqua Hermione.

S'entendre expliquer cela de vive voix était assez troublant. Ginny la regarda comme si elle était tombée sur la tête.

- Hermione… C'est _impossible_. Pourquoi diable Drago Malefoy t'offrirait-il un cadeau, à fortiori un bijou hors-de-prix, si ce n'est pas dans le but de te causer du mal ? Ça n'a aucun sens… !

- Je sais, mais je te dis la vérité. Toi comme moi, on a pu constater qu'il n'y avait aucune magie dans le pendentif. Il est vierge de tout maléfice ou sortilège et ce n'est qu'un bout de métal. Je sais que c'est lui qui l'a acheté car j'ai pu retrouver la trace du collier grâce à Madame Griffith.

- La tailleuse de Pré-au-Lard ?

- Elle-même.

Ginny laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague quelques minutes, complètement désemparée par ce qu'elle apprenait.

- Mais depuis quand tu le sais ?, s'enquit-elle soudain, reportant son regard sur Hermione.

- Je l'ai appris peu après l'exorcisme.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?, se scandalisa la Weasley.

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, l'incitant à se calmer.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais très honnêtement, il fallait que je prenne moi-même du recul par rapport à ça.

Ginny sembla s'adoucir quelque peu. Au terme d'un silence où elle semblait rassembler ses forces pour embrayer, la rousse rouvrit la bouche.

- Je comprends… Mais alors… Pourquoi t'aurait-il offert le pendentif ? Il est tombé amoureux ou un truc du genre ?, ironisa Ginny.

Elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle se heurta à l'expression grave qu'arborait Hermione.

- Non… ?, murmura la rousse, prête cette fois à tomber du lit.

- Écoute, je n'en sais rien. C'est très compliqué entre nous en ce moment.

- Comment ça, _compliqué_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu envisages sérieusement d'avoir une relation avec lui ?, souffla Ginny, de plus en plus traumatisée par la conversation.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, contra Hermione. Mais il s'est passé des choses qui me laissent à penser qu'il est peut-être sérieux… Et il ne m'est pas indifférent non plus, alors…

- QUOI ?, s'époumona la Weasley en se redressant d'un bond.

La rousse se mit brusquement à arpenter la chambre en long, en large et en travers. Ses oreilles cramoisies rappelaient les humeurs de son frère et Hermione la suivit du regard, un poil amusée par sa réaction. Ce n'était pas disproportionné : il était logique qu'elle réagisse avec autant de ferveur… Il s'agissait après tout de l'ennemi de toujours du trio.

- Je sais, tu dois me prendre pour une dingue. Mais j'y songe beaucoup, et très honnêtement, il a énormément changé. Si même vous, vous vous en êtes rendu compte, c'est que je ne mens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas un de ses plans diaboliques pour te faire tomber sous le joug de Voldemort… ? C'est un fils de mangemort ! DE MANGEMORT !

- Ginny…

- Non, écoute-moi Hermione, et sois logique cinq secondes. Il nous HAIT. Il nous méprise, nous insulte, nous dénonce. C'est une pourriture finie depuis la rentrée de la première année…

- Tu n'étais même pas encore à Poudlard, fit remarquer calmement Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet : je te rappelle que son dément de père a failli me faire tuer par Tom Jédusor en personne ! Super entrée en matière ! Je disais donc : il nous hait ! Et toi, uniquement parce qu'il t'a offert de collier sans mauvais sort pour te pourrir le cerveau, tu te dis qu'il est devenu gentil ? Et s'il avait tout prévu ? S'il t'avait offert le pendentif pour te faire croire qu'il a changé ?! Si tout faisait partie de son plan ?

- Ginny… C'est un abominable enfoiré, mais ce n'est pas un sociopathe non plus.

_Enfin quoique. _

Ginny semblait effarée.

- Merlin, mais c'est TOI la personne raisonnable dans cette pièce, pas moi !

Pourquoi tout le monde lui disait toujours qu'elle était raisonnable ? Non pas qu'elle considérait cela comme un défaut, mais ce mot avait une consonance sérieuse se rapprochant bien trop de la frigidité à son gout.

- Ginny. Je prends mon temps pour y réfléchir, je ne suis pas en train de te psalmodier des chants d'amour, ni ne lui ai fait de demande en mariage, alors calme-toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te plait chez lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver de si génial ?

Et ça, c'était une excellente question.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je me sens bien en sa présence, qu'il me manque souvent quand il n'est pas là… C'est tout… Ce genre de petites choses nouvelles qui, j'en sais rien… T'indiquent un peu vers qui se tourne ta préférence.

Apparemment, la Weasley avait bien du mal à assimiler que Drago Malefoy puisse manquer à qui que ce soit. Elle avait posé sa main droite sur son front, en signe de désespoir complet, et son autre paume se tenait contre sa hanche, dans une posture de désapprobation plus que visible.

- Il t'a retourné le cerveau, ma parole, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione soupira.

- Voilà aussi pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps pour vous dire la vérité. Tu crois que je n'ai pas été choquée, moi aussi ? Tout ça, c'est vraiment loin d'être évident pour moi… Je veux dire, imagine : que quelqu'un que j'ai eu tant l'habitude de haïr me plaise subitement…

- Subitement, tu dis ? Et si malgré tout il t'avait bien fait boire un philtre ou jeté un sort ?

La Gryffondor fit un signe de dénégation.

- Je ne pense pas : la sensation aurait été bien moins subtile. Ce genre de magie réduit le désamour entièrement et efface les doutes. Je ne suis pas du tout dans cette situation. La preuve en est : je ne lui ai jamais fait de folle déclaration d'amour, il ne sait toujours pas que je suis au courant pour le pendentif. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se rende compte que parfois, ses regards trop insistants et ses comportements avec moi indiquent qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi. Si lui-même ignore ses sentiments… Et tout ça, je le tais. Donc…

Ginny sembla s'apaiser légèrement et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Par contre…, commença Hermione.

La rousse l'incita à continuer d'un bref coup d'œil.

- Promets-moi que tu le garderas pour toi, comme tout ce qui se sera dit ici, d'ailleurs…

- Je te le promets, assura sincèrement Ginny.

- A plusieurs reprises, déjà… Nous… Nous nous sommes embrassés.

Il valait mieux commencer par le plus léger. Hermione sut qu'elle avait eu raison de procéder par étapes lorsqu'elle vit une fois de plus Ginny changer d'expression : cette fois-ci, _tout_ son visage vira au cramoisi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… ?, s'enquit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Si.

- De son initiative ?

- Les trois quarts du temps.

- Et tu… tu réponds ? Tu participes ?!

- Pas toujours, mais bien souvent, oui.

- Je n'y crois pas…, souffla Ginny, perdue au possible.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Hermione scrutait le visage de Ginny, y cherchant la moindre trace de jugement. Mais il n'y en eut pas, et sincèrement, cela la surprit. Même si Ginny l'aimait tendrement -et cette amitié était réciproque-, elle n'aurait pas cru que la rousse saurait se montrer si tolérante sur ce plan là. C'est pourquoi elle tomba des nues à ses propos suivants…

- Et il embrasse bien ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, la nervosité aidant. Ginny finit par la suivre, contaminée par sa comparse.

- C'est ça qui t'intéresse ? Pourquoi suis-je étonnée ?, ironisa Hermione.

- Si vous avez recommencé plusieurs fois, c'est que oui, n'est-ce pas ?, éluda Ginny.

La brune hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, le regard un peu fuyant et les pommettes légèrement roses.

- Il embrasse très bien.

- En même temps, je ne suis pas spécialement surprise…

Pourquoi Ginny était-elle soudainement moins agacée ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien.

- Peut-être as-tu raison…, finit par dire Ginny. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait embrassée si tu l'avais toujours « dégouté ».

Elle devait faire référence à l'insulte « sang-de-bourbe ». Insulte qu'il avait dorénavant complètement banni de son vocabulaire, consciemment ou non, et ce, depuis leur dispute à ce sujet. Hermione ne voulait pas s'avancer, mais sans doute ne l'avait-elle jamais vraiment dégouté. Elle l'écœurait par procuration : à cause de son père… Mais il le lui avait dit lui-même, lors de leur conversation sur le sang : il utilisait cette insulte avant tout car il savait que c'était celle qui lui faisait le plus mal, sans vraiment la penser pour autant.

- Et quand il le fait, il… Quand il t'embrasse, je veux dire... Comment il est ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas moi… tendre ? Doux ? Taquin ?

- Euh… Taquin, un peu… Mais… Je ne sais pas, il est surtout ferme, possessif. Passionné, même. Parfois il est plus calme mais généralement, il finit toujours par s'emporter…

Ginny la regardait avec les yeux ronds.

- Eh bah dis-donc. Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par « possessif » ?

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et se décida à lui raconter l'histoire avec Liam. Elle éluda presque tout, finalement, mettant sous silence le pari, la violence ponctuelle de Drago, l'ambomancie, les caresses trop aventureuses… La seule chose qu'elle confia, c'était ses réactions lorsqu'elle était avec Liam, par rapport au collier, les disputes entre les deux garçons, leur rixe qui avait fini en blessures réelles… et Oksana.  
Sur le coup, Ginny sembla un peu mal à l'aise et Hermione ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda le pourquoi d'une telle réaction, Ginny rougit encore davantage. Elle était comme son frère : mentir était une tâche malaisée pour les Weasley, à part pour les jumeaux qui étaient de très grands spécialistes du genre.

- Peut-être ne devrais-je pas te le dire… Luna ne m'a pas dit de me taire, mais je pense que mon silence était implicite.

- Que lui a-t-elle fait encore ?, murmura Hermione, d'ores et déjà persuadée qu'Oksana avait causé du tort à la Serdaigle.

Ginny s'entêta à fuir son regard pendant quelques instants avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Elles sont ensemble.

C'était comme si on lui annonçait que la sorcellerie n'était qu'une vaste blague et qu'elle avait à recommencer tous les cours dès la sixième dans un collège moldu.

- Hein ?, fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire.

- Luna et Oksana sont ensemble. Elles_ sortent _ensemble.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang de bonsoir… ?

- Tu vois l'effet que ça fait ? Tu viens à peu près de me faire le même coup, lui signala Ginny d'un air entendu.

- Luna aime les filles ?, s'étonna Hermione.

- Pas spécialement : elle est juste tombée amoureuse d'Oksana en quatrième année et ça n'a jamais cessé. Je ne pense pas que Luna soit du genre à s'attacher à un genre particulier… Elle est un peu au-dessus de tout ça…

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, toujours choquée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Quel couple… !

- Mais Oksana… Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était vraiment garce avec elle ?, insista la brune.

- Si, si… Mais il s'avère que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air. Tout comme toi et l'autre siphonné du bocal, _apparemment_, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sûre. Franchement, où vous allez les pêcher, ces phénomènes ? A croire que vous êtes masochistes.

- Je te rappelle que tu as aimé pendant six ans le meilleur ami de ton frère, et ça, sans jamais le lui dire clairement. Vive la normalité.

Ginny sembla marmonner et bougonner, jusqu'à lui concéder qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

- Quelle année de dingue, finit par dire Ginny.

- Et elle n'est pas finie… A mon avis, on va avoir droit à d'autres surprises, encore.

- Tu vas le dire aux garçons ?

- T'es malade ? Et puis leur dire quoi ? Je ne sors pas avec Drago, après tout.

La rousse grimaça.

- Drago…, répéta-t-elle en faisant une grimace significative.

Hermione rit doucement face à sa réaction, la faisant sourire à son tour.

- Je n'avais pas exactement prévu de t'en parler comme ça, ce soir, de but en blanc… Mais finalement, je suis bien contente que cela se soit passé comme ça. Je suis soulagée d'un poids…, souffla Hermione, réellement apaisée de s'être confiée, même s'il ne s'agissait que de confidences partielles.

- Et je suis contente aussi d'avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire : vos regards commençaient très sérieusement à me rendre folle.

- Nos regards ?

- Vous vous regardez _tout-le-temps_ !, cingla Ginny, comme exaspérée. C'est _super_ bizarre !

Hermione pouffa de rire : se regardaient-ils tant que ça ? La rousse devait probablement exagérer mais c'était tout de même comique.

La conversation des deux jeunes filles emboita sur les Serpentards de cette année et de fil en aiguille, elles en arrivèrent à parler des nouvelles dreadlocks de Savannah Glowers, une Poufsouffle de la promotion de Ginny. Bref, leurs discussions furent un peu digressives… Quand l'heure du couvre-feu arriva, Hermione raccompagna Ginny jusqu'en salle commune Gryffondor, en profitant pour faire sa ronde par la même occasion.

Lorsqu'elle la quitta et qu'elle rebroussa chemin, sa tête était pleine de nouvelles informations… Et sa gorge sèche. Elle descendit aux cuisines et se servit un verre d'eau, puis un autre. Le temps de remonter, elle avait dépassé sa ronde d'une bonne heure. Quand elle pénétra dans les appartements des préfets, ses yeux tombèrent presque immédiatement sur Drago. Il semblait endormi sur le canapé. Enfin, en tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer avec certitude étant donné qu'il y avait un livre entrouvert lui recouvrant le visage. Elle s'avança tout de même vers lui, uniquement pour se rendre dans sa chambre, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait une plume dans la main. Bientôt, cette dernière viendrait inonder sa chemise d'encre si sa main se délassait davantage… Ni une, ni deux, Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui ôta délicatement la plume des doigts, la reposant tout doucement sur la table basse. Les yeux fixés sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la main de Drago attraper son autre poignet avec fermeté, la précipitant sur lui.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle était à moitié à califourchon sur lui et il avait glissé ses bras dans le bas de son dos pour la maintenir contre son torse. Le livre était étalé par terre, spectacle lui arrachant véritablement le cœur. Il vit son regard et arbora un rictus insupportable de moquerie.

- Ne t'avise pas de le ramasser.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- _C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?_

Remarque de couple. Elle essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, mais elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ne rien faire : le résultat aurait été le même.

- Ne sois pas bête, dit-elle avec la fermeté qu'un parent aurait envers un enfant.

- Je ne suis pas bête, répliqua-t-il simplement. T'étais avec mini-belette ?

- Mini-belette ?

- La sœur de la belette.

- Ah, Ginny. Oui. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas, je fais ce que je veux !

- Oui, comme moi…, attesta-t-il avec un sourire d'autant plus grand en laissant glisser sa main droite sur sa chute de reins.

- Comme c'est pratique, siffla-t-elle en la remontant tout en le fusillant du regard.

Drago laissa son sourire se réduire un peu, le transformant en rictus proprement machiavélique.

- Alors comme ça on jette des _Assurdiato_ pour ne pas que j'entende les discussions entre filles… ?

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as…

- Non, je n'ai pas écouté, assura-t-il. Mais j'espère que tu as su mettre en avant mes nombreuses qualités.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te fait croire qu'on a parlé de toi ?, rétorqua Hermione, toujours un peu fébrile.

- L'_Assurdiato_, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac, l'œil malicieux.

- Cela signifie juste que nous ne voulions pas que tu écoutes, ça ne signifie pas que nous parlions de t…

- Silence, Granger, l'interrompit-il en lui assénant du même coup une petite claque sur le postérieur.

Elle voulut protester mais il avait déjà investi sa bouche. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'avait plaquée sur le canapé. Jamais. _Jamais_ il ne pouvait supporter qu'elle soit au-dessus. Il _devait_ avoir le contrôle. Quel foutu gamin capricieux.

Hermione sépara leurs lèvres.

- Stop ! Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, je te signale, l'éloigna-t-elle en s'aidant également de ses paumes.

- En colère contre moi à propos de quoi ?, s'enquit-il, déjà ennuyé par cette discussion.

- Non mais franchement ! Tu fais n'importe quoi depuis la dernière fois... Et tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas répondu et…

- Oh, on s'en tape, Granger… !

Il attrapa ses poignets avec aisance, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui, et les glissa autour de sa propre nuque, collant à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Cela ne l'incita pas le moins du monde à se taire et elle commença à mouvoir ses lèvres pour parler, bien qu'il lui rende la tâche fortement difficile. Il finit par s'arrêter à nouveau : au moins, elle n'avait pas retiré ses bras de sa nuque, c'était très bon signe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

- Est-ce que pour toi c'est un jeu ?

_Et c'est reparti._

Ne pouvait-elle pas penser à autre chose qu'à ça ? Il s'éloigna d'elle, se délestant tout seul de son étreinte. C'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça : Hermione en fut mal à l'aise.

- Drago…, plaida-t-elle pour le retenir.

Il s'était simplement arrêté, sans se retourner vers elle. Mais dans la tête de Drago, c'était le fouillis le plus complet. Sa voix avait retourné tous ses neurones, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- Il te suffit de me dire oui ou non… S'il-te-plait. Je dois savoir si je dois te prendre au sérieux ou non, tu comprends ?

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna, piqué.

- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire exactement ? Que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux pour l'instant ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, contra-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu veux que je te réponde ?! Pourquoi ressens-tu constamment le besoin de m'attaquer dans mon égo ? Franchement, ça commence très sérieusement à me casser les…

- Quoi ?!, s'insurgea-t-elle soudain. Mais d'où est-ce que ça sort ça ? Non mais on croit RÊVER ! C'est moi qui prends constamment sur moi ! Toi, tu es bien trop fier pour songer à t'excuser, car oui, je te rappelle que tu ne l'as toujours pas fait ! Et à côté de ça, allons-y que je la plaque contre un mur, que je la caresse, que je l'embrasse fiévreusement… Non mais c'est toi qui te fiches de ma poire, pas moi ! N'inverse pas les rôles !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te DISE ?

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses vraiment !, hurla-t-elle.

Ils n'y arriveraient jamais. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils avaient cette foutue discussion. Vainement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Une déclaration d'amour enflammée ?! Que je me mette à genoux, que je chiale et que je te demande de m'excuser ? Et après quoi ? On part à notre lune de miel dans la voiture des Weasley ?

Soufflée, Hermione ne sut même pas quoi lui répondre.

- Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes !

- Je sais que tu me caches des choses !, dit-elle d'une voix limpide.

- Hein ?, s'exclama-t-il, Mais putain, mais sois claire, toi aussi !

- Tu me caches des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, tu crois que tu me les caches !

- Mais ma parole, Granger, t'as fumé de l'Herbivette d'Irlande, ou quoi ?, s'insurgea-t-il avec perfidie.

- Ah, tu ne me caches rien ?

- Non…, mentit-il avec le talent du diable.

Bon sang, mais il savait bien mentir le bougre. Il savait _vraiment_ bien mentir : quand elle songeait à toutes ces choses qu'elle devait ignorer et qu'il devait parvenir à lui dissimuler avec la plus grande des aisances. Cela semblait presque naturel chez lui. C'était _effrayant._

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me mentes comme ça, aussi effrontément, lança Hermione en quittant le canapé, bien décidée à clore cette discussion.

Comme persuadé de son propre mensonge, Drago arbora une mine exaspérée au possible.

- Je te le promets, dit-il sans vraiment la regarder.

Non mais il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Quelle ringardise. Il n'était pas ce genre de gars là. Sous le coup d'une rage sans nom, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de griller son ultime cartouche et de lui asséner d'une voix froide :

- Il me semble que tu oublies _le pendentif de Noël. _

Le sang de Drago se glaça littéralement dans ses veines et il crut pendant un instant que ses jambes allaient articuler un mouvement de recul. Comment _diable_ savait-elle cela ?  
Était-ce la vieille de Pré-au-Lard qui l'avait trahi ? Bon sang mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas contacté directement la tenancière d'Édimbourg pour la menacer ?!

_Putain de merde. _

- Comment… ?, commença-t-il, les yeux en pleine tempête.

- Peu importe !, éluda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, le cœur explosant entre ses côtes. Tu fais le fier, tu fais l'intouchable mais il y a bien une raison pour que tu me harcèles sans cesse, pour que tu t'amuses à ruiner ma vie amoureuse ! Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tu m'insultes quand je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux ou quand j'essaie de m'éloigner ! Il y a bien une raison pour que tu aimes quand je me rapproche de toi… ! Admets-le au lieu de me mentir délibérément !

Le cœur du Serpentard faisait des bonds de cabri dans sa poitrine : il ne s'était jamais senti aussi _impuissant_ de toute sa vie. Ses révélations étaient si transparentes de vérité qu'aucune idée de réponse ne lui parvenait.  
C'était comme si son cerveau n'était plus irrigué.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à donner un nom à cette obsession car je suis à peu près sûre que tu ne la comprends pas toi-même, mais sache que j'en ai plus qu'assez de faire les frais de tes caprices et de tes machinations !

Elle esquissa un mouvement brusque sur la droite, bien décidée à laisser cet abruti réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles, mais une poigne forte la retint avant qu'elle ne puisse parachever son dessein.

- Attends, murmura-t-il.

Elle savait tout, il était complètement inutile de continuer à prétendre l'inverse. Plus fou encore, malgré le venin qu'elle venait de distiller dans son discours, il y avait trouvé des preuves irréfutables qu'il ne lui était pas complètement indifférent. Il savait déjà qu'elle l'avait désiré à des instants, mais jamais il ne s'était véritablement imaginé qu'elle ait pu nourrir à son égard des sentiments au-delà d'une simple envie physique.  
Le fait qu'elle porte délibérément son pendentif –car il n'était pas aveugle et l'avait vu balloter sous le col de sa chemise- tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de son œuvre suffisait à confirmer ce constat, faisant presque trembler ses mains d'adrénaline.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et rencontra à nouveau son regard. Il y lut une certaine surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre, sur la défensive.

- C'est vrai. Je veux dire, t'as raison. Il y a bien une raison…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mal-assuré. C'était la première fois qu'il reconnaissait qu'il avait tort, et il était encore plus surprenant qu'il admette explicitement que c'était elle qui avait raison.

- Tu me détraques complètement, Granger… sérieusement…, souffla-t-il en resserrant son emprise déjà bien forte sur son poignet.

Elle sentait le sang fuir ses doigts, les rendant glacés. Il s'agrippait à elle avec une intensité proche de la violence : peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait énormément de mal à dire ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- … Arrête d'approcher d'autres hommes. Reste avec moi, exigea-t-il soudain.

Il lui avait déjà dit à peu près la même chose : c'est là que s'éclaira un dialogue qu'ils avaient eu auparavant.

_«[…] - **Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as fait un pacte. Tu dois le respecter**, débita-t-il comme un robot._

_- Je sais._

_**- Je n'arrêterai pas.**_

_- Je sais._

_- **Non, tu ne sais rien**, asséna-t-il soudain, la voix toujours très sereine. **Tu crois tout savoir mais tu ne sais rien du tout. La vérité t'échappe.**_

_- Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu fais allusion. Il n'y a aucun mensonge ici. Seulement une vérité que nous connaissons tous les deux fort bien. Tu me hais pour des raisons bornées et intolérantes et je te méprise pour ça. Comme tu ne supportes pas d'être méprisé, tu tentes ridiculement de te venger en me torturant de toutes les manières possibles. C'est le plan immature qu'a imaginé ton esprit tordu et déséquilibré._

_- **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles**, persévéra-t-il sans rebondir sur le moindre des mots délibérément provocants qu'elle venait de prononcer._

_- Alors explique-moi._

_- **Je n'en ai pas envie. Il faut juste que tu saches que je n'arrêterais pas. Pas maintenant. Tu vas perdre, Granger. Et je me fous des conséquences.**_

_- C'est juste ça, ce que je suis censée ignorer ? A quel point tu as envie de gagner pour achever de m'humilier de la plus complète des manières ?_

_**- Tu ne comprends rien.**_

_- Tu expliques très mal. […] Je ne me laisserais plus faire, Malefoy. Si tu me touches, je me battrais, je n'hésiterais plus à te tuer. Tout le reste m'indiffère, tu m'as déjà tout pris._

_**- Ferme les yeux.** »_

C'était après qu'il se soit battu avec Liam. Elle s'en souvenait comme s'il s'agissait d'hier car c'était surement là qu'avait commencé à changer leur relation.  
Il lui avait caressé la bouche, puis l'avait déshabillée avec une tendresse à laquelle elle n'était pas le moins du monde familière de sa part. Et là, il l'avait enlacée, l'avait frôlée de ses mains possessives, avait empoigné sa poitrine. Ils s'étaient embrassés.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait participé activement à cette étreinte.  
Le cœur d'Hermione violentait présentement sa poitrine.

_« - **Tu as compris… ?**_

_- Non._

_- **En tout cas, n'approche plus d'autres hommes. Parce que je te ferais encore du mal.**_

_- Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal… »_

C'était là que tout avait changé.

- … S'il-te-plait.

Une formule de politesse, murmurée après un ordre ? Il n'était définitivement plus le même, c'était incroyable.

Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer : des frissons incontrôlables parcouraient son échine, faisant presque flageoler ses jambes. Sa colère s'était évanouie comme elle était venue et il ne restait plus que leur regard.

Ils ne se laissèrent bientôt plus le temps d'investir davantage de paroles dans ce moment si étrange. Hermione se rapprocha brusquement de lui et attrapa sa nuque, collant ses lèvres aux siennes.  
C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait preuve d'autant d'initiative. Complètement déboussolé au premier abord, Drago laissa à son tour ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle était en train de l'embrasser ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas en profiter… !  
Cela ne pouvait pas être _mal_. Il était impossible de considérer ce baiser comme quelque chose de _nocif_, de _nuisible_. _Non_.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son visage fin, l'attrapant en coupe pour approfondir le contact de leurs bouches. Ils entrouvrirent les lèvres à la même seconde, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer avec tumulte. La sienne était fine, petite, chaude et douce : elle enlaçait la sienne avec la ferveur la plus pure, caressant la moindre des parcelles de sa compagne avec une passion folle.

Les mains d'Hermione vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure flavescente du Serpentard, s'agrippant à sa nuque, à sa mâchoire… Le baiser devint bientôt incontrôlable et ils ne purent rester sur place. Il avança, la faisant reculer, buter sauvagement contre le canapé, puis le fauteuil. Ils contournèrent ces obstacles sans même ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la plaquer contre la tranche de la table, la pliant sous son corps jusqu'à sentir son torse rencontrer sa poitrine. Elle tremblait, se soulevait, erratique comme jamais. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait presque sous le coup de l'émotion et il vint la mordiller, comme pour lui faire part de son propre désir de poursuivre la danse démente qu'ils avaient entamée.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, laissant un gémissement presque désespéré emplir leurs bouches auquel il répondit par un murmure sourd. Ses mains glissèrent de sa gorge jusqu'à ses épaules en en faisant urgemment le tour, à lui en faire réaliser qu'il existait autre chose que ce contact délicieux qui lui étreignait les lèvres… Ses doigts passèrent sous l'encolure de son chandail, l'abaissant sur ses épaules en déchirant presque l'étoffe pour sentir sa peau contre la pulpe de ses phalanges.

Elle répondit à cette emprise par le resserrement de la sienne sur son cou. Encouragé, il vint à la rencontre des boutons de son haut et les défit prestement, maladroitement. Ses doigts glissèrent jusque dans son dos et défirent précipitamment l'attache de son sous-vêtement, jusqu'à libérer sa jeune poitrine haletante.

Ses mains, glacées par l'adrénaline qui brutalisait chacune des cellules de son corps, s'enquirent aussitôt de ses seins, les possédant pleinement pour les rendre siens. Les ongles d'Hermione se plantèrent dans ses propres avant-bras qu'elle finit par décroiser pour laisser ses mains parcourir les épaules saillantes de Drago.

Ses paumes frôlèrent ses omoplates avant de venir empoigner le tissu fin de sa chemise, s'y agrippant pour s'accrocher davantage à lui. Leurs langues se caressaient toujours fiévreusement et leurs fronts s'effleuraient, laissant leur peau nue et moite gouter à leur chaleur mutuelle. Les mains de Drago passaient sur ses flancs, empoignaient ses hanches pour les relâcher par la suite, venant s'attarder sur son dos fin à présent débarrassé du moindre vêtement. Il la découvrait toujours plus, réveillant des parties de son corps complètement engourdies, comme mortes avant son contact. Elle voulut lui faire éprouver cette sensation à son tour et laissa ses doigts venir défaire les boutons de sa chemise au tissu si fin. Les uns après les autres, ils sautèrent sous ses gestes malhabiles et ses paumes purent enfin dévaler les vallées de son buste masculin. Dès qu'il sentit ses mains fines sur son torse, ses pectoraux se crispèrent sous le coup d'un frisson terrible et il approfondit encore le baiser, si cela était toujours possible. D'un coup d'épaule, il se libéra de sa chemise et la jeta plus loin, presque désespéré d'avoir laissé sa main quitter son corps sylphide. Il y revint aussitôt, brusquement, et imposa son étreinte encore plus forte sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Aussi possessif qu'il l'était, il passa ses avant-bras nus dans le creux de son dos, faisant s'heurter ses seins et son torse avec une violence sans précédent.

Leurs lèvres se lâchèrent à cet à-coup et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent simultanément pour se rencontrer. Une intensité presque agressive s'échangea par le biais de leur regard : il régnait dans les yeux de chacun un tumulte impétueux, une fougue indescriptible et une sorte de soif qu'ils devinèrent aussitôt inextinguible. Leurs prunelles se quittèrent pour laisser leurs bouches se rencontrer une nouvelle fois, affamées et insatiables l'une de l'autre.

Elle accrocha ses cuisses autour de sa taille dans un réflexe instinctif presque effrayant et il la souleva aussitôt, renversant une chaise. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, dévorant ses lèvres à s'en faire mal. A reculons, il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche : celle d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, un nouvel assaut de son parfum envahit ses narines et il redoubla l'ardeur de son baiser. Aveugle, il n'avait plus qu'un vague souvenir d'où se trouvait le lit et ses jambes y butèrent brusquement. Son dos heurta le matelas et elle tomba à nouveau contre lui, aussi déchainée que les pensées qui éclataient en feu d'artifice dans sa tête, répandant dans ses membres une chaleur incendiaire.

Les mains de Drago passèrent aussitôt de ses hanches à ses fesses qu'il agrippa d'une poigne des plus possessives, remontant la jupe sur ses reins sans plus de scrupules. Elle sentit très perceptiblement ses doigts se planter dans sa chair et un feu dévastateur acheva d'envahir son bas-ventre. Aussitôt, ses propres mains descendirent le long de ses abdominaux jusqu'à trouver la boucle de sa ceinture, qu'elle défit du mieux qu'elle le put. Un gémissement rauque, plein d'anticipation, égrena un frisson furieux le long de son échine nue.

Les mains pressées de Drago firent alors glisser sa jupe sur ses chevilles, la faisant disparaitre en bas du lit avant de revenir se fourrer dans ses cheveux pour la presser contre lui alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'une manière infime, toujours en pleine lutte contre son pantalon. Leurs bouches se quittèrent une nouvelle fois, mais il vint immédiatement dévorer sa gorge de baisers brûlants tandis que les lèvres d'Hermione se perdaient au niveau de son oreille, y répandant les sons les plus délicieux qui soient. Elle arriva enfin à venir à bout de la ceinture et la fit rouler avec célérité sous le Serpentard, brûlant presque sa peau d'albâtre. Il se redressa un peu pour lui permettre d'arriver à ses fins et la ceinture atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent aussitôt son pantalon alors qu'elle gémissait toujours plus fort dans sa nuque. Il planta ses dents à la naissance de sa poitrine, agrippant sa mâchoire à ce morceau de peau si doux et si savoureux. Entre ses dents, sa langue vint laper sa chair et il finit par coller sa bouche contre son sein, l'aspirant pour y laisser une trace qu'il espérait presque indélébile.

Elle poussa une plainte plus forte que les autres, décuplant le désir du Serpentard qui la retourna pour la plaquer à son tour contre le sommier. A califourchon sur son corps presque entièrement nu, il laissa ses yeux dévaler le long de ses courbes alors qu'elle crispait ses paumes sur les draps, en proie à une concupiscence à la limite du supportable. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, et la bouche entrouverte : ses paupières tremblaient et plus elle gémissait, plus son front se plissait en traits de douleur.

Un sourire investit les lèvres du Serpentard sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et il vint enfouir sa bouche dans son cou, le parsemant de nouveaux baisers bien plus doux.

- _Drago_…

Elle avait interrompu ses gémissements pour prononcer son prénom de la manière la plus délectable à ses oreilles. Jamais il n'avait entendu une langue rouler son prénom d'une voix aussi chaude. Cela acheva de pétrifier une certaine partie de son anatomie, déjà bien au supplice.

Hermione planta ses doigts dans ses hanches et fit glisser son pantalon en bas de ses cuisses, laissant apparaitre le sous-vêtement apparemment très étroit du jeune-homme. Couvrant toujours sa poitrine de baisers, il répondit à cet appel en glissant ses phalanges sous le maigre tissu aux reins de la Gryffondor, faisant rouler la fine étoffe le long de ses cuisses pour l'en débarrasser… Sa langue passa entre ses lèvres, laissant une trainée brûlante de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril, alimentant l'incendie terrible qui lui consumait déjà le corps. Elle était nue, elle le sentait : il n'y avait plus qu'une barrière à leur entière nudité et leurs corps pourraient se confronter de la plus pure des manières. C'est cette idée à l'esprit qu'elle agrippa le sous-vêtement du jeune-homme et qu'elle le fit disparaitre à son tour. Sa manœuvre, elle le sentit, libéra son membre tumescent qui vint heurter son ventre, lui procurant un frémissement diabolique.

Drago descendit le long de son corps et elle sentit ses paumes dévaler ses cuisses pour venir empoigner ses genoux, qu'il écarta précautionneusement. Elle sentit alors l'air frais investir les contours de son bas-ventre et frissonna à s'en arc-bouter : le long de sa féminité, une moiteur démentielle serpentait à l'en rendre folle. La langue de Drago quitta son nombril pour venir s'aventurer toujours plus bas et lorsqu'il atteint son entrecuisse, elle crut tout simplement qu'elle allait défaillir. Son organe buccal, aussi bouillant qu'un fer chaud se mit brusquement à escalader son intimité avec la ferveur du diable. Inassouvissable, inapaisable, sa langue flattait les traits de son antre brûlante et elle poussa un cri terrible lorsqu'elle l'y sentit s'y introduire furtivement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps à les en déchirer. Un spasme fou la traversa, rendant plus difficile que jamais la respiration déjà bien bancale qui secouait sa poitrine. Son cœur battait le sang jusqu'au creux même de son aine et son nombril se soulevait, anticipant presque la pénétration qu'il réitéra. Elle gémit à nouveau, lointaine.

Il y eut un rire moqueur tandis qu'elle s'arquait une seconde fois contre le matelas, et elle arbora alors un sourire de félicité à son tour, étouffant un rire tout à fait enchanteur.

Drago ne put résister et remonta aussitôt à sa bouche pour faire rencontrer leurs lèvres. Ses dernières s'épousèrent aussitôt, leur faisant prendre conscience que leur absence respective avait été une douce torture. Hermione griffa ses pectoraux, et laissa glisser ses ongles jusqu'à ses abdominaux, répandant des frémissements incontrôlables à chaque endroit qu'elle abandonnait. Sa main vint timidement s'enquérir de l'organe étranger, dur comme du bois, qu'elle sentait contre son ventre. Il émit un gémissement rauque charmant au moment où sa petite main se refermait sur son membre palpitant. Tout en langueur, elle commença à osciller le poignet, percevant entre ses doigts le pouvoir non négligeable qu'elle avait sur lui à cet instant. Leurs fronts se collèrent tandis qu'il gémissait toujours plus suavement, laissant son souffle chaud percuter son visage à chaque expiration lascive.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle le détaillait, comme fascinée par ce qu'elle suscitait chez lui. C'est là qu'il prit totalement conscience de son innocence la plus entière : cette pensée l'enivra encore davantage. Candide, elle esquissa un sourire empli de tendresse et il en arbora un à son tour avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front. Geste qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

Lentement, il s'éloigna d'elle et écarta une nouvelle fois ses cuisses avec la plus grande des précautions. Doucement, il vint porter son membre à l'entrée de sa féminité. Il la sentit se crisper presque immédiatement. Toujours très calme, il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et vint embrasser sa bouche, ses joues, son nez avec une grande délicatesse. Peu à peu, son corps se détendit sous le sien et elle vint entourer sa nuque de ses bras, comme au tout début de leur étreinte. Il sentait dans cette emprise une peur indéniable mais également une grande confiance. Rassuré qu'elle le soit elle-même, il amena à nouveau sa chair tumescente aux portes de son intimité brûlante. Elle serra davantage ses bras autour de lui tandis qu'il caressait les lèvres de son bas-ventre de son organe frémissant : il anticipait presque douloureusement l'entrée en elle et il sentait que cela commençait à être son cas également.

Lorsqu'elle gémit à son oreille, il sentit que c'était le moment. Alors, il entra en elle, d'un coup presque sec. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moyen le plus doux, mais c'était le plus efficace pour rompre en un seul à-coup la barrière qui s'interposait à l'intérieur de son ventre. Hermione essuya une violente vague de douleur qui ne diminua que peu lorsqu'il se retira. Drago, lui, était au nirvana le plus céleste. D'un regard, il s'assura qu'elle était en mesure de l'accueillir une nouvelle fois, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que ce soit le cas. Elle hocha la tête en serrant la mâchoire et il réitéra la pénétration. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et accusa le coup silencieusement. Cela faisait un tout petit peu moins mal, mais ce n'était toujours pas agréable. Drago passa cette-fois ci davantage de temps en elle afin qu'elle puisse s'habituer pleinement à sa présence. Il se retira une nouvelle fois par la suite, le souffle complètement erratique et les battements de son cœur désordonnés au possible. C'était délirant.

- Ça va ?, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Elle ne se risqua pas à prononcer le moindre mot et préféra acquiescer de la tête, sans entrouvrir ses prunelles à un seul instant.

- Ouvre les yeux, Hermione.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle resta pétrifiée sans pour autant s'exécuter.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il presque, la voix ferme sans être agressive.

Cette fois-ci, elle choisit de répondre à son attente et entrouvrit les paupières. Il la dévorait du regard, les cheveux complètement en bataille, les pommettes rouges. Elle ne put que continuer à le contempler, presque fascinée par son visage et son regard transperçant.

Il entra une nouvelle fois en elle, cette fois par surprise. Ses muscles se crispèrent autour de l'intrus dans son bas-ventre et pour la première fois, elle sentit l'étincelle du plaisir qu'il lui procurait par cet acte.

Malgré la satisfaction infâme qui l'incitait à fermer les yeux, il se fit violence et soutint son regard tout en commençant à articuler des mouvements lents du bassin.

Une sorte de chaleur supplémentaire vint s'additionner à celle qu'elle sentait au fond de son ventre : une sorte de boule d'électricité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant et qui grossissait à mesure qu'il mouvait ses reins. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit presque instinctivement pour laisser passer des expirations de plus en plus rauques et là, sa gorge se mit à libérer des gémissements complètement incontrôlables. Il cligna les yeux, plus très sûr de pouvoir tenir davantage sans jouir immédiatement. Et cette idée se confirma lorsqu'elle commença à mouvoir ses hanches contre lui : il ferma les yeux, complètement dominé par l'orage brusque que formaient leurs deux ventres. Elle put alors voir à quel point ses mouvements lui donnaient du plaisir et combien ce dernier transparaissait sur ses traits, lui traçant une mine douloureuse qui lui avait été complètement étrangère jusqu'à cet instant.

- Putain, Hermione…, gémit-il avant de venir agripper sa main à la tête de lit.

Mais elle ne put même pas lui répondre, bien trop lointaine pour cela. Leurs mouvements se pressèrent, heurtant leurs entrejambes dans des à-coups de plus en plus vifs, de plus en plus brusques. Il lui semblait qu'il régnait un tintamarre incroyable dans la pièce alors que cette dernière n'était emplie que de leurs gémissements respectifs. Bientôt, une tempête furieuse balaya son bas-ventre, contractant le moindre de ses muscles autour de la hampe bouillante qui envahissait son intimité et elle vit soudainement trouble : des éclairs envahirent sa vision, avant qu'elle n'entrave involontairement cette dernière par ses paupières, balançant sa tête en arrière. Ce fut comme un festival de couleurs dans le noir habituel de ses yeux clos et comme une foule de sons à ses oreilles et à ce summum, l'explosion arriva. Il poussa un gémissement rauque alors qu'elle l'imitait dans les aigus et il se déversa en elle alors qu'elle atteignait le ciel.

Il vint bientôt s'écrouler sur elle, reposant son torse sur ses avant-bras tremblants. Leurs fronts se collèrent aussitôt tandis qu'ils reprenaient tant bien que mal leur respiration. Lorsque cette dernière s'avéra plus aisée, leurs bouches se rejoignirent aussitôt dans un ballet passionné. Elle délaça un peu ses bras autour de sa nuque avec la plus grande difficulté : elle avait tellement serré qu'elle en avait presque mal.

Il passa son bras sous sa poitrine pour la presser sur son torse, et ses doigts se perdirent sur son ventre qu'ils se mirent à caresser. Tout était très embrumé tant il sentait encore les vagues de plaisir parcourir son corps. Une chose était sûre, il n'avait jamais connu une pareille satisfaction. C'était même au-delà de la simple satisfaction ou même du contentement. Non, c'était une intense plénitude.

- Tu me rends barge, lâcha Drago sans pouvoir s'en retenir davantage.

C'est à son silence et à son souffle régulier qu'il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il osa porter son regard sur son visage et ce qu'il y vit accéléra les battements de son cœur, répandant en lui une adrénaline formidable jusqu'à sentir un frisson fou parcourir ses membres.

Ses traits étaient empris d'une félicité sans borne et pour la première fois, il lui vit un sourire dont il avait la certitude d'être l'unique détenteur.


	21. Chapitre XIX

**Ceux qui n'aiment pas les "envies" sexuelles détesteront ce chapitre. Ceux qui n'aiment pas l'envie de _baise_ non plus, ni l'amour qui s'impose en évidence entre les mains de l'autre. Il n'y aura aucun faux-semblant, et cet avertissement suffira j'espère à tarir les "Hermione est niaise" - Je le SAIS, c'est VOULU. Bref, si, _ça peut se passer comme ça_.  
N'importe qui peut perdre la tête. N'importe qui. Et les premiers heures qui suivent l'étreinte, en compagnie d'un être aimé, sont uniques pour tout le monde. Personne n'est vraiment en droit d'émettre de jugements sur une intimité qui n'appartient qu'à l'imagination. **

**RAR :**

**LittleRock14 : **LOL, il faut dire que je ne laissais pas grande place au suspens :p Je suis ravie que tu considères ce chapitre comme l'un de tes préférés ! J'avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite, tout de suite ! :p

**CInd3rella :** Ah, je vais laisser le chapitre répondre à toutes des suppositions :p Et oui, je suis d'accord, le « tu me rends barge » de Drago vaut de l'or dans sa bouche. Merci pour cette belle review ! Bises !

**Pepette :** Ah, non, c'est sûr : ils ne font pas semblant. Et oui, tu as raison, l'attente et la frustration doivent y être pour beaucoup ! Ginny est une perle :) Merci pour la review !

**audrey :** Effectivement tu choisis le bon moment pour revenir, hahaha :p Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review !

**Syoco :** Woh, et bien… de rien, de rien, de rien. Et puis merci, merci, merci pour la review aussi :p

**Dion : **Hahahaha, c'est mon but ultime, tous vous rendre « barges » ! Ah, les cours de philo, le meilleur endroit du monde pour lire des fanfictions, nous sommes bien d'accord !

* * *

What is that sound...  
Ringing in my ears ?  
The strangest sound...  
I've heard for years and years.  
The sound of two hearts,  
Beating side by side.  
The sound of one love,  
That neither one can hide.

_What is that sound...  
Running round my head ?  
Funny, I thought...  
That part was long since dead.  
But now there's new life,  
Coursing through my veins.  
Because there's someone,  
Who'll make it beat again._

_What Sound_ – Lamb

* * *

**Et ne vous habituez pas trop à la bulle : elle éclate toujours. La réalité n'est jamais bien loin et vous rattrape, irrémédiablement.  
**

**C**hapitre **XIX**

Il y avait comme une épaisse brume. Dans sa tête, des murmures tourbillonnaient, dévalant en cascade jusqu'à se taire dans un chuchotis sourd. Peu à peu, une sensibilité étrange reprenait ses droits sur ses membres, faisant peser leur engourdissement contre leurs nerfs. Elle retrouva la sensation de ses épaules, de ses bras, de ses jambes. Une douleur prodigieuse se réveilla alors au creux de son ventre, ce qui acheva de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se redressa un peu. Elle était dans son lit, seule.

Les souvenirs de la veille entrèrent dans sa boîte crânienne en un orage violent. Il lui sembla alors que ses idées suivaient le rythme dérapant de son cœur : rapidement, un chaos sans nom s'imprima dans son crâne, battant jusque dans sa nuque en chaleur sonnante. Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy, et sa présente absence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose :_ il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. _

Hermione sentit la bile remonter dangereusement à ses lèvres, et des larmes vinrent embuer sa vue sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en retenir davantage.  
Et dire que c'était elle qui avait initié cette situation : cela la rendit subitement presque malade. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et des frémissements de dégout vinrent se répandre dans ses membres, faisant palpiter la honte jusqu'au creux même de son aine, rendant tout cet état bien ironique. Hermione prit une longue inspiration, essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de retenir les soubresauts de son estomac.

Pomfresh avait fait son cours d'éducation sexuelle en quatrième année et leur avait confié les adresses des médicomages londoniens ou lardois qui se chargeaient de la contraception féminine par pilule magique annuelle. C'était le seul plan sur lequel elle ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude, et encore que. Et si cette maudite pilule n'avait pas marché ? Cela se produisait parfois. Des exceptions certes, mais des cas réels tout de même… Hermione sentit sa cage thoracique se refermer sur elle-même : bientôt, elle aurait du mal à respirer si elle continuait d'infliger tangiblement à ses organes moteurs la culpabilité qui burinait sa tête.  
Il fallait avant tout se calmer, même si cette priorité, trahie par son corps, était évidemment hors de propos.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit calmement, laissant entrer un Drago à moitié habillé, la chemise ouverte sur un torse encore humide et les cheveux trempés qu'il frottait vigoureusement à l'aide d'une serviette. Il posa ses yeux sur Hermione et se figea, s'apercevant de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
Un tel visage ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : elle regrettait amèrement ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Cette pensée dévasta son corps d'un frisson innommable. Mais elle leva les yeux vers lui, ces derniers s'éclairant un peu à sa vue.

Ils voulaient engager la conversation mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire, et chacun était persuadé que l'autre gardait volontairement le silence. Drago s'approcha du lit en continuant nonchalamment à se sécher les cheveux d'une main. Quand il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, il sentit qu'elle s'était raidie à sa proximité. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle était nue sous le drap fin. Il ne préféra pas y songer plus longtemps, sentant très nettement que le contrôle pourrait lui échapper à tout moment.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?, finit-il par demander en laissant tomber la serviette sur le lit.

La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « _parce que je regrette _», mais ce n'était pas exactement vrai. La vérité, c'était surtout que se retrouver seule dans le lit lui avait arrachée une bouffée de panique vertigineuse. Le fait qu'il revienne, signifiant par là qu'il n'était qu'allé prendre sa douche, avait traversé son corps d'une adrénaline nouvelle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait penser, elle était heureuse qu'il soit à ses côtés.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, la mine impassible mais les yeux teints d'une intensité profonde.

- Tu as cru que j'étais parti, devina-t-il sans grande peine.

Le fait que son absence la mette dans un tel état le délecta proprement. C'était sans doute une partie sadique de lui qui ne disparaitrait pas de sitôt.

Elle acquiesça en détournant le regard, essuyant ses larmes d'une main furtive. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper à la vision de sa fragilité. Ses yeux balayèrent l'étoffe blanche avec une sorte d'avidité impossible à maîtriser. Son corps bougea tout seul et il se retrouva bientôt au-dessus d'elle.

Hermione reporta aussitôt son regard sur lui, incrédule quant à son comportement. Dans les yeux du Serpentard dansait le même désir possessif qu'elle y avait vu la veille. Le sang lui monta immédiatement aux joues. Lentement, Drago vint attraper le drap et tendit à le faire glisser le long de ses courbes. Prise dans un accès de pudeur, et ignorant le mantra martelé par son esprit quant au fait qu'il ne servait à rien de dissimuler aux yeux gris ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu, elle se retourna sur le matelas, lui exposant son dos.

Mais la stratégie n'était pas si brillante car elle ne pouvait plus voir précisément ce qu'il faisait. En effet, sa tête à présent tournée sur le côté au maximum, rendant presque son cou douloureux, ne lui offrait plus qu'une vision périphérique trouble. Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit sa main froide sur son omoplate droite. Ses doigts fermes glissèrent le long de son flanc jusqu'à passer sur sa croupe dans une caresse possessive.

- Drago…, l'interpella-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en retenir plus longtemps.

- Chut, coupa-t-il la sorcière avant de passer son bras sous son ventre, la ramenant contre lui d'un mouvement impérieux.

Il s'était assis en tailleur et la maintenait contre lui, ses avant-bras sous sa poitrine, collant son dos nu, chaud, contre son torse encore moite de la douche. Drago plongea son nez dans son cou et sa langue vint aussitôt jouer avec sa peau chaude, la faisant frémir. Il desserra son emprise une fois seulement qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne s'en irait pas et ses mains vinrent empoigner ses seins dans une emprise captative.

Hermione sentait la moindre de ses forces l'abandonner : si au début elle aurait aimé émettre une quelconque résistance, cette dernière s'était tarie à mesure qu'il envahissait son corps de ses mains. A son plus grand désespoir, elle se sentait tellement impuissante, tellement molle entre ses bras. Il lui était littéralement impossible de se dégager de son étreinte. Et cette même chaleur familière vint fourmiller entre ses reins, lui faisant presque oublier la douleur encore un peu cinglante de son bas-ventre.

Lascivement, elle sentit qu'une de ses mains quittait sa poitrine pour s'aventurer plus bas. Lorsqu'elle la sentit passer son nombril, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arquer contre lui, crispée, anticipant presque douloureusement le futur contact. Mais il n'en fit rien : comme s'il jouait malicieusement avec elle, il ne fit que caresser son ventre avec une douceur vénéneuse. Suite à cela, elle sentit nettement un abime affreux l'emplir toute entière, la faisant frissonner, et contre son cou, les lèvres du Serpentard esquissèrent un sourire indéniable. Sa certitude se confirma de plus belle lorsqu'elle l'entendit ricaner à son oreille. Elle crispa ses doigts sur les draps, à la fois complètement ici et complètement ailleurs : frustrée mais exaspérée par sa propre frustration.

Les doigts du Serpentard se firent plus légers et encore plus taquins. Il improvisa une sorte de marche lente et fourbe de son index et de son majeur, avant de laisser sa main entière se glisser entre ses cuisses pour y imposer une emprise sans appel. Hermione gémit à ce contact brusque, s'arc-boutant une nouvelle fois contre lui et sentant cette fois-ci très nettement son entrejambe raide contre ses fesses.  
La bouche de Drago vint attraper son lobe et il le mordilla un peu avant de s'en éloigner de quelques centimètres à peine.

- Tu es brûlante, commenta-t-il en laissant son majeur parcourir nerveusement son entrecuisse de haut en bas à répétition, provoquant à Hermione des plaintes incontrôlables.

Ses mots achevèrent de libérer un incendie entre ses jambes, humectant encore davantage la zone bouillante qu'il s'amusait à stimuler. La pulpe de ses doigts glissait presque sur sa moiteur et elle se sentait à la fois complètement honteuse et délicieusement concupiscente.

- C'est moi qui te fait un tel effet, Hermione ?, insista-t-il, la voix sucrée.

Elle déglutit difficilement, faisant une pause dans ses halètements pressés : ses mots la rendaient folle.  
Il enjôla encore nonchalamment ses contours avant de venir effleurer le point central de son plaisir, le coinçant entre ses doigts comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'à lui seul appartenait sa jouissance. Elle ne put réfréner davantage ses murmures d'approbation, se collant davantage contre lui.

Il ricana de plus belle à son oreille, délaissant sa poitrine pour venir attraper son menton qu'il tourna pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Elle haletait, les yeux fermés, et cela acheva de durcir une certaine partie de son anatomie à la vue de sa mine complètement abandonnée au plaisir.  
Leurs langues se rejoignirent et il imposa une nouvelle fois sa possessivité à ses lèvres, arquant sa langue contre la sienne pour la soumettre à ses jeux. Elle gémissait dans sa bouche tandis qu'il jouait de plus en plus lentement avec son entrecuisse, elle avançant son bassin par à-coups comme pour l'inciter à approfondir ses caresses.

_Tellement chaude…_

Sa croupe, elle ne le réalisait peut-être pas, flattait fermement sa raideur à chaque passage, lui faisant perdre le peu de maîtrise qu'il essayait de conserver. Il ne put bientôt plus tenir et la renversa sur le matelas, se postant une nouvelle fois au dessus d'elle.

- Attends, l'arrêta-t-elle soudain. Tu es sûr que…

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir : lui permettre de continuer ses propos, c'était prendre le risque qu'elle lui fasse part d'éventuelles réticences, ou pire, de potentiels regrets. Alors il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et les mut furieusement, l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre mot. Sa langue pénétra sa bouche avec aisance, ce qui le rassura : elle n'opposait pas plus de résistance. Et il aurait eu bien du mal à en supporter, en toute honnêteté.  
Plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure, il approfondit le baiser, si cela était encore possible. Tout à coup elle le mordit violemment et il ne put que reculer face à cet assaut brusque. Elle se redressa et avec tout le sérieux du monde, elle dit :

- On doit aller en cours.

Il hésita sincèrement entre la bâillonner et l'assommer de coup de reins, ou éclater d'un rire cynique. Merlin, on ne changeait pas Hermione Granger. Sans répondre, il attrapa une de ses mains et vint la poser sur son entrejambe. Elle rougit au-delà du cramoisi, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts.

- Ce n'est pas très correct de me laisser dans cet état.

Elle eut bien du mal à remonter le regard pour le plonger dans le sien, ses yeux se baissant frénétiquement sous le coup de la gêne. Il savoura son embarras avec sadisme.

- Désolée, plaida-t-elle.

- Tant que tu me promets de faire amende honorable plus tard. En bonne et due forme, exigea-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Hermione baissa les yeux à nouveau, complètement tétanisée par ses propos. Bien malgré elle, toutefois, elle finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Très bien. Oh, et dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche, les cours ont commencé depuis dix minutes.

Il sortit nonchalamment de la pièce, la laissant pétrifiée sur son lit. C'est avec un sourire narquois qu'il l'entendit glapir de panique, seulement quelques secondes plus tard.  
En descendant les escaliers, il sentit un tourbillon d'idées lui dévaster le crâner.

_Putain._

Drago pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières, le crâne saturé d'images indécentes.

_Putain. Putain. Putain. J'ai fait l'amour à Granger._

Et la seule certitude qui découlait de ce constat, c'était qu'il était extatique. Extatique et complètement accro. Il ne pourrait pas se contenter que d'une fois : il la lui fallait pour longtemps.

_Pour toujours, bordel._

Quelle grosse connerie que d'avoir pu penser s'en éloigner. Tout son corps tremblait presque rien que de penser à ce qu'il pourrait encore lui faire. Le mieux dans cette histoire ? L'initiative venait d'elle : elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui et l'avait embrassé avec le diable au corps. Alors quoi ? Elle devait bien partager ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Elle-même avait certifié qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'était donc bien un signe de réciprocité amoureuse, non ? De toute façon, ce n'est plus comme si elle avait la moindre force de décision dans cette histoire : qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était à lui désormais. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

_Ah, putain ! _

Elle lui en faisait subir des longues et des douloureuses, sérieusement. Mais qu'elle lui appartienne enfin était tellement _bon_, tellement parfait. Il avait été le premier et il serait le dernier, point à la ligne.

_Dans ta gueule, Blake. _

Il ricana tout seul, passant sa langue sur sa rangée de dents supérieure dans une moue victorieuse.  
Elle avait été si… Chaude… Gémissante… et surtout _sienne_.

_Et serrée, bordel, tellement serrée…_

On ne refaisait pas Drago Malefoy en une nuit.

* * *

**L**e reste de la journée se passa dans l'étrangeté la plus incroyable. Nous étions vendredi et heureusement, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas de cours en commun avec les Serpentards… Mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques à Drago dès qu'ils étaient en pause dans les couloirs, ou encore durant le déjeuner. A chaque fois qu'il la prenait sur le fait, il s'amusait à lui lancer un regard allusif, incurvant ses lèvres dans un sourire amusé. Et à chaque fois, elle détournait le regard, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. C'était délectable.

Dé-le-cta-ble.

Parfois, il poussait le vice plus loin, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure en haussant les sourcils dans une mine équivoque. Et là, elle couvrait sa bouche de sa paume nerveuse, mortifiée par ses flagrantes insinuations muettes et baissait les yeux. C'était probablement la meilleure journée de sa vie. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à leur étreinte de la veille, se remémorant ses gémissements avec des sourires incontrôlables. Blaise commençait un peu à s'inquiéter de son état lorsqu'arriva la fin de leur dernier cours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui, blondasse ? Tu frôles la déchirure musculaire avec tes sourires de follingue.

Si d'ordinaire, Drago aurait fichu un grand coup à son meilleur ami, il n'en fit rien et se pencha vers lui dans une posture de confidence. Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire mais cela lui était bien impossible. Il était trop fier : il fallait qu'il s'en vante à tout prix. Qui plus est, il savait pertinemment que Blaise n'en dirait jamais rien à personne.

- Moi et Granger… Hier…

La curiosité de Blaise fut piquée : alors, que s'était-il encore passé ? Pour qu'il jubile ainsi, il avait dû réussir à la coincer dans un coin et la peloter. Ou peut-être lui avait-il joué un nouveau sale tour ?

- Je l'ai… tu vois… ?

Là, Zabini manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

- Tu t'es tapé Granger ?!, murmura-t-il en silence, laissant ses lèvres seules actrices de ses mots.

Drago esquissa un gigantesque sourire, s'étirant presque d'une oreille à l'autre. C'était sans doute la première fois que Blaise le voyait avec une expression aussi stupide. L'afro-britannique en gloussa nerveusement.

- Tu me charries… ?, s'enquit-il, la voix mi-choquée, mi sceptique.

Sans perdre son sourire narquois, Drago hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Blaise était estomaqué. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son geste, il leva la main vers lui.

- Wow, mec… Tape m'en cinq, parce que sérieux, je m'en remets pas…

Et Drago s'exécuta avec plaisir.

- Bon… Et alors… ? C'était comment ? Elle était… non ?, demanda Blaise, toujours abasourdi et fier à la fois, éludant le mot qui se rendait évident dans le contexte de ses propos.

- Oui. C'était… dingue. Vraiment dingue.

Sans blague. Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie, Blaise avait bien du mal à imaginer qu'il ait pu ne pas apprécier. D'autant plus si la petite Granger était effectivement pucelle. Pendant quelques instants, le meilleur ami de Drago resta songeur. Le blond avait dû lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure… Vu la frustration qu'il accumulait depuis déjà des années, elle avait dû en prendre pour son grade.

- Tu ne l'as pas trop… genre… violentée ?

- Violentée ?, s'amusa Drago.

- Je sais pas, fait mal, quoi… !

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle a pris son pied. Et moi aussi, éluda le blond avec un nouveau rictus suffisant.

- Eh ben dis donc…, constata Zabini sans plus de pertinence. Et alors, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Ah, la question qui fâchait. Drago détourna les yeux quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

- Recommencer.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et ils ricanèrent de concert, comme les Serpentards savaient si bien le faire.

* * *

**H**ermione n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à réfléchir. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était mis en pause depuis la veille, et la seule chose qu'elle craignait, c'était la brusquerie du prochain réveil. Elle repensait, rouge, à ce qu'ils avaient fait, sans émettre le moindre jugement à cette encontre. Non, son esprit était embrumé, éteint, verrouillé. Elle n'y avait en fait plus le moindre accès. Merlin, c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.  
En même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle couchait avec un garçon, et bon sang, encore moins Drago Malefoy…

Alors que la culpabilité et surtout la détestation de soi était sur le point de l'envahir, ses pensées divergèrent une nouvelle fois. Non, il lui était littéralement impossible de penser à mal pour l'instant. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se surprenait à regarder dans la direction du Serpentard, elle était aussitôt prise en flagrant délit… Dur, dur, de se concentrer dans de pareilles conditions.

Alors, elle flottait. De cours en cours, de salle en salle : ses pieds la baladaient machinalement. Elle avait bien remarqué que Ginny la regardait curieusement. Son état étrange devait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais malgré cette prise de conscience, elle ne parvint pas à modifier son comportement. C'était comme si elle avait été droguée, ou encore comme si il n'avait s'agit que d'un rêve et que ce dernier était sur le point de s'achever. Oui, c'était cela. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve cotonneux.

Bientôt ce fut la fin de la journée et elle sentit son ventre se tordre à l'idée de retourner dans leurs appartements communs. L'anticipation, l'appréhension, la crainte : tout se mêlait pour former une boule de nerfs insupportable dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant même de respirer convenablement.

Des scénarios abracadabrants lui venaient à l'esprit : elle imaginait Drago en train de tout révéler devant toute l'école, des preuves irréfutables accrochées partout, comme par exemple d'immenses affiches d'elle et lui. Puis, la paranoïa prit une place encore plus importante lorsqu'elle dina en compagnie de ses amis : Harry avait la carte des maraudeurs après tout… Et imaginons que lui et Ginny aient repris hier leurs petits jeux d'espionnage ! Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle, s'ils s'étaient aperçu que leurs deux points étaient étrangement proches, et ce toute la nuit ? Bon sang de bon sang de Godric, de Merlin, de Morgane !  
Elle était donc très alerte, dévisageant tout le monde et bondissant à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur de prononcer son prénom ou même son nom de famille : il lui semblait que tous les yeux la scrutaient et peut-être que cela allait finir par être le cas si elle ne savait pas mieux maîtriser ses humeurs !

Incapable de prétendre être à son aise plus longtemps, Hermione prit de longues inspirations et décida de décamper de la grande-salle. Avant cela, elle se força à manger plus de la moitié de son assiette et à suivre les quelques conversations lambda se menant à la table. Lorsque Harry finit par lui demander ce qui clochait, elle répondit l'air de rien qu'une question du devoir d'Astronomie la turlupinait affreusement. C'était plausible, cohérent : Hermionien. Satisfaits par cette explication, les autres Gryffondors attablés se désintéressèrent bien vite d'elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de cours ou de devoirs. Si d'accoutumée, ce genre d'indifférence l'exaspérait, elle l'accueillait à cet instant comme une bénédiction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry et Ginny avant de s'éclipser de la grande-salle, le pas nerveux. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle balaya la table des Serpentards afin de savoir si Drago y était. Une enclume lui tomba dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son absence. Ou pouvait-il être ? L'attendait-il déjà là-haut ?

Peut-être était-il en train de monter un coup terrible ? Peut-être lui tendait-il un piège ? Peut-être qu'il comptait l'humilier d'une manière ou d'une autre… ? Elle avait beau espérer qu'il soit une personne sensée, il demeurait Drago Malefoy. Et Drago Malefoy avait tendance à être très imaginatif en matière de coups fourrés.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, elle accéléra le pas, ses jambes guidées par le stress. Elle parcourut le grand couloir menant au grand escalier, le monta rapidement, et bifurqua une nouvelle fois dans un plus petit corridor. Ses pas remplissaient l'espace vide dans des échos célères et assourdissants. Elle aurait presque eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait de son cœur, résonnant dans tout Poudlard. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin : elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, croyant avoir entendu des pas : mais rien. Le couloir était vide. Agacée d'avoir perdu son temps, elle reprit sa marche avec plus d'ardeur encore, maudissant pour la première fois de sa vie les couloirs bien trop longs de Poudlard. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se retourna à nouveau. Elle avait vraiment entendu quelque chose, ou pire, senti la présence de quelqu'un. Bon sang, voilà qu'on voulait l'assassiner : si ça se trouve, les mangemorts avaient appris pour elle et Malefoy et venaient les égorger tous les deux. Voilà sans doute pourquoi il n'était pas présent à la table des Serpentards : il s'était fait TUER.

La Gryffondor se gifla mentalement : elle devenait folle avec toutes ces idioties. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et vite. Ses pieds reprirent un rythme rapide et elle avança de plus belle. Une fois encore toutefois, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. C'était clair, quelqu'un lui faisait une blague et ce quelqu'un ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! En tout cas, si elle parvenait à ne pas rendre l'âme d'ici là… Hermione posa une main sur sa poitrine, se demandant si la génétique voulait qu'elle soit sujette aux crises cardiaques, et priant pour qu'il en soit tout l'inverse. C'est au moment où elle allait tourner de plus belle, à quelques mètres seulement du tableau de ses appartements, qu'elle fut plaquée contre une tapisserie.

_Les carottes sont cuites ! _

Son cœur loupa un sacré battement, mais son corps reconnut presque instantanément qui était son agresseur. Paniquée, et donc dans un réflexe tout à fait stupide pour retrouver sa contenance, Hermione laissa aussitôt l'irritation l'envahir et sa mâchoire se crispa dans une expression mauvaise.

- Tu es malade ! Tu m'as fichue une peur bleue !

La colère, c'était toujours le meilleur balancier pour effacer la peur. Évidemment, il n'était pas dupe et esquissa un sourire, mais pas n'importe lequel... Son fameux et indétrônable sourire fier, moqueur et tout bonnement insupportable. La Gryffondor aurait bien aimé lui tordre le cou mais il tenait ses poignets entre ses doigts et ne paraissait pas très enclin à les lui rendre. Il la regardait, ou plutôt la transperçait de ses yeux arctiques, aussi épurés qu'un océan calme, aussi profond que translucide. C'était ça : cette façon là qu'il avait de poser ses yeux sur elle… Une espèce de _« tu m'appartiens »_ muet, réveillant la lave au creux de son ventre. Hermione sentit son visage se détendre et elle leva les yeux au ciel sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Désolé d'avoir interrompu ta course, tu semblais pressée. Où allais-tu ?

Ah, le bel hypocrite. Il savait pertinemment où elle allait. Ils n'étaient après tout qu'à quelques pas à peine de leurs appartements. Son expression, prétendument teintée d'une innocence qu'il voulait lui-même rendre ridicule, fit monter d'un cran la tension déjà installée. Il était exaspérant… Mais puisqu'il voulait jouer les imbéciles, elle n'allait pas être en reste.

- Je n'aime pas quand on me traque : j'essayais très certainement de te fuir, de manière tout à fait instinctive.

Le sourire narquois de Drago s'agrandit encore : il semblait avoir adoré ce qu'elle venait de dire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le fuyait… ? Il aimait réellement cela, ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

- En allant tout droit dans ma chambre ?

- Je te rappelle aimablement que tu ne vis pas tout seul, Malefoy.

Il se pencha davantage vers elle, dégustant apparemment son trouble comme un met fin. Elle essaya de reculer un peu mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se recroqueviller davantage. Pourtant, il demeura à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, se satisfaisant déjà suffisamment de la taquiner en réduisant et augmentant lentement leur proximité à sa guise.

- Malefoy ?, répéta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur à présent. Je crois qu'on a passé le stade des courtoisies, Hermione.

Elle rougit violemment, le laissant lâcher un rire amusé devant son expression gênée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la droite, l'incitant tacitement à suivre son regard, ce qu'elle fit. Le couloir était vide. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reporter ses yeux sur lui qu'il avait déjà imposé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Encore une fois, il la faisait tomber dans le panneau.  
Drago se courba encore plus, relâchant les poignets de la jeune fille qui restèrent malgré tout au-dessus de sa tête, comme pétrifiés dans leur ancienne emprise. Il colla son avant-bras droit contre le mur pour s'y appuyer tandis que son autre main se glissait habilement contre la hanche de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione poussa une plainte nerveuse avant de le repousser du plat de la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Pas ici !

- Tu as raison. Comme je n'ai pas la moindre intention de m'arrêter, il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait pas d'yeux innocents pour regarder le spectacle.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraina vers le tableau, prononçant lestement le mot de passe et poussant le tableau pour en accélérer l'ouverture. Encore une fois, la peinture protesta, véritablement scandalisée par un tel comportement. Hermione s'excusa machinalement alors que Drago ricanait moitié, la poussant toujours plus à l'intérieur jusqu'à la porte de sa propre chambre. Au bout du couloir, deux yeux abasourdis observèrent le tableau furieux se refermer sur ses gonds.

- Dépêche-toi, la pressa-t-il.

Hermione eut la fugace et détestable impression d'être comme toutes ces autres filles qu'il trainait jusqu'à leurs appartements. Peut-être effectivement ne valait-elle pas mieux que les autres, en cet instant. Mais cette idée sombre fut bien vite balayée par le claquement de la porte de la chambre de Drago, se retournant vers elle avec un sourire en coin qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la veille, dans le sens où visiblement, il avait pris toute confiance en lui et ne paraissait pas douter une seule seconde de parvenir à ses fins. Ses yeux étaient sûrs, empreints d'assurance : ses lèvres s'incurvaient dans un sourire presque insolent, et il se rapprochait désormais d'elle comme un prédateur approche sa proie.

Au moment où elle crut qu'il allait se poster devant elle, il la contourna et commença tout simplement à tourner autour d'elle, lentement. Lorsqu'elle le sentit derrière elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son envie de constamment contrôler la situation était presque pathologique. Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'il agrippa ses hanches, la faisant moitié sursauter. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur elle, parcourant sans douceur ses formes encore enfermées dans son uniforme. Ses doigts se crispaient sur ses vêtements, comme s'il était sur le point de les arracher et elle sentait son cœur battre en sourdine jusque dans ses tempes, complètement possédée par son toucher.

- Tu as un fichu problème avec ton orgueil, Drago…, signala-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur ses paroles plutôt que sur les paumes la sillonnant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas dominer, expliqua-t-elle en posant ses propres mains sur les siennes avec fébrilité.

Elle l'entendit esquisser un sourire, un ricanement émergeant de ses lèvres par la même occasion.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela te déplaise autant que tu veuilles le faire croire…

Hermione pinça sa bouche dans une mine sceptique. Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'il l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule. Balancée comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre, Hermione entreprit de protester mais lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas s'improviser sous son dos, elle sut qu'il était bien trop tard pour envisager la marche arrière.

- Eh !, s'outra-t-elle, pour la forme. Non mais…!

Drago pouffa de rire, vraisemblablement peu concerné par son expression scandalisée.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, tu ne peux pas toujours prendre de pareilles libertés et-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son sermon à l'argumentaire bétonné car la langue du Serpentard envahissait sa bouche et y tournait plus fermement encore que la sienne, quelques instants plus tôt. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment satisfait de l'avoir fait taire, il éloigna ses lèvres des siennes, lui adressant par la même occasion un sourire désarmant.

- Laisse-toi faire, Gryffondor… Ton courage ne te sera d'aucune utilité face à ma détermination.

Hermione s'autorisa à son tour un sourire ironique.

- Non mais je rêve.

- C'est une phrase qui revient souvent dans la bouche des gens qui me fréquentent… Mais je t'assure que tu es éveillée.

- Tais-toi, lança-t-elle avant de le plaquer à son tour contre le lit.

- Oh oh, s'amusa-t-il. J'aime quand tu essaies de prendre les rênes. Tu sais pourquoi ?

La Gryffondor attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua contre les draps, esquissant un sourire sarcastique.

- Car ta vraie nature c'est le masochisme, Drago.

Il arbora un sourire similaire au sien avant de se délester avec une aisance effrayante de l'emprise qu'elle maintenait sur ses mains : en une infime seconde, ses paumes emprisonnaient les poignets d'Hermione et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Non… C'est surtout parce que j'aime la tête que tu tires lorsque je les reprends…, murmura-t-il, les yeux mutins.

- Pffff !, dénigra-t-elle, toujours à califourchon sur lui.

- Et c'est toujours très facile, précisa-t-il en la faisant basculer sur le côté.

- Tu es insupportable de suffisance, mon pauvre Drago.

Le Serpentard esquissa un mouvement de tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il était tout à fait de son avis, un rictus diabolique sur les lèvres.

- Tu ferais mieux de garder pour toi tes insolences, Hermione…, la réprimanda-t-il, narquois.

- Tu plaisantes…, pouffa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle savait qu'il adorait ce genre de joutes : c'était peut-être même ce qu'il préférait. Et elle savait très bien aussi qu'il préférait qu'elle lui réponde, qu'elle l'envoie sur les roses. Il n'aimait gagner que lorsque l'on lui opposait de la résistance. C'était un vrai _gamin_.

- … Ou sinon quoi… ?, finit-elle par dire, un peu amusée à l'idée de rentrer dans son jeu.

Le rictus de Drago grandit encore, à son plus grand plaisir. Ses yeux s'éclaircissaient de secondes en secondes. Il était tellement beau, lorsqu'il souriait comme ça.

- Sinon, punition…, lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'œil énigmatique.

Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux et releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Il finit par relâcher ses poignets, agrippant ses hanches tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'attirant davantage contre elle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ce furent à leurs regards de se rencontrer.

Et là, tout lui arriva dans la figure.  
C'était _fait_. C'était fait, bon sang. Elle n'avait rien de plus à lui offrir et cette vérité la terrassa. Toute cette tension s'était finalement concrétisée en un seul et même acte. C'était tellement absurde. Et catastrophique.

La liste des conséquences désastreuses s'avérait plus longue que son bras. Une liste, voilà d'ailleurs ce dont elle faisait à présent partie : l'interminable liste des conquêtes de Drago Malefoy. Au-delà de cette effarante idée, déjà bien peu flatteuse pour son égo, venait s'ajouter le fait qu'il était le Serpentard le plus détestable de toute sa promotion ; qu'ils se détestaient à s'en casser la figure depuis plus de six ans ; qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à la harceler les six derniers mois ; qu'il avait brisé son potentiel couple avec Liam de la pire et de la plus sournoise des manières ; qu'il menait la vie dure non seulement à elle mais aussi à tous ses amis ; qu'il était complètement obtus concernant le sang et la magie… Et somme toute que c'était une personne détestable.  
Une personne détestable avec laquelle elle avait eu, un jour plus tôt, son premier rapport sexuel… Et avec laquelle, elle était sur le point de réitérer l'expérience

Mais malgré tous ces constats, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un stupide sourire aux lèvres. Il avait changé, elle le savait, ou plutôt en avait la plus criante confirmation à présent. Face à l'énumération que lui faisait sa raison, venait s'opposer une myriade de comportements venant la démentir. Il avait _changé_. Plus d'insultes, plus de violence, plus de cruauté. De la présence, constante. De l'attention : des machinations destinées à la faire le regarder. Des sentiments.  
Il ne l'avait pas prise comme s'il n'en avait rien eu à faire, _non_. Il avait fait attention et s'était montré plus humain que jamais, l'avait appelée par son prénom, l'avait embrassée tant de fois et avec une passion à lui en donner de nouveaux vertiges. _Il lui avait fait l'amour. _

C'était un autre Drago : un Drago plus qu'un _Malefoy_. C'était un peu comme _son_ Drago car elle avait la certitude qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il osait ainsi se laisser submerger. Elle pouvait voir très nettement les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui : il ne se serait jamais conduit comme ça avec une autre fille, elle en était sûre.

C'était le Drago qui lui avait offert un collier et s'en était caché pendant des siècles, le Drago à la fois détestablement et délicieusement possessif, le Drago qui ne l'insultait plus ni ne la harcelait, le Drago qui la regardait avec d'autres yeux. Le Drago qui comprenait qu'entre eux existait autre chose que le mépris et la haine. Il cachait cette facette en lui si profondément, et elle était loin d'être étrangère à son apparition. C'était sans doute à cause ou plutôt _grâce_ à elle qu'il avait changé, et cette idée la transportait ailleurs.

_Je crois que je l'aime.  
Vraiment. _

- Hermione ?, l'appela-t-il, tout à fait conscient du fait qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées et désirant égoïstement l'en sortir pour qu'elle ne se concentre que sur lui.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, n'attendant pas plus longtemps, et se rapprocha à nouveau pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il lui était littéralement impossible de réagir autrement, à cet instant… Peut-être était-ce de la folie ? Peut-être regretterait-elle amèrement ses gestes plus tard ? Tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance à cette seconde.  
C'était sa seule certitude.

Ce baiser fut transcendant.

- Wow…, chuchota-t-il lorsque leurs bouches s'éloignèrent quelque peu.

- Wow, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se mit à rire contre les lèvres de Drago, et l'étreignit à nouveau avec force. Son rire se communiqua rapidement au Serpentard qui l'imita et bascula sur le côté pour la laisser reposer sur lui.

- … Tu sais te servir de ta langue Granger… C'était dingue…, murmura alors Drago.

- … Tu n'es pas trop maladroit non plus, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il y eut un long silence, sans le moindre malaise. Drago lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur et elle sentit bientôt un grand calme l'envahir petit à petit. C'était l'apaisement après la tempête dans son crâne. Elle allait pouvoir dormir… Elle en avait d'ailleurs envie. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le Serpentard n'avait pas du tout les mêmes idées.

- Drago… ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu m'en veux si j'ai envie de dormir… ?

- Ouais.

- Alors, tu m'en veux, décréta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en commençant à se redresser.

Il l'arrêta d'un bras.

- Tu dors ici…, la retint-il.

- Te connaissant, tu ne vas pas me laisser en paix.

Drago laissa apparaitre un très large sourire, signifiant très certainement son approbation muette. Hermione roula les yeux.

- Je vais prendre ma douche et je reviens, crétin.

- Besoin d'aide ?, lança-t-il tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre pour aller chercher des affaires.

- J'ai assez de mes deux mains, je te remercie, brava-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Perverse !, répondit-il, un rictus s'entendant nettement dans sa voix.

Hermione sourit machinalement : Merlin qu'il avait l'esprit mal placé.

La tête remplie d'images en saccade, elle prit rapidement sa douche et se glissa dans une chemise de nuit lambda, un peu gênée à l'idée qu'il la voit dans de telles chiffes. Elle prit la peine de glisser ses plus beaux dessous, ce qui ne conduisait qu'à la vêtir de sous-vêtements noirs un peu plus élégants que les autres, et finit par le rejoindre. Elle était niaise, mais bon sang qu'elle était niaise. C'était ridicule. _RIDICULE.  
_Visiblement, il avait fait encore plus vite qu'elle : lorsqu'elle arriva, elle le vit donner un coup de baguette sur ses cheveux pour les sécher d'un seul coup. Les mèches complètement en bataille, un simple pantalon de coton noir en guise de vêtement de nuit, il tapota le lit d'un air sournois.

- Allez, exigea-t-il presque.

Elle se rapprocha du lit et s'installa à ses côtés, ramenant la couverture sur elle. Rapidement, il fut très clair que c'était à Drago de décider la position dans laquelle ils allaient dormir. Il imposa une emprise ferme sur son ventre en passant par-dessous son flanc, ramenant du même coup son dos contre son torse. Son autre main, quant à elle, s'installa sur le haut de sa cuisse, et demeura mobile, caressant son nombril en dessous de sa chemise de nuit, en passant sur ses genoux également.

- Je te préviens, je compte dormir, Drago, avertit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, enfouissant davantage son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit sans peine qu'un sourire narquois colorait ses lèvres. Ce maudit Serpentard était simplement incorrigible.

- Je te préviens,_ je compte te…_

- Drago !, le coupa-t-elle en riant, à moitié consternée tout de même.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !, se défendit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- J'en ai une petite idée, figure-toi…, dit-elle, la voix ironique.

Drago lâcha un soupir désabusé.

- Quand je pense que tu m'as fait une promesse et que tu ne vas pas la tenir. Ce n'est pas très digne de la maison Gryffondor…

Oh. Mais, par l'Achéron, c'était juste un sale manipulateur !

- Ma parole, tu es…

Il étouffa un rire, sans doute car il savait qu'il était sur le point de gagner.

- Enfin bon, j'imagine que l'honnêteté, la bravoure, tout ça… Ce sont des paroles en l'air…, ajouta-t-il d'une voix madrée.

- Je rêve, murmura Hermione

Un sourire nerveux s'installa sur ses lèvres. C'était franchement incroyable. Elle se retourna vers lui, tombant nez à nez avec son sternum.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?, céda-t-elle d'une voix mi-maladroite, mi-résignée.

- Ah, tu vas faire ce que je te dis ?, s'enquit-il innocemment. J'aime beaucoup le concept.

- Ce n'est pas la question que je viens de poser…, contesta-t-elle, rouge carmin.

- Sans doute pas, concéda Drago. Mais c'est une riche idée, alors faisons ça.

Hermione sourit et soupira en même temps, désabusée sur le sort qui lui était réservé : il n'allait pas du tout la laisser dormir.

- Tu es épuisant, signala-t-elle d'une voix claire.

- _Oh oui_, tu vas être épuisée, éluda-t-il en balayant la couette au-dessus d'eux.

_N'importe quoi. _

Drago ôta ses bras et s'allongea sur le dos, plaçant ses mains derrière son crâne dans une posture nonchalante.

- A califourchon sur moi. Dépêche-toi.

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique, teinté d'ironie. Il était _fêlé_.

- Obéis, exigea-t-il d'une voix ferme, sans quitter son sourire narquois.

Hermione posa sa paume sur son torse et vint s'exécuter, relâchant volontairement tout son poids sur lui. Il voulait qu'elle obéisse ? Elle allait obéir ! Mais à sa manière…  
A son grand désarroi toutefois, il n'émit aucune objection et laissa au contraire son sourire s'agrandir. Comme elle venait d'obéir à ce premier ordre, il devait miser sur sa docilité pour les prochains. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il était sérieux. Et il ne l'était pas vraiment après tout, il aimait juste se jouer d'elle et surtout se faire obéir.

- Enlève ça, ordonna-t-il soudain en désignant du menton son hideux vêtement de nuit. Et regarde-moi dans les yeux en le faisant.

Cette fois-ci, elle pouffa de rire. Elle était sur le point de s'extraire de cette position ridicule lorsqu'il vint impérieusement poser ses mains sur ses cuisses, les maintenant fermement en place.

- Serais-tu une flippette, Granger ?

L'ajout du nom de famille l'excita plus que de raison. Elle sourit toujours effrontément, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation. Mais elle avait beau faire la fière, elle sentait bien toute maîtrise des choses lui échapper.

- Alors, fais-le, exigea-t-il simplement.

Hermione hésita encore quelques secondes, sondant son visage pour y déceler la moindre trace de plaisanterie : il n'y en avait aucune. Elle passa alors sa chemise de nuit, tout juste enfilée, au-dessus de sa tête et replongea ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard la stria, brûlant et glacé à la fois. Ses prunelles finirent par dévaler le reste de son corps, laissant la vue de ses courbes dessiner un sourire appréciateur sur ses lèvres. Le cœur d'Hermione semblait danser la gigue du diable : pire encore, les battements semblaient retentir jusque dans son aine et elle se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne les sentait pas contre son ventre. Ses yeux revinrent rencontrer les siens, amusés.

- Penche-toi sur moi.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'exécuta presque immédiatement : cela lui posait moins de problème. Au moins, il ne pourrait plus la jauger entièrement comme il venait de le faire. Ses seins se collèrent contre ses pectoraux et les mains qu'il avait jusque là laissées sur ses cuisses vinrent s'enquérir de ses hanches pour la rapprocher encore davantage.

- Dis-moi des trucs salaces, Granger.

Il était cinglé ! Mais _cinglé_ !

- Des trucs salaces ?, répéta-t-elle bêtement, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Drago rapprocha sa propre bouche de son oreille.

- Oui, des trucs salaces comme : Granger… j'ai envie de te prendre à t'en faire jouir si fort que même la vieille MacGonagall se retournera dans son lit.

Elle explosa d'un rire nerveux, enfouissant involontairement son visage dans son cou pour tenter de se calmer. Il semblait très amusé lui aussi car elle le sentait sourire et rire silencieusement contre son oreille.

- T'es complètement détraqué, mon pauvre Drago, souffla-t-elle en essayant de reprendre un rythme de respiration convenable.

- Allez ! Un peu d'imagination, miss je-sais-tout !

Ah, cela n'était pas une mauvaise réflexion… Hermione s'humecta les lèvres, mi-songeuse, mi-sur le point de repartir dans son fou rire. Elle rapprocha finalement sa bouche de son oreille.

- Malefoy, j'aimerais que tu m'emmènes dans la bibliothèque et que tu m'embrasses devant Madame Pince.

Ce fut cette-fois au tour de Drago d'éclater de rire.

- Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ? Ça, c'est salace ? Même en troisième année je faisais pire… !

Hermione rougit des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle n'y était franchement pour rien s'il n'était qu'un débauché. D'un mouvement sec, elle décida donc de s'éloigner de lui et de lui tourner le dos. Mais la Gryffondor réalisa bien vite que cela lui était impossible : il lui tenait les hanches avec bien trop de ténacité.

- Je t'ai vexée, Granger ?, persévéra-t-il dans sa moquerie.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti profond, siffla-t-elle, toujours rouge.

Il la maintint plus fermement encore contre lui.

- Je me moque de toi…, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Mais je suis bien content que tu sois aussi… _innocente_…

Elle se figea, le cœur battant en sourdine dans ses tempes. Dans sa bouche, ce mot avait des résonances d'interdits.

- J'aime l'idée qu'il n'y ait que moi qui te touche…, chuchota-t-il de plus belle.

Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer normalement sa respiration. Et Drago semblait s'en amuser davantage à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

- … Qui te _caresse_…

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il vint chatouiller ses flancs et passa ses paumes sur son buste, empoignant ses seins encore enfermés dans leur cage d'étoffe. Hermione frémit à son contact, fermant ses yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Lentement, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, y ôtant délicatement les bretelles du sous-vêtement. Ses doigts vinrent bientôt courir dans son dos pour y défaire l'attache gênante.  
Une fois le vêtement en main, il le balança en bas du lit.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il en passant son avant-bras derrière sa nuque pour attirer leurs deux bouches.

Elle s'exécuta timidement. Tout ce qu'il lui disait semblait allumer un feu dans son ventre. C'était grisant, fabuleux… Indescriptible en fait. Il décolla lentement ses lèvres des siennes.  
Hermione garda les yeux fermés, à peu près convaincue qu'il allait embrayer sur un autre ordre, mais il n'en fit rien.

- ... Fais-moi ton discours de fille, Granger.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, circonspecte. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

- Les filles… Elles font toujours des déclarations enflammées aux mecs qui les… Enfin tu vois.

La Gryffondor laissa échapper un petit rire. Faisait-il allusion aux sentiments ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu entendre de telles _inepties_ ?, murmura-t-elle en posant son menton sur le haut de son torse.

- Hermione Granger ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. Je veux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

- Hermione Granger n'a rien à dire, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se refusait à lui dire _"je t'aime"_ la première. Ce n'était pas à elle de faire ce pas.

- Embrasse-moi encore, dans ce cas, finit-il par répondre.

- Quand est-ce que c'est à moi de diriger ?, demanda-t-elle avec une cynique honnêteté.

- Quand je t'en donnerais l'ordre.

_Bah voyons._

Hermione arbora un sourire ironique et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses doigts se perdirent un peu dans la bordure de ses mèches, effleurant ses oreilles avec douceur et gentillesse. La bouche de la Gryffondor bascula lentement de celle du blond jusqu'à sa mâchoire, le haut de sa pommette, son front, son nez. Elle revint à sa bouche, chastement.

Le cœur du Serpentard battait à tout rompre : jamais il n'avait connu pareille tendresse. Ses lèvres écumaient de longs contacts sur les siennes, y laissant sa chaleur. Lentement, elle glissa dans son cou et le parsema des mêmes attentions. Son petit nez le chatouillait et son souffle inscrivait une empreinte vivante à chacun de ses passages, comme ravivant la circulation du sang dans son corps. Il sentait les battements de sa poitrine se propager dans le moindre de ses membres, dévastant toute sensation d'engourdissement, et laissant y déferler des frissons incontrôlables. Son bas-ventre finit de se durcir lorsqu'elle osa sortir ses dents, les plantant allègrement dans sa gorge. Cette dernière laissa échapper un murmure de satisfaction, bien malgré lui.

Alors, doucement, elle abandonna son cou pour s'intéresser plus largement à son torse. Ses paumes vinrent entourer ses épaules masculines, autorisant ses doigts à en tracer l'ossature imposante, puis dévalèrent le long de ses bras, s'accrochant à ses muscles contractés. Elle embrassa ses pectoraux, ces derniers se crispant dans un frémissement involontaire, puis descendit lentement jusqu'à son nombril. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main droite se glisser nerveusement dans ses cheveux, elle comprit plus nettement encore quel effet elle lui faisait. Pourtant, ce qu'elle allait s'atteler à faire était une autre paire de manches. Elle avait envie de lui faire plaisir, de réussir à le rendre heureux au moins pour quelques instants, sans qu'il ne parvienne à travestir ses humeurs ni ses expressions. Quelques secondes au paradis.

- Je ne sais pas trop faire, murmura-t-elle en agrippant la bordure de son pantalon sombre, prête à le faire glisser.

Drago ôta sa main de ses cheveux et se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais. On peut attendre, dit-il simplement.

Ses yeux brillaient, même dans l'obscurité ambiante, la transperçant littéralement. Il la regardait avec une sorte de fascination dérangeante.

- Les filles font rarement ça tout de suite, précisa-t-il pour la rassurer, même s'il savait que ses propos auraient un peu l'effet inverse.

- Tu me l'as bien fait, toi, éluda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je ne suis pas une fille, signala-t-il.

_Et je n'en suis pas à ma seconde fois dans un pieu…_

Cet argument était stupide sans sa seconde partie, mais il ne voulait pas y donner de suite. Le fait qu'il en sache autant semblait la perturber… Pourtant, il se devait bien d'utiliser sa connaissance sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il comprenait son désarroi, d'autant plus qu'elle ne supportait pas d'ignorer quelque chose, encore plus lorsqu'_il_ était la personne aguerrie.

- Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?, s'enquit-elle finalement, un peu dépitée par le refus de Drago.

- Je veux que tu en aies envie, de ton propre chef. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses uniquement pour me rendre la pareille…

Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se battre pour l'en empêcher non plus… Rien qu'imaginer sa petite bouche autour de…  
Drago se gifla mentalement.

- Je peux essayer…, conclut Hermione. Si ça ne me plait pas, je ne me forcerais pas, rassure-toi, ajouta-t-elle enfin.

Elle abaissa son pantalon avec douceur, en délesta ses jambes et s'attela à faire de même avec son sous-vêtement. Aussitôt, elle sentit une résistance s'imposer. Hermione chercha la main de Drago des yeux, persuadée qu'il retenait le vêtement… Mais non, il s'agissait d'un tout autre de ses membres, l'arrêtant partiellement dans son geste.

_Bon sang. _

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à faire glisser le vêtement hors de ses jambes, ses yeux se fixèrent plus clairement sur ce qu'il avait entre les jambes.

_Sérieusement…_

Elle n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention la veille, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux, elle eut du mal à déglutir. Comment quelque chose de ce genre pouvait rentrer entre ses cuisses ? C'était tout de même sacrément particulier, comme bestiole.

- Il ne va pas te bouffer, tu sais, se moqua Drago sans la moindre pudeur.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mi-désemparé par sa virilité, mi-consterné par son humour ridicule.

- Je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir…, murmura-t-elle.

- Vouloir quoi ?, pouffa-t-il.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille avait peur de son engin. Certes, il ne faisait pas partie des plus petits gabarits, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi affoler une jument non plus. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu l'occasion d'en voir des centaines dans sa vie. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'attarder ses yeux dessus, la veille.

- C'est bien trop gros, constata-t-elle.

Là, il se retint très franchement d'éclater de rire. Franchement, elle valait tout l'or du monde.

- Alors reviens-là, et laisse ça tranquille, se moqua-t-il une fois de plus.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que sa main se refermait sur sa hampe. Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec ses dernières syllabes. Hermione lui jeta un regard troublé.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

_Pas vraiment, non. _

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, incapable de prononcer autre chose tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas relâché. Il prenait conscience de son jeun sexuel trop poussif à présent. Il aurait l'air malin à venir aussi rapidement et même si elle n'y connaissait rien, il ne tenait pas à se laisser aller à cela maintenant. Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'elle renonce à s'y prendre avec sa bouche : il n'y tiendrait pas plus de quarante secondes, à ce rythme. Tout à coup, il sentit un bref contact sur l'extrémité de sa virilité : un contact qui lui fit basculer le crâne en arrière.

_Sa langue. _

Vraisemblablement, elle avait peur d'engouffrer la longueur dans sa bouche. Elle préférait sortir sa propre langue pour essayer de susciter du plaisir chez lui. Gagné. Des halètements lourds se précipitèrent hors de sa bouche, l'asséchant du même coup.

- Oh putain…, jura-t-il dans un accès de nervosité.

Elle s'arrêta et il s'empêcha de la supplier de continuer, se maudissant de l'avoir lui-même stoppée avec ses plaintes stupides.

- Tu es sûr que je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Non, non, non, non, non…, répéta-t-il avec frénésie.

Hermione reprit ses courts lapements et Drago s'en retourna à l'Éden. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'elle lui faisait après tout… C'était juste elle : là, prête à lui faire plaisir. Et il en prenait, indéniablement. Il en prenait.  
Bientôt, il l'agrippa par le bras et la remonta vers lui : si elle continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait bientôt plus répondre de ses actes et elle n'était pas prête à essuyer un rapport sexuel comme il les entendait habituellement. Violence, virulence. Attrapage de cheveux, changement de position sans demander de préavis, ongles dans la peau, morsures… _Oula, non_.

Pour catalyser sa soif de domination, il introduit fermement sa langue dans sa bouche, tenant ses poignets frais entre ses doigts brûlants. Une fois qu'il fut au moins un peu rassasié, il s'en alla brusquement du lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, collant son dos au panneau de bois. Il manquait d'air.  
Hermione resta pantelante sur le matelas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire mais avait simplement senti le danger affluer. Ses poignets bouillaient encore sous son précédent contact : sa force semblait sans limite. C'était effrayant. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer, mais en toute franchise, elle avait craint pendant un instant qu'il ne se laisse aller à des débordements auxquels elle n'aurait pas consenti. La bête sombre était toujours présente en lui : elle avait fait son nid au plus profond et ne voulait pas s'en déloger.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la douche, elle se calma : qu'il réussisse ainsi à calmer ses pulsions dominatrices et sadiques était rassurant. Elle imaginait déjà la foule rire… Mais c'était la vérité. C'était rassurant, car il n'en avait jamais été capable auparavant. Et le fait qu'il s'y contraigne avec elle, aujourd'hui et maintenant, prouvait définitivement qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille choisie pour baiser.  
C'est avec cette pensée qu'Hermione s'endormit, après avoir collecté son sous-vêtement trainant par terre, renonçant toutefois à remettre sa chemise de nuit.

* * *

**S**a poitrine reposait contre une matière chaude, à la fois dure et douce et il y avait une emprise plus ou moins lâche sur ses omoplates. Dans ses narines se dessinait la trame d'une odeur familière.

Elle inspira et essaya de se mouvoir pour permettre à son corps de s'éveiller. Ce fut tout simplement impossible car une force étrangère la retenait contre le curieux matelas. Cette contrariété traversa son esprit dans une course célère et l'incompréhension prit peu à peu place dans le fouillis de ses idées. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger ? Plus curieux encore, une douleur légère commençait à envahir ses cuisses et l'intérieur de son ventre, la ramenant doucement à la réalité.

Hermione entrouvrit les paupières et battit des cils. Le soleil se levait au dehors. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus frappant : ce qui la retenait ressemblait fortement à un bras et ce qu'elle avait pris pour un matelas s'avérait être un torse plutôt musclé. Ses doigts étaient d'ailleurs fermement accrochés aux pectoraux du thorax concerné.  
Un vent de panique balaya son crâne, faisant disparaitre en bourrasques son envie de se rendormir. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à reprendre ses esprits et qu'elle calma sa respiration pour réfléchir plus posément, le souvenir brusque de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

_Drago. _

Elle se réexpliqua la douleur : cette dernière, datant de l'avant-veille, résonnait encore dans le creux de son aine. C'était faible mais elle la sentait tout de même. Drago était encore profondément endormi, d'après sa respiration lente et profonde. Lorsqu'elle leva un petit peu la tête, elle put s'apercevoir qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela accéléra encore les battements de son cœur, déjà bien rapides.  
Lorsqu'il remua sous elle, mouvant ses jambes comme pour trouver une position plus confortable, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il s'éveillait un peu. Aussitôt, elle ferma les yeux et rabattit sa tête en faisant semblant de dormir.  
Il y eut un silence plutôt long, durant lequel il se redressa un peu, certainement pour mieux s'installer. Son bras la ramena alors davantage contre lui et elle sentit ses doigts courir le long de ses flancs, la faisant frissonner. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait frémi, il eut un petit rire amusé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de planter davantage ses ongles dans ses pectoraux dans un réflexe malheureux.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, l'informa-t-il soudain d'une voix moqueuse, laissant sa voix percer le silence.

Elle se redressa un peu, ramenant le drap pour cacher son corps à moitié dénudé et s'assit sur le côté. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait un sourire en coin, montrant visiblement qu'il était assez fier de lui et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur sournoise. Elle rougit.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

- Salut, _Hermione_, la provoqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Son visage passa d'un léger rouge au cramoisi.

- Tu as bien dormi ?, éluda-t-elle.

- Extatiquement.

Il n'était pas à proprement parler en paix avec lui-même, mais il était littéralement impossible pour lui d'avoir des idées sombres alors qu'Hermione Granger était avec lui, à demi-nue, dans son lit.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on fait une bêtise ?, s'enquit-elle soudain en détournant les yeux.

Ça commençait.  
Comme elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne le vit pas approcher sa main du drap et ne put anticiper son mouvement mesquin : il souleva l'étoffe pour regarder en dessous. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ce qu'il faisait, arborant du même coup un sourire tout à fait narquois, elle plaqua ses mains sur le tissu pour l'empêcher de la détailler plus longtemps.

- Non, je suis plutôt satisfait, ironisa-t-il en faisant sûrement référence à ses talents sexuels.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui donner un coup dans le ventre, un sourire incontrôlable s'affichant sur les lèvres.

- Sérieusement…

- Sérieusement, je ne regrette pas, affirma-t-il ensuite.

Hermione reporta son regard sur lui, comme pour vérifier dans ses yeux la véracité de sa phrase.

- Et toi ?, demanda-t-il presque aussitôt.

- Non plus. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Drago se décala pour se rapprocher d'elle et vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener vers son torse.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, la provoqua-t-il de nouveau.

- Peux-tu arrêter cinq secondes de faire des sous-entendus à propos de tes performances charnelles ?, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire sous sa mine exaspérée.

- Tu peux me faire taire, si tu veux, Gryffondor… En tout cas tu peux essayer…

Elle lui donna un nouveau coup de coude mais se laissa bien volontiers attirer contre lui.

- Tu as conscience qu'on est dans une merde incroyable ?, demanda-t-elle subitement après avoir lâché un soupir.

Il ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte sur elle. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et le regarda.

- Quand même, t'es incompréhensible…, murmura-t-elle, repassant dans sa tête tous les derniers mois jusqu'à cette matinée.

- Je te retourne le compliment, répondit-il sur le même ton en repensant à son ancienne certitude selon laquelle il ne parviendrait jamais à ses fins.

- Jamais j'aurais cru que… Qu'on… Toi et moi.

- Je n'imaginais pas non plus, confirma-t-il.

_Du moins, pas comme ça._

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, les laissant songeurs. Ils rouvrirent la bouche en même temps, commençant une phrase au même moment. Chacun s'interrompit pour laisser l'autre parler en premier mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'exécuta, leur provoquant un rire nerveux.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Non, toi d'abord, asserta-t-elle, curieuse.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je n'ai jamais passé de moments si agréables dans un pieu.

- Moi non plus, assura-t-elle en feignant un ton sérieux, le faisant pouffer de rire.

Mais elle plaisantait pour éluder ce qu'il venait de dire : cela lui faisait à la fois extrêmement plaisir, mais lui rappelait toutefois que s'il avait été son premier, elle était loin de l'avoir été pour lui.  
Pourtant, c'était la vie après tout, elle savait très bien à quoi s'attendre et était même plutôt surprise qu'il n'ait pas quitté le lit avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Même s'il ne l'avait pas _réellement_ fait la première fois, elle se doutait que c'était bien son genre.

- Hermione…, souffla-t-il soudain d'une voix bien plus sérieuse.

Il allait probablement lui dire quelque chose d'important mais sa voix n'arriva jamais.

- Oui ?, l'incita-t-elle à continuer.

- Non, rien, éluda-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Sa bouche vint se poser contre sa gorge et elle sentit très vite sa langue jouer le long de sa peau.

_« Pardon. »  
« Désolé d'avoir fait de la merde. »  
« Pardon d'avoir déconné. »  
« Désolé de t'avoir traitée comme ça. »  
« Je sais que ça arrive des siècles en retard, mais je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes les merdes que je t'ai fait endurer. »_

Des tas de phrases tournaient dans sa tête mais il ne parvenait pas à choisir entre elles. Quoi qu'il dise, cela ne changerait rien au passé et cela ne ferait que le lui rappeler. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle pense à ça maintenant. Sa peau était chaude contre la sienne et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde tandis qu'il effleurait sa mâchoire de sa langue agile. Ses lèvres attrapèrent sa gorge, lapant, coinçant sa chair entre ses dents. Elle se retourna brusquement, le repoussant contre la tête de lit et l'embrassant passionnément en passant sa jambe au dessus de lui pour le chevaucher.

Cette sorte de chimie était incroyable. Il vint glisser des doigts contre sa nuque, frôlant par là la parcelle de peau qu'il venait juste de malmener. Ses mains endurcirent leur emprise sur sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser.  
Comme la veille, les langues dansaient délicieusement, retrouvant leur compagne respective avec enthousiasme. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent à nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard empli d'une intensité rare.

Ses yeux gris n'avaient jamais été aussi épurés : à l'intérieur, un océan calme s'éclaircissait, retrouvant ses teintes pâles et pures d'autrefois. Ceux d'Hermione, profonds, laissaient échapper une tendresse simple : le miel s'entremêlait au brun pour faire ressortir une sorte de sentiment doux.  
Elle sourit, s'éloignant quelque peu tandis que le cœur du Serpentard s'accélérait encore…

- Je vais prendre une douche, murmura-t-elle avant de se relever en s'enveloppant dans le dessus de lit, le laissant complètement paralysé sur le matelas.

_Froide. Décidément, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie dedans.  
_

Hermione ferma la porte de sa salle de bain derrière elle, s'y adossant le cœur battant. Elle couchait avec Drago Malefoy. Et elle l'aimait.

Cette idée folle la retourna toute entière. Aimer Drago Malefoy ? Ah, un ordre de mots bien incroyable. Elle entra dans le cabinet de douche, la main posée sur la poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle calme les battements de son cœur mais ce dernier semblait lui chanter en percussions que s'apaiser était complètement hors de propos. Dans ses tempes pulsait irrégulièrement son sang brûlant, embrumant encore davantage ses pensées.  
Elle enclencha le robinet et le pommeau de douche et reçut une eau glacée sur les épaules. Le contact la fit sursauter mais le liquide devint bientôt tiède et elle se laissa aller contre le carrelage.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Mais son esprit logique était assailli par les souvenirs de l'avant-veille, puis de la veille, l'empêchant de chercher une réponse à ses doutes légitimes. Elle le revoyait l'embrasser : ses yeux emplis d'un désir plus chaud que la lave. Elle sentait presque encore ses mains sur son corps, dévaler chacun de ses membres, la moindre de ses courbes, pour y céder en les délaissant une impression incendiaire. Et ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres douces mais fermes contre les siennes : sa langue intraitable et possessive.

La Gryffondor sentit une chaleur à présent familière brûler l'intérieur de son ventre. C'est là qu'arriva l'idée terrible suivante : même s'il venait de lui faire l'amour, et pour la toute première fois, elle n'était plus rassasiée à présent, il lui en fallait plus. Beaucoup plus.  
Et elle sentit que s'il s'agissait d'une grande première, cela annonçait une frustration qui s'était installée dès qu'elle avait quitté ses bras et qui ne disparaitrait temporairement que lorsqu'elle y reviendrait.

Mais il manquait quelque chose à ce scénario parfait. Une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas négliger. Des excuses.


	22. Chapitre XX

******En mal de Dramiones ? Le profil d'I-AM-CHUCK-BASS vous tend les bras. Courrez-y ou je sors le martinet.  
**

******RAR :  
**

**Dion : **Décidément, je suis gâtée aujourd'hui ! Merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de compliments ! Tout comme toi, je lisais toujours les fanfics en philo, alors je ne sais pas si c'est une propension du site à nous faire bâcler cette matière, mais franchement, y'a anguille sous roche, si tu veux mon avis ! :p  
Bref, merci encore et toujours pour ton soutien ! La suite, tout de suite !******  
**

**Sabina :** Eh bien, eh bien ! Je suis flattée que tu outrepasses tes habitudes rien que pour ma tête d'enclume ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces adorables compliments : j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, et n'hésite plus à me faire part de tes impressions :p ! Merci encore !

**Cind3rella : **Héhéhéhé ! Eh oui, Hermione n'oublie rien. Et d'ailleurs, tant mieux, je trouve que tout est trop facile pour Drago en ce moment. Quant à la paire d'yeux… Je garde le silence et te laisse découvrir cela dans les prochains chapitres… Merci pour ton soutien quotidien !

**********LittleRock14 :** Hello, Little' ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! En ce qui concerne Luna et Oksana, que notre très chère Lya2L a rebaptisé Luksana (j'aime cette appelation !), je ne peux rien te promettre de particulier, puisqu'évidemment, ce n'est pas le couple de base. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ! Merci encore !******  
**

**Merci à tous les revieweurs : vous m'avez fait passer le cap des 300 reviews, chose qui ne m'était évidemment jamais arrivée, et je vous en remercie ! Très bonne lecture à tous !**

**[LEXIQUE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE : REFEREZ-Y VOUS DURANT LA LECTURE, OU VOUS SEREZ PERDUS]**

* * *

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me ?  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free ?  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you,  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

[…]

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

[…]

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name…_

_Anywhere_ – Amy Lee

* * *

**C**hapitre **XX**

**- H**âtez-vous, ordonna la voix sèche de Severus Rogue.

Les sixième et septième-année étaient rassemblés dans la grande-salle. Pour l'occasion, les tables avaient disparu et de larges bordures scintillantes sur le sol délimitaient la pièce en quatre.  
Le professeur MacGonagall lança un regard sévère à l'assemblée puis interrogea les autres tuteurs d'un coup d'œil. Chacun hocha la tête et elle les imita juste avant de s'avancer au milieu des élèves.

- Bonjour à tous. Nous levons cette séance commune pour une raison bien précise, que je vais vous expliquer. Je précise toutefois que les cours manqués à cette occasion seront rattrapés.

Une clameur de contestation s'éleva mais un _« Silence ! »_ de Severus Rogue acheva de la taire.

- Comme nous vous l'avons brièvement évoqué dans la matinée, votre présence a été sommée pour l'enseignement des sortilèges défensifs et des maléfices offensifs. Nous connaissons tous le contexte politique actuel et il a semblé capital au corps professoral de vous inculquer quelques bases magiques afin de pouvoir vous défendre en cas de besoin. Les séances se compteront normalement au nombre de trois, la première étant obligatoire et les autres facultatives. La raison à cela est simple : le premier cours se basera uniquement sur les sortilèges défensifs et les deux autres sur les méthodes offensives.  
En nous basant sans exhaustivité sur le programme d'enseignement d'une association d'élèves s'étant créée, il y a de ça deux ans, dans nos locaux…

_L'Armée de Dumbledore._ Les élèves s'échangèrent des sourires complices.

_- ... _Nous commencerons aujourd'hui par quatre ateliers de sorts défensifs. Sur le premier atelier, encadré par le professeur Flitwick ainsi qu'un intervenant extérieur, votre ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin… sera étudié le sortilège du _Patronus_ ainsi que celui du Bouclier.  
Sur le second atelier seront enseignés les sortilèges médicaux les plus élémentaires comme le _Vulnera Sanentur (1)_, l'_Episkey (2), l'Anapneo (3)_ et le _Ferula (4)_… : le professeur Rogue se chargera de ces enseignements avec l'aide de Madame Pomfresh et de Briana Foster.  
Sur le troisième atelier, nous étudierons les sortilèges de réveil psychique, notamment ceux en réponse aux sorts d'entrave, d'immobilisation et d'atrophie cérébrale temporaire : le professeur Chourave se chargera de ces sorts, aidée par Ivrian Foster. Seront traités _l'Enervatum (5)_ et la parade classique par baguette _(6)_.  
Enfin, je me chargerais sur le dernier atelier de l'explication théorique des sortilèges impardonnables et des sorts de magie noire les plus utilisés par les mangemorts de nos jours.

Les élèves écoutèrent tout son discours avec attention. Certains baillèrent aux corneilles à l'énumération des différents ateliers, mais s'éveillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle dénombrait les sortilèges enseignés.

- Il parait évident qu'autant de sortilèges ne sauraient se voir maitrisés dans une seule journée. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous vous encourageons plus que fortement à vous y entrainer en petits groupes en dehors des cours. Pour vous aider dans cette tâche, des salles d'exercice ont été ouvertes dans l'ancien herpétarium derrière les serres. Elles demeureront ouvertes de 7h30 jusqu'au couvre-feu nocturne, tous les jours de la semaine. Vous y trouverez toujours un ou plusieurs intervenants pour vous aider dans vos entrainements.  
Bien, je vous remercie de votre attention : je vais à présent lister les quatre groupes d'élèves. Groupe A : _Michael Corner, Lily Stanford, Miranda Wheeler, Theodore Nott, Neville Londubat…_

Hermione se rapprocha de Ginny et des deux garçons. Elle pouvait voir sans grande peine qu'Harry était diablement excité par les évènements. Et en toute franchise, elle l'était elle aussi.

- Et bien, quel programme !, lança Ron, un peu déboussolé par tout ce remue-ménage.

- Ça a l'air passionnant, souffla Hermione, les yeux brillants.

Le roux lui adressa un sourire particulièrement ironique.

- C'est sûr, encore une journée faste, se moqua-t-il en roulant un peu les yeux.

- Ron !, le morigéna Ginny. C'est important et tu as intérêt à te concentrer. Si je m'aperçois que je suis meilleure que toi dans un seul des sorts pratiqués, je t'assassine.

Le Weasley lui jeta un regard sceptique.

- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais savoir si oui ou non, je suis mauvais en…

- … _Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood_, continua d'énumérer MacGonagall, vraisemblablement passée au groupe B

Ginny esquissa un rictus particulièrement sournois et Ron sembla pâlir un peu.

- Et crotte d'hippogriffe, jura-t-il en se grattant la nuque nerveusement.

- … _Hermione Granger, Francis Leesman, Oksana Nikolaievna, Darius Sharma, Seamus Finnegan…_

C'était une partie du groupe C.

- _Millicent Bullstrode, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Clarence Northlign, William Blake, Harry Potter, Vivianna Maer…_

Et eux, une partie du groupe D… probablement incendiaire vu les personnes rassemblées. Lorsque toutes les personnes furent nommées, le professeur MacGonagall envoya chacun des groupes sur leurs ateliers. Hermione commençait avec le professeur Chourave. Il y avait pas mal de sixièmes année dans son groupe, d'où certainement sa présence en figure d'autorité. Chourave lui adressa un sourire franc et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner, crispée. Elle devait encore repenser à la fois où elle l'avait retrouvée dans un piteux état, le lendemain du bal… Machinalement, Hermione chercha Drago des yeux : il était avec Rogue et Pomfresh. A leurs côtés, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et à la peau mate semblait faire une seconde fois l'appel. Elle devait faire partie de l'Ordre. Ils ne choisissaient pas leurs intervenants au hasard. _Briana Foster…_

Hermione reporta son regard sur l'intervenant de son propre groupe, certainement le frère de Briana puisqu'ils portaient le même nom… Ou peut-être étaient-ils mariés ? Mais elle en doutait car ils semblaient assez jeunes et leur ressemblance physique indiquait clairement des liens familiaux. Ivrian Foster avait les cheveux mi-longs, bruns et ondulés, dans lesquels se perdaient quelques dreadlocks. Ses yeux verts, tout à fait perçants, soulignaient son teint mat et son nez droit. Autour de son cou dansaient quelques pendentifs et amulettes tressées, et elle y reconnut le symbole alchimique de l'orpiment en métal cuivré. Lorsqu'elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il la regardait aussi. Visiblement, il savait qui elle était. Le sourire en coin qu'il lui adressa la rendit légèrement nerveuse.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur l'atelier de défense psychique ! Nous allons prendre deux heures pour approfondir ce sujet avec vous. Avec moi, Ivrian Foster, que je vais laisser se présenter dans quelques instants…, désigna Chourave d'un geste sympathique. Mais d'abord, le programme : dans la première demi-heure, nous allons traiter les sortilèges de manière théorique. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de prendre de notes, essayez juste d'écouter attentivement ce que nous allons dire car cela sera important pour la suite.  
Dans la seconde demi-heure, nous commencerons la parade de sort : c'est la technique qui nous importera le plus ici car elle est indispensable aux sortilèges suivants… Certains d'entre vous la maitrisent déjà et pourront aider les autres, le but étant que chacun sache à peu près à quoi s'en tenir à la fin de la journée. Puis, dans la dernière heure, nous étudierons l'_Enervatum_… Voilà…

Les élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et le professeur Chourave leur adressa à tous un sourire chaleureux.

- Ivrian, je vous en prie, lui céda-t-elle la parole.

Le jeune homme s'avança, le regard sûr. Dans un coin d'œil, Hermione put voir de nombreuses filles se pâmer face à lui. _Eh ben dis donc,_ cela commençait bien.

- Bonjour à tous, je me présente : Ivrian Foster. Je travaille essentiellement dans le domaine du Dragonnage et je suis missionné par _Gringotts_ aux quatre coins du monde.

Ce devait être un collègue de Charlie Weasley ! Il avait un accent légèrement prononcé… Un suédois, probablement ?

- Comme je suis chargé de sécurité auprès de nos amis les cracheurs de feu, j'ai une bonne maîtrise de la magie psychique, indispensable pour calmer les ardeurs de certaines créatures un peu trop susceptibles, et d'ailleurs seule magie effective sur les sauriens volants. Voilà donc pourquoi on a fait appel à moi : afin que je vous enseigne au mieux les éveils et la résistance à ce genre de sortilèges, très pénalisants lors d'une agression ou d'un combat.

Une nouvelle fois, les élèves du groupe acquiescèrent docilement et s'exécutèrent lorsque Chourave leur demanda de s'asseoir en tailleur. Ils commencèrent donc leur exposé sur les différents sorts à contrer, sur les techniques théoriques et sur leur vérification durant des évènements historiques… Rien qu'Hermione n'ignorait. Elle écouta pourtant avec le plus grand des sérieux, assidue comme à son habitude. Commença ensuite la première séance pratique sur la parade de sorts : elle, Darius et Seamus étaient les trois seuls à savoir s'y prendre… Et encore, Darius avait bien du mal. Mais bon, c'était une technique dure à maîtriser et il n'avait pas eu la chance d'être présent aux réunions de l'A.D en cinquième année, n'étant pas encore inscrit à Poudlard.

Ils aidèrent les autres élèves du mieux qu'ils le purent, corrigeant certaines erreurs de débutant. Ayant tous les bases en tête, les élèves finirent par cesser de s'exercer et attendirent les nouvelles explications à propos de l'_Enervatum_. Cette fois, seule Hermione savait comment s'y prendre et ce n'était pas très étonnant. Malgré l'utilité du sort, il demeurait très peu enseigné à Poudlard. On estimait tout simplement ne pas en avoir réellement besoin. C'était la réponse aux sortilèges d'entrave, de stupéfixion mais également d'immobilisation.

- Ces trois sortilèges touchent à votre cerveau et vous emmêlent les pinceaux. L'entrave bloque votre gestion de vos nerfs, la stupéfixion vous place en stupeur complète et l'immobilisation vous pétrifie, expliquait Chourave. C'est une magie d'illusion qui corrompt votre perception de la réalité, persuadant votre conscience qu'il vous est impossible de mobiliser vos membres ou même vos facultés cérébrales. Nous allons d'abord voir comment réveiller une personne tierce de ces sorts grâce à l'_Enervatum_, puis comment s'en prévenir soi-même grâce à une parade bien spécifique.

Ils commencèrent alors le « véritable » entrainement et ce fut réellement fastidieux. Les élèves avaient beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et l'engourdissement dû à la réception des sorts ne les aidaient pas à donner du meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Heureusement, les deux tuteurs se montraient très patients et ils réussirent à guider au mieux les jeunes les plus perdus. A la fin de l'heure, ils se rassemblèrent en cercle et Chourave leur donna des instructions claires pour s'entrainer par eux-mêmes. Ivrian y ajouta quelques conseils de spécialiste sous l'œil presque maternel du professeur de botanique, et le groupe fut autorisé à se disperser pour prendre une courte pause. Chourave et Ivrian s'approchèrent aussitôt d'Hermione.

- Ivrian, je vous présente officiellement Hermione Granger, sans nul doute la jeune sorcière la plus douée de sa promotion.

- Je n'en doute pas… Ivrian Foster, la salua-t-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle vienne la serrer. Enchanté !

- Enchantée, répéta-t-elle un peu platement en s'exécutant poliment.

- Charlie, Bill, Fred et George m'ont parlé de toi… Vu les performances que tu viens de montrer, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils m'ont vanté tes compétences magiques.

Hermione esquissa un sourire : elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat, répondit-elle, tout de même flattée. J'imagine que tu es aussi un collègue de travail de Charlie… ?

- C'est tout à fait juste !, confirma-t-il.

Un autre élève interpella Chourave qui s'éloigna en s'excusant, les laissant discuter tous les deux.

- C'est la première fois que je viens à Poudlard, lui dit-il soudain en observant le plafond avec admiration. C'est vraiment une des plus belles écoles d'Europe, ça c'est sûr…

Rendue enthousiaste par ses propos, Hermione qui adorait Poudlard ne put s'empêcher de renchérir.

- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Mais j'avoue ne pas être très objective, j'ai toujours été fascinée par Poudlard et il est tellement dur d'obtenir des renseignements sur les autres Écoles magiques que la force de comparaison n'est que très limitée en vérité.

- Eh bien… J'ai étudié à _Vinden __Blåser_ _(7)_, en Suède…

C'était donc bien un Suédois !

- Et j'ai eu la chance de me rendre à _Beauxbâtons_, aux _Aldeas_ _(8)_ et au _Zufluchtsort Blau_ _(9)_… Grâce à Gringotts, notamment pour faire du recrutement. Et même si les autres architectures sont splendides, je préfère Poudlard. Je pense que c'est le côté mystérieux et mystique qui me plait.

- Je connais les _Havres Bleus (9)_ mais… Les _Aldeas_ ?

- C'est une école privée espagnole. Ils accueillent pas mal d'étudiants internationaux car l'établissement rassemble aussi des cours de spécialité en cursus supérieur.

Hermione hocha la tête : le monde magique était encore plus vaste qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Elle était sur le point de lui demander où encore il avait voyagé lorsqu'une main se posa fermement sur son épaule.

- Salut, Granger.

Sa voix était reconnaissable entre mille. Il devait être en pause lui aussi. Hermione frissonna et le laissa la contourner pour venir serrer la main d'Ivrian.

- Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il sobrement.

- Je sais qui tu es, souffla Ivrian avec un sourire froid.

- La politesse serait donc de te présenter à ton tour, répliqua sèchement le Serpentard.

- Ivrian Foster, membre des _Archers Sombres_ _(10)_ de Suède, le pays voisin de celui que _vous_ êtes en train d'envahir, attesta-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Le blond laissa un rictus traverser ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles, mais je sais de _qui_ tu parles et tes allégations sont scandaleuses, ironisa Drago. Tu vois bien que je ne suis même pas encore diplômé : je ne suis qu'un élève d'une école britannique… Je n'ai rien à voir avec les affaires Finlandaises.

Malefoy passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, la rapprochant contre lui dans une étreinte possessive. Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer : ce n'était pas bon du tout. Qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle publiquement n'allait rien amener de probant.

Heureusement, il était si sournois que cela pouvait passer pour l'une de ses détestables plaisanteries. Hermione se délesta donc de son bras, s'écartant de lui. Drago la transperça d'un regard glacial, qu'elle évita en gardant les yeux fixés sur les colliers d'Ivrian. Le Suédois esquissa un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'éloigner et la mâchoire de Drago se contracta.  
Les choses allaient certainement déraper lorsqu'une voix claire se fit entendre.

- _Ivriaaaaaaaaan !_ Ça fait longtemps, chantonna presque Ginny en attrapant le Suédois par le bras et l'attirant vers Harry, Ron et Briana un peu plus loin.

Trop poli pour protester, Ivrian se laissa entrainer, ses yeux continuant malgré tout d'affronter ceux du Serpentard. Ce dernier finit par se désintéresser de lui, reportant son regard sur Hermione, elle-même songeuse : visiblement, les Foster connaissaient bien tous les Weasley.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?, s'enquit-il, les yeux polaires.

Hermione fuyait son regard et faisait tout pour se montrer nonchalante, balayant les alentours des yeux pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait avec soupçon, sauf évidemment le petit groupe de ses meilleurs amis un peu plus loin… Et Blaise Zabini qui les contemplait également avec beaucoup d'insistance.

- Nous discutions, dit-elle simplement. Où est le problème ?

- C'est un abruti, asséna-t-il de sa voix la plus froide et indifférente.

- C'est à moi d'en juger, je crois, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne le laisse plus t'approcher ou je m'assurerais qu'il ne revoie plus sa Suède natale, menaça-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Malefoy !, le somma-t-elle, les yeux noirs.

Mais il avait fini son satané discours possessif et avait tourné les talons, lui adressant un bref et nonchalant signe de main. Hermione soupira lourdement : il était insupportable. Elle rejoint ses meilleurs amis à petits pas, une fois seulement que les deux Foster se soient éloignés ensemble. Ginny lui adressa un regard plein de compassion et d'embarras. Harry, lui, arborait une mine sceptique et même quelque peu méfiante.

- Il s'est passé quoi, là…? demanda-t-il à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil éloquent aux deux protagonistes de la rixe précitée.

- Combat de coqs…, annonça Hermione en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent. C'est Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu crois…

- On aurait plutôt dit qu'il venait t'emmerder toi, contra Ron avec mollesse.

- Oui, confirma Harry, et qu'Ivrian prenait ta défense.

- Euh… Pas vraiment…, souffla Hermione d'un air sceptique. Mais vous connaissez tous les Foster ou quoi ?, rebondit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Ils étaient là aux vacances de Noël, renchérit aussitôt Ginny, ravie de pouvoir lui venir en aide. C'est le meilleur ami de Charlie, et Briana est médicomage à Londres. Ils sont venus chez nous pour « s'officialiser » en temps que membres de l'Ordre…, murmura la rouquine.

Elle se pencha encore plus vers Hermione.

- Et entre toi et moi, je crois que Briana a été pour beaucoup dans la rupture de Lavande et de Ron, donc c'est un peu notre grande sauveuse à tous !

Ron lui lança un regard vitreux.

- Lavande n'a besoin d'aucune aide pour se faire larguer, laisse-moi te le dire, bougonna-t-il.

Tous rirent à cette réflexion. MacGonagall leur annonça le début du deuxième atelier de la matinée et Hermione et son groupe furent dirigés vers la directrice des Gryffondors. Durant deux heures, la fidèle collègue de Dumbledore se chargea de leur expliquer en détail les maléfices impardonnables, tout en montrant beaucoup de tact à cet égard. Hermione l'écouta avec attention et apprit plusieurs choses, notamment lorsque la femme mûre fit basculer son discours dans le domaine plus large de la magie noire. Son cours n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'Ombrage avait pu donner en cinquième année : elle modulait ses propos mais ne taisait jamais la vérité, pointant toujours de sa langue acérée les horreurs et menaces mortelles que représentaient certains sorts. Un enseignement bien sombre en vérité, qui fit froid dans le dos, même aux moins sensibles des élèves. Le but était évidemment de faire ressortir la gravité de la situation aux élèves vivant bien malgré eux dans une bulle d'illusion sécuritaire, créée par les discrets sympathisants à Voldemort il y a quelques années de cela, et parfois même confortée par le gouvernement en place, pourtant du côté de Dumbledore.

Malgré tout cela, MacGonagall conseilla toujours d'éviter les recours fatals : elle recommanda les sorts de stupéfixion à plusieurs reprises, ainsi que les sorts de destruction d'environnement, bien à même de désorganiser et de faire échouer les mangemorts dans leurs stratégies morbides. Le but était de faire le moins de morts possibles : elle y était déterminée.

Lorsque l'heure de déjeuner fut arrivée, les élèves se placèrent sur les côtés de la salle et les professeurs firent réapparaitre les tables. Les élèves plus jeunes des autres années finirent par rejoindre leurs ainés pour se restaurer et ils eurent un long laps de temps pour de détendre et reposer leurs têtes bien garnies.  
Quand ils eurent tous terminés de se remplir l'estomac, les petits quittèrent la grande-salle. Certains quatrième et cinquième-année semblaient profondément intrigués et même envieux de ce cours spécial auquel ils n'avaient pas le droit d'assister pour des raisons évidentes de maturité ET de majorité. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les professeurs et les sixièmes et septièmes année dans la salle.

- Reprenons !, lança MacGonagall en faisant disparaitre les tables.

Hermione et son groupe furent cette fois dirigés vers le professeur Flitwick et Remus Lupin. Encore une fois, la jeune Gryffondor impressionna tout son groupe en montrant sa maîtrise presque parfaite du _Patronus._ Il en allait de même avec Seamus, qui pas peu fier, se pavanait devant les filles de sixième année, très impressionnées par une telle performance.  
Ces deux heures passèrent vite : Hermione et Seamus vinrent en aide aux deux enseignants afin de guider aux mieux les élèves. C'était de loin le sortilège le plus dur à maîtriser de tous les ateliers réunis. Remus Lupin avait ramené quelques armoires peuplées d'épouvantards, réclamant l'aide d'Harry afin de faire apparaitre des détraqueurs pour les plus téméraires des élèves du groupe. Certains s'y risquèrent et eurent raison car parvinrent à des résultats probants, d'autres, quant à eux, repartirent un peu traumatisés…

Enfin, en dernière partie d'après-midi, le groupe se rendit à l'atelier du Professeur Rogue, de Madame Pomfresh et de Briana. Hermione s'entendit tout de suite bien avec la sœur d'Ivrian, certainement car cette dernière était d'un naturel très doux et souriant. Elle ne fit aucune remarque à propos d'Ivrian et de Drago, ce qui la rassura car elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler.  
Encore une fois, Hermione montra son talent à exécuter certains des sortilèges médicaux et même le professeur Rogue la prit en exemple pour l'exercice du _Ferula_. C'est flattée comme jamais qu'elle quitta la grande-salle, après avoir chaudement remercié les professeurs et intervenants d'une telle initiative de leçon.

Ils avaient deux heures avant d'aller diner et pour une fois, estimant sa journée suffisamment productive, Hermione consentit à ne pas s'avancer sur ses devoirs. Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle sortirent donc se balader dans le parc. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sous un large saule, tout à fait inoffensif, contrairement à l'arbre massacreur qui se trouvait non loin de la rive nord du lac.

- … Et là, Harry se fige et regarde par la fenêtre, reprit Ron. Et il y avait au moins une centaine de petites araignées qui filaient !

- Ron, il y en avait à peine cinq ou six…, corrigea Harry d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

- DES CENTAINES !, s'écria Ron. Je sais ce que je dis !

- _Des_ centaines, maintenant ?, s'amusa Hermione.

Et dire qu'elle avait raté ça… Maudit basilic !

- Donc on avance vers la forêt et tout, et avec bravoure, quand j'y repense ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je referais, ça je vous le dis !, annonça le roux avec humeur.

- Salut !, psalmodia une petite voix non-loin.

Le petit groupe se tourna vers la voix : Luna. Et Oksana. Ginny et Harry lancèrent aussitôt un regard à Hermione qui esquissa un sourire crispé. Les deux blondes vinrent se poster au-dessus d'eux. Hermione posa ses yeux sur leurs deux mains entrelacées et décida d'oublier tout ce qu'elle croyait connaitre d'Oksana. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait plus prétendre au même jugement que quelques semaines auparavant. La Gryffondor laissa ses yeux remonter et ils plongèrent bien malgré eux dans les yeux bleus de la Serpentarde. Cette dernière fuyait son regard avec la plus grande des applications.

- On peut s'installer avec vous ?, s'enquit joyeusement Luna, comme inconsciente de l'embarras collectif.

- Bien-sûr, venez, les accueillit Ginny avec un sourire.

Les deux blondes s'assirent et s'installa un long silence. Hermione décida d'intervenir : elle était après tout l'une des sources de la gêne, alors autant qu'elle s'attèle à la balayer au plus vite.

- Alors, comment vous avez trouvé la journée ?, demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Luna posa ses yeux translucides sur elle, toujours un peu trop écarquillés.

- C'était extrêmement enrichissant. Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient fait un mélange entre les sixième et les septième-année : en plus d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, on a pu rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. C'était très amusant.

Les autres approuvèrent avec zèle.

- C'est vrai que les groupes étaient très mixtes, ajouta Harry. Toutes maisons et années confondues… J'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre. Ça m'a un peu rappelé les réunions de l'AD, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ron et Hermione confirmèrent avec vivacité, aussitôt suivis par Luna et Ginny. Oksana ne fit que se taire davantage.

- Tu étais dans quel groupe déjà, Luna ?, s'enquit Harry.

- Avec Ginny et Ron, répondit la blonde. Il y avait aussi Matilda Vill, Cassandre Maureth, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson…, énuméra-t-elle sur un ton rêveur.

- Et toi, Oksana ?, rebondit Ginny en parfaite connaissance de cause.

La Serpentarde leva les yeux, un peu alarmée par cette question directe.

- J'étais… Avec Hermione, dit-elle simplement au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

C'était comme si tout le monde avait aspiré un bon litre d'air en même temps, sauf Luna qui regardait distraitement le ciel à travers les branches tombantes du saule.

- Oui, finit par confirmer Hermione. D'ailleurs elle est très douée pour le sortilège du _Patronus_.

Les autres finirent par reporter son regard sur Oksana avec curiosité.

- Ah oui ?

- Sérieux ? C'est vachement dur pourtant, bougonna Ron.

- C'est quoi ?, s'enquit Ginny avec curiosité.

- Une océanite…_(11)_, murmura Oksana avec anxiété.

Elle semblait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un critère pour qu'elle soit acceptée ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- C'est quoi une océanite ?, demanda Ron avec un air perplexe.

- C'est un pétrel-tempête, chantonna calmement Luna.

Le Weasley la regarda comme si elle venait de dire une énormité plus grosse qu'elle.

- Un pétral-quoi ?, essaya-t-il de répéter en vain.

- Un pétrel-tempête, le corrigea Hermione. C'est un oiseau marin. C'est très joli. J'en ai vu quand j'étais plus jeune et on dirait qu'ils dansent sur l'eau quand ils descendent près de la surface de la mer pour pêcher.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau.

- Tu nous le montres ?, demanda soudainement Ron.

Pour une fois qu'il savait montrer de la bienséance et du tact : Hermione était presque fière de lui. Elle remarqua le même sentiment chez Ginny. Oksana rougit un peu et hocha affirmativement la tête avant de timidement dresser sa baguette.

- _Spero Patronum_, murmura-t-elle.

Un oiseau nacré surgit avec une puissance folle du bout de bois. Il voleta dans les alentours dans un ballet majestueux, s'amusant à aller taquiner le lac un peu plus loin, puis revint dans de petits cris caractéristiques. Le groupe poussa des « oh ! » d'admiration face à la grâce de l'oiseau. Bientôt, il vint se poser au centre de leur petit cercle et s'estompa en brume blanche.

- Eh ben mon vieux ! C'est sacrement joli !, s'écria Ron. Tu devais penser à un truc vraiment heureux pour que ça marche aussi bien !

Oksana devint cramoisie et Luna eut un petit rire. La Serpentarde leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa elle-même un sourire. Jamais Hermione n'avait trouvé de spectacle aussi bizarre : elle semblait changée du tout au tout. C'était vraiment ETRANGE. Comme si elle n'avait jamais eu le caractère vipérin, ni connu le plaisir de dévisager les gens de son regard froid et hautain… C'était très perturbant. Pour autant, le sourire sincère qu'elle affichait lui allait bien mieux que toutes les mimiques exagérées qu'elle avait autrefois arborées avec tant de talent.

- J'ai pensé à Luna, dit-elle simplement.

Pour le coup, tout le monde rougit. Ron avait les oreilles si rubicondes qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été trempé dans du jus de coquelicot. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Luna se pencha vers elle pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Oksana, apparemment peu habituée à faire ça en public, resta parfaitement immobile. La Serdaigle finit par s'allonger sur le sol, déposant sa tête sur les genoux de sa petite-amie en soupirant rêveusement, les yeux à nouveau perdus dans le ciel.

- Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble…, murmura Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Oksana lui jeta un regard un peu froid. Elle devait croire que la Gryffondor se moquait d'elle ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Sincèrement, ajouta la brune en intensifiant son regard avec sérieux.

La Serpentarde sembla s'adoucir et esquissa un sourire.

- Merci…, dit-t-elle avec simplicité.

L'après-midi se finit dans les discussions et les rires quand Ron décida soudainement de reprendre le conte fabuleux d'Aragog, le Traitre à Huit Pattes.

* * *

**D**rago soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée, faisant léviter à l'aide de sa baguette les verres initialement posés sur le guéridon, non loin de la cheminée. Pour qui il se prenait, cet imbécile à l'accent stupide ? Granger avait un truc avec les mecs qui venaient du froid… D'abord Viktor Krum, maintenant… C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ivrian quelque chose. Un nom stupide pour un gars stupide.

Il soupira.

Granger était aveugle. C'était une fichue gamine qui ne comprenait pas lorsqu'un homme n'avait qu'une envie, la retourner et en faire sa monture. Et c'était clair : le nordique avait envie de se la faire. C'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il était venu lui parler. Alors certes, peut-être avait-il, derrière ses envies graveleuses, des idées plus honorables… Comme celle de se lier à elle au-delà de la sacro-sainte baise entre inconnus… Mais cela n'intéressait que peu le Serpentard qui n'avait qu'une seule image en tête : Granger se laissant entrainer dans une chambre par l'imbécile, ce dernier affichant un sourire grivois sous-entendant clairement que la petite Gryffondor allait passer à la casserole.

Drago poussa un grognement mécontent et envoya valser les verres dans la cheminée. Elle était à lui. A lui et à personne d'autre. Le fait même qu'elle ose répondre à l'autre abruti l'irritait au possible.  
Le tableau s'écarta pour laisser entrer le sujet même de ses sombres pensées. Il choisit de garder le silence, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes. La Gryffondor fredonnait innocemment une chansonnette qu'il jugea stupide rien qu'à l'air. Énervé comme il était, il n'était de toute façon pas en mesure d'apprécier quoi que ce soit.

- Oh, salut !, l'interpella-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Je ne t'avais pas vu, tu es tout ratatiné dans le canapé.

Drago ne répondit pas ni ne la regarda, préférant croiser fermement les bras sur son torse en conservant son expression peu amène.

- Drago ?

Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la pardonner ou quelque chose de ce gout là.

- Tu as perdu l'usage de tes oreilles ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Un peu dépitée par son comportement immature, et déraisonné par ailleurs, Hermione s'éloigna du canapé et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour y pénétrer. Lentement, elle s'avança vers son lit, préparant son hameçon avec subtilité.

- C'est dommage que tu sois devenu sourd…

Elle porta ses mains au col de sa veste pour s'en délester.

- J'étais de bonne humeur alors je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait prendre notre douche ensem-

La porte de sa chambre s'était déjà refermée derrière lui et il regardait ailleurs, comme désintéressé, alors que sa seule présence prouvait l'inverse.

- Ah… Tu as décidé de me répondre, finalement ?

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de ses machinations, Granger n'était pas trop mal lotie en ce qui concernait la créativité dans le chantage. Il reporta son regard sur elle, se forçant à demeurer tout à fait impassible.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte ta proposition, que tu es excusée, dit-il sèchement en la regardant attentivement enlever sa veste.

- Excusée de quoi exactement ?, ironisa-t-elle en reposant le vêtement sur son fauteuil et plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une posture autoritaire.

- De ton comportement, répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Tout en conservant son expression impavide, il entreprit de défaire les boutons de son chemiser. Amusée par son immaturité, Hermione le laissa faire en rougissant un peu.

- Quoi encore ?, l'invectiva la Gryffondor avec animosité. J'ai été une _vilaine_ fille ?, se moqua-t-elle délibérément.

Drago s'interrompit dans son ouvrage, remontant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un sourire machiavélique qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- C'est tout à fait ça, confirma-t-il avant de reprendre le déboutonnage déjà bien entamé.

Il pencha son visage vers elle, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

- Une très, très, très vilaine fille, murmura-t-il.

Hermione pouffa de rire. Franchement, c'était un désaxé.

- Tu es fou à lier, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix claire tandis qu'il envoyait valser sa chemise d'écolière.

- N'aggrave pas ton cas, l'avertit-il avec un rictus plus maléfique encore.

Il déboutonna avec fermeté sa jupe portefeuille d'uniforme et l'envoya à son tour valdinguer plus loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'avait débarrassé de ses sous-vêtements et l'avait attrapée entre ses bras. Les pas légers, il arriva à la salle d'eau, en ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied peu précautionneux et y pénétra. Hermione essaya bien de protester mais il la fit taire d'un regard, la déposant dans l'habitacle.

Prenant brusquement son temps, il défit sa cravate et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, histoire de bien lui faire mesurer l'ampleur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle recula au fond de la douche, rubiconde d'embarras : il la jaugeait de haut en bas comme un chat regarderait une souris, avec appétit. Ses yeux dévalaient le long de ses courbes, s'arrêtant sur les endroits que la bienséance aurait normalement dissimulé sous des étoffes, tout cela n'arrangeant rien au trouble de la jeune sorcière. Hermione n'était encore que très peu habituée à la nudité devant les yeux d'autrui... Alors ceux de Drago Malefoy : il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Le reste des vêtements du Serpentard disparut finalement assez prestement et il pénétra dans l'habitacle lui-aussi, fermant la porte vitrée une fois à l'intérieur. Son regard ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle allait se faire dévorer. Sa main droite actionna négligemment le robinet alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur carrelé pour enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche. Ses mains vinrent aussitôt s'enquérir de ses hanches, qu'il serra entre ses doigts avec brutalité.

_Tu es à moi.  
_

Sa langue dominait celle d'Hermione avec une vindicte tranchante et ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les siennes sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. D'un mouvement sec, il la retourna contre le mur et vint se plaquer derrière elle sans douceur. La tête près de ses cheveux, il eut le plaisir de voir ses seins s'écraser contre les dalles froides, la faisant frémir. L'une de ses mains vint caresser sa croupe tandis que l'autre venait se glisser dans ses boucles à présent rendues détrempées par le pommeau de douche.  
Il empoigna doucement sa chevelure, y entortillant ses doigts, et tira son crâne vers l'arrière avec un calme olympien afin qu'elle s'appuie contre son épaule et qu'il puisse plus aisément glisser sa bouche dans son cou.

- Je ne vais pas être gentil, la prévint-il froidement dans le creux de l'oreille.

Hermione sentit un frisson lui dévaster l'échine.

- Fais attention, quand même, contra-t-elle les yeux fermés.

_C'est tout ?_

Elle lui donnait l'autorisation ? Merlin de chez Merlin. Elle savait comment le calmer, tout en l'excitant paradoxalement davantage. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Sûrement pas.

Cela le faisait presque trembler d'anticipation. Il la retourna à nouveau vers lui, frissonnant en sentant sa poitrine glacée heurter ses pectoraux rendus chauds par l'eau et l'excitation. Ses paumes vinrent passer sous les cuisses de la sorcière, les écartant sans ménagement. Il les redressa ensuite, de sorte à la remonter considérablement contre le mur et surtout à entourer ses propres hanches avec ses jambes bien dessinées. Leurs intimités étaient à présent complètement en contact, là où elles n'avaient fait que se frôler auparavant. La bouche dans son cou, il commença à la mordiller en simulant de longs coups de reins. Lorsqu'elle commença à gémir, il ricana contre sa peau.

_Mienne._

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et laissa sa hampe la pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Elle émit une sorte de longue plainte, mêlant des restes de petite douleur et surtout un plaisir indéniable. Son antre était bouillante, étroite : elle se resserrait d'autant plus autour de lui, le compressant à l'en faire jouir aussitôt. Il prit son temps pour se calmer, la laissant par la même occasion s'habituer à sa taille. Puis les va-et-vient commencèrent, tout en langueur.  
Hermione n'avait pas le moindre doute : ce n'était que le début et il allait fatalement accélérer. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se maintenir en place… Et elle avait bien raison, car ce qui n'était qu'au préalable de simples pénétrations devinrent rapidement des coups de butoir, et ses halètements se métamorphosèrent en gémissements aigus en un rien de temps.

Adieu langueur, adieu douceur : bonjour heurtoir en battements rapides. Il y allait plus que franchement, ne lui laissant aucun répit entre ses entrées et ses sorties et la plaquant au mur par courtes intermittences avec une régularité presque surnaturelle. C'était bestial et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de gémir, n'ayant plus assez d'idées en place pour se permettre de faire autre chose.

Complètement acculée contre le mur, elle reposa son front contre son épaule pour s'éviter de nouveaux chocs à l'arrière du crâne. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de prononcer son prénom pour le faire ralentir, mais cela ne faisait que rendre sa situation plus délectable aux oreilles du Serpentard. Ce dernier en profitait allègrement pour interrompre ses syllabes maladroites par de vigoureux coups de reins, l'empêchant par là de former des mots entiers.  
Ses bras tremblants étaient serrés autour de sa nuque et elle gémissait là, juste au bord de son oreille droite. C'était _génial_. Au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans sa vie dans une partie de baise.

- Drago, l'interpella-t-elle entre deux gémissements, l'incitant à se calmer.

Lorsqu'il ralentit considérablement le rythme, elle crut honnêtement qu'il en avait fini avec cet assommoir. Elle esquissa donc un sourire de soulagement, même si une chaleur bienfaisante tendait à disparaitre de son ventre, la laissant un peu frustrée. Une seconde plus tard cependant, cette certitude fut détrompée et l'incendie se ralluma lorsqu'il recommença à la marteler en ricanant moitié de son propre coup de théâtre.

- Drago, rappela-t-elle à nouveau.

Il recula quelque peu, lâchant une de ses hanches, collant davantage son dos contre le mur pour la maintenir. Son bras vint aussitôt entourer sa nuque et il colla leurs deux fronts. Leurs lèvres s'attrapèrent presque aussitôt.

- Plus doucement ?, murmura-t-il, essoufflé contre sa bouche.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
Les lèvres de Drago vinrent glisser près de son oreille et tandis que l'eau venait brouiller les gémissements qu'elle poussait, elle l'entendit lui murmurer des perversités qui la firent rougir encore davantage, pourtant déjà en plein effort.

- Putain, jura-t-il de plus belle en lui assénant un puissant coup de rein. Je vais te faire jouir tellement fort que tu ne sauras plus comment parler, Granger…

Elle n'avait pas suffisamment de souffle pour cela, mais un rire envahit sa poitrine à vitesse grand V. Peut-être avait-il raison : elle ne savait déjà même plus comment formuler des mots.

- … Je vais te faire jouir tellement fort que _tu vas en perdre des neurones._

Encore une fois, elle ne put que gémir à sa remarque alors que le plaisir se mêlait à l'exaltation de ses plaisanteries graveleuses.

- … Je vais te faire jouir tellement fort que quand tes copines voudront te parler de leur meilleure baise, c'est cette histoire que tu leur raconteras encore et encore…

Cette fois-ci, Hermione trouva le moyen de pouffer de rire à travers ses gémissements. Et on aurait presque dit qu'elle pleurait tant elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il ne la soulagea pourtant pas le moindre du monde en soulevant encore davantage ses cuisses pour pénétrer plus profondément dans son intimité.

- Tu es dingue …, souffla-t-elle dans les aigus.

- Sûrement, mais t'aimes ça, répondit-il sur le même ton, lui aussi cherchant son souffle.

Le rythme s'accéléra davantage, si cela était encore humainement possible.

Il avait déjà oublié qu'elle lui avait demandé se reprendre son calme. Mais elle n'eut plus le temps d'y songer plus longtemps, car cette fois-ci, tout s'imposa comme une évidence. Il y eut divers éclairs : un dans son ventre, tétanisant le reste de son corps en resserrant diablement le muscle à l'intérieur de son aine, comprimant la virilité de Drago jusqu'à l'extrême ; une autre foudre traversa son tronc jusqu'à se perdre dans ses yeux, brouillant sa vue et le reste de ses sens pour la laisser sourde, aveugle et même muette d'hébétude pendant quelques secondes. Son visage, figé dans une sensation de plénitude, se crispa furieusement jusqu'à se détendre complètement. Sa gorge s'arracha un cri de plaisir terrible qui fut aussitôt entrecoupé par un murmure rauque de Drago, visiblement dans le même état qu'elle.  
S'installa un silence sourd pendant quelques instants, tandis que tous deux essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Alors, c'était ça, un _orgasme_ ?

- Je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit, confia Drago, la voix basse et entrecoupée par les halètements.

Hermione approuva silencieusement sans même s'en rendre compte. A ce stade, elle aurait dit oui à tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui annoncer. C'était dire dans quel état il parvenait à la mettre.  
Lentement, il laissa aller ses cuisses afin qu'elle repose les pieds à terre. L'eau coulait toujours sur eux, les sillonnant en courses de gouttes pressées. Hermione sentit ses jambes faiblir et elle manqua de tomber à terre, se raccrochant à ses épaules masculines en dernier recours.

- Olalala, commenta-t-elle sans pertinence.

Drago ricana.

- J'aurais dû te prévenir pour ça aussi…_ « Granger, je vais te faire jouir tellement fort que tu ne tiendras plus debout. »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, souriant à moitié, toujours perdue dans le plaisir qui quittait peu à peu son corps par vagues.

- Imbécile, dit-elle en rougissant tout de même.

- Tu as envie que je recommence ?, s'enquit-il en penchant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Elle ne savait pas très bien. Et notamment parce qu'il brouillait la vérité dans sa phrase : était-ce une proposition perverse mais honnête, ou bien une menace déguisée en réponse à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ?

- Euh…, murmura-t-elle sans la moindre contenance.

- Tu hésites, hein ?, se moqua-t-il. C'est _bon_, mais ça secoue un peu trop… ?

Hermione vira cramoisie. Il avait une manière de dire les choses, franchement !  
N'attendant pas la moindre réponse à sa question rhétorique, Drago plongea sa main entre ses cuisses et la caressa sans porter d'attention à sa mine outrée.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment pu me retenir, dit-il soudain en sentant ses doigts glisser facilement dans la moiteur caractéristique qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On ne risque rien, le rassura Hermione.

Drago arbora un sourire sournois.

- Il ne manquerait plus qu'un autre Malefoy vienne emmerder la Granger. Un petit Malefoy.

- Un tout petit Malefoy, renchérit-elle, à moitié amusée et attendrie par l'idée. Aussi insupportable que son géniteur, j'en suis sûre.

Le blond se pencha une nouvelle fois vers elle et l'embrassa.  
Ils finirent par réellement se laver, Hermione partant dans de furieuses crises de fou rire lorsqu'il entreprenait de chatouiller plus que nécessaire, s'embrassant à en perdre le nord, se caressant mutuellement à s'en faire fondre les doigts…  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se sécher, ils allèrent s'installer dans le lit. Drago la serra contre lui avant d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux à présent secs mais en fouillis complet.

- Bon… Tu es pardonnée, finit-il par murmurer la voix un peu endormie.

- C'est trop d'honneur, ironisa-t-elle en lui donnant une légère pichenette sur le nez.

Il protesta dans un grognement rauque et enfouit davantage son visage dans sa chevelure.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de l'être, mais c'est très aimable de ta part…, ajouta-t-elle sans perdre son ton moqueur.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas te regarder, asserta-t-il dans un marmonnement inaudible.

- C'est moi qui suis punie, quand des gars me regardent et que ça ne te plait pas ?

- C'est soit ça, soit je les assassine et je planque leurs cadavres dans la forêt interdite, souffla-t-il nonchalament.

_Effectivement…_

- A côté de ça, on peut dire que tu as droit à un traitement de faveur, précisa-t-il en baillant à moitié.

- Tu parles…, s'amusa-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si c'est moi qui regarde d'autres hommes ? Ce sont eux qui auront le droit à ton_ traitement de faveur _?

Rien qu'imaginer Drago en train de déshabiller Ivrian la fit pouffer de rire : cela ne sembla pas trop plaire au Serpentard qui resserra son emprise sur elle et colla ses lèvres à son oreille.

- Pourquoi irais-tu regarder un autre homme ? Ils ne m'arrivent pas à la cheville.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant largement profiter du pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui à cet instant.

- Mouais…

Il se redressa, comme vivement insulté.

- Comment ça, « mouais »… ?

- Mouais, répéta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, fermant les yeux comme pour dormir.

- J'exige des explications.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit d'aller voir ailleurs et pas moi.

Perplexe, Drago secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… ?

- Ah, c'est comme ça, c'est tout ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !, clama-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Allait-il finir par s'apercevoir qu'elle le charriait ? Ce n'était pas sûr.

- Je ne vais jamais voir ailleurs, annonça-t-il froidement.

- Ah non ?

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-il. C'est juste que j'enchaine les filles très rapidement, mais ce n'est jamais en même temps, je le jure.

Hermione pouffa : il se jouait d'elle, lui-aussi. Et dire qu'elle croyait l'avoir fait tomber dans le panneau. Duper un Malefoy n'était pas aussi aisé qu'elle se l'était imaginé.

- Ah, et qui est ta prochaine proie ?, rentra-t-elle dans son jeu.

- Mystère. Dors maintenant. Si tu continues à me parler, tu vas me réveiller pour de bon. Et si tu me réveilles, ça va barder pour ton matricule.

_Un vrai gamin. _

Elle s'endormit, tout comme lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**U**n petit déjeuner d'avril, tout à fait banal.

Hermione touillait son thé sans vraiment y faire attention, les yeux sillonnant les lignes d'un énorme ouvrage posé sur la table de bois verni. Ron, de son côté, levait quelquefois les yeux vers elle, toujours aussi dérouté par ses lubies de première de la classe malgré leurs longues années d'amitié. Après avoir porté son verre de jus de citrouille à sa bouche, en avoir pris une longue gorgée pour faire passer le gros morceau de pain de campagne tout juste avalé, le Weasley se résolut à prendre la parole.

- Hermione, il est huit heures du matin..., signala-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail que seule Hermione Granger aurait pu omettre.

- Je te remercie de faire partager ta perspicacité sans faille, Ron, dit-elle simplement sans même déporter son regard des épais paragraphes calligraphiés.

- On peut savoir ce que tu lis, au moins ?, s'enquit le roux en mâchonnant un morceau de bacon bien grillé.

- _La Sigillographie Sorcière au XVème siècle (12)_, répondit-elle, grattant nerveusement le haut de son arrête nasale.

Ron hésita pendant quelques secondes à lui demander ce que pouvait bien signifier un tel charabia et quelles genres d'atrocités intellectuelles se dissimulaient dans ce titre, mais il y renonça, préférant se resservir en marmelade. Hermione finit par lever le nez de ses pages parcheminées et balaya la table des Gryffondors de son regard aiguisé.

- Où est Harry ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le Weasley esquissa une grimace.

- Je crois qu'il est allé rendre visite à Dumbledore... Sa...

Ron chatouilla son front pâle de son index maladroit.

- _Cicatrice_, chuchota-t-il. Elle recommence à lui faire mal...

La préfète en chef arbora une mine sévère et referma son grimoire dans geste sec.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Et pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé avant ?

- Ben... Il faut dire que l'on ne te voit plus trop, ces derniers jours..., marmonna Ron en reposant ses couverts. Comme d'habitude, tu dois être paumée dans tes révisions.

Hermione rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux vers son assiette. En vérité, ce qui l'avait occupée la semaine passée n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les cours. Heureusement, il n'en savait rien et d'ailleurs, il était préférable que ce soit l'une des choses qu'il n'apprenne jamais. Même elle, elle n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait tout juste six jours qu'elle et Drago avait commis ce qu'elle se surprenait parfois à appeler "l'irréparable". Elle ne regrettait pas le nouveau tournant que prenait leur relation, mais il fallait tout de même admettre que c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Ce qui commençait à la gêner, au-delà de tout ça, c'était le fait qu'ils n'en aient pas encore discuté. Oui, voilà, ils faisaient la bête à deux dos à tout va, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'aborder sérieusement le sujet, il n'y avait plus personne. Or une conversation s'imposait, c'était clair.

La Gryffondor ne savait plus exactement à quoi s'attendre avec tout cela. Drago était... Comment même le décrire ? Mystère. Et quand elle essayait de lui associer des adjectifs, elle tombait irrémédiablement sur ceux qu'elle lui aurait déjà attribué auparavant : fait qui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde... Joueur, dominateur, parfois virulent et froid. Possessif, moqueur, toujours sadique à certains moments. Certes, elle le voyait souvent se perdre dans d'intenses regards... Mais tant qu'ils ne mettaient pas un nom sur ce qui les liaient, ce détail ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'avait fait aucun engagement. Leur relation restait tout aussi bancale qu'auparavant et finalement au point mort. A la seule et minuscule différence qu'elle lui avait cédé sa virginité... Ah, et qu'ils dormaient ensemble, aussi.

_Bon sang._

Machinalement, la jeune sorcière vint lever les yeux pour regarder la table des Serpentards. Il était là, face à Blaise Zabini, tous deux un peu à l'écart des autres septième-année de leur maison. Légèrement penché sur la table, le menton nonchalamment posé sur sa paume, Drago semblait raconter une histoire vraisemblablement anecdotique à son ami de toujours. Lorsqu'il surprit son regard, il dévia le sien pour le plonger dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle se sentit rougir aussitôt et se détourna vers Ron à nouveau.

- Elle est dingue de moi.

Blaise arbora un sourire exaspéré.

- Franchement, j'hallucine, murmura ce dernier. Sérieusement, où ça va te mener, tout ça ?

Drago reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Coucher avec Granger, argua simplement Blaise en prenant garde à ne pas être entendu.

- Un peu d'exercice physique te tient en forme, mon brave Zabini, ironisa Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

L'Afro-Britannique soupira lourdement et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé d'être celui qui te le rappelle, mais s'envoyer une sang-de-bourbe n'est pas censé être le passe-temps favori d'un mangemort.

Blaise sut qu'il aurait dû se taire lorsqu'il remonta les yeux vers ceux de Drago. Vu son expression peu amène, il était dans de beaux draps.

- Je fais ce qu'il me plait, Zabini, cingla froidement le blond.

- Tu n'as pas peur que des gens l'apprennent ?, persévéra Blaise, décidé à s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout dans les problèmes quitte à ouvrir les yeux de son meilleur pote.

- Personne n'apprendra jamais rien, surtout si tu commences par fermer ta gueule.

Il était glacial.

- Ca se saura forcément. Ca se sait toujours, ce genre de trucs..., asserta le brun en esquivant tout contact visuel.

- Et alors ? Au pire quoi... ?, s'enquit Drago, les yeux un peu fous.

- Au pire, tu crèves, tes parents aussi... Elle aussi... Probablement.

Au lieu de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, Drago passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que nécessaire. Blaise, pourtant résigné à se prendre un coup, s'étonna d'une telle réaction.

- Ce n'est que de la baise, lança finalement le blond en se reculant sur le banc.

_Mais bien sûr. _

- Personne ne va me blâmer pour avoir baisé une _sang-de-bourbe_. Ce n'est même pas une première, si j'y réfléchis. Ce n'est que de la baise, répéta-t-il, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Le dégout qui avait envahi le visage de Drago à la mention de son ancienne insulte préférée troubla fortement Blaise. Certes, il savait que son meilleur ami ressentait plus que de l'attirance physique pour Granger, et certes, il savait aussi que malgré ses toutes dernières allégations, il était plus que transporté d'avoir des relations charnelles avec elle... Mais malgré tout... Il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de son futur chemin de mangemort. Ces deux perspectives n'étaient pourtant pas conciliables : il espérait que Drago s'en rende compte.  
En toute franchise, Blaise aurait préféré qu'il abandonne toute idée de relation avec la Gryffondor et qu'il suive sa route toute tracée : au moins, il serait à l'abri sur ce plan là et elle aussi. Mais c'était bien trop simple, et Drago ne l'était jamais.

- Et s'ils la blâment, elle... ?, s'enquit soudainement Blaise, en y voyant la dernière solution pour le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Drago plongea ses yeux mercure dans les siens, sans rien répondre. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

- T'es amoureux d'elle..., murmura-t-il finalement.

Drago se redressa sur le banc, les yeux plus glacés qu'à leurs hivers les plus froids.

- Et quand bien même ce serait le cas ? Tu ferais quoi ?, admit-il purement et simplement.

- Rien, répondit calmement Blaise. Je ne serais pas non plus spécialement étonné, fit-il remarquer.

L'expression de Malefoy sembla s'apaiser de manière infime, laissant place à une vive perplexité sur son visage glacial.

- ... Je te vois la regarder depuis la première année. Au début, ça ne ressemblait qu'à de la haine, puis ensuite, à de la haine curieuse. Et après, de la fascination. Malsaine, certes, mais de la fascination quand même. Et cette année... Je sais pas... Tu as changé.

Le blond ne dit mot, préférant garder le silence pour écouter ce que son meilleur ami avait à lui révéler sur son propre cas.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit, mais je savais que ça te travaillait souvent. Surtout depuis le milieu de la quatrième année.

- Depuis la quatrième année ? Tu débloques, Zabini, ironisa Drago.

- Pas vraiment, non, contra le brun.

Blaise porta une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres pour en avaler le reste du contenu.

- Au bal, pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, tu l'as tellement bouffée des yeux que j'ai attendu toute la soirée de la voir brusquement prendre feu.

Drago fronça les sourcils : vraisemblablement, il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Cela ne surprit Blaise qu'à moitié. Il s'était toujours voilé la face après tout.

- Personne ne te blâmera, Merlin seul sait si Granger était bonne ce soir là.

Le blond lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Blaise esquissa un rictus et leva le menton d'un air provocateur.

- Tu vois ? Au quart de tour. Comme un gamin qui a peur qu'on lui pique son jouet.

- Tu ne fais que débiter des conneries.

- Je ne crois pas, non, contesta une nouvelle fois Blaise.

Malefoy vint à nouveau passer sa paume dans ses cheveux, mais cette fois-ci, il la déposa négligemment derrière sa nuque. Blaise connaissait cette posture pour l'avoir vue une ou deux fois : il se sentait attaqué et faible. Et il détestait ça. Cela ne faisait que confirmer tous ses propos, ce qui l'encouragea donc à continuer sur sa lancée.

- C'était la première fois que tu voyais un homme poser ses mains sur elle, tout simplement, murmura le brun. Et ça te rendait malade.

Peut-être aurait-il dû s'arrêter ? Mais le plaisir de parvenir pour une fois à le faire plier devant son discours ne l'incita pas le moins du monde à se taire, quand bien même la mâchoire de Drago s'était dangereusement contractée.

- En cinquième année, quand tu as remarqué que Weasley faisait de légères tentatives pour se rapprocher d'elle, tu as redoublé dans ton agressivité à son encontre. Et pour faire bonne mesure, à son encontre à elle aussi. Même Potter te rendait plus fou que d'habitude : c'était de la savoir constamment entourée d'autres hommes qui te faisait perdre la tête. En plus, le régime despotique d'Ombrage te facilitait la tâche : tu pouvais les suivre sans être soupçonné de quoi que ce soit d'autre que tes manœuvres habituelles.

- T'étais là aussi, je te signale, nota Drago en arborant une indifférence tout à fait fausse.

- C'est pour ça que je sais de quoi je parle, éluda rapidement Blaise. La sixième année, tu l'as savourée. Weasley qui sort avec Brown, et Granger qui n'apparait plus en public sans le fusiller du regard, les yeux rouges... C'était juste délicieux à tes yeux. Je crois que c'est là que tu as basculé : tu la regardais tout le temps, sans craindre une seule seconde d'être surpris pour la bonne et simple raison que les Gryffondors ne faisaient plus gaffe à nous. Et l'apogée est arrivée quand tu as appris qu'elle serait préfète-en-chef et toi aussi... Je me souviens du moment où Rogue t'en a parlé... La tête que tu tirais. T'étais au paradis.

- Ca suffit, le coupa froidement Drago en détournant le regard.

Blaise s'interrompit, sans regrets. Il avait fini, de toute manière.

- Tu n'as jamais évoqué tout ça, auparavant..., fit remarquer le blond dans un murmure détaché.

- Tu m'aurais arraché la tête..., se justifia Zabini.

Drago plongea ses yeux réfrigérants dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a laissé croire que je ne vais pas le faire, maintenant ?

- Tu as besoin de mon aide.

Le blond laissa échapper un ricanement ouvertement dédaigneux. Blaise ne s'en formalisa pas : il était comme ça.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, Zabini.

- Il va falloir que tu te décides bientôt, Drago. Les gens parlent. _Il_ est sur le point de nous rappeler.

Le "nous" n'était là que pour la décoration : Blaise ne s'était jamais engagé dans de telles sornettes et il n'était pas près de le faire. Toutes ces idéologies ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde, et sa mère ne l'avait jamais guidé dans cette voie là non plus, à vrai dire.

- Je sais que tu ne partiras pas avec elle, murmura soudain l'Afro-Britannique.

Drago porta sa paume jusqu'à sa bouche, triturant machinalement son menton entre ses doigts.

- Je sais aussi que tu voudrais que quelqu'un la protège. Alors je ferais de mon mieux, dit-il simplement.

- Tu ne pourras bientôt plus tenir cette parole, Blaise. Si je pars, elle s'en ira aussi de son côté. Et quoi qu'il arrive, on se retrouvera sur le champ-de-bataille.

Le brun esquissa une mine dépitée.

- Tout est une question de choix..., finit-il par dire, sans plus de précision.

La clameur qui s'éleva dans la grande-salle vint interrompre le silence pesant s'étant installé entre eux : il fallait se rendre en cours.

* * *

**(1) Vulnera Sanentur :sort utilisé pour soigner les blessures allant des coupures mineures aux profondes entailles. L'incantation, qui sonne "presque comme une chanson" doit être répétée trois fois pour avoir le maximum d'effets. La première fois qu'elle est prononcée, le flux du sang diminue la seconde fois, les plaies se referment et la troisième fois, elle fait quasiment disparaitre la plupart des cicatrices visibles. La victime devra encore suivre un traitement médical, mais si l'essence de Dictame est appliquée rapidement, les cicatrices pourront être évitées. (Wiki Harry Potter **©)

**(2) Episkey : sortilège permettant de soigner des blessures mineures. ****(Wiki Harry Potter **©)  


**(3) Anapneo : sortilège qui libère la trachée de la cible si elle est bloquée. (Encyclopédie Harry Potter ****©)**  


**(4) Ferula : sort qui fait apparaître une attelle. ****(Encyclopé****die Harry Potter** **©)**  


**(5) Enervatum : sort pour rendre à la vie une personne stupéfixiée ou entravée. ********(Encyclopé****die Harry Potter** **©)**  


**(6) Parade : geste de baguette qui bloque un sortilège ou un maléfice (Rowling )  
**

**(7) (8) (9) Ces écoles, sauf Beauxbâtons (obviously), sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Prière de demander si désir d'utilisation.  
**_**- Vinden **__**Blåser**_** : Grenier Venteux (SUEDE)  
- _Las Aldeas_ : Les Hameaux (ESPAGNE)  
_- Zufluchtsort Blau : _Les Havres Bleus (ALLEMAGNE)  
Je ne suis pas quadrilingue, ce sont des traductions tout à fait approximatives, aidées par des dictionnaires lexilogos en ligne.  
**

**(10) Organisation de mon invention : une espèce d'Ordre du Phénix Suédois, très mobilisé pour venir en aide à la Finlande. (Madelight ****)**

**(11) Océanite – Pétrel-Tempête : L'Océanite tempête, aussi appelé Pétrel tempête est une espèce d'oiseau de mer de la famille des Hydrobatidae. Cet oiseau pélagique est le plus petit des oiseaux de mer d'Europe, où il est protégé. Extrêmement discret, il est de mœurs exclusivement nocturnes sur les lieux de reproduction et est rarement visible de la côte, sauf à l'occasion des tempêtes les plus violentes. Il est en revanche bien connu des pêcheurs puisqu'il suit souvent les navires en haute mer, volant au ras des vagues, et donnant parfois l'impression qu'il court sur la surface de l'eau. (Wikipédia ©)**

**(12) Sigillographie : étude des sceaux. L'ouvrage que lit Hermione est de mon invention. ****(Wikipédia © & Madelight )**  



	23. Chapitre XXI

**Désolée pour ceux qui ont eu des RAR ce matin : je suis en pure et parfaite gueule de bois (de taré) et bref, je ne suis pas en état, ni d'être aimable, ni de comprendre ce qu'on me dit (super mélange de personne irritable). Bref, voilà.  
**

**Oh, et Blaise semble avoir fait l'unanimité : je pense que c'est parce qu'il a enfin rabattu son caquet à l'autre imbécile. Je pense aussi que si cela a été aussi plaisant à l'écriture, c'est que je pouvais enfin le confronter avec une belle flopée d'injures, et enfin, si vous avez autant aimé lire ce passage, je pense que c'est parce que vous auriez bien aimé lui dire ses quatre vérités aussi...!  
Et puis, c'est jouissif de le voir perdre la maitrise de la conversation, tout ça parce que Sir Blaise dissèque son comportement sur les quatre dernières années comme s'il énumérait ses cours de la journée.  
**

**Vive Blaise! Hourra! BREF.  
**

**RAR (Les revieweurs anonymes, vous ne manquez jamais à l'appel et franchement, merci pour ça !) ((heureusement que vous m'avez fait vos reviews hier après-midi, vous aussi, d'ailleurs)) :_  
_**

**Dion :** God Damn, quelle RAPIDITÉ. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un lire aussi vite l'un de mes chapitres ! Tu devais avoir faim :p La suite, tout de suite, anyway… J'espère que les 24h n'ont pas été trop longues ! Hahahahaha !

**LittleRock14 : Lya2L,** t'as vu ? Elle aussi, elle aime ton « Luksana » : quand je te disais que ça allait être adopté, je ne mentais pas ! Continue de « m'ennuyer », j'aime beaucoup quand tu « m'ennuies » :p  
Bref, pour la review : hahaha ! Oui, j'étais prévenue :p Merci beaucoup, petite crème canari ! Je te laisse avec la suite x)_  
_

**Pepette :** Comme d'habitude, une magnifique review (:p) Si tu as aimé la chanson du précédent chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras celles-là ! Dis m'en des nouvelles, car il est rare que j'aie des lecteurs qui écoutent réellement les musiques que je propose ! (je suis une grande incomprise… hahahaha). Ton « Mon dieu, je suis accro » m'a transcendée, merci ! La suite, de suite :p

**Btina :** Tu parles à mon âme, Darling.

**Malawiwi :** Ah, Madelight aime les scènes quand elles sont freaking CALIENTE. Drago jaloux ? Une sommité. Merci pour la review ! T'ai-je déjà dit que ton pseudo me tue à chaque fois que je le vois ? Non ? C'est chose faite ! La suite, TOUT DE SUITE :p

* * *

**Avertissement : ce chapitre peut être dur pour certaines personnes. Personnes sensibles, s'abstenir (je ne plaisante vraiment pas).  
Deux chansons excellentes**** pour suivre les moments intenses du chapitre d'aujourd'hui : à écouter en même temps si possibilité il y a.**_  
_**Et pour paraphraser Kingsley Shacklebolt : _"You may not like him, Readers, but you can't deny: Manson's got style."_**

* * *

And now it's _« you know who »_  
I got the _« you know what »_  
I stick it _« you know where »_  
You know why, you don't care.  
And now it's _« you know who »_  
I got the _« you know what »_  
I stick it _« you know where »_  
**You know why, you don't care.**

_This Is The New (S)hit_ - Marilyn Manson

* * *

_Something ugly this way comes_, through my fingers sliding inside.  
All these blessings, all these burns, I'm godless underneath your cover.  
_Search for pleasure, search for pain_ : _in this world now I am undying..._  
I unfurl my flag my nation helpless.

[...]  
_As I begin to lose my grip on these realities your sending._  
Taste your mind and taste your sex.  
I'm naked underneath your cover : covers lie and we will bend and borrow with the coming sign...  
The tide will take the sea will rise, _and time will rape._

_Black, black heart_... why would you offer more ?  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy ?  
I'm on_ fire_... I'm rotting to the core.  
I'm eating all your kings and queens, all your sex and your diamonds.

[all your sex and your diamonds...  
[all your _sex_ and your _diamonds..._

_Black Black Heart _- David Usher

* * *

**_Il n'y a pire eau que l'eau qui dort.  
_**

**C**hapitre **XXI**

**L**a terre était entre la pâle maladie de la lune et le grisâtre des nuits les plus sinistres. Le sol, irrégulier, semblait flotter, remuer : peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet du brouillard qui halait ses contours... Tout autour, des dalles de pierre glacées, à peine enfoncées dans la bourbe asséchée, révélaient que les profondeurs n'étaient pas faites que de poudre de roche. Au-dessus de leurs parois sans lisseur, des reliefs macabres s'imprimaient jusque dans la chair grise et dure des pavés. Les couronnes de ce qui autrefois avait été plantes, s'emmêlaient dans des arabesques démoniaques et stériles.

La place n'aurait pas pu être décrite comme hermétique, bien qu'on y perçoive la mort plus qu'à tout autre endroit. Cette dernière était si présente qu'elle s'en avivait presque, dansant au dessus de l'étendue inerte en s'enhardissant du souffle médiocre et sifflant de l'obscurité.

Sans clarté aucune, sans lumière dont la bravoure s'abreuve : juste une simple angoisse viscérale et primaire. On mourrait ici, sans un mot, à travers ses larmes silencieuses. L'atmosphère morbide ne guérissait pas sous les maigres rayons de la lune : l'astre s'affaiblissait juste dans ses tentatives, et l'on pouvait deviner, rien qu'à en regarder les alentours, que toute lueur viendrait s'y éteindre sans un bruit. L'armure de brume faisait fondre tout espoir d'en réchapper, traquant et coinçant à la fois toute vie venant s'y aventurer.

Inquiétante. Effrayante. Horrifique. A des hauteurs entre le déraisonnable et le dérangeant, la Nécropole Fruste se dressait comme une chimère. C'était une bâtisse à en faire pleurer les enfants et frémir les plus téméraires. L'architecture hachée et tranchante se rendait menaçante rien qu'à en contempler les remparts maladroitement taillés en dents de scie. C'était un monstre gigantesque et bâtard, semblant prêt à se réveiller à tout instant pour avaler de stupides aventuriers. Sur les larges panneaux de bois pourri qui s'improvisaient en portes infernales, ballottaient de lourds loquets de cuivre fatigué aux figures suppliciées. C'était _comme si_ l'on y avait figé les visages agonisants de pauvres âmes égarées, les damnant à souffrir des maux les plus vifs. _Comme si_ des ombres les avaient condamnées à observer en silence, rendues mutiques par une malédiction, les prochains malheureux qui pénétreraient dans l'antre, sans pouvoir les avertir des tourments qui les attendaient.

C'était un sombre enfer où séjournaient en toute vraisemblance Douleur et Chaos : la flamme fuligineuse aliénée par le sang et le vent dément et destructeur, deux époux plein d'effroi. Près des cavités où reposaient des monceaux de cire sale, des runes d'une alchimie terrible s'étaient comme gravées toutes seules dans la pierre. On pouvait y trouver le symbole de la pâte aurifique, débouchant soudain sur les contours en lames de la pierre philosophale. Non loin de ces dernières, des résidus de tracés diaboliquement bien exécutés dévoilaient des trépieds composés de l'œuvre de la résine, de la calcine et du souffre ; des cercles emplis de calamine, de sel noir, de vitriol et d'arsenic. C'était un véritable pandémonium néantique pour jeux obscurs de magie noire et d'alchimie nébuleuse. Lieu de goétie ultime.

Une silhouette s'avançait lentement sur le chemin d'obsidienne. Elle s'arrêta à proximité des grands seuils lugubres et tendit le bras en direction du haut des panneaux de bois.

- _Nimbes. _

- Oh, l'entreur, oh, l'entreur, gazouilla une voix aiguë et insupportable. As-tu des mots à me dire ? Des sagesses à m'apprendre ? Des formules à prononcer ?

- Je veux entrer.

- Oh, l'insolent, oh, l'insolent, psalmodia à nouveau l'infâme crécelle. Sans politesse ? Sans manières ? Sans mot de passe ?

- _Nimbes, _répéta l'inconnu de sa voix rauque, épuisé par les enfantillages du loquet.

- Le mot de passe a changé, mort-sur-pattes ! Si tu ne le connais pas, tu peux te ronger les sangs ! Tu n'es plus dans ses petits papiers, il va t'évincer ! T'éviscérer ! T'égorger ! Te faire lapider !

- Silence ! _Hache Verte, _finit par se souvenir la silhouette encapuchonnée.

- Voilà qui est mieux, tête sotte, tête d'idiotie, vil crâne vide !

- Laisse-moi entrer, ordonna encore la voix, désormais plus rude qu'exaspérée.

- Ça vient, ça vient, serpent pressé ! Impavide impatient, coureur de grande perte, rapide à mourir !

L'inconnu soupira tandis que les deux grandes portes s'entrouvraient devant lui, bercées maladroitement par les criaillements incessants du loquet bavard. Sans attendre que le portail ne s'écarte entièrement pour lui laisser passage, la silhouette pénétra sur le petit sentier de pierre intérieur : les échos limpides de ses pas vinrent aussitôt emplir la noirceur froide du corridor. Il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe ici. Aucune lumière, aucun interstice. Juste le bruit de vos pas et de votre souffle pour seul repère. Ah, et puis ces voix et ces rires, plus loin.

La personne, toute en cape, descendit prudemment les escaliers, le pied malhabile. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, la lumière faiblarde des lustres en bougies molles parvint à éclairer le bas de son visage. Des mèches d'un ancien blond luxuriant retombaient sur ses épaules en signe d'évidente fatigue.

- Lucius, annonça une voix glacée. Tu t'es fait attendre.

- Je vous salue, maître, murmura l'homme en se penchant respectueusement. Le loquet tardait à me faire entrer.

Sur son trône de pierres sombres, Voldemort esquissa un rictus sournois.

- Ses exigences sont peut-être trop hautes pour un faible dans ton genre.

Il y eut quelques ricanements, convenus, polis. Tous craignaient d'être à sa place et auraient ri à la moindre plaisanterie, si peu risible soit-elle.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?, s'enquit alors Voldemort, sa main se déposant délicatement sur le crâne plat du reptile, reposant sur l'accoudoir.

- Les _Mines Blêmes_ sont posées à l'ouest de la Cathédrale de Turku.

- Tu as su être discret ?

- Oui… Les vampires n'en savent rien…

- Qu'iraient-ils faire près d'une église, de toute façon ?, intervint soudainement Bellatrix en se penchant vers Voldemort dans un murmure complice.

- Ils vivent dans les cimetières, Bellatrix…, siffla Voldemort sans même la regarder.

La sorcière aux cheveux d'ébène esquissa une grimace frustrée face à sa réaction désintéressée.

- S'ils l'apprenaient, nous n'aurions plus leur soutien sur les terres scandinaves. Les _Mines Blêmes_ ont fait leur perte, il y a un ou deux siècles…

- Et comme ils n'ont pas la même notion du temps, finit Lucius d'un air entendu.

Voldemort acquiesça en sourdine, comme las.

- Avec eux, nous ne pouvons pas perdre. Leur vitesse ne peut que nous conduire à la victoire. Et ils ont faim. Les législations Finlandaises pour les anthropomorphes sont tellement répressives…

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils restaient à Turku…, demanda soudainement Avery en roulant nerveusement un grain de raisin entre ses doigts boudinés.

- La circonscription de Turku n'est pas encore aussi stricte que celle d'Helsinki… Et il s'agit de leurs terres après tout, renchérit Yaxley en s'avançant à la droite du trône du Seigneur Noir.

- De plus, Kebra des _Maisons Finlandaises de Nyx_ _(1)_ nous doit sa sortie d'Azkaban, rappela Bellatrix avec délectation. Il nous mange dans la main depuis que les geôles ont été ouvertes.

Le Seigneur Noir opina avec un sourire cruel.

- Maître, ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils verront les Mines au moment du combat ?, murmura Yaxley en jaugeant Lucius avec cruauté.

Le ténébreux seigneur porta son regard sur lui, songeur, avant d'hausser un sourcil en direction de Lucius, l'engageant à se défendre lui-même.

- Que veux-tu dire, Yaxley ? Les Mines ont été posées aux endroits indiqués par les fuites de l'Ordre du Phénix : là où les Portoloins sont les plus susceptibles de conduire leurs combattants… Les vampires, eux, sont postés à l'Est du champ-de-bataille. Ils seront en train de se battre contre les Archers et les résistants déjà présents à Turku. Dans la pagaille, je ne pense pas qu'ils verront les armes utilisées à des mètres de là…, argumenta Lucius.

- Mais le sang…

- Ils auront déjà fort à faire avec celui sur place…, coupa sèchement Voldemort. De plus, il n'y a qu'une dizaine de Mines : ce ne sont que quelques précautions pour affaiblir leurs rangs comme il se doit. Cette bataille doit être la dernière.

Yaxley approuva avec zèle, un peu paniqué à l'idée d'avoir froissé celui qui tenait sa vie au creux de sa main.

- Pardonnez mon insolence, Maître.

- Je sais que tu ne fais que te préoccuper de notre victoire, Yaxley, concéda Voldemort. Et je sais aussi que tu ne posais pas ta question par lâcheté, mais par réelle inquiétude. Qualité trop rare dans nos rangs…

Son regard reptilien balaya l'assemblée et les personnes présentes eurent aussitôt le réflexe de baisser les yeux, et certains même la tête.

- Bien. Et ensuite, Lucius ? N'as-tu rien aucune autre nouvelle à me rapporter ?

- En toute vérité, j'avais une requête à vous soumettre, mon Maître.

Voldemort arbora une mine réjouie, lui conférant un air encore plus cruel qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Une requête ?, répéta-t-il durement.

- Je voulais vous demander si nous pouvions ramener mon fils parmi nous. Il est temps qu'il vous prête officiellement allégeance et…

- Et j'ai une condition à cela, l'interrompit Voldemort.

Lucius sentit ses jambes commencer à flageoler. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Ton garçon est encore à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Je veux qu'il aille dans la Salle-sur-demande et qu'il récupère quelque chose pour moi. Un objet qui m'est cher. S'il y parvient, il rentrera dans nos rangs. S'il échoue, il mourra. Et toi aussi. Je laisserais sa vie à ta femme, par pure courtoisie, mais je m'assurerais que vos dernières souffrances, à toi et à ton fils, soient au-delà de ton imagination la plus fertile en matière de torture.

Le patriarche Malefoy prit son temps pour déglutir et retrouver une respiration à peu près stable.

- Très bien. Si vous pouviez instruire vos consignes sur un parchemin que je lui transmettrais au plus vite, cette mission sera rapidement conclue.

Voldemort leva la main droite, la baguette aérienne, et d'un mouvement leste, il créa un parchemin clair sur lequel s'inscrivit d'une encre sombre des lignes acérées.

- Voilà, annonça le Seigneur en laissant le parchemin se rendre près de Lucius, qui l'attrapa. Fais-vite et tu seras récompensé.

Lucius agréa et après une dernière et bien basse révérence, il tourna les talons vers les escaliers qu'il avait empruntés un peu plus tôt.

* * *

**L**e soleil n'était pas encore levé : il faisait toujours nuit dehors. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient perdus dans les nuages bleutés peuplant le ciel noir d'encre. Autour d'elle, les bras de Drago Malefoy suivaient une faible trajectoire, se soulevant et s'abaissant de manière infime, calqués sur le rythme de sa respiration. Ses doigts venaient caresser ses avant-bras, sous sa poitrine.

_Je suis amoureuse de lui._

Cette certitude, démentielle, ne semblait pas vouloir s'inscrire dans son esprit. Elle se sentait obligée de se le répéter inlassablement, ce qu'elle faisait déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes. C'était incompréhensible, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne cherchait pas à démêler les mystères d'un tel état de fait. La sensation était pure, libre, grande. C'était suffisant. Nul besoin d'analyser, d'y réfléchir… C'était comme une évidence simple : un oui comme l'inverse d'un non, la lumière du soleil et l'obscurité de la nuit ; l'eau qui éteignait le feu quand le vent se battait pour l'attiser. C'était naturel, sans la moindre complexité factice. Ça allait comme ça venait, tout comme le souffle chaud de Drago dans sa nuque.

Et c'était tout.

_Je l'aime vraiment. _

C'était incroyable : elle était repartie dans son cercle infernal. Elle se demandait à nouveau pourquoi, et tout son être lui criait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Le cycle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Il n'y avait aucune question à se poser : c'était comme ça, et puis voilà. Il n'était pas la même personne, et elle était tombée amoureuse de son caractère taquin, possessif, et même froidement intelligent. De ses yeux, certes pas vraiment tendres, mais en tout cas plus doux et toujours si transperçants. En la regardant autrement, il avait réussi _à se faire voir autrement._ Les perspectives s'étaient agrandies, l'horizon, élargi, et les esprits s'étaient ouverts. Tout simplement.

- Tu ne dors pas.

Sa voix manqua de la faire sursauter : certes elle ne dormait pas, mais elle somnolait un peu les yeux ouverts. Elle ne s'était pas le moins du monde attendue à ce qu'il ne soit pas endormi.

- Toi non plus, fit-elle remarquer.

Drago la retourna doucement vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Leur échange visuel dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il capture ses lèvres, ayant décelé dans son regard une pensée grandissante l'éloignant un peu trop de lui en cet instant. S'il avait deviné qu'elle admettait l'aimer, il aurait certainement préféré la laisser méditer. Ou peut-être pas finalement ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas réagi différemment… ?

Leurs bouches s'épousaient à nouveau, avides l'une de l'autre. Drago ne put alors plus se retenir et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle fondit son regard dans le sien. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

- Pour quoi ?, s'enquit-elle.

- Pour avant.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Lui faisait-il réellement ses excuses ?

- Répète-le, Drago Malefoy, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il esquissa un semi-sourire en coin avant de le laisser disparaitre.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu es désolé de quoi ?, insista-t-elle à nouveau.

- De t'avoir malmenée durant toutes ces années.

Le sang pulsait ses tempes brûlantes dans une adrénaline presque douloureuse. Peut-être rêvait-elle ?

- Est-ce que tu t'en veux vraiment ?, persévéra-t-elle encore.

- Oui.

La réponse était claire, nette, limpide. Oui, il s'en voulait vraiment. Mais ses excuses laissaient une trace amère derrière elles… Quelle était cette sensation ?

- A quel point, Drago ?

Elle ne savait pas combien de confirmations de sa part suffiraient à la contenter. Peut-être l'était-elle déjà, au fond… ? Peut-être l'avait-elle d'ores et déjà pardonné sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione arbora une mine presque désabusée : désabusée par sa propre faiblesse, même terrassée par elle et pourtant si grisée de ressentir toute cette bourrasque de sentiments.

- Je veux me racheter.

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un ou deux battements. Se _racheter. _

- Tu penses que tu peux racheter six ans et demi de torture ?, demanda-t-elle simplement, sentant l'étreinte des doigts de Drago se resserrer sur elle.

Elle était obligée de faire ça, au moins pour sa propre santé mentale. Il ne pouvait pas gagner aussi facilement. Il méritait cette petite dose de cruauté, pour toutes celles qu'il lui avait infligé des années durant. Et même s'il ne s'agissait plus du même Drago, plus de la même personne, elle voulait conforter son changement par l'épreuve, afin qu'il ne re-bascule jamais dans une telle noirceur. Jamais.  
Drago ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux.

- Tu peux, Drago, finit-elle par murmurer en rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent à la suite de ses mots.

- Déclare forfait. Viens avec moi.

Elle se redressa, l'entrainant contre elle pour l'étreindre. Son souffle devint maladroit et sa voix pressée, presque suppliante :

- Je saurais que tu ne mens pas… Si tu fais ça.

Drago la dévisageait, complètement mutique. Elle faisait allusion au pari qui les liaient tous les deux. Elle voulait qu'il renonce à son idée de suivre Voldemort et même qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre du Phénix avec elle. La peur l'envahit.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il simplement en oscillant sa tête de droite à gauche, en signe de dénégation.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se contracta sous le coup de la déception et elle baissa les yeux. Alors voilà : il s'excusait, mais ce n'était que du vent. _Du vent.  
_Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ses excuses, mais qu'elle les redoutait du même coup. Peut-être était-ce même pourquoi elle ne lui en faisait plus réflexion. Avec les excuses viendrait la discussion. La _Discussion_.  
Et si elle s'était exhortée pendant de longues heures à ne pas s'en inquiéter, c'était bien impossible. Et à présent, tout ce qu'elle avait craint d'entendre semblait se préparer dans la bouche de Drago.

- Rien ne t'attend là-bas, Drago, murmura-t-elle, les mains un peu tremblantes.

- Je ne peux pas te suivre, finit-il par dire un peu froidement.

Il attrapa son menton et leurs yeux se confrontèrent à nouveau. Son regard était à nouveau gris mais ce n'était pas leur acier froid habituel. C'était une sorte de colère sourde, de culpabilité tangible contre elle et contre lui-même. Il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes mais elle s'éloigna.

- Arrête. Tu comprendras aussi que je ne peux plus faire ça si les choses restent en l'état.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne l'avait plus pressé. Être dans ses bras ne pouvait se concilier avec l'idée qu'elle finirait par en sortir.

- Alors quoi ?, s'irrita-t-il. C'est tout ?

_Pourquoi est-ce toi qui prends l'initiative de finir les choses, alors même que je viens de m'excuser ?_

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre. Effectivement, cela paraissait être « tout ». Ils avaient confirmé par leurs comportements des derniers jours qu'il existait entre eux autre chose que de la simple haine : ils éprouvaient vraisemblablement des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre : en tout cas, c'était son cas. Elle reconnaissait l'aimer. Le nier ne servait plus à rien, à présent. Mais à la place de la détestation qu'ils avaient autrefois entretenue venait s'improviser une toute autre sorte de ressentiment : de l'amertume. Ils savaient depuis le début que l'idée d'une relation amoureuse entre eux était vouée à l'échec, mais cette nouvelle confirmation en rendait maintenant tangible leur certitude.

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas à toi de me suivre ?, s'enquit-il tout en sachant parfaitement que sa réplique n'aboutirait à rien.

Il fallait qu'il essaye. Elle fronça les sourcils, scandalisée à l'entente de sa proposition.

- Écoute-toi parler, Merlin, siffla-t-elle en s'éloignant davantage de lui.

Il rattrapa son poignet et l'attira sur le matelas avant de se poster au-dessus d'elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours toi qui m'abandonne ?, asséna-t-il, ses yeux d'hématite aussi glacés que l'azote liquide.

Hermione lui jeta un regard désolé, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Drago détourna brièvement les yeux, réellement agacé par la tournure des évènements. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur elle, ils étaient devenus cruels. Comme avant. Elle porta alors ses mains tremblantes à son visage, sentant sous ses doigts la crispation de sa mâchoire.

- C'est toi qui m'abandonne, Drago. Je t'ai donné ce que j'avais de plus cher et tu me repousses parce que tu as peur de quitter ta noirceur familière.

Ses mots lui glacèrent le sang, tout autant que son regard peiné.

- J'aurais aimé que tu comprennes jusqu'au bout. Qu'il faut se battre pour la liberté et non pas pour l'oppression. Qu'il est possible de changer. Je ne sais pas si cela est vraiment possible pour toi.

Comment osait-elle lui dire une chose pareille ? Avait-elle la moindre idée de tout ce qui le torturait ces derniers temps ? Il ne savait plus où il en était et se sentait faiblir de tous les côtés. Il avait déjà tellement changé, il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même… ! Que voulait-elle faire de lui, au juste ?!

- J'ai déjà changé, bordel de merde !, l'invectiva-t-il soudain, sans pouvoir s'en retenir davantage. Ça ne te suffit pas ?!

_La seule chose qui a changé, c'est que l'on couche ensemble et que je t'aime._

- Non, ça ne me suffit pas, confirma-t-elle. Car je ne pense pas que l'on puisse réellement dire que le changement est concret, si tu penses pouvoir te battre aux côtés des personnes qui veulent danser sur mon cadavre.

Il saisit brutalement ses mains, les séparant de son visage du même coup, et vint les plaquer sur le lit.

- Tu dis que je ne suis pas capable de changer ?! Ma famille est là-bas ! Tu crois que j'y vais par plaisir ?! Tu ne comprends jamais rien !

Drago rapprocha son visage du sien : il avait besoin de l'embrasser, maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle reste sienne, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Elle libéra ses mains, non sans peine, et vint heurter ses paumes à ses épaules, le faisant basculer en arrière pour le dominer à son tour.

- Ils ont fait leur choix, Drago ! Ils ont fait leur foutu choix ! C'est aujourd'hui à toi de faire le tien ! De prouver que tu n'es pas qu'un pantin ! As-tu réellement envie de suivre cette voie ?! As-tu seulement une fois été véritablement heureux de l'avoir suivie ?!  
Tu as le droit de vouloir autre chose, de décider de ton propre chef ! Je ne fais que t'offrir une alternative à ce monde plein d'obscurité. Tu peux _choisir_ ! Tellement de gens n'ont pas ce choix… Et toi, tu lui tournes le dos, tu _me_ tournes le dos ! Tu choisis la facilité, comme _toujours_…Tu ne peux pas espérer que je continue à rester avec toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

Il écouta chacun de ses mots, les laissant emplir sa tête pour venir y tourbillonner dans un bouillon dément. Tout le monde lui parlait de choix comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une futile épreuve. Comme s'il n'avait qu'à trancher entre du pain blanc et du pain de seigle… Mais la vérité était tout autre : on lui demandait de choisir entre l'aveuglement et la surdité ; on lui demandait de choisir entre ses jambes ou ses bras ; on lui demandait de choisir entre mourir par noyade ou dans un incendie vivace.

C'est quand il sentit une goutte tomber sur sa joue que son cœur recommença à battre. Elle pleurait. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules mais il ne parvenait pas à sentir la douleur, ses nerfs catalysant cette dernière déjà bien trop intensément dans sa poitrine.

- Tu vois bien que toutes tes horreurs n'ont mené qu'à te faire détester… Alors que ta douceur, elle, m'a tout de suite fascinée. Ton violoncelle, ta fragilité parfois… Ta tendresse hors de propos que je ne comprenais pas encore. Tu le vois bien. C'est une alternative possible !

Drago la contemplait, comme s'il voyait à travers elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir, tu ne comprends pas !, s'écria-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup sur le torse.

Hermione vint enfouir sa tête sous son menton, ses épaules tressautant dans un rythme irrégulier.

- Tu m'as déjà fait trop de mal, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie…, murmura-t-elle en ratant des syllabes dans ses hoquets nerveux.

Drago sentait une entrave brûlante bloquer sa gorge, l'empêchant littéralement de prononcer le moindre mot. Il conserva donc le silence et laissa Hermione le presser contre elle.  
Elle avait beau être au plus fort de sa vulnérabilité, il refusa de revenir sur sa décision.

Viendrait un jour où il partirait, point.

* * *

**- M**ais… Alors il y en aurait un au sein même de Poudlard ?, s'enquit Ginny avec une expression abasourdie.

- Voilà Hermione, signala Ron.

La jeune Gryffondor avait les traits complètement tirés. Sous ses yeux, de lourds cernes creusaient son regard habituellement si vif. Elle posa son regard sur eux et s'approcha d'une marche atonique.

- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle sans énergie.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil tandis que Ginny portait machinalement son regard sur la table des Serpentards : Drago Malefoy semblait aussi taciturne qu'à l'accoutumée, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux prouvait qu'il n'écoutait rien de ce que Grégory Goyle lui glissait à l'oreille.

- Ça va, Hermione ?, demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui, oui, éluda-t-elle en accompagnant sa voix fatiguée d'un geste négligent. J'ai juste mal dormi.

- Peut-être devrait-on attendre avant de lui en parler ?, lança alors le roux en se tournant vers Harry.

- Me parler de quoi ?, rebondit Hermione en s'asseyant mollement.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ce dernier n'échappa pas à Hermione qui les observa tour à tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis allé voir Dumbledore à propos de… la guerre, tout ça. Il m'a convoqué, éclaircit Harry à voix basse.

Hermione se sentit soudainement plus alerte. Sa lassitude disparut au profit d'une concentration visible.

- Explique-moi.

Harry baissa les yeux en hochant positivement la tête : il semblait essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit pour reprendre son explication du début. Puis, enfin, il ouvrit la bouche.  
A mesure qu'il avançait dans son discours, Hermione sentait son cœur accélérer.

- Cela s'appelle des _Horcruxes_. Et par rapport aux rêves... Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il y en ait un, à l'intérieur de l'école.

- Et ça peut ressembler à n'importe quoi ?, répéta Hermione, perdue dans ses réflexions.

- Oui, enfin, en partant du principe que Voldemort ne va pas planquer une partie de son âme dans la brosse à dent d'un première année, murmura Harry avec éloquence.

Ron esquissa un sourire rigolard avant de le faire disparaitre, se rendant bien compte que l'amusement était tout sauf de rigueur en regard du sujet abordé.

- Dumbledore dit qu'il y en a déjà quatre de détruits, sur les sept. La Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la Bague des Gaunt, et le Carnet de Tom Jédusor.

- Croyez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'un hasard si deux des Horcruxes sont des reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard ?, s'enquit Ginny avec fébrilité.

- Non, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est certain, confirma Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre. C'était justement ce à quoi j'étais en train de songer… Cela voudrait dire que les autres reliques sont également potentiellement des horcruxes. La seule chose qui me perturbe, c'est comment a-t-il fait pour mettre la main dessus… ?

Harry lui fit alors part des souvenirs qu'il venait d'explorer avec Dumbledore et tous les gens que Tom Jédusor semblait avoir bernés.

- Les deux autres reliques qui pourraient donc éventuellement nous intéresser seraient l'Épée de Godric Gryffondor et le prétendu Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. La seule chose… C'est que Dumbledore a confirmé que l'Épée n'était pas un horcruxe, ce qui nous laisse avec une relique introuvable et deux autres objets inconnus, acheva Harry dans un souffle.

- Il y a de grandes chances pour que la relique de Rowena Serdaigle soit l'horcruxe se trouvant à Poudlard… non ?, s'enquit Ron avec son expression ahurie habituelle, signifiait qu'il craignait dire une sottise.

Il la perdit au profit d'un air plus sérieux lorsque Hermione approuva ses paroles.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Et est-il possible de stocker une partie de son âme dans un être vivant… ?, demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Dumbledore semblait penser que oui…, confirma sombrement Harry.

Hermione se frottait frénétiquement le front, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ne pourrait-on donc pas imaginer que c'est le cas ? L'avant-dernier pourrait être le serpent qu'il se traine toujours, non ?

- Nagini ?, demanda Harry, étonnamment surpris qu'elle fasse allusion à cela. Dumbledore m'avait demandé de ne pas vous en parler pour que vous me disiez d'abord ce que vous pensiez de tout ça, mais effectivement, c'est une hypothèse très probable qu'il nous faudra vérifier… Par contre, pour le dernier…

- Cherchons déjà à détruire ceux-là, clama Ron. Heureusement que Dumbledore peut nous aider.

- Dumbledore ne peut plus nous aider, contredit subitement Harry d'une voix grave.

Ses trois compagnons portèrent leur regard sur lui, incrédules.

- Comment ça ?

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny avant de les regarder tous à tour de rôle.

- Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Une lourde pierre sembla tomber dans chacun de leurs estomacs respectifs.

- Comment… ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Détruire les horcruxes n'est pas une tâche facile, et bien souvent, elle en demande beaucoup du sorcier qui s'y évertue. D'après Rogue, les poumons de Dumbledore sont à la limite de la calcination et le long de sa main droite se propage une gangrène incurable jusqu'à son thorax.

- Peut-on vraiment faire confiance à cette chauve-souris ?, marmotta Ron.

- Je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait à nous cacher que Dumbledore est mourant : même si c'est un traître, il a tout à gagner dans la faiblesse de Dumbledore.

- C'est lui qui le soigne ?, s'enquit Ginny.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement : son expression toute entière semblait révéler à quel point cette idée lui était déplaisante à lui-aussi.

- Dumbledore lui fait confiance, asserta soudainement Hermione. Nous devons lui faire confiance aussi.

Ils se résignèrent tous à hocher la tête à ses propos. La nouvelle de la mort prochaine de Dumbledore les avait profondément ébranlés et ils se murent dans le silence pendant de longues minutes.

- Bon, il faut que nous commencions les recherches…, lança Hermione. Ginny, pourrais-tu demander à Luna si elle sait quelque chose à propos du Diadème ? Je demanderais à Liam de mon côté. Harry et Ron, renseignez-vous auprès des autres Serdaigles, en essayant de ne pas susciter la curiosité… On fait le point demain matin sur ce qu'on a appris.

Après une approbation générale, ils se séparèrent. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent machinalement de Cho-Chang et de Terry Boot tandis qu'Hermione allait parler à Liam. Ginny, de son côté, se glissa vers la table des Serpentards pour demander à Oksana où se trouvait Luna.

Certains vert-et-argent la regardèrent comme une bête curieuse et d'autres ne se génèrent pas pour la fusiller des yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut au niveau d'Oksana, cette dernière non-loin de Drago, et en fait plongée dans un ouvrage de divination, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Oksana se tourna doucement vers elle est esquissa une mine hébétée en reconnaissant Ginny. D'un œil perçant, elle balaya la table pour voir si des personnes les regardaient : effectivement c'était le cas. Oksana prit sur elle pour se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire et arbora un semi-sourire pour engager Ginny à prendre la parole.

- Salut, Oksana !, chuchota Ginny près de son oreille. Tu sais où est passée Luna ?

- Elle commence à dix heures et demie, aujourd'hui. Je lui dirais que tu la cherchais si je la croise avant toi.

- Je te remercie…, murmura la rousse avant de s'éclipser avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Au retour, elle croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy : ce dernier la suivit des yeux, entre la froideur et la circonspection. Quand elle se rendit compte que ses yeux la traversaient plus qu'ils ne la regardaient, elle détourna son propre regard et retourna s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. C'est le moment que choisirent les chouettes et les hiboux pour envahir les meurtrières en haut du plafond. Le courrier arrivait.  
Le trio d'or n'y prêta pas attention, chacun étant concentré sur sa discussion. Hermione s'était avancée vers Liam et ce dernier s'était levé pour venir à sa rencontre. Leur dernière discussion avec jeté un froid non négligeable entre eux et le Serdaigle souhaitait lui montrer que ce n'était plus que du passé à ses yeux.

- Hermione, la salua-t-il avec douceur.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle répondit.

- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, finit-elle par lâcher. Je sais que c'est curieux, lui et moi…

- Pas tant que ça, murmura Liam avec un semblant de sourire ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Disons que je le sais intéressé depuis un petit bout de temps, maintenant… Et on dit souvent que les Serpentards parviennent à leurs fins.

- Intéressé…? répéta Hermione avec une franche incrédulité.

Liam croisa les bras sur son torse en détournant le regard vers la table des Serpentards : Pansy lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Drago Malefoy en personne : ce dernier, lui, ne souriait pas du tout. Il le couvait d'un regard froid, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait discuter avec Hermione. Liam secoua la tête, exaspéré par son comportement ridicule et il eut la surprise de voir Drago esquisser un demi-sourire narquois à son tour. Le Serpentard fut interrompu dans leur échange visuel par une chouette venant lui apporter une missive. Liam reporta ses yeux sur Hermione.

- Ce gars est vraiment fou à lier, j'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages, signala-t-il.

Il semblait croire qu'il était plus au courant qu'elle. Ah, la bonne blague : il n'en savait pas la moitié.

- Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engage, avoua-t-elle finalement. Mais je sais à qui j'ai à faire, c'est sûr.

Liam laissa son sourire moqueur s'agrandir.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oui… Je me demandais si tu pouvais me parler du Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle… ?

Le brun sembla songeur tout à coup.

- Eh bien, c'est une tiare qui porte un saphir assez lourd : je sais que je ne vais rien t'apprendre sur sa description approximative étant donné que je l'ai lue dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Dessus est gravé « tout homme s'enrichit, quand abonde l'esprit »… Il aurait été perdu, il y a bien mille ans et personne ne l'a jamais revu. C'est plus une légende qu'une vraie relique, comme le sont par exemple le Choixpeau ou l'Épée de Godric Gryffondor.

- Merci, dit Hermione.

Certes, il ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose, mais au moins, il savait de quoi elle lui parlait. C'était bon signe et elle était sûre qu'il pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches.

- Si tu pouvais te renseigner, de la manière la plus subtile et discrète possible, tu m'aiderais vraiment…

- Je le ferais, lui assura-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- De rien.

- A plus tard, quitta-t-elle le Serdaigle avant de venir se rassoir à la table des Gryffondors.

Machinalement, elle posa les yeux sur la table des Serpentards pour voir si Drago avait surpris son échange avec Liam. C'était le genre de chose qu'il n'appréciait pas et elle voulait savoir s'il les avait vus. Lorsque son regard tomba sur Drago, elle fronça les sourcils : ce dernier lisait une lettre, penché sur le banc. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi froids.  
Sa mâchoire, contractée dans le signe d'une colère latente, laissait deviner que les lignes qu'il parcourait n'étaient pas pour le réjouir. A la fin de son courrier, il dû sentir son regard sur lui car il leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle lutta aussitôt pour ne pas baisser les siens : son regard était dévastateur à cet instant. Il aurait pu geler une mare de lave. Elle finit par céder et détourna ses prunelles éprouvées. Ils avaient Métamorphose ensemble dans quelques minutes : peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de lui parler rapidement avant de rentrer dans la salle. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux préfets-en-chef aidait pour trouver des prétextes de discussions.  
Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne se présenterait pas en cours de Métamorphose. Elle ne le vit pas non plus dans les couloirs, fouilla des yeux sa table au déjeuner, en vain. Drago n'était pas là.

Quand elle rentra le soir dans leurs appartements, déterminée à savoir ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée, elle trouva la porte de sa chambre fermée à clé. Il ne répondit pas à ses appels et elle se résolut donc à partir faire sa ronde sans lui avoir parlé. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour, la tête encombrée de suppositions soucieuses, elle réessaya de frapper à sa porte. Il ne répondit toujours pas. Elle essaya à nouveau d'actionner la poignée, et cette fois-ci, le panneau de bois ne résista pas et s'entrouvrit.

Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Hermione essaya d'apercevoir sa silhouette dans la pénombre de la pièce, mais se résolvant à sa cécité vraisemblable, elle décida de lancer un _Lumos_. Lorsqu'elle esquissa un mouvement de recul pour aller chercher sa baguette, laissée dans la cape dont elle venait de se délester, la porte de la chambre claqua avant qu'elle ne puisse en sortir.

Drago était là, adossé contre le mur, la paume négligemment posée sur la porte. C'était lui qui venait de la fermer avec autant de brusquerie.

- Drago…, murmura-t-elle, la main sur le cœur. Tu m'as fait peur.

Il ne répondit pas. Dans la noirceur ambiante, ses yeux brillaient comme deux perles de nacre, la pétrifiant sur place. D'un pas atonique, il s'avança vers elle jusqu'à se poster à quelques centimètres à peine pour la surplomber.

- Drago ?, s'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Encore une fois, il garda le silence. D'un geste leste, il leva la main droite et la posa fermement sur son épaule : elle sursauta à cause de la rapidité de son mouvement. Tout aussi prestement, il la poussa ainsi jusqu'au lit et la poussa sur le matelas sans vergogne. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui se produisait : elle savait qu'elle aurait dû résister, lui demander à quoi il jouait, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Il s'était jeté au-dessus d'elle, attrapant ses poignets comme il aimait tant le faire, et les plaquant contre les draps avec une force sûre. Sa bouche vint alors épouser la sienne avec une ferveur tendre qu'elle ne lui avait connue que dans les moments les plus critiques. Les moments où elle le repoussait avec franchise et indifférence : les moments où elle savait qu'il se sentait en danger.

Que cela se reproduise maintenant n'annonçait rien de bon… Cela avait-il un rapport avec le courrier qu'il avait reçu ? Hermione essayait de concentrer ses idées là-dessus mais sa langue caressant langoureusement la sienne l'en empêchait clairement.  
Il cessa de tenir ses poignets collés au drap pour venir entourer sa nuque avec, l'engageant à le serrer contre elle, ce qu'elle fit. Ses mains, à présent libérées, vinrent courir sur ses hanches, jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il étreint avec lenteur. Manquant d'air, elle poussa une plainte qui l'incita à libérer temporairement ses lèvres. Drago s'éloigna un peu de sa bouche pour venir déposer la sienne dans son cou. Il était haletant, tout comme elle.

- Tu m'appartiens…, souffla-t-il soudain.

Hermione sentit son cœur, battant déjà à bâtons rompus dans sa poitrine, abandonner tout semblant de lenteur. Ses mains glissaient à présent de ses flancs jusqu'à ses cuisses, passant sous sa croupe avec possessivité.

- Dis-le.

Son ordre résonna longtemps dans le crâne d'Hermione, complètement déboussolée.

- Dis-le !, ordonna-t-il avec encore plus d'autorité.

Elle le serra avec davantage de véhémence, glissant ses lèvres sur sa joue pour y déposer des baisers jusqu'à son oreille.

- Je t'appartiens, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Hermione sentit très nettement ses épaules masculines frémir : c'était le genre d'effet qu'elle lui faisait, rien qu'avec ses mots.

- _Encore_, exigea-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas quelle était cette nouvelle lubie, mais il semblait dans un tel état qu'elle ne préféra pas le brusquer davantage en lui posant une armée de questions. La Gryffondor mit de côté sa curiosité et choisit de le rassurer.

- Je suis à toi, dit-elle alors. Seulement à toi.

La jeune sorcière avait du mal à savoir si oui ou non, elle disait la vérité. Toute son indépendance, sa confiance en elle, sa robustesse et son courage l'en détrompaient… Mais alors pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas le moindre remord à lui mentir ? Était-elle vraiment en train d'exagérer ? Ses propos lui semblaient affreusement justes alors que sa raison la poussait à croire qu'elle s'engageait sur un mauvais chemin.

- Pourquoi ça ?, s'enquit-il avec inflexibilité.

Et tout vint naturellement.

- Parce que je t'aime.

C'était simple.

Et voilà. Elle l'avait dit. C'était foutu. Elle l'avait dit en premier : si c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis le début, si elle ne faisait que rentrer dans son jeu, ou même qu'elle venait de tomber dans son piège, il était à présent trop tard pour s'en tirer. La vérité était sortie, comme les nuages ne retiennent jamais longtemps la pluie dans le ciel d'Écosse. Tout finit par se révéler, par tomber…

Il s'était tétanisé, tous membres confondus, comme dressant l'oreille pour être sûr de ne pas avoir mal compris. Alors qu'elle croyait sincèrement qu'il allait s'en aller, ou bien même lui demander de répéter, il plaqua à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle sentit aussitôt qu'il était ivre de colère : sa langue battait sans s'arrêter, claquant violemment contre la sienne, l'abattant, la soumettant à n'en plus finir. Les lèvres douloureuses, elle émit plusieurs plaintes mais il n'en tint pas compte, continuant à les mordiller de plus belle. Pourquoi était-il furieux ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle ressentait son ire comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Il avait à nouveau agrippé ses poignets et les maintenait à présent d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête.

Son autre paume vint ramper sur sa poitrine, arrachant plus que déboutonnant les boutons de son chemisier protocolaire. Il tira avec brusquerie sur les derniers remparts en points de couture, les faisant réellement sauter. Maladroit de sa seule main, il se résolut à lâcher ses poignets pour venir lui retirer son sous-vêtement afin d'accéder à sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il eut défait l'attache et qu'elle essaya d'entourer à nouveau sa nuque avec ses bras, il récupéra ses poignets avec intransigeance et les bloqua à nouveau au-dessus de son crâne.

- Reste comme ça.

Hermione sentait une enclume tout contre son ventre : pourquoi diable refusait-il subitement ses marques de tendresse ? C'était comme ça qu'il la voulait ? Les poignets fixes comme si elle était attachée ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, demanda-t-elle finalement.

Mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, refermant sa bouche sur l'un de ses seins. Elle gémit aussitôt, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière et ses reins se cambrer. Il titillait son extrémité de sa langue, et mordillait un peu trop fort, la laissant émettre des plaintes mêlées de plaisir et de douleur.  
Quand il se fut suffisamment rassasié de sa poitrine, déjà bien malmenée, il fit violemment glisser sa jupe sur ses cuisses, en même temps que son dernier sous-vêtement, seul rempart à sa nudité. Ridicule pourtant, ses longues chaussettes habillaient encore ses mollets et elle s'en délesta à l'aide de ses orteils. A peine eut-elle fini cette tâche qu'il se redressa.

- Écarte les cuisses.

Hermione sentit le sang grimper honteusement jusque dans ses joues. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, somma-t-il.

Alors, décidant pour la énième fois de ne pas s'alarmer de son comportement, elle s'exécuta. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs précédentes étreintes. Mais tant pis, après tout : elle lui faisait confiance.  
Drago porta ses doigts à sa boucle de ceinture et la défit : il la fit rouler le long de ses hanches, s'en débarrassant avec rapidité. Elle crut qu'il allait la balancer hors du lit mais il préféra attraper ses poignets et les entoura de la bande de cuir. Cette fois-ci, Hermione sentit pleinement la panique l'envahir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu _FAIS_ ?!, s'écria-t-elle en essayant de se débattre.

Il serra le nœud autour de ses avant-bras, bloquant toute tentative de fuite.

- Je te montre qui tu aimes, asséna-t-il froidement en serrant encore plus, à lui scier les os.

- Tu me fais mal !, protesta-t-elle vivement, les larmes lui venant machinalement aux yeux sous le coup de la douleur aiguë se propageant jusque dans ses épaules.

- J'espère bien.

Alors voilà comment cela allait se terminer ? S'était-elle trompée de bout en bout sur lui ? Visiblement, c'était le cas. C'était son ancien lui, plus cruel que jamais, prêt à la dévaster morceau par morceau, parcelle par parcelle. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et préféra fermer les yeux pour attendre que cela passe. Le supplier ne ferait que l'exciter davantage alors elle garda le silence.

Curieusement, ce fut ce qui l'arrêta. Elle sentit la force de l'étreinte de cuir disparaitre sur ses poignets et des bras se glisser sous sa nuque. Son nez rentra en contact avec une fine étoffe, et surtout son odeur. Il la serrait contre elle.

_Je ne peux pas. _

Il ne pouvait pas continuer sa ridicule et cruelle mise-en-scène. Peut-être aurait-il pu continuer si elle s'était défendue ? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Le fait qu'elle s'abandonne si facilement le rendait malade. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses résignations d'autrefois. Elle se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre lui, sans pour autant sombrer dans un excès sonore : c'était pire que tout. Son corps tremblait entre ses bras et plus il serrait, plus elle sanglotait. Sans attendre davantage, il attrapa sa baguette, laissée non loin sur sa table de nuit, et la pointa vers la tempe d'Hermione rendue aveugle par ses larmes.

- _Virga Somnifera (2)_

Ses membres se décrispèrent aussitôt, se ramollissant et s'alourdissant sans attendre. Elle s'était assoupie. Drago desserra son bras pour la laisser reposer sur le matelas et se redressa, la striant de ses yeux d'acier. Elle était là, nue, les joues trempées. Quelques mèches collaient à ses pommettes rendues rosées par l'effort de la lutte. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle à présent régulier, sans pour autant départir son visage d'une expression douloureuse.

Drago porta sa paume à son front et lâcha un soupir lourd.

Il ne pouvait plus lui faire du mal. Malgré toutes les résolutions qu'il avait essayé de prendre au cours de la journée, l'éloigner par le dégout et la haine le détruisait proprement. Et alors, il avait cédé devant sa peine.  
Elle l'aimait. Elle le lui avait dit. Comment diable aurait-il pu lui causer une énième souffrance quand il savait que cette dernière était la pire ?

Elle l'avait haï toute sa vie, avait essayé de le fuir… Puis elle était restée, avait pris le taureau par les cornes et avait souhaité le faire basculer de son côté. Et à aucun moment, il ne lui avait facilité la tâche dans ce combat incessant qu'elle menait pour lui. Elle s'était escrimée contre ses préjugés, contre sa violence et ses insultes. Contre ses attouchements déplacés. Et enfin, enfin, elle l'avait regardé autrement. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était fière. Et à présent, elle l'aimait.

Et il avait essayé de la violer.

Peut-être était-il définitivement irrécupérable, lorsqu'il y songeait. Peut-être que tout le bien du monde ne parviendrait pas à le guérir de toute cette pourriture qui le rongeait du bout des doigts jusque dans l'âme. Si Hermione Granger échouait, personne ne saurait réussir. Il en avait la certitude.

_"Je veux me racheter."_

Alors, tout à coup, tout lui parut limpide et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Il dressa sa main gauche vers elle tout en se penchant au-dessus de ses membres rendus inertes par le sortilège de sommeil. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses traits et vinrent doucement y essuyer ses larmes. Lentement, ils tracèrent les lignes de sa figure pâle et dansèrent jusque sur sa gorge dans de calmes arabesques. Et entre son index et son pouce, il attrapa le pendentif. Sa main droite pointa sa baguette vers le cercle de métal.

- Ce que ma volonté fait, la magie parfait, murmura-t-il.

Le visage d'Hermione demeura aussi immobile que s'il avait été taillé dans un marbre rosé.

- Ce que la magie parfait, aucune main ne défait.

Un filament d'obsidienne se détacha de l'extrémité de sa baguette et vint pénétrer dans le métal.

- Ce qu'aucune main ne défait, demeure à tout jamais.

La lueur sombre, flottant comme une plume, s'imprégnait dans la surface froide et alambiquée du bijou. Aérienne, elle s'introduisait à l'intérieur des filigranes en cercles compliqués jusqu'à les épouser et devenir invisible.

- Résidera ici la source de mes bienfaits,  
Et que des autres, ma paume reçoive leurs méfaits.  
Ma volonté devient magie,  
La magie, ma volonté,  
Et que toute sa douleur me soit aussitôt infligée.

Toute clarté disparut et il la ramena dans sa chambre, l'habillant sommairement avant de la coucher dans son lit. Il resta à la regarder quelques instants seulement, sans se rendre compte que défilaient les heures, puis s'en alla comme il était venu, retournant dans sa chambre pour cuisiner son futur venin. Ce dernier devrait bouillonner longtemps avant d'être fin prêt. Et il aurait besoin de toute sa cruauté substantielle pour se montrer intraitable…

* * *

**H**ermione se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur la poitrine. Son cœur, battant jusqu'au plus profond de ses tempes, révélait à son esprit embrumé que son état n'avait rien de normal. Elle avait été en stase : quelqu'un l'avait endormie. La Gryffondor chercha dans sa mémoire ses derniers souvenirs en date.

_Drago._

Elle bondit hors du lit et se précipita dans la salle commune : la porte de la chambre de Drago était ouverte. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur lui et son cœur affolé rata plusieurs battements. Le moindre membre pétrifié à la vue de sa silhouette masculine, semblant s'affairer à ranger quelque chose près de son lit, Hermione eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui parler ? Que s'était-il passé, la veille, pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état ?  
Son esprit cessa de se torturer au moment où elle aperçut la malle à demi-remplie posée sur son lit.

_Il s'en allait. _

Machinalement, elle actionna ses jambes et se retrouva dans sa chambre, non loin de lui. Il ne tourna même pas le visage vers elle, alors qu'elle avait la certitude qu'il avait remarqué sa présence depuis même qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'enquit-elle, la voix éraillée par la certitude.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait.

- Je dois partir, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Il _devait_ partir.

- Comment ça, tu _dois_ partir ?

Il laissa son regard rencontrer le sien quelques secondes : quelques secondes où elle sentit le vide de ses yeux l'aspirer toute entière. Puis la recracher, sans lui rendre ni poumons pour respirer, ni cœur à faire battre.  
Drago reporta son regard sur sa malle à moitié remplie.

- Je dois partir, répéta-t-il comme s'il en donnait la raison du même coup.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule : il attendit quelques secondes avant de se délester sèchement de son emprise. Elle recula, la main toujours tendue dans le vide, un peu tremblante suite à ce rejet si rude. Ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lui faire confiance, était en train de se produire geste après geste.

- Ne me touche pas, signala-t-il simplement.

L'incompréhension battait ses tempes et sa gorge ne ressemblait plus qu'à un trou de serrure. C'était maintenant.

_Il s'en allait. _

- Je ne comprends pas..., murmura-t-elle. Où vas-tu ?

La question se rendait caduque au moment même où elle franchissait ses lèvres : elle ne faisait que l'aider dans sa stratégie de fuite immonde. Tout suintait sa manipulation. Encore une fois, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Un jeu qui l'amusait certainement moins que les autres, mais un jeu tout de même.  
Drago ne lui répondrait pas. Pire, il profiterait de sa question naïve pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de la lui poser.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Granger.

_Échec. _

Le nom de famille, prononcé sans la taquinerie caractéristique des beaux jours, la froideur dans la voix : tout ressemblait à des coups de massue dans le visage. Pourtant, elle savait bien que cela était impossible. Il devait feindre, c'était la seule explication. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il été rappelé par Voldemort ? Par sa famille peut-être ? Était-ce le signe que Poudlard finirait par être attaqué ? Ou avaient-ils besoin de Drago pour mener les combats à leurs côtés ?

Son départ était forcément lié à la lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas parti immédiatement ? Pourquoi avait-il pris le temps de la caresser à nouveau… ? Pourquoi leur étreinte s'était transformée en violence dès lors qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments… ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti en pleine nuit ?! Il avait bien pris la peine de l'endormir, alors pourquoi… ?! Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine d'attendre que la nuit passe pour commencer, lentement, à préparer ses affaires ?! Était-ce intentionnel ? Désirait-il qu'elle voie qu'il s'en allait ? Avait-il envie qu'elle le retienne ?

Hermione se rapprocha à nouveau et passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'en entourer, rapprochant par là sa poitrine de son dos. Elle le serra, plutôt fort, mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

- Lâche-moi, finit-il par dire au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes.

La Gryffondor ne s'exécuta pas, n'en ayant simplement pas la moindre envie. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait lâché, il disparaitrait. Elle le savait.

- Lâche-moi avant que je ne te frappe, l'avertit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

_Echec et mat. _

Hermione relâcha ses bras, les laissant retomber mollement le long de ses flancs.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, l'invectiva-t-elle. Parle-moi, Drago...!

_Perte de temps. _

Le Serpentard agita faiblement sa baguette et tout vint se ranger automatiquement dans sa malle. Hermione se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il s'était autant compliqué la vie à ranger manuellement jusqu'alors. Elle était convaincue que tout cela était voulu. Il l'avait attendue. Il avait voulu la voir avant de partir. Mais pourquoi ? Seulement pour la voir, ou bien pour finir les choses aussi brusquement ?

- Ne me parle pas avec autant de familiarité.

Soufflée, Hermione resta mutique quelques secondes.

- Tu me laisses tomber ?, demanda-t-elle sèchement sans vraiment de pertinence.

Avait-elle de toute façon encore envie de l'avoir à ses côtés ? Après les marques de violence de la veille, rien n'était certain.

- Je ne t'ai rien promis.

C'était vrai. Elle s'était donnée, sans compter, sans rien attendre en retour… Simplement persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de quémander. C'était ridicule lorsqu'elle prenait le temps d'y songer avec plus de sérieux. Elle avait cru que tout s'était opéré avec naturel, mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait cessé de s'offrir au néant. Et tout son être basculait dedans, à présent.

- Je pensais que…, commença-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais, Granger ? Que je t'aimais, peut-être ? Que je partageais tes_ sentiments_ ?, cracha-t-il avec un rictus.

Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant fautive tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il l'avait trompée. Il l'avait toujours fait. Que fuyait-il ? Sa déclaration qui l'effrayait ? Ou encore, était-il appelé ailleurs ?  
Ce n'était qu'un pauvre lâche.

- Réfléchis-y, sombre _idiote_. Je ne t'ai rien dit : pas à un seul instant je ne t'ai laissée penser que nous étions plus que des partenaires de baise.

C'était faux. _Hideusement faux_. Mais il n'était plus l'heure de s'appesantir là-dessus : elle ne tombait pas des nues devant la mise à jour de ses prétendus mensonges. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était le pire des manipulateurs et n'avait pas envie de continuer à se faire du mal en lui répondant, or il était plus qu'évident qu'il cherchait à lui en infliger. C'était le pourquoi du comment de son présent discours.

- Tu es bien naïve si tu as pensé un seul instant que tous les deux…

Il esquissa une grimace significative avant de reprendre une expression froide. Et là, tout bascula : il prit une inspiration et esquissa un sourire macabre.

- Tu m'as rendu les choses bien trop faciles, pauvre conne.

Un coup de marteau ? _Un._

- Le pari, c'était que je te baise, que je te traine dans la boue : encore un peu et t'aurais réclamé ta mère. Tu sais, _ta mère_ ?

_Rhiannon.  
_

- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Mais je te rassure : tu restais très bonne au lit. Pas très expérimentée, mais suffisamment candide pour me divertir.

_Accuser le coup._

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, morte à l'intérieure : en rajouter n'était pas nécessaire, pourquoi donc s'y évertuait-il ? Elle parvenait à lire dégout, plaisir et cruauté dans ses yeux, comme si ces émotions pestilentielles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté. Et sans doute était-ce le cas ? Qu'en savait-elle, finalement ?  
Ses yeux étaient pires que des fosses à purin. Il était impossible d'y voir au-delà de ce qu'il voulait bien vous montrer, consciemment ou non. Or à cet instant précis, son regard était travaillé. On sentait la lutte jusqu'au fond de ses iris. Sa lèvre tiqua.

- Serrée comme il faut. J'aurais bien aimé essayer d'autres choses avec toi… Mais j'imagine qu'il n'est plus l'heure de songer à de telles _futilités._

Oui, il parlait bien de sa virginité. Une _futilité_. Drago se pencha vers elle, laissant un sourire glacé travestir son beau visage. Son magnifique visage.  
Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais connu pareille beauté, en y réfléchissant. Il était plus splendide encore que l'avaient été ses visions les plus créatives du Prince Charmant, à ses huit ans. Mais c'était le fils, le père et le frère du démon, tous rassemblés devant ses pauvres prunelles chocolat. Tout se rendait détestable à travers la perfection de ses traits : le vice s'y installait à mesure que son rictus sardonique s'agrandissait.

- Mais si tu veux me _sucer _pour me faire tes adieux, Granger… Je t'en prie. J'essaierais d'aller suffisamment loin dans ta gorge pour te faire taire, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il pencha son visage vers le sien, plantant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa propre joue. Elle reconnut tout de suite le signe infâme de l'humiliation à travers ce geste : il imitait le mouvement que sa hampe aurait dans sa bouche.  
Comme il semblait le réclamer, elle leva lentement la main vers sa pommette et l'y claqua de toutes ses forces. Elle jouait son jeu. Il avait tendu son visage pour cette unique raison.

- Sors d'ici ou je te brise les os, lança-t-il en se redressant, la joue rouge.

Mais la porte avait déjà claqué avant que sa phrase ne se termine.  
C'était fini.

* * *

**(1) Tribu de vampire de mon invention ****(Madelight **©)  


**(2) Sortilège de stase ensommeillée (Madelight **©)


	24. Chapitre XXII

**JE PASSE EN COUP DE VENT, JE FAIS MES RARS TOUT A L'HEURE, SALUT!  
**

**RAR  
**

**Dion :** LOL, tu me fais trop rire ! Deux reviews en plus… T'es une ouf ! Bref, comme d'hab, je me tais et je ne réponds à aucune supposition O:-D  
Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Ton souci me va droit au cœur !

**Sevy :** Décidément, je suis gâtée aujourd'hui ! xD T'en faire oublier ton mari ? Tes enfants ? Mon dieu, quel monstre suis-je ?! Je déconne… Bref, en tout cas je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir suscité autant de choses chez toi ! Oui, la chanson d'Apocalyptica est vraiment magnifique, donc je comprends ton émotion ! Comme d'habitude, je ne réponds pas aux suppositions sur la fin de l'histoire, mais de toute façon vous serez tous bien vite fixés… Ne te désespère pas trop ! Je t'embrasse !

**Pepette : **Hahahahaha ! Je ne veux tuer personne ! Préparez les brancards ! Omg, je crois que t'es l'une des seules à avoir écouté la musique et je suis trop SAUCEE que tu l'aies fait. Et je ne t'en veux pas pour Broken, elle rythme souvent mon écriture aussi, donc…Pour le reste, et comme pour les autres revieweurs, je me taistaistaiiiis ! La suite, tout de suite ;)

**Samsam :** PTDR. Je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre, à part merci xD !

**Ox :** quelle belle review O.O Je publie quotidiennement, donc effectivement, on risque de se revoir très vite (et c'est tant mieux). Vraiment heureuse que tu aie repris la fanfiction, et encore merci pour tous ces compliments… Je suis un peu sur le cul.

**Ninette : **mais oui mais je ne pouvais rien dire sans spoiler ! Donc effectivement, tu étais dans le juste ! :D Le fin mot de l'histoire, comme on l'appelle ! Comme d'hab, je continue de me faire pour les suppositions… *sifflote*« Luksana » a encore frappé :p

**Cind3rella : **Hahahahahaha ! Mais il veut récupérer son fils, c'normaaaal ! Je me tais toujours, et encore, et davantage, et sans arrêt ! lalalalalala ! Suspens oblige ! Merci pour la review :)

**LittleRock14 :** très bien, tu es officiellement baptisée Petite Crème Canari (c'est un immense honneur, il faut le savoir)… Bref, merci beaucoup pour la review !

* * *

Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie.  
I know the truth, now…  
I know who you are.  
And I don't love you anymore.  
It never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

_It never was and never will be,  
You're not real and you can't save me.  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

_Everybody's Fool – _Evanescence

* * *

**__****A**h, Serpent, tu as un don pour affamer mon corps.  
Tu laisses les empreintes maladives de tes crochets partout sur mes membres.  
Puis, lentement, tu rampes et tu t'échappes dans les sinuosités de mes draps.  
Tu me laisses accuser le loup, le faucon et l'ours.  
Tu me laisses accuser le coup.  
Tu me laisses perdre mes procès d'intentions.  
Tu t'enfuis et tu me regardes de tes yeux rieurs.  
Et plus tard, tu reviens semer le trouble dans le sépulcre qui me sert de crâne. Jusqu'à tout laisser dans un désordre parfait.  
Et tu rampes, au loin, tu rampes.

**C**hapitre **XXII**

**T**out cela, c'était très subjectif. La solitude, la souffrance : tout le monde pensait en connaitre les affres, et tuait les définitions absolues des mots dans leur exagération concrète. «J'ai eu mal, j'ai souffert». «Je suis douleur, je suis solitude». «Je».  
Ils s'improvisaient tous verve lexicale, impossible à combler de par son exactitude la plus entière. Des lamentations en vases communicants. Plus rien pour lutter, rien à faire ou à dire pour argumenter. On te laissait là, les bras ballants, la peine au cœur et les larmes aux yeux. L'égoïsme.

Hermione méditait sur cela, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Au milieu de sa choppe de verre tournoyaient les ronds danseurs du lait dans son thé, en fractales magnifiques. On aurait dit ses yeux.  
Sa paume vint nerveusement plonger ses doigts effilés dans sa chevelure : quand parviendrait-elle à faire taire cette ignoble litanie dans sa tête ? Sa poitrine lui hurlait de grands _Jamais_ à chaque coup de burin que lui faisait son cœur lorsque ses yeux apercevaient du gris ou du blond.

Il était impossible d'omettre son absence tant elle emplissait toute la bâtisse. Tout le monde en parlait, avait ses murmures à vilipender. C'était innommable. Et cela faisait à peine trois jours. Ginny la regardait les yeux désolés à présent. Et les deux garçons cherchaient à comprendre, bien que Ron conserve un calme étrange. Lui qui possédait si peu de tact, habituellement, se faisait si silencieux que l'ambiance ne s'en refroidissait que davantage. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas supporté qu'il commence à hurler à la libération de tous ses maux, à présent que son pire ennemi avait quitté les parages, mais il ne perdit pas ses mots dans de telles remarques. Non, Ron se concentrait curieusement sur la chasse aux Horcruxes, déterminé à déceler toute cachette potentiellement ouverte à ses yeux. Harry, lui-aussi se taisait. Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il avait également compris que cela avait un rapport avec Malefoy… Mais n'en sachant pas plus, il avait choisi de rester le plus mutique possible, tournant sa langue plusieurs fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, de peur d'en dire trop ou de même de laisser un vide dérangeant dans sa phrase. Alors leurs repas demeuraient silencieux, un peu graves.

Le soir, Hermione fit sa ronde comme un robot, exactement comme la veille. Quand elle revint près du tableau, Ginny l'attendait. Sans rien dire, elle l'attrapa dans ses bras fins et la serra contre elle avec puissance. Hermione se laissa faire, sans même songer à laisser échapper de nouveaux sanglots. Elle n'avait plus rien à pleurer : ce n'était qu'une vile personne et elle se refusait catégoriquement à pleurer son absence. Le fait même de la remarquer la détruisait suffisamment comme ça.  
Les deux Gryffondors pénétrèrent dans les appartements des préfets-en-chefs, désormais bien solitaires.

- Je vais dormir avec toi, ce soir. Si tu veux, on pourra parler. Tu pourras m'expliquer.

Ginny voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était tout naturel mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume à cette idée : la bile envahissait sa gorge à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait l'histoire du début dans son esprit. En articuler les mots serait probablement au-dessus de ses forces, notamment puisqu'elle devrait repartir d'une trame plus ancienne et révéler à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait fini par se donner à lui. Purement et simplement.

Alors, au lieu de songer à tout ça, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Ginny l'attendait, assise sur son lit, les yeux hagards. Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la Weasley posa aussitôt sa main sur son épaule. Son ainée la regarda faire sans dire mot.  
Ce contact la réchauffait quelque peu, mais lui faisait également prendre conscience du manque physique que le Serpentard avait laissé derrière lui. Il était le seul à l'avoir touchée, ces derniers mois, et quand bien même elle aurait préféré se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang plutôt que de l'avouer, ses mains lui manquaient.

Son odeur. Ses lèvres.  
Ses yeux.

- Allonge-toi à côté de moi, si tu veux, lui conseilla Ginny en se laissant basculer sur le matelas.

Hermione s'exécuta.

- Tu veux en parler ?

La Gryffondor hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Oui, elle avait envie d'en parler, mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Il est parti, souligna-t-elle l'évidence sans pouvoir ajouter le moindre théâtre à cette sentence finale.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Où ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua la brune.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répéta-t-elle mollement. Sans doute parce qu'il avait mieux à faire ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle la mine plus sombre.

Hermione détourna le regard plus loin, le laissant reposer sur le violoncelle qu'elle avait amené dans sa chambre. Drago l'avait laissé derrière lui, sans qu'elle en sache la raison. Prise d'une pulsion idiote, elle l'avait pris dans sa chambre : pour Hermione, le violoncelle esseulé n'était qu'une victime, tout comme elle, de l'abandon de Drago.  
Ginny n'avait pas fait de commentaire dessus mais elle savait parfaitement que la rousse avait dû détailler la disposition de sa chambre pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Vu la taille de l'instrument de musique, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir raté.

- Tu penses que c'est en rapport avec Voldemort ?, s'enquit doucement Ginny.

- Je n'en sais rien, répéta Hermione de plus belle.

La rousse s'installa de sorte à la regarder avec plus d'aisance.

- Hermione, sois franche avec moi... Es-tu amoureuse de lui ?

La brune leva les yeux vers elle et sans même chercher à feindre, elle laissa ses lèvres se mouvoir avec limpidité.

- Oui.

Ginny se retint vraisemblablement de soupirer.

- Il t'a dit qu'il partait, avant qu'il ne quitte l'école ?

Hermione acquiesça, reportant une nouvelle fois son regard sur le violoncelle. Ginny suivit son regard avant de le laisser revenir sur sa meilleure amie.

- C'est parce qu'il est parti, malgré ton envie qu'il reste, que tu es aussi mal ?

La Gryffondor laissa échapper un souffle las.

- Je suis mal car il m'a pris pour une demeurée. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, rebondit aussitôt Ginny, contente de parvenir enfin à la faire parler.

- Avant de partir, il s'est montré odieux envers moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que tout son comportement abominable des derniers instants était purement intentionnel : comme s'il voulait m'éloigner par-dessus tout... Mais cela n'a pas de sens.

- Je ne te suis pas, avoua Ginny, déconfite.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses mains entortillées. C'était une espérance qui la torturait davantage qu'elle ne l'aidait à avancer.

- On aurait dit qu'il voulait me protéger de quelque chose, mais ça ne colle pas. Il aurait pu se contenter de partir sans rien me dire.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire, c'était surtout se _contenter_ de rester.  
Pour ne pas lui donner le moindre nouvel espoir, ni même en tuer d'autres, Ginny se tut. Lui faire de sombres adieux, c'était tout de même faire des adieux. Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose. S'il était parti sans rien dire, cela aurait en quelque sorte prouvé qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mais non, il avait pris le temps de la rejeter, visiblement. Qu'il ait été sincère ou non dans son rejet était un souci de fond, or Hermione semblait se concentrer présentement sur la forme qu'il y avait mis. Et peut-être était effectivement là, la clé de l'énigme.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Des _infamies_, coupa Hermione sans attendre.

- Par exemple ?

Mais pour qu'elle comprenne, il aurait fallu qu'elle sache tout. Qu'elle sache qu'elle avait couché avec lui. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en cet instant, c'était qu'elle s'énerve ou qu'elle la juge. Hermione se doutait que Ginny pencherait plutôt pour la première solution, mais quoi qu'il en était, ni l'une ni l'autre n'était préférable pour l'instant. Pourtant, si elle désirait lui en parler, il lui faudrait se montrer claire. De plus, sans être animée par la profonde envie de s'épancher, Hermione avait tout de même envie de se confier, ne serait-ce que pour soulager sa conscience. Alors, de but en banc, elle lâcha :

- J'ai couché avec lui.

Ginny laissa ses yeux s'arrondir, au même titre que sa bouche.

- A plusieurs reprises.

Toute trace de sang quitta ses traits, lui conférant l'air d'un spectre. Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que tout le sang revienne se loger dans son visage, semblant se stocker plus particulièrement sur ses tempes, le haut de ses pommettes et à ses oreilles.

- Juste après que nous ayons parlé, la dernière fois, précisa Hermione pour la forme, comme si le fait de lui faire savoir qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti lors de leur dernière discussion avait la moindre importance à cette seconde.

- Hermione, essaya d'articuler Ginny, la bouche visiblement trop sèche pour qu'elle continue sa phrase.

- Je sais, je sais, s'offusqua toute seule la brune. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête : je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Blablabla.

- Que veux-tu ? J'ai réalisé que c'était ce que je voulais. Et je le voulais depuis longtemps. Il m'a aidé à le vouloir, c'est vrai, mais ça venait avant tout de moi. J'avais envie de lui : je me suis _jetée_ sur lui, la première fois.

Ginny sembla perdre toute couleur à nouveau. Elle baissa lestement le visage, reprenant son souffle en essayant tant bien que mal d'ordonner ses pensées.

- Bon..., finit par dire la rousse. Ce serait mentir que de te dire que je m'y attendais... Laisse-moi me faire à l'idée, veux-tu ?

Il n'y avait aucune sonorité sèche dans sa voix, simplement une réelle demande. Et Hermione comprenait. Ce n'était déjà pas évident pour elle, alors pour Ginny qui l'apprenait de but en blanc...

- ... Il... Vous sortiez ensemble ?

- Non, claqua-t-elle avec fermeté. Je suis la seule ayant fait part de mes sentiments : c'est d'ailleurs là que tout est parti par terre..., signala Hermione d'un air distrait.

Ginny troqua sa mine abasourdie pour une expression plus sombre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi-même, consentit à avouer Hermione. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il est parti en connaissance de cause : je n'ai donc pas réussi à le retenir.

La Weasley secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ne fais pas ça.

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, sincèrement circonspecte.

- Quoi donc ?

- Te rendre coupable. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire que tu as fait de ton mieux, je sais que tu en as parfaitement conscience toi-même. Malefoy a de sérieux antécédents... On le sait tous. On sait aussi tous à quel point il peut être dérangé parfois. La seule façon dont il a changé ces derniers mois prouve bien que tu as une influence non-négligeable sur lui.

- Ça n'a pas suffit..., murmura Hermione en perdant à nouveau ses yeux sur l'instrument de musique en bois verni, un peu plus loin

- Arrête de regarder ce foutu truc, la morigéna sévèrement Ginny d'une voix cassante.

- C'est un violoncelle, corrigea Hermione.

- Sans blague ?, ironisa la rousse.

La brune soupira lourdement.

- Il faut que je me reprenne : il n'est pas l'heure de penser à tout ça.

Ginny lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Il faut que je me concentre sur les vraies priorités.

- Je ne vais pas te contredire, confirma Ginny. Et, sans vouloir enfoncer le clou, son départ marque bien une étape importante dans leur organisation. Ils commencent à rassembler les fidèles éparpillés en Grande-Bretagne.

Hermione se redressa, attrapant machinalement son pendentif au creux de sa paume. Après avoir reposé contre sa poitrine, il était d'une chaleur agréable et il lui sembla presque sentir de l'apaisement envahir le bout de ses doigts.

- Il me manque, Ginny.

La Weasley arbora une mine dépitée teintée de compassion.

- Ce n'est pas tant son absence à Poudlard, murmura soudain Hermione. J'ai simplement l'impression que je ne vais jamais le revoir.

_Qu'il est perdu pour de bon. A tout jamais._

- Et peut-être que ce serait mieux comme ça, souffla Ginny.

Hermione se tourna vers elle pour l'engager à finir d'exprimer sa pensée.

- Maintenant qu'il est parti, il ne peut plus revenir en arrière, Hermione. Pour lui, pour sa famille… Et pour toi, s'il choisissait toutefois de revenir pour vous deux. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Certes, elle avait déjà songé à tout ça.

- Et si je ne te souhaite pas de le revoir, c'est parce que la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez, vous serez des ennemis.

_Et tu penses que je ne saurais pas me défendre._

Hermione se rapprocha de sa fenêtre et regarda le ciel noir d'encre s'étendre devant ses yeux. La lune baignait la forêt d'une clarté blanche presque surnaturelle.

- C'est vrai, concéda Hermione.

Ginny baissa la tête, pensive. Oui, ils seraient des ennemis, et personne ne voulait avoir Drago Malefoy en ennemi sur le champ-de-bataille. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon sournois et lâche qu'ils avaient connu : c'était un homme froid, capable de magie noire, et certainement trop perturbé mentalement pour distinguer le bien du mal. C'était la vision qu'elle avait de lui et qu'elle préférait taire à Hermione pour des raisons évidentes.

- Bon. Ça suffit, plaqua-t-elle fermement. J'arrête de m'apitoyer. J'aurais dû savoir que rien ne se déroulerait comme je le voulais. C'est Drago Malefoy, bon sang… !

La rousse ne fit pas de commentaire. Certes, Hermione s'était peut-être montrée un peu trop naïve, mais après tout, c'était dans son caractère de venir en aide aux autres. Et encore que, elle ne trouvait pas que la brune ait trop donné dans la candeur : elle avait fait de son mieux, avait essayé de ramener à la raison un être qui lui était devenu cher. Qui était-elle pour la juger ? Sans doute aurait-elle essayé de faire la même chose à sa place.

- Demain, il y a la seconde séance de sortilèges défensifs et de maléfices offensifs, annonça simplement Ginny.

Hermione lui jeta un regard songeur. C'était ce genre d'activités qu'il lui fallait : tout pour cesser d'y penser… Même si de toute évidence, ses satanés yeux reviendraient invariablement la hanter dans ses moments de solitude.

* * *

**I**l tira l'objet scintillant d'une pochette de velours brun. La pierre de la tiare brillait plus que de raison, laissant deviner que son éclat n'était pas naturel. Lentement, Drago la tendit vers le Seigneur Noir et attendit qu'il la prenne.

- Bravo, Drago, le complimenta Voldemort de sa voix sifflante et aiguë.

Ses longs doigts arachnéens vinrent saisir le diadème et il le posa sur ses genoux, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures.

- Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit, fils Malefoy ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son père : ce dernier, la figure baissée, ne lui adressa aucun soutien visuel. Le jeune blond reporta donc ses yeux vers son Seigneur et Maître et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, mon Seigneur.

- L'as-tu examiné ?

- Non, mon Seigneur, répéta-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Cet objet est une relique de l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard…

Le Serpentard ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien entre la tiare qu'il avait transporté et le Diadème perdu de Serdaigle dont de nombreux contes avaient bercé son enfance.

- C'est le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle…, souffla Drago.

- C'est exact. Je ne peux que féliciter ton profond désintérêt pour l'objet, car si tu l'avais reconnu, et essayé de le poser sur ton crâne, tu serais probablement dans un tout autre état, à l'heure qu'il est.

Drago ne pipa mot. Même s'il avait reconnu la tiare, il ne l'aurait jamais enfilée : il aurait eu l'air malin, avec une couronne de princesse sur la tête.

- Je ne me serais pas permis une telle liberté. J'ai suivi vos ordres à la lettre, comme je tâcherais toujours de le faire.

Voldemort sembla se gargariser de cette réponse, sans pour autant la prendre avec naïveté. Les Malefoy étaient loyaux lorsqu'ils avaient à y gagner. Peut-être le fils différait-il du père, mais rien n'était moins sûr et le Seigneur noir ne désirait pas prendre de risque immédiat en lui confiant trop tôt des tâches plus risquées.

- Bien, puisque cette tâche a été menée à bien avec rapidité, tu as le droit à une récompense. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu désires, particulièrement, fils Malefoy ?

_Oh, il y avait bien une chose, oui…_ Mais prononcer ici son nom serait soit suicidaire, soit très mal interprété. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle, à cet instant.

- Je veux m'assurer que ni mon père, ni ma mère, ni moi, nous ne serons tués de votre main ou par votre fait, demanda simplement Drago d'une voix claire. Nous nous battrons de votre côté, et nous serons avec vous jusqu'à la bataille décisive, et même encore après… Mais je refuse que ce soit par la contrainte. Vous êtes suffisamment puissant, suffisamment _en votre bon droit_, pour que nous vous suivions de notre plein gré, sans laisse à nos cous, cousit Drago sans en penser une seule parole.

A mesure qu'il tenait ses propos, il sentait Lucius se liquéfier non-loin. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autre assistance et il avait que cela jouait en sa faveur. Voldemort était plus tolérant lorsqu'il était seul qu'en public. _L'exemple_, tout ça.  
Le Seigneur Noir esquissa un rictus hideux, le faisant plus que jamais ressembler à un reptile.

- Eh bien, voilà une requête très sérieuse pour un jeune-homme de ton âge…, commenta-t-il de sa voix glacée. D'autres auraient demandé des femmes ou de l'argent.

Au lieu de lui asséner froidement qu'il pouvait s'en trouver tout seul, merci bien, Drago déporta temporairement son regard insolent. Jusqu'à le poser sur la seule autre personne présente.

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père, cingla-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Ce dernier leva le visage pour le fusiller du regard mais ne tint pas longtemps : pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago vit son père baisser les yeux. Qu'il le fasse devant lui signifiait encore plus de choses. Après tout, il était en train de lui sauver la vie en sacrifiant délibérément la sienne à une cause dont il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire. Mais ça, le vieux Malefoy en ignorait tout. Pour l'instant. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de songer à tout ça, et Drago se concentra de plus belle sur la subtile barrière psychique qui bordait ses pensées. Dangereux de laisser-aller ses pensées, bien trop dangereux.  
Voldemort sembla grandement apprécier cet échange. Le fils n'avait effectivement rien à voir avec le père.

- Comme tu as eu le courage de faire une pareille demande, je te l'accorde. Trop peu de ceux qui m'entourent savent faire preuve de témérité, or c'est parfois la clé du succès.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on disait de lui qu'il était courageux. Ironiquement, c'était probablement la personne l'étant le moins qui le complimentait sur sa bravoure.  
Drago s'inclina respectueusement.

- Merci, Maître.

- Vous pouvez disposer, lâcha-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi sifflante.

Et les deux hommes s'exécutèrent sans un seul regard en arrière.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la Nécropole, Lucius se tourna vers son fils et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il avait encore grandi : il faisait sa taille à présent. Pour la première fois, Lucius se sentit faible face à son unique progéniture : Drago était devenu un homme et il n'y avait donc plus lieu de le traiter en petit garçon.

- Que voulez-vous ?, lâcha Drago avec lassitude.

Lucius laissa ses mains tremblantes retomber le long de ses flancs. Dans le regard de son fils tournoyait une froideur qu'il n'avait cru pouvoir trouver qu'en contemplant son propre reflet dans un miroir. Et contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait cru auparavant, cela ne le remplit pas de fierté, mais plutôt de frayeur.

- As-tu perdu la tête ? Il aurait pu nous tuer.

Drago esquissa une grimace dédaigneuse. _« Nous ». _

- Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, il vient juste d'annoncer le contraire, c'est à dire que nous ne risquons plus rien, au cas où vous auriez mal compris.

Un peu de reconnaissance et de fierté n'auraient pas été de trop. Il venait après tout de lui sauver la vie. Mais Drago ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait dans les iris tranchants de son père : et pour la première fois, il décida de s'y résigner. L'homme n'était qu'un faiblard, il s'en rendait tellement compte à présent qu'il en avait des frissons désagréables.

- Cesse tes arrogances d'adolescent, Drago, asséna Lucius sur un ton sec. Tu t'adresses encore à ton père, je te rappelle.

- C'est pourtant bien vous qui m'avez appris à ne respecter que _lui_, répliqua le fils d'une voix glaciale.

Mais quelles étaient ces impertinences inédites ? Encore quelques mois auparavant, Drago ne l'aurait jamais défié, n'aurait jamais bravé son autorité…

- Puis-je savoir d'où te vient cette nouvelle audace effrontée ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à deviner, _Père_. Vous me connaissez par cœur, non ?

Drago le jaugea encore quelques secondes de son regard mercure avant de tourner les talons, laissant Lucius en plan, avec seule son hébétude pour lui tenir compagnie.

* * *

**- R**ejoignez ceux de votre groupe le plus rapidement possible pour que nous puissions commencer au plus vite, ordonna MacGonagall d'une voix autoritaire.

Hermione s'exécuta avec énergie. La nuit lui avait fait du bien, ainsi que le réconfort de Ginny. Au matin, elle s'était rendue à la volière et avait expliqué la situation dans les grandes lignes à Elena, sans utiliser le prénom du Serpentard de peur que la lettre soit interceptée. Elle espérait que la boutiquière saurait comprendre ses insinuations codées sans trop de troubles. Hermione savait que Madame Griffith la comprendrait mieux que quiconque : elle était après tout passée par une histoire à peu près similaire. La trahison de la part d'un être cher. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas avoir été prévenue par la tailleuse, après tout. Tout au long du travail qu'elle avait accompli pour elle, la femme mature l'avait avertie, mise en garde. Mais on croyait toujours échapper aux schémas classiques, persuadés dans notre for-intérieur d'être trop exceptionnel pour se voir appliqués des maux aussi prévisibles.

- Les quatre ateliers de la journée seront les suivants :  
Le professeur Flitwick et Remus Lupin vous enseigneront les maléfices offensifs contre les _créatures magiques._ La dernière fois, vous avez eu l'occasion de pratiquer le _Patronus_ : il sera revu aujourd'hui et également à la séance prochaine, suite aux nombreuses requêtes d'élèves intéressés. Votre ancien professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, Rubeus Hagrid, se joindra à vous pour des explications plus détaillées.  
Le second atelier sera dirigé par le professeur Rogue et par l'intervenant Ivrian Foster afin de vous enseigner les maléfices cuisants : l'_Incarcerem_, la stupéfixion, l'entrave et les sorts de fractures osseuses.  
En troisième, le professeur Chourave et Briana Foster encadreront l'atelier de magie des éléments, c'est-à-dire les sorts de feu, d'eau, de terre et d'air, servant à perturber l'environnement, le plus souvent pour déstabiliser les adversaires.  
Enfin, en tant que chargé d'un atelier transitoire, je me chargerai de revoir avec vous les sorts de la semaine passée, et de persévérer dans l'apprentissage du sortilège du Bouclier. Les entraînements m'ont paru très laborieux lorsque je passais dans l'herpétarium.

A peu près tous les élèves étaient revenus. Un ou deux étaient simplement malades et il manquait évidemment Drago, mais c'était une autre histoire.

- Groupe A, Atelier 1 ! Groupe B, Atelier 2 ! Groupe C, Atelier 3… !

Hermione actionna aussitôt ses jambes pour se rapprocher du professeur Chourave. Elle était un peu familière à la magie des éléments, même si c'était beaucoup par la théorie. Mine de rien, elle connaissait quelques sortilèges de feu comme le _Lacarnum Inflamare_ ou l'_Incendio_ d'eau comme l'_Aguamenti_ ou encore les sorts de lumière aveuglante, comme le _Lumus Solem_. Ces quelques notions lui permirent de se concentrer sur d'autres sortilèges moins connus, notamment de contrôle des plantes.

- _Rumex_ ! _(1)_, lança-t-elle une nouvelle fois avec vigueur sur le pantin de bois lui faisant face.

Aussitôt, des ronces vinrent s'entortiller autour des lattes et les égratignèrent. Même s'il n'était pas mortel, ce sort devait être sacrément douloureux.

- Bien joué, Hermione, la félicita Briana en passant furtivement à côté d'elle.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire avant de se replonger dans sa tâche. Bientôt, il fut l'heure de passer au second atelier. Déjà bien entrainée au sortilège du Bouclier et aux sorts de la séance passée, Hermione se cantonna surtout à aider le professeur MacGonagall. Seamus entreprit de les aider à son tour, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à maîtriser son sortilège de défense sans le faire exploser.

L'ambiance énergique et motivée redonnait du courage à Hermione : tous ces élèves, si déterminés à apprendre, remplissaient la salle d'une atmosphère à la fois sérieuse et ludique, la faisant momentanément oublier l'absence de Malefoy.  
Sur l'Atelier 1, elle aida encore une fois Remus et le professeur Flitwick à prendre en main les autres élèves. Son groupe fut ainsi le premier des quatre à voir son effectif entier maîtriser l'_Arania Exumai_, le maléfice repoussant les Acromentules. Inutile de préciser qu'Hagrid avait quitté la salle dans un reniflement triste face au zèle des élèves à éliminer ses arachnides géants préférés.

Et enfin, lorsqu'elle passa au dernier Atelier, celui de Rogue et d'Ivrian, Hermione put à nouveau souffler. Les élèves maitrisaient bien les sortilèges d'entrave pour les avoir déjà étudiés pour la plupart. Avec de telles bases, ils eurent de grandes facilités à exécuter le sortilège de stupéfixion qui ressemblait en vérité beaucoup à l'_Impedimenta_ dans la forme de diffusion magique. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à l'_Incarcerem_, Hermione replongea dans des souvenirs déplaisants. C'était l'un des sorts préférés de Drago, elle le savait. Combien de fois l'avait-il saucissonnée au détour d'un couloir en cinquième et sixième année durant leurs rondes. Et généralement, elle devait attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne daigne la libérer. Parfois, il s'amusait même à s'asseoir non loin d'elle et à la regarder se tortiller jusqu'à entendre des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir et s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

_Taré._

Hermione soupira et, déconcentrée, reçut le sort de plein fouet. Complètement encerclée par les liens magiques, elle trébucha sur le sol dans une chute maladroite.  
Darius Sharma se rapprocha d'elle avant de la surplomber en éclatant de rire.

- Eh ben mon vieux, jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'arriverais à saucissonner Hermione Granger.

Hermione consentit à esquisser un sourire tandis qu'il la libérait. Une main lui fut tendue pour l'aider à se relever et elle l'attrapa sans regarder : lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Ivrian.

- Ça va ?, s'enquit-il simplement.

- Oui, oui, j'ai juste pensé à autre chose… Ça m'a distrait.

- J'ai vu ça, confirma le Suédois. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant ?

La Gryffondor fit un signe de dénégation.

- Ça va.

- Bien.

Et il s'éloigna simplement. Les yeux d'Hermione balayèrent les alentours jusqu'à venir plonger dans ceux de Rogue. Ils échangèrent un long regard jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, murmura une voix claire à côté d'elle.

Hermione reporta son regard vers la source de la voix : Oksana. Leurs rapports étant toujours compliqués, la Gryffondor préféra se taire et la laisser en venir à ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Ça fait trois fois je me fais saucissonner, et il ne s'est pas déplacé en personne pour venir me relever, argua la blonde en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, répéta-t-elle.

La préfète-en-chef esquissa un semi-sourire et l'expression d'Oksana se détendit un peu.

- Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… Saurais-tu par hasard _où_ est parti Drago ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent nettement. Pourquoi diable venait-elle lui parler de Malefoy ? Et pourquoi diable lui disait-elle qu'elle était de navrée de se mêler de ce qui ne la concernait pas ? En quoi cela ne la concernait pas ? Officiellement, cela la concernait bien plus qu'Hermione. C'était après tout l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes et au-delà de ça, probablement une camarade.

- Je n'en sais rien, souffla finalement la Gryffondor. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ?

- Je n'ai plus de rapports avec les septième-année de Serpentard. Encore moins avec lui. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter. Après tout, nous étions…

- Je sais, la coupa Hermione un peu brusquement. Mais il n'empêche que je n'ai aucune raison d'être au courant.

Oksana esquissa alors un sourire désabusé.

- Écoute, Hermione… Je suis au courant de la plupart de ses machinations pour te causer du mal, y ayant même pris part à un moment… Et je le connais suffisamment bien pour te dire que ce n'était pas que de la haine. Tu l'obsédais.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, éluda la brune.

La blonde hocha doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je deviné ce qui se passait entre vous, ces derniers temps. Il ne passait même plus en salle commune Serpentard, parlait à peine avec les filles à la table, passait son temps à te suivre du regard. Je ne suis pas naïve, tu sais. Et comme je viens de te le dire, je le _connais_. Tu n'es pas obligée de me confier quoi que ce soit, ni de confirmer ce que je suis en train de dire… La seule chose que je te dit, c'est que j'ai pu voir à quel point son départ t'a affectée, et…

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

- … Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, avant de partir : n'y crois pas. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il était obligé de quitter l'école.

Cette fois-ci, la curiosité d'Hermione était clairement piquée.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Oksana dévia son regard un instant, comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Drago ne reçoit plus de nouvelles de son père depuis le départ de tu-sais-qui pour la Finlande. C'est normal, Lucius doit avoir fort à faire, là où il est et nul besoin de te préciser quels risques ils encourraient en entretenant une correspondance… Du coup, je sais qu'il ne reçoit que quelques cartes, toutes de la part de sa mère. Ses lettres sont constamment pastel et scellées de cire couleur argent. Celles de son père, par contre, sont sans la moindre fioriture et son sceau est en cire noire, pour passer inaperçues.

Hermione ne perdit pas son temps à lui demander comment elle savait tout ça : Oksana avait été amoureuse de Drago, cela semblait plus que clair à présent. Elle n'avait pas été qu'à ses pieds pour quelques coucheries de temps à autres. Elle avait espéré, l'avait regardé, détaillé des yeux : s'était approprié ses habitudes afin de s'en imprégner pour rentrer dans sa vie, pour faire partie de son existence. Même si tout cela était vraisemblablement derrière elle, elle en parlait encore avec l'émotion honteuse qu'un tel comportement engendre. Elle se sentait _ridicule._

- … Il y a quelques jours, Drago a reçu une lettre de son père. Il ne fait jamais lire son courrier à qui que ce soit, sauf parfois à Blaise, mais j'ai toujours pris l'habitude de survoler très discrètement les lignes pour y retrouver des mots susceptibles de m'aiguiller sur la nature de la lettre.

Elle avait été jalouse : elle avait craint d'avoir une rivale et avait surveillé les lettres que Drago recevait. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui confiait cela, sans la moindre réticence. Pourquoi avait-elle regardé, cette fois-là ? Peut-être simplement par habitude. Hermione balaya cette pensée rapidement, trop pressée d'entendre la suite.

- Et… Bon… Je n'osais pas en parler à Luna… Mais je me dis que ça a son importance… Et…

Voilà qu'elle balbutiait, à présent.

- Luna m'a parlé rapidement de votre recherche du Diadème de Serdaigle…

Hermione esquissa une mine incrédule. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui laisser savoir ce genre de choses ? Elle n'était pas encore assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils puissent lui confier de telles requêtes en âme et conscience.

- Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de votre recherche et très franchement, je ne veux pas m'y mêler… Mais par déférence envers Luna, je m'étais dit que je poserais éventuellement la question à quelques personnes, ou même que je ferais des recherches dans la petite bibliothèque de la salle-commune Serpentard…, précisa Oksana lorsqu'elle vit l'expression choquée sur le visage d'Hermione.

La Gryffondor se détendit un peu et fit un signe d'approbation pour l'inciter à reprendre son explication initiale, ce que la blonde fit.

- Tout cela pour dire que cinq parcelles de phrase m'ont interpellées dans la missive qu'il a reçue de son père :_ Mission, Diadème, Serdaigle, Poudlard_ et _Trois fois_.

_La Salle-sur-demande. _

Tout paraissait clair à présent. Limpide et tellement évident. Drago avait reçu une mission de la part de Voldemort : lui ramener l'une des parties de son âme afin d'éviter qu'elle soit détruite par Dumbledore. Et Drago avait obéi, s'était exécuté.

Hermione sentait son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Au moins, elle avait un semblant d'explication à présent… Et quand bien même elle désirait le blâmer pour son départ, elle ne le pouvait plus. Il l'avait fait pour sa famille, elle le savait. Elle en était sûre. Lui-même lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas avoir le choix, ne serait-ce que pour protéger les siens.  
Même si cela ne justifiait pas la manière dont il l'avait quittée, cela éclaircissait au moins le pourquoi de son éloignement.  
Hermione se pencha vers Oksana, posant la main sur son épaule avec douceur.

- Tu es sûre de tout ce que tu viens de me dire…?, s'enquit-elle avec calme.

Oksana, visiblement perturbée par son contact, acquiesça. Elle avait retrouvé une petite froideur dans ses yeux… Mais cela n'arrêta pas Hermione.

- Je te remercie _vraiment_ d'être venue m'en parler, murmura la Gryffondor. Tu viens de démêler quelque chose de complètement nébuleux.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de très effrayant dans tout ça : le Diadème était à présent hors de leur portée.

- De rien, souffla Oksana.

Vraisemblablement, toutes ces confidences lui avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Elle finit par s'éloigner et au lieu de rejoindre les autres membres du Groupe C, elle s'avança vers Luna. Hermione, les yeux perdus dans le vague, essayait tant bien que mal de trier ses pensées : il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une discussion avec Harry, Ron et Ginny.

* * *

**D**evant ses yeux s'étendait la vaste lande. Le lac rampait doucement entre les montagnes jusqu'à l'horizon, se rendant aussi sinueux d'un fin fil de verre au loin. L'astre solaire négligeait paresseusement la pointe du firmament, mordorant le ciel en teintes apaisantes. A l'ouest, de lourds nuages reculaient vers des terres plus lointaines, tremblotant en lueurs étincelantes à certaines secondes : il pleuvait sur les terres en-dessous. Par-delà le parc de Poudlard, un troupeau de cervidés mangeotait la nouvelle herbe dans une clairière près du lac et derrière eux, les arbres projetaient leurs ombres immenses dans la clarté dorée du coucher de soleil. Toute la verdure avait retrouvé son éclat fier et projetait presque au ciel de pâles traces d'un émeraude riche. A l'orée de la forêt, non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, les arbres dévoraient les herbes luxuriantes du bord du lac, sans pour autant perturber la surface immuable de l'eau sombre.

Hermione laissa son regard se perdre plus à l'est : le cloitre vide semblait déserté de la moindre trace d'animation. Pourtant, à mieux y regarder, elle s'aperçut que quelques élèves parcouraient les couloirs intérieurs, certainement en y bavardant avec insouciance. Au milieu, la fontaine avait repris ses timides projetées d'eau, éclaircissant tant bien que mal le lieu baigné dans ce début de nuit.

La jeune sorcière soupira : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici. La tour d'astronomie offrait toujours un spectacle ahurissant, et toujours changeant. Pas une seule fois, tout au long de ses sept dernières années à Poudlard, elle n'y avait vu le même paysage. Les contours de la nature semblaient tout aussi vivants qu'un gigantesque être en mouvement constant.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue à cette hauteur, elle s'était retournée et avait croisé le regard hématite de son ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy. A présent, alors qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer ses yeux à nouveau, elle savait qu'elle ne les y trouverait pas.  
Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que de nouvelles peines venaient assaillir son esprit. Elle ne parvenait jamais à être en paix depuis son départ. Cela faisait une bonne semaine à présent. Et elle avait beau tenir de longues discussions avec Ginny, et se concerter avec les garçons au sujet des horcruxes et de la guerre qui s'approchait aussi vite qu'un ouragan furieux, aucune pensée ne l'occupait suffisamment pour ôter de son crâne l'absence flagrante du Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé ce que lui avait confié Oksana, elle avait rencontré des regards à la fois sérieux et sévères. Aux garçons, elle n'avait toujours rien dit de sa relation avec Malefoy, bien sûr… Mais le soir même, Ginny s'était précipitée à sa rencontre dès qu'ils avaient fini leur diner et elles s'étaient rendues dans sa chambre pour en discuter. Même si Ginny ne désirait pas montrer le moindre signe d'optimisme, les nouvelles d'Oksana ne faisaient que rendre les perspectives moins sombres. Hermione ne lui avait toujours pas fait part de la violence dont il avait fait preuve la veille de son départ, ni de l'ignominie de ses paroles au matin. Et elle ne le pouvait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait pouvoir tout lui raconter, sa bouche se fermait toute seule et ses mains tournaient moites. Alors elle se taisait, la gorge sèche, et embrayait sur un autre sujet. Ginny sentait bien que son amie lui dissimulait des choses, mais elle ne souhaitait pas la brusquer. Hermione en parlerait lorsqu'elle s'y déciderait toute seule.

La Gryffondor soupira une énième fois avant de se détourner définitivement du paysage écossais, emboitant le pas vers la porte. Lentement, elle descendit les escaliers en repensant aux baisers de Drago, se perdant dans son cou jusqu'à remonter à ses lèvres, les épousant avec une perfection démoniaque.  
Quand elle arriva en bas des marches, une silhouette parcourait le couloir. Elle bifurqua avant de la voir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle.

- Hermione !

La susnommée se retourna, tombant presque nez à nez avec Ivrian Foster.

- Comment ça va ?, s'enquit-il avec un certain enthousiasme.

Son accent la fit sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'ils engageaient une nouvelle discussion.

- Ça va, répondit-elle machinalement. Et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux !, brava-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Ses quelques dreadlocks vinrent chatouiller sa joue et Hermione posa ses yeux dessus par réflexe. Les doigts du Suédois vinrent chercher les mèches pour dégager son visage et il esquissa un demi-sourire.

- Même si… ça commence à bouger en Finlande. Des mouvements curieux ont été repérés près de la Cathédrale… Alors on surveille, on surveille…, murmura-t-il après avoir vérifié que les corridors alentours étaient bel et bien vides.

Hermione agréa simplement : elle n'était pas tout à fait au courant des mouvements de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts. Les membres finiraient par les inclure dans les discussions, au terme d'une ou deux semaines, mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue et il était plutôt souhaitable qu'ils profitent du temps imparti pour perfectionner leur art magique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ?, s'enquit-elle poliment.

- Je suis venu rendre visite à Briana : elle et Pomfresh référencent les potions. J'en profite toujours pour m'éclipser avant que Rogue n'arrive… Je ne cerne pas trop cet homme, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune Gryffondor sourit : personne ne semblait échapper à ce schéma. Il fallait dire que le professeur de Potions était très taciturne et rejetait toute forme de sympathie à son égard par un cynisme tranchant.

- Et si Dumbledore me trouve un toit, je pourrais peut-être m'installer temporairement à Poudlard !, sembla-t-il se souvenir tout à coup. J'avoue que ce serait bien plus pratique pour les séances d'entrainements avec les élèves… Et puis, quel édifice, hein !

Hermione lâcha un petit rire. Son enthousiasme était très contagieux.

- On marche un peu ?, proposa-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi pas…, approuva-t-elle.

_Si Drago savait, il me tuerait._

Elle tira donc une satisfaction toute particulière à faire quelque chose qu'il aurait empêché par tous moyens s'il avait été présent. Peut-être n'était-elle pas très mature, mais lui parler comme il l'avait fait, la traiter comme une moins que rien, l'avait confortée dans l'idée qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher à chercher des contacts masculins. Évidemment, elle ne pensait pas à mal : elle n'aurait jamais fait tourner en bourrique un garçon, ni même n'aurait envisagé une nouvelle romance. Pour autant, elle appréciait assez Ivrian pour s'octroyer une balade dans le château qu'ils adoraient tant tous les deux.  
La discussion repartit presque aussitôt sur l'Ordre.

- A Turku, les plans de la bataille prochaine commencent à se dessiner ; des plans d'évacuation par Trimas Gris _(1)_ ont déjà été proposés et…

- Trimas Gris ?, l'interrompit Hermione avec curiosité.

- Des réseaux de cheminée par feux étendus… Cela facilite la fuite des civils vers des lieux plus éloignés, et surtout intraçables. Les destinations sont complètement aléatoires, donc personne ne peut prévoir où il arrivera.

- C'est très ingénieux, commenta Hermione.

- Moui, agréa mollement Ivrian. C'est une initiative prise d'après des plans historiques du cabinet magique Français.

Hermione esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Tu n'aimes pas les Français ?

- J'ai eu une mauvaise aventure avec leur réseau ferroviaire. En 1995, le tunnel sous la Manche a failli rentrer en éboulement à cause d'un Dragon Flottant Lituanien. Le cabinet magique français a essayé par tous les moyens de charger les frais liés à la reconstruction de leur tunnel moldu sur le ministère Britannique. A cette époque, je venais d'arriver en Grande-Bretagne chez Gringotts, alors cette histoire ne m'a pas bien plu.

La Gryffondor pouffa.

- En tout cas, on dit que les étudiantes de Beauxbâtons sont les plus belles sorcières du monde, donc peut-être que cela parviendra à te réconcilier avec la nation française !, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ivrian arbora un sourire en coin.

- Des filles agréables à regarder, on en trouve dans tous les pays du monde…, souffla-t-il.

Hermione détourna le regard avec pudeur.

_Là, c'est sûr, Drago l'assassinerait._

Du moins, elle se plaisait à le croire. Ivrian était sur le point de remettre une mèche derrière son oreille, et Hermione était sur le point de l'en empêcher avec plus de froideur que nécessaire, lorsqu'une voix cinglante retentit dans le corridor.

- Foster !

C'était Rogue. Zabini le suivait d'un pas atonique, le regard figé sur eux.

- Veuillez me suivre, nous devons parler, l'invectiva sèchement Severus.

Ses yeux passèrent prestement d'Hermione à Ivrian jusqu'à ce que le Suédois ne se décide à lui emboiter le pas.

- Miss Granger : vos rondes devraient déjà être terminées depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione ne s'en affligea pas. Elle en avait fait gagner plus d'une quarantaine à la dernière séance d'entrainement. Et puis, en toute vérité, le sablier de Gryffondor était loin de compter parmi ses priorités actuelles. Ivrian mima une grimace dans le dos de Rogue avant de se détourner d'elle pour bifurquer dans le couloir.  
Blaise Zabini s'avançait toujours vers elle, à l'opposé. Par pur souci de cordialité, Hermione se décida à le saluer.

- Bonjour, Zabini, lança-t-elle.

- Salut, Granger, répondit-il avec flegme.

Le voir ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione. D'abord parce qu'il était inévitablement seul, et que par conséquent, l'absence à ses côtés d'une silhouette caractéristique ne se rendait que plus criante à sa vue… Ensuite, il s'agissait purement et simplement de son meilleur ami, et sans doute trempait-il lui-aussi dans des affaires louches.  
Et enfin, depuis quelques jours et à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui, elle se demandait s'il était au courant pour elle et Drago…

- On se baladait ?, murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, sentant son cœur s'accélérer.  
Était-il en contact avec Malefoy ? Si oui, lui rapporterait-il qu'il l'avait vue en compagnie du Suédois ? Ces questions tambourinaient à ses tempes, se bousculant à ses lèvres sans parvenir à les franchir. Peut-être n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elle était sur le point de repousser Ivrian. Hermione se mordit la langue, s'engageant à cesser de penser à satisfaire l'autorité de Drago avant ses sentiments personnels.

- Tu es une rapide.

Cette réplique la cloua littéralement sur place. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Visiblement, oui, il était au courant pour eux deux. Et visiblement non, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle allait repousser Ivrian. Ces deux idées la rendirent malade.  
L'avait-il dit à d'autres personnes ? Étaient-ils plusieurs à s'amuser ainsi de son état pathétique depuis le départ de Drago ?  
Blaise esquissa un sourire en coin, amusé par son expression ébahie.

- Je plaisante, Granger. Ne tire pas une telle tronche, ça t'enlaidit.

Sa voix aux sonorités chaudes ne portait pas les accents froids qu'on retrouvait fréquemment chez les Serpentards de son année. Sa moquerie était donc moins déplaisante que débitée par un autre.

- Tu sais…? murmura-t-elle, presque inaudible.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, confirma-t-il avec une mine plus sérieuse.

- D'autres personnes…

- Non, la coupa Blaise avec fermeté.

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des milliers de questions : où était Drago ? que faisait-il ? pourquoi était-il parti aussi soudainement ? n'était-ce qu'à cause du Diadème ou y avait-il autre chose ?

_Comment va-t-il ?_

- Il serait content de te voir dans un tel état, signala-t-il. Il serait par contre moins heureux de voir ce que je viens de voir…

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Et je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre, répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

Blaise sourit à l'entente de sa réponse.

- Si ça te permet de dormir paisiblement, éluda-t-il.

Hermione fronça brutalement les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui, se fichant comme d'une guigne qu'il la dépasse de deux bonnes têtes. Drago avait toujours été le seul Serpentard à l'impressionner. En fait, il avait toujours été la seule personne à l'impressionner tout court.

- Si mon sommeil n'est plus ce qu'il était, c'est uniquement de sa faute, cingla-t-elle avec froideur. Tu n'étais pas là,_ tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles_. Je suis sûre que c'est très amusant d'assister à tout ça de loin, mais il n'empêche que cette place t'empêche grassement de venir me sermonner. Évite donc les paroles sournoises, Zabini.

- Ouh, la lionne sort ses crocs, s'amusa-t-il avec une légère pointe d'irritation tout de même.

La Gryffondor roula des yeux.

- Va faire perdre son temps à quelqu'un d'autre : je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, conclut-elle en commençant à le contourner pour le dépasser.

- Menteuse.

Ce mot l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Tu crèves d'envie de me demander ce que je sais.

Blaise se retourna vers le dos de la jeune sorcière. Ce dernier se soulevait avec irrégularité, preuve qu'elle respirait mal. Ses épaules se voutaient de secondes en secondes.

- Il m'a jetée, cracha-t-elle, de toute façon persuadée qu'il savait déjà tout.

Au son de sa voix, il comprit qu'elle luttait à corps perdu contre les larmes.

- Il m'a fait croire…

Elle s'interrompit et ses épaules tressautèrent. Visiblement, son combat contre les sanglots avait vite été perdu.

- J'ai cru, se corrigea-t-elle. J'ai cru que…

- … Que vous pourriez être ensemble, finit Blaise.

Son silence confirma.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, concéda Zabini. Ni même comment il est parti. Alors c'est vrai que je devrais sans doute me taire.

Elle demeura mutique. Il prétendait ne rien savoir, mais sans doute mentait-il.

- Mais tout ça n'exclut pas forcément ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

La petite silhouette d'Hermione se redressa et elle se tourna vers lui, incrédule. Ses yeux rouges et ses joues humides effrayèrent un peu Blaise. Si Drago apprenait qu'il l'avait fait pleurer, il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui infligerait. Quoique en y réfléchissant, le blond s'attèlerait d'abord à le féliciter de l'avoir mise dans un tel état rien qu'en parlant de lui.

- Hein ?

Peut-être devait-il se taire ? Drago ne lui avait pas dit de garder le silence, mais s'il avait lui-même tus ses sentiments, ce devait être pour une bonne raison.

- Laisse-tomber, Granger. J'extrapole sans doute, claqua-t-il en se détournant d'elle, s'éloignant cette fois-ci une bonne fois pour toute.

- Attends, le rappela-t-elle.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

- Il va bien, lança-t-il à la cantonade avant de s'engager dans les escaliers menant vers les cachots.

Hermione resta plantée là, rendue complètement confuse.

* * *

_**U**ne dernière fois._

Drago dressa sa baguette et la pointa vers l'épouvantail dans son jardin. Il faisait nuit noire.

- _Immodestus. (3)_

- N'est-il pas idiot de pratiquer un sort de démobilisation sur un pantin désarticulé ?, plaqua une voix froide, derrière lui.

_Severus Rogue. _

Drago rangea sa baguette et le fusilla du regard.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je reviens de Poudlard. Le Seigneur Noir m'a demandé de passer voir où en étaient vos entrainements…

- Et bien vous voilà satisfait, argua insolemment Drago.

Rogue fronça furtivement les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.  
Le Maître s'intéressait beaucoup à ses agissements depuis leur dernière entrevue. Être ainsi mis en lumière ne plaisait pas du tout à Drago, mais il savait bien que c'était le prix à payer pour garder en vie sa famille et lui-même.

- Il souhaite bientôt vous marquer, lâcha-t-il.

Dumbledore avait demandé au professeur de Potions de veiller sur lui, mais ce sale gamin ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Severus s'y attelait pourtant sans broncher, conforté par les quelques ressemblances entre le jeune Malefoy et son lui d'autrefois.

- Je suis au courant, souffla Drago, sans le moindre enthousiasme.

- Est-ce bien ce que vous voulez, Malefoy ?, l'invectiva Rogue avec froideur.

- Ce n'est pas important, éluda le jeune-homme.

Rogue aperçut ses poings se serrer de rage.

- Voulez-vous des nouvelles de Poudlard ?, embraya-t-il sur un ton sec.

Drago hésita avant de l'envoyer paître avec une froideur bien à lui : oui, peut-être souhaitait-il des nouvelles… Mais Rogue ne lui donnerait jamais les informations qui l'intéressaient. Au moins, il avait l'opportunité de demander comment se portait son meilleur-ami.

- Comment va Zabini ?, demanda Drago sans répondre « oui » ou « non » à la question préalable de Rogue.

- Bien. Je l'ai quitté, il y a de ça quelques heures… Il a reçu une retenue de la part du professeur Sinistra.

- Pourquoi ça ?, s'amusa Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

- Il s'est endormi en cours, nota Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

Blaise ne pouvait pas souffrir l'Astronomie. Quand Drago était présent avec lui en cours, ils pouvaient au moins discuter… Mais seul, le blond se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas dû garder ses yeux ouverts plus d'une dizaine de minutes.  
Drago laissa échapper un ricanement.

- C'est bien son genre.

Le blond laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, l'esprit reconduit à Poudlard par cette petite anecdote.

- Autre chose ?, le sortit Rogue de ses pensées.

- Non…, marmonna Drago. A part si Potter ou Weasley se sont aussi ramassés des punitions ?, murmura-t-il avec ironie.

- Non.

Severus hésita brièvement.

- Mais miss Granger a fait perdre cinq points à Gryffondor pour avoir pris du retard dans ses rondes du soir.

Ses yeux noirs scrutèrent toute trace de réaction chez le jeune Malefoy. Il resta diaboliquement impassible, et c'était tout à son honneur… Si ce n'était la main qu'il vint porter à sa nuque. Il connaissait suffisamment son élève pour savoir qu'il faisait ce geste uniquement lorsqu'il essayait de conserver une expression immuable dans des moments particulièrement durs. Et Severus était presque sûr qu'il essayait présentement de dissimuler un sourire narquois.

- La _sang-de-bourbe_ ne doit pas avoir la vie facile depuis que je suis parti : faire les rondes toute seule…

Rogue hésita une nouvelle fois avant de lâcher la bombe. Dumbledore avait de ces idées.

- En fait, on songe à un remplacement définitif, puisque le deuxième préfet-en-chef a quitté l'école.

Cette fois-ci, Drago ne put dissimuler la contraction de sa mâchoire.

- Et qui donc me _remplacerait_ ?

- Pas forcément un élève… Dumbledore songeait à Ivrian Foster : ce dernier cherche un gite plus près de Poudlard pour mener à bien les séances d'entrainement pour les élèves, or Pré-au-Lard...

Rogue s'interrompit dans un murmure. Drago se détourna de Rogue en essayant le plus possible de conserver son calme. _Lui_, dans _ses_ appartements, dans _sa _chambre… _avec elle.  
_C'était un cauchemar. Le Serpentard étouffa une flopée de jurons inaudibles. Rien que l'imaginer près de Granger lui donnait de violentes envies de meurtre. Il prit son temps pour se calmer et pour retrouver contenance.

- C'est un peu… malvenu… C'est une élève, et lui un tuteur.

Rogue retint un rictus. Une fois de plus, Dumbledore avait raison.

- Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Foster, outre mesure…, nota le professeur de Potions avec une feinte nonchalance.

Drago se tourna vers lui : ses yeux brillaient d'une ire presque palpable.

- Evidemment que Foster jubile : il veut se la faire, cracha-t-il avec un sourire glacial.

Rogue haussa à nouveau un sourcil, cette fois-ci en raison du langage inapproprié de son ancien élève.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Rien, éluda rageusement Drago.

Après avoir retrouvé une respiration à peu près stable, le jeune Serpentard céda à sa pulsion de possessivité.

- N'y-a-t-il donc aucun moyen d'empêcher ça ?

On y était.

- Pourquoi diable l'empêcher ?, le poussa Rogue.

- Je n'ai pas envie que ce fils de Scroutt approche de près ou de loin la chambre où je dormais, esquiva habilement Drago.

Des caprices de ce genre, il en avait fait des tas. Avec un peu de chance, Rogue ne poserait pas plus de questions. Mais ce qu'ignorait Drago, c'est que Rogue avait bien des motivations pour exiger une vraie réponse à sa question.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant, Drago, ironisa-t-il.

Le jeune Serpentard déporta son regard glacé sur les paons albinos qui avançaient avec langueur, quelques mètres plus loin. Ils flânaient, se dirigeant vers la Gloriette ivoire dressée au fond du jardin, près de la fontaine. Ses yeux dévalèrent les fines colonnes torsadées, sans réellement les voir.  
Lentement, il conduit sa paume à son front, soupirant lourdement du même coup. Il avait quitté Hermione avec tant de brutalité qu'il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de chercher réconfort, bien qu'il se doutât que ce ne soit pas spécialement son genre… Mais elle, entre les bras d'un autre homme ? Une pensée lui demeurant bien intolérable. Imaginer qu'un autre la touche, qu'un autre la caresse, l'embrasse… Qu'un autre la fasse rire.  
Qu'un autre prénom que le sien passe tendrement ses lèvres… Que ses gémissements ne soient plus qu'à lui.

_C'est au dessus de mes forces. _

Une longue minute s'écoula. Rogue se décida à quitter les lieux mais Drago le retint.

- Attendez.

Le professeur de Potions s'arrêta, dos à lui.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous…

* * *

**(1) Rumex (:petite oseille, petit dard) : sort de déchirement mineur. ****(Madelight **©)  


**(2) Trimas Gris (Madelight **©)

**(3) Sort de mon invention, dit Sort de _Démobilisation_. Comme son nom l'indique à peu près, c'est un sort qui démobilise. Son effet est en vérité d'inverser les sens, les perceptions, et surtout le contrôle des nerfs sur le corps. Il devient alors littéralement impossible pour la personne touchée de bouger, de parler, d'entendre ou d'avoir une perception de quelque sorte. C'est un sortilège d'entrave au-dessus de l'_Impedimenta_, se rapprochant de celui de la Stupéfixion tout en étant bien plus dangereux. En effet, le cœur de la victime cesse de battre au bout de quelques minutes, n'étant plus approvisionné en oxygène.  
Il va sans dire qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège de magie noire. ****(Madelight **©)  



	25. Chapitre XXIII

**Ok, là c'est le moment où j'explique le bordel depuis deux jours. Y'a plein de RARS qui n'ont pas été faites et je vous supplie de me pardonner : en fait, je suis en école de commerce et en ce moment, je suis en "apprentissage" chez un grand opérateur télécom... Et hier, c'était quoi ? La sortie d'un téléphone très attendu (peut-être le savez-vous ?). Bref, on m'a missionnée en urgence pour aller vendre la bestiole sur les Champs-Élysées, puisque la boutique avait besoin de main d'œuvre (yay me!) donc bah... J'ai commencé très très tôt et j'ai fini très très tard. Alors j'ai quand même pu répondre à certaines reviews hier, et poster le chap, mais c'était pendant ma pause...** **Bref, et vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais ce matin j'ai dormi et je n'étais pas là de l'après-midi !  
Enfin, je préfère poster le chapitre en priorité et aviser ensuite pour les RARS, c'est la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre ne comporte pas de réponses aux revieweurs anonymes. Désolée pour ça!  
**

**Très bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

I've been believing in something so distant, as if I was human.  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness, in me, in me.

All the promises I made, just to let you down.  
You believed in me, but I'm broken.  
I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting...

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

As much as I'd like the past not to exist, it still does.  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here,  
I'm just as scared as you.  
I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore  
Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won't let me go

Until I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Alone, and lost in paradise

_Lost In Paradise_ - Evanescence

* * *

**C**hapitre **XXIII**

**« - C**e que je vais vous dire _doit_ rester entre nous… Sinon, je mourrais. Ma famille aussi. Et Granger également. »

Dumbledore sortit la tête de la Pensine. Ses joues maigres laissaient deviner qu'il n'en avait plus que pour une ou deux semaines, tout au plus. Rogue le dévisagea avec froideur, comme d'habitude.

- C'était comme vous l'aviez dit. Bon sang mais combien de vies projetez-vous, ainsi ? La mienne, celle de Potter, d'Hermione Granger… Et aussi de Drago Malefoy !

- Ne trouvez-vous pas la jeunesse fabuleuse, Severus ?, éluda le vieil homme d'une voix faible.

Rogue songea quelques secondes à la sienne et eut un glapissement de dépit.

- Non.

- Le jeune Malefoy a scellé son destin à la seconde où il a regardé miss Granger avec de nouveaux yeux.

Le professeur de Potions esquissa une expression désabusée. Le vieux fou repartait une fois de plus dans ses hautes sphères.

- Quels yeux ?

- Les yeux d'un homme. C'est tout comme vous et la jeune Lily Evans.

A la mention de ce nom si chéri, Rogue sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Depuis quand saviez-vous, pour eux ?, dévia Severus.

- Entre la quatrième et la cinquième année. Le chenapan avait des distractions frivoles mais revenait pourtant constamment vers notre miss Granger. J'ai pu surprendre ses regards à de nombreuses reprises, et surtout le voir la contrarier à chaque fois que l'occasion lui était donnée.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, balaya Rogue, assez agacé de ne s'en être jamais rendu compte par lui-même avant cette année.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire sage.

- Ne soyez pas bourru, Severus.

- Que fait-on ?

- Je vous laisse décider. Souhaitez-vous que nous installions tout de même Ivrian Foster dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef ?

- Cela n'a jamais vraiment été une alternative envisagée, n'est-ce pas ?, cingla Severus.

Albus lâcha un rire rêveur.

- Effectivement, pas, renchérit-il.

* * *

**_H_**_ermione_

_Je suis réellement navrée d'apprendre le départ du jeune Monsieur Malefoy.  
Ici, les choses se précipitent également. Pré-au-Lard est en train d'être évacué petit à petit. Personne ne se pose de question, tout le monde obéit, c'est la raison pour laquelle votre épervière a eu tant de mal à me retrouver.  
Je ne peux pas en dire davantage, et croyez-moi, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Sachez juste que je suis de tout cœur avec vous._

Elena.

Hermione soupira, laissant une nouvelle fois ses yeux balayer le contenu de la lettre. L'écriture fine et penchée de Madame Griffith la perdit dans ses songes. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Avait-elle finalement repris contact avec Charles Bickers ? Pourquoi Pré-au-Lard était-il évacué ?  
Les membres de l'Ordre avait fini par investir le château et on voyait de plus en plus de sorciers parcourir les couloirs dans des pas pressés : naviguant entre le bureau de Dumbledore, les cachots de Rogue et la bibliothèque de Poudlard. La résistance grondait, tout comme l'Angleterre. La bataille n'aurait pas lieu en Ecosse, c'était bien impossible… Les mangemorts étaient tous à Turku, après tout et ils y avaient fui pour une bonne raison. Pourtant, l'on ne pouvait laisser les problèmes en Finlande… Ce serait à l'Ordre de se déplacer. Et à eux aussi… Car bientôt, ils reviendraient, plus fort que jamais, et alors le coup porté à la Grande-Bretagne serait d'autant plus vif.

_Le diadème, le serpent…  
Et…_

La jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper un nouveau souffle lourd. Elle était éreintée de ne faire que penser à tout ça, mais cela la quittait jamais, comme le reste. Comme ses yeux. Allongée sur son lit, Hermione contemplait le plafond en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts. Ses prunelles dérivèrent finalement vers le violoncelle, comme il y a quelques secondes à peine.

Elle aurait aimé savoir en jouer, ne serait-ce que pour s'éviter ce silence terrible dès qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il possédait l'instrument ? Pour s'éviter des soirées de solitude, et même d'aphasie parfois. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais pouvait-elle véritablement prétendre le connaitre ?  
Hermione soupira et bascula sur le ventre. Ginny avait raison, il valait mieux qu'elle rejoigne les dortoirs des Gryffondors… Mais cette simple idée la déchirait de l'intérieur.

Parfois, elle se levait et se rendait dans sa chambre vide, pourtant toujours emplie de son odeur. Et elle s'avançait, lentement, sans rien dire ou faire de plus que laisser ses narines se délecter de la fragrance. Elle se taisait, à moitié rendue muette par la douleur intolérable qui lui décimait les membres en frémissements malades. Parfois même, elle pleurait.

_Tout contre le silence. Tout._

Son regard tomba machinalement sur le poste de radio offert par Liam. Elle pointa sa baguette vers l'appareil et fit le mouvement habituel. Aussitôt, les enceintes se mirent à cracher des informations monocordes, l'incitant à changer de fréquence. Elle se balada longuement sur les ondes avant de s'arrêter sur une station en reconnaissant la chanson qui passait.  
Aussitôt, elle repensa à l'anecdote que lui avait contée Ivrian la veille à propos des français. Il y avait parfois de curieuses coïncidences : on n'entendait parler d'une chose pendant des années, et soudainement, tout le monde semblait avoir les yeux dessus, tout le monde semblait ne faire que parler de ça.

- _Allez, venez, Milord! Vous asseoir à ma table, il fait si froid, dehors : ici c'est confortable ! Laissez-vous faire, Milord, Et prenez bien vos aises ! Vos peines sur mon cœur, Et vos pieds sur une chaise ! _

Elle en avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de la France, quand bien même elle y avait passé la plupart de ses vacances… Et soudainement, voilà qu'Ivrian lui en parlait et qu'elle tombait sur une chanson française le lendemain. Et pas n'importe quelle chanson française…  
Sa mère adorait Édith Piaf.

- _Je vous connais, Milord, Vous n'm'avez jamais vue, Je ne suis qu'une fille du port, Qu'une ombre de la rue..._

Elle se souvenait de ces sonorités si caractéristiques, sans pour autant reconnaitre entièrement la chanson, et encore moins les paroles. Elle comprenait un peu le français, mais le manque de pratique avait affaibli sa maîtrise de la langue, ce qui la laissait entendre quelques parcelles de phrases, mais sans plus.

- _Pourtant j'vous ai frôlé, Quand vous passiez hier, Vous n'étiez pas peu fier ! Dame! Le ciel vous comblait… !_

Soudain, cela la frappa : elle reconnaissait ce ton triste. Et elle ré-entendait les rimes. Il y avait deux airs dans cette chanson, et tout lui revint bientôt.

_- Votre foulard de soie, Flottant sur vos épaules, Vous aviez le beau rôle, On aurait dit le roi... !_

Elle revoyait sa mère la jouer maladroitement au piano, les dimanches après-midi pluvieux.

- _Vous marchiez en vainqueur, Au bras d`une demoiselle…Mon Dieu!... Qu'elle était belle... ! J'en ai froid dans le cœur..._

Elle sentait à nouveau l'odeur parcheminée des piles de partitions entassées sur le piano poussiéreux et désaccordé. C'était sans doute à cause de cela qu'elle aimait tant le parfum libéré par l'ouverture d'un vieux livre.

- _Dire qu'il suffit parfois, Qu'il y ait un navire, Pour que tout se déchire, Quand le navire s'en va..._

Elle connaissait cette phrase : sa mère la chantonnait constamment. Cette certitude l'emplit d'une bouffée d'adrénaline et Hermione se redressa, se mettant à tourner dans sa chambre. Les yeux fermés, elle tournait sur elle-même à s'en donner les vertiges.

_- L`amour, ça fait pleurer, Comme quoi l'existence, Ça vous donne toutes les chances, Pour les reprendre après..._

Tout tourbillonnait dans son crâne, mais plus rien n'avait la moindre importance.

- _La-la-la-la-la-la ! La-la-la-la-la-la ! La-la-la-la-la-la ! _

Ah, qu'il était bon de cesser de réfléchir. Elle s'effondra en arrière sur son lit, les bras en croix, l'équilibre perdu. Son matelas accueillit son dos avec mollesse. Essoufflée, Hermione écoutait les battements assourdissants de son cœur, emplissant son nombril en fanfare.

Lorsque ses lèvres se départirent de son sourire, elle vint poser ses paumes sur ses yeux dans un geste nerveux. Sa gorge était serrée, ses jambes glacées. Le souffle court, elle essaya d'ôter la migraine qui tendait à s'installer dans le creux droit de sa tête rien qu'en imaginant un balayeur sifflotant venir l'en débarrasser. C'était peine perdue, son corps était malade.  
Elle avait tous les symptômes du manque. Et tout à coup, les refrains emplis de gaité de la chanson lui parurent bien lointains.

* * *

**- P**our cette dernière séance, nous avons pour but de repasser en revue tous les sortilèges dont nous avons entamé les enseignements depuis les tous premiers ateliers. Il est préférable de déjà maîtriser tous les sorts dont nous avons débuté les tutorats avant de passer à de nouvelles offensives. Peut-être organiserons-nous une quatrième séance pour les plus volontaires d'entre vous. Nous sommes en tout cas très fiers d'accueillir presque l'intégralité des effectifs de vos deux années et aimerions vous féliciter de l'engagement dont vous faites preuve par le biais de votre présence et de vos entrainements en transverse.

Les élèves conservèrent un silence respectueux et certains arborèrent des sourires de fierté.

- Formez des paires et commencez les entrainements en fonction des sorts que vous désirez perfectionner. Les professeurs et intervenants passeront dans les rangs pour vous venir en aide si besoin est.

Hermione et Oksana se jetèrent un regard et se rejoignirent. Depuis qu'elles avaient parlé du départ de Drago, elles n'avaient presque plus de gêne à se trouver l'une avec l'autre. Les discussions animées que leur groupe entretenait les avaient rapprochées, peut-être pas suffisamment pour faire d'elles des amies, mais au point de les laisser trouver un sens commun de camaraderie. Hermione savait qu'Oksana vivait des jours difficiles auprès des Serpentards, notamment depuis qu'il avait été répandu qu'elle et Luna se voyaient. Ses anciennes « amies » pestaient, les garçons autrefois repoussés ricanaient et insultaient. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Pourtant, la Gryffondor avait pu assister avec un œil curieux au rapprochement de la blonde et de Pansy Parkinson. Comme quoi, Oksana faisait des efforts sur tous les plans.  
Tout comme Hermione et Oksana, Pansy et la blonde se parlaient effectivement avec cordialité. Evidemment, demeurait beaucoup de gêne, de tension parfois, et une simple réticence à laisser les rapports autrefois conflictuels s'arranger trop facilement. C'était… Une ambiance particulière.

Liam, lui-aussi, semblait se rapprocher de Pansy Parkinson… Enfin, en tout cas, Hermione pensait à cela tout à fait naïvement, avant qu'elle ne finisse par apprendre que le Serdaigle et la brune de Serpentard étaient plus que de simples camarades… Ce fait lui avait éclaté à la figure quand elle les avait surpris s'embrasser dans le cloitre. Et une toute autre conversation, celle que Liam et Drago avaient eu devant elle, s'éclaira soudainement. Cette-fois là, ils parlaient de Pansy, et non pas d'Oksana. C'était vraiment à croire que les gens s'étaient mis d'accord pour former les couples les plus improbables.  
Leur groupe se soudait petit à petit, probablement guidé par l'ambiance nerveuse qui nimbait le château : la guerre arrivait, tout le monde le sentait. De nombreux élèves avaient déjà quitté la bâtisse pour rejoindre leurs familles.

Les yeux marronnés d'Hermione vinrent balayer le reste de la pièce tandis qu'Oksana laissait émerger sa baguette ivoire de sa manche. Susan Bones discutaillait sommairement avec Dean Thomas, tous deux écoutés par Mandy Brocklehurst de Serdaigle. Non-loin, Harry commençait déjà à pratiquer le _Ferula_ en attendant Dean.

Dans le groupe A, Neville Londubat regardait autour de lui avec circonspection, certainement à la recherche d'un binôme. Il fut bientôt tout trouvé en la personne d'Hannah Abbot. Dans le groupe B, Ginny et Ron semblaient plongés dans une discussion animée et lui jetaient des coups d'œil réguliers. Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais cela avait l'air de la concerner : elle se mit en tête de leur poser la question au déjeuner. Luna et Pansy se parlaient cordialement, apparemment décidées à faire équipe.  
Quelle ambiance _curieuse._

- Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour le Bouclier ? J'y arrive un tout petit peu, mais j'aimerais réussir à absorber un sort, pas seulement à le dévier.

La Gryffondor plongea ses yeux miel dans ceux d'Oksana avant d'approuver avec un semi-sourire.

- En fait, le secret avec le Charme du Bouclier, c'est de le visualiser clairement. Quand tu réussis à bien l'imaginer, il est plus facile de le matérialiser.

La Serpentarde opina du chef, concentrée.

- Commençons par un _Rictus Sempra (1)…_ Essaie de visualiser le dôme en prononçant la formule.

Hermione attendit qu'Oksana soit prête et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

- _Rictus Sempra_ !

- _Protego _!

Le sort ne dévia même pas et percuta Oksana de plein fouet : elle éclata alors d'un rire perçant et trébucha à terre, hilare. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Hermione était pétrifiée : c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le rire d'Oksana. Et il était assez hystérique, à cet instant, certainement à cause du Sortilège. La Gryffondor finit par se reprendre lorsqu'elle remarqua que plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs tâches ou discussions pour les observer avec curiosité.

- _Finite Incantatem_, lança Hermione.

Elle aida Oksana à se redresser, cette dernière essuyant les larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je n'ai même pas réussi à le dévier, cette-fois, nota Oksana avec un sourire incontrôlable encore affiché sur le visage.

Hermione lui en adressa un autre en retour.

- Ce n'est pas grave, réessayons.

- Peut-être devrais-tu utiliser un autre maléfice que celui des Chatouillis… Je crois qu'on a attiré toute l'attention, murmura la blonde avec une espèce de gêne dans la voix.

La Gryffondor agréa avec un petit rire et elles se remirent en position. Hermione était sur le point de lui lancer un Maléfice du Saucisson lorsque les deux immenses portes de la grande-salle s'ouvrirent à la volée.

- LA GUERRE EST DÉCLARÉE ! PRE-AU-LARD A BRULÉ !, s'époumona Elphias Doge.

L'assemblée se figea à la seconde, tétanisée par les propos du vieux sorcier, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le silence sembla durer des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

- Dumbledore n'est plus, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Une lourde pierre sembla tomber dans l'estomac d'Hermione et elle se tourna machinalement vers Harry. L'expression de se dernier oscillait entre l'horreur et la gravité. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher…Et la panique dévasta soudainement la pièce : des élèves se mirent à crier, d'autres à courir vers leurs amis les plus proches. Les professeurs et intervenants se rassemblèrent pour approcher Elphias et tenter de calmer l'assistance. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à ramener un semblant de silence dans la salle, la terreur n'avait pas quitté les yeux et pouvait se lire sur chacun des visages. MacGonagall était aussi pâle que la mort et les yeux de Rogue restaient fixés sur le sol, écarquillés.

- Pas de panique !, s'écria Remus Lupin. Nous allons nous charger de l'évacuation du château et tous ceux qui désireront rentrer chez eux le pourront dans quelques instants ! Restez dans la grande-salle, nous allons faire appeler les plus jeunes étudiants.

Lui aussi avait la mine défaite : la nouvelle de la mort de Dumbledore les avait complètement retournés.  
Harry, Ginny et Ron s'étaient avancés vers Hermione bientôt rejoints par Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

L'AD.

Rapidement, Oksana les approcha à son tour, aussi blanche qu'un linge. Non loin, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones traversaient la foule pour les atteindre, suivies de Terry Boot, William, Darius Sharma, Miranda Wheeler et même Blaise Zabini. Hermione tiqua : que venait-il faire dans leurs rangs ? N'était-il pas du côté de Voldemort ? Et après tout, pourquoi même était-il présent à ces séances d'apprentissage ? Avait-il changé d'avis à propos de la guerre ? Hermione se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre à la certitude qu'il avait été, à un seul moment, du côté de Voldemort. Rien ne l'indiquait. Et c'était sans doute le seul à ne jamais l'avoir appelée « sang-de-bourbe ». Elle l'avait mis dans le paquet avec les autres, simplement à la vue de ses fréquentations… Mais finalement, ils avaient vraisemblablement Oksana de leur côté, alors…

C'était comme si tous les septième-année, et à fortiori les membres de l'AD, s'étaient donné le mot. Semblait s'opérer un tri pour savoir qui allait participer aux futurs combats qui s'annonçaient.  
Le groupe grossissait, rattrapé par Pansy, Michael Corner, Parvati et Padma Patil, Colin Crivey, Anthony Goldstein et Ernie MacMillan. Hermione devait admettre qu'elle était tout autant étonnée de l'engagement de Pansy. Ses parents étaient pourtant de l'autre côté du champ-de-bataille… Enfin, théoriquement. Peut-être que le fait d'être avec Liam avait changé la donne ? Sans prévenir, une bouffée d'aigreur envahit Hermione. Pansy, Oksana, Blaise. Tous Serpentards, mais pas le bon. Pas le sien.

Théodore Nott les regarda et sembla hésiter longuement avant de se détourner d'eux. Pansy poussa un soupir plaintif à cette vue et Blaise déporta son regard dans le vague. Les amis seraient sous peu des ennemis. Hermione s'approcha du Serpentard à la peau mate.

- Tu ne t'en vas pas ?, s'enquit-elle discrètement.

- Non. Et je ne me l'explique pas vraiment moi-même, mais quand tu vois Drago Malefoy se repentir après neuf ans d'obscurité, je t'assure que ça t'incite à l'introspection.

Hermione lui jeta un regard dépité. Se repentir ? Elle savait qu'il faisait allusion au passé. Après tout, il savait pertinemment ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Drago. Mais le verbe qu'il avait employé était vraiment hors-de-propos.

- Se repentir ?, murmura-t-elle avec scepticisme. Il est parti, Zabini. Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas. Il a fait son choix.

Blaise soupira lourdement. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre la bouche pour lâcher l'insoupçonnable.

- Il reviendra, Granger.

Après tout… Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.  
Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement à l'entente de ses propos.

- Cela fait des années que tu l'obsèdes. On en a tous été les témoins… Peut-être que certains d'entre nous ont compris à la traine…

Il sourit. Il faisait allusion à Drago lui-même.

- … Mais les faits sont là.

Hermione baissa le visage, incertaine.

- L'obsession ne veut rien dire.

Et elle était bien placée pour le savoir, après toutes ces années. Peut-être avait-il changé, peut-être s'était-il éloigné pour la protéger… ? Elle voulait y croire de toutes ses forces, mais quoi qu'il en était, il avait fini par repartir. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste, qu'il la choisisse, elle. Elle savait qu'elle était quelque peu égoïste de songer de cette manière, mais bon sang, n'avait-elle pas pour une fois le droit de se montrer égoïste ?  
Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à tout ça, elle se remit aussitôt à culpabiliser. Pouvait-elle le blâmer d'être reparti ? Ne l'avait-il pas fait pour sa famille, après tout ? Elle le comprenait tout autant qu'elle lui en voulait.

- Il n'a pas été capable de se détourner de sa route obscure, finit-elle par lâcher.

Blaise lui jeta un regard amer.

- Il a changé.

- Il est parti, répéta Hermione. Il est parti, m'a rejetée, m'a craché au visage, scanda-t-elle à mi-voix en le fusillant du regard.

Peut-être ne voulait-elle que l'entendre la contredire : les paroles de Blaise avaient du poids pour elle. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Et elles la hantaient.

_Est-ce qu'il m'aime… ?Dois-je espérer ? _

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion.

- Il est comme il est, conclut Blaise. Mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il a ouvert les yeux à un moment.

- Pour les refermer par la suite, répliqua-t-elle, la voix aigre.

Le Serpentard roula des yeux et s'écarta d'elle : ils étaient insupportables tous les deux. Elle était persuadée d'avoir raison et n'en démordrait pas, un défaut qu'il connaissait très bien chez Drago aussi.

- On verra, dit-il finalement.

Les plus jeunes élèves s'amassaient à présent dans la grande-salle. Leurs petites mines étaient teintées d'une frayeur légitime. Il était clair qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Les plus âgés d'entre eux arboraient pourtant des expressions sérieuses et certains tentèrent même de rejoindre les élèves plus âgés pour se faire enrôler dans l'alliance. Les professeurs se montrèrent pourtant très vigilants et les redirigèrent avec autorité près du mur opposé.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Rogue a disparu. Comme par hasard.

La brune laissa son regard sillonner la salle pour confirmer ses dires : effectivement, le professeur de Potions était introuvable.  
Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche, apparemment dégouté, avant de rejoindre Ginny. Hermione reporta son regard vers elle : son expression était toujours désemparée. Puis, elle dévia sur Ron. Il s'était un peu éloigné du groupe et regardait les grandes vitres donnant sur le ciel noirci par une fumée sombre. Pré-au-Lard avait été évacué un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, mais imaginer sa destruction faisait froid dans le dos. Les mangemorts venaient détruire pour les amener à répondre…  
Flitwick leva le bras et six immenses cheminées sortirent du sol.

- Formez des rangs et dirigez vous vers les feux. Pas besoin de poudre ni de destination : entrez juste dans les flammes deux par deux.

Hermione se rapprocha du Weasley tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les petits se regroupant pour constituer des files. Ron lui jeta un regard, le déporta sur les cheminées, puis finit par se retourner vers elle, les yeux teintés d'une lueur un peu désabusée.

- Je pense que je ne vais pas m'en sortir vivant, tu sais, dit-il soudainement.

Dans sa voix résidait beaucoup de certitude mais pas la moindre peur perceptible. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne dis pas ça. Effectivement, nous allons tous risquer nos vies, mais nous allons gagner, je te le promets.

_Il le faut._

- La victoire n'est pas ce que je remets en doute. Je pense juste que je ne vais pas survivre au combat. Et très franchement, je crois que je l'aurais bien mérité.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle vint se poster en face de lui et lui donna une petite gifle.

- Quelles sont ces nouvelles âneries ?!

- On t'a laissée seule, Hermione. Je le réalise maintenant. Tu étais la seule à te préoccuper de la guerre, à essayer de continuer tes efforts pour t'entrainer, pour devenir plus forte : pour mener un combat efficace.

Hermione choisit de l'interrompre avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans ses absurdités.

- Je ne me suis pas entrainée de l'année, le coupa-t-elle donc.

Il voulut l'interrompre, certainement pour la contredire, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais je t'assure que nous n'avons pas le même débat. Je vous en ai voulu pendant un moment car vous me laissiez tomber sur le plan amical, mais je pense qu'il était important que vous profitiez aussi de votre vie... Tout cela, c'est un mal pour un bien.

Elle comprit très rapidement qu'il ne voyait pas de quel « bien » elle parlait.

- Harry a trouvé Ginny, comme ça. Enfin. Et puis…

_Et puis moi, j'ai trouvé Drago.  
Puis je l'ai perdu. _

Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire, à quelques jours, voire quelques heures à peine du début d'une bataille inéluctable, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de leur ennemi de toujours ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de le savoir ? Ou peut-être que si ? Elle ne savait pas bien qui gagnait entre son honnêteté et son désir d'épargner une nouvelle « peine » à l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Et toi et Malefoy, souffla-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione en fut estomaquée.

- Qu'est-ce… Comment est-ce que tu… ?

- Je vous ai vus, toi et lui, un peu avant la première séance d'entrainement. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il te faisait chanter ou quelque chose du genre…

Et qui pouvait l'en blâmer… ? Cela aurait bien été son style.

- … Et puis, avant d'en parler à Harry… Je sais, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'interrompit-il avec un demi-sourire. Avant d'en parler à Harry, reprit-il, j'ai décidé d'en parler à Ginny.

La brune sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il allait certainement lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, et pas en utilisant les plus beaux mots de leur langue. Pourquoi Ginny ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai fait jurer à Ginny de ne rien te dire… Je comptais t'en parler moi-même, je pensais qu'on aurait davantage de temps… Enfin bon.

Hermione resta mutique, complètement choquée.

- Ginny m'a fait comprendre que la fouine était encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Des années passées à te courir après pour t'insulter, juste pour que tu le regardes. C'est bien son genre de crétinerie.

Ron finit par sourire plus franchement devant son expression hébétée.

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'apprends quelque chose. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une tête aussi stupide, asserta-t-il en rigolant un peu.

Elle rit nerveusement.

- Mais… Et tu le prends bien ?

- Non… pas spécialement. Je ne te cache pas que j'espérais… enfin bon… Je ne pensais pas que Malefoy serait mon rival un jour, finit-il par dire avec un air entendu.

Hermione prit une teinte incarnate.

- J'imagine que si la situation actuelle n'avait pas été aussi critique, je me serais sans doute énervé. Je pense aussi que j'aurais essayé de me battre un peu plus contre votre _relation_… Mais étant donné les évènements…

_Son départ._

Merlin, Ronald Weasley avait muri en diable. C'était presque effrayant.

- Merci…, souffla-t-elle simplement devant une telle marque d'acceptation.

- Ouais…, marmonna-t-il en reportant les yeux sur la vaste étendue de ciel, à présent noire.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le tourna vers lui, l'incitant tacitement à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Vraiment. _Merci_.

Ils se regardèrent comme ça longuement, jusqu'à ce que le dernier appel de MacGonagall les sorte de leur torpeur. D'un regard, Hermione et Ron purent constater que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre s'étaient rapatriés dans la grande-salle. Le départ prochain serait généralisé.  
Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers leur groupe : Ginny pleurait presque de rage

- Je suis libre de faire ce choix, bon sang ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec l'idée de ne pas être venue !, s'écriait-elle. Luna ! Soutiens-moi !

Luna fit un signe d'approbation. Ron protesta mollement avant de se taire, partagé entre son peu d'enthousiasme à l'idée de réfréner les envies légitimes de sa sœur, et le souci de sa protection. Molly Weasley régla le problème rapidement en la poussant dans les Trimas Gris. Luna, elle, n'ayant pas son père pour lui rappeler un tel comportement, resta main dans la main avec Oksana, les yeux figés sur les pierres froides des cheminées. Lorsque Remus Lupin vint lui dire de passer dans l'un des conduits, elle leva les yeux vers lui et fit un signe de dénégation.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, certifia-t-elle.

Et il ne parvint pas à la contredire.  
Une fois que les dernières personnes ne pouvant ou ne souhaitant pas combattre eurent quitté les lieux, plus de la moitié des gens peuplant la salle n'était plus là. Tous se regardèrent, un peu désespérés.

- Ne perdez pas courage : la plupart de nos effectifs sont déjà sur place ! Ils ont besoin de notre renfort, alors allons-y !, les remotiva MacGonagall. Les Portoloins sont sur la table des professeurs, indiqua-t-elle du menton. Minimum huit par départ !

Ils se rapprochèrent des objets quelconques posés ça et là sur la table de bois verni.

- Où allons-nous ?, demanda Anthony Goldstein.

- A Turku, en Finlande…, siffla Alastor Maugrey. Mais peu importe ! On ne part pas en voyage touristique !

Il y eut quelques sourires, tous nerveux. MacGonagall lui jeta un regard peu amène avant de reprendre la parole.

- Nous nous rendons au siège des _Archers Sombres_ et de l'alliance. Là-bas vous seront communiquées davantage d'informations à propos des prochains combats.  
Départ dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux…

Hermione resserra sa prise sur le coussin parme en velours et se sentit brutalement tirée vers l'avant. Merlin qu'elle détestait les Portoloins.

* * *

**L**e banc circulaire de la Gloriette n'était pas moins dur que par le passé. Le marbre pâle avait quelque peu terni avec le temps, mais cela donnait à l'architecture ivoire une authenticité incomparable. Au toit rond, sous la voute, des fleurs de tilleul s'entortillaient.

Drago recula sur la bascule blanche et s'appuya en arrière sur ses paumes. Ses orbes métalliques parcouraient l'étendue du jardin avec lassitude. Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué que sa mère ne le regardait plus, ou si elle le faisait, qu'elle s'attelait toujours à ce que leurs regards ne se croisent pas. Bien vite, Drago avait compris que sa mère craignait de lui retrouver les yeux de son père. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver dans les hématites profondes qui ornaient les traits de son fils… Son fils, si grand à présent, la dépassant allègrement de deux têtes : un homme.

Comprenant trop bien sa crainte, Drago n'avait rien dit, préférant se taire plutôt qu'engendrer une peine inutile à Narcissa par des propos un peu trop égoïstes. Son père, lui, ne disait plus mot et restait concentré sur le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains depuis bientôt des jours. Clov, leur elfe de maison, se précipitait maladroitement toutes les heures pour le resservir, manquant de trébucher en penchant la lourde aiguière au-dessus de son verre.  
Les repas s'opéraient comme ça, à présent. En silence.

Le blond soupira, laissant basculer sa tête vers l'arrière pour apercevoir une tranche de ciel gris. Depuis qu'il était parti de Poudlard, sa vie semblait n'être faite qu'en noir et blanc.

Un _CRAC_ sonore retentit dans le parc et Drago baissa la tête avec célérité. C'était Rogue. Ce dernier s'avançait vers lui, le pas déterminé, faisant voleter sa cape autour de lui comme les ailes sombres d'une chauve-souris. Quand il fut assez proche, le Serpentard remarqua à quel point sa mine était décomposée, et enfin, lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, le professeur de Potions plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

- La guerre est déclarée.

Drago sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines : c'était plus tôt que prévu. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et il était seul : tellement seul.

- Dumbledore est mort.

Cette nouvelle l'étonna et l'affecta plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, il avait toujours cru à cette illusion naïve que renvoyait le fichu vieillard leur servant de directeur : celle de l'invincibilité et de l'immortalité.

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose, grinça Rogue en attrapant son bras.

En quelques instants à peine, ils étaient à un autre endroit : Drago n'avait même pas pu protester contre le transplanage. Ils étaient dans un salon en pleine pénombre et bien vite, le blond comprit que Rogue l'avait amené chez lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fout ici ?, siffla Drago, peu satisfait de s'être fait entrainer sans avoir eu son mot à dire.

- Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi, somma Rogue. Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit _jamais_ vous échapper, tout comme le secret que vous m'avez confié la dernière fois.

Drago, intrigué par la voix fébrile et surtout grave de son ancien professeur, prit le parti d'obéir et resta mutique.

- Je ne suis pas du côté du Seigneur Noir.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil : que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Je suis un agent-double, partisan de l'Ordre du Phénix.

C'était comme si Drago avait reçu un gigantesque coup de massue sur le crâne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?, brava-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort, répéta encore sèchement Rogue.

Le blond secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en signe clair d'incompréhension.

- Je ne comprends pas, depuis tout ce temps vous…

- Je faisais semblant. Pour le compte de Dumbledore, l'interrompit Severus.

Drago esquissa un sourire cynique et déporta son regard sur le candélabre qui les éclairait à peine.

- Non mais je rêve…

- Taisez-vous, exigea une nouvelle fois Rogue. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous perdre dans des trivialités. Comme je viens de vous le dire, la guerre est déclarée : Pré-au-Lard a été incendié par un _Feudeymon_.  
Le Seigneur Noir lui-même a commandité la destruction du village. C'était son ultime moyen pour tuer Dumbledore, et une provocation habile pour faire venir les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à Turku, ce qui a parfaitement fonctionné.

- Qu'ai-je à faire avec tout cela ?, brava Drago.

- _Par souci de précaution_, reprit sèchement Rogue, le Lord ne confie plus que des missions individuelles, cela permet de réduire les fuites au maximum puisque les personnes au courant de ses plans ne se comptent que sur les doigts de la main, les décourageant fortement de trahir les mangemorts. Je dois vous demander tout ce que vous savez au sujet de vos missions et de celles adressées à votre père…

Le blond le dévisageait froidement, les traits durs, les yeux polaires.

- Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

Rogue esquissa un rictus glacial.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Drago.

- Je vous ai certes promis mon silence contre le votre, mais je ne souhaite pas prendre part à votre joute contre le Seigneur. Pas après tout ce que j'ai abandonné pour protéger ma famille.

- Préférez-vous croire naïvement à ses promesses de vous garder en vie, vous et vos parents ? Ou choisissez-vous d'être un homme et de faire le choix de me croire lorsque je vous dis qu'il ne rechignera pas à vous éliminer tous, et votre_ sang-de-bourbe_ avec vous… ?

Drago s'avança d'un pas, un sourire réfrigérant sur les lèvres.

- Attention à ce que vous dites.

- Il a tué la mienne, souffla Rogue en plissant les yeux, nullement impressionné.

Une nouvelle fois, le blond resta perplexe.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, siffla l'homme au teint cireux en jetant machinalement un coup d'œil vers le mur.

Le Serpentard suivit sa trajectoire visuelle, laissant son regard se perdre sur le faux-palier en amarante posé contre le mur. Ce dernier débordait de pots en tout genre, d'objets curieux, de drageoirs remplis de graines sombres. Et au milieu de tout cela, devant un aquamanile, était disposé un cadre. C'était un cadre tout à fait banal, entourant une photo mouvante curieuse : une fille qui lisait. Son visage n'était pas visible, dissimulé derrière un rideau de longs cheveux, et le teint sépia de l'image rendait toute description de couleur impossible.

- C'est elle ? C'est votre _« sang-de-bourbe »_ ?, s'enquit Drago avec ironie.

Rogue lui lança un regard furieux.

- Lily, corrigea-t-il machinalement avec froideur.

- Lily… ?, répéta Drago en s'approchant légèrement du meuble.

- Evans, acheva Rogue d'un ton, étrangement hargneux, comme s'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Drago se retourna vers lui.

- Vous l'aimiez ?, s'enquit-il sans trop y croire.

Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer Severus Rogue amoureux. C'était inenvisageable. C'est lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si évident pour lui non plus, qu'il tut ses pensées narquoises. Après tout, Drago n'était pas sentimental pour un sou, et Granger était pourtant parvenue à lui retourner le cerveau avec la plus grande des habiletés.

- Peu importe, éluda Severus avec rudesse. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'il m'avait promis qu'il ne la toucherait pas. Et qu'il m'a _menti_.

Quelque chose dans la froideur de sa voix se rapprochait de la rage du désespoir, faisant perdre à Drago toute trace de cynisme.

- Quand il la tuera, _parce ce qu'il le fera tôt ou tard_, débuta Rogue, il la passera entièrement en revue. Un sortilège de la Mort couplé à un maléfice d'Omniscience létale : c'est sa technique favorite. Car ce qu'il aime, ce n'est pas tuer l'individu, c'est décimer sa vie entière… Ne rien laisser derrière lui. Et lorsqu'il rentrera dans sa tête, il saura tout. Comment pensez-vous qu'il réagira, alors ?

Drago détourna les yeux.

- Pensez vous qu'il vous la donnera, bien gentiment ? Et quand bien même il vous ferait la fleur de vous l'offrir, dans quel état sera-t-elle ? Pensez-vous qu'elle se donnera à vous sans scrupules, ni remords ? La victoire du Seigneur Noir enraye le moindre de vos plans, Drago. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous perdrez l'amour de votre vie, et dans le pire, vous et votre famille perdrez votre tête. Vous avez vraiment intérêt à ce qu'il perde cette guerre, et surtout à aider l'Ordre à gagner…

Drago le regarda longtemps, silencieux, mesurant la valeur de ses arguments. Puis, il reporta son regard sur le faux-palier surchargé et à fortiori sur la photo mouvante posée sur l'une des étagères avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole.

- Je n'ai été chargé que d'une mission, jusqu'à présent. M'introduire dans la salle-sur-demande de Poudlard en lui demandant de me disposer un endroit où je pourrais dissimuler quelque chose que personne ne pourrait retrouver ; suivre un chemin bien précis au milieu du bric-à-brac et retrouver une tiare sur un mannequin.

Rogue sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- J'ai compris plus tard qu'il s'agissait du Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Salazar…, jura Rogue en soufflant lourdement.

Il se détourna du jeune Malefoy et s'approcha de sa console sur laquelle étaient disposées de nombreuses carafes remplies de liquides ambrés ou sombres. D'un coup de baguette, il remplit un verre et le porta à ses lèvres pour en vider le contenu.

- Le vieux fou avait encore raison, crissa Rogue à mi-voix. Savez-vous où il garde le Diadème ?

- A la Nécropole Fruste, je pense, asserta le blond en passant sa main sur sa nuque avec incertitude.

Severus planta son regard dans le sien.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un _horcruxe_, Drago ?, murmura-t-il avec lenteur.

Les traits du Serpentard se décomposèrent. Tout s'éclairait. Voilà pourquoi Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas enfiler le Diadème sur la tête. L'homme Serpent en avait fait un refuge pour une partie de son âme.

- Putain…, laissa échapper Drago.

- Il y en a sept, annonça Rogue avec gravité.

- _Sept_ ?! Et vous voulez qu'on le tue ? C'est _impossible_ !, persiffla le Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

- Quatre ont d'ores et déjà été détruits par Dumbledore. Il reste le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et deux autres dont nous ignorons l'apparence.

Drago passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements.

- On soupçonne que Nagini en soit un aussi, cela dit, articula Rogue avec gravité. Et…

Les yeux acier du blond vinrent plonger dans ceux de son ancien professeur de Potions.

- Et… ?

- Et Potter pourrait en être un lui-même. D'après Dumbledore.

La nouvelle le cloua sur place : _Potter _? Un horcruxe ? Il ignorait qu'un être humain pouvait être porteur d'une partie de l'âme d'un tiers.

- Pourquoi aurait-il choisi Potter ?

- Il ne l'a pas choisi. C'est compliqué…

La bouche de Drago resta close, l'incitant à continuer son explication.

- … La… _mère_ de Potter a placé une protection de magie ancestrale sur son fils. En mourant pour le protéger du Seigneur Noir, le sacrifice de sa vie a rendu impossible tout assassinat de Potter de la main de ce dernier. Il lui était donc impossible de le toucher, ce qu'il ignorait lorsqu'il a lancé le sortilège de la Mort.  
Lorsque le sort a rebondi sur le jeune Potter et l'a touché de plein fouet, il lui aurait cédé une partie de son âme sans le vouloir, s'affaiblissant donc au-delà de l'imaginable.

- Ce qui veut dire que Potter doit mourir ?, souffla Drago.

- Oui, claqua fermement Severus. Et il le sait déjà et s'y est résigné.

Bon sang. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça. Certes, Potter était son pire ennemi, mais de là à imaginer qu'il doive impérativement mourir pour détruire Voldemort… ? Un tel sacrifice…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de tout ça, clama soudainement Rogue. Nous avons déjà beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir été encore appelés ! Dîtes m'en plus : que savez-vous des missions de votre père ?

Drago, toujours perturbé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, prit du temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Il songea brièvement à ce que lui demandait Rogue et soupira.

- Je n'en sais rien : je ne parle plus à mon père.

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent.

- Etes-vous sûr de ne vous souvenir de rien ? Un détail ? Une phrase un peu étrange ?

Le blond hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent furtivement.

- Si, une petite chose. Il a fait une allusion curieuse à la Cathédrale de Turku.

- Continuez, l'encouragea Rogue avec sévérité.

- Il s'est plaint des cartes de transplanage imposées. Pour lui, ne pouvoir riposter que par le sud et le nord est un défaut stratégique.

- Pourquoi diable se cantonnerait-il au nord et au sud ?, s'enflamma Rogue.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Les Vampires sont à l'Est, nota Severus. Mais le Seigneur Noir est persuadé qu'ils sont de son côté…

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Kebra des _Maisons Finlandaises de Nyx (1)_ est un ami de Sirius Black.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil : de quoi diable parlait-il ?

- Vous devez savoir que Sirius Black a été enfermé à Azkaban à la place de Queudver…

- Oui.

- Kebra est un vampire qui a fui la Finlande à cause des législations répressives et barbares contre les vampires. Il est venu en Grande-Bretagne, où les mœurs étaient plus laxistes, même si elles demeuraient bien plus sévères à l'époque qu'elles ne le sont aujourd'hui. Après une agression de sang-pur, il a été jugé et envoyé à Azkaban pour un siècle : suffisamment pour l'y tuer, en vérité. Les techniques des détraqueurs ne marchent pas sur les vampires, mais ils peuvent mourir de faim au bout de quelques décennies.  
Quand Sirius Black a été enfermé à Azkaban, ils ont fait connaissance en tant que voisins de cellule, si j'ose dire. Black s'est toujours pris de passion pour les _hybrides_, quoi qu'il en soit… et il s'est toujours assuré de passer son bras à travers les barreaux pour l'aider à survivre.  
Lorsque Black s'est échappé de la prison pour se venger de Queudver, lui et Kebra étaient devenus très proches… C'est la raison pour laquelle lorsque le Seigneur Noir a ouvert les geôles, deux ans plus tard, Kebra a prétendu lui être redevable et lui a proposé ses forces de tribu. En vérité pourtant, Kebra était également un agent-double et transmettait toutes les informations qu'il possédait à Black, et donc à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Drago acquiesça en silence.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « législation barbare » ?, finit par demander Drago.

- La condamnation à mort par _Mines Blêmes._

Le regard du Serpentard s'éclaira subitement.

- C'est ça ! Les_ Mines Blêmes_ ! A l'ouest, il a dit qu'il y avait des Mines Blêmes.

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent et son visage, déjà cireux, pâlit de stupeur.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas retenu…, signala Drago, plongé dans ses souvenirs pour vérifier que ne s'y cachaient pas d'autres éléments omis.

- Ce sont des pièges de fer, dotés de mâchoires de vampire.

Drago sombra dans le dégout le plus complet.

-_ Hein… ?_

- Cela ressemble à un piège à ours, sauf qu'à la place des dents de métal ont été fixés des canines de vampire en _Amplificatum (2)_. Cela a été créé par l'_Union Fondamentaliste Magique Finlandaise_ pour, je cite, « faire ressentir aux vampires une mort aussi douloureuse que celles qu'ils infligent aux mortels ». Les pièges drainent entièrement le sang de la victime, humain ou vampire, et le condamnent donc à une souffrance innommable jusqu'à la mort.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête de droite à gauche, désabusé.

- Le Seigneur Noir a dû les placer à l'opposé des vampires pour ne pas perdre leur alliance : ils haïssent ce procédé. Ce qui veut dire qu'il compte saigner les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : l'utiliser sur les mortels qui n'ont pas la moindre chance d'en réchapper. Ils ne sont pas assez forts pour s'en soustraire…, grinça Rogue avec célérité.

- Il faut les prévenir, argua fermement Drago.

Rien qu'imaginer Granger piégée dans ce genre d'outillage inhumain lui donnait des sueurs froides.  
Rogue agréa, pâle comme la mort, jusqu'au moment où il esquissa une grimace.

- … _Il nous appelle_…, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en retroussant sa manche sur son bras douloureux. Il veut que nous y soyons immédiatement. J'envoie un Patronus…

Severus dressa sa baguette et prononça la formule. Une biche esquissa un pas dans une brume pâle et émergea du bout de bois.

- Dis-leur. Dis-leur pour les _Mines Blêmes_, somma Rogue, pourtant presque avec douceur. Va, vite.

La biche le regarda quelques secondes avant de disparaitre en gambadant avec vélocité. Rogue vint à nouveau plonger ses yeux dans les orbes anthracites de Drago et ses lèvres se murent presque toutes seules.

- Allons-y.

* * *

**L**orsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Hermione crut sincèrement qu'elle allait dégobiller sur ses souliers. Un rythme assourdissant résonnait autour d'eux et des cris retentissaient plus loin : la Gryffondor finit par comprendre que la bâtisse dans laquelle elle se trouvait était sous le joug d'une musique diablement forte.

_- Landlords and power whores ! On my people they took turns, Dispute the suits I ignite, And then watch'em burn ! BURN BURN, YES YOU GONNA BURN! BURN BURN, YES YOU GONNA BURN! (3)_

- FRED ! GEORGE ! JE VOUS AI DIT DE BAISSER, ALORS BAISSEZ !, s'époumona Molly.

La musique diminua subitement, jusqu'à disparaitre enfin, et Fred passa la tête dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

- Désolé, m'man, mais on s'est dit qu'il fallait remotiver le peuple !

- Avec ces cris affreux ?!, le gronda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire provocant sur les lèvres, et disparut. MacGonagall évinça le petit sourire nerveux qui tendait à se glisser sur sa bouche et s'avança vers toute la troupe, arrivée dans un très vaste hall.

- Bien, nous voilà au _Colombier_, il s'agit du repaire de l'alliance contre Voldemort. Il y aura suffisamment de quartiers pour tout le monde, tant que vous vous mettez par paires dans les chambres. Mais pour l'instant, il ne s'agit pas de notre priorité. Je vous prie, s'il vous plait, de reprendre les entrainements arrêtés un peu plus tôt.

Une vague de protestation émergea des élèves. Vraisemblablement, ils avaient bien compris qu'une réunion d'urgence allait s'opérer et ils voulaient que cette dernière soit publique. Par précaution, cependant, les adultes préféraient conserver les stratégies pour eux jusqu'à la dernière minute, de peur que parmi toutes ces nouvelles recrues ne se trouve un agent-double missionné par Voldemort. Il était si facile de manipuler un adulte, alors un jeune élève...

Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry et de Ron. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du Potter, essayant par-là de lui transmettre sa compassion. Sa mine ne se recomposa pas pour autant et il resta livide, l'expression défaite par le désespoir. Visiblement, la mort de Dumbledore l'avait vraiment affecté, mais Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça… Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par tourner son visage vers elle et plongea ses yeux couleur émeraude dans les siens.

- J'ai eu un flash pendant le Portoloin. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu… Mais…

Hermione attrapa Ron par le bras et les traina tous les deux à l'écart.

- Dis-nous, Harry. Ca peut avoir son importance… Nous sommes après tout à un moment crucial…, murmura Hermione.

- Voldemort savait que Dumbledore détruisait les Horcruxes. C'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé un _Feudeymon_ sur Pré-au-Lard.

- Un_ Feudeymon_ ?!, s'écria presque Ron.

- Dumbledore savait qu'il ferait ça. Et il savait aussi qu'il était le seul à pouvoir empêcher les flammes de se propager jusqu'à l'école. Alors il a annihilé le sort, mais évidemment, cela lui a couté la vie… Un contre-sortilège d'une magie si noire demande une force vitale qu'il n'avait plus… Il savait qu'il allait mourir : _il l'avait accepté_.

La brune sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Quelle était cette sensation ?

- Il m'a dit ce qu'il comptait faire : une _Prison de Mauve_. Un sortilège qui enferme le feu dans une plante qui l'absorbe et s'en nourrit… Mais le problème, c'est que Voldemort savait aussi que Dumbledore nous confierait la tâche de trouver et de détruire les autres horcruxes. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que ce serait le cas. Et dans le flash que j'ai eu au moment du Portoloin, il en parlait.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard affolé.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?, murmura le roux.

- Il parlait à Nagini, en fourchelangue, je comprenais par bribes, mais en gros, ce que t'a dit Oksana a été confirmé…, lâcha Harry en regardant Hermione. Malefoy était bel et bien chargé de ramener le Diadème et il a réussi. Et il disait que pour faire bonne mesure, comme il sera concentré sur ma propre mort, Malefoy devrait s'occuper de vous…

La Gryffondor sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Drago allait être chargé de les traquer et probablement de les mettre hors d'état de nuire, autrement dit, les _tuer_. Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, finit-il par dire d'une voix amère.

Hermione n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Sa bouche était aussi sèche que du parchemin et ses mains, plus moites encore que le creux de son dos, commencèrent à trembler. Nous n'en étions plus au stade où ils étaient de simples ennemis sur le champ-de-bataille... Non, ils étaient dès à présent engagés dans un macabre jeu de traque. C'était tuer avant d'être tué.  
Harry allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit aigu résonna non-loin. Une biche argentée venait de faire son entrée dans le hall et se dirigeait avec célérité auprès de Remus et de Sirius. Harry semblait hébété face à cette apparition. Lorsque l'animal de brume eut fini de diffuser son message, inaudible pour les trois Gryffondors à cause de leur distance, il s'évapora dans un souffle pâle.

Remus et Sirius semblaient pétrifiés par la nouvelle et aussitôt, l'ainé des fils Black se transforma en chien et quitta les lieux. Le trio d'or s'approcha de Lupin pour s'enquérir des nouvelles mais ce dernier leur adressa un geste pressé et quitta le hall au pas de course pour grimper dans les étages.

- … C'était le Patronus de qui ?, s'enquit Ron, incertain.

Harry haussa les épaules, toujours incrédule.  
Autour d'eux, les élèves avaient cédé aux consignes de MacGonagall et avaient repris leurs entrainements avec ardeur. Hermione laissa son regard se perdre à travers les nombreux éclats de magie, essayant désespérément de se défaire des frissons désagréables qui la parcouraient toute entière.

Peine perdue.

* * *

**- L'**heure est venue.

La voix, aigue, glacée, résonna longuement contre les hauts plafonds gothiques de la Nécropole.

- Nos troupes sont prêtes à combattre et à remporter la victoire.

Le Seigneur Noir marchait parmi ses fidèles, plantant froidement ses yeux reptiliens dans les prunelles apeurées de certains mangemorts.

- Reste à définir certains rôles. Severus, viens ici.

Rogue s'exécuta sans hésitation, impassible.

- Je veux que tu t'occupes de tes camarades de promotion : Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Ce sont deux éléments dont je veux me défaire. Ce seront tes proies principales. Evidemment, cela ne vous exempte pas de leur lancer des maléfices, vous aussi, lança-t-il au reste de l'assistance. Mais je sais que tu es le seul qui peut les tuer. Tu les connais. Et ton rôle d'agent-double te permettra sans doute de les faire disparaitre avec rapidité.

Severus acquiesça, toujours impavide.

- Et je souhaite que tu ne portes pas de masque : je veux qu'ils voient clairement de quel côté tu es vraiment. Cela sèmera la zizanie parmi leurs rangs.

Cet homme était vicieux et sadique._ Détestable. Méprisable._

- Fils Malefoy, lança ensuite Voldemort.

Drago sortit de ses pensées et plongea ses yeux métalliques dans ceux de Voldemort. Ses pupilles verticales étaient d'une laideur écœurante mais Drago se retint habilement d'esquisser la moindre grimace.

- Je veux que tout comme Severus, tu te charges de deux de tes anciens _« camarades »_.

Le front du Serpentard se plissa. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Je suis sûr que tu seras ravi de le faire, étant donné les retours que ton père m'a fait de ces deux méprisables individus… Tue _Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger_.

Drago lutta mentalement de toutes ses forces pour conserver son expression immuable. Ses poings se crispèrent à peine et il parvint à arborer un sourire sournois.

- _Avec plaisir. _

Voldemort lui sourit cruellement en retour, fier de son nouvel élément.

- A la différence des autres mangemorts et à l'instar de Severus, je ne veux pas que tu portes de masque, siffla soudainement le Seigneur Noir.

Drago haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

- Les membres de l'Ordre, tu le verras par toi-même, sont ridiculement _hypocrites_. Et j'entends bien tirer partie de leur pitié minable : comme tu es jeune et que tu faisais partie de Poudlard, ils t'éviteront. Les seules attaques qui te seront adressées seront de l'ordre de l'entrave ou de la stupéfixion. Je sais que tu sauras les dévier sans problèmes, et ils n'insisteront pas. Cela te permettra donc de mener à bien ta tâche, sans difficulté.

Le jeune Malefoy esquissa un nouveau sourire narquois avant d'approuver silencieusement le plan de Voldemort. Il constatait toutefois que Rogue avait raison : Voldemort n'avait pas de scrupules à lui faire prendre des risques.

- Comme cette mission est capitale, tu seras aidé par Lucius, désigna ensuite le Seigneur Noir en jetant un coup d'œil au patriarche Malefoy, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_Merde. _

Lucius mettrait du zèle à les traquer : il devrait se charger de l'en empêcher. Pour cela, il devait absolument rester à ses côtés, car contrairement à lui, Lucius aurait un masque comme tous les autres mangemorts. Il serait donc bien mal-aisé de le retrouver dans le chaos de la bataille s'il le perdait de vue. Et il ne pouvait _pas_ se permettre de le perdre de vue. Heureusement, son plan d'origine s'articulait assez facilement autour de cet imprévu.  
Bellatrix s'avança aux côtés de son maître.

- Confier cette mission à ces deux-là… Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée, maître ?, demanda-t-elle avec une mièvrerie sadique. Ce sont deux incapables.

- Remettrais-tu ma parole en doute, Bellatrix ?, persiffla Voldemort.

Aussitôt, la sorcière se décomposa et elle balbutia des excuses pathétiques. Le regard qu'elle lança à Drago une fois que Voldemort se fut désintéressé d'elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sa tante l'avait pris en grippe depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard : elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil la nouvelle affection de Voldemort à son égard et craignait de perdre sa place de préférée. Sur ses lèvres pincées, il parvint à lire un « je t'ai à l'œil » limpide et froid. Drago adressa à son ancienne tutrice un sourire désarmant de cynisme qui la fit presque verdir de rage. Peut-être avait-il tort de la provoquer : elle était très à même de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Cela dit, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Voldemort finit de distribuer leurs missions à ses loyaux mangemorts et leur ordonna de se disperser : il les préviendrait bientôt de la bataille prochaine.

Drago quitta la pièce, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la figure pâle adossée le long du mur du fond : d'un seul regard, il sut qui était l'homme. Sa peau d'un ivoire surnaturel, ses yeux aussi perçants que ceux d'un faucon, et la capuche dissimulant son front, certainement portée par habitude pour s'éviter les rayons du soleil, en révélaient suffisamment. C'était Kebra. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard et haussa les sourcils, lui souriant jusqu'à exposer des dents parfaitement blanches, et deux canines légèrement proéminentes sans être anormales pour un humain. Drago resta froid et le dépassa sans rien dire. Une main se posa sur son épaule au moment où il quittait la pièce : sans avoir besoin de se retourner, Drago devina qu'il s'agissait de son père.

Ce dernier vint se poster devant lui, et quand Rogue les dépassa, le professeur de Potions jeta un regard à Drago pour lui signifier qu'ils avaient à parler un peu plus tard.

- Quoi ?, lâcha négligemment Drago en reportant ses yeux sur Lucius.

- Nous devons nous organiser.

Oh, pour ça, ils allaient s'organiser… La stratégie de Drago bouillonnait déjà dans son crâne dans un fumet glacial, et ce depuis des jours déjà.

- Rentrons au manoir, dit simplement le blond.

Ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

**H**ermione arpentait la salle de long en large d'un pas atonique. Dans quelques heures seulement, elle se retrouverait face à Drago. Cette idée l'effrayait, mais pas autant que la sensation d'excitation, proprement horrifique, qui grignotait son ventre à l'idée de le revoir.  
Ron s'avança vers elle pour s'aligner à sa marche et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux.

- Ca va ?, murmura-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, non, contra-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

Le roux ne sembla pas savoir quoi répondre : comment aurait-il pu la rassurer alors qu'il détestait le Serpentard ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui entretenir l'espoir d'une possible « bonté » de Drago Malefoy : pour lui, il était clair que ce serait soit lui, soit eux. Et tant qu'à faire, il préférait que ce soit _eux_.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Hermione avait toujours été une personne sensée et elle s'était toujours montrée très raisonnable, malheureusement, il avait bien compris qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments envers le Serpentard, or cela pouvait leur amener bien des ennuis. C'était ce que son père disait toujours « il n'y a pas plus dangereux qu'une fille amoureuse, Ron, je peux te l'assurer ». Et des tas de scénarios tournaient dans sa tête : et si elle s'interposait entre eux, ou une stupidité de ce genre ? Et si Malefoy essayait de profiter de sa faiblesse pour les massacrer tous les deux ? Ces idées le rendaient malade. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle saurait accomplir ce qu'elle avait à faire si elle se retrouvait seule face à lui : risquer de la perdre lui retournait l'estomac.

- Hermione… Qu-

- Je n'hésiterais pas, lâcha-t-elle. Si je dois me défendre, je le ferais…, certifia-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Evidemment, elle avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait.

- Peut-être devrais-tu rester ici ?, finit-il par dire.

Hermione eut un rire sombre.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Ron. Mes sentiments ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte. C'est un champ-de-bataille, non plus les couloirs de Poudlard. Et puis…

_Et puis, elle avait envie de le voir_. Elle voulait que leurs yeux se rencontrent, elle voulait voir sa trahison de ses propres yeux : sa lâcheté. Elle voulait vérifier s'il était bel et bien irrattrapable, et si oui, elle devrait se répugner de lui par tous les moyens, et elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait là de son dernier recours. Si tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé jusqu'à présent ne suffisait pas à éteindre la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, le voir œuvrer concrètement pour Voldemort devrait lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Et si cela échouait, alors, elle essaierait de le tuer jusqu'à mourir elle-même.  
Dernière salve.  
Âme perdue, esprit égaré.

- Il faut que j'y aille, répéta-t-elle avec détermination.

* * *

**D**rago sortit de la cuisine, les yeux plus froids que jamais et un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Clov passa le pas de la porte pour le regarder partir : il tremblait comme une feuille.

Le pas rapide, Drago se rendit vers la bibliothèque où l'attendait son père. En passant devant le boudoir de sa mère, il put voir qu'elle s'était endormie près de la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie tombait à tambours battants. Revenant sur ses pas, il vint l'attraper avec douceur. Calmement, il se dirigea vers la méridienne pourpre près de la cheminée ronflante et l'y déposa lentement. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un plaid brun et l'en recouvrit.  
Sans plus trainer, il quitta la pièce et la referma derrière lui. Narcissa ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un soupir.

- Mon bébé n'est pas complètement perdu, murmura-t-elle, presque inaudible.

Drago ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, y pénétra, et la referma juste après. Son père était dos à lui, face à la cheminée. Ses mains s'entortillaient nerveusement dans son dos et il se balançait frénétiquement de ses talons jusqu'au bout de ses pieds, lui donnant l'air d'une poupée de cire déséquilibrée.

- Père, lança Drago.

Il vit les épaules de Lucius se crisper avec une grande satisfaction. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, des cernes conséquents sous les yeux. Machinalement, il vint attraper son verre posé sur le rebord de la cheminée et le porta à ses lèvres. Drago en profita pour l'observer plus en détail, remarquant sans grande peine à quel point l'homme nanti et tant de prestance d'autrefois n'existait plus dans ses traits. C'était un homme fatigué, non, _éreinté_ par sa vie de mangemort. Bientôt, il craquerait. Mais ce n'était pas assez rapide, et Drago avait bien l'intention de rempironner son état jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, avant la bataille décisive.

- Vous avez l'air nerveux, auriez-vous peur ?

Comme prévu, son père le fusilla du regard. D'un geste violent, il balança son verre dans l'âtre flamboyant.

- Peur… ? _Peur_ ?! Comment oses-tu…

- Nul besoin vous énerver, Père, le coupa nonchalamment Drago.

S'il commençait déjà à se mettre en colère, Drago avait gagné d'avance.

- Peut-être auriez-vous besoin d'une douche froide, ou éventuellement d'un peu d'_obscurité_.

L'obscurité : la menace ultime de Lucius pendant l'enfance de Drago. Il recommandait la pénombre à chaque méfait, à chaque bravade ou insolence, à chaque caprice ou crise de nerf. _« Cela te calmera »_, disait-il toujours.  
Lucius lui jeta un regard noir.

- CLOV !

L'elfe transplana aussitôt dans la pièce.

- Apporte-moi un autre verre…, ordonna-t-il d'une voix arctique. Tout de suite !

Clov jeta un infime coup d'œil à Drago, qui lui, dévisageait son père avec un cynisme presque palpable. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, Lucius portait une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool à sa bouche.

- Mais parlons plutôt stratégie, reprit soudainement le jeune Malefoy avec un sourire sardonique. Je sais que le Seigneur Noir souhaite vous inclure à mon plan, mais je n'en ai moi-même aucune envie.

Les traits crispés de Lucius s'échangèrent contre une moue hébétée.

- _Je te demande pardon… ?_

- Bientôt sénile, le vieux Malefoy ?, ironisa Drago.

L'incrédulité de Lucius se fondit en une rage insoutenable : la colère lui mâchait les traits, les recrachant en une expression trahie et douloureuse.

- Cesse tout de suite cette attitude !, ordonna-t-il, presque en murmure.

- Je ne crois pas, non…, siffla simplement Drago, perfide. Elle est bien lointaine, l'époque où vous pouviez encore me donner des ordres.

Lucius recula presque sous le coup du choc. Mais Drago n'en avait pas fini.

- _Elle est bien lointaine_, votre période d'assurance et de gloire… Il est parti, le temps où vous m'effrayiez avec vos regards perçants et vos histoires démentes… Votre comportement minable ne se cache plus derrière du dédain et du cynisme : vous faites peine à voir. _Tu_ fais peine à voir, _Lucius. _

Le père Malefoy pâlissait à vue d'œil et il sembla clair à Drago que sa victoire sur son mental, déjà bien brisé, était proche.

- Je n'ai plus envie d'être associé à ta faiblesse : _regarde-toi trembler devant ton propre fils_. Et tu crois pouvoir satisfaire les demandes de ton maître ? Tu n'es plus qu'une_ loque_, asséna Drago dans un rythme machiavélique.

Il porta son verra à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, avalant le contenu et se dirigeant lui-même vers le flacon d'eau-de-vie pour s'en resservir. Drago y jeta un coup d'œil et, faisant négligemment rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, il lança un sortilège informulé qui fit éclater la carafe.

- CLOV ! CLOV !, s'époumona Lucius.

Clov réapparut et Lucius lui arracha cette fois la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu des mains. Il but au goulot, réduit pathétiquement à déglutir la moitié en laissant l'autre partir dans sa chemise froissée, la détrempant. Drago le regarda faire avec triomphe.

- C'est bon, Père ? Ta cervelle doit en avoir le gout, à présent.

Lucius céda et lui balança violemment la bouteille au visage. Drago l'évita sans peine et pouffa de rire. Son père avait dégainé sa baguette, mais il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes.

_Cela faisait effet._

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?!, cingla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Ca m'amuse, lâcha Drago avec évidence.

- C'est là ta façon de t'_amuser_ ?, persiffla Lucius.

- C'est la tienne aussi, signala simplement son fils.

Le père Malefoy écarquilla les yeux : ses doigts tremblaient.

- N'est-ce pas terrifiant d'être blessé par le monstre qu'on a soi-même dressé, _Père_… ?

Ca y était, il reculait. Drago avança d'un pas, comme par provocation.

- Les blagues dont on souffre sont toujours moins amusantes que celles que l'on impose…

Lucius recula une nouvelle fois, et comme précédemment, Drago avança d'un pas.

- N'approche pas.

- L'humiliation, la violence contre ta femme : _ma mère_, l'endoctrinement perpétuel. Tu ne m'as pas laissé grandir, sale enflure.

- N'approche pas !

- Tu veux que je te dise : tu as eu beau frapper, ordonner, régir, dominer, tu as raté mon éducation tout comme _tu as raté ta vie. _

Dans les yeux de Lucius dansait une lueur démente et dans ceux de Drago, le sadisme suintait. Ce serait sa dernière marque de violence : c'était donc le moment de la tarir.

- Tu sais ce que fait ton fils, depuis que tu t'es perdu dans le trou-du-cul du monde, à exécuter des ordres dont tu ne connais même pas la portée, puisque tu n'es qu'un pauvre pion ?

Evidemment, il ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais ce qu'il fait ?, répéta Drago. _Il baise une sang-de-bourbe_. Et il aime ça. Et il aime tellement ça qu'il va lui _sauver la vie_, qu'il a vendu l'autre malade mental et ses ambitions d'aliéné, et qu'il va retourner la voir et _la baiser encore. _

Lucius s'effondra au sol, lâchant sa baguette du même coup. Ses épaules tressautaient, marquant clairement que la potion faisait effet.  
L'_Augurey_ allait le clouer au lit pour des semaines _(4)_. De longues semaines d'introspection insupportables et dévastatrices. Et peut-être que l'homme apprendrait à grandir dans sa tête. Peut-être.  
Pour la première fois depuis ses quatre ans, Lucius Malefoy fondit en larmes.

Sans perdre de temps, Drago lui lança un cinglant _Incarcerem_ et transplana avec lui dans une chambre vide du deuxième étage. Là, il l'attacha et après lui avoir adressé un sort de Mutisme, il claqua la porte avec un sourire victorieux.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Drago pour se calmer : ce qu'il avait fait faisait encore trembler ses mains d'adrénaline. Jamais il n'aurait cru prendre de telles libertés face à son père… Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, et très sincèrement, il avait toujours un peu rêvé de lui faire payer son autorité tyrannique sur lui et sa mère.  
Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, parfaitement conscient de qui se trouvait derrière. Rogue pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, trempé de la tête au pied.

- Où est Lucius ?

- Je m'en suis déjà occupé, lâcha Drago en restant assis dans un grand fauteuil Voltaire.

Severus ne répondit pas : il s'en était un peu douté.

- Clov empruntera son apparence encapuchonnée et sa voix pour qu'il n'y ait pas de manque d'effectif dans les rangs, mais sitôt arrivés sur place, il s'en ira.

Rogue agréa et jeta un sort à sa cape pour qu'elle sèche instantanément.

- Que l'on soit clairs : il faut que vous fassiez semblant jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur le terrain.

- Je ne vais pas faire semblant, l'avertit Drago. Il faut que je plante Weasley si je veux que Bellatrix me foute la paix. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide…

- Mais encore ?

- Une formule qui blesse gravement sans être mortelle si elle est traitée dans les heures qui suivent.

_Elle ne me pardonnerait pas d'avoir buté Weasmoche._

- Le _Demeto_, répondit aussitôt Rogue.

C'était une technique parfaite pour cette stratégie.

- Le maléfice de démembrement intérieur ?_ (3)_, s'enquit Drago

Rogue agréa silencieusement.

- Et pour miss Granger ?

Drago esquissa un sourire satisfait.

- Je dois la traquer, alors _je vais la traquer._

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il faut que personne ne se doute de rien : c'est le plus important. Or, comme vous l'avez entendu tout à l'heure, _il_ ne veut pas que je porte de masque. La protéger le visage à l'air libre me parait plus inconscient que stratégique.

Le professeur de Potions opina du chef.

- Donc, je vais la poursuivre et une fois que je l'aurais capturée, je transplanerais. J'irais à la Nécropole Fruste. Si vous pouviez m'y rejoindre, cela m'arrangerait : j'aurais besoin d'aide pour chercher ces satanés horcruxes.

- Nous verrons si j'en ai l'occasion. J'ai quelque chose à vous remettre.

Drago plissa les yeux, dans l'expectative. Rogue sortit sa baguette et une fiole vide. Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils. D'un geste habile, Severus pointa l'extrémité du bout de bois à sa tempe et, le temps d'une grimace, extrait de longs filaments argentés qu'il glissa dans la fiole avant de la refermer d'un coup sec.

- Des souvenirs…?, s'enquit Drago d'une voix dubitative.

- Gardez-les au manoir et lorsque tout cela sera terminé, confiez-les à Potter.

Drago attrapa le flacon que Severus lui tendait et observa quelques instants les volutes formées par la matière filandreuse. D'un coup de baguette, il mit la fiole en suspension et elle vint se ranger dans un tiroir de l'écritoire près de la fenêtre.

- Je le ferais, assura-t-il. Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ?

Rogue plongea ses yeux onyx dans les siens sans répondre, et Drago comprit.

_Il ne prévoyait pas de survivre à cette guerre. _

- Je le ferais, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

* * *

**(1) Tribu de vampires de mon invention (voir chapitre 21) **

**(2) _Amplificatum : _augmente la taille de l'objet ou de l'animal visé. (Rowling **©**)**

**(3) _Bombtrack_ - Rage Against the Machine (1993)**

**(4) Voir chapitre 14**

**(5) Sortilège de mon invention, atrophie les organes en hématomes visibles. Extrêmement douloureux mais sans risque si traité dans les vingt-quatre heures.**


	26. Chapitre XXIV

**Cette fois-ci, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Il FAUT écouter cette chanson.  
Cliquez sur cette vidéo, d'ailleurs, ça sera plus rapide : /watch?v=DFBzZfxkWUg  
(C'est honnêtement l'une des plus belles AMVs Harry Potter qu'il m'ait été donné de voir)  
**

**RAR  
**

**Pepette :** Je trouve que les musiques d'Evanescence sont parmi les meilleures pour écrire… Enfin, franchement, ça me donne toujours l'ambiance nécessaire ! Bref, ouais, alors je ne dis rien pour Ivrian, surtout que le dernier chapitre t'a peut-être conduite à de nouvelles suppositions, auxquelles de toute façon je ne réponds pas, mouhahahaha ! Si tu avais aimé le Lucius/Drago, j'ose espérer que le dernier chapitre a satisfait tes espérances ! En tout cas, j'avais toujours personnellement rêvé de faire une scène pareille !  
Ah, Rogue est certes au courant (c'est ça de faire des RARS pour des chapitres précédents, je suis grave en retard LOL). Bref, merci pour la review et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !

**Dion :** Héhéhéhé, Drago est tellement plus hot en rebelle, quoi qu'il en soit :p… Quant à Hermione : elle ne craque jamais, voyons. De toute façon, j'ai du mal à voir comment elle pourrait s'y prendre, vu qu'elle ne pense qu'à l'autre imbécile blond. Enfin bon, tant mieux :p  
Si tu n'aimes pas les chapitres qui mettent les nerfs, tu dois me haïr hahahaha ! Je laisse toujours sur des cliffhanger… Et j'avoue que j'en tire un petit plaisir sadique :D  
Allez, merci pour la review, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**LittleRock14 (Petite Crème Canari) :** Heureusement que tu aimes ton nouveau surnom : de toute manière, je ne comptais pas te demander ton avis, mouhahahahaha ! Sans déconner : que de reviews ! MERCI !  
Alors, pour revenir sur la plus ancienne : bon sang mais tant mieux que tu aimes Oksana ! Je suis ravie que tu commences à apprécier ce personnage. Les agissements de Drago sont toujours un mystère absolu, ou te sens-tu un peu éclairée ? Oh, il ne vaut mieux pas que je pose cette question, maintenant… Après tout, un nouveau chapitre arrive, comme on dit !  
En tout cas, je suis réellement navrée que tu aies eu à attendre hier ! Et même sûrement aujourd'hui ! Mais il faut se dire que l'attente rend le chapitre encore plus intéressant ! (comment ça, c'est pas vrai ? :p)

**Samsam :** OOOOh ! Une parisienne ! Tu prends quel RER ? (LOL, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre) - Moi aussi, je rentre en transports et je lis des fanfics sur mon téléphone (t'as vu comme y'a des gens qui te regardent chelou ? j'pense qu'ils comprennent pas ce que tu fous, vu que tu descends, descends, descends et qu'il y a toujours des lignes : genre ça ne ressemble par un texto). Je tombe toujours sur un wagon où y'a des curieux qui matent au-dessus de mon épaule et j'ai HORREUR de ça.  
Enfin bref ! Merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :D

**Cind3rella :** Ta review m'a bien fait marrer ! Hahahaha, je drogue mes lecteurs, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Bref, si tu trouvais que Drago était un peu trop mou du g'nou, j'imagine que ça n'est plus le cas ? Quant à l'affrontement avec Lucius, le dernier chapitre a dû encore plus te faire plaisir car, voilà, enfin quoi ! Il était temps !  
Notre ami Blaise est visiblement indétrônable et c'est tant mieux, je l'adore aussi ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plaira !  
PS: Argh, je viens de voir ta dernière review, LOL. Merci pour ces magnifiques compliments, franchement. Vraiment. C'est probablement les plus belles choses qu'on puisse me dire...! Merci infiniment !

**Vera bennett :** Y'a rien à regretter, ma petite Vera ! Après tout, comme ça tu peux lire plein de chapitres d'un coup, c'est cool ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le couple Liam/Pansy, et d'autant plus heureuse que tu aies déjà pisté le couple Oksana/Luna auparavant !  
Ah, mais moi je ne veux faire pleurer personne ! Enfin, j'avoue être minusculement (ok, gargantuesquement, c'est peut-être un mot plus véridique) contente de savoir que j'arrive à susciter de pareilles émotions chez mes lecteurs, mais tout de même !  
Ah, le duel Lucius/Drago a été un délice à écrire, je ne le cache pas. J'ai pris ma revanche sur Lucius en même temps que Drago et c'était BON.  
Blaise, toujours aussi génial, j'en conviens avec aisance :p et, ah, je suis comblée si tu apprécies Ron ! Personnellement, je les aime toutes, ces petites quiches (oui, je parle bien de mes personnages…enfin, ceux de Rowling, quoi… SNIF)  
Oui, en tout cas, la bataille finale arrive, comme tu dis. JE NE DIS RIEN. Merci pour les reviews !  
Bonne lecture !

**Alice D :** Merci beaucoup, et j'espère d'ailleurs que cela continuera comme ça ! En tout cas, merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et bonne lecture !

**Minnie35 :** Eh bien ! J'espère que les chapitres t'ont plu, malgré le fait que, j'en conviens volontiers, Drago était un sale putois au début. Et j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire aussi !  
En tout cas, merci pour la review ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes impressions finales, au dernier chapitre )  
Bonne lecture

* * *

A warning to the people :  
The good and the evil,

**This is war.**

To the soldier, the civillian ; The martyr, the victim,

**This is war.**

A warning to the prophet,  
The liar, the honest,

**This is war.**

To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah

**This is war.**

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die.  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight,_ to fight !_

To the right, to the left !  
We will fight to the death !  
To the Edge of the Earth !  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first !

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world !  
It's a brave new world !  
_It's a brave new world !_

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
The war is won  
A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world  
I believe in nothing  
Not the end and not the start  
I believe in nothing  
Not the earth and not the stars  
I believe in nothing  
Not the day and not the dark  
I believe in nothing  
But the beating of our hearts  
I believe in nothing  
One hundred suns until we part  
I believe in nothing  
Not in satan, not in god  
I believe in nothing  
Not in peace and not in war  
**I believe in nothing**  
**But the truth of who we are.**

_This Is War _– 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

**C**hapitre **XXIV**

**- V**ous êtes braves. De par votre regard, vous avivez l'espoir. Vos présences à elles-seules dament les sombres desseins de ces Hommes perdus.  
Battez-vous pour ce en quoi vous croyez, ni plus, ni moins. Nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre des vies, mais bien pour en sauver.

_Vous êtes braves…_

MacGonagall prit une longue inspiration.

- … Mais si votre existence est mise en danger, fuyez. _Fuyez._ Ne tentez pas la chance. Vous êtes braves, mais trop jeunes pour mourir. C'est à nous, adultes, de nous sacrifier pour vous accorder un avenir plus beau. La cause pour laquelle nous nous battons perdrait son sens si vous n'étiez plus là pour en voir les beaux jours.

Les yeux de la directrice de Gryffondor brillèrent. Dans leur profondeur, un amour maternel limpide surgissait et s'engouffrait dans la pièce, jusqu'à en serrer la gorge des élèves de Poudlard. Minerva MacGonagall n'était pas leur mère, mais en cet instant, ils se sentaient tous ses enfants.

- Préparez-vous pour le départ, annonça-t-elle finalement en quittant l'estrade.

Tous les membres de l'alliance échangèrent des regards. Il n'y avait plus de maisons, plus de noms ; plus d'apparence ni même d'individualité. S'improvisait une masse pleine de témérité et de frayeur entremêlée. Il n'y avait plus de pays, plus de langues, plus d'ascendance. Juste des regards convaincus.

Luna passa ses mains entre ses cheveux et les attacha en une queue de cheval serrée. En la voyant faire, d'autres filles l'imitèrent pour ne pas être gênées au cours de la bataille prochaine. Chacun jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette, certains l'essuyèrent même avec nervosité. Quelques personnes laissaient échapper de silencieuses larmes : entre eux dansait une tension qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais, le dernier moment où ils étaient tous présents, ensemble.

_Quel gâchis_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione en inspirant fortement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains liées de Luna et d'Oksana, puis sur celles de Pansy et Liam. Darius et Miranda avaient posés leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et se chuchotaient des paroles pressées. Blaise, l'un des seuls assis par terre, balançait lentement la tête pour faire virevolter ses dreadlocks. Seul.

Spontanément, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour l'enlacer. Déconcerté au premier abord, il lui rendit son étreinte et elle se redressa. Calmement, elle se rendit auprès de Ron et l'étreignit à son tour, y mettant toute l'amitié et toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait. Quelques personnes la suivirent des yeux et se mirent à faire de même. Bientôt, tout le monde échangeait des poignées de main, des accolades et des bises, parfois même des baisers passionnés.

Hermione serra tour à tour les membres de l'Ordre et se présenta finalement devant Harry. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent presque aussitôt. Il la regarda et esquissa un sourire confiant, ce qui acheva de faire céder quelques larmes à ses yeux.

Il allait mourir. Elle le savait. Ils le savaient.

- Je t'aime, confia-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le serrer avec force.

- Tu aimes tout le monde, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Même Drago Malefoy.

Elle se figea dans ses bras mais il resserra leur étreinte, lui faisant comprendre par ce biais qu'aucune rancune ne l'habitait.

- Fais attention.

Et ils se séparèrent. MacGonagall leur distribua des potions tout en expliquant leurs propriétés d'une voix tremblante.

- Les rouges sont des potions de régénération sanguine, les jaunes font office de cicatrisation immédiate pour les blessures de faibles envergures. Il y a peu de bleues, alors je préfère tout de suite vous dire qu'il faudra les faire tourner en cas de problème : elles servent aux fractures. Pour les blessures magiques, nous improviserons des havres médicaux sous les ponts près de l'Aura, la rivière du centre-ville. Si vous trouvez un pont, vous trouverez aussi un ou plusieurs médicomages. Assurez-vous de transplaner vers eux en toute discrétion, en tout cas dans la mesure du possible.

Des murmures d'approbation se répandaient dans les rangs.

- Tout le monde a une baguette en état de marche ?, s'enquit Alastor Maugrey d'une voix bourrue.

Encore une fois, une douceur clameur se fit entendre.

- Bien. Rappelez-vous du plan d'attaque et tout ira bien, assura-t-il d'une voix assurée. Vous savez où transplaner. A dans quelques heures, les jeunes.

Il disparut, en même temps que cinq ou six autres Aurors, dont Kingsley Shacklebolt. Puis, ce fut le ras de marée : des explosions de transplanage retentirent en fanfare. C'était l'heure.

Hermione remplit ses poumons et se concentra.

_Cathédrale de Turku. _

Le voyage la déchira du haut vers le bas, de la droite vers la gauche : n'existait plus de d'angle ni de gravité, sinon cette espèce de tournis infâme qui lui retournait l'estomac. Au moins, cela lui permettait de cesser de penser durant quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, les assauts de lumières fusaient déjà...

* * *

**E**lle esquiva plusieurs traits rouges à la suite et porta son regard sur une silhouette masquée. D'un geste leste, elle dressa sa baguette en direction de l'inconnu et le frappa d'un sortilège d'entrave foudroyant. Le mangemort s'envola et alla s'heurter contre le muret le plus proche.

Au moins, il était non seulement entravé, mais aussi assommé. Aussi sec, elle se détourna et commença à envoyer les sorts sur les ennemis avec une justesse incroyable. Elle para plusieurs sorts, dont un noirâtre particulièrement suintant de magie noire. Beaucoup des disciples de Voldemort n'étaient pas particulièrement bien formés à la magie offensive et les réminiscences des cours de l'AD de cinquième année achevaient de la mettre en confiance. Malheureusement, ses certitudes furent bien vite balayées lorsqu'elle vit une marée noire s'abattre sur le champ de bataille : halant la cathédrale de Turku, un ouragan de détraqueurs vint déferler sur les combattants. Personne n'avait ici suffisamment de force magique pour concevoir un Patronus géant comme Harry ou Dumbledore savaient si bien le faire. Elle aperçut Ron quelques mètres plus loin et courût dans sa direction : à côté de lui, Oksana et Luna se tenaient côte à côte, apparemment désemparées par les créatures sinistres avançant vers elles.

- Ensemble !, hurla Hermione

Ron hocha la tête et ils pointèrent tous leurs baguettes vers le tourbillon obscur descendant sur eux.

- _L'amitié ! L'amour !, _s'époumona une voix non loin. L'amitié ! L'amour ! PENSEZ-Y ! L'AMOUR !

C'était Susan Bones.

- _Spero Patronum_, hurlèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

La lumière blanche peina à s'élever, mais une fois qu'elle fut consolidée et renforcée par de nouveaux sorts, elle forma un dôme pâle qui repoussa les créatures sordides. Maintenir cette protection déconcentra toutefois grandement les Alliés du combat et les mangemorts reprirent leur assaut avec plus d'ardeur encore. Hermione se retrouva coincée entre deux silhouettes encapuchonnées : sans savoir où donner de la tête, elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire le vide dans son esprit.

_Ascenscio ! _

- _Bombarda Maxima ! _

Son bond ne fut pas aussi haut qu'il l'aurait été en formule prononcée, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle s'écarte de l'explosion : entrainés par le souffle de cette dernière, les mangemorts s'écroulèrent et elle profita de son bref vol dans les airs pour leur jeter un stupéfix.  
Malheureusement, elle perdit vite de la hauteur et finit par s'étaler à terre, aux pieds même d'un énième mangemort. Ce dernier lui ficha un sacré coup de pied dans les côtes et elle sentit un os craquer dans un bruit sinistre. Hurlant de douleur, elle dressa sa baguette vers le thorax de son adversaire et s'époumona :

- _Everte Statum ! _

Il s'envola et sembla voltiger pendant de longues secondes avant d'aller s'emplâtrer dans un tronc épais, assommé. Nerveusement, les mains tremblantes, elle tâtonna ses poches afin de trouver les fioles : son arcade sourcilière laissait tomber des kyrielles rubicondes dans ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir nettement. Grimaçant de douleur à cause de sa côte vraisemblablement cassée, elle parvint finalement à extraire une fiole de sa veste : manque de chance, il s'agissait de la seule dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle la posa à terre avec rage, fouillant à nouveau dans sa veste. Enfin, elle réussit à sortir le flacon bleu : à l'aide de ses dents, elle ôta le petit bouchon de liège et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle n'en but qu'une gorgée, se doutant que sa côte demeurerait fragile mais au moins, elle ne lui ferait plus mal et elle ne risquerait pas de se perforer les poumons avec une mauvaise chute. Après avoir refermé le flacon, elle eut plus de facilité à le ranger et à ouvrir l'autre, les gestes plus limpides qu'à la minute précédente.

Deux ou trois gouttes suffirent à arrêter le sang de couler et sa peau se scella dans des picotements désagréables. Voilà. Elle était prête à repartir. Avant de quitter son talus, elle se jeta un sort d'énergie primaire et vérifia à deux fois avant de se redresser et de détaler. Quelques éclats de lumière verte la ratèrent de près, l'incitant à déraper sur le gravier, se dissimulant derrière un large tronc.

- Hermione ! Le balafré est sur place !, hurla une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Ron.

Elle comprit bien vite qu'il faisait allusion à Harry. Ironiquement, il avait dû employer le surnom qu'avait utilisé Drago Malefoy durant toute leur scolarité, certainement pour éviter que des oreilles malintentionnées ne comprennent. Et cela fonctionna car personne ne fit attention à lui : les mangemorts étaient bien trop concentrés sur leurs propres combats pour prendre garde à ses propos.

- C'est donc à nous d'accomplir les tâches ?, cria-t-elle en retour.

- OUI ! LE RAMPANT VISQUEUX, SI ON LE TROUVE !

_Nagini._

Elle aurait aimé s'en charger, mais elle réalisa brutalement qu'elle n'avait rien pour détruire un horcruxe. Merlin mais comment avaient-ils pu être aussi _STUPIDES_ ?

- Tiens !, s'époumona une nouvelle fois le Weasley en lui lançant quelque chose.

Hermione attrapa un sachet en coton décousu : à la prise en main, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Elle remercia Ron en mantra, la langue fourchant encore plus que ses doigts tremblaient. Maladroitement, elle parvint à sortir le crochet de son enveloppe et l'enfouit dans sa manche avant de l'y sceller pour usage ultérieur.  
Elle savait qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal à tuer Nagini avec un crochet, si toutefois ils avaient la chance de retrouver le serpent, ce qui n'était vraiment pas sûr. Pour autant, elle cessa de se projeter dans des scénarios d'échec : ce n'était décidément pas le moment.

- J'en ai un aussi ! ALLONS-Y !

Elle fit un signe d'approbation et ils se mirent à courir vers la droite de concert : c'est là que la bataille se faisait la plus vive, et il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'Harry et Voldemort y soient. Si Voldemort y était, Nagini y était sûrement. L'allégation était faible car le Lord noir avait probablement voulu écarter son dernier rempart contre la mort du champ de bataille. Pourtant, Hermione était persuadée qu'il avait suffisamment d'orgueil pour croire qu'il lui était possible de le défendre en plein combat. Il fallait donc accorder du crédit à cette hypothèse !

- ILS SONT LA !, hurla une voix féminine.

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

_- FILONS !,_ cria Ron.

Elle accéléra sa course, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper le roux. Mais Ronald Weasley avait toujours été grand : il avait toujours eu des jambes bien trop longues, des pas bien trop espacés et des foulées impossibles à suivre... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat bleuté le percute. Hermione trébucha sous le coup de cette vision terrible : elle dérapa et dévala le reste de la pente en roulés-boulés : lorsqu'elle arriva près du roux, il gémissait. Malgré le spectacle terrifiant de sa souffrance, Hermione ne put qu'être rassurée : s'il souffrait, c'était qu'il était encore en vie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette, un peu plus loin. Drago Malefoy lui lançait un regard à lui en glacer le sang.

Le cœur d'Hermione semblait exploser dans sa poitrine. Alors voilà : c'était officiel, Drago Malefoy était le pire des traitres. Hermione reporta son regard sur Ron et se concentra : _s'il souffrait, c'était qu'il y avait encore une chance de le sauver_ car il n'avait pas été heurté par un sortilège de la mort.

Il était vraisemblablement inutile d'essayer de le soigner ici. Avec Bellatrix non loin, Drago à quelques pas et ses possibilités réduites en tant que soigneuse en cette minute critique, elle préféra l'idée de l'amener à des médicomages. En y mettant toute sa force, elle l'attrapa et transplana derrière la cathédrale sans attendre plus longtemps. Si elle rejoignait la rivière et qu'elle la longeait, elle saurait rapidement trouver un havre médical sur la berge. Elle ne prit pas la peine de placer un sortilège de désillusion sur elle, préférant se jeter un maléfice de force instantanée. Elle put ainsi, pendant une courte minute, transporter Ron avec la plus grande des aisances. Elle se pressa le plus qu'elle le put, profitant des effets de la formule avant qu'ils ne se tarissent. Enfin, elle trouva un havre et le déposa : une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'occupait déjà d'une femme adulte, mais cette dernière semblait prête à repartir. Lorsque la soigneuse se retourna, Hermione reconnut Briana.

- Ron a été percuté par un sort de démembrement intérieur, mais je n'en suis pas certaine ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un diagnostic pertinent !

- Pas de problème ! Je m'en occupe ! Allonge-le ici !

Hermione le déposa là où la jeune femme l'avait indiquée et lui jeta rapidement un _Tergeo_ pour faciliter le travail médical. En un clin d'œil, elle transplana de nouveau près de la cathédrale et avança de petits transplanages en petits transplanages jusqu'au cœur de la _bataille._ Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle jetait un sort de stupéfixion ou d'entrave.  
Enfin, elle parvint à proximité des combats les plus ardents : Molly Weasley se battait avec Tonks contre Bellatrix Lestrange ; Remus s'escrimait contre Alecto Carrow… Cette dernière s'acharnait avec un minuscule sort jaune qu'Hermione identifia comme une formule vitriolée. Augusta Londubat s'interposa vivement et lui adressa un _Impedimenta_ fulgurant.

Plus loin, les mangemorts avaient fort à faire : des nuées de gestes invisibles les décimaient les uns après les autres en giclées de sang.

_Des vampires...!_

Une silhouette noire apparut devant Hermione et au moment où une baguette se voyait pointée sur elle, le corps du mangemort fut littéralement balayé. Hermione sentit une trainée rouge envahir sa vision : la gorge de l'homme avait éclaté et du sang dégoulinait partout sur son visage... Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette idée car le coupable du terrassement salvateur passa furieusement devant ses yeux : une créature féroce et rugissante. Rapidement, Hermione parvint à reconnaitre Fenrir Greyback et sa horde de loups-garous. La contre-attaque improvisée du camp de Voldemort contre les Vampires, très certainement... Les deux entités nocturnes entrèrent subitement dans un affrontement proche du bain de sang.

Ne désirant pas être prise dans leurs frictions mortelles, Hermione s'éloigna. Heureusement, les loups-garous étaient incontrôlables et ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient : ils auraient pu attaquer n'importe qui. Les Vampires, eux, avaient toute maitrise sur leurs offensives.  
La Gryffondor laissa ses yeux sillonner les environs, aussi célères que ceux d'un faucon.  
Où était Drago ?!

Elle était sûre qu'il la cherchait aussi et cette certitude la terrifia. En scrutant les alentours, la jeune Gryffondor repéra un terre-plein de pierre duquel observaient quelques mangemorts prêts à bondir : sans pitié, elle dirigea sa baguette vers les dalles et se concentra le plus possible. Une fois ceci-fait, elle rouvrit les yeux et fit pleuvoir ses mots :

- _Deprimo ! Immobilus !_

Les dalles se mirent à s'affaisser mais cela n'était pas fini : trop surpris pour réagir au deuxième sort, ils avaient été pétrifiés et offraient à présent une ouverture non négligeable.

- _STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX !_, s'époumona-t-elle en les balayant les uns après les autres.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous par terre, elle les contourna et se mit à détailler le sol : il lui fallait retrouver ce maudit serpent. Jamais il n'y avait eu de pareil chaos.

* * *

_**P**ourquoi diable les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient-ils de partout, sauf aux endroits prévus ?_, se demandaient les mangemorts.

Les partisans de Voldemort, tout d'abord complètement perdus, essayaient diablement de se reprendre et commençaient à y parvenir. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été repoussés vers leurs propres pièges, les _Mines Blêmes,_ démontrant par là qu'un traitre avait clairement investi leurs rangs.

Accroupi sur une branche épaisse, Drago balayait le champ-de-bataille des yeux métalliques, à la recherche d'Hermione. Plus loin, Bellatrix se démenait comme une furie et semblait le chercher du regard. Il se laissa tomber de son poste d'observation au moment même où il aperçut _sa_ silhouette.  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se baisser qu'un éclair manqua de la toucher, la faisant trébucher et lâcher le crochet du basilic. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle crut très sincèrement qu'elle allait défaillir.

Drago se tenait devant elle, la surplombant, aussi glacial qu'un hiver en bourrasque. Il semblait si froid qu'elle ne parvint même pas à mouvoir ses lèvres. Son visage en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui, le faisant esquisser un sourire narquois.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre chance, face à moi, Granger.

_Impedimenta !_

Son sortilège informulé n'eut pas le moindre effet. Hermione sentit ses membres se tétaniser sous le coup de la peur.

_Stupéfix !_

Bon sang, mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ?!

- Stupéfix !

Toujours rien.

- Grande erreur d'être venue ici, siffla-t-il de sa voix givrée.

- La ferme !, éluda-t-elle avec tout autant de hargne.

Le Serpentard laissa ses yeux dévaler sur son visage : il devait regarder le sang séché. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il fit un aller-retour entre ses mains tremblantes et le crochet de basilic tombé à terre. Lorsqu'il replongea son regard dans le sien, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines : il avait compris.

- Devenue suicidaire, depuis que je suis parti ?, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione avait beau se scandaliser extérieurement de ses propos, elle conservait en elle l'espoir qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : la protéger. C'était impossible pourtant, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire à Ron.

- TUE-LA, hurla Bellatrix.

Drago jeta un regard en biais à Bellatrix, laissant une ouverture béante à Hermione qui en profita pour détaler à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle transplane, vite ! Mais pour ça, elle devait s'éloigner et se concentrer : si elle restait trop proche, il aurait tôt fait de la rattraper. Les sortilèges sifflaient à ses oreilles, ainsi que les nombreux hurlements de douleur et cris de rage soulevés dans la bataille.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Granger !, l'entendit-elle crier, l'incitant à redoubler sa course.

_Cathédrale. Cathédrale. Cathédrale._

_- __Impedimenta !_

Ses membres se pétrifièrent les uns après les autres dans un ouragan glacé : ses nerfs ne répondirent bientôt plus et elle s'écroula mollement. Il finit par rattraper son corps inerte et pointa sa baguette vers elle, avant d'être interrompu dans son geste pas des cris.

- MAIS SAUVE-LA, BORDEL ! TRANSPLANE !

William Blake lui hurlait cela de loin, les bras en croix pour protéger Pansy, visiblement blessée à la jambe. Drago lui jeta un bref regard avant de se pencher sur Hermione. Rapidement, il la balança sur son épaule et transplana, sous l'air furibond de Bellatrix.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle retrouva ses sens et surtout ses facultés physiques. Ils étaient dans un cimetière muet et probablement le lieu le plus sinistre qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de voir.

- _Incarcerem,_ lança-t-il aussitôt.

De sa baguette sortirent des liens qui vinrent s'enrouler autour d'Hermione, la saucissonnant parfaitement. Elle ne pouvait plus mouvoir le moindre membre et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : son manque d'équilibre la fit basculer sur le côté et elle percuta le sol avec brusquerie._  
_

- Espèce de sale...

Mais Drago ne s'attarda pas et la poussa doucement du pied pour qu'elle soit dissimulée derrière les seuls buissons des environs. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers les grandes portes de la bâtisse hideuse.

- _Hache Verte_, dit-il avec rapidité : pas le temps de parlementer avec des loquets idiots.

Les immenses portes s'ouvrirent devant lui. Avec célérité, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et commença à progresser au milieu des corridors. Il ne connaissait qu'une pièce de la Nécropole, et c'était celle dans laquelle Voldemort les accueillait. Il n'aurait jamais caché ses horcruxes dans cette salle-là, il n'était pas stupide.  
Drago ne descendit donc pas dans les cachots et les passa sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux escaliers, continuant sa course vers le fond du corridor du premier niveau.

C'est là que les ennuis commencèrent : la Nécropole était gigantesque et c'est en parcourant les couloirs que Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à retrouver les horcruxes. L'odeur était pestilentielle, lui attrapant le nez et la gorge à lui en donner la nausée. Sur les murs, des traces rougeâtres et peu avenantes s'étalaient du sol au plafond : son_ Lumos_ rendait l'atmosphère encore plus angoissante et il accéléra encore ses foulées déjà bien rapides. Après le tintamarre de la bataille, le silence s'imposait froidement, comme une lame l'aurait fait sur une gorge. Bâtisse innommable.

Même s'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ses yeux s'arrêtaient régulièrement sur les reliefs de la pierre. A quelques endroits, des cordes passaient dans des anneaux rouillés, laissant deviner que les arcades à côté desquelles il marchait avaient autrefois abrité de funestes spectacles. A quelques endroits, des gargouilles repoussantes émergeaient de la roche et leurs yeux semblaient suivre sa marche. Drago en eut rapidement marre et au bout de dix minutes, il cessa son avancée : s'il continuait, il aurait de toute façon tôt fait de se perdre. La bâtisse pouvait receler des maléfices d'Egarement et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en faire les frais. C'est là qu'il prit une décision plutôt extrême et dressa sa baguette.

- _Daemon Igninus (1)_

Le _Feudeymon_ se déclencha dans la seconde et Drago s'enfuit à toutes jambes à l'opposé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas enrayer le sortilège mais avec un peu de chance, les protections initiées par Voldemort enfermeraient la magie à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Ce n'était vraiment pas sûr, mais après tout, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et il était sûr que rien ne pourrait en réchapper : la Nécropole Fruste n'avait qu'une seule porte et pour cause, les morts n'avaient pas besoin d'en sortir.

Les mètres qu'il avait parcourus lui semblèrent affreusement longs alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs pour rattraper l'unique issue de la bâtisse. Au moment où il commençait à se dire qu'il s'était perdu, il entraperçut la sortie. Il se précipita hors de la Nécropole et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette derrière lui.

Complètement essoufflé, en sueur, il recula, les yeux fixés sur l'architecture monstrueuse prenant feu devant ses yeux. C'était désormais sûr : les protections ralentissaient quelque peu le _Feudeymon_, mais cela ne suffirait jamais pour arrêter complètement le maléfice. Il était en train de réfléchir à une solution, tout en priant pour que les horcruxes soient effectivement entre les murs de la Nécropole, quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

- Pris sur le fait !, ragea Bellatrix.

Drago se retourna vers elle et sentit sa mâchoire se contracter : elle tenait Granger entre ses bras, sa baguette posée sur sa tempe dans un signe flagrant de menace.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie, mais je t'assure que tu vas le payer cher, mon garçon...

Elle resserra son emprise sur Hermione et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme déments.

- Depuis quand nous vends-tu, traitre ?!

- Je ne nous ai pas vendus, railla-t-il.

Hermione sentait son cœur faire des bonds de cabri dans sa poitrine : elle allait mourir, c'était évident.

- _Menteur_ ! Tu oses prétendre ne pas nous avoir trahis, alors que je vois en ce moment même les preuves de ton ignominie ?! La Nécropole BRULE ! Et comme par hasard, les cafards de l'Ordre sont au courant pour les Mines Blêmes ! Tu es le dernier arrivé, c'est forcément toi !

Drago fronça les sourcils et emprunta l'air le plus interdit du monde. On lui aurait donné le bon dieu, sans confession.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je détruis l'édifice, ma tante ? Servez-vous de votre tête !, cingla-t-il avec une perfidie sournoise.

Elle sembla troublée par sa voix si assurée.

- Croyez-vous sincèrement que j'irais défier le Maître après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Avec tout ce que j'ai à perdre en le trahissant ?! Je ne suis pas si _stupide_...!, cracha Drago avec un sourire machiavélique. Le traitre, c'est_ Rogue !_

Hermione crut sincèrement qu'elle allait défaillir : elle allait mourir de la main de Bellatrix, ou de celle de Drago, mais sa fin ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent. Drago était une force démoniaque, cette certitude s'imposait avec violence dans son crâne en rondes douloureuses. Il venait même de dénoncer Rogue.  
Et Bellatrix semblait accorder de l'importance à cette hypothèse, comme si elle-même avait de nombreuses fois soupçonné le professeur de Potions.

- C'est le_ Lord_ qui m'a demandé de détruire la Nécropole, en personne !

Une fois de plus, Bellatrix eut l'air déconcertée, mais cette mine disparut bientôt de son visage.

- Je ne vois pas du tout POURQUOI il te demanderait une chose pareille.

Drago sourit de plus belle, prêt à ruser autant qu'il le serait nécessaire pour lui retourner le cerveau.

- A cause des _horcruxes._

Cette fois, Bellatrix se tétanisa : comment pouvait-il être au courant ?! Elle était la seule à tout savoir ! Mais vraisemblablement, le maître lui avait caché des choses puisque ce sale gamin semblait en savoir plus qu'elle ! Peut-être était-elle en train d'aller à l'encontre des ordres du Seigneur : cette idée la terrassa et son étreinte faiblit un peu.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle avec hargne. Explique-toi !

- Ah, voyez-vous ma tante, ce sera à lui de tout vous dire, en temps et en heure ! Moi, j'ai prêté serment sur mon silence et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait que vous me poussiez _sciemment _à trahir ma promesse.

Il l'enroulait autour de son petit doigt.  
Bellatrix semblait déchirée : en aucun cas elle ne pouvait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le déranger dans son combat avec Harry Potter… Mais d'un autre côté, comment pouvait-elle vérifier qu'il disait la vérité ? Et le temps manquait !

- Et elle ?!, asséna Bellatrix en secouant brusquement Hermione. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée ?! Pourquoi as-tu transplané avec elle, jusqu'ici ?!, renversa-t-elle la situation.

- J'allais la tuer, mais j'aurais aimé prendre mon temps pour le faire : d'où l'_Incarcerem_. Ce n'est pas à vous de juger ma manière de procéder au meurtre, je crois..., siffla-t-il avec cynisme.

- Je ne te crois pas !, s'écria-t-elle. Tue-la, maintenant, devant mes yeux !

Drago détourna le regard et ricana.

- _Vous savez quoi, ma tante_ ? Puisque vous doutez de ma bonne foi, je vais vous faire une offre qui va vous plaire : _elle est toute à vous. _

Hermione hoqueta de terreur, littéralement ignorée par Bellatrix. Drago planta brièvement ses yeux dans les siens en esquissant un rictus sadique.

- Je vous en prie. _Tuez-la_.

On voyait à ses yeux qu'il était on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. Hermione sentit toute chaleur quitter son corps à mesure que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Il l'offrait à cette satanée détraquée !  
Bellatrix sembla hésiter quelques secondes, comme si elle croyait être soumise à une vaste plaisanterie. Finalement, elle le prit au mot et décida de commencer léger pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de piège... Chose sur laquelle il avait parfaitement misé.

- _Scarifio !_, souffla-t-elle avec délectation.

Le cri qui retentit fut déchirant et leur stria à tous les tympans.  
Drago s'écroula à terre, recouvert d'estafilades ensanglantées en tout genre, et Bellatrix relâcha complètement son attention, et sa baguette du même coup, perdue. Avait-elle dressé sa baguette contre lui ? Son esprit fut trop lent à démêler cette énigme. Drago s'était partiellement redressé et avait pointé sa baguette vers elle dans un geste plus vif que l'éclair.

- _IMPERO_ !

Elle se pétrifia littéralement et relâcha Hermione qui tomba par terre sans même pousser un cri tant elle était choquée de ce qu'il venait de se produire.  
Les liens autour d'elle se desserrèrent presque aussitôt et elle bondit sur ses pieds. Bellatrix avait l'air d'un zombie et Drago la tenait sous son contrôle, encore haletant à cause du sortilège de scarification qu'il venait d'endurer.

La mangemort se détourna alors d'eux, le regard vide, et s'approcha de la Nécropole presque entièrement détruite. Hermione la regarda avec horreur s'approcher des flammes et dresser sa baguette vers les monstres de feu qui dévoraient la bâtisse. Une fois que le dernier mur fut tombé, et que le maléfice sembla prêt à se propager, Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche :

- _Malva Inferialis (2)._

Un gargouillis immonde sembla résonner dans les environs jusqu'à ce qu'une ronce gargantuesque émerge de la baguette de Bellatrix : une tige plus fine vint s'enrouler tout autour de son bras et de sa gorge, comme pour s'y accrocher. Hermione reconnut de quoi il s'agissait grâce à la description préalable de Harry : c'était le sortilège de la _Prison de Mauve_. Mais l'immense branche verte ressemblait davantage à un nouveau monstre qu'à une puissance salvatrice... Pour autant, la créature verte et parme se mit à avaler littéralement les démons de feu en-dessous d'elle.

Complètement pétrifiée face à ce spectacle horrifique, Hermione en oublia presque que non loin de là, la guerre faisait toujours rage. Drago était lui aussi perdu dans la contemplation du repas infâme que se faisait la plante. Le festin s'opérait rageusement à la perte pure des formes démoniaques engendrées des flammes, périssant dans des explosions fulgurantes et des bouffées de souffre.  
Bientôt, la plante eut ingurgité toutes les flammes et se réintroduit dans la baguette de Bellatrix avec un bruitage immonde. Cette dernière tomba à terre, tremblante : visiblement, l'_Imperium_ s'était dissolu, ce qui était peu étonnant vu le sortilège qu'elle venait d'opérer.

Drago choisit pourtant de ne pas en rester là.

- _Immodestus ! (3)_

Hermione ne connaissait pas ce sort, mais lorsqu'elle vit les membres de Bellatrix se figer soudainement et son corps se mettre à convulser, elle se douta des effets dévastateurs. Le long de la mâchoire de la sorcière commença à s'écouler un filet de bave et quelques instants plus tard, Bellatrix s'immobilisa.

_Elle est morte, _constata Hermione avec une terreur entremêlée de soulagement.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour faire face à Drago, elle le vit lâcher sa baguette. Sa chemise blanche était presque entièrement détrempée par son propre sang. Il ferma les yeux et s'écroula à terre, inconscient. Sans perdre une seule seconde, elle se précipita à sa rescousse et lui fit avaler ses potions de cicatrisation et de régénération sanguine : cela n'eut pas l'air d'avoir le moindre effet car ses plaies ne se refermèrent pas, et Merlin seul savait combien en comptaient ses membres…  
Son visage dégoulinait littéralement, laissant des rivières pourpres dévaler ses traits en cascade ; ses narines laissaient flotter des nuages rouges et hors de ses oreilles se précipitaient des larmes rubis.  
Elle en avait plein les mains, plein les vêtements : cela ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter, comme si son corps abritait des litres et des litres d'hémoglobine. Les coupures étaient réellement profondes et s'en écoulaient des torrents incarnat, noyant l'étoffe de ses vêtements. Il mourrait.

_Il est en train de crever_, siffla une voix hargneuse et sadique dans sa tête. _Il va CREVER. Comme tes yeux étaient crevés ! AVEUGLE ! AVEUGLE !_

Elle le chargea donc sur son dos et se concentra le plus qu'elle le pouvait, pourtant diablement paniquée. Si elle ne faisait pas abstraction de toute l'horreur se déroulant ici, elle aurait tôt fait de les désartibuler tous les deux.

_IL VA CREVER, EN T'AYANT SAUVÉE, TOI !_

_Pont de Briana. Pont de Briana ! _

Et ils disparurent.

* * *

**(1) _Daemon Igninus_ : Il n'y a pas de formule officielle pour le Feudeymon, ceci en est ma simple version. La locution latine signifie Le _Démon vivant dans le Feu_ (ou à peu de choses près). ****(Madelight)**  


**_(2) Malva Inferialis_ : la formule du sortilège de la _Prison de Mauve_. De mon invention, comme déjà précisé. ****(Madelight)**  


**(3) Maléfice de Démobilisation : (voir Notes Chapitre XXII pour plus de détails) : Magie noire qui inverse les sens, les perceptions, et surtout le contrôle des nerfs sur le corps. Il devient alors littéralement impossible pour la victime de bouger, de parler, d'entendre ou d'avoir une perception de quelque sorte. En quelques minutes le cœur de la victime cesse de battre, n'étant plus approvisionné en oxygène. (Madelight)  
**


	27. Chapitre XXV FIN

**RARs (courtes, car je sais que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre !) :**

**Vera Bennnett :** Je ne dis rien…  
Ah, le chapitre allait vite car ce n'est que de l'action, je pense ! En tout cas, je suis réellement ravie que tu aies apprécié la musique et la vidéo. J'adore ce groupe : je trouve que Jared Leto a une force de dingue dans ses cris, dans ses paroles… Un truc insoupçonnable qui te remue le ventre ! Je t'écris cette RAR en écoutant Hurricane, d'ailleurs. Alalala… ! Que ferait-on sans la musique, je te le demande ! Merci encore pour la review et très bonne lecture à toi !

**Dion : **Je ne dirais que merci pour la review ! Suspens oblige :D

**Sevy :** Merci à toi !

**Pepette :** Cliffhanger, helloooooo :D Merci pour ta review )

**Alice D :** Tu comprendras tout ici, normalement ! Merci pour la review !

**Cind3rella :** C'est pas fini, encore. Reste aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour la review !

**LittleRock14 (Petite Crème Canari) :** Ah, je suis une auteure terrible, hein ! Que ne fais-je souffrir mes lecteurs, hahahaha ! J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Merci pour la review !

**Samsam :** La ligne C n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus, à ce que j'ai pu expérimenter ! Perso, j'ai de la chance, je suis dans le RER A ! Merci pour la review ! La suite, tout de suite :D

* * *

Listen to each drop of rain – _Listen, listen  
_Whispering secrets in vain – _Listen, listen  
_Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground…

Please don't let go,  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye…  
Listen to the rain

– _Listen, listen _– _Listen, listen _– _Listen, listen_ to the rain,  
Weeping.

Listen – _Listen._ Listen – _Listen.  
_Listen – _Listen._ Listen.

I stand alone in the storm – _Listen, listen  
_Suddenly sweet words take hold – _Listen, listen  
_Hurry they say for you haven't much time.  
Open your eyes to the love around you.  
You may feel you're alone,  
But I'm here still with you.  
You can do what you dream,  
Just remember to listen to the rain…

**_Listen._**

_Listen To The Rain – _Amy Lee

* * *

**C**hapitre **XXV**

**L**ésions, par légions.

Une chaleur sourde se répandait à travers son être, comme injectée à certains endroits pour y disparaître tout en langueur, délaissant ses membres pour y céder un engourdissement désagréable.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, battant avec faiblesse pour lui permettre d'écarquiller les yeux. Les alentours étaient éclairés sans l'être trop. Une porte ouverte vers la gauche laissait pénétrer des rayons de lumière dans la pièce. Il plissa les yeux face à cette lueur déplaisante et détourna son regard fatigué et flou. Non-loin, sur une sorte de fauteuil, une silhouette féminine était vaguement allongée, un peu recroquevillée sur elle-même. La chevelure raide de la jeune-fille, bien qu'il ne sache en discerner la couleur, prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle à laquelle il avait songé au premier abord.

Des petits bruits de déglutition résonnaient à proximité, le dérangeant dans sa sommaire observation. Il tourna donc la tête et porta ses yeux, encore à mi-clos, sur la source de cette mastication pénible.

_Potter. _

Le brun mâchonnait nonchalamment, ses yeux d'émeraude posés sur lui tandis que ses joues se mouvaient avec flegme. Les yeux acier dévalèrent de sa bouche jusqu'à ses mains : il tenait une assiette plate dans laquelle se dandinait un flan à l'apparence molle.

- T'es pas mort, Potter ?, marmonna Drago d'une voix éraillée.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Malefoy, répondit Harry avec une pointe de sourire ironique.

Drago se redressa dans son lit et porta ses mains à son visage : sous ses doigts, des centaines d'estafilades séchées s'improvisaient à la place de son habituelle peau lisse.

- Et elle ? Et _lui_ ?, murmura soudainement le blond.

Il y eut un long silence et au moment où Drago allait l'engager plus vivement à répondre, des hurlements commencèrent à résonner dans la bâtisse. La jeune-fille non loin eut un sursaut et se redressa à toute vitesse : ses cheveux d'une rousseur caractéristique voletèrent derrière elle et le Serpentard put reconnaître Ginny Weasley. Dans le couloir qui bordait la porte, des pas furieux résonnèrent et une conversation tout sauf calme :

- _Il n'a rien à faire ici ! _

- Retourne te coucher, bon sang ! Tu n'es pas encore guéri !

- Je ne retournerais certainement pas dormir tant qu'un mangemort sera présent dans ce foutu pigeonnier !, clama une voix avec humeur.

- Ce n'est pas un mangemort ! Il nous a aidés !

- C'est lui qui a détruit le diadème et le serpent !

Drago avait depuis bien longtemps compris qu'ils faisaient allusion à lui. De qui d'autre aurait-on désiré se passer de la présence, après tout ? Et il avait eu la confirmation que la discussion était à son sujet lorsqu'ils avaient parlé des horcruxes. Il n'y avait donc pas le moindre doute possible.

- Je refuse de croire à ces balivernes !

- Hermione l'a vu de ses propres yeux, argua une voix masculine familière.

- Ouais, et tu apprendras que lorsque Granger dit quelque chose, on l'écoute et on la croit, ajouta un autre homme avec sarcasme.

_Blaise.  
_Elle était vivante. C'était une certitude. L'immense plomb pesant sur ses membres disparut en une envolée presque comique.

- Il l'a sûrement ensorcelée pour qu'elle en soit persuadée !, persiffla une autre voix encore.

- T'es ridicule, Foster, brava une nouvelle fois l'Afro-Britannique.

_S'il y en a un qui a ensorcelé l'autre, c'est plutôt elle.  
_

Puis, un groupe entier de personne déboula dans leur chambre, allumant une lumière aveuglante sans crier gare. Harry et Drago protestèrent et le blond se cacha partiellement les yeux à l'aide de ses paumes. A travers ses doigts, il reconnut les personnes présentes sans difficulté.  
D'un côté se tenaient Pansy, Oksana et Blaise et Ronald Weasley, et de l'autre côté, Zacharias Smith et Ivrian Foster. Briana Foster retenait son frère par le bras, un air profondément agacé sur le visage, et Liam était derrière le groupe, apparemment réellement amusé par la tournure des évènements.

- Toi !, désigna le Suédois en le pointant ostentatoirement du doigt.

Son visage était livide : on voyait qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Rapidement, Drago s'aperçut qu'un de ses bras était en écharpe. Vu la taille et la forme du plâtre, il n'avait plus de main gauche. Le long de sa gorge, une brûlure s'étendait et lui mangeait l'arrière de la nuque. Il semblait manquer et de sommeil et d'énergie. Lorsqu'il tangua sur ses jambes, forçant sa sœur à le retenir avec plus de fermeté, il confirma à toute l'assistance son état d'égarement.

- Quoi, _« moi » _?, s'enquit Drago, l'intonation soufflée d'incurie.

Ivrian essaya d'avancer d'un pas, certainement traversé par une bouffée de colère, mais Ginny s'interposa.

- Écoute ta sœur et retourne te coucher. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…, somma la rousse avec autorité.

- C'est vous qui n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, rétorqua Ivrian, le ton acrimonieux. Comment pouvez-vous risquer notre sécurité à tous en laissant entrer ce fourbe ici ?! Et pire encore, vous le _soignez_ !

- Laisse-nous nous en charger, Ivrian, lâcha calmement Briana en le tirant vers l'arrière.

Elle l'entraina dans le couloir alors qu'il jurait de plus belle. Tous avaient leurs yeux posés sur le Serpentard, certains sans même le regarder réellement : ils tendaient l'oreille pour vérifier que Briana parvenait à éloigner Ivrian. La dernière phrase qu'on lui comprit fut _« vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ! »_ avant qu'une porte lointaine ne claque.

- Ça commence bien, marmonna Ron en se rapprochant du lit d'Harry pour s'avachir dans un fauteuil rouge à moitié éventré.

- N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tort, finit par dire Zacharias. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fabrique au Colombier.

Pansy lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Une grande plaie grenat lui traversait la gorge : un maléfice vitriolé, sans nul doute.

- Smith, tu ferais mieux de décamper, souffla Liam en entourant de son bras droit les épaules de sa belle, l'incitant à garder son calme.

Le Poufsouffle s'exécuta, non sans les fusiller une dernière fois des yeux. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, les gens commencèrent à reprendre une attitude moins guindée. Ginny se rapprocha du lit d'Harry, certainement pour ôter l'assiette vide qu'il tenait encore entre ses paumes. Oksana et Pansy vinrent s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Drago. Pansy boitait très largement : visiblement, les mangemorts avaient également emporté une partie de sa jambe droite avec eux. Oksana, elle, avait le bras gauche en écharpe et un beau coquard dissimulé derrière ses fins cheveux blonds. Liam et Blaise restèrent quelque peu en arrière, s'asseyant sur des chaises droites. Le Serdaigle avait de drôles de marques autour du cou : on aurait dit des lettres, des mots... Drago plissa ses yeux et finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un maléfice d'étranglement_ (1)_, visiblement avorté. Et vu le nombre de phrases lui scellant la nuque, il avait eu de la chance d'en réchapper. Les marques ne s'estomperaient qu'au terme de plusieurs années. Blaise était le seul qui semblait sans trop de dommages, et cette certitude se détrompa d'elle-même lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Drago et Blaise échangèrent un long regard avant qu'esquisser chacun un demi-sourire sarcastique : dans les deux joues brunes de l'Afro-britannique, deux balafres s'entrouvraient, laissant vue à sa mâchoire. Il n'y avait que Macnair pour parvenir à ce genre de résultats macabres.

Le blond souffla un bon coup avant de se laisser réclamer l'information cruciale.

- Le balafré n'a pas su me répondre, lança Drago. Est-ce qu'_il_ est mort ?

- Voldemort ?, s'enquit Ginny en se retournant vers lui.

Il acquiesça en retenant une grimace. Peut-être ne se ferait-il jamais au fait de prononcer ce nom là.

- Oui, il est mort. Et on peut te remercier pour ça, finit-elle par répondre.

Drago détourna le regard et laissa ses orbes d'anthracite balayer la pièce.

- Où est Granger ?

Sans même regarder les autres personnes présentes, il sut aussitôt qu'elles s'étaient toutes échangées un regard.

- Chez ses parents, répondit finalement Ron.

- Elle va bien, ajouta Oksana comme par réflexe.

_Tant mieux. _

Drago se redressa encore davantage dans ses oreillers et finit par passer ses jambes hors de la couverture. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était debout. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue, il manqua de défaillir : quelle était cette espèce de chemise de nuit INFORME ?  
Des rires narquois retentirent et il reporta son regard vers Blaise et Liam qui semblaient se moquer ouvertement de lui. Visiblement, la guerre en avait fait deux camarades... Drago attrapa sa baguette, posée sur sa table de nuit, et fit un geste circulaire vers son abdomen. Aussitôt, ses membres se nimbèrent de noir et il fut vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche.

Ses jambes flageolèrent brièvement, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas encore recouvré toutes ses forces. Sans rien laisser paraître, il fit apparaitre une cravate dénouée autour de son cou et se dirigea vers le miroir à bascule non-loin de Ron. Lorsque ses yeux heurtèrent son reflet, il esquissa une grimace. Le sort de scarification de Bellatrix avait eu les dommages escomptés : une immense balafre verticale découpait son visage de son front jusqu'au bord de sa mâchoire, omettant son œil comme par chance. La peau pâle de sa figure était striée de minuscules coupures rouges qui dévastaient prodigieusement ses traits dans une valse aventureuse. Et le massacre se prolongeait le long de sa gorge et probablement sur chacune des autres parties de son corps. Il porta ses mains devant son visage, constatant leur état tout aussi zébré d'entailles refermées, certaines plus conséquentes que d'autres.

- Cela finira par disparaitre, le rassura Pansy en se rapprochant de lui, toujours boiteuse.

Drago hocha négativement la tête.

- Pas aussi facilement que tu ne le crois. C'est de la magie noire.

Il ne semblait pas très affecté par cette vérité.

- Ça me donne du charme, de toute façon, éluda-t-il en finissant de nouer sa cravate sans trop la serrer.

Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers Harry et haussa les sourcils en esquissant un sourire cynique.

- Tu restes le balafré quand même, signala-t-il.

Potter laissa un rictus percer ses lèvres et il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Si tu veux, Malefoy.

Le blond ferra ses yeux verts avec davantage d'intensité.

- Où est Rogue ?

L'air d'Harry se referma quelque peu.

- Il est mort. En me sauvant de Yaxley quand j'étais à terre sans pouvoir bouger… Après que Voldemort soit mort.

Drago laissa ses yeux métalliques s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de revenir les planter dans ceux d'Harry.

- Passe au manoir, à l'occasion. Il m'a confié quelque chose pour toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna d'Harry et s'approcha de Blaise. D'un geste simple, il posa sa main sur son épaule et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Puis, il le dépassa et ouvrit la porte, la refermant derrière lui comme si de rien n'était.

- Où va-t-il ?, s'enquit Ginny avec étonnement.

- Il rentre chez lui, murmura simplement Blaise.

* * *

**E**lle retira la bouilloire du gaz, éteignant ce dernier d'un geste lent. Bientôt, l'eau chaude vint remplir sa tasse couleur crème et l'odeur du thé à la rose et à la violette envahit la pièce. Ses doigts un peu tremblants vinrent s'accrocher dans l'anse du récipient et elle porta son bord à ses lèvres pour souffler dessus. La cuisine était à pleine éclairée : il faisait si gris que la pièce aux nombreuses fenêtres demeurait dans la pénombre.  
Par-delà la grande baie vitrée, le jardin broussailleux battait sous le vent et la pluie. Hermione se rapprocha de la vitre avec calme : au fond de la closerie de verdure, une petite porte sombre donnait sur le sentier du bois. Tout était comme avant. En apparence, tout du moins.

- Hermione ?, s'enquit sa mère du salon.

La jeune sorcière éloigna la tasse de sa bouche et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa mère. Eliott et Allison Granger étaient installés à la table du salon et semblaient penchés sur une carte de vœux.

- Tu veux dire quelque chose à ta cousine Harmonie ? Elle fête ses treize ans.

Harmonie était sa cousine vivant en France : elle était tout bonnement insupportable, ou en tout cas, c'était le souvenir qu'en gardait Hermione. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle songeait à la guerre qui venait de se terminer, ses sentiments un peu mesquins lui parurent hors de propos.

- Dîtes lui que je l'embrasse fort et que j'espère qu'elle réussit bien à l'école.

- Hermione…, se désespéra son père. On ne va pas lui parler de sa scolarité sur une carte d'anniversaire…

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire complice et nota tout de même la phrase telle quelle.

- Cela ne fait pas de mal, Eliott, dit-elle simplement en prenant son temps pour calligraphier ses lettres.

Apparemment, Allison n'avait toujours pas pardonné à sa belle-sœur d'avoir choisi un prénom si semblable à celui d'Hermione pour une enfant aussi agaçante que l'était sa fille.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester à la maison ?, demanda soudainement son père en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait pas exactement. Il y aurait les enterrements… Puis la reconstruction de Pré-au-Lard. La reprise des cours ? Elle n'y croyait pas trop. Ils auraient déjà de la chance si Poudlard rouvrait ses portes en septembre prochain.  
Le lendemain aurait lieu l'enterrement de Dumbledore, dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Ils avaient fini par apprendre que c'était le village dans lequel avait résidé sa famille. Son frère, dont presque personne ne connaissait l'existence, Abelforth, était arrivé en plein milieu de la bataille de Turku, la mine défaite et le cœur en colère.

Plus tard dans la matinée, ce serait au tour de Rogue. Il avait désiré, tout comme Dumbledore, être enterré au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, et sa tombe serait à la gauche de celle de Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry. Ce souhait testamentaire demeurait un mystère entier pour tout le monde. Puis, l'après-midi ils retourneraient à Poudlard, plus précisément au cimetière de Pré-au-Lard, pour les enterrements de Sirius Black, d'Alastor Maugrey, de Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin, de Dedalus Diggle, et de bien d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Les plus jeunes défunts, comme Alicia Spinnet ou Théodore Nott, avaient été pris en charge par leurs familles et plusieurs autres funérailles avaient d'ores et déjà été accomplies. Hermione but une gorgée fumante, comme pour faire passer toute la douleur dans sa poitrine en concentrant son esprit sur le liquide chaud qui la brûlait de sa langue jusqu'à son ventre.  
Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, lui faisant réaliser que son père s'était levé.

- Viens t'asseoir dans le canapé, 'Mione. Tu as sans doute besoin de parler…

Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Pas vraiment, assura-t-elle doucement. Je pense très honnêtement qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Nous savions tous qu'il s'agissait d'une guerre sans merci, nous savions donc également qu'il y aurait des victimes.

Il était assommant de se dire qu'elle en avait réchappé, et pas certains autres. Ces dernières nuits, elle pensait sans cesse à Harry : il avait perdu son parrain dans la bataille, ainsi qu'un autre père spirituel, Remus Lupin. Quelques jours avant, c'était la perte de Dumbledore qu'il avait essuyé, et puis… Il y en avait tellement d'autres : Severus Rogue dont on apprenait à présent qu'il avait toujours été du côté de l'Ordre, Maugrey qui s'était toujours évertué à tous les protéger.

Tellement de gens avaient disparu. C'était au-delà de la douleur. Et Harry devait en souffrir plus qu'il ne l'était imaginable. Heureusement, Ginny était avec lui : elle avait perdu toute trace d'aigreur lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et n'avait pas parlé une seule seconde de son absence de la bataille. Elle savait pertinemment que le Potter avait besoin de soutien, d'affection et surtout, de silence.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous saviez qu'il y aurait des victimes, que la perte d'êtres chers est plus facile à surmonter, Hermione, murmura sa mère. Tu as le droit d'avoir de la peine.

- Je n'ai perdu personne, souffla-t-elle. Ni vous, ni mes amis…

_Ni Lui. _

Hermione se gifla mentalement.

- Ce que tu as affronté est très dur pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Je sais que de nombreuses personnes de ton entourage ont souffert et…

Allison regarda son époux.

- Tu as toujours été très sensible au malheur des autres, ma chérie… C'est pour cette raison que nous savons à quel point c'est difficile pour toi.

Hermione leur jeta un regard vide.

- Nous comprenons que tu veuilles rester forte à tout prix, pour tous tes proches qui sont directement touchés par des pertes familiales ou amicales… Mais, ne te dispense pas de marques de tristesse lorsque tu es seule. Nous t'avons déjà dit à quel point les larmes sont saines… Comme quand Maminette et Louis sont décédés.

Ses grands-parents, morts dans la nuit par une échappée de gaz mortel venue du garage. Un drame qui l'avait frappée du haut de ses huit ans et qui l'avait pour la toute première fois mise face à la mort. Et elle n'avait jamais lâché la moindre larme. Quand ses parents s'étaient inquiétés à ce sujet, elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer car cela aurait été les forcer à la consoler alors qu'eux-mêmes en avaient davantage besoin qu'elle.

Une enfant curieuse.

Eliott et Allison se regardaient, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose à dire à leur fille. Ils n'avaient pas connu la guerre, n'en avaient rien vu et apprenaient pratiquement tout depuis ces quelques jours. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de réaliser que beaucoup de gens étaient morts, notamment pour sauver les sorciers nés-moldus comme leur fille, mais c'était une vérité si lointaine qu'il était réellement dur d'en pondérer toutes les implications et conséquences. Bientôt, des certitudes viendraient les conforter dans leur appréhension de ces conflits, mais en attendant, en consoler leur unique enfant se rendait tâche ardue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, finit par dire Hermione en esquissant un sourire crispé. J'appréhende surtout les enterrements de demain… Le temps fera son œuvre par la suite.

Elle finit son thé d'une seule traître, cinglant sa trachée de la coulée brûlante. Puis, elle monta à l'étage et ouvrit ses volets, l'expression maussade. Son regard se posa sur une silhouette, debout dans la rue, mais lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, elle put s'apercevoir qu'elle avait rêvé. Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, elle referma la fenêtre pour ne pas laisser la pluie battante détremper l'intérieur de sa chambre, et se jeta sur son lit.

Dehors, quelqu'un transplana, laissant le bruit de craquement passer inaperçu dans l'orage qui battait à présent le béton.

* * *

**S**on arrivée fit sursauter l'elfe de maison, affairé à lancer un feu dans la cheminée. Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se désintéresser de lui. Il se défit de sa veste trempée et la balança sur le fauteuil près de l'âtre, histoire qu'elle sèche rapidement. Ses cheveux trempés collaient à ses tempes, gouttant sur ses joues hachées d'entailles pâles.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fiole de souvenirs posés sur le rebord de la cheminée : il n'avait put s'empêcher de regarder leur contenu. Peut-être avait-il fait preuve d'une curiosité trop mal placée, mais il restait persuadé que Rogue les lui avait confiés tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il les regarderait tôt ou tard. C'était ainsi qu'il avait compris que la « sang-de-bourbe » de Rogue, la photo mouvante sur le meuble de son salon, Lily Evans, et en fait Lily Potter, mère d'Harry, n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.  
Potter lui avait envoyé une note par hibou : il arriverait dans la soirée pour venir chercher ce dont il lui avait parlé dans leur chambre de soin.

Drago se laissa tomber sur son canapé, les images de la maison d'Hermione plein la tête. Elle vivait dans un petit pavillon à deux étages, dont les murs étaient recouverts de vigne et de lierre. A l'arrière de la maison, des tonnes et des tonnes de glycines recouvraient la façade de la maison et dégageaient une odeur forte à cause de la pluie qui tombait. Leur jardin était aussi désordonné que la chevelure de Granger et cette idée le fit sourire. Et puis elle avait ouvert ses volets, la mine défaite, et elle l'avait vu. Dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait fait en sorte de se jeter un sort de désillusion. Et heureusement, elle ne s'était pas attardée. Si elle avait su qu'il venait lui rendre visite chez ses parents moldus, il était sûr qu'il aurait eu de gros problèmes, notamment parce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir où elle habitait. Mais un Poudlard vide n'était pas très bien surveillé, et il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne trouve les éléments dont il avait besoin dans les registres d'administration gardés dans le bureau de Rusard.

Il avait besoin de lui rendre visite puisqu'elle ne venait pas le voir. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi : elle avait vraisemblablement compris qu'il était de leur côté, puisque c'était elle qui en avait convaincu les autres… Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas envoyé un hibou ? Même un tout petit mot lui signifiant que bon sang, elle était fière de ses agissements ?  
S'il l'avait fait pour quelqu'un, par Merlin, c'était bien pour elle.

Quand il songeait à ses actes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait eu une chance insolente : par combien de fois aurait-il pu y laisser la vie ? Ou même sacrifier celles de ses parents ?  
Lucius était encore dans une des chambres d'amis, rendu silencieux par le maléfice de mutisme qu'il lui avait lancé. Narcissa pensait à le nourrir régulièrement, lui donnant la becquée sous les ordres catégoriques de Drago. Il avait refusé qu'elle le détache. Il fallait qu'il se sente humilié : c'était l'important. Narcissa avait protesté au-début, mais avait fini par se résoudre au fait que son fils ne changerait pas d'avis. Et il avait cru furtivement percevoir du contentement dans son regard. Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, et lui parlait : il le savait. Et pour la première fois, Lucius ne pouvait ni l'interrompre, ni la faire taire. Il dépendait d'elle. Peut-être saurait-il retrouver de la tendresse pour elle, puisqu'elle semblait toujours en déborder pour lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. La nuit au-dehors laissait présager de l'identité du visiteur, et surtout du fait qu'il s'était abimé des heures durant dans ses pensées.

- Entre, Potter, lança Drago d'une voix forte sans quitter le canapé.

Il entra, _seul_. Curieusement, Drago n'aurait pas pensé qu'il prendrait le risque de venir sans compagnie. Certes, il était dit qu'il les avait aidés… Mais cela n'enlevait rien aux longues années d'inimitié et de rivalité qui les liaient. Drago s'était donc légitimement attendu à la présence de Ron, de Ginny… Ou même de William ? Il aurait souhaité qu'il vienne en compagnie d'Hermione mais c'était sans doute trop en demander.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?, s'enquit Potter avec un sourire évocateur.

Ah, Potter avait dû surprendre son regard inquisiteur et un peu trop baladeur. Et évidemment, cet idiot ne devait songer qu'à Granger. Enfin… Après tout… C'était légitime.

- T'occupe Potter, lâcha le Serpentard. Ton petit cadeau est sur le rebord de la cheminée. Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, c'est de la part de Rogue.

Le brun s'avança vers l'âtre ronflant et saisit la fiole au contenu argenté entre ses doigts.

- Ce sont… Des souvenirs ?

- Oui, agréa simplement Drago, les yeux rivés sur les flammes.

Harry reporta son regard sur le flacon et l'observa longuement.

- Tu as une _Pensine_, Malefoy ?, finit-il par demander.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Tu n'en as pas ?, répliqua-t-il, l'intonation un peu plus froide que nécessaire.

- Non. Il y en aurait bien une dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais cela me paraît compliqué…

Le Serpentard choisit assez rapidement de ne pas lui faire part de son escapade dans Poudlard et se leva pour aller ouvrir une énorme armoire en marronnier. Harry laissa son regard glisser à l'intérieur, repérant un moutardier en étain, et quelques bougeoirs scintillants. Drago finit par en tirer une large vasque de bronze et vint la poser sur la console en demi-lune, non-loin des étagères.

- Viens-là.

Harry s'exécuta et ses yeux tombèrent dans le liquide nuit de l'objet magique.

- Elle n'est pas comme celle de Dumbledore…, nota-t-il.

- Elle est vide, Potter, lâcha négligemment Drago. On ne laisse pas traîner nos souvenirs, par ici.

Le Serpentard esquissa un rictus moqueur et s'éloigna de lui, se dirigeant vers la cave à liqueurs près de la fenêtre. Harry le regarda faire avant de se décider à déboucher la fiole de souvenirs et de les laisser se déverser. Les filaments argentés vinrent à la rencontre de la surface sombre et s'y introduisirent avec langueur : bientôt, tout se troubla et les volutes grises se mêlèrent avec appétit au reste de la substance noire. Les yeux verts d'Harry restèrent longtemps concentrés sur ce spectacle tandis que Drago portait un verre de liqueur à ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ?

Il savait ce qu'il allait découvrir et cela l'impatientait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être estimait-il qu'en voyant l'histoire de Rogue, Potter aurait davantage de facilité à accepter sa potentielle histoire avec Granger. Même s'il aurait dû se moquer de son approbation, quelque chose en lui réclamait son opinion et, si possible, il fallait qu'elle soit bonne. En fait, Harry Potter avait une grande place dans sa vie, quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Il lui avait donné cette importance, certes en tant qu'ennemi, mais après tout… Et puis, peut-être saurait-il raisonner Hermione ? Quelles idées stupides.

Drago avalait une nouvelle gorgée quand Harry plongea la tête dans la bassine de bronze. Son observation ne dura que quelques instants à peine : du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui sembla, bien qu'il ait eu le temps de descendre un nouveau verre et la moitié d'un autre. Lorsque le Gryffondor laissa son visage émerger, sa mine était décomposée.  
Puis, lentement, ses traits se détendirent et il ferma les yeux, comme apaisé. Enfin, il rouvrit ses prunelles vertes et les posa sur Drago.

- Ça explique…

Il fit une pause.

- Rogue m'a demandé de le regarder, juste avant de mourir. Il a dit que j'avais les yeux de ma mère..., murmura-t-il, davantage pour lui-même que pour le Serpentard.

Harry baissa furtivement les yeux avant de les rabattre sur Drago.

- Tu les as vus ? _Ces souvenirs..._ ?

- Non, mentit posément Drago avec le talent de l'habitude.

- Menteur.

Drago eut un rictus, à vrai dire à peu près le même que celui d'Harry. Décidément, ses talents d'imposteur commençaient à se faner. Ou alors, Granger et Potter étaient deux fins démêleurs de duperie.

- Tu le savais ?, s'enquit le brun.

- Non.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Harry collectait les souvenirs à l'aide de sa baguette pour les remettre dans le flacon. Puis il glissa le récipient dans sa poche de veste et s'approcha de Drago.

- Tu veux un verre ?, s'enquit le blond.

Il devait en avoir bien besoin, après ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Les membres de Drago se paralysèrent subitement. Sa perte de contenance ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais elle n'échappa pas à l'œil perçant du Gryffondor.

- Liqueur ? Pur-Feu ? Eau de…

- Réponds, Malefoy.

- Non. Peut-être. Oui, sûrement…, éluda le Serpentard avec une maladresse glaciale.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Et alors ? Que peux-tu nous dire du ridicule ?, demanda le Gryffondor.

- Comment ça ?, cingla Drago en plissant ses yeux.

- Eh bien… Tue-t-il ou non ?

Drago resta coït.

- Puisque tu es en vie, je dirais que non.

- Surveille tes paroles, _Potter._

- Elles sont bien mâchées, certifia-t-il.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard froid avant de s'éloigner de lui, rejoignant l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir ridicule ?, siffla-t-il de sa voix givrée. Pourquoi prétendrais-tu que je le suis ? C'est grâce à moi que vous avez gagné cette guerre.

- Entre autres, corrigea Harry.

C'était surtout grâce à Severus Rogue. Et aux autres. En fait... On n'aurait su dire qui était le plus méritant, pour la bonne et simple raison que l'idée que l'un des rôles ait été plus important ne tenait pas la route. Trop de gens avaient péri pour mener le combat à terme.

- Entre autres, concéda Drago avant de prendre une petite gorgée de son verre.

- Je ne faisais pas référence à tes derniers agissements, mais plutôt à ceux des années précédentes.

Drago eut un rictus qu'Harry ne put voir, puisque le blond faisait face au feu.

- Problèmes avec l'autorité paternelle, lâcha narquoisement le Serpentard.

- Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Il est recherché.

Cette-fois, le blond se tourna vers lui.

- Je m'en suis chargé.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent face à cette nouvelle, et Drago comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait saisi à travers ses propos.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, précisa-t-il avec négligence. Mais il est sous ma surveillance et je vais m'assurer qu'il n'oublie jamais que son fils compte épouser une… Une…

- Une née-moldue ?, asserta Harry d'un ton sec.

- C'est ça, confirma Drago, peu familiarisé avec cette dénomination gentillette.

- Tu veux l'épouser ?, railla soudainement Potter.

Drago ne rougit pas. Oui, c'était sans doute l'idée.

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, Potter, signifia Drago avec un semblant de moquerie dans la voix. Je veux qu'elle _m'appartienne. _

- Je crois que la formule de bienséance, c'est « qu'elle soit à mes côtés ».

- Pas de faux-semblants…, contesta-t-il.

- Bien à toi de me faire pareille leçon.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau rictus.

- Tu vas trimer, signala Harry.

- Pourquoi ça ? Le plus gros du travail est déjà fait, je crois…, esquiva Drago en finissant son verre d'une traite.

- Oh, toi, tu n'as jamais gouté à l'indifférence d'Hermione Granger…

C'était vrai. Jamais il ne lui avait été indifférent. C'était là l'une de ses plus grandes sources de satisfaction, à vrai dire.

- Si je résume, j'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, détruit les horcruxes, ce qu'elle et Weasley n'auraient jamais pu faire, et je l'ai sauvée des griffes de mon aliénée de tante… Au péril de ma vie, et au détriment de mon apparence physique, ce qui m'octroie la sympathie des estropiés, démontra-t-il en faisant un geste circulaire pour désigner son corps dévasté par les plaies. Je crois que si l'on compte les points, j'ai une bonne avance, Potter.

- Trop bête que cela ne marche pas par points, alors, railla Harry.

Drago passa sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres, y laissant par la suite s'y installer un sourire presque pervers.

- J'ai d'autres arguments, que je tairais ici par respect pour Granger. Quoique, au diable les apparences… Si je fourre ma langue dans sa bouche, son cerveau en oubliera le mot _« Non »_.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, essayant tant bien que mal de faire fi des images répugnantes ayant envahi son esprit.

- Tu vas te prendre un poing dans la figure, exactement comme en troisième année.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et haussa simplement les sourcils, visiblement très perplexe quant à cette possibilité. Le brun finit par soupirer et ôta les mains de ses poches.

- Bon. Je m'en vais. J'imagine que l'on se verra demain.

Le blond acquiesça en silence et regarda avec circonspection la main qu'Harry lui tendait. Au terme de quelques instants, il finit par venir la lui serrer brièvement. C'était si étrange que bientôt, Harry s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre la porte. Sans doute ne seraient-ils jamais amis, mais en tout cas, Potter était un bougre moins détestable qu'il l'avait cru.

* * *

**H**ermione referma le dernier bouton de son manteau noir : il pleuvrait à nouveau, aujourd'hui. Rapidement, elle vint signaler à ses parents qu'ils devaient y aller et ils passèrent tous dans le hall.

- Alors… Comment vas-tu nous y emmener ?, s'enquit la mère avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

- Par transplanage, répondit Hermione.

- C'est… C'est le système de téléportation dont tu nous avais parlé la dernière fois ?

La jeune sorcière confirma avec un petit sourire. « _Téléportation »…_

- Et que devons-nous faire ?, demanda Eliott.

- Vous, rien. Vous devez juste vous tenir fortement à moi et vous détendre le plus possible. Fermez les yeux, ça m'aidera un petit peu.

Ils opinèrent du chef et vinrent attraper chacun l'un de ses bras. Hermione songea à sa destination avec intensité et ils disparurent tous les trois dans un _CRAC_ sonore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chapelle de Godric's Hollow, une foule de personnes était déjà présente. Personne ne sembla étonné de leur apparition, et tant mieux car Eliott et Allison mirent du temps avant de se remettre du voyage. D'un coup d'œil, Hermione repéra Harry et Ginny et s'approcha d'eux : non-loin, les parents Weasley reconnurent les Granger et les approchèrent pour les saluer.

- Salut, lança calmement Hermione pour annoncer sa présence.

Ron aussi était avec eux : son bras était lié à celui de Briana dans une étreinte simple. Hermione laissa ses yeux vagabonder dessus avec une certaine mollesse. Son regard finit par se poser sur Luna et son père, un peu plus loin. Elle put remarquer avec aisance qu'Oksana ne l'accompagnait pas, et même qu'elle n'était pas présente du tout. Peut-être était-elle chez ses parents ? Hermione essaya de ne pas trop s'inquiéter : si Luna avait son air rêveur de d'habitude, alors Oksana devait aller bien. Plus loin encore, William semblait introduire Pansy à ses parents. Cette dernière était livide et quoi de plus normal ? Être présentée dans de pareilles circonstances... Et puis le père de William ne semblait pas particulièrement amène : peut-être était-ce parce qu'il connaissait de nom les Parkinson ? Hermione dévia son regard de plus belle, lorsqu'il se porta soudainement sur Blaise et une tête blonde.

_Drago. _

C'était sa silhouette entre mille : le dos droit et pourtant nonchalant, le port de tête altier. Tout y était. Le regard de Blaise plongea dans le sien et elle vit ses lèvres se mouvoir avec légèreté. Une seconde plus tard, Drago se retournait vers elle.

Il était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé, à ceci près que ses cicatrices étaient à présents refermées. Son visage était dévasté par les striures et dans sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. C'était à cause d'elle s'il avait aujourd'hui cette apparence. Elle n'était pas stupide : sans savoir comment il s'y était pris, elle savait qu'il avait fait en sorte de recevoir le maléfice de scarification à sa place. Ses yeux restaient les mêmes qu'auparavant : deux pierres d'hématite froide, aussi profondes qu'un chaos brûlant et glacé à la fois. Tandis qu'il la regardait, elle sentait chaque partie d'elle renaître. Et lorsque lui et Blaise commencèrent à s'approcher d'elle, d'Harry et des deux Weasley, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Rapidement, elle prit le pas de baisser les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'éloignait du groupe pour rejoindre ses parents. Un bras la retint en arrière avec fermeté. Son contact fit littéralement brûler sa peau et son ventre s'affola en feux d'artifice.

- Granger, la salua sa voix.

_Sa voix..._

- Ne sois pas impolie.

Froid, comme toujours. Elle ne voulait pas créer d'esclandre : ce n'était vraiment, ni le lieu, ni le moment. Alors elle se laissa faire et se tourna vers lui.

- On discutera plus tard, si tu veux bien. Je dois rejoindre mes parents.

Et à sa grande surprise, il la laissa faire, relâchant son bras.

Les cérémonies de la matinée furent réellement éprouvantes, tout autant que celles de l'après-midi. Après les dernières funérailles, tous avaient quitté le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard pour remonter vers Poudlard : le gris des nuages était si pesant qu'il faisait presque sombre dans le cloitre de l'école. Hermione, comme tant d'autres, se tenait face à la stèle de granit noir. Dessus, des dizaines de noms étaient gravés.  
Les gens commencèrent à quitter les lieux, les uns après les autres. La pluie se mettait à tomber. Bientôt, ses parents vinrent lui dire qu'ils repartaient avec les Weasley, car ces derniers les avaient invités à diner chez eux pour une nouvelle veillée. Personne ne voulait rester seul.

Bientôt, il ne restait plus que quelques personnes : Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, et puis un peu plus loin Drago et Blaise.  
Théodore Nott était l'une des seules personnes du camp de Voldemort à être inscrite sur la stèle de l'Alliance. C'était aussi pour lui qu'ils restaient : ils avaient après tout toujours été ses amis.

Ils finirent par tous se rendre chez les Weasley. Il y avait beaucoup de monde : les adultes s'affairaient dans la cuisine, préparant la nourriture en discutant, comme pour se distraire d'autres idées plus sombres. Allison tranchait des mirabelles en deux et les dénoyautait avant de les placer sur la pâte à tarte _(1)_. Curieusement, personne ne lui proposa de l'aide magique, notamment parce que personne n'en usait. Tout le monde s'attelait à la cuisine sans faire œuvre de magie.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Blaise, Drago, Briana et Ginny discutaient dans un coin, près de la cheminée : la jeune médicomage venait parfois mélanger le contenu du chaudron bouillonnant dans l'âtre. D'après le fumet se libérant dans l'air, ce devait être une soupe.

Hermione sentait sur elle le regard brûlant de Drago et luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas le regarder en retour. Elle avait fait exprès de se mettre sur le canapé deux places près de la porte-fenêtre, avec Neville comme seul compagnon. Elle continuait donc de s'entretenir avec le Londubat sur l'état de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière était à Sainte-Mangouste, hospitalisée en urgence pour des soins contre des gélivures de catégorie six. Rockwood avait ce sort de glace destructeur et elle en avait fait les frais. Malgré tout, les médicomages étaient très optimistes : Augusta Londubat n'était pas une chiffe molle.

Bientôt, Neville s'excusa et laissa la place libre sur le canapé. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que Drago vienne s'y installer, s'y avachissant avec son flegme habituel. Pendant une demi-seconde, il y eut un blanc dans la salle et quand bien même ils faisaient dos à l'assistance, les deux protagonistes surent que tout le monde les avait regardés.

- Granger.

- Malefoy.

L'intonation était froide, distante : pourtant, il était bel et bien là pour une raison ?

Pendant de longues minutes, elle s'astreignit à garder le silence. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui entame la conversation : elle n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre pas vers lui. C'était à lui de parler le premier, et si possible pour lui présenter des excuses. Mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, pas le moindre mouvement de lèvres. Sa respiration était calme et il avait les yeux perdus derrière la baie vitrée, cette dernière donnant sur les vastes champs dans l'obscurité la plus complète.  
Bientôt, il fut littéralement impossible pour Hermione de continuer à se taire. Ses mots sortirent tous seuls, à son plus grand désarroi.

- Tu es parti.

Ses mots avaient presque été inaudibles. Elle parlait tout bas, comme mortifiée. Drago tourna lentement la tête vers elle et accrocha son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne baisse les yeux en détournant le visage. Cette fuite sembla lui déplaire fortement, mais il n'en fit pas le moindre commentaire.

- Il le fallait, finit-il par dire de sa voix froide.

Elle secoua alors aussitôt la tête avec vivacité.

- Pas comme ça.

Elle s'était persuadée que la marche à suivre était l'indifférence : elle s'attelait donc à se montrer la plus détachée possible, mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était un échec. Il savait lire en elle mieux que quiconque. Mais il ne méritait pas sa gentillesse, et encore moins son pardon ! Pas tant qu'il ne perdait pas ses accents glacés et ses sentences catégoriques. Il ne pouvait pas toujours gagner : surtout pas lorsqu'il avait tort…  
Toutefois, à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, qu'elle repensait au fait qu'il avait trahi Voldemort et les siens… Son cœur battait plus vite. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela si ce n'était pas au moins un peu pour elle ? C'était cela qui lui faisait ouvrir la bouche, qui la faisait céder. Comment aurait-elle pu ignorer de tels gestes ?

- Il le fallait, répéta-t-il.

Hermione eut un nouveau geste de dénégation avant de se lever et de quitter le salon par la baie vitrée. Elle sentait que de nombreux regards l'avaient suivie, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Evidemment, Drago la suivit dehors, refermant la porte-fenêtre derrière lui.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être violent, et pourtant tu l'as été. Rien ne justifie ça.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit sa proximité : il était derrière elle, collant presque son torse à son dos. Comme d'habitude, son premier réflexe fut de s'affliger de sa si grande taille par rapport à la sienne.

- Je te faisais confiance. Et tu m'as humiliée.

Sa voix faiblissait : Hermione détestait ça. Elle détestait sa maladresse. Elle détestait être aussi frêle en sa présence, or c'était continuellement le cas. Elle qui pourtant était une personne si forte avec les autres : il la démontait, pièce par pièce, et lui démontrait quels étaient les morceaux chétifs : tous, sans exception. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être faite de plumes, face à ses détestables yeux en chalumeau d'azote : cela n'aurait rien changé.

- Lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu m'as craché à la figure, murmura-t-elle.

Ses mains tremblantes vinrent se poser sur la barrière de bois, détrempée, qui bordait le jardin. Elle serra la tranche de la planche, faisant-fi de sa rugosité malgré l'humidité, et de la potentielle présence d'échardes. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle avait besoin d'un soutien.

- Tu as été si insultant. Abominable.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

- Pourtant, je n'arrive jamais à te détester vraiment. Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne sais même pas si j'y suis déjà parvenue… Si c'est le cas, je ne me souviens plus comment faire.

Peut-être le remarquerait-il ? Qu'elle lui en voulait tant qu'elle n'était même pas en mesure de le regarder ? Elle avait si honte d'elle, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle n'était pas fautive, elle le savait, pourtant tout lui revenait dans la figure. Sans doute s'était-elle sentie si humiliée, qu'un échange visuel lui semblait hors de propos.

- C'était le seul moyen.

Sa voix à l'intonation réfrigérante ne manqua pas de la faire frémir. Il se rapprocha encore davantage, glissant son bras contre sa poitrine pour la presser contre lui dans une étreinte autoritaire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, contra-t-elle.

Mais elle était sûre que pour lui, si, cela l'était. Il aurait dû deviner qu'argumenter était de la folie ! Qu'il lui fallait s'excuser ! Mais il n'était pas de ces personnes là. Il refusait toujours de se séparer de son orgueil, même pour une seconde. Même devant elle. _Surtout _devant elle. Il refusait de se montrer faible. Elle le savait.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me suives, ou que tu me retiennes.

_Menteur._ Il avait tant aimé ça. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux sadiques. Mais pourquoi ne pas jouer son jeu ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'était mon plan : je ne voulais pas que tu fasses tout rater. Il fallait que tu me détestes pour que tout marche.

_Menteur. Menteur ! _

- Ne te fais pas plaindre. Ne fais pas comme si tu avais prévu immédiatement de rejoindre l'alliance. Je sais que ce n'était pas le cas au moment où tu es parti. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu beau t'avouer mes sentiments, cela n'a pas suffi. Ce n'est donc pas pour moi que tu l'as fait.

Drago resserra son emprise sur elle. Visiblement, il était incapable de denier ses propos, tout simplement car il devait probablement y trouver un fond de justesse. Puis, il ouvrit finalement la bouche et mut ses lèvres avec froideur.

- Tu es l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça. Je ne l'aurais pas fait pour autre chose ou pour une autre personne, sache-le.

Pourquoi cette intonation glaciale ?! Ne pouvait-il pas… Se montrer humain, de temps en temps ?  
Et puis quoi ? Ce n'était que pour elle qu'il avait fait tout ça ? Ne voyait-il pas que cette déclaration, bien qu'accélérant les battements de son cœur, révélait davantage l'obscurité de ses intentions ? Il ne voyait pas de légitimité dans sa cause ou dans ses idéologies, non… Ce n'était pas pour la justice qu'il l'avait fait, c'était pour _elle.  
_Qu'il lui accorde plus d'importance à elle qu'à la justice lui fichait des frissons en diable : cela justifiait une nouvelle fois pourquoi il ne rechignait pas à faire du mal pour arriver à ses fins.

- Dans quel but ? Qu'attends-tu, finalement ?, brava-t-elle en osant enfin se tourner vers lui, se séparant sèchement de son emprise sur elle.

Ses yeux chocolat se heurtèrent brusquement avec ses orbes de mercure. Il la transperçait du regard. Son visage, ravagé par les estafilades, lui donnait un air encore plus froid. Plus menaçant. Et pourtant...  
Mais elle ne voulait pas d'un bourreau. Elle croyait qu'il l'avait compris à Poudlard, mais vraisemblablement, ce détail lui était sorti de la tête. Même si elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait l'accepter avec sa violence… Tout du moins, elle se devait d'essayer de l'en séparer.

- Je te veux.

_« Tu es à moi »._

Échos assourdissants.  
C'était clair, limpide, et cela suffit à la paralyser toute entière. Des frissons se répandaient sur son corps comme une trainée de poudre. Savait-il quel effet ses paroles lui faisaient ? Pourtant, elle se cantonna à rester impassible, plaçant dans cette tâche toute sa force mentale restante.

- Tu me veux ?, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Je te veux. Bras, jambes, cerveau, langue : je veux tout.

- Cela ne me suffit pas. Alors non, finit-elle par dire, la voix aux accents désabusés, feints.

Cette réponse faisait heurter son cœur contre ses tempes dans une gigue détestable. Il la traversait littéralement des yeux, incendiant des parcelles d'elle qu'elle s'ignorait jusqu'à présent.

- Tu refuses ?, s'outra-t-il presque, plus glacial que jamais.

Elle approuva silencieusement et il déporta son regard avant de s'éloigner d'elle rapidement. Au moment où elle allait le rappeler, elle se félicita de ne l'avoir pas fait car il se retourna vers elle et l'approcha à nouveau, apparemment furieux.

- Que dois-je faire exactement, pour que tu me donnes enfin ce que je veux ?!, persiffla-t-il avec acrimonie.

Hermione sentit son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine : sa gorge semblait obstruée. Théoriquement, il aurait déjà dû avoir eu ce qu'il « voulait » : il avait déjà couché avec elle. Le fait qu'il présente les choses de cette manière démontrait bel et bien qu'il ne la voulait pas que physiquement. Cela confirmait ses dires précités : il la voulait toute entière.  
Mais même si cela était très grisant, cela ne suffisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne fasse que la vouloir : elle voulait qu'il l'aime, bon sang. Car seuls des sentiments sauraient avoir raison, petit à petit, de l'obscurité qui l'habitait. Et c'était là sa condition pour commencer quelque chose avec lui. Il fallait qu'il laisse son égo de côté, au moins un bref instant. Qu'il le lui dise.

- Apparemment, trahir mon camp de toujours, ma famille, cela ne suffit pas, ni risquer ma vie pour toi... ! Tu es une sale petite ingrate, égoïste et insupportable, asséna-t-il, les yeux en plein orage.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant reculer d'un pas, peut-être par pure provocation. Evidemment, il s'avança, rendu à la fois excité et furibond par cette situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?, cingla-t-il en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu me veux..., réclama-t-elle en reculant de plus belle.

Le pousser ainsi dans ses retranchements était la seule manière de venir à bout de ses principes stupides. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dit à personne d'autre. Et s'il n'était pas en mesure de le faire, elle s'attèlerait à le faire sortir de sa vie. Sans doute échouerait-elle et lui cèderait-elle, mais pour l'instant, elle devait y mettre tous ses efforts.

- Je te veux parce que tu m'appartiens, dit-il comme une évidence, sans même y réfléchir.

Elle secoua la tête nerveusement.

- C'est n'importe quoi.

- Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, contra-t-il avec une très visible délectation. C'est toi-même qui me le disais. _« Je ne suis qu'à toi, rien qu'à toi. Je t'appartiens. »_

Hermione sentit un sang brûlant envahir son visage entier. Son rictus détestable s'agrandit. Mais quel idiot : ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait l'avoir. Le débat n'était pas qui avait dit quoi : elle n'allait pas lui céder uniquement parce qu'il gagnait fallacieusement un débat d'arguments. C'était ridicule.

- Tu m'aimes. Tu me l'as dit, brava-t-il finalement avec orgueil. Puisque tu m'aimes, tu m'appartiens, expliqua-t-il avec évidence.

Son idée de l'amour était complètement bancale.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Drago..., répliqua-t-elle en détournant son regard, toujours cramoisie.

Il plissa les yeux et se rapprocha d'elle de plus belle : bientôt, elle finirait par heurter la baie vitrée. Elle objecta donc sa trajectoire, reculant plutôt vers la grange au fond du jardin.

- Ah non ?, railla-t-il.

- Je ne te suivrais pas tant qu'il n'y aura pas de réciprocité.

- Tu veux que je te dise que je t'aime, c'est ça ?, se moqua-t-il ouvertement, sans cesser d'avancer.

Encore une fois, Hermione tourna incarnate. Il avait une manière de dire cela, comme s'il s'agissait d'une requête ridicule.

- Ne trouves-tu pas ça normal ?, se scandalisa-t-elle en reculant toujours.

- Cela ne se passe pas comme ça, dans la vie...

Hermione fronça les sourcils : _comme s'il en savait quelque chose_. Il ne savait rien de l'amour.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ça se passe, alors ?

- Les hommes choisissent leurs femmes. Et elles les suivent.

Cette fois-ci, elle pouffa clairement de rire, ce qui ne plut pas du tout au Serpentard. Il avait de ces idées archaïques !

- C'est complètement stupide, argua-t-elle.

Mais sa chance s'arrêta aussitôt, car son dos heurta les planches craquantes de la cabane de jardin. Les paumes de Drago vinrent aussitôt l'encercler. Merlin, il adorait faire ça. Et lorsqu'elle sentit l'appréhension et l'excitation envahir son ventre, elle s'admit intérieurement qu'elle aimait beaucoup ça également.

- Surveille ton langage, Granger.

- Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense.

- C'est une très mauvaise habitude, railla-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

Quand elle essaya de répliquer quelque chose, elle ne le put : sa bouche épousait la sienne avec ferveur et bientôt, sa langue pénétra dans sa bouche. _Sa langue_. Sa langue frappait la sienne, claquait avec vigueur : il voulait la dominer, _une fois n'était pas coutume_…

- Mais puisque tu me supplies, murmura-t-il, haletant, en reculant à peine ses lèvres.

- Je ne te supp-

Prestement, il avait à nouveau engouffré sa langue dans sa bouche et la soumettait de plus belle. _Tais-toi_, disait-il. Lentement, il s'éloigna à nouveau.

- Puisque _tu me supplies_, reprit-il avec fermeté. Je veux bien accéder à tes prières.

Elle n'eut cette fois pas le moindre temps pour articuler une syllabe car il recommençait son manège. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus se rouvrir et elle se laissa complètement aller, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, presque pour s'y maintenir.

- Je t'aime, Hermione, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de venir la mordiller dans le cou avec insolence.

Hermione en eut la chair de poule : des frissons remontaient le long de son échine, réduisant toute pensée au silence.

- Alors... Tu vas me laisser te faire l'amour ? Ou je dois te le répéter encore, pour ça ?

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, les paupières résolument closes. Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question, mais il comprit rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

- Moi aussi, finit-elle par dire en l'enserrant avec force.

Il la plaqua violemment contre le bois grinçant et fit remonter ses cuisses autour de sa taille.

- Eh ben voilà..., murmura-t-il avec satisfaction.

- Voilà, quoi ?, s'enquit-elle en rouvrant les yeux dans un signe de défi.

Il préféra garder le silence et plongea à nouveau sa bouche contre sa gorge. Malgré ça, elle comprit avec une grande aisance ce qu'il avait voulu dire, notamment au sourire sardonique qu'il conservait contre sa peau.

_« Eh ben voilà, je peux enfin te prendre en toute tranquillité. »_

Drago Malefoy ? Une gentille personne ?

_Mais bien sûr. _

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Drago, l'arrêta-t-elle en le repoussant du plat de ses paumes.

Il fronça les sourcils et se colla plus vivement contre elle.

- Drago, nous n'allons pas faire ça maintenant, juste après les enterrements, dans la cabane de jardin des Weasley, argua-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Drago poussa un grognement rageur et consentit à la laisser aller.

- Retournons à l'intérieur, dit-elle en liant leurs mains.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Il en est hors de question : je n'ai pas la moindre envie de remettre les pieds dans leur bicoque branlante. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu, c'est pour te voir.

- Drago…, soupira-t-elle.

- Sauf si bien sûr, tu me promets de dormir chez moi ce soir.

Ce ne fut pas très compliqué d'approuver, même si elle continuait de penser que faire ça pendant une période de deuil n'était pas très sain.

- C'est entendu.

- Bon, je te suis, Granger. Assure-toi juste que cela ne dure pas cent cinquante ans.

Et ils se rapprochèrent de la maison pour y rentrer.  
Lorsque les autres s'aperçurent de leur nouvelle présence, et surtout de leur proximité, la plupart d'entre eux sourirent. Bien que leurs mains soient l'une dans l'autre et qu'il la tienne avec un semblant de possessivité, Drago demeurait un peu en retrait derrière elle. Ses yeux balayaient la pièce comme ceux d'un faucon, défiant quiconque de faire le moindre commentaire douteux. Il eut toutefois le tact de n'invectiver personne.

- C'était plus rapide que prévu, lança Harry avec amusement.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui, elle, rougissait un peu.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais des arguments, Potter, lâcha Drago en plantant ses yeux dans les siens avec éloquence.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione serrer davantage la sienne, comme pour lui faire mal : peine perdue. Elle et ses petits doigts étaient bien incapables de lui infliger une quelconque douleur. Pas depuis qu'elle avait consentit à lui appartenir.

- Venez vous asseoir, les invita Ginny.

Hermione s'avança aussitôt, entrainant Drago à sa suite. Ils venaient de s'installer dans l'un des canapés lorsqu'un soupir lourd retentit.

- Incroyable, cracha une voix amère.

Tous se retournèrent vers Ivrian, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je vois que les abreuvoirs à mouches se referment, cingla-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes métalliques de Drago.

- Je vois que le piano, ce n'est toujours pas pour tout de suite, asséna le blond, le regard fixé sur le moignon du Suédois.

Ce dernier esquissa un rictus froid.

- Sale con.

Drago laissa un sourire froid traverser ses lèvres avant de se désintéresser d'Ivrian. Ce dernier ne fit pas plus d'histoires et vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil vide à côté de Ron.  
La tension s'effaça rapidement, surtout quand Briana se redressa et commença à distribuer une choppe de soupe chaude à tout le monde. Chacun replongea dans des discussions, des histoires ou des anecdotes… Et Hermione pencha la tête vers Drago.

- Il faut que tu me racontes…

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire narquois. Cela n'avait pas trainé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Eh bien d'abord, comment as-tu réussi à… Dévier le sort de Bellatrix ?

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit un peu plus et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Elle baissa machinalement les siens et suivit sa trajectoire visuelle jusqu'à comprendre : son pendentif.

- C'est ça qui m'a protégée ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Mais quand as-tu… ?

- La nuit précédant mon départ de Poudlard, éluda-t-il.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit un peu. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

- Je suis désolé.

_Mais ose maintenant me dire que je n'avais pas prémédité ta protection._

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il put lire dans les siens une grande surprise.  
Voilà qu'il s'excusait ? L'idiot avait attendu qu'elle cède pour s'excuser ? N'avait-il pas compris que cela aurait pu être un facteur salvateur pour lui dès le départ ? Mais Hermione se résigna à ne plus songer à tout ça. L'homme ne comprenait rien aux sentiments.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, finit-elle par dire.

Drago esquissa un sourire narquois avant pencher ses lèvres vers les siennes.

- Remboursement en nature, Granger. Sur dix ans, minimum. Prépare-toi à un esclavagisme sexuel de premier ordre.

Sa bouche attrapa la sienne avec une fermeté captative presque tangible. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna quelque peu, le silence s'était royalement abattu sur la maison Weasley. Tout le monde les regardait avec étonnement, se rapprochant presque pour certains de la stupéfaction.

- Ça fait quand même bizarre, nota Ron, aussitôt approuvé par de nombreuses personnes.

Finalement, les gens commencèrent à reprendre leurs discussions. Hermione était encore rubiconde d'avoir été le centre d'attention, et surtout des dernières paroles prononcées par le Serpentard.

- En tout cas, je suis rassuré. J'avais peur que tu ne m'envoies paître, avec la gueule que je me traine maintenant, railla soudainement Drago sans croire une seule seconde à ses propres paroles.

Evidemment, elle le prit au sérieux et lui adressa un regard empli d'inquiétude. Il ne put empêcher son esprit de laisser le mot « mignonne » polluer la moindre de ses idées.

- Je peux les effacer, tu sais…, finit-elle par murmurer. Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Elle aurait très bien pu me lancer un _Doloris_ ou pire, un _Avada._ J'ai joué gros là-dessus, alors un petit sort de scarification, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur.

- Je te les effacerais, promit-elle.

Il vint porter ses lèvres à son oreille.

- Tu ne devrais pas : les filles se précipiteront à nouveau ma porte et tu seras jalouse.

_C'est bien à toi de me parler de jalousie, crétin fini._

Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

- La ferme, le fit-elle taire tandis qu'il lui adressait l'un de ses sourires particulièrement insupportables.

Un _CRAC_ de transplanage retentit soudain et trois personnes firent leur apparition. Xenophilius Lovegood salua les jeunes d'un bonjour rapide et se rendit aussitôt dans la cuisine, apparemment surchargé de plats fumants. Vu l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient, personne ne se battrait pour les manger. Luna et une autre personne commencèrent à s'avancer vers le groupe. C'était une silhouette mince, habillée d'une simple jupe brune et d'un chandail sombre. Son crâne portait les marques d'un assaut tout récent : ses cheveux étaient à ras.

_Oksana._

- Bonsoir, les salua-t-elle.

Hermione put voir que peu de personnes s'étonnaient de la voir ainsi : tous semblaient déjà au courant. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago qui laissait ses yeux courir sur le visage de son ancienne camarade. Tous répondirent chaudement à sa salutation et Luna et elle vinrent s'asseoir en tailleur sur les coussins devant la cheminée. Ginny leur servit rapidement une choppe de soupe et les discussions reprirent comme si de rien n'était.  
Hermione ne parvenait pas à cesser de regarder dans sa direction, complètement hypnotisée par le nouvel état de sa tête.

- Renégate familiale, souffla Drago dans son oreille. Elle a été déshéritée par son père.

- Pourquoi ? A cause de la guerre ?, s'enflamma Hermione à mi-voix.

- Il y a ça, confirma Drago. Et puis, les gens parlent… Elle et Lovegood, ça ne plait pas.

- Quelle barbarie, marmonna-t-elle sombrement.

Enfin, il valait mieux conserver le silence. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre les persifflages à part l'indifférence. Oksana ne semblait pas particulièrement malheureuse : elle avait même l'air plus libre que jamais. Dans ses yeux, on décelait un azur autrefois invisible et qui scintillait encore davantage lorsque son regard se posait sur Luna.

- Pourquoi as-tu laissé ton violoncelle à Poudlard, Drago…? murmura-t-elle soudain.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de porter la choppe de soupe à ses lèvres, avalant une gorgée chaude.

- Pour la même raison que je t'y ai laissée, toi.

Drago plongea ses yeux mercure dans les siens, allusif.

- Je n'aurais pas pu en jouer, là où j'allais. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'abime.

Hermione esquissa un sourire désabusé.

- T'es vraiment un crétin, on te l'a déjà dit ?

- Tu t'entêtes à me le répéter depuis des années, alors je vais répondre oui.

La Gryffondor laissa son sourire s'agrandir et elle lui donna une pichenette malicieuse sur le nez. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Son regard l'éclaira en quelques secondes : il attendrait qu'ils soient seuls pour se venger. Les lèvres de Drago s'incurvèrent dans un sourire en coin détestable lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle avait compris. Hermione haussa les sourcils, l'air amusée et hocha la tête de droite à gauche, visiblement désespérée.

- On y va... ?, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

- Maintenant ?

- Plus vite tu commenceras à me rembourser, plus vite ta dette s'étiolera, Granger.

- Comme si tu étais pressé de ne plus m'avoir sous ta coupe, ironisa-t-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.

Il esquissa un sourire diabolique tout en haussant les sourcils, allusif. Puis, lentement, il se redressa et lui tendit la main en détournant le regard vers les autres.

- Attends, dit-elle soudain en attrapant sa main.

Elle quitta le canapé à son tour et le tira derrière elle jusque dans la cuisine. Ils restèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte à regarder les adultes préparer des plats. Visiblement Xenophilius essayait de leur faire gouter des petits bouts de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une tourte.

- Voilà mon père, Eliott, désigna Hermione d'un regard.

Ce dernier était plongé dans une discussion avec Arthur Weasley.

- ... Et Allison, ma mère.

Cette dernière semblait refuser poliment le bout de pâte à l'air retors que lui tendait le père Lovegood. Elle sentit la main de Drago se resserrer sur la sienne.

_Je sais déjà tout ça._

Il avait définitivement fait le bon choix.

- Allons-y, finit-il par dire en se détournant de la cuisine.

Hermione signala à ses parents qu'elle restait chez un ami pour la soirée et devant leur air étonné, esquissa un sourire en leur disant qu'elle leur expliquerait tout plus tard. Drago et elle quittèrent le terrier main dans la main, et transplanèrent.

Il était tard, il faisait doux. Un salon magnifique : une cheminée qui brûlait vivement. Les bruits des crépitements, puis un _CRAC_, et deux personnes qui apparaissaient.

- Enfin seuls.

Hermione laissa ses yeux danser sur l'agencement de la pièce. Bon sang, cela suintait le luxe. Et puis ses yeux s'égarèrent sur une forme familière : son poste de radio. Drago était vraisemblablement passé à Poudlard, et plus particulièrement dans sa chambre. Elle vint l'interroger du regard mais il ne dit rien, préférant faire tourner sa baguette dans la direction du poste.

_~ ...il me prend pour cible, il me donne des coups ! Il me fait pleurer, avec un regard ! Il me fait trembler, quand il est en retard !_

- Encore ?, murmura la Gryffondor, les yeux hagards.

Drago haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche et esquissa un sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond s'était rapproché, la forant de ses yeux perçants.

_~ C'est un homme terrible ! Avec des yeux verts, il voit à travers, il me passe au crible ! Je suis transparente, quand il est devant moi. Je pleure, je me lamente, je reste sans voix. Je descends la pente, de la peur et de l'effroi. Cet homme me hante, il me met en croix. C'est un homme terrible ! C'est un homme terrible...!_

- Tu danses, Granger ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa le creux de ses reins. Ses doigts vinrent chercher les siens et, avec un sourire diabolique, il la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la rabattre contre son torse. Ils se mirent alors lentement à danser, doucement, _tout doucement.  
_A quelques mètres à peine, dissimulés dans la pénombre du corridor, deux yeux les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Bientôt, les deux prunelles se teintèrent de tendresse et la silhouette disparut dans les étages.

_~ Mais quand il me caresse, quand je sens ses deux mains, se poser comme des compresses, sur mes yeux pleins de chagrin... Alors je ressuscite ! Je retrouve le printemps ! Le bonheur invite au creux de mon amant !_

Ses paumes retrouvèrent leurs préférences, s'attardant sur ses hanches, puis sur sa croupe avec possessivité. Ah, ses mains. Que ne lui avaient-elles manqué ! Tant manqué. Il la pressait contre lui, sans même se soucier du rythme qui résonnait dans la pièce, sans même se soucier du reste du monde. Et elle était bien, là, dans ses bras. Si bien, qu'elle finit par fermer les yeux et s'abandonner complètement. _  
_Finalement, elle se décida à poser l'une des questions qui la hantaient le plus depuis la bataille de Turku.

- … Dis, Drago… Je me demandais… N'as-tu pas eu peur lorsque tu l'as trahi ?

- Je n'étais pas tout seul. Il y avait Rogue aussi. Et il a su me faire revoir l'ordre de mes priorités…

- Comment ça ?, murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les paupières.

Drago prit une longue inspiration et plongea ses yeux d'anthracite dans les siens.

- Tu es ma Lily Evans.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais il venait là de prononcer des mots bien plus forts qu'un simple « je t'aime ».

- Lily Evans ?, répéta Hermione, dubitative.

Elle connaissait ce nom : c'était la mère d'Harry.

- Potter te l'expliquera sûrement bientôt, murmura-t-il. Et tu comprendras.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et vint porter ses lèvres aux siennes.

_Tu comprendras tout. _

___~ C'est un homme terrible, avec des yeux bleus ! Mon cœur est la cible où il vise le mieux. Il revient vers moi, il revient toujours. Avec un grand "A", ça s'appelle l'Amour ! C'est un homme terrible ! Il a peur, la nuit ! Dans mes bras fragiles, il s'apaise et rit... Et puis il s'endort, et je le regarde. Il n'a plus de force, c'est moi qui le garde. Sentinelle dehors, à moi, la toquarde. Quand viendra l'aurore, je quitterai la garde de cet homme terrible, de cet homme terrible, de cet homme terrible !_

* * *

**(1) Maléfice d'étranglement : de la baguette sortent des filaments en verbiage, tant que le sorcier offensif continue sa à réciter la formule. Au bout d'un certain temps, les phrases formées par les mots finissent par étrangler la victime.  
**

**(2) Dédicace à YeeshaMomoko**_  
_

**La chanson de la fin de chapitre est "Un Homme Terrible" d'Edith Piaf.  
**


	28. Note d'Auteur

**Bonjour à tous, je sais que j'avais prévu de publier un épilogue mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je hais les épilogues : à vrai dire, j'estime qu'on se porte mieux sans eux. Faire un épilogue (me concernant), c'est soit mentir, soit rester trop léger par rapport au ton de base (ce qui aurait été le cas), soit être réaliste et détruire sa happy-end (ce que j'ai du mal à m'empêcher de faire). Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de "ruiner" la fin de ma fanfiction, donc je préfère m'abstenir, j'espère que vous comprendrez.  
C'est un bel et romantique Happy-ending !**

**Tout de suite, RARs anonymes et Note d'Auteur/Remerciements !**

* * *

**RARS :  
**

**MissLily :****  
**Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Ils me vont droit au cœur !

**Minnie35 :**  
Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Comment aurais-je pu faire mourir Harry, mouhahaha ? Happy-ending for the win !  
Merci encore et bisous.**  
**

**Cind3rella :**  
_« On n'aurait pas pu faire mieux comme fin! »_ - bon, et bien voilà, je suis comblée !  
Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien : tu n'as jamais manqué à l'appel, que ce soit pour les lectures mais aussi pour les reviews. Donc, merci, vraiment. C'est tellement important pour un auteur de se sentir soutenu (du moins, en tout cas, ça l'est pour moi). Merci pour tout ça. Je t'embrasse !

**Dion :  
**Eh bien, tout comme à Cind3rella, je vais te dire un grand merci. Présence quotidienne, review quotidienne : que demande le peuple ? Merci d'avoir été derrière moi pendant tout ce temps de publication, et merci pour les encouragements ! Bisous !

**Malawiwi :**  
Ah, et arrive la fâcheuse nouvelle : c'était bel et bien le dernier chapitre ! En tout cas, merci pour tout ! Tes reviews –et ton pseudo- ont œuvré pour embellir mes journées ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

**Btina :**  
Bien-sûr que Drago reste sexy : il pourrait se teindre les cheveux en caca d'oie qu'il serait toujours sensationnel (peut-être que j'exagère un peu…) – En tout cas, merci, merci, merci pour cette review : je suis flattée de faire partie de tes dramiones préférés, pour moi ça signifie beaucoup ! Bref, merci encore… (putain, j'me répète, j'suis sénile)

**Callipsae :**  
Hello, toi ! Comme les revieweurs du dessus, c'est une frimousse familière ! Merci pour ta review, et merci pour ces beaux compliments. J'apprécie réellement, d'autant plus lorsque que je vois le peu de gens qui s'attèlent à prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires. Merci beaucoup pour tout !  
PS : héhéhé, je suis bien contente de t'avoir refourgué des frissons ! L'effet Drago est dévastateur.

**Vera Bennett :**  
BONJOUR ! Oui, t'as vu, j'ai fait une happy-end, et juste pour toi en plus ! Oui, alors j'avais dit que je mettrais un épilogue, mais en fait, non (comme expliqué plus haut). Je sais que cela peut être frustrant mais pour toutes les raisons citées au-dessus, j'ai changé d'avis. En tout cas, parfaitement : un beau début d'amitié entre Harry et Drago (tu imagines la fine équipe ? Drago/Blaise/Liam/Ron/Harry !)  
En tout cas, merci pour tout ! Bisouuuus !

**LittleRock14 (Petite Crème Canari) :**  
Chapitre préféré ? Je n'ai pas manqué à mon devoir alors, :p  
Non, plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment ravie : tu suis cette fanfiction depuis ses débuts et tu as toujours été là pour laisser un mot : vraiment, c'est adorable ! Je te remercie encore une fois pour toutes tes reviews et pour ton soutien ! Bisous, ma p'tite crème !

**Alice D :**  
Haha, c'est là que la mauvaise nouvelle se profile –une seconde fois-… Oui, alors, c'était bel et bien le dernier chapitre, je suis désolée ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te fais de gros bisous, en espérant que tu ne sois pas trop déçue tout de même par la fin !

* * *

**Cette histoire, je la travaille depuis deux ans maintenant. Alors, certes, j'ai fait pas mal de pauses, mais ces six derniers mois ont été intensifs et ça va faire un sacré vide dans ma vie. Les Dramiones ont toujours un peu été mon essence-même, dans la fanfiction, et quitter le navire m'effraie un chouïa… Mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours rester en arrière, et puis je semble avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, concernant ce couple.  
Mes histoires/intrigues ne sont pas vraiment originales, j'en conviens très volontiers, mais je pense que chacun a sa propre vision de Drago et d'Hermione, et je prie pour que la mienne soit appréciée. J'espère aussi avoir fait de mon mieux pour respecter l'univers de Rowling, que ce soit à travers ses personnages (élèves, professeurs…), mais aussi à travers l'ambiance de Poudlard, et des éléments extérieurs comme les cours, les lieux et sorts inventés, les personnages O.C etc.**

**Certains se demanderont, _"pourquoi bordel ai-je fait un happy-ending"_ (c'est tellement mon genre, en plus!) : je ne me voyais pas quitter le monde d'HP dans la peine et la douleur. Et puis bon sang, ils méritent aussi un peu de bonheur et d'amour non ? Surtout après ce par quoi ils viennent de passer. Peut-être qu'une hécatombe générale aurait davantage plu à certains lecteurs, mais j'ai déjà trop donné dans le mélodramatique par le passé. (D'ailleurs, fans de tragique, je vous invite à aller lire mes O.S, vous serez servis)  
**

**D'abord, un merci sincère à tous les lecteurs, anonymes ou affiliés au site, revieweurs ou non. J'espère vous avoir fait passer de bons moments : sachez que le travail d'écriture de cette fanfiction a été pour moi un délice (bon, et aussi un casse-tête, parfois), et que vos reviews et vos ajouts fav/alert, l'ont été tout autant (un délice, pas un casse-tête).  
Je ne sais pas si on se reverra (_you may all cry, now_), parce que comme je l'avais expliqué dans ma note, je pense arrêter les Dramiones (Évidemment, rien n'est sûr... Et me connaissant, même si je lâchais le fandom HP, j'y reviendrais quelques mois plus tard... j'ai grandi avec HP et ses fanfictions après tout)  
Merci aussi et plein de bisous aux revieweurs réguliers ! Vous avec éclairé mes journées, les enfants, je ne plaisante pas. Et honnêtement, cette fanfiction, je vous la dédie. Tout simplement. Elle est toute à vous.  
**

**Bref, voilà : merci, merci et encore merci.**

**- Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, faites un beau geste : ajoutez-la en favori et permettez à d'honnêtes vagabonds de pouvoir la trouver dans votre liste (c'est comme ça que je recherche mes fics, personnellement).**  
**- Si vous avez détesté cette fic et que vous lisez ces mots, je tiens d'abord à vous dire que vous êtes une belle bande de masochistes pour être arrivés jusque là, et ensuite, et très aimablement d'ailleurs, je vous envoie vous faire brouter par un Magyar à pointes. Mais non, mais non, je plaisante évidemment (toujours! sur la violence, vous pensez, c'est mon dada!)...**

**Merci aussi à Haede, un délice de Fizwizbiz qui a tout lu avant vous (bouuuuh, la vilaine!) et qui a pris le temps de :  
- faire dresser mes cheveux sur mon magnifique crâne, en me signalant les fautes  
- me faire considérablement revoir certains passages qui, bon sang de merde, ont bien fait de dégager au profit d'autres  
- et enfin, d'être toujours à l'écoute de mes lamentations incessantes et reloues afin de me donner de magnifiques conseils  
**

******Vous ne connaissez pas Haede ? Allez jeter un coup d'œil à son profil (chérie, vérifie tes statistiques et dénonce-moi les flemmards)  
/u/2177553/Haede**  


**Bref à vous tous, je tire mon humble révérence.**

**Enfin, et cette remarque est facultative, car assez cynique, pourtant Merlin seul sait que je n'aime pas finir sur une note négative : je tiens à adresser des mercis plus particuliers aux 3841 autres visiteurs réguliers (44987 clics depuis le 4 septembre) de cette fanfiction, qui se sont aimablement démis de leur droit à la review ou à l'ajout fav/alert, confortés par mes parutions quotidiennes, pour ne pas perdre deux minutes de leur vie. Merci beaucoup pour votre assiduité à l'indifférence, toujours honorée, et qui me rend donc fière en tant qu'auteure (évidemment).**

**Cette remarque ne concerne ni les revieweurs d'une fois, ni ceux de toujours ; elle ne concerne pas ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en fav et en alert ; elle ne concerne pas ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mps ; elle ne concerne pas ceux qui viennent de lire cette fanfiction d'une traite car ils viennent de la découvrir. Non, elle ne concerne que ceux qui sont certes là depuis le début, mais qui n'ont tout simplement pas pris la peine de dire si oui ou non, les efforts que j'avais fournis en tant qu'auteure étaient appréciables ou insuffisants, et ce, malgré mes parutions quotidiennes qui demandaient pourtant une dépense de temps certaine. Merci, beaucoup. Merci.**

**Bref, sans rancune.**  
**Je suis sèche mais je vous aime quand même (sans trop savoir comment j'y parviens, parfois, bande d'ingrats).**

**Bisous, mes chocogrenouilles.**


End file.
